Chaos Reigns
by GabsKat
Summary: In a world where Harry is raised by Sirius Black and McGonagall; follow Harry and friends through his years at Hogwarts and the Second Wizarding War. All major characters in the original books will appear. Fic will continue through Harry's seventh year. Updated weekly...mostly.
1. Chapter 1

All seemed normal at Number Four, Privet Drive. The leaves on the trees were changing, the occupants of the houses went along with their evening as the crisp November air surrounded them. No one noticed the owls that swept by or the strange cat that had placed itself on perched up in a tree, laying lazily.

The cat laid there, a gleam in its eye, almost as if it was waiting while the colors of fall fell into the early darkness of the season.

It was only when the busy street went to sleep that the cat moved. Jumping down the tree with grace and ease, the cat moved to the lamppost at the end of the street.

Hidden under the lamppost was a man, with a long beard and spectacles that he wore low from his blue eyes.

"There you are, Minerva." The man addressed the cat. The cat promptly turned into a woman who looked severe with her dark hair was swept into a tight bun, sharp nose, and tired eyes.

"Albus, you cannot be serious. These people live to prove the Muggle stereotype correct. No magical child should be left here. That man will sap the magic out of him!"

"Minerva, I promise you, all will work out for the greater good."

"The greater… Albus, you will not spout that nonsense at me. I am not a child meant to blindly follow. I am an adult who can see reason. And as an adult who can see reason, I am telling you that this is by far the most idiotic plan I have ever had the misfortune to hear! And I had the Marauders for seven years!"

"This is the only way, Minerva," he said calmly as a noise above head grew in the quiet night. She didn't need to look up to know who was coming, the giant on a flying motorcycle wasn't a sight she saw everyday, but it was the small baby flying with the giant that had her concern.

McGonagall scoffed as the bike found skidded on the pavement. "Albus! Every child in our world will know his name."

" All the more reason to leave him here."

"So he can be verbally and physically abused until he is eleven? You have gone insane in your old age, haven't you?"

"No one would do that to family, Minerva. Trust the plan. It will all work out…"

"For the greater good." Minerva interrupted. "Yes, you've said. I just wonder whose greater good you're interested in."

Hagrid held the one year old in his arms, tears slowly falling down his face. "No," she demanded, pulling the sleeping child from the giant's arms. "It won't happen like this! Find us when you have more common sense." She scolded, disapparating with a crack in the night.

* * *

Appearing in front of the Burrow, Minerva hoped her plan would work. Molly Weasley already hand her hands full, Merlin knew, what with those clones of Fabian and Gideon. The thought made her pause. So many lives lost in this war. If only Albus had handled that boy earlier. Clearing her head, she walked down the dirt path and knocked on the door.

"Minerva, is that you? What has Bill done to warrant a home visit?" Arthur Weasley said, answering the door and allowing her in.

"Bill hasn't done anything, Arthur. I have a favor to ask of you and Molly, but you must never tell Albus. If that will be an issue, I'll go to Frank and Alice."

"Minerva, what is it? Wait, is that… I heard about the Potter's, of course, but I didn't think… How did this happen? Albus said they were safe." Molly started, staring at the bundle in Minerva's arms.

"James and Lily were killed by You-Know-Who late last night, yes. Before I go any further, you have to vow never to tell Albus what happens here. I cannot stress enough that you shouldn't contact Albus the minute I leave." Minerva said, tight lipped.

"Why, yes, yes of course." Molly said with wide eyes, opening the door with a baby in her hands. "I'll just go put Ginerva down."

"I'll follow and lay Harry down with her, if you don't mind."

"No, not at all. What is it that you need from us?" Arthur said, following the woman. "You know we are will to help, after what happened to the twins."

"I need a safe place to keep Harry, only until I can find a more permanent place for him," She told them, watching the two little children sleep, as if nothing was wrong.

"Is he gone then?" Molly asked, sniffling a few tears.

"We can't be for sure, but his followers are still out there, and Harry isn't safe until everyone is in jail. I need to go find his Godfather, before this mess gets any worse." Minerva sighed. "But knowing Sirius Black, he is already in trouble."

* * *

The next day the Ministry was still cheering and celebrating the defeat of the Dark Lord. No one noticed as the professor walked into a lift, her head held high. It had only been two days since the Potters were murdered. Two long, tiring days. So much had happened, and Minerva couldn't catch her breath from the chaos, let only a good night's sleep.

The Longbottoms were still sane, that much she had put together from Dumbledore's ramblings.

Sirius Black was sent to Azkaban for the murder of Peter Pettigrew. Barty Crouch was on a warpath, attempting to put any wizard or witch in jail for the even muttering the words Death Eater.

When the lift stopped, she took a deep breath and pushed her way through the doors of The Magical Law Enforcement Office. She didn't stop to say hello to the secretary, but pulled out her wand and pulled out the file on the one person who she knew would care for Harry Potter like he was his own father. After all, they were brothers by choice.

Pulling up the sleeves of her robes, she marched into the office of Amelia Bones and Barty Crouch. Both had papers that exceeded a simple stack on their desks, and flowing onto the floor. "I would like to speak with whoever is in charge of the case against Sirius Black."

Neither of them looked up from their desks, quills moving in haste. With a simple flick of her wand, the papers scattered, becoming birds and flying across the room. "I will not ask again," she said firmly in the mess.

"Professor McGonagall!" Bones screamed over the noise. "This is not how we deal with murder charges or any case of magical law in general! Sirius Black killed a dozen muggles and Peter Pettigrew!"

"Technically, Amelia, it's, yes, 12 muggles and Peter Pettigrew. But, I believe this department has a history of not caring about muggle lives. So let's focus on the one you do care about: Peter Pettigrew. Would you care to tell me exactly which curse causes a man to disintegrate so wholly that a finger is the only thing left? And, if such a curse exists,why is the finger the only thing left? I assume, since you were so swift to toss him into that soul sucking hell hole you call a prison, you know the answer." Minerva said, giving the two adults a look she reserved only for students misbehaving severely.

"Now, wait just a second, Minerva!" Barty Crouch huffed, offended that a mere professor would question his ability to do his job. "We didn't need a trial! He confessed! We found him laughing at the remains, saying 'I killed them! I killed the Potters!' If that's not a confession, then I don't know what is!"

"I suggest you go back to school, then, Bartimus. He needs a trail. Every other assumed Death Eater is getting one. You will not condemn a man to death without hearing what he has to say. Use Veritasium." Minerva's tone brokered no arguments.

"Minerva, you can't come in here and demand these sorts of things. If we allow you to do this, we'll lose control." Amelia Bones tried to argue.

"Amelia Bones, I expected better out of you. If you refuse this man a trial, I will personally make sure every witch and wizard begins to question the justice system. I am a teacher, as you both well know, and I will use that power to undermine you the best way possible. I will get students to become adults who ask questions and demand answers. Those are the basics of education, in any case, so I wouldn't be abusing my position. Now, shall I go get Sirius Black or will you be sending Auror Moody. Merlin knows he's the only person in the entirety of the MLE who isn't a massive screw up." Minerva replied, eyes gleaming fire undisclosed rage.

"Send the owl to Moody," Crouch hissed, attempting to turn the papers back into papers.

"And then will the trail be? Minerva demanded, "Or will I need to turn one of you into a clip board to make sure this is done properly?"

"Give us two day, that's the best we can do," Amelia groaned.

* * *

The waves crashed on to the rocks as the wind howled against the prison. The air was frozen, like the water on the walls.

Sirius Black didn't notice.

His back was plastered onto the wall in the dark corner, whole body shivering in fear and cold. He was getting used to the noises, the screaming and voices that echoed words from the past. People were reliving their worst moments, and he was one of them. The Rat Bastard running away from him, his eyes seeing only red as he ran to avenge two of his closest, non judgemental friends. This place wasn't for him, it was for his deranged family members. He let out another laugh, the irony of his running away from this life. It caught up to him in the end.

The knocking on his cell didn't pull him from his thoughts, but the sounds of the shackles to bind him by the skin snapped him into focus.

"C'mon, Black, time to prove your worth," The grunting voice of Mad-eyed Moody came.

"No one will believe me," His croaking voice came, a deadpan laugh echoing in his voice. "They all think I'm crazy."

"Well, they will keep thinking it if you don't get up and come with me. Your choice, Black. Stay and rot, or claim your innocence."

"What?" was the most intelligent thing that Sirius could come up with. "What do you mean I get to claim my innocence? How did that happen? Thought I confessed, or whatever?"

"Seems Professor McGonagall doesn't think you're confession what good enough. Demanded that Bones and Crouch give you a full trial." Moody said gruffly, ready to get out of the dank prison. "Best be on our way before I decide to leave you here."

"NO! No, take me with you." Sirius begged, pride all but gone after the last few days.

"I plan to. Shoulda heard the row McGonagall had with Bones and Crouch. I ain't comin' back without ya."

"Good job, Minnie." Sirius said tiredly, wearing out quickly from his excitement. Damn Dementors already had him conditioned not to feel.

"Now, Black, we're late!" The grumpy man added, as the twist of apparition overcame him.

It took a few seconds for Sirius to get his bearings, but when he did, he was met with a vicious crowd. It seemed everyone thought he would betray James. _This war really has done a number on people._

He wanted to scream back at them, but instead he was pulled to a chair, his hands and feet shackled to the ground. Veritaserum was shoved down his throat without his consent, not that it needed giving. He felt the potion take control of his mind.

"On this Fifth day of November, 1981, we call the Wizengamot to order. The case of of Sirius Orion Black is first on the docket. Veritaserum has been administered, let the questioning begin."

"What is your date of birth?" Amelia Bones questioned.

"The third of November, 1959," His voice spoke.

"Who are your parents?" Amelia continued with the list of required opening questions.

"Walburga and Orion Black." Sirius' monotone voice rang out once again.

"And your siblings?"

"Regulus Arcturus Black"

"Where were you on the eve of October 31st, 1981?"

"In hiding. Trying to get Voldemort to follow me." Sirius answered in a monotone voice.

"Skip this hogshit, Amy. Who was the Potter's Secret Keeper?" Mad-eye asked, frustrated.

"Peter Pettigrew." That was all it took for hell to break loose in the chamber.

"Peter Pettigrew is dead. He can't defend himself!" Barty Crouch yelled over the hysteria of the chamber.

"Ask Remus Lupin, he can verify that!" McGonagall's voice rang from the crowd. "By all means, let's get this over with. Sirius Black, did you lead Voldemort to the Potter family?"

"No." He responded in a monotone voice that didn't match his inner struggle.

"There you have it, Barty and Amelia. Let him go and locate Peter Pettigrew." McGonagall ordered.

"Minerva! We are not done here! Sirius did you or did you not kill Peter Pettigrew and- make sure this gets in the records Mafelda- 12 muggles?" Amelia shouted over the din.

"No. The Rat Bastard did it. He cut off his finger, blasted the street in, and ran away." Sirius replied, voice still listless.

"How, Black, did he get away? We've been up and down that street. There is no evidence of apparition, portkey-"

"He is an animagus. He turns into a rat." The silence was instantaneous.

"And how would you know this?" Amelia inquired.

"Well, what else would you like to know about him? I lived with him for seven years. He likes to hum show tunes in the bathroom, hates peas, and is a coward."

"Sirius Black, are you an animagus?" Barty Crouch jumped in, eager to throw Black in prison, if only to maintain his sterling reputation.

"Yes, black dog. Hasn't been time to register, what with the war on and children having to fight it so that men like you don't lose their reputations." Sirius said, monotone voice proving that truthfulness was often callous.

"Don't you think this is enough?" Moody's voice loomed. "I have a killer to catch!"

"Yes." Amelia Bones snapped out of her daze, her brain trying to sort through new information. "Sirius Black, the Wizengamot hereby declares you innocent. Your five days in prison shall suffice as punishment for being an unregistered animagus, provided you register by year's end. Case adjourned. Next is…"

Sirius opened the windows to the manor, but it didn't feel like the same home he had ran to when he was just sixteen. With a flick of his wand he opened the drapes, letting life slowly fill the halls and rooms. He put his hands on the mantle over the fireplace. A picture of the Potter family was waving at him, pulling at his heart.

The candles lit again, as if nothing had changed in the house as he jogged up the steps into his old room. His fingers ran the length of his dresser, landing on a picture of him, James, Remus and the Rat Bastard in his seventh year. It was the day that Lily Evan had agreed to go to Hogsmeade with James. They had snuck out into Shrieking Shack to celebrate. It was James's idea to take the picture. Picking up the picture, he ripped off the right end of the picture, and incinerated with his wand.

"Black?" McGonagall's voice echoed from down the steps. "Black for goodness sake! I save you from the dementors and then you run off?"

"Sorry, Minnie," He yelled from the room, putting the picture back down before going down the steps to see her holding a one year old in her arms. He was awake, trying to get down onto the floor to play.

"Pa'foo! Pa'foo!" The boy said, recognizing the man. "Mum? Dad?"

Sirius rushed the the boy, sweeping him up into his arms and holding him a little too tightly. "Harry! I'm here. I'm here Prongslet. I'm here." He reassured the child, tears in his eyes.

"Miss Jones is the only one available to come help you until we can find Mr. Lupin. I assume you will be to take care of Mr. Pot-Harry until she arrives?"

Sirius nodded, letting Harry wiggle out from his tight hold and onto the floor to play.

"You go grade your papers, Minnie, Prongslet and I are good." He said, wiping his eyes.

* * *

"Black! Black, where are you?" Hestia Jones was not in the mood to babysit. She's lived in Gryffindor Tower for six years with the Marauders and wasn't looking forward to what she assumed would be the unpleasant task of raising both Sirius Black and Harry Potter. "Black, for the love of Merlin, answer me!"

"Up here, Hestia! We're in the bath!" was the reply. Hestia chose to follow the giggling sounds she heard until she found the 'bath' that Sirius had occupied.

She was not prepared to find a half naked Sirius in the bath with baby Harry. Hestia Jones was made of stern stuff- had to be to survive the war- but she wasn't immune to hormones. At that moment, her hormones were greatly attracted to the sight of a healthy male taking care of a child, and doing it well.

"Judging from the look on your face, you forgot that Prongs and Lily were cooped up alone for over a year. The only time they got out was when Remus or I would babysit," Sirius explained, blatantly ignoring Peter's role in the first year of Harry's life. "There were several nights a month that Remus or I would have to get little Prongslet here ready for bed all by ourselves. Just like we are tonight, right Prongslet?"

"Pa'foo!" Harry said, dumping water onto his head and giggling.

"I suppose you lot have eaten, then?" She asked, confused at the responsible Sirius in front of her. Things were going to have to be re-evaluated and she wasn't sure how that made her feel.

"Yep, had Aida the house-elf make up some spaghetti. That's why we have to have a bath now, isn't it? Got it everywhere, didn't we?" Sirius asked Harry, who laughed.

"I'll just… what room should I take. I assume you'll need help for at least a few days and I've got nothing better to do." She said, still confused by the fluttering in her chest.

"Well, Harry's in Prong's old room," Sirius said pulling him from the tub. "So, pick one of the six others."

"Will you stay in your old room?" She asked hesitantly, not wanting to open old wounds.

"The Potter's room isn't- yes." He whispered as Harry shook his moppy head, splashing water.

"I'll just use the one downstairs then. Keep a watch out for anything out of the ordinary." She told him, looking down to the floor and walking out.

"Hey, Hes," Sirius said clearing his throat. "Thanks for coming."

"Yeah," She nodded. "Once you finish with Harry, you can find Moony and everything will be better. Speaking of Moony, do you have any idea where he might be hiding?"

"I sent an owl to find him. My guess is back to his parents old house. They built a little cottage for him in the woods before they passed."

"It's late, maybe you should wait until tomorrow?" Hestia suggested, grabbing Harry from him with a smile. "Hi Harry, remember me? I'm Aunty Hestia."

Harry stuck out his tongue and made a spitting noise.

"Did Uncle Pads teach you that? I'll be forever cleaning up after him, making sure you have some semblance of manners!" She said, negating the statement by sticking her tongue out at Sirius. She was only 20, after all, and not a bit prepared to be even a part time mother.

"Pa'foo! Pa'foo!' Harry cheered, wanting the black haired Marauder back.

"Come on Prongslet. Let's get you to bed." Sirius said pulling him from her arms. "Leftovers are in the kitchen." Sirius threw Harry up in the air and catching him before leaving the bathroom and Hestia in their wake.

The next morning, Sirius woke up to the smell of something wonderful. He pulled on his sweatpants and walked down to the kitchen, following his nose. "That smells glorious, Aida." He said before entering the room and seeing Remus Lupin standing over stove with a chocolate chip pancake in his mouth. Hestia was sitting at the table, reading the paper, a piece of bacon in one hand, a pen in the other. Harry had chocolate smeared all over his face.

"So glad of you to finally join us," Hestia commented without looking up from the paper.

Remus, who had been staring in disbelief, finally registered exactly who was residing in Potter Manor. With no thoughts of the tot next to him, he crossed the room and punched Sirius Black in the face.

"Well, it wouldn't be the first time you needed one of those," Hestia shrugged, her eyes never leaving the paper.

* * *

Kat: Hey readers! Gabs and Kat here!

Gabs: This is how the story should have gone. With common sense.

Kat: J.K. Rowling still owns all of the characters, the main plot, yada, yada, yada… That still doesn't mean we don't like comments!

xoxo Kat and Gabs


	2. Chapter 2- The Aftermath

It was all Sirius could do not to punch Moony back. "What the hell was that for, mate?"

"What are you doing here? You confessed to killing them all, so why are you roaming free when my three best friends are dead?" Remus screamed.

"This, Remus, was what I was going to tell you before Harry woke up." Hestia said, having moved Harry to a safer location well away from the hormonal men.

"What do you mean, Hestia?" Remus' eyes were flashing gold, a sure sign that Moony felt his pack was being threatened.

"You've been living under a rock for over a year. I'm surprised you have as much information as you do. Yesterday afternoon, Sirius Black was tried under Veritaserum and declared innocent of all charges, except being an unregistered animagus. He'll be clear of that Monday when he marches down to the Ministry and get's himself registered. Won't he, Sirius?" Hestia said, taking on a no-nonsense tone.

"You… of course you're innocent. It didn't make sense. I couldn't make it make sense in my mind. That you, of all people, would be a Death Eater in disguise. So, it was Pete, then? He turned them over?" Remus said, looking as though a weight had been lifted from his shoulders and his eyes relaxing back to green.

"They are out looking for him now," Hestia said coming back into the room. "It's all over the papers. Don't either of you read? That's not the important thing. We need to make sure Harry is safe from all threats."

"Well then, perhaps I should leave," Remus said, putting the pan in the sink, letting it wash itself.

"Remus Lupin, get your furry arse back here! You are not a threat! That award goes to that Rat Bastard for taking his parents away! You and I have lost enough, so get back here and help me raise Prongs' boy, because Merlin knows I will screw him up if I do this alone." Sirius yelled, the beginnings of tears in his eyes.

"That's true," Hestia said with a shrug. "It's us and McGonagall. Maybe the Weasley's if they can afford the time. But, and this is the most important part, we cannot, under any circumstances, trust Albus Dumbledore."

"Are you going to explain that sentence?" Remus asked dangerously, unwilling to even hear others speak ill of the man who saved him from a truly terrible fate.

"Dumbledore tried to leave Harry with Petunia and that fat tub of lard she calls a husband." Hestia deadpanned. "Then, he was content to let Sirius stay in prison without trial for a crime he didn't commit. Finally, worst of all, he hired Severus Snape to replace Slughorn as Potions professor and is unwilling to allow him to be thrown in prison, despite his prominent dark mark. Those good enough reasons, Lupin?"

"Those… there's no way…" Remus stuttered as his hero turned human.

"Growing up and realizing that adults make mistakes sucks, doesn't it?" Hestia asked.

"It really, truly does." Remus agreed, eyes tired and the fight sapping out of him.

"Dumbledore was just going to leave me there?" Sirius asked, realizing the extent of the situation for the first time.

"Professor McGonagall was the one who fought for your freedom, not him. She shamed Bones and Crouch into giving you a trial…" Hestia trailed off, lost in thought. "Enough of the maudlin. We need to head back to the Burrow and pick up what's left of Harry's things. Professor McGonagall only brought the basics over. Besides, it'll do Harry some good to be exposed to kids his own age."

* * *

Chaos reigned as usual in the Burrow. Bill was away at his first year of Hogwarts, leaving six children at home. Charlie was nursing a chicken back to health, the twins were trying to steal Molly's wand when she wasn't looking, Ron was playing in his pen with Harry, and Ginny was upstairs having a nap. The only child left unaccounted for was Percy.

The adults were in the kitchen having a quick bite and keeping an eye on the youngest of the children running around. So, when Percy came running in with his newly acquired pet rat, it took a few moments before Sirius and Remus understood exactly what that rat represented. Percy began crying when Sirius incarcerated his pet rat in tight binds. He became inconsolable when Auror Moody came and took said rat away. It was hours later, and Remus was finally explaining to a confused and worried Molly just what had happened that afternoon.

"It was Peter. He's an unregistered animagus and he escaped by turning into his rat form. He must have thought he would be safe here, far away from us and Potter Manor. He was hiding here, as young Percy's new pet. Tomorrow, we would be more than happy to take Percy to Diagon Alley and get him a replacement. One that isn't a grown man in rat form, preferably," Remus rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"Remus, you don't need to do that," Molly said, not wanting to add to the tired man's list of things to do.

"Molly, we just arrested his pet rat in front of him. The least we can do is buy the poor kid a suitable pet," Sirius replied, taking the issue off the table.

"Fine, Sirius, you take the poor dear and get him a new pet tomorrow," She sighed.

* * *

All hell broke loose in the Wizengamot. Peter Pettigrew had just named Barty Crouch Jr. a Death Eater while under Veritaserum, making this the tenth accusation. The MLE couldn't sweep it under the rug anymore. After that blunder with Black, they were under scrutiny, every move questioned by the press, the minister, and even by other departments. They really couldn't let this slide anymore.

"Crouch, I'm sorry, but you're benched until further notice." Amelia Bones said, both irritated at the sudden increase in her work load and relieved she wouldn't have to put up with the man for a few weeks.

"You can't do this. These are all lies!" Crouch shouted, trying to win this argument on sheer volume alone.

"Under Veritaserum? Are you saying that all Death Eaters tried under the last three batches of Veritaserum were lying because it was all made improperly? Veritaserum from three different sources have a flaw that allows them to lie about your son? You've lost it, Barty. Time for you to take some leave." Amelia said, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"We got him. He's in holding now." Moody chose that moment to poke his head in. "Let's get this trial underway, Bones."

"You can't do this! Not right now! We are allowed legal counsel!" Crouch screamed, tears in his eyes.

"Black wasn't even allowed a trial because of you! Your son can deal with the same conditions as all the other Death Eaters!" Moody yelled, ushering Bones out and slamming the door shut, locking it with a flick of his wand. "We'll have time to get through this before he gets out of that."

* * *

Frank and Alice Longbottom were still on red alert. Just because He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was gone didn't mean his followers weren't around and looking for revenge. Longbottom Manor was as secure as any of the old houses in Wizarding Britain, so when Auror Moody came in late that evening and demanded they take Neville and run for Potter Manor, they did as bid. Alice grabbed a piece of paper off the nearest table and made a quick portkey, willing to pay the fine for misuse of magic.

They arrived just outside of Potter Manor and were greeted by a weary looking Remus.

"Quickly! We just received a Patronus message from Moody. Get inside, it's safest here." He said, rushing them.

"What's happened? What's going on?" Alice demanded.

"We'll tell you, Alice, but first let's put baby Neville up with Harry, shall we?" Hestia said, coming into the hall.

"Hest, what are you doing here, with Sirius? I thought Li- Lily said…" Alice couldn't find it in her to finish the statement, wounds over her lost friend too raw.

"Lily and James are dead," Remus croaked. "We can't-We have to protect what's left of the Order, until we know that you-know-who is gone we need to lay low."

"Lily," Alice said again, tears spilling out of her cheeks. Frank closed his arms around her, trying to comfort her grieving. "It could have-what if it was us? Frank," she cried.

"Hush, now. This isn't the time for 'what ifs.' We are going to take Neville up to the nursery, then we are going to catch you up on what's happened." Hestia stated firmly, taking Neville and heading up the stairs.

"What now? We just wait here until the Ministry does its job?" Sirius scoffed from the steps. "No offence, Longbottoms, but they are useless."

"Just shut up, Pads. You were upstairs with Harry when Mad-eye's Patronus came in. Bellatrix and Crouch Jr. were on their way to torture them. That's why he sent them here." Remus said, stopping the chaos.

"Bella? I always knew she was a crazy bitch, but that's just a new low. Torturing her precious purebloods. How the hell are we to maintain a new order with no half-bloods or muggle-borns if we torture all the purebloods into insanity? Answer that!" Sirius said, trying to hide his anger at being born into such an unfortunate family. They were all a lost cause. Not even Narcissa could be saved now, what having married Malfoy.

"Moody was going to head off Bellatrix with one of the Aurors polyjuiced as Crouch Junior so not raise her suspicions. We'll have to wait here for more news." Remus sighed, preparing for a long night.

* * *

Alastor Moody hadn't had much luck in this war. It always seemed as though the Order of the Phoenix was stuck playing catch up. Six days after Minerva McGonagall decided she had enough with Dumbledore's crock, Lady Luck decided to smile on them.

He sat in a chair, awaiting the arrival of Bellatrix LeStrange. That psycho was exactly why Sirius Black had to spend three days in prison. Well, that and McGonagall thought he needed to feel the consequences of his actions. He picked up a nearby book, flipping through it, waiting for the shoe to drop. Finally, he felt the wards shift. Smiling to himself he turned and faced the door.

"Yoo hoo, Longbottoms! Come out, come out, wherever you are!" Bellatrix taunted, then laughed maniacally.

Moody stayed firm in his chair in the study, waiting for the mad witch to come to him. If his calculations were correct, they had about 3 minutes until the Polyjuice wore off and their plan went pear shaped. Hopefully the Auror could get her there in time.

Just as Mad-eye was losing hope, the door crashed open from one of Bellatrix's well placed kicks. He smirked to himself as Bellatrix's face turned in confusion. At that moment 'Barty Crouch Jr.' melted into Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"What? What's going on here? You tricked me?" Bellatrix raged. Moody took her momentary distraction as time to send an Expelliarmus at her. He caught her wand as Kingsley shot her with an Incarcerous. This situation was why he preached Constant Vigilance. One second of distraction and the second most feared Death Eater was his without fuss.

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy was a proud woman. She didn't coerce her friends, or have to be anything she wasn't. And neither would her son. Draco was sitting in his highchair, his fingers slightly messy with peas.

That's when she heard the news. Her sister was going to prison. Her whole life had changed and she didn't even hear it from her. Or her husband. Narcissa Malfoy's whole life was shattered and there was nothing she could do about it. Her charming baby would never know his aunt.

Swiftly, she pulled out a quill and ink. The parchment already on the table. Her hand moved quickly over, the curves in her cursive more rushed than normal.

Draco let out a laugh before throwing the peas down onto the floor, clapping his hands as he did so.

With a flick of her wand, she cleaned the mess. A letter wouldn't do for this problem. Only groveling, something she wasn't fond of in the least. "Come on, my son." She whispered pulling him from the chair. Quickly, she put another pair of his clothes, and her traveling cloak. Clearly and articulate, she called for the only home her cousin had called home. "Potter Manor."

Their entrance was met by two open mouths, one glass shattering, a sobbing woman and a crying baby.

"Hello cousin." She smiled, stepping into the house. "My child will not be involved in any Death Eater activities."

"That's what you call a greeting? Thought Druelle taught you better manners." Sirius said, unable to come up with a proper response. Fortunately, it did break the tension a bit, allowing Alice to finally draw breath.

"What Druella taught me is my business. Besides, we all know that Orion taught you better. Really, Siri, keeping pets in the house?" Narcissa said, sniffing in Remus' direction.

"Look, Cissa, if you plan on reforming you had better clean your language up. Remus is a human- a human- and you will not treat him any different. Muggle-borns are just as brilliant as purebloods. Better, actually, in the case of the Carrows- so inbred they make us Blacks look normal. So you will clean your act up. Do you understand?" Sirius said, defending Remus in the hopes of making up for past sins.

"Clearly, cousin." Cissa responded. "Now, where shall I put my Draco?

"Draco? You named that ponce's kid Draco? Of all of the decent constellations, you had to go and pick the Dragon? You did inherit the Black family madness, didn't you?" Sirius scoffed, completely unable to focus on the point.

"Well what did you expect? Orion was out, as was Regulus. Leo would have just been gauche. And most of the other decent ones are taken by decidedly dark wizards." Narcissa defended, cuddling Draco just a bit closer.

Sirius looked as though he were about to respond when Hestia hit him over the head, "Follow me, Mrs. Malfoy. I'll show you to Harry's room. Draco will have to share with Harry and Neville, though."

"Narcissa, please. I'd rather not be reminded of that man." Narcissa insisted, following Hestia out of sight.

"Narcissa is defecting to the light. Why do you suppose that's happened?" Frank postulated while comforting his wife. Alice was slowing calming down, the night wearing her down to numb.

"I should answer that question, don't you think?" Narcissa said from the stairs, returning impossibly quick. At Sirius' questioning look, she added, "I called for Dobby. Just because my husband is a criminal doesn't mean I have to care for the child myself."

"Oh thank Merlin," Sirius breathed a sigh of relief. "Your whole attitude changed too much, too quickly. I don't think I could handle it if you didn't leave you child with a house-elf."

"That's what it takes to reassure you? A house-elf?" Hestia asked, joining the adults. "We should have thought of the house-elf earlier. Aida's got her hands full in the kitchen with you boys. We should get her some help."

"We'll discuss it later, Hest. For now, Cissa is explaining why she is here."Sirius turned to his cousin, seriousness setting in.

"As you know, Bella was arrested tonight," Narcissa started.

"Oh, thank Merlin," Alice sighed, clutching Frank tighter.

"That was uncalled for," Narcissa said, raising an eyebrow at Alice. Before Alice could respond, Sirius cut her off with a wave.

"Alice, I'll handle this part. It's family, you know. Cissa, Trixie-dear was arrested at Longbottom Manor. Alastor Moody barely had time to send them here. She and Crouch Jr. were on their way to kill Neville. Everyone thinks Harry is gone. Cissa, there was a prophecy and Voldemort was going to kill your son's future classmates before they could kill him." Sirius explained, causing Narcissa to go pale.

"I heard, but I didn't realize. All the inbreeding, its made magical children so rare, so hard to find. I overheard Lucius' friends speaking of it, of course, but I didn't think it possible," Narcissa rambled, her world continuing to crumble around her.

"Yes, it's horrible. Yes, later, after you've explained some things, I will give you a hard time. For now, go about telling us why you are here," Sirius instructed.

"You're growing, Siri. I hadn't expected that. Now, where was I? Oh, yes. Bella's been arrested. What you seem to be unaware of is that Lucius was also arrested. It seems there was a high profile case two days ago and all suspected Death Eaters are being re-tried under Veritaserum. After several dark objects were hidden in our house, he was retried and this time claiming an Imperio didn't work. He's in Azkaban for the foreseeable future. With Bella there now, it's safe for me to turn to you for protection. In light of very recent information, I don't want to chance Draco being caught up in that world. You have to help us, please, Sirius. If not for me, then for another innocent child who shouldn't be punished for his parents mistakes the way you almost were," Narcissa pleaded in beautiful fashion.

"That's a hell of a guilt trip, Cissa. Did you really think that I would set you out on your arse? There are conditions to the House of Black allowing you to take refuge, though. Can you handle them?" Sirius asked, lessons that Orion Black taught him coming back unbidden.

"You will, of course, tell me these conditions before I agree to them. I am not one of your Gryffindors that agree blindly to unknown conditions," Narcissa said, raising her eyebrow in Sirius' direction.

"You know the first, reform yourself- or at least your language- no more insulting others. No 'mudblood,' not 'half-breed,' none of it. Two, all dark object you find get turned over or recorded. All of them. Including that horrid engagement ring Lucy gave you. Finally, you have reconcile with Andromeda. All. By. Yourself." Sirius pulled the trump card.

"Andromeda? You expect me to go to Andromeda?" Narcissa asked, taken aback.

"Not today or tomorrow, but soon. Don't let it wait. The sooner you do this, the better." Sirius said, hugging his cousin. "The three of us are the only ones left."

* * *

Gabs: I win! I win!

Kat: We are both right, but only because the American educational system doesn't teach grammar. Prongs' and Prongs's are both correct with the individual possessive! Am I the only one that paid attention in high school!?

Gabs: The American educational system may teach grammar in some places, we just didn't want to learn it so our teachers just let us make it up as we went.

Kat: Well, this is what happens when you graduated with 13 people!

Gabs: Ah, small town America. We still own nothing.

Kat: We're also really happy with the response to our story so far! Leave us a comment! Gabs is a vanity snob.

Gabs: She really is.

xoxo Gabs & Kat


	3. Chapter 3 -The First Decade Part 1

November 21, 1981

Narcissa was not a coward, she just valued her own ends more than others. That is, until her son came along. After seeing Draco for the first time, her priorities changed. Those changes led her to her sister's doorstep on a cold, rainy fall day.

"Cissa? Is that you?" Andromeda asked, answering the door.

"Yes," She answered, surprised to find her eyes blurry with unshed tears.

"What? Why?" Andromeda stuttered, unable to pick a question.

"Lucius is in prison. Bellatrix is in prison. I… I can. I can be here. I'm sorry, Andy," Narcissa said, looking down as her emotions betrayed her. She didn't notice when her sister moved to hug her, but she did reciprocate.

"Just so you know," Andromeda said into her shoulder. "We have a lot to talk about. I'm not completely forgiving you yet, but I've missed you so much."

October 31, 1982

"I hate Halloween, Moony," Sirius slurred around his firewhiskey. "It's a horrible holiday. They should outlaw it."

"Least Hest took Prongslet out for the evening," Remus said, nursing his own booze, head pounding after the recent full moon.

"Harry was adorable as a puppy, though," Sirius noted with a slight smile.

"Yeah, our little pup. You think Hest did that on purpose?" Remus asked.

"I'm sure of it," Remus replied.

"Hopefully the boy will get all kinds of candy we can eat," Sirius moped, finishing his second bottle of firewhiskey for the night.

"I've got another bottle. I'll do the shots," Remus said, pouring the firewhiskey. "Happy Halloween, Padfoot. May we never see Voldemort again."

July 31, 1983

"Draco, no! Come back here, those aren't your gifts!" Narcissa scolded, chasing down her errant son.

"My! My!" He said, running faster, an evil smile on his face.

"Gotcha!" Sirius said, scooping up Draco and snatching the gifts away. "Here, Cissa, you take these and I'll take Dragon out to the other boys."

"Nev! Nev!" Draco cheered.

"Yes, yes. Nev is outside with Ron and Harry. Let's go, big seeker," Sirius 'flew' Draco to the garden by lifting him in the air over his head.

"Siri, don't you drop my son," Narcissa scolded.

"You worry too much, Cissa," Sirius laughed, taking the giggling tot outside.

October 31, 1983

Minerva couldn't find Severus Snape and the Halloween Feast was about to begin. She could handle most issues on her, especially since the Marauders had left. No, she wouldn't think like that, it was wrong to think ill of the dead. Shaking her head, she continued to search out her errant student-turned-professor.

When she found him, Minerva was suddenly, harshly, reminded that James Potter was not the only one to ever love Lily Evans. Severus had destroyed his private quarters, cursing and hexing everything in sight to take his mind off the pain of a love lost twice. She knew the remaining Marauders were not handling the holiday well; Hestia had reported already that morning the two were drunk as skunks before Harry even woke up for the day. She had not expected this from Severus. It was time to do something, that much was clear.

"Severus Snape, pull yourself together," She demanded. He turned to her, looking more an errant student than a rash professor. "I know you loved Lily more than anyone or anything on the earth. That being said, you made your choice."

"How do you know about that?" Severus asked, immediately on guard. "Dumbledore promised that no one would ever know of the heinous mistake I made."

"Albus Dumbledore is many things, dear boy, but honest has never been one of them. He trusts entirely too much on his own schemes and neglects to remember that others are human as well," She informed the poor boy. "I was, however, referring to your choice to pursue the Dark Arts, despite Lily Evan's desire to see you turn away from it all. You never once took what that girl asked of you into consideration. How can you call it love?"

Severus was a Slytherin for a reason. An abusive father and a negligent mother meant learning early in life that emotions had no place in life. When Minerva dare question his love of Lily Evans, all those years of practice were forgotten. His face turned red with rage and he bared his teeth at the older witch. "How dare you question my love for Lily. It was the only bright spot in my life!"

"Then why were you so adamant to ignore her pleas for you to turn to the light? If you loved her with the love you claim, why would you ignore such a simple request?" Minerva questioned.

"I understand, madam, that things are all sunshine and rainbows in your precious Gryffindor Tower. Politics work differently in the snake pit. I was an eleven year old boy who was an outcast in my house for my inferior blood and I was also an outcast in this school for an unfortunate tie color. Do not try to understand my feelings if you can't even understand the issue you contribute to every year!" Severus screamed the words he had been dying to say.

"Yes, you were an outcast, Severus. That doesn't mean that Lily loved you any less. She stuck up for you to those horrid boys for years, and how did you repay her? You hurled slurs at her and berated her for her efforts. You let your anger at the Marauders end your relationship with her. I know, I watched you apologize time after time, but, as usual, you never listened to what she had to say. She would have come back to you in a heartbeat, if only you turned from the dark and walked to the light. She did all she could to save you, and you, Severus, you threw it away. It wasn't James influence that kept her away, it was her desire not to watch her oldest and dearest friend fall into a pit and die," Minerva informed him, mentally resolving to check her behavior with Slytherins from now on. She knew of at least one little boy she was rapidly growing to care about that would most likely be a Slytherin in years to come. It would do her, and her students, well to practice the kindness and equality her Gryffindors preached.

"How can you be so sure that Potter wasn't the one who kept her from me?" Severus questioned, not ready to have his worldview change at 25.

"Severus Snape, that is the most disrespectful thing you have ever said about Lily Evans, including incident your fifth year. As if James Potter could keep Lily Evans from doing exactly what she wanted to do. But, that is neither here nor there. She's gone Severus, no longer to come back. It is time that you accept that fact and move on. I fear that if you don't find someone else to love, even in a platonic fashion, you will just become Albus' pawn until he sees fit to sacrifice you. Think on that, Mr. Snape, later. For now, we have a Halloween Feast to attend, no matter how much we would love to drink ourselves into a stupor. This is our sacrifice," Minerva said, exiting his rooms.

Severus stood for a few moments, absorbing the conversation. It would be a long while until he could fully understand, and implement, any of the suggestions given. For tonight, he was stuck making sure his Slytherins didn't do anything that would cause their numerous marriage contracts to become void.

April 3, 1984

"Hello!" A cheerful, chipper Harry greeted the pretty brunette across the table.

"Hmm, hello dear. What's your name, then?" She asked, unused to speaking with small children, especially over breakfast.

"Harry," Harry answered, as though this wasn't a new question for him. "Is Pa'foot still sleeping?" He added, munching on the waffles Aida made for breakfast.

"Padfoot?" She asked, confused.

"Yeah! Siri? Is he sleeping?" Harry asked, mischief in his eye. Remus rolled his eyes, knowing what came next.

"Siri? Oh, Sirius. Yes, sweet-ums, he's still sleeping," She replied, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Did you have a sleepover?" Harry asked, causing the brunette to spew her coffee.

"What?" She asked, unintelligently.

"A sleepover?" He asked again.

"Yes, in a manner of speaking, we did," She answered.

"Does that mean you'll be my new aunty?" Harry asked, seeing Hestia walk in.

"What? What kind of question is that?" Sirius asked, rolling into the kitchen.

"An excellent one, Harry. Here, have a biscuit," Hestia said, snatching a biscuit off the counter and handing it to Harry.

"You, Hestia, are why I can't have nice things," Sirius accused, looking horrified.

"Or, you could have your one-night stands at the girl's place and wander your way home. after. You already encourage Harry to sleep entirely too late. Why not take advantage?" Remus suggested, head aching.

"What would Harry learn if I did that?" Sirius asked, genuinely confused.

"You could stop with the tarts altogether," Hestia suggested, causing the unnamed brunette to huff.

"Get real, Hest," Sirius said, ending the conversation, or so he thought.

"Harry, sweetie, take Moony, get your broom, and go for a fly over at Ronnie's, yeah?" Hestia turned her attention to the 4 year old, knowing he didn't need to hear the upcoming conversation. Harry giggled and complied, grabbing Moony's hand and running for the Floo.

"Broom? Fly over? What are you talking about?" The woman questioned.

"She's a Muggle!" Hestia shouted. "You brought a Muggle here!"

"Are you two married? Oh, God. Did I just help you cheat on your wife? Was that your son?" The brunette screeched.

"Obliviate!" Hestia shouted with her wand pointed at the woman. "How you could bring a Muggle into this house, knowing Harry is the king of accidental magic?"

"I didn't think he would be up yet," Sirius glared. "You don't get a say in my personal life."

"What's a Muggle? Oh, God! Did I just help you cheat on your wife?" The brunette repeated as she came out of her daze.

"Obliviate! Get. Her. Out. NOW." Hestia screamed. "And while you're at get, get yourself neutered! Before I put you in a cage, and do it myself, Black!"

"I thought it was illegal to neuter people without their consent. Oh, God! Is she your wife? Did I just help you cheat on your wife?" The brunette asked, coming out of her daze a third time.

"Not if they turn into a dog! Obliviate! Now!" Hestia screamed, her face turning an interesting shade of red.

"How many times can you do that before she gets cancer or something?" Sirius inquired.

"I don't care! Get her out now!" Hestia said, pointing at the door.

November 1, 1984

The day was chilly, but that didn't stop Harry from opening the window, letting the red leaves into his room. He still had on his costume on, having convinced his Aunt Hest he _needed_ to sleep in what Pads called his 'Prongs' outfit. It was something that made Pads happy and that was always a good thing. Pads was funny when he was happy. He let Harry eat sweets and play pranks when he was happy. When Pads was mad, he left, staying away for days and coming back only for full moons and Hestia's screeching.

Hestia came in about then, closed the window, and picked Harry up. "Come on, Harry, let's go get Padfoot and Moony."

"Yay! Pads! Moony!" He cheered, even though he knew it would hurt their heads. Hestia and Harry found Sirius and Remus cuddling with each other half-naked in the bathtub.

"Really boys? It's been four years. Now get up. We have to go to St. Mungo's."

"Harry?!" They both said at the same time.

Hestia groaned, dropping Harry in the tub with him. "No, Alice."

The hospital was a murky white and, even under Sirius and Remus' sunglasses, it was blinding. Hestia and Harry were singing a high pitched Weird Sisters song that had Remus and Sirius shuddering every time Harry went into the chorus. Taking the lift up to the sixth floor, Harry asked the two men to join them in singing. Remus hummed the tune quietly while Sirius banged his head against Rumus' shoulder begging for them to stop.

When the lift opened, they were greeted by Minnie holding Neville's hand.

"'Arry!" Neville screeched greetings at his friend.

"Where do we get to go play?" Harry asked Hestia with his bright green eyes.

"Over there." she pointed to the waiting area where toys had been laid out. "You two go play, I'm going to go check on your mum."

"OK!" The two screeched together.

"They're all yours, Professor." Hestia smiled, patting Sirius on the back and walking into the third room on the left.

Professor McGonagall had periodically checked into the Potter Manor, making sure everything was well in Harry's world. When she rounded on the two grown men, they stepped back in fear. This, however, didn't stop her.

"How dare you two! Your best friend may be gone, but this is not a way to live in his memory! Afterall, he isn't gone. He left his most precious gift to you and this is how you treat him? I never would have brought Harry to live with you if I knew you would act so shamelessly. Do you want to prove that Dumbledore was correct in trying to leave that boy with his aunt? Do you want me to take him somewhere where I know that he will be taken care of every day of the year? Mr. Potter would never have wanted to see you like this. He wouldn't want his memory to be remembered like this. Shame on you. Now go sober up."

Sirius and Remus stared at her as she walked away.

"We should." Sirius started.

"Yeah, we should." Sirius agreed walking over to Harry and Neville, pulling them from a game. "Come on, Let's go meet baby Marlene."

"That's my baby sister!" Neville shouted running into the hospital room. "I want to hold her, if Daddy will let me!"

"Will I get a baby sister?" Harry asked them, starting to cry. "Ron has Ginny and Neville has Marlene? Why don't I get a baby sister?" Sirius looked at Remus, who had pushed his sunglasses up on his head.

"We'll tell you when you're older." Remus said, patting down his untamable black hair.

"Why can't my mummy and daddy just come home and then we could all have a baby sister?" Harry cried. Sirius tried to calm him down, trying to get him to play with some toys but Harry didn't stop crying. He only repeated that he wanted a baby sister.

Hestia rushed out of the hospital room and scooped Harry up into her arms. "I don't have a little sister either." She cooed to the little boy.

"Did your mummy and daddy leave you too?" Harry asked, rubbing his teary face.

Hestia looked at Harry to McGonagall who had left the hospital room. She shook her head and pulled Harry closer. "No." she said with a shaky breath, while Harry put his arms around her and cried.

January 1, 1985

Light filtered through the silk curtains. Sirius looked around, wondering when New Year's meant having four little boys in his bed instead of a sexy witch. He drew the short straw the week before Christmas, meaning he got stuck babysitting while the others got date night. Currently, Harry, Ron, Draco, and Neville were in a puppy pile in his bed, while the other Weasley boys were about the house. Remus had gone out at Hestia's command the night before, leaving Sirius alone with a house full of boys. Things had been chaotic for a bit, but he had managed. Now, at half 9 in the morning, it was time to get all the children back to their houses, after a hearty breakfast, of course.

Aida outdid herself, making a veritable feast for the hungry boys. The amount of food the oldest Weasley boys alone put away caused Sirius to wonder how Molly and Arthur could afford to keep the kids in food, let alone everything else they needed. He began to ponder just how to help the Weasley's out without resorting to charity.

After breakfast, the group floo-ed to the Longbottoms to pick up Ginny. She, Alice, and baby Marlene had a girls' night, a necessity after Molly caught Ginny trying to use the bathroom standing up. Neville was excited to be home, running straight up the stairs to check on 'Marly' as he liked to call her, knowing that Frank said she was his responsibility.

Ginny took Bill's hand as they floo-ed to the Burrow. Molly was up and bustling about, getting caught up on chores with all of the kids gone for the morning. She agreed to watch Harry while Sirius floo-ed the last child home.

Sirius arrived in one of the drawing rooms of Malfoy Manor with Draco in tow, unsure of why Narcissa chose to retain the residence. Draco could have it back at 17 without him having to grow up in this veritable stronghold. The Manor was built to withstand war and wasn't exactly child friendly, which was why Narcissa rarely lost the straws game. Today was different than most drop-off days, though. Most days, Narcissa greeted them in whichever room they ended up in, asked after Draco's behavior, and reported her recent charity work or other attempts at reformation. Today, there was no one, not even a house-elf, present to take Draco.

"Come on, Dragon, let's go find Mum, shall we?" Sirius said, taking Draco's hand and leading him through the house. After checking dining rooms, sitting rooms, and a couple of favored studies, they headed to the residential wing to see if they could find her there. As they neared the room, Sirius knew she was using instead of her room with Lucius, Sirius got a sinking feeling in his gut.

"Draco, why don't you go take your things to your room while I check on your mum, yeah?" Sirius asked. Draco agreed and Sirius waited until he was out of sight before blasting the door open. What he found horrified him more than any event in his life.

"Cissa? Snivellous? My eyes! I can never unsee that! How is your arse so pasty, Sniv?" Sirius screeched, falling to the floor, covering his eyes. Narcissa and Severus Snape jumped apart and attempted, vaguely, to cover themselves.

"Sirius, what are you doing here?" Narcissa questioned.

"Trying to come up with a way for Hestia to Obliviate me without having to reveal the hell I've seen here this morning!" Sirius screeched.

"Oh, don't be dramatic. I've caught you in worse positions. Need I remind you of the brunette on the motorbike?" Narcissa queried, cocking an eyebrow.

"Don't remind Hestia of that. I don't think she liked the ride," Sirius said, momentarily forgetting his pain. "But, it wasn't some git that used to bully you in school, Cissa. You're sleeping with my bully."

"Me… I'm your bully? You are sadly mistake, Black," Severus said, enraged. "You lot bullied me, not the other way around. If I remember correctly, you tried to feed me to your pet wolf. That would make you the bully."

"I wouldn't have sent you out there if you hadn't poured bubotuber powder down my pants in potions!" Sirius shouted back, ignoring the nakedness in front of him.

"I wouldn't have done that if you hadn't-" But that was all the farther he got before Narcissa stopped him.

"This feud is ridiculous. It started as two little boys refusing to admit there are multiple points of view and has reached a point where neither of you are willing to admit you're wrong. You will never see eye to eye, but you will have to agree to disagree. I have chosen to have both of you in my life, but if you are going to continue to act like hormonal adolescents, I will cut both of you out. Draco is the most important man in my life and I will not have the two of you setting a bad example for him. Are we clear, gentlemen?" Narcissa commanded, raising herself from the bed and wrapping a nearby silk robe around her body. Both men looked sheepish. They made mumbling noise that could be interpreted as agreement.

"Good. We will discuss at length at a later time. In the meantime, Sirius, would you be so kind as to take Draco for the rest of the day and through the night. If you remember correctly, Lord Black, you arranged for my marriage to be annulled at midnight last night. This is how I am choosing to celebrate. You can see yourself out."

* * *

Kat: SO MANY EMOTIONS! I cannot contain myself!

Gabs: If you can't handle this, how will you survive our retelling of Order of the Phoenix.

Kat: Pretty well, since I'm the one who writes all the dark stuff.

Gabs: And here I thought we had an agreement to share. As always, we own nothing.

Kat: Why do I have to be the one who always has to ask for comments?!

Gabs: Because I'm a jerk. Special shout out to desireejones99 and GinnyPotter6891. Thanks for your wonderful reviews!

Kat: Love us or hate us, comment anyways.

xoxo Gabs & Kat


	4. Chapter 4- The First Decade Part 2

October 31, 1985

"Hest, where's Harry's costume?" Sirius asked, coming down the stairs, completely sober for the first Halloween in years.

"What are you doing, Siri?" Hestia asked, exasperated.

"Getting ready to take Harry trick-or-treating," Sirius asked, as if it were obvious.

"What? Why?" Hestia asked, taken aback.

"It's time. Remus and I will take Neville, Marly, and Harry out. There is a gathering of Order members at the Leaky; you go hang with the adults. It's time for Remus and I to move on."

"Are you sure? Do I need to hide the Firewhiskey just in case?"

"Yes, now go on and let the boys play." He told her, helping her up from the chair. "Remember to floo home if you're drunk. Don't want that pretty skin to get splinched."

"Don't flirt, Siri. You know I won't fall for it." Hestia said, tossing her hair over her shoulder.

"He is a flirt, we both know that will never changed," Remus told her coming down the stairs with Harry in a baby Quidditch uniform.

"Who's my big Seeker?" Hestia cooed at Harry, causing him to smile.

"I am Hest. I'm going to play Quidditch. Just like you and Padfoot." He said with a nod.

"You know who else played Quidditch?" Hestia asked, fixing his cape.

"Who?" Harry asked excitedly.

"Your daddy," she smiled.

"He did?" Harry said his smile taking up his face. "Was a he a Seeker too?"

"No, but he would be happy if you played Quidditch at all." Sirius said, handing Harry his bag for candy.

"Did my mummy play too?" He asked as they walked through the door. The last thing Hestia heard was Remus and Sirius laughing hysterically.

* * *

When Hestia arrived home via floo that night, she was still thinking about the scene earlier. Sirius Black was getting to be a very responsible man. Hestia had seen more than her fair share of Sirius Black since moving into Potter Manor after realising that she spent more time here than in her own apartment.

She quietly walked up the steps to check on Harry. Opening the door slowly, she peaked her head in, and watched the messy black hair move on its pillow. She smiled to herself before closing the door.

"He needs a haircut. I'll do that tomorrow." A voice said from behind her.

She jumped, grasping at her heart. "You nearly scared me half to death. We should get a collar for you."

"Why? Want to collar me, pet?" Sirius did that little smirk that made Hestia feel things for him that were less unwanted than they should be.

"Well, then when you went outside, everyone would know to bring you back here." She cheeked back, stepping towards him.

"A collar is like a wedding ring, restraining." Sirius said, pulling on her hands. "Or for pulling me in a different direction than I wanted."

"Sirius Black is changing his spots?" She smirked, putting her hands on his shoulders.

"You've seen my animagus, I have no spots. I'm either all or nothing." He told her, brushing his fingers over her cheeks.

"At least for one night?" She inquired putting her lips to his.

* * *

Remus had Harry downstairs for breakfast before Sirius and Hestia stumbled down. Harry had woken him up early after having a nightmare, mumbling something incoherent about Hestia and Sirius and sleepovers. He didn't understand everything, but he knew that Harry was Prongs child and would explain it all.

Harry had the same little smirk on his face that Prongs used to get when Hestia and Sirius finally made it down, around the same time, Remus noted.

"Aunt Hest, I had a nightmare last night," Harry started, picking up one of the tarts Aida made for breakfast.

"Oh, Harry, why didn't you wake me up?" She asked, concerned.

"I tried, but I found you having a sleepover in Padfoot's room. Hest, does that make you a tart? Does it mean you'll be my new aunt?" Harry asked, all innocence.

Remus Lupin did his very best not to laugh, then he saw Hestia's face. Confusion, fear, and embarrassment were written all over her features. Then Harry made it better.

"Hest, where's my biscuit? I always get biscuits if I ask Siri's sleepover to be my new aunt," Harry reminded her of her own tradition. Remus collapsed, laughter shaking his body, tears pouring from his eyes.

"No, Harry, I am not a tart. You know that," Hestia said, rubbing her head.

"But all the other ones were? And my biscuit?" Harry only had one concern, really. Remus, however, was stuck laughing on the floor, enjoying his morning much too much.

"The other girls were tarts because they were not staying. I'm staying," Hestia explained.

"But you said…" Harry was confused about the situation.

"Harry, Prongslet, look at me, yeah? Hestia is staying here. For good," Sirius tried to explain.

"Prongslet, Hestia is different because Sirius is going to take her out during the daytime when people can see them together. That's the difference, see?" Remus said, handing Harry his biscuit.

"Did my mum and dad go out with each other in the daytime?" Harry asked.

"Yes, yes they did," Remus said.

"Okay," Harry said, eating his biscuit.

That was the end of that, even after Sirius took Hestia out 'in daytime.'

April 1, 1986

"So I take it that you two still aren't married," Molly Weasley asked in disapproval. Sirius rolled his eyes, while Hestia tried to placate her.

"We've talked about it, yes, but it's only been a few months. We don't want to rush this. Besides, you didn't have an issue with us living together when Sirius was bringing all those tarts home," Hestia pointed out.

"That was completely different. You weren't the tart," Molly said seriously.

"Hest isn't a tart. Padfoot takes her out at daytime. That makes her better," Harry explained sagely, on his way through the kitchen.

"What did you just say, Harry, sweetie?" Molly asked.

"Sirius said if he takes her out in daytime, it's different. It makes her better than the other ones. Means I can't ask her biscuits questions in the morning," Harry said, eyes wide with innocence.

"Okay, that's enough. Siri, take Harry and go play in the garden, yeah?" Hestia said, handing Harry a biscuit and shooing the boys out.

"Yay! Come on, Pads! Let's go fly!" Harry said, dragging Sirius from the room.

"Hestia, what exactly is a 'biscuit question'?" Molly asked. That was the last thing Sirius heard before taking Harry outside.

Fred and George wanted to play Quidditch for their birthday. Bill and Charlie were away at Hogwarts, but there were still several children running around that could be used to form a team. It was the twins 7th birthday, so Kiddie Quidditch was the version they would be playing. The bludgers were made of foam, the quaffle was miniature, and the snitch shut off after an hour. It made play much easier on the young ones.

After restricting the snitch to a certain height and playing field, Sirius released it and started the game. Kiddie Quidditch was like watching paint dry, but it was a necessary evil. The twins were working in their Beater skills, Ron was playing a superb Keeper, and even little Ginny was giving Draco a run for his money in the Chaser department.

Harry, reigning king of accidental magic that he was, had managed to cancel out both the charm on his broom that restricted him to 3 feet and the one that restricted the snitch to four. He was 5 feet up before the broom stuttered and froze. Harry pitched forward and fell face first off this broom. Sirius ran to catch him, knowing he would be too late.

Harry's cries alerted him to his failure. Moony rushed out and stopped the other kids, leading them inside. Molly distracted them with cake and presents, while Moony, Sirius, and Hestia dealt with the situation.

"He's broken his arm," Hestia said, looking at his arm. "We have to get him to St. Mungo's."

* * *

"We've given him some pain draught," the nurse at St. Mungo's informed them. "You have two options going forward. You can have us heal him and he'll back to new in the morning. However, with young ones like this, we prefer to treat it the muggle way: 6 weeks in a cast. I know it was an accident, but it helps him learn there are consequences to his actions."

"You have to heal him right now!" Sirius shouted, not bearing the thought of Harry in pain.

"Now, Pads, let's think this through. We really should let him heal the long way on this one, and any other bits of accidental magic. He has to learn that he can't use his magic to make things dangerous for himself. I hate the idea of little Prongslet in pain, but think. He needs to do this the hard way. Learn now that his actions have consequences and maybe someday he won't be a terror for Minerva," Hestia said, soothing the irritated Sirius, knowing she was on thin ice.

"Pain is not a punishment. I will not do that to my godson," Sirius was adamant, reliving more unpleasant memories of his childhood.

"Sirius Black, you look at me. I am not, in any way, suggesting we use unforgivables or whatever other torture curse the Blacks were always so good at on him. It's very minor pain and actually more of a hindrance to other fun for six weeks, not pain as punishment. The worst is we have to modify bathtime," Hestia said, taking Sirius' face in her hands. Harry was still whimpering in the background, but Moony wasn't objecting, and if anyone knew about physical pain, it was Reums Lupin.

"Well, Moony, what do you think? We can't consult McGonagall, but I believe she would agree with Hest. So, since the four of us are team parenting this child, what do you think?" Sirius asked his oldest friend.

"Don't hate me, Pads, but it's three to one. Let him learn this lesson the hard way. Trust me when I say, it's very minimal pain. They'll give us mild pain potion and all Harry will know is that he isn't allowed to run, jump, fly, or climb for at least six weeks. A simple _impervious_ charm will stop the bathtime issue, it'll be fine. Trust me, Pads, I won't put Prongslet in pain," Remus said tiredly, still recovering.

"Okay, let's do this the Muggle way," Sirius said, feeling like a bad parent.

* * *

The next six weeks were some of the longest of Sirius' life, and he lived through a war. There were so many rules to the 'cast' thing they had encased Harry's arm in. During the first week, Harry was on mild pain potions to stop the worst of the pain. Starting about the third week, Harry's bone was regrowing and he complained of his arm itching. Instead of heeding the healer's advice to just used a heating charm on the cast to ease the itching, Sirius handed Harry a fork and told him to shove it down his cast and scratch. Fortunately for Harry's arm, Hestia caught them in seconds and alternated between yelling at Sirius for his stupidity and comforting a now injured Harry.

When Harry's arm started itching again the fourth week, he was in tears. So, Sirius did the best thing he could, the heating charm. After the fourth time that day Harry asked for it, Sirius handed him a crayon. He didn't hurt himself like he did with the fork, and he didn't have to do the stupid heating charm.

Week five found Harry trying to climb onto Sirius' racing broom.

"But mine's all locked up!" Harry shrieked. "It's not fair!"

"Yes it is fair, Harry. You know you can't have a broom until that cast comes off," Sirius told him, wishing Hestia wasn't out at the moment. He was ill equipped to handle disicpline.

"Ron said when Bill broke his arm last year, Mrs. Weasley just let them fix him right up! They love him more than you love me!" Harry tried guilting Sirius, knowing the effectiveness of the tactic in the past.

"Harry, that's not true and you know it," Sirius replied, begging anyone who would listen to send Hestia home that second. "You chose to make the broom go higher than you can handle. You can't use your accidental magic to break rules put in place for your safety. Do you understand?"

Harry's eye welled up. "You're supposed to be on my side! You're my friend! Padfoot and Prongs forever! Please just take me to be healed!" Harry tried again.

"No, Harry. You're not allowed to touch my broom and you know it. You'll have to go to your room. You know the rules," Sirius said. Harry didn't want to comply, so Sirius was forced to carry him, kicking and screaming, up the stairs. Finally, they got to Harry's room.

Sirius set Harry down and turned to leave. Harry chose that moment to strike. "You're not even my real dad. I wish he was here so I didn't have to deal with you!"

* * *

"Sirius, he's a child. Children are notoriously heartless. They say mean things to get you to react. He wanted his broom, but it's locked up. Next best choice is your broom. You caught him, and to mask his guilt, he reacted and shifted blame. You can't be angry at yourself or at him. This is what children do," Hestia said, trying to comfort her boyfriend.

"The worst part of this whole mess is that I understand. I understand all those lessons that Minnie tried so hard to teach us about our words. How much damage did we do to Sniv? It's humbling… And I had to have my four year old godson scream it at me," Sirius confided, not realizing that he was choosing Hestia over Remus as his confidant.

"Out of the mouths of babes and all," Hestia gave a slight chuckle.

"I'm so happy it's me he's screaming abuses at, though. Prongs doesn't have to ever have his kid be mad at him. I think I prefer it this way," Sirius told her lowly.

"You were forever trying to protect the lot of them weren't you?" Hestia asked.

"I really was. Even if I failed most of them, this feels like a way to pay Prongs back. Do my damnedest to make sure Harry never hates James and Lily," Sirius said, resolved and feeling much better about the day.

"Look at you, Sirius Black. You're getting all grown up," Hestia said, moving in for a kiss.

Two long, painful weeks of pouting and no fun later, it was time for Harry's cast to . The healer had healed the scratch marks from the fork, so they should have been good to go. When the cast came off, Harry's arm was covered in red, green, blue, and even purple lines.

"Sirius, what did you do?" Hestia turned on him.

"It itched, so Padfoot said to use the crayons. They don't stab like forks," Harry explained.

"Sirius Black, what am I going to do with you?" Hestia asked, causing Remus and Harry to chuckle a bit.

"Love me forever?" Sirius asked, only half joking.

"That could work," she replied, smiling and pecking him on the cheek. "Let's get Harry and Remus home."

* * *

It was weeks before anyone thought to inform Minerva of Harry's accident. She approved of Sirius' way of handling things. She did not, however, appreciate being left out of the loop.

Sirius felt a chill cross his spine before he saw her. When he did, he ran, hiding behind Remus.

"We're sorry! We didn't mean to leave you out!" Sirius said as way of greeting.

"You, Sirius, will inform me before you make these decisions in the future. At the very least, you will inform me before I get a letter from St. Mungo's informing me of the situation," Minerva scolded.

"Yes, ma'am! Whatever you want ma'am!" Sirius responded, still cowering behind a now frightened Remus.

"I'm having flashbacks to 5th year," Remus said, faintly.

"There is one thing I have to say, Minnie dear," Sirius said, getting his Gryffindor courage back.

"And what was that, Mr. Black?" Minerva said, raising an eyebrow.

"I am so sorry, Minerva. I didn't understand what you meant about rules before. I didn't understand what you meant about words, either. Now I do. Thank you for all those lessons that had nothing to do with Transfiguration," Sirius said, hugging the older woman.

"You're welcome, Sirius," She replied, returning the hug.

October 31, 1985

"Hestia! I cannot leave this house dressed like this!" Sirius shrieked from the stairs. `

"Oh, you'll be fine, Sirius. Really, it's Harry's favorite book. It was your idea to expose him to Muggle things after all," Hestia reminded him, shrugging an obnoxious fur coat over a slim fitting black dress.

"How about I wear the ridiculous collar and you reward me after Harry goes to bed?" Sirius said with a smirk, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Eww! Why are you so weird, Padfoot?" Harry asked, coming down the stairs in a dalmation.

"Yeah, Padfoot, why are you so weird?" Remus asked, following Harry dressed as what seemed to be a black dog.

"Now, why couldn't I be the black dog? My name is literally 'black dog'!" Shouted Sirius, trying anything not to wear the spotted outfit.

"Your name is Sirius, silly. Why don't you want to wear the one like me, Padfoot? Did I do something bad?" Harry asked, pouting at his godfather.

"No! No, you didn't do anything bad. I'll dress up as the spotted dog, I promise!" Sirius said in an effort not to upset his godson.

"Well done, Padfoot. He didn't even get tears in before you caved," Remus rubbed his eyes.

"That's right, Harry, always remember that Padfoot is the fun one and Moony is the mean one," Sirius said, bouncing Harry about.

"Down, Padfoot! I'm not a baby anymore!" Harry said, laughing.

"You aren't, are you?" Sirius smiled, feeling guilty that he was sharing this moment with Harry and James and Lily weren't.

"Come on! Let's go trick-or-treating!" Harry cheered, rushing away.

February 22, 1986

"I want Moony!" Harry yelled, jumping on Sirius and Hestia's bed.

"Hey, Harry, why don't you take Hestia downstairs for biscuits?" Sirius asked, sending the two away. "I need to speak with Remus."

"No secrets!" Harry shouted, wanting to know what was going on.

"No secrets," Sirius sighed, rubbing his hands down his face. "Moony is sick. He will be back soon."

"No, NOW!" Harry cried.

"Harry James Potter, go to your room. You do not speak to an adult that way," Hestia said coming out of her room, pulling her hair into a bun.

"Moony!" He tried again.

"Now." She said in a firm voice. Harry huffed and stomped his way to his room and shut the door.

"One day he will figure it out," She smiled, giving him a quick peck on the lips. "Alice and I are going out for drinks. Let Harry out of his rooms in about five minutes and do not forget it's bath night."

"Yes dear," Sirius groaned.

It wasn't long after Hestia left that Sirius sent out the letters. He paced the kitchen in his socks, scratching his head and letting out a disgruntled moan every so often.

"There are two days until the full moon, is this matter of life and death?" Remus sighed, pulling a cup from the cupboard and pouring tea.

"Yes, it is. Why else would I owl you!" Sirius snapped.

"Is Harry going to turn into a beast that can't be controlled and spend the next week attempting to remember what happened and putting healing charms all over his body because being a half breed is frowned upon in our society and he can't go to a hospital?" He shrugged, taking sip of his drink.

"Speaking of your furry problem, Harry wants to see you before you leave again." Sirius said sitting down.

"What is this moral dilemma?" Remus asked, rolling his eyes.

"Not yet, we're waiting on-"

"Where is Harry?" Minnie bellowed. "Where is he? Is he alright? Did he fall off a broom again? I put the most important-"

"This isn't about Harry!" Sirius shouted. "It's about Hestia."

"What did you do to that sweet woman, you horrible man!" Minerva said, smacking him over the head.

"I'm a horrible man who wants to ask her to marry me. And I don't know how." He sighed, slamming his head to the table.

* * *

Kat: Say it say it! It's your turn to ask for reviews! No one seems to be listening to me! Except desireejones99, GinnyPotter6891, I.C.2014, and scrappy8. We adore you!

Gabs: Here's a comment idea: tell us if this should be separate stories for each of the books or if you want a 100+ chapter epic. Your pick, kids.

Kat: Yup, that's right. We need you to make the choice for us...mostly because our decision making skills suck.

Gabs: As always, we own nothing. Except Lord Fluffy, Destroyer of Worlds. But that's a story for another author note.

Kat: Hope you enjoyed the cliffhanger. See you Tuesday!

xoxo Gabs and Kat


	5. Chapter 5- The First Decade Part 3

March 24, 1986

"Don't worry, I've got Harry tonight," Hestia said, kissing Sirius on the nose. "You boys go out back and run to your hearts' content."

"Promise you'll send me your patronus if you need to, yeah?" Sirius asked, wanting nothing more to crawl into bed and sleep forever.

"I promise, but really, Harry and I have been alone before. Be safe." She told him soothingly. "It's you I worry about."

"Don't do that, love. We've been doing this for years," Sirius said with a smile.

"Almost longer than I have been doing this alone," Moony said, coming into the room and dumping Harry on the bed.

"Stay safe, no matter what," Hestia demanded. "Now, you should be off."

They smiled and complied, taking off into the forests surrounding Potter Manor. After they were out of sight, Harry turned pensive, then looked at the rising moon.

"Aunt Hest, why is Moony a werewolf?" Harry asked, throwing Hestia for a loop.

"What did you just say, Sweetie?" Hestia asked, needing confirmation.

"Why is Moony a werewolf?" Harry asked again.

"Harry, how do you know about that?" She continued to question.

"Every full moon, I can hear howling in the distance. I thought I was imagining it, but Billy said only werewolves are out on the full moon. So why is Moony a werewolf?" He explained.

"How do you know it's Moony and not Padfoot, Harry?" Hestia asked, taking Harry to his room.

"Padfoot turns into a dog. Daddy turned into a stag. The Rat Bastard turns into a rat. So, Moony has to be the werewolf," Harry told her knowingly.

"First of all, don't say the 'b' word, do you understand? Good. Next, yes, Remus is a werewolf. Are you at all in danger?" Hestia asked, having prepared for this conversation long ago.

"Moony folds all the socks. Even the ones Padfoot wears. He's not dangerous unless you are a bad guy," Harry informed her.

"Oh, what bad guys have you come across, young man?" Hestia asked, wondering if Muggle school was the best option.

"Sometimes it's Draco, sometimes it's Ron, sometimes the Twins, but never Neville. He's not very good at it. He always wants to take care of Marly. Why does he take care of Marly, but Ginny just has to follow us everywhere?" Harry asked, ending the conversation without his answer.

"Ginny is only a year younger than you. She's not the burden you boys think she is," Hestia informed him, taking him upstairs for bath time.

"She won't be the princess! She always wants to be an Auror! She ruins the game!" Harry lamented, making Hestia wish her biggest problem was whether or not the girl would play 'The Girl' in a child's game.

"Oh, and why does she have to be a princess? Do you want to tell your Aunt Alice that girls can't be Aurors?" Hestia challenged.

"Aunt Alice isn't a girl! She's a woman! Padfoot said there's a difference!" Harry explained.

"What, pray, is the difference?" Hestia asked, wondering what her boyfriend had taught his charge.

"Girls are ewwy. Women are nice and cook and clean and spend money and make owies go away," Harry passed on his education, unaware that he had gotten his hero into trouble. "You can also have sleepovers with loads of girls and it's okay. Having sleepovers with loads of women is wrong."

"Really? Well, I will remember that. In the meantime, why don't you go in there and get ready for your bath. I'll be in in a moment to make sure you're washing up. Got it?" She said, pointing to the bathroom.

"Hest, can I snuggle with you in your room tonight?" Harry asked, turning his puppy eyes on her.

"Oh, yes, you can." Hestia said, only hesitating a little. She knew these days were short and she was going to miss them. _If only Harry had a sibling of some kind._

Hestia pushed her last thought aside. She knew that Sirius would love nothing more than to give Harry a surrogate sibling, but she wasn't ready. They weren't even married. Instead, she made sure to through their nightly routines before snuggling Harry into her and Sirius' bed, reading them both to sleep.

June 3, 1986

Sirius found himself the butt of a cosmic joke about the time Draco and Harry were approaching their 6th birthdays. He was currently taking them to Gringotts to teach them about family account management. They would be introduced to their inheritance vaults as well as the family vault. Narcissa and Andromeda had agreed to tag along, wanting nothing more than to watch 'ickle Siri' teach two tenacious boys everything he had tried so hard to ignore.

"Now, boys, remember to be polite. Goblins take care of our money for us. If you are polite with them, they make sure you have higher returns. Understand?" Sirius asked.

"No. Can I have ice cream?" Harry said, looking bored.

"Harry, I know this is super boring, but you have to learn this, okay?" Sirius said, kneeling down in front of him.

"But I don't understand," Harry said again.

"Do you use your manners at the Burrow?" Sirius asked, ignoring his cousin's snickers.

"Yes I do. Otherwise I get timeout," Harry replied, with Draco nodding furiously in the background.

"Do you use your manners when you go to Longbottom Manor?" Sirius asked.

"Oh yes. Otherwise you have to listen to Mrs. Longbottom lecture you for hours," Harry said, remembering his last lecture with the imperious Augusta Longbottom. Draco winced at the memory of a similar event.

"That's right. Do you use your manners at school?" Sirius asked.

"Yes I do. If you do, you get rewarded," Harry informed him.

"Exactly. If you use your manners here, you get rewarded. For now, I buy you ice cream. Later, it will be high returns on investment," Sirius explained. "Behave yourself until we get home and you get ice cream. Deal?" Sirius said, winking.

"Yay!" Harry and Draco cheered.

"Siri darling, when are you going to make an honest woman of Hestia? You'll make an excellent father, you know. Plenty of practice already," Andromeda commented knowingly.

"Enough from you. You know why you're here- I mean other than to irritate me," Sirius said grouchily.

"Of course Siri. Make sure you don't do anything in poor taste," Andromeda smirked.

"Hestia says everything he does is in poor taste," Harry informed the women. He smiled as they laughed at his cheek.

* * *

"So, I just give my key to the elf?" Harry asked, throwing his key into the air.

"They're Goblins," Draco clarified.

"You only know that because Ginny said it," Harry huffed.

Sirius grabbed the key in the air, "I told you that, two minutes ago. Now focus. Draco, that's the Malfoy family vault. It's yours. Not that we want you to touch all that dirty money," He added with a mumble.

"Now, this is the Black family vault," He told them, opening it with a small slit in his hand. "It only opens with the blood of a Black family member."

"But that means I can't open it!" Harry pouted, crossing his arms.

"That sounds like dark magic," Draco added, moving over to his mom.

"Well, not everyone in our family is like that," Cissa told him. "The Malfoy vault is the same. It's to protect what is yours."

"When you come to age, you will be able to open both vaults Draco." Andromeda reassured him with a smile. "No more Blacks will be into dark magic."

Draco nodded his head, looking down at the floor.

"Now, Harry, the Potter vault can be opened with just your key. I hold onto it because we don't want you to lose it."

"Can I see my vault?" Harry beamed.

"In a minute, right now I need your help with something," Sirius told him, opening the vaults door.

"What!"

"I need your help finding a ring." Sirius told him. Narcissa and Andromeda both looked at one another then rushed to Sirius' side, wrapping their arms around them.

"I'm so excited for you!" Andromeda squealed. "Another Black woman to be added to the family."

"It's about time you stepped up! You're finally growing up." Narcissa added, ignoring the two young boys.

"Does this mean Hestia isn't a tart anymore?" Harry asked.

"Is Severus a tart?" Draco asked scratching his head.

"Does he stay in your mummy's room?" Harry asked, tossing his key to Draco.

"Yeah," He told him, tossing the key back.

"Then he's a tart," Harry shrugged.

"Boys! Get over here and help us find a ring," Andy called to them.

Harry put his key into his pocket, and walking into the vault.

Between the five of them, it took three hours to find the perfect ring. Mostly because Narcissa and Andromeda kept stopping to shriek and ask Sirius questions that he didn't know the answers to.

It was Sirius who had picked up the ring from seventh shelf on the left. It was an elegant ring, with a carat oval diamond in middle. Down the sides of the band were small red rubies that glittered.

"Is that all?" Harry asked, putting down a knight's helmet. "It's so small."

"And yet, so beautiful," Narcissa sighed, taking the ring from his hands. "I believe this was your great, great grandmothers, Draco."

"Why would a girl want a ring anyways?" Draco asked.

"So she knows she is loved."

September 22nd, 1986

"Sirius, I'm expecting. Tell me how I'm expecting? I thought the annulment agreement said I couldn't," Narcissa asked her cousin, panic evident.

"Well, you see, Cissa dear, I said you couldn't have a pureblood's baby. Wasn't expecting you to shack up with Sniv," Sirius told her bluntly, knowing things would only go downhill from here. "Now you'll have to marry him. I don't want to be related to Sniv. Why couldn't you do the contraceptive charm?"

December 31st, 1986

Harry kept playing with his hair. Hestia had tried almost everything on it to keep it pushed out of his face for the pictures, but it was no use. Harry would just shake his head and move it right back to where it always sat.

"I give up," Hestia sighed, standing up in her black dress. "You truly have your father's hair."

"Ok," Harry smiled.

"Hest, Harry, you two ready?" Sirius called from the door. "You know how Cissa likes to torment me when we are late."

"Well, then she will have to deal with Harry's hair." Hestia said placing a kiss on his lips, and gaining an 'eww' from Harry.

"Kissing is gross," the 6 year old said with his arms holding over his chest.

"Exactly, and you should never do it," Hestia said grabbing his hand and apparating them to Narcissa's new manor. It was one of the Black's old home, one where Sirius would unwillingly go in his summers. Tonight, however, it was brightly lit with rich colors and over the top food. Harry ran from Hestia and Sirius to go find Neville, Ron, Draco and maybe Ginny.

"I'm not going to play the princess," Ginny told the other boys, her hands on her hips.

"What if I played the prince?" Draco asked.

"Can I play?" Harry said joining with his friends. "I'll play the prince."

Hestia let out a laugh, before pulling Sirius away from the children, a smirk in his eyes. "He is like James," He told her, before pulling her to the back door and into the tall, snow covered trees.

"Sirius, the party's this way," Hestia shrieked.

"Nah, the party is wherever I am," Sirius smirked. "And I want to be out here."

"Why?" Hestia asked. "I finally got to dress up all nice and pretty and you want to go have a shag in the back yard? Where there are a hundred people around?"

"Well, I was going to ask you to marry me, but if you want me to wait longer, I can." Sirius shrugged, pulling away from her.

"You-Sirius Orion Black! You just-you can't" Hestia fumbled for words.

Sirius laughed and pulled her closer to him as he got down on one knee. "Hestia Marie Jones, you've been the best thing to ever happen to me, and are the best person in Harry's life. So, will you please marry me?"

"Yes, oh, my, yes." She laughed, as he slipped the ring on her finger and pulled him up to kiss her.

"I don't get it," Harry told Ron and Neville from the back door.

"Does this mean they are going to have babies too?" Ron asked.

"You could have a little sibling too!" Neville added.

Harry shook his head no. "My parents are dead. They can't have anymore kids."

"But they would be like your siblings. You could have Ginny if you wanted." Ron added.

April 24th, 1987

"Do you think it's a boy or a girl?" Draco asked sitting across the hospital room, his feet barely touching the floor.

"Girl," Harry said. "Neville has a baby sister, Ron has a Ginny."

"I don't want a baby brother." Draco sighed.

"Did I miss it?" Severus asked, running down the hall. A girl with bright pink hair followed after him. She was around fifteen and was wearing Hufflepuff robes. She blew a bubble, winked at the boys and it popped, and sat down next to Harry.

"Draco, come," Severus called.

Draco rolled his eyes at him, but stood and followed him. "It's like he thinks I'm Uncle Sirius and a dog."

"I hope it's a girl!" Harry called out to him, before picking up his book with a sigh.

Draco ran to keep up with Severus, who went and kissed his mother, placing a hand on her stomach. Even after being married last October, Draco still wasn't used to the idea of sharing his mother. He went to her other side and took her hand.

* * *

"What are you going to name her?" Draco asked, holding the baby girl in his hands.

"Atria Auva," Narcissa smiled at her children.

"Using the Black naming system, I see. Although, I don't recognize the constellations," Sirius noted, ready to bless the child for the House of Black.

"Stars, actually, not constellations. 'Atria' being the brightest star in Alpha Trianguli Australis and 'Auva' being the least horrid name of a star in 'Virgo.' A touch, I believe, her father will love," Narcissa smiled at Severus.

"She's got your hair, Sniv, but it's not all greasy. I told you our Black genetics are superior to all," Sirius said, his soft gaze belying the comment.

"You say that, Black, but Draco is the spitting image of Malfoy," Snape said, taking the wind out of his sails.

"That's because Narcissa is broken. She's all blonde with pasty skin, too. First blonde Black in generations. Of course that's going to affect the kid's appearance. For now, though, Atria Auva Snape, we welcome you to the Black Family. You have our net of protection over you, may your life be long, happy, and prosperous. So I say, so mote it be. There, that's done. Just remember, Atria, I'm your favorite Uncle Sirius. I'll head to Gringotts and get her inheritance vault started, you two just stay here and enjoy your time. Draco, you're coming with me. It looks like a couple more nights of sleepovers are called for," Sirius said, lifting Atria with ease and placing her in Snape's waiting arms. "You did good, Sniv. And you'll do great. Now that we know more about each other, you just remember, if I can parent without _becoming_ my parents, so can you."

* * *

Gabs: Well, it's not Cassiopea. Or Lyra. That's all I cared about.

Kat: I'm surprised as well. Who gets to name the next new character? Me, right?

Gabs: Which one?

Kat: Don't spoil all of our secrets! As always we own nothing. Ha! I said it first!

Gabs: Damn you. If we get an arbitrary number of reviews, we'll post an extra chapter this week.

Kat: Yes, feel special because I have 125 papers to grade. Thanks to desireejones99, GinnyPotter6891, and minerdude for all of the reviews!

XOXO Gabs and Kat


	6. Chapter 6- The First Decade Part 4

June 6, 1987

"I'm going to be sick," Hestia said, trying to not throw up. " I can't believe I thought I could plan a wedding in 6 months!"

"You look beautiful. Remus is making sure that Sirius is sober, Frank is making sure that Sirius is drunk, and Minerva is somewhere making sure all the sprogs are behaving," Alice reassured her. "Your only issue, as far as I can see, is getting Sirius to let go of Remus long enough to get married. You remember how Sirius and James were at that wedding."

"They wouldn't! They couldn't! But they said it was tradition!" Hestia paced the room, her gown following behind.

"I know it's your day and all, Hest, but you don't have to act oblivious. The sooner you accept the facts and embrace it, the better the wedding will run." Narcissa said from the door, holding Atria in her arms.

"Out of all the days to act like children!" Hestia growled.

"So, it's no different than any other day?" Alice commented, picking up Hestia's flowers. "Come along, it will be beautiful."

Hestia nodded her head and smiled at her friend before walking towards the back gardens of Potter Manor. The trees were all decorated with white tulle and flowing together with lights. The flowers were all blooming with bursts of reds, pinks, and blues all around them. The guests sat facing away from her as Alice starting walking down the aisle.

Hestia stayed out of sight, watching Harry and Ginny march down the aisle together, their hands locked together as Ginny gently threw flower petals from the gardens on the ground. Sirius was smiling, whispering something into Remus' ear when the musicians changed their tune. Her father put her veil over her face, and then they turned the corner to see Sirius smiling brightly at her.

He had flattened out his dress robes, more than likely Molly's doing, and his black hair was parted away from his eyes that smiled mischievously at her.

When she reached him, she couldn't help but note that Remus was there, too. Not standing respectfully to the side, but _there._ He and Sirius had their arms slung around each other's necks, smiling like loons. This, it seemed was a perfect metaphor for her life with Sirius.

The offical started to speak and everything became a blur. Hestia felt her father kiss her cheek and Sirius tensing up. Remus pushed him forward to grab her hand and lead her up the small platform.

Hestia smiled and took Sirius' hand. She turned and faced him.

There were vows and such until:

"Remus?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, go talk to her, mate. You've been waiting for this. He's all yours, sweetie," Remus said, taking both a physical and metaphorical step back.

Hestia let out a laugh, a small tear coming through her eyes. Sirius smiled and wiped it away. "Welcome to the Marauders, wifey." Sirius laughed.

"Never call me that again, got it?" She said through a water smile.

"A Marauder? You're stuck with me," Sirius told her, sealing their marriage with a kiss.

September 18, 1987

Saturday mornings were 'Daddy time' for the Weasley, Malfoy-Snape, Longbottom, and Potter-Black families. The men would take the children, and often Poor Remus, and gather at one house or another and do something that often was never spoken of with the women-folk. If the women noticed their children becoming adept at self-defense and defense against the dark arts, they never said a thing, thus ensuring the continuation of this ritual.

On that crisp fall morning, Alice and Hestia both complained of feeling ill. No one thought any more about it as several of the children had been down various times in the last few weeks.

"Molly, dear, how are you enjoying having three away at Hogwarts this year?" Narcissa questioned, holding little Atria in her arms.

"Still have the twins, so it's still exhausting. Percy has never been a problem child. I do feel bad, though. Sometimes I think he feels ignored, what being near the middle and just older than the twins. I should send him a goodie basket for his first year," Molly mused, missing her quiet, put together son that never pulled pranks.

"You can always ship the twins to ours. It's good for Sirius and Remus to deal with little pranksters," Hestia said, sipping her tea. She made a face and added, "This tea is awful. Why did I pick it?"

"Don't tell me you would wish the twins on Poor Remus?" Molly questioned.

"'Poor Remus?' 'Poor Remus?' Let me tell you a story about 'Poor Remus.' He turned my knickers gold and maroon last week. I've got a bra that looks like a set of snitches now! Told me it was to keep me safe! My husband was a Beater, so he wouldn't know how to catch a snitch! 'Poor Remus' indeed," Hestia huffed, causing the women to laugh.

"I remember the Marauders vaguely from school. I knew that Remus wasn't as innocent as he seemed. Siri wouldn't keep someone like that around for long," Andromeda giggled. "Andy, dear, how is little Nymphadora liking 5th years? Worried about OWLS yet?" Narcissa asked, calming herself and sipping at her tea.

"Oh Dora and Charlie will never come 'round, I fear- no offense, Molly," to which Molly waved her off, having the same concerns, "She's talking Auror career path, which I blame fully on Sirius. I suggested something a little less… coordinated. She told me she 'wants to be like Frank and Alice were before they got old and had all the kids,' cheeky girl."

At that moment, both Hestia and Alice ran for the bathroom. Molly and Narcissa waited at the table, while Andromeda followed. Narcissa saw an opportunity and took it.

"Molly, there is something I've been meaning to say for years now and we've never had a moment alone. I am no longer a Malfoy, but my son is. I cannot thank you and Arthur enough for giving him a chance."

"We weren't, Merlin knows. Then, McGonagall got a hold of us and really gave us the what-for. I'm sorry we almost treated him poorly because of his father. Can you forgive that?" Molly admitted, somewhat shamefully.

"Yes," Narcissa said simply. Further conversation was halted as Andromeda came back with Alice and Hestia in tow.

"We've got a situation and two witches are in need of St. Mungo's Maternity department," Andromeda informed them quickly.

"What? Really?" Narcissa said, jumping from her chair. "Off we go then."

"Those spells are only right 95% of the time," Hestia huffed.

"You're just put out because your test keeps saying you've got twins," Alice pointed out.

"Twins do run on your side of the family," Cissy stated. "You do have two older sisters, correct?"

"No one wants to hear it out of you," Hestia huffed.

"Let's be off, then. Want to find out if this is right," Alice said, handling the news much better.

* * *

It was another two weeks before Hestia felt secure enough to tell Sirius. She new she had to do something soon; Remus had started sniffing around her that afternoon. If he didn't realize what was going already, he would figure it out soon. She just had to come up with a way to tell him, which was proving to be more difficult than she thought.

"Is there something the matter, love?" Sirius asked later that night, noting she was wearing some awful flannel pajamas, the worst things he had ever seen.

"Just. Just promise me something," Hestia requested.

"The world," was Sirius' automatic reply.

"Don't… Can we not use Castor and Pollux? It would be horribly cliche. I couldn't stand it," Hestia knew she was muddling this up.

"Hest, love, did you have part of this conversation in your head? I don't understand?" He questioned.

"It's twins, Sirius, and your family names children after stars! And the twin stars are Castor and Pollux! I will not have a child called Pollux! It would be horrid!" Hestia wailed, quite aware of her emotions in a way she hadn't been in a long time.

"Twins? Whose twins? The Weasley twins?" Sirius questioned, not wanting to get his hopes up.

"Not the Weasley twins! They've got names, haven't they? Our twins you foolish man!" Hestia screeched.

"Our twins? I'm going be a father. OI, MOONY! WHERE ARE YOU? I'M GOING TO BE A FATHER!" Sirius shouted running through the house, searching out his friend. Harry came out of his room, having been woken up by Sirius' shouts of delight.

"Wha's goin' on?" He questioned, rubbing his eyes.

"James! I'm having twins! There'll be two of 'em. Can you wait?" Sirius said, grabbing Harry up and swinging him around.

"No' James, Padfoot. I'm Harry," Harry told him exasperatedly. This was not the first time Sirius had confused him for his father in a moment of joy.

"Harry, love, come here. Your godfather has gone insane. Sirius, hon, find Remus. Harry, let's have a talk," Hestia requested, leading Harry back to his room.

"Harry, you know how Aunt Alice and Aunt Cissy had babies?" Hestia started, knowing this could get ugly.

"Yeah…." Harry had a sinking feeling in his gut.

"Well, in a few months, I'm going to have twins," she told him gently.

"Does that mean… are you trying to replace me?" Harry asked, nervous. "Does that mean Dumbledore wins and I have to go live with the Dursley's?" Harry asked, remembering half heard conversations from years past.

"No," Hestia said quickly, pulling him into her arms. "We could never replace you, Harry. We love you. You mean the world to Remus, Sirius and me. This just means that there is more love in the world. What your mom and dad used to save you."

"But that's what killed them." Harry cried. "Their love killed them."

Hestia couldn't stop the tears in her eyes. These she couldn't blame on hormones. "No. You listen to me right now more than you have ever listened to someone before." She told him, pulling hands from over his crying eyes. "Your parents were killed by a man who was very, very bad. They did nothing wrong. Do you understand? Your parents are not dead because of love. Your parents live through you. Never blame love for their deaths. Do you understand?"

Harry nodded his head, wiping the tears from his eyes. "Can I be alone now?"

* * *

"Harry, it's me, Remus. Can I come in?" Remus knocked lightly on Harry's door, knowing he was still awake. Hestia had found Sirius shortly after her conversation with Harry and had been inconsolable. Sirius had taken her back to their room in order to calm the witch, silently pleading with his best friend to talk the with youngster.

Harry hesitated, knowing why Remus had come. He didn't mean to make Hestia cry, but he had concerns and no one seemed to care about Harry anymore. He knew he would be in big trouble for lashing out the way he did, and that it would be even worse if he didn't make the right choice here. Still, he hesitated.

"Harry, you're not in trouble, Marauders' Honor. Just let me in so you and I can have a chat," Remus requested, throwing Harry for a loop. If he wasn't in trouble, why couldn't they just leave him alone? After a few more moments, he slowly opened the door.

"I didn't mean to make Hest, cry," Harry said, face downcast.

"I know you didn't. But that's not why I'm here," Remus said, coming in and closing the door. "Let's get you all tucked back in. Then, I'm going to tell you a story."

"I've already had a story tonight. Why do I need another one?" Harry asked, quite put out that Remus was going to ignore his pain.

"This is a different sort of story. Now, when we go to the library, what are the two kinds of books?" Remus asked, throwing Harry for a loop. This was not the time for lessons, this was the time for pouting. "Harry?" Remus asked again, demanding his full attention.

"Fiction and Non-Fiction," Harry said automatically, wondering what this had to do with anything.

"Very good. Now, we often read fiction books to you at bedtime, don't we?" Remus asked.

"Yes…" Harry was hesitant. He knew this tone. Padfoot called it his 'Minnie' tone. It meant he was going to get a lesson, but he wouldn't know it until after it happened.

"Now, Non-Fiction stories are based wholly on true facts, you remember this, yes?" Remus continued, distracting Harry.

"I remember," Harry said, attention fully on Remus.

"The story I am going to tell you isn't in any book because it would upset the Ministry," Remus started.

"Dirty bastards," Harry said automatically.

"No more politics at breakfast, it seems. I'll let you have that one tonight. Don't always follow Sirius' lead, okay?" At this, Harry nodded. "Good, now, back to our story. It's called The Little Werewolf:

"Once, there was a little werewolf. For years and years he was all alone. The full moon always scared the little werewolf because of shapes and noises the shadows made. He would run and run from invisible monsters, getting all scratched up in the process. As bad as full moons were, the rest of the month was worse. Do you know why, Harry? Because he was all alone. He didn't have any friends. His parents were scared that he would get hurt if made friends, so they kept him to himself.

"When the boy was 11 however, do you know what he got? His Hogwarts letter. A wonderful wizard came to his house and told him he could go to school with other children. He was nervous because he hadn't been around other children in so long. But, this is a brave werewolf, so he faced his fears and went to Hogwarts, where he became a Gryffindor.

"In Gryffindor, he met a fawn, a puppy, and a rat. They weren't afraid of the little werewolf, mostly because he was quiet and he folded his socks, where the others didn't. Soon, however, it was the first full moon he ever had away from home. There were different, scarier shadows at his school. He ran even further and harder than he did at home in the country. He was even more injured after these full moons than before.

"Soon, his friends the fawn, the puppy, and the rat all figured out what he was so scared of and why. So, on full moon nights, they did whatever they could to help, including going into the woods to play tag with their new friend. The little werewolf learned that the shadows weren't scary when he had friends to face them with. This, more than all the potions in the world, saved the little werewolf from nearly killing himself with fear every month.

"Do you know what his friends were showing him, Harry?"

"Dad, Padfoot, and the Rat Bastard were showing you love, Uncle Moony," Harry said, understanding immediately who this story was about. "But, if the Rat Bastard loved you so much, why did he let the bad man kill my mummy and daddy?"

"Harry, I pray that you never find this out, but sometimes, friends love themselves more than they love others. When this happens, they are willing to sacrifice anything to keep themselves alive. As we got older, Peter felt left out of the group. Instead of talking to us, letting us help him through his insecurities, he grew bitter inside. But he isn't the focus. Who is the focus of the story?" Remus tried to explain gently.

"Dad and Padfoot. They loved you enough to turn themselves into animals to take care of you. Padfoot makes you live with us so you won't do something self-righteous, like run away. Hest takes care of me on the full moon so that Sirius can go run with you. Uncle Moony, when I'm big do you think Padfoot will teach me how to turn into an animal so that I can help take care of you on full moon nights? Is that a good way to show love?" Harry asked, leaving Remus baffled.

"I… uh… I'll talk to Sirius about that. For now, do you understand what love does? Love doesn't take life, Harry. Love makes life worth living. Your mother and father would want you to remember that, okay?" Remus told him, grabbing his face gently and pressing their foreheads together.

"Also to keep your friends close because they can help you face the shadows," Harry told him, not understanding how necessary that lesson would be. "I feel better, Uncle Moony. Thank you."

April 3rd, 1988

Harry was rolling one of his marbles on Hestia's large stomach while she read the paper in the living room. He was pretending that it was the quaffle and had the miniature Quidditch players fly around the room playing the game, zooming in and out of Hestia's paper. Sirius and Remus were gone for the full moon the night before.

Harry got up, and ran after the quidditch players. The rain hadn't stopped all night, and the ground was too wet to play outside on the cold day.

Hestia laughed as he ran into the kitchen and coming back out with some bacon hanging from his mouth. It was then when she felt the pain stomach. Hestia sat up slowly, as she did everything nowadays.

"Do you want to play?" Harry asked excitedly. For the past few months she couldn't be as active in playing with him, as her belly got in the way. She had left that to all of his friends, and Remus and Sirius as well.

The pain came again in her stomach. "Your adoptive siblings are being very mean." She sighed, her hand going to the painful spot.

"You're face is getting pale. Like Moony does around this time. And really puffy too. Like someone is blowing you up. Am I blowing you up! I thought I stopped accidental magic!" Harry said, stopping all of the Quidditch player that were flying in the air. Small thuds sounded around the room as they dropped.

"I'm fine," Hestia said through her teeth, grabbing for something to hold onto.

"You don't look fine," Harry said putting his hand on her forehead like she did when he was sick.

"I'm," she started with a clamped jaw. "Fine."

Harry shook his head again and helped her get all the way up from the couch. "Moony said that if you look really really sick to take you to the hospital."

"Harry, I will be-"

Harry had already grabbed the Floo Powder and pushed her into the fireplace, sending them into the hospital ward.

From the time Harry wrote the letter, it was a matter of twenty minutes before Sirius was in the hospital room. Hestia was sitting up, her face white as she talked to the healer. "I don't understand, I'm not due for another three weeks!"

Running to her side, Sirius grabbed her hand and kissed the top of her sweating head.

"This can happen with multiples," the healer said. "We are just going to start labor now, before any more problems can happen."

"What about the babies? What problems?" Sirius asked, holding her.

"Well, this can happen with any pregnancy, but since you are having twins, the risks are greater. You have something the Muggles call preeclampsia."

"In Wizard terms, please," Sirius hissed.

"Her blood is running at high pressure rate and can harm the babies. You're at 37 weeks. Our best option for you and the babies is to start your labor now.

"Ok," Hestia said nodded her head.

"Then we will start to prep you." The Healer said, walking to get someone else.

"Where's Harry?" Sirius asked looking around the room.

"At the Weasleys. Molly, Ron and Ginny came and picked him up. I wasn't sure what to do. You should go get him. He will want to be here to see them."

It seemed like forever to Sirius, but they wanted to take every moment of this in. Harry sat next to him, watching the little babies move, just like his father did when Harry himself was born. Sirius patted him on the back. "Are you ready to finally meet them?"

"I don't want to drop them," Harry said backing away. Just like James did.

Sirius laughed and pick up his son. "This is Rigel Leo."

"Wha?" Harry responded.

"Rigel, because it's the brightest star in Orion. His middle name will be Leo, because, well, he'll be our little Gryffindor one day." Sirius said handing him to Harry.

"What about her?" Harry asked, holding the baby's head.

"Adhara Navi. Navi is a star in Cissy's favorite constellation, Cassiopeia." Hestia smiled weakly.

"So, they will be mine? Like mine to help? Just like Draco and Neville?" Harry asked making a face Rigel.

"Only if you promise to love them." Hestia told him. "Do you think you can do that?"

Harry nodded.

April 29, 1988

Alice Longbottom was done being pregnant. She had told Frank she was done after Marly, but in a moment of weakness she let him talk her into a third. However, after chancing two children around while pregnant with a third, she decided once and for all that if Franklin Longbottom wanted anymore sprogs, he had better just head to whatever Black family property Sirius owned and find himself a nice dark curse that let him carry the thing for 9 months.

"Neville Longbottom, get back here and pick up your shoes! I have asked you at least ten times this morning!" Alice shouted through the house, looking for her errant son. She knew she would find him in the solarium, caring for his plants. After several horrifying attempts by Frank's family to scare the magic out of her son, Alice started letting him work in her solarium, growing plants. His first magic had been there, making a nearly dead petunia burst back to life after he had nearly drown the poor thing.

"I'm coming, Mum," Neville said, going to get his shoes. Suddenly, her hand went to her son's shoulder, halting his movements. Having given birth before, she knew the difference between Braxton-Hicks contractions and the real deal. "Neville, go get your father right now. Don't ask questions."

Alice was never more grateful for those daddy- days the children had as she was when Neville ran up the stairs, screaming for his father, not questioning why he was doing it, but following orders like a good little soldier.

"Alice, what is it?" Frank asked, running through the house, alerted by Neville's cries.

"It's time. Right now. Hard labor is setting in right now. Neville, get Marly and floo to the Weasley's. Frank, we're headed to St. Mungo's," Alice ordered. Neville ran up the stairs, grabbed Marly up, and ran to the nearest floo. Alice just had time to hear the safety charms ring out before Frank helped her floo to St. Mungo's.

"Quick! My wife's in hard labor," Frank announced to the Welcome Witch.

It became a blur after that. Alice was aware of pain, frustration, and an overwhelming need to punch Frank- on fully supported by Moody once he arrived on sight to 'make sure no dark wizards attack during this moment of weakness.' Alice was certain that her mentor just missed having her around.

After hours of hard labor, in the wee hours of April 30, Olivia Longbottom was born. She was healthy, with dark hair and blue eyes. Alice was ridiculously proud of the baby in her arms. Frank stayed the night with her, promising to retrieve Olivia's siblings for a morning meet and greet. That first night, like all first nights, promised satisfying exhaustion for the next few months.

* * *

Neville thought that Olivia was much less wrinkly than he remembered Marly being. She also seemed a bit smaller, but that could be because he was 7 instead of 4. Holding his newest sister, he realized that he would have to take care of this one, too. Two sisters suddenly seemed like a lot of work. Marly was already fearless, eating weird plants, stealing Sirius' racing broom, and he even caught her trying to kiss one of the local stray dogs. Right on it's tongue. Yes, Marly was fearless and Neville was having a hard time keeping up with her alone. He didn't know if he could handle this one being that careless.

"Dad, what if I can't take of both of them all the time?" Neville asked, cradling his baby sister closer.

"Neville, don't worry about that. Your mum and I will always be here to help you. And even if we can't, you can always go the Weasley's or the Blacks or Professor McGonagall. There are so many adults who would love to help you. You're not in this alone, I promise," Frank reassured his son, happy that he was taking this responsibility serious.

"I'll remember that, Dad," Neville smiled up at Frank, knowing his father would always be there for him.

"Let's go introduce Olivia to the rest, shall we?" Frank asked, taking his daughter from Neville. They left the quiet hospital room and brave the crowd like the Gryffindors they were.

December 25, 1988

"Minerva! You shouldn't have! You really, really shouldn't have!" Hestia said, watching as Sirius and Harry stared in wonderment at the latest Quidditch broom on the market.

"Oh, pish. I knew you wouldn't let Sirius buy him one, but he only has three and half more years until Hogwarts. I expect this boy to be on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. I will not take another loss to Severus lightly! We'll lose Charlie just before! Best Seeker in a century. That boy could be a professional, if only he weren't so interested in those dragons," Minerva lamented, not drawing Harry's attention at all.

"Three and a half years yet. Minerva, should you really spoil him so?" Hestia asked, bouncing Rigel in her arms while Adhara enjoyed tummy time with her father, eyeing the broom in the floor with only passing interest.

"Oh, but I only get to see him on holidays and over the summer. I want him to know how much I adore him," Minerva said, smiling at the boy.

"Oh, Minerva. He really does miss you when you're gone," Hestia reassured her old mentor.

"Of course he does. I buy him candies and fancy racing brooms. I've even got him a practice snitch," Minerva announced, pulling it from her pocket. This caught Harry's attention.

"Thanks Aunt Minnie! I love all of it! I'll be the best Seeker you've ever seen!" Harry said, grabbing the snitch up, then throwing himself into Minerva's arms.

"That's all I ask, Harry. I want you to be the best Seeker ever. I don't want anything more from you, and don't you ever let anyone, especially Dumbledore, tell you otherwise. Always be the best Harry you can be. Nothing more, nothing less," Minerva said, enjoying a cuddle with her favorite boy. It ended all too soon for her tastes, but boys will be boys, or so they say.

"Can I take my broom to Draco's house?" Harry asked, giving her a set of puppy eyes to rival even Padfoot's best attempts.

"No, Harry love. That will have to wait until after you've mastered it. What fun is showing off your new broom if you can't even handle it properly?" Hestia, being immune to puppy eyes, intervened.

"Good point, Hest. I'll wait! Can I practice on it now?" Harry asked.

"Right now, we are getting ready to go see Draco, Atria, and Dora. Sirius, love, are you sure Remus doesn't want to join us?" Hestia asked, corralling a squirming Rigel.

"The last moon was hard on him, being so close to the solstice. He's better off here, asleep, with plenty of chocolate and red meat. He'll be fine, just doesn't need to be near so much noise, is all," Sirius said, grabbing his daughter up in his arms. "Let's get a move on. Narcissa always blames me if we're late."

"You are usually the reason we are late. Can you take your son and your godson and get them dressed, please? I'll take my daughter and do the same," Hestia said, switching the babies with Sirius, pecking him on the cheek as she went.

"Ew! Hest, why are you so weird?" Harry asked, still believing the girls had cooties. Except for Ginny and Marly, they were basically boys. Atria was an inside kind of girl, preferring to act like an adult, but she was family, so she couldn't have cooties. Olivia and Adhara were too little, but Harry figured they would be inside kinds of girls; at least, they were inside girls right now, so they didn't matter much to Harry.

Sirius managed to get Harry and Rigel into suitable clothing for the holidays, even if it took entirely too long. He didn't think it fair that Minerva had went to help Hestia with Adhara. He was being double teamed and they were off taking care of the easy child. Finally, they floo-ed to Black Manor where Narcissa was hosting the Black family Christmas dinner.

It was a pleasant afternoon, with Harry telling Draco all about his new broom and Draco explaining all about his new joke items from Zonkos. Severus and Minerva had a friendly debate over house rivalries, with Sirius and Narcissa weighing in as needed. Hestia kept Sirius from hexing Snape when the conversation became too heated and Minerva showed that she had no problem scolding her colleague when Snape continues to egg him on.

That evening, Minerva arrived back at Hogwarts, reminiscing on the day past. She was never more happy that she saved Harry Potter from those muggles as she was when she saw his face opening her gifts that morning. She would do anything to make sure that boy didn't become a pawn for Dumbledore's mad games, if only because she couldn't save his parents. Shaking off that gloomy thought, Minerva turned and resolved to buy the boy Seeker mitts soon, just to spoil him a bit more.

* * *

Gabs: Well, Kat decided arbitrary review number wasn't met. Oh well, extra long chapter.

Kat: Don't put that on me! I'm studying for the GRE! However, we did get enough to update early!

Gabs: Oh fine. I am also unable to run the update thingy. That's also a good reason.

Kat: Perhaps we should tell them what an number of "arbitrary" number is. I always like it when I know what I have to score...150….

Gabs: Oh, hush you. We'll be lucky to make Tuesday's update, what with American Thanksgiving coming up.

Kat: I have Wednesday off.

Gabs: As always, we own nothing.

Kat: We would like to thank: Fredasally, scrappy8, desireejones99, GinnyPotter6891, merdarkandtwisty, and Rocketeer101 Keep up the awesome reviews!

Gabs: Yes, thank you! Also thanks to all the other readers! We love you, too!

Kat: Yeah, 77 follows and 34 favs!

XOXO Gabs & Kat


	7. Chapter 7- The First Decade Part 5

April 1, 1989

"Now, boys. You must never tell Molly or Minnie what we are about to tell you," Sirius said, cornering the twins outside with Remus.

"We have your birthday present, but it's not a physical present, yet," Remus said, a twinkle of mischief in his eye.

"What? You got us a riddle for our birthday?" Fred asked, looking mock injured.

"That's just cruel," George added, smirking.

"Ah, but we don't have the gift, you see," Remus said, smirking back.

"It's tucked in Filch's office at Hogwarts. All you have to do is get into his office, preferably with detention, say 'accio Map,' and 'BAM,' happy belated birthday present, twins," Sirius told them, smiling a mischievous smile.

"And what do we do when we get said map?" The twins asked in unison.

"Say, 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.' That's all," Sirius told them, suddenly looking out for stray adults who would only want to stop their fun.

"You got that, boys? 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.' Remember that," Remus repeated.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," The twins replied.

"Good job, now, let's get back to your party. The women-folk might get suspicious. Oh, and one more thing, when Harry is get's to school, he's allowed to use the Map whenever he wants. It's part of his inheritance, after all," Sirius told them. With that, they all trooped back into the Burrow.

"What did Padfoot and Moony want to talk about?" Harry asked, sliding in next to them at the table.

"Nothing important. Just explaining why they didn't get us a gift," George whispered to Harry, knowing he would understand his uncles' peculiar behavior better than any one. Harry just nodded a knowing nod, then turned back to his cake.

"Lily, why don't you slide in there next to James, yeah," Sirius said, pushing Ginny down the bench to Harry's side, causing Draco to look just a bit put out that his best friend was sitting next to a girl.

"Not Lily or James, Padfoot," Remus said, tired of this particular correction. Sirius had made the mistake so much that it was a wonder he knew Ginny's name at all.

"Close enough," Sirius dismissed, turning to get cake.

"Is he ever going to get that right? Or stop calling me red." Ginny asked, leaning towards Harry.

"Probably not. He still calls Hestia 'Jones' when they row," Harry confided.

"How does that end?" Fred asked loudly, ready to get Sirius in trouble.  
"With Hestia kicking him out and making his stay at Black Manor with Cissa," Harry replied, catching Hestia's attention.

"You lot stop that. We are not here to make poor Sirius feel bad about himself. We're here to celebrate the fact that Molly hasn't murdered these boys in the last 11 years. To Fred and George!" Hestia cheered.

"To Fred and George!" The party echoed.

June 5, 1989

"Sirius, she's been dead for years now. You have to do something about that house," Narcissa admonished.

"You're ex-husband has been in Azkaban even longer, and you have yet to purge that house of all it's dark contents," Sirius shot back.

"I remarried! It doesn't recognize me as a Malfoy and I certainly won't send Draco in there alone," Narcissa replied, keeping her cool, but only just.

"I agree! But don't lecture me when you don't have your own house clean!" Sirius yelled.

"Maybe when Draco is older, then I'll go through it." Narcissa huffed. "But I will not do it now. You, however, have an excellent reason to get that house in order. Two, actually."

"You're acting like I would let my children go anywhere near that awful place. It has nothing but horrible creatures and Kreacher, the slime! Won't even let me in the house without yelling 'Blood traitor' at me!" Sirius replied, throwing his arms in the air.

"As if you've never been called names before? As if you've called someone else names before? You need to stop acting like a child, Sirius, and start acting like a man. You've made great strides in that area with Harry and the twins. However, in terms of that house, you have to face your past, Sirius. You're letting her win if you leave it full of dark magic. Soon, it will become a living thing," Narcissa warned.

She left him there to think about she had said. He stared out of the window, pondering what his cousin had challenged him to do. Face his past, literally in this case. Face all those memories he left locked in that house when he left at 16. Hours later, he made his decision.

"Hestia, I'm going to 12 Grimauld Place. Floo if you need me, but don't let the children through and don't send Remus. This is something I have to do myself."

August 25, 1989

"Alright, usual teams! Fred, Harry, and Neville against me, Ginny, and Draco. Ron, you're Keeper for both teams, got it?" George said, organizing the teams for the last time before school started.

"Aw, why do I gotta be Keeper for both teams? That just means that Neville and Ginny will be tossing the quaffle at me all day while you two pelt me with bludgers!" Ron complained.

"You want to be Chaser/Seeker with me, mate?" Harry asked, pointing to the snitch that was already released. "You gotta play against Draco, and we all know he's a cheat!"

"I am not! Besides, you're the one what flew through the house last time we played, knowing it was out of bounds AND you're the only one who came make that corner!" Draco shouted, throwing his broom to the ground.

"You could keep up if you weren't such a mama's boy!" Harry replied, throwing his broom to the ground and raising his fists.

"Woah! Settle this on the pitch, like always," Fred said, stepping between the two.

"Fine!" Harry and Draco yelled in unison, grabbing up their brooms and mounting up.

"Play ball. I guess," Ron said, getting the game started.

Fred hurled the quaffle straight up, then jumped on his broom, batting a bludger straight at George, per their ritual. George returned the favor, then they proceeded to knock the bludger at anyone but each other for the rest of the game. Ron was doing a superb job of stopping the quaffle, only letting three goals past- one for Team Fred and two for Team George. He knew he would have to let Neville score next time, or else face Fred's wrath for favoring Ginny and George over him. Draco and Harry were diving between the action, helping Ginny and Neville score, and searching the skies for the snitch.

Fred's team scored again, solely from their own skill Ron would later swear, and tied the score up. Harry found the snitch flying over the pond, so he took off after it, determined to win. Draco saw and followed, not wanting to be left behind. They rocketed across the yard at speeds Sirius swore their brooms couldn't go, zooming for the snitch. As they closed in on it, it dove down to avoid being caught, causing the boys to veer as well. The speed, while manageable in a straight line, caused the boys to lose control and fly into the water. The other children stopped the game and flew to the water's edge, waiting to see who caught the snitch, knowing one or the other would come up victorious.

Draco and Harry broke the surface of the water at the same time, gulping in air. Then, Harry's hand came up out of the water and proudly showed the snitch. Fred and Neville cheered while Ginny and George pouted.

"Ron, why aren't you more happy, we won!" Neville asked, jumping around.

"You three win or those three win. I always lose," Ron said, indifferent to the situation.

"You only lost because you let four past this time and only let three past last time. That's the only way you lost," Ginny informed him, knowing he could be in a mood the rest of the day.

"See, I lose. I was right," Ron said, pulling Harry from the pond. "Now, let's go find your brooms before Mum and Aunt Hestia figure out we lost them, yeah?"

"Where did they go?" Harry asked, suddenly regretting his dare devil stunt.

"I'll bet there in the pond, they have those dumb safety charms that make them stop when the rider falls off so Sirius doesn't have to find them," Draco said, pulling himself onto the beach.

"You lot are in trouble. Just thought I should warn you," Marly suddenly appeared next to Neville.

"What do you mean, Marly," Neville asked, pulling his sister away from the water's edge.

"Here comes Mum and Aunt Hestia, they'll tell you," Marly told her brother, brown hair blowing in the wind.

"Harry James Potter, explain yourself right this second. What on earth would cause you to pull such a harebrained stunt? Honestly, it's like you ignore everything I say and only listen to Sirius!" Hestia exclaimed, accio-ing the brooms from the water.

"Don't you even think of slinking off Draco Malfoy. You're in just as much trouble, young man." Alice said, grabbing the back of his shirt. "Back to the house with the lot of you. You're going to de-gnome the garden and think about what consequences your actions could have had."

The children whined about the fairness of it all as they hiked back to the Burrow, dragging their brooms along. Alice and Hestia stayed behind to make sure they all went to the house and that no one escaped their punishment.

"We're seriously lucky, though," Alice whispered to Hestia.

"Yeah, if Minerva or Sirius had been here, they would have given Harry and Draco an award for that stunt. Trying to make Seekers out of both of them," Hestia replied, counting her lucky stars.

September 15th, 1989

"Alright Marly if you're going to play, you have to be able to stay on your broom. That means no tricks like Ginny does." Neville said, holding onto her broom with one hand.

"Yeah, Gin is good at playing, but she was still a beginner when she was your age." Draco told her the quaffle in his hands.

"Are we ever going to play? Ginny groaned. "It's going to be lunch time by the time we start and then mum's gonna yell at us then degnome the garden." She told the boys. "Look we're going to play the game lower to the ground, so if you fall, it won't hurt. Promise." She told Marly, forcing Neville to let go of her broom. "Come on boys, or are you afraid Draco and I are going to crush you without Fred to hit us with the bludger?"

"We could play boys against girls," Harry smirked. "Do you really think you can take on all of us?"

"At least then someone good at Quidditch could teach her how to play." Ginny smirked back.

"Good idea then. me, Harry and Marly against Gin and Neville. Sounds fair." Draco shrugged.

"Take that back! Right now, Draco Malfoy!" Ginny said, rushing towards him.

"Draco isn't scared of you," Ron laughed.

"You are!" Ginny snapped. "Take it back."

"I want Ginny to teach me!" Marly cried.

"Come on, Marly," Ginny said, grabbing Marly's broom and going to the pond.

"Boys will be boys. That's what my mom always says." Marly could be heard from a distance.

October 31, 1989

"I'm telling you, you'll love Muggle Halloween! I can't believe we've never done this before!" Harry shouted, jumping around the house. Neville, Ron, Draco, Ginny, and Marly, were in Potter Manor, getting ready to join Harry in Muggle trick-or-treating. No one had thought to tell the children that the reason they had never done this before was fear of what Fred and George would do if they ever found out about this tradition.

"Are you sure it's safe?" Draco asked, looking skeptically at his plastic sword, having chosen a pirate costume while shopping in Muggle London with Hestia.

"It's totally safe! Even better! There's loads of candies involved!" Harry cheered jumping around in a blue Man City football uniform, a tribute to Moony's ability to get Harry involved in muggle culture.

"What is a 'ninja?'" Ginny asked, holding up the black mask that came with her costume. "And why does it need a face mask?"

"A ninja is a Japanese Auror. They're known for being very sneaky. The mask is so that no one will know who they are. It adds to the sneakiness. Why did you pick it if you didn't know what it was?" Remus explained.

"I thought it looked wicked, and I was right," Ginny shrugged, then handed Remus the face mask to tie on her head.

"Why did you have to pick the little witch outfit, Marly? You can be a witch any time," Neville lamented, pulling at his cape.

"Now, if I do any accidental magic, I'll tell the muggles it's a trick!" Marly said, giggling at her brother's silly questions. "Besides, the dress is super cool!"

"Now, everyone hold still, we need a picture. Ron, you and Neville need to be beside each other. Why on earth you two chose Batman and the Joker is beyond me. Draco and Harry next, then, Ginny, you and Marly up front. Wonderful. Now, smile and say cheese!" Hestia commanded, taking a wizard photo of the group. With that, they headed into the nearby muggle neighborhood to get some candy and celebrate Halloween.

April 7, 1990

"Happy Birthday, Fred and George!" The crowd cheered.

Percy and the twins were home from Hogwarts for Easter Hols. Charlie had opted to stay behind with Nymphadora Tonks and study for their NEWTs. At least, that's what they said they were doing. Andromeda seemed to have her doubts about Dora's ability to think that far in advance, especially with the handsome Gryffindor seeker staying behind as well.

"Why do they get presents, even though their birthday is past?" Harry whined.

"They are in school on their birthday, which you never are. Doesn't that seem like a fair trade off?" Sirius asked, knowing that Harry got presents year round.

"I guess. Can I have a new broom for Easter?" Harry asked, still upset that Draco had a faster broom.

"Not right now. Maybe for your birthday," Sirius said as a pro forma answer.

"C'mon, Harry, let's go!" Ron said, yanking on Harry's arm and effectively ending the conversation. "With Marly playing Seeker against you now, Neville has volunteered to be the other Keeper. We're going to have an actual game this time!"

"Marly's still a bit too small to be playing with bludgers. Especially the ones you lot are using. Maybe in a couple of years, but not today," Alice said, putting her foot down. There were whines and groans all around, until the floo sounded.

"Hey, sorry I'm late," an unfamiliar voice said.

"LEE!" The twins shouted, running for the fireplace.

"Twins!" Lee replied, laughing.

" What's a Lee?" Marly asked.

"He's a Lee!" Fred called from fireplace. "Now we can play Quidditch. He's a decent Chaser."

"Then who'll play seeker?" Neville pouted.

"Draco usually does it," Ron pointed out.

"I don't want to! Harry cheats when he plays against me!" Draco whined. " Besides, I have a better shot making a house team if I can play more than one position."

"I'll do it," Ginny said, jumping up from her chair. "I've always wanted to!"

The boys all looked at each other, seeking silent confirmation.

"Oh, why not?" George asked. "She already beats us all at chaser, maybe she needs to lose at something."

"Great way of looking at it, George," Ginny said, rolling her eyes.

"How are we going to do this?" Fred asked, getting serious. "I mean since Gin is already playing out of her element, you should take Ron as Keeper."

"I'll play the other Keeper," Neville volunteered, shocking everyone.

"Okay, then. Good job Neville. Lee, you're on my team as Chaser," Fred said, the first to come to his senses.

"What team am I on?" Ginny asked, folding her arms across her chest.

"George's team like always. You and Draco are just switching positions," Fred informed her.

"So, I'm playing against Harry?" Ginny smirked. "Think you can manage losing to a girl?"

"Don't see any girls here," Harry shrugged, smirking at her.

Ginny took three steps to him, giving him a peck on the lips. "Girls snog boys. So I guess that makes me one. Prepare to lose, Potter."

"Uh…" was Harry's intelligent response. Neville and Ron's mouths were open, and Draco had gone as white as a sheet.

"Come on, mates. Figure it out later," George said, pushing everyone outside, winking at Ginny.

The game was long and hard fought. Neville made an exceptional Keeper, claiming all his years of keeping Marly from falling off the stairs or out of windows as experience. He and Ron were an equal match, very good for their age. Lee was hesitant to play against the younger Chaser, but after Draco elbowed him in the ribs and stole the quaffle, he understood that this was just as dirty as any Hogwarts house game. Fred and George enjoyed themselves, hurling the bludgers about as though they were dandelion fuzz.

The scores were even, 30-30, when Harry saw the snitch hovering over the Burrow. He shot forward, victory in his sights. His hand was just there, reaching forward, fingers brushing the snitch's feathery wings. Suddenly, the snitch was gone and Ginny was holding it triumphantly in the air, arms pumping above her head as she crowed her victory.

"Ha! Told you, Potter!" Ginny shouted, landing her broom. George, Draco, and Ron landed, cheering their victory. Fred, Lee, and Neville landed, baffled at the loss. Harry had been a solid Seeker for them, only losing every third game at most.

"Good catch, Ginny," Neville congratulated, genuinely happy for his friend.

"Thanks, Nev. It's nice to win a game for once," Ginny said, jumping up and down.

"Hear that, Malfoy! They'll replace you next time!" Fred said, coming out of his stupor and hugging Ginny close.

"If she makes that catch again, she can have it. At least Harry doesn't cheat when he plays her," Draco said, grabbing Ginny from behind and spinning her.

"Good catch, Ginny," Lee said, smiling at the scene.

"No. Not good catch! Where the hell did you come from?" Harry shouted, much to angry for losing a pick-up game at 9.

"The right," Ginny told him, still smirking.

"That's not.. You weren't… How did…" Harry spluttered.

"Just because Draco's favorite strategy is to let you do the dirty work and then swoop in and steal the snitch, doesn't mean that I'm going to use the same one. You went left, so I went right. I was closer, but only just. Besides, I'm lighter, and everyone knows that's what makes me a better Seeker," Ginny explained, getting serious.

"Harry, mate, she doesn't have to defend herself just because she beat you," Ron said, getting in Harry's face.

"Yeah, mate, you need to take a walk," Draco suggested, pointed Harry towards the pond.

"Yeah, and if you don't check your attitude, I'll bat bogey hex you!" Ginny threatened, causing everyone but Lee to shudder.

"What's a bat bogey hex?" Lee asked, falling in love with the crazy group of friends he had found.

"A nasty bit of accidental magic Ginny managed to harness into pure torture. Pray you never find out from experience what I mean," Fred explained, causing everyone else to laugh and the tension to ease out as they trooped into the house, ready to eat.

March 1st, 1991

Everyone was scattered around the dinner table, even Minnie had left Hogwarts to come and celebrate the event with the family. Ron sat staring at his cake, ready to get a sugar rush and run around with the others.

But before they dove into the cake, Minnie pulled something out of her robes handed it to Ron. He let out a breath, and rushed over to her wrapping her into an embrace. "Thank you!" He told her, holding the letter out for the others to see. "I thought-I thought when I wasn't going to go." He confessed.

"Well, I figured that this was the best way to give it to you!" Minnie told him, returning his embrace. "The first of many this year, isn't it?"

Ron nodded and opened the letter.

"I can't believe it's finally time." Molly said with tears in her eyes. "Next year is going to be so quiet!"

"Hear that Marly, we need to be louder." Ginny said, making the whole room laugh.

"This is the best birthday present ever." Ron said, forgetting about the cake.

June 5th, 1991

Draco should have been happy. He should have been as happy as Ron. But Draco wasn't. He could only think about the Black and Malfoy traditions that came with this day. He had gotten his wand and brand new robes and even a new owl. The party was still underway, but Draco found himself looking up at the stars,the only lights faint from the house.

"Adhara said that you like to come up here," Ginny said, forcing Draco to open up his eyes. "I've never seen you up here."

"That's because most of the time we're at your house or Potter Manor. I blame Severus." Draco said.

"Why are you sad?" Ginny said sitting next to him. "You were smiling at the manor and happy to see everyone, but you're not happy. I can tell."

Draco pulled at Ginny's jumper, making her lay beside him. "I'm just thinking is all."

"Thinking and being sad. That doesn't sound like a good way to spend a birthday." Ginny told him, watching the stars. "What's so upset that you are going to mope for?"

"What if I am sorted into Slytherin." Draco whispered. "Everyone will hate me."

"I won't hate you. Why would any of us hate you?" Ginny said, sitting up.

"My dad was a Slytherin and a Death Eater. So was my mom, and every other Black and Malfoy besides Sirius."

"But you're not him or any of your family. You're you" She shrugged. "It's like what my mum says to the twins. You might not have control of the situation, but you can choose how to respond, and it's never a good idea if you get detention for it. I don't get the last part though."

"I don't want to be like my father." Draco confessed.

"Then don't be him. Be you. Our choices are our own. You'll still be another brother to me."

"I'm not your brother, Gin." Draco said blushing in the night.

"Fine, then leave the awesome club of Ginny's brothers." Ginny huffed. "Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw. You're always going to be my Draco."

July 31, 1991

"Mum, where is my Hogwarts letter?" Neville asked, tears in his eyes. Alice could have just hexed Albus Dumbledore.

"I… I really don't know. Maybe Minerva has it, like she did for Draco and Ron. You and Harry are having your joint 11th birthday supper tonight. Maybe we'll see it then," Alice comforted her son, knowing that he was afraid of being left out. He could manage a broom and grew flowers wonderfully, but he wasn't sure about his magic.

"Yeah… maybe," Neville parroted, not convinced.

* * *

"Neville!" Harry cheered as he came out of the fireplace.

"Neville!" Sirius repeated flatly. "I've been replaced by a Longbottom."

"Oh, Padfoot. You have Hest and Moony, silly," Harry laughed, grabbing Neville's hand and running out of the room. "There's cake, Nev! And treacle tart!"

"I've been replaced by a Longbottom and treacle tart. Do you hear that, Moony?" Sirius asked as Remus came around the corner.

"I heard. It reminds me of the time I was replaced by a Jones and firewhiskey. That was, what, Halloween '78?" Moony asked, smirking as Sirius' eyes went wide.

"We never speak of that," Sirius turned on him, panic evident. " I don't think she remembers."

"Of course she does," Hestia said, pecking him on the cheek as she passed by, grabbing his hand and leading him into Potter Manor's larger dining room.

"Hestia, love, have I told you how gorgeous you are lately?" Sirius asked, grinning in a cheeky manner.

"Oh, hush, you. I've forgiven you," Hestia said, pulling him in for a hug.

"Oh, I could just kill that man!" Minerva interrupted their moment, storming past them. "Harry, Neville, happy birthday to both of you," she said, grabbing them into a hug.

"Aunt Minnie!" They cheered. "Do you have our letters?"

"I… yes, I have your letters. That is something I will have to speak to your parents about," Minerva informed them.

"I don't have parents. You can give me mine," Harry informed her, much too comfortable using his orphanhood to garner sympathy from certain parties.

"That's enough out of you. Why don't you boys go see what Fred and George are up to?" Sirius said, pointing them to the other side of the room, where Fred and George were rigging up fireworks. "Ah, Alice, Frank, Minnie has something she would like to speak to us about."

"What is it, Minerva?" Alice asked as Frank, Hestia, and Remus formed a circle.

"Albus was going to send these on the wrong days," Minerva informed them, holding up the boys' Hogwarts letters. "He intended to send Harry's yesterday and Neville's today via owl, even though I have been hand delivering most of the letter this year. Quite a few muggleborns coming in, so prepare Harry to have to answer uncomfortable questions. At least one that I spoke to late last year has already been through _Hogwarts: A History_ by now, if I read the girl correctly."

"The point, if you please, Professor," Remus said, catching his old head-of-house's attention.

"Everyone else calls me Minerva, or some disgraceful version thereof," here her eyebrow raised in Sirius' direction. "You sir, can at least find it in yourself to do the same. Secondly, the point is, Albus has no interest in telling those two boys apart. He has known every detail about every student since he became headmaster, and yet he finds those two interchangeable, even after that horrid prophecy he took stock in? Something is up with him. I'll keep an eye on both him and the children this year, but I would plan to make those training camp weekends doubles over the hols," Minerva councilled, remembering some of Albus' more masterful plans of trying to reason with Voldemort instead of taking him down when he had the chance.

"Where are the letters, since you obviously intercepted them?" Alice asked. "Neville was so worried last night when he didn't get his. Thought he was going to be left out of Hogwarts."

"That boy? Left out? Not on my watch. He'll do great things, just you watch," Minerva said, motioning for Molly to bring Harry and Neville over.

"Yeah, and all of them will be in a greenhouse," Frank said under his breath.

"We should be so lucky," Alice hissed back, elbowing him.

"Harry, Neville, here are your Hogwarts letters. I assume, since you are receiving these or- or close- to your birthday, that you are coming next year. You've already been added to the roster, as the deadline was after you would have received these. We don't often have children born this late in the summer. But that is of no consequence to you. Here, boys. Enjoy," Minerva said, handing the boys their letters amid cheers of delight.

"I guess this means a trip to Diagon Alley is in order," Hestia said, beaming at the boys.

"Yes! We can go to Zonko's!" Sirius cheered, causing the boys to laugh, Hestia to roll her eyes, and Minerva to wonder just how on earth she was going to handle having the Weasley twins, James Potter's son, and their rag-tag crew of friends running loose in Hogwarts for the next five to seven years. Her only silver lining was the bottle of firewhiskey she had confiscated off of a couple of seventh years that had better feel lucky she wasn't informing their parents while she had the chance.

* * *

Gabs: First things first, merdarkandtwisty, great catch last chapter. In December 1988 there would have been 2 and half years until Hogwarts, not three. All I can do is blame my poor math skills for this error.

Kat: Yeah, there's a reason we stay away from math in general. Anyone else ready for Hogwarts?! What do you think about the characters and how they are developing? Also, Gabs and I have a little incentive for you all!

Gabs: We do?

Kat: Yeah! If you review, Gabs or me (probably me) will send you a PM with a little section from the next chapter! So, review!

Gabs: Oh yeah! I remember that conversation. Thanks to PigletKatie, Hanslaught, desireejones99, cruisechick, Fredasally, scrappy8, homer, GinnyPotter6891, Rocketeer101, minerdude, and I.C.2014 for all your reviews. We love them.

Kat: As always, we don't own anything.

xoxo Gabs and Kat


	8. Chapter 8- To Hogwarts We GO!

August 17, 1991

"Come on, Hest, we'll be late!" Harry said, running through Potter Manor.

"We will not. You know how late those Weasley boys sleep. It'll be a wonder if Neville and Draco can get you and Ron up in the morning once you've gone to Hogwarts," Hestia said, pushing Harry into a chair and forcing him to eat some toast.

"Aguamenti worked a treat on James and Sirius," Remus suggested, looking up from the Daily Prophet.

"Don't tell them that! They'll use it!" Harry lamented, throwing his head back.

"Who'll use what?" Sirius asked, stumbling to the table.

"Aguamenti," was all Remus had to say to make Sirius shudder.

"You wouldn't. That was a vile, horrid trick every time you did it. Don't torture our poor Prongslet with that," Sirius said, wrapping an arm around Harry's shoulders.

"Prongslet!" Rigel cheered, throwing bits of food in the air.

"That's right, Pup! Prongslet!" Sirius encouraged his son, ruffling his hair.

"You have to eat fast, Pup, so we can go!" Harry encouraged Rigel, shoving food down his throat as fast as he could.

"It's not polite to eat fast," Adhara informed Harry bossily. "You should slow down or you will choke."

"Excellent enunciation, Addie love. And Harry, she is right, slow down," Hestia admonished while smoothing down Adhara's black curls. "I wonder if Narcissa has any of that hair potion. Adhara's curls are getting out of hand."

"I'll have her send some later," Sirius noted, taking the paper from Remus. "Let's see what the Ministry has screwed up today."

"Dirty bastards!" Harry and Rigel cheered, smiles plastered on their faces as Sirius handed them biscuits.

"Really, Siri, you shouldn't encourage this behavior," Hestia said, rolling her eyes and passing Remus a galleon.

"Are you two gambling on my teaching the children bad behavior?" Sirius asked, mock offended.

"Yes we are. And you are making me a killing," Remus informed him with a smile.

"Of course I am," Sirius said with a roll of his eyes.

"Can we go to Diagon Alley now?" Harry asked shoving the rest of his toast in his mouth.

"Ew, Harry," Adhara repeated, turning her nose up.

"Let's go get dressed then we'll be ready to leave," Hestia said, releasing the safety charms on Rigel and Adhara's chairs.

"Aida, be a love and clean this mess up, please," Sirius told the house elf, standing up to follow his wife out.

"Of course, Master Sirius. It would be a pleasure," Aida chirped, snapping her fingers and starting the dishes.

"We would die without out, Aida," Sirius praised, leaving the room.

* * *

"Hagrid!" Harry shouted as he entered the Leaky Cauldron.

"Harry!" Hagrid greeted with a smile on his face.

"What did you bring with you?" Harry asked, digging through Hagrid's pockets, looking for his latest wacky pet.

"I didn't bring anything ter Diagon Alley. I'm here ter pick up a package for Professor Dumbledore," Hagrid said, releasing a bat from one of his pockets.

"Where is it? Can I help?" Harry asked, jumping around Hagrid.

"It's in Gringotts. I shouldn'ta said that," Hagrid said.

"I have to go to Gringotts! We could go together! Want to go with us, Hagrid?" Harry asked.

"Actually, Hagrid, if you could take Harry to Gringotts, it would be a big help," Hestia said, hoisting Adhara up her hip.

"Does Harry have 'is key?" Hagrid asked, caving easily to Harry's pleading eyes.

"Harry, your key?" Sirius asked, holding Rigel.

"Right here, in my pocket. Good wizards always have their keys when they go to Diagon Alley," Harry said, remembering long lessons in managing family accounts.

"Alrigh' let's go," Hagrid said, leading Harry away.

"Surely he can't screw this up, can he?" Sirius asked, watching them walk away.

* * *

"Professor Quirrell!" Hagrid greeted a pale man on the street. Harry thought he looked a bit paranoid, like Sirius after he came back from Grimauld Place. "Harry, this is your Defense Against the Dark Arts professor for next year."

"C-c-c-can't tell you h-h-h-how please I am t-t-to meet you, P-P-Potter. G-getting all your s-supplies for the y-year? I-I'm here to p-pick up a b-book on vampires, m-myself," Professor Quirrell said, eyes shifting about. "S-see you in c-class, P-Potter. N-not that you'll h-have any use f-for it."

"Well, we best be on our way," Hagrid said, leading Harry away from his professor.

"What was wrong with him?" Harry asked once they were a polite distance away.

"Poor bloke is brilliant when it comes to books, but he went to get some first hand experience. They say he met some vampires while in the Black Forest- not the one you're thinkin' of- and then there was a hag. He's not the same. Scared of students, scared of his subject, even scared of his own shadow," Hagrid said, hanging his head in sorrow. "Now, best be off. Got ter get to Gringotts."

* * *

"This is so cool! Thanks for taking me, Hagrid!" Harry said, pulling Hagrid up to Griphook. "I need in my vault please, Griphook."

"Come Master Potter, I trust you have your key?" Griphook asked, extending his hand.

"Sure do, Griphook!" Harry said, handing over his key.

"And I have a letter from Professor Dumbledore. It's about You-Know-What in vault 713," Hagrid said, handing over the letter.

"Very well, we can be on our way," Griphook said, herding them into the cart system of the bank.

"What's in vault 713, Hagrid?" Harry asked mischievously.

"Never yeh mind, Harry. More'n my job's worth ter tell yeh that," Hagrid saidm adjusting his bulk to fit better in the cart. With that, Griphook set off and they sailed away to collect their things from the bank.

The trip was short, what with Harry already more than familiar with his inheritance vault and Hagrid making a short trip into vault 713. Once they arrived back on the surface, Hagrid steered Harry towards Madame Malkins, where they intended to meet Sirius and Hestia.

"Are you here to get your Hogwarts robes too? There's another boy here getting his robes as well," Madame Malkin commented pointing to the other student present.

"Hogwart, too?" the boy asked.

"No, you wanker, I figured Durmstrang was a better fit," Harry deadpanned.

"Shut it. Mother is up the street looking at wands and Hestia is getting the books. Think we can talk Sirius into taking us to look at brooms?" Draco said, laughing at Harry.

"Sure, but getting him to buy them with Moony there will be the challenge," Harry said, beginning to scheme.

"Ah, but Moony is with Hestia, carrying the bags," Draco said, winking.

"Yes! We'll get the brooms for sure!" Harry cheered.

"But first, you're robes," Madame Malkin said disapprovingly.

"Yeah, yeah," they said, rolling their eyes.

"There you two are. Hagrid said he left you in here. We've got all your books and Severus picked up your potions supplies last week before he left for school. All that's left is Ollivanders," Hestia said, walking into Madame Malkins. Adhara was holding her hand and Moony was following carrying a bag of books.

"Yes!" Draco and Harry cheered.

"We'll be meeting Ron there. You lot de-gnomed the garden last week and earned your wands," Hestia said, paying and leading the boys out. "Look, there he is now."

"Harry! Draco!" Ron said, running towards them.

"Ron!" They replied, doing a weird, eleven year old boy secret handshake that looked more like elaborate wiggling and jumping than anything.

"Where's Neville?" Harry asked, looking around.

"He'll meet you at Ollivanders. He's got to get his own wand as well," Hestia said, looking for Molly. "Ron, where's your mum?"

"She's meeting Sirius at Quidditch Quality Supplies. Fred and George earned new brooms last month, or at least that's what Sirius told her," Ron said with a shrug.

"Ah, I remember that. There's Ollivanders and there's Neville. Let's go in shall we?" Hestia said, nodding along.

"Mum, can I get my wand today?" Adhara asked, looking innocently at Hestia.

"No, no wands until you're 11," Hestia said, not even phased.

"That goes for you, too, Marly," Alice said, cutting off Marly's cry for the same.

"How about Marly, Olivia, and Adhara come with Remus and I and we go to Fortescue's for ice cream!" Frank suggested, taking Olivia's hand.

"Yay!" All three girls cheered running off.

"Adhara, stay with Moony, young lady," Hestia warned.

"Of course, Mum," Adhara said, the picture of a pureblood princess.

"Off you go. And in we go," Hestia said, opening the door of Ollivanders.

Harry got the distinct impression that silence was valued in the wand shop. Ollivander greeted the group, commenting on the number of young boys all in at once. He explained in his soft, soothing voice the cores of the wands. As he spoke, several tapes started measuring the boys at the same time.

"That will be quite enough," Ollivander told the tapes, causing them to drop. "Let's start with you, Mr. Longbottom."

"Are-are you sure, Sir," Neville asked, stepping forward. "Grandmum seemed sure I should just use Dad's."

"You're not doing that, Nev," Alice said with a shake of her head, grateful- not for the first time- that Augusta was not raising her son.

"Your mother is absolutely correct. Using another wizard's wand wouldn't yield the correct results," Ollivander informed the group. "Now, let's begin."

Neville went through several wands, causing a variety of reactions. He was giving up hope with Ollivander plopped a 13 inch cherry wood wand in his hand.

"It's got unicorn hair for the core. I hadn't planned on making one from that particular unicorn so soon, but it just came to me last week. I believe it was meant for you," Ollivander explained. Neville gave the wand a wave and felt his magic connect to the wand. Suddenly, a plant in the corner of the room started growing.

"Ah, connected to nature, I see," Ollivander commented. "That'll be your wand, then. Who's next? It looks like you are, young man," Ollivander pointed to Ron.

"Okay, let's do it," Ron said, happy he wasn't using Charlie's wand like his mother had first suggested. He tried three wands before a 14 inch willow was placed in his hand. Again, magic connected to wand and Ron was creating sparks in the air.

"Another unicorn hair core. A different unicorn, mind you, but unicorn hair all the same," Ollivander said with a raise of his brows. "You, Mr. Malfoy, are next."

Draco went through several wands before the 10 inch hawthorn made it into his hand.

"A third unicorn hair. Intriguing. Let's find out if Mr. Potter will make a set," Ollivander said as though this were a very strange day. Harry's wand finding took longer than even Neville's. There was quite a pile of wands before Ollivander said, "Tricky customer, but don't worry. We'll find a match- let's try- yes, why not- holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple."

The wand seemed to love Harry, connecting the second it came into contact with his hand, showering red and gold sparks all over.

"Curious, very curious," Ollivander said in a way that caused Hestia and Alice to set up straight in apprehension.

"What's curious?" Hestia asked skeptically.

"I remember every wand I have ever sold. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave one another feather- just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined with this wand when its brother- why, its brother gave you that scar."

Harry swallowed the bad feeling in his gut.

"Remember, Mr. Potter, the wand chooses the wizard. I think we must expect great things from you. After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things- terrible things, yes, but great," Ollivander said.

"That's… a lot of information. Let's- uh- let's go. Thank you so much, Mr. Ollivander," Hestia said as she and Alice paid for the wands. "Let's go get some ice cream."

* * *

"You should have seen it, Sirius. The wand is perfect for him," Harry overheard Hestia tell Padfoot later. "I could have just killed him for telling Harry about it, though."

"I still think we should take the wand away from him. Let him use mine for now. It won't hurt me to go get a second wand. Never know when you'll need a spare, especially after the war," Sirius said, contemplating taking Harry's wand. Harry felt fear spark through his body. He didn't want his wand taken away, even if it was tucked inside his shiny new Hogwarts trunk.

"You will do no such thing," Hestia said, grabbing Sirius' arm before he could do anything rash. "Harry already knows and he is coping. You are going to stay here and let him handle this. He is growing up and he has to learn how to handle Voldemort and that night all on his own. He has great friends to help him get through this, yeah?"

"Yeah, I understand. I can't protect him forever," Sirius said, moving in for a kiss. That was when Harry chose to sneak back to bed, feeling better than he had before. Sirius knew that he could handle this, so he would do that just to make Sirius proud.

September 1, 1991

"Why is everyone staring? It's not like I've never left the house before?" Harry asked, pulling his fringe down over his lightning scar.

"Because you are finally starting school. We aren't going to be there to hex people every time they get too close," Sirius said with a frown.

"Yeah, but I know how to hex, too. Don't they think about that?" Harry asked, pouting.

"You aren't allowed to hex when you're not in class, silly," Ginny said, rolling her eyes.

"No, you're not allowed to get caught hexing outside of class," Harry correct, earning himself a laugh from Sirius and Remus and a huff of disapproval from Hestia.

"Don't let your Aunt Minerva catch you saying that. Also, none of you go calling her Aunt Minerva. She's Professor McGonagall while you lot are at school," Hestia reminded the boys, giving them a hard look.

"You boys better find yourselves a compartment before they all get filled up," Narcissa suggested, smoothing Draco's hair.

"Mum, leave it, it's fine," Draco shooed his mother's hand from his head.

"Neville, are you sure you don't want to leave the toad here?" Alice asked, looking skeptically at Trevor.

"No, Grandmum says it'll be good for me to keep him. She'll lecture me if she finds out I lost him," Neville said, looking sick at the thought.

"Just… be sure to keep an eye on it," Alice said, discreetly handing Fred a slip of paper with the spell to transfigure a cage.

"I want to go to Hogwarts, too! It's not fair that I have to wait a whole year!" Ginny said, suddenly missing her brother and his friends before they even left.

"Don't worry, Ginny, we'll send you a toilet seat straight from Hogwarts!" Fred and George said, leaning into each other.

"Yes!" Ginny said, pumping her fist.

"You will do no such thing!" Molly said, smacking the twins on their arms.

"Of course not, Mum," They said, the picture of innocence.

"No wonder Minerva drinks," Molly muttered. "Go on, get on the train, the lot of you."

* * *

"Where did Neville go?" Ron asked, hoisting his trunk onto a shelf.

"Don't know. Lost him in the confusion getting on the train," Harry replied, taking out a pack of Exploding Snaps.

"We'd do best just to wait here for him," Draco suggested, setting down and preparing for the long journey.

"Great plan," Harry said, setting up the game. "Hey, Ron, ready to lose that other eyebrow?"

"You wish!"

* * *

"Have you seen a toad? A boy named Neville lost his," a bushy haired girl asked, opening their door.

"And he's still looking for it?" Ron asked in disbelief.

"Look, tell Nev to get in here and forget about Trevor. He's better off not trying to take care of him his first year. I swear, it's like Mrs. Longbottom hates him," Draco said, crossing his arms.

"Where is Nev, anyways?" Harry asked, calling attention to himself.

"I know you! You're Harry Potter! I read all about you in _Hogwarts: A History_!" The bushy haired girl said, coming into the compartment.

"Oh, yeah? What did it say?" Harry sulked, crossing his arms.

"It said you're famous for killing You-Know-Who," the little know-it-all explained.

"Yeah, I didn't do that. My parents did, when they died," Harry said, staring out the window.

"That is so important! Why didn't they put that in the book?" she asked, looking distraught.

"Here an important lesson: books lie, too," Ron said, shoving the girl out of the compartment. "Aunt Hestia did try to warn you, mate," was all he said in way consolation.

* * *

"You're Harry Potter," the scrawny looking boy said, staring appreciatively.

"Yeah, if I never hear that again, it'll be too soon," Harry huffed.

"And you're Draco Malfoy," the boy continued.

"Oh, lay off it, Nott. We all know each other. We've all seen each other about during our horrid scion lessons. Stop acting like Harry's a novelty," Draco said with a roll of his eyes.

"I'm just wondering what you're doing in here with the half-blood and the blood traitor, is all," Nott said in mock innocence.

"Don't use language like that, it's an insult to your mother, may she rest in peace," Draco shot back, narrowing his eyes.

"Look, Potter, there are is a hierarchy that must be maintained. You've been raise by the last of the Black family and are the last of the Potter family. You should really consort with a higher caliber of wizard than this lot," Nott said, wanting the social clout of having the chosen one as his best friend.

"Yeah? Here's the thing: I was raised by the last of the Black family, Sirius Black. He was blasted off the tapestry before his mother died, may she burn in hell. He was a Gryffindor and member of the light. So when I say I can judge who's the better wizard, you should know you'll lose. Get out of our compartment before I teach you one of my family's spells," Harry said, narrowing his eyes.

"It's not wise to make enemies before you step foot off the train," Nott said as way of warning.

"Funny, I could say the same to you," Harry returned, shoving him out and slamming the compartment shut.

"Wow, twice already and we're only halfway there," Ron said, impressed. The door was flung open once more. "What the hell do we have to do to get some peace!"

"Keep your shorts on, it's just me. Oh, and Hermione," Neville said, letting the bushy haired girl from earlier in. "She helped me find Trevor."

"What have we ever done to you?" Ron asked the girl hatefully.

"I don't understand, you've done nothing to me," the girl- Hermione- said, confused.

"Then why did you go and find Trevor?" Ron asked.

"She didn't, I did. I told you I can't lose him. Grandmum will know and then she'll lecture me endlessly at Christmas," Neville said defending the girl.

"Anyway, you need to get dressed. I found the conductor and he said we'll be there shortly," Hermione informed them bossily.

"Can you go stand outside, then? Can't get changed in front of you, can we?" Harry asked, gently pushing the girl to the door.

"Fine," She huffed. Then she turned on Ron. "You've got dirt on your nose, do you know that?" she asked before leaving.

"Let's just get changed," Draco said wearily. "I'm ready for this train ride to be over."

* * *

The boat ride had each boy jumping up and down when they finally arrived at the steps of Hogwarts. They all kept staring at one another, then laughing when Aunt Minnie came to them in her robes and pointed hat. She cut all of them a look that would have scared any other student, but this only made them laugh harder.

"You really shouldn't laugh at professor," The bushy haired Hermione scolded them once Minerva had walked into the Great Hall. "If you read the school rules in Hogwarts, A History, you would know that every teacher is to be shown respect, they can take and give house points, detention and can also get you expelled if you're not careful enough!"

"How many days worth of detention do you think Aunt Minnie will give us if we call her that?" Harry asked his friends.

"Two," Draco laughed as Harry did an impression of Hermione and her scolding.

"Nah, she would go easy on us, we need a little learning curve." Ron chimed in. "I say a day."

"How about three, for all of you," Minerva told them, her wand out. "The sorting hasn't even begun and you all have detention, except for you Mr. Longbottom and Miss. Granger. I do believe this is a new record." She directed her attention to the rest of the first years. "When you enter these doors, you will be sorted into one of the four houses named after it's founder member. Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. Once you are sorted, you will be seated with your houses. They are and will become your new family here at Hogwarts. Together, you can gain points towards the House Cups, or you may lose points. Follow me please."

"Sirius and my mum are going to hear about this before we can even write the owl, aren't they?" Draco mumbled as Minnie opened the doors.

"As long as it isn't a howler from my mum," Ron whispered.

They finalled entered the great hall.

The whole hall seemed to be in a trance, waiting for the new students to be sorted. Each of the boys looked from one another, dancing on the balls of their feet until it was finally Neville's turn.

Neville sat quietly, not wanting to disturb the Hat too much.

 _Quite a mind, quite a mind. Hard work, that's for certain. All that loyalty. But there is the bravery that lies in your heart._

'Oh, Mr. Hat, I'm not that brave,' Neville thought.

 _Are you sure Mr. Longbottom? Never stood up to your friends? That sister alone is enough to make you brave. You know that don't you?_

'I'll be fine with Hufflepuff, I swear.' Neville thought again.

 _Do I detect disappointment there?_

'It's just...my parents were Gryffindors and I want to be one, too,' Neville thought sheepishly.

 _I see._ "Well then, it had better be GRYFFINDOR!"

Neville couldn't believe it. He was a Gryffindor, just like his parents. Taking a deep breath, he validation course through his veins. He didn't realize how worried he was about his house until after the sorting.

"Congratulations, Neville!" Hermione said as he sat next to her.

"That took a really long time, Nev," Fred commented, leaning towards George.

"You'll go down in history as a hatstall now. Over five minutes. What was the problem?" George said, leaning towards Fred. "You delayed supper by a bit. We'll get you for that later."

"You'll do no such thing!" Hermione said crossly.

"Aren't you a little spitfire?" Fred laughed.

"Ginny's the only one who ever tries to stand up to us," George joined in Fred's mirth. "Well, except for Percy, but he doesn't count."

"Hush, Draco's up," Neville said, waving his arm and staring at the hat.

Draco took a deep breath as he walked up to the hat. He looked at Neville, smiling brightly from the Gryffindor table. Ron and Harry were fidgeting as they stood. Draco took the seat, his focus now on Minnie placing the Sorting Hat on his head.

Draco forced himself to sit still as the Scorting Hat spoke in his head.

 _A Malfoy and a Black. Something is different, however. Yes, very different here. A fear, but a most interesting fear. But who do you belong to? The new Blacks, or the old Blacks. But you're still a strong member of the Malfoy house. Where will your loyalties lie? Perhaps with both, or neither. Your heart has decided, but your head has not. There is only one house where you can listen to them both._ "Slytherin!"

Draco looked up from the floor over to Harry, Neville, and Ron, who were all cheering with the loud Slytherin table. Draco got up and walked to the table, and was greeted by other students. Draco smiled softly, trying to find meaning in the Sorting Hat's dilemma.

Finally, when it was Harry's turn, he strode confidently up to the Hat, his head held high. _Ah, Harry Potter, I have been wanting a look into your mind. Ah, talent, much talent, and yet, you wish to prove yourself to your family and friends. Where to put you? There is Slytherin, you would do well in Slytherin._

"I want to be a Gryffindor. Like my parents too. I-I need to be like them," Harry pleaded to the hat.

"Very well then! Gryffindor!" The hat bellowed.

Harry strutted to the Gryffindor table, getting high fives from Fred, George, and Neville.

When Ron was finally up, it took the Sorting Hat less than a minute to place him with the rest of his family. After a massive feast, they all parted ways, and into their respective Common Rooms to sleep a dream filled sleep, and to await a new day.

* * *

Kat: Drinny or Hinny. An interesting debate! Can I tell them at least one little, little thing?

Gabs: Fremione? Is that the thing? Or Dramione?

Kat: Muahaha! Here's the deal. Root for Drinny, root for Hinny, either way you will be pleased, but only one can win. Heck, root for Harry and Hermione to be together. Point is, we love that you are interested, but please remember, we can't please anyone (I've already had a mental breakdown).

Gabs: Or Dramione. You can root for Dramione. Point is, this is Harry Potter and no one agrees on any ships. If you can't keep an open mind to the fact that a bunch of 11 year olds will date around, go find a new fic. We aren't people pleasers.

Kat: Well, I am, but Gabs and I are doing this because it's a story we wanted to tell. If you like the story and want to ask questions, that's totally fine, but please remember, we are people too, and we do have feelings. Well, maybe not Gabs. She has a black heart... To all of you who commented and got a snippet from the next chapter, we love you! Hope you enjoyed it!

Gabs: You forgot my icy soul and the fact that all flames are handled by me. We own nothing, especially the bits that are from cannon. Reviews are love.

Kat: Yes! Adore us! Oh! We forgot to say we're sorry for missing a post. So here is this chapter a day early! See you Saturday, when we get back on track.

XOXO Gabs and Kat


	9. Chapter 9- Hogwarts Orientation

"I can't believe people won't stop staring at me," Harry huffed at breakfast the next morning. "Why can't they get over it?"

"Probably because you're famous. For your parents dying!" Ron yelled the last bit at a herd of staring students, causing them to look away ashamedly.

"I hate the stairs in this place. Dad wasn't lying when he said they were a death trap," Neville said, jogging to catch up. "And what's up with the third floor corridor? Who tells a bunch of students they'll die a painful death?"

"I talked to Sirius about it last night. I love those mirrors!" Harry said, taking out his mirror.

"I can't believe you brought that to class," Neville said, staring at Harry.

"What if things get boring?" Harry asked, completely serious.

"What if Professor McGonagall catches you and sends it back to Aunt Hest?" Neville asked, eyes wide.

"You've only known her for a day and you're already sounding like Hermione. You need to hang out with us more and her less," Ron suggested.

"Look, she was nice to me. You know how little that actually happens," Neville said with a shrug. "Now, breakfast?"

"Or the third floor corridor," Harry said with mischief twinkling in his eyes.

"No, breakfast, then class," Neville said, grabbing Harry's arm and steering him forward.

"Fine. You spend too much time taking care of Marly. I will not by your Marly replacement," Harry informed him, following none-the-less.

"Then don't act like a six year old girl," Neville deadpanned.

"That was good," Ron snickered.

After breakfast, they started trying to find their classes.

"Why don't they give us maps of this horrible school?" Harry asked, jiggling the handle of a locked door. That was how they met the school janitor, Filch, and his horrible cat, Mrs. Norris. The locked door, of course, was the third floor corridor and Filch wasn't believing that they didn't mean to try to break in.

They had Astronomy lessons where they learned about the constellations.

"Honestly, Harry, you're at an advantage. Why do you have to take the class if all your god-siblings are named after constellations?"

On Wednesday nights, Astronomy took place at midnight on the Astronomy tower so they could observe the star patterns. Herbology was three times a week out in the greenhouses and Neville was refusing to help anyone who wasn't Hermione since, as he put it, they had had plenty of time to figure out magical plants and fungi and their uses and Hermione was new to this world. That attitude made Ron hate Hermione even more than he had before.

In History of Magic, Harry and Ron struggled not to fall asleep as the ghost of Professor Binns droned on about dates and battles that had long been forgotten by anyone with sense. Professor Flitwick was a tiny man that toppled right off his pile of books when he read Harry's name. It wasn't because of his fame, however. Sirius had warned Harry that Lily was a favorite of Flitwick's and he would have some large shoes to fill.

Transfiguration was Harry's favorite class by far. Aunt Minnie would have been his favorite teacher in any event just by being head of Gryffindor House. Harry knew better than to call her Aunt Minnie in front of other students, but he really felt he would remember after her opening remarks.

"Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn in Hogwarts, Anyone messing about will leave and not come back," she informed them, promptly turning her desk into a pig. She then started giving them notes on steps and processes that made the student realize that they would not be turning anything into a pig today, or anytime in the near future. Finally, Professor McGonagall flicked her wand and each student was given a match to turn into a needle.

"You've got this class in the bag, what with Sirius being an animagus," Ron whispered, attracting Professor McGonagall's attention.

"Mr. Weasley, you would do best to be quiet and focus on turning that match into a needle. It's complicated work for students at your age and the steps needed are fundamental for later transfiguration work. Do try your hardest," she said, turning a stern eye on him.

At the end of the class, only Hermione had managed to turn the match into a needle. Harry and Ron had gotten close, but both ended up with wooden needles instead of metal ones. Neville had only just managed to get the end of his match to make a point, but it was better than he thought he would do.

Next came Defense Against the Dark Arts. While the name was thrilling, the class wasn't much better than History of Magic. Harry realized that Hagrid was right, Professor Quirrell was afraid of his own subject. Harry, Ron, and Neville found that they were sorely ahead of the class in terms of knowledge. Neville took to sitting with Hermione to help her get through the class work, as she was so worried about being behind. Professor Quirrell was proving to be a hindrance to education in his own right. He refused to answer questions about his travels and his turban perpetually smelled mostly of garlic, which prompted the twins to start a rumor that he kept garlic back there to ward off vampires.

On Friday came the class they had all been dreading, double potions with Snape and the Slytherins. It was common knowledge that Snape favored Slytherin house over all the others, something that not even Professor McGonagall tended to do. They met up with Draco outside of the potions lab.

"How's things in the Snake Pit, Draco?" Harry asked, genuinely worried about his friend.

"Wonderful. You made a nice enemy of Nott on the train. However, his goons understand one thing, power. And I'm still a Malfoy and a Black. They fell in line well enough. Crabbe, Goyle, meet Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Neville Longbottom. They're off limits." Draco said, waving at the meaty boys behind him.

"You have goons? Wicked! We match now!" Harry said, high fiving Draco.

"And how, exactly, do you match?" Ron asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Well, you and Neville are obviously my goons. And now Draco has those two," Harry said with a shrug.

"I agree with Harry," Draco said, goading Ron.

"How about I punch you in the face and we see who's the goon," Ron said, facing turning the color of his hair.

"You can't go fighting each other! It's against the rules," Hermione found them. Ron, Harry, Crabbe, and Goyle all rolled their eyes.

"They're not actually going to hurt each other, Hermione. We all grew up together. That's just how Draco and Ron talk to each other. I'm shocked they made it this long without having a nice row in the Great Hall and losing both houses points," Neville explained, pulling Hermione to the side. "Come on, let's get to class before Professor Snape takes points as well."

The potions lab was quiet and dark, much like the potions lab at Black Manor. Draco felt at home in his step-father's classroom. He sat with Harry and Ron while Neville sat with Hermione in the row in front of them.

Snape entered the classroom and started with roll call. When he got to Harry's name, he paused and said, "Ah, yes, our new celebrity," causing Draco and his goons to snicker at Harry's expense. When Snape looked back at his roll, Harry made a rude gesture at Draco, only increasing his mirth. After ending roll call, Snape launched into his beginning of the year speech.

"You are here to learn the exact science and art of potions making. As there is no foolish wand waving, many of you will be hard pressed to believe this is magic. I don't expect you to understand the beauty of a softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids creeping through human veins, bewitching the mind and ensnaring senses… I can teach you to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death- if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

Silence reigned in the room as Harry and Ron shared a look at Hermione, perched on the edge of her seat, ready to prove she wasn't a dunderhead.

"Potter! What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Snape suddenly asked. Hermione's hand went straight into the air even though the question was clearly aimed at another student.

"The Draught of the Living Death, Professor," Harry said, blinking at Snape's sudden need to pick on him. Usually, Snape tried to forget that anyone under the age of 17 existed outside of his precious Atria.

"Very good, Potter," Snape said, "Let's try this one, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" Hermione's hand went into the air again, this time with more vigor.

"In the stomach of a goat. It's a stone that will save you from most potions," Harry said, wondering at the potions primer.

"What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?" Snape asked a third time. Hermione almost knocked her stool over to get her hand high enough for Snape to see.

"There the same thing. Geez, Professor, you could lay off. You know I know the answers to your questions. Besides, it's not fair to the other students if you show your favorites during the first class period. How about you ask Hermione some questions. She seems to know the answers, too," Harry said, crossing his arms.

"Detention, I believe, Mr. Potter," Snape said, turning to the board.

"Should we make a weekly arrangement, Professor?" Harry asked, polishing his nails on his robe. Hermione could be heard hitting her head against her desk and Draco snickered into his hand.

"Hestia is so going to kill you," Draco said.

"Yeah, but Sirius will buy me that Nimbus 2000, so I'll call it a draw," Harry said with a smirk. Hermione only hit her head harder on her desk and Ron joined Draco in snickering.

Snape broke them up and made them brew a simple potions to cure boils. Snape watched them with hawk-like precision, quick to criticize even the smallest mistakes. Neville took the brunt of the abusive, as his nerves set in. Snape began praising Draco's potion as perfect when Neville, who had never had an issue brewing it at home, suddenly melted the cauldron he and Seamus were sharing. The potion leaked across the floor, burning the soles of people's shoes. Neville himself was drenched in the slime and sprouted painful boils. Snape's immediate reaction was to begin shouting.

"I assume you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?"

Neville's whimpers of pain were taken as an affirmation of Snape's accusation.

"Granger! Take Longbottom to the Hospital Wing! Potter, explain why you didn't stop him from putting the quills in before taking the cauldron off the heat," Snape demanded.

"If I remember correctly, Professor," Harry started, "the very first potions lesson you taught Draco, Ron, Neville, and I when we were 7 was to never take our eyes off our own potions. If your neighbor screws up, it's his fault. Don't jump in and take care of others mistakes. Or does that only apply when your step-son is the one who would have to take responsibility for someone else's potion?"

"Ten points from Gryffindor for cheek," Snape said, waving his wand and cleaning up the potions mishap. "The rest of you, back to work!"

An hour later, they stumbled out of the potions lab, brain-fried. Once they were well away from the potions lab, Draco rounded on Harry and shoved him into a wall.

"What was the point of dragging me into that?" Draco demanded.

"Uh, I don't know, maybe the fact that your crazy step-father just yelled at Neville for messing up a potion he knows full well he can brew and all you did was stand there and stare like an idiot," Harry said, shoving Draco back.

"Don't go throwing that around! I don't want everyone knowing that Snape is my step-father! It's bad enough he'll be there on breaks! I don't want reminders of it when I'm here!" Draco said, covering Harry's mouth.

"Oh, come off it. Everyone already knows. This git is the only one with so little tact as to actually address it," Ron said, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall.

"Doesn't mean I shouldn't punch this git in the mouth and remind him of his manners," Draco said, narrowing his eyes at Harry.

"And risk showing off the poor manners one gets when one is raised by half-bloods and blood-traitors?" Nott said, coming up to the group.

"Piss off, Nott," Harry and Draco said in unison, turning on the boy.

"Ooo. Talking in unison, that's cute," Nott taunted.

"Let's get out of here, Draco," Harry said, leading his friends away.

"Running away, Potter," Nott taunted again.

"Not running away, just making sure I don't get expelled for punching you in the face," Harry returned. "Let's go see Hagrid."

Hagrid's hut was everything that Charlie had told them about and more. The wooden hut was a haven, a place where little boys could be little boys. They chatted with Hagrid about classes, Charlie, and the fact the Snape really hated Harry and Neville.

"That's not true. He jus' has a problem with all Gryffindors," Hagrid tried to reassure the boys.

"No, he really, really doesn't like us. And this git didn't even pretend to care!" Harry said, stinging from Draco's perceived betrayal.

"Hagrid, what's this?" Neville said suddenly, holding up the Daily Prophet.

"Oh, that's nothin' important," Hagrid tried, but he was too slow. Soon, all four boys had the the article read.

"Someone broke into Gringotts! On the same day we were there!" Harry asked, eyes wide. Hagrid refused to look at the boys.

"Wait, it said that the vault had been emptied earlier that day. Didn't you pick up something for Dumbledore that day?" Draco asked. Hagrid, again, refused to look at the boys.

"Let's focus on something else, like the fact that Hagrid got Harry that bird but never gave me anything for my birthday!" Ron said, watching Harry and Draco have a silent conversation.

"You're just jealous because I have Hedwig and you're stuck with Errol!" Harry said, taking Ron's offer at a change of subject.

"Hey, now, Harry is very dear to me. I can't go buyin' the lot o' you present, now can I?" Hagrid asked, taking the bait.

The afternoon was pleasant again after that. The boys all silently agreed to talk about the vault break-in at a more opportune moment, preferring to enjoy time with the gamekeeper.

* * *

The boys didn't get to see Draco very often, as they only had potions with the Slytherin. One morning, they woke to find that would soon change. Flying lessons were coming up, and Gryffindor had their lessons with the Slytherins.

On the morning of the first flying lessons, Neville received a package from his grandmother, causing Harry and Ron to groan in pity.

"What did the crazy old bat send you this time?" Ron asked, causing poor Hermione to look up from _Quidditch Through the Ages_ , which she was reading in an attempt to learn flying from an academic standpoint.

"You can't talk about a person's grandmother that way, Ronald. It's completely disrespectful," she scolded, earning a snicker from Harry.

"It's a Rememberall, to help me remember if I've forgotten something," Neville said as the orb turned red. "Oh dear, I have forgotten something."

"Does it tell you what you've forgotten?" Draco asked, coming over to see his friends.

"No, it doesn't," Neville said, looking at the orb as if it had killed Trevor.

"First a toad with no cage and now a Rememberall to make you feel bad. I swear it's like she hates you or something," Draco said, snatching the orb from Neville and tossing it in the air.

"I can't lose that, Draco! She charms these things to know whether or not I've tried!" Neville said, diving for the orb. Draco laughed and held it just out of his reach.

"Gentlemen, what is going on here?" Professor McGonagall asked, seeing the scene.

"Draco took my Rememberall, Professor!" Neville said, diving for the orb again.

"Aunt Minnie, it's like Mrs. Longbottom hates Neville or something!" Harry informed her, thinking this was important information.

"You can't be so informal with a professor!" Hermione cried in horror.

"Ms. Granger is correct, Harry. While we are at Hogwarts, it's 'Professor McGongall,'" Professor McGonagall corrected him.

"But Padfoot said he called you 'Minnie' all the time and you loved it," Harry's eyes went wide in mock innocence.

"I'll be having a word with your primary caregiver, then," Professor McGonagall said. She, then, turned to Draco. "Mr. Malfoy, give Mr. Longbottom the Rememberall back and I won't inform your mother of your disrespectful attitude to your friends."

"Yes, Professor," Draco said, tossing the orb to Neville. With that, they left for classes for the day.

Flying lessons were scheduled for 3:30. Harry, Ron, Draco, and Neville had gathered outside just as soon as their last class had ended.

"We shouldn't have to do this!" Harry yelled, then he turned on Draco and asked, "why aren't you more upset?"

"Because, I can pass with flying colors," Draco said, smirking.

"Ha. Ha. You're not funny," Harry said, crossing his arms. "These aren't even real brooms. These brooms suck. We'll die of old age before they take off. No one could pass with these brooms."

"They must, because they use them every year," Neville said, looking plaintively at his broom.

"Yeah, every year since Hogwarts was founded!" Harry said, throwing his arms in the air.

"You could donate new brooms," Draco suggested, buffing his nails against his collar.

"No I can't! That's 'not a real use' of my inheritance," Harry said, going back to pouting.

"Hestia shut you down?" Ron asked.

"Sirius! The traitor!" Harry complained.

"Sirius said that he had to learn on them so we have to learn on them," Neville explained, having overheard the whole conversation on the mirrors after Harry accidentally caught sight of the brooms exploring the weekend before.

"He said the challenge was worth it," Harry continued his pouting.

"I'm concerned about Hermione, though," Neville said, looking at a nearby wall.

"Why? She's perfect at everything else in the school, she'll be fine at this, too," Ron said, pelting Neville in the head with his Rememberall.

"She's good at things she can study. Can't study flying, it's pass/fail. And with these brooms, even Harry's going to fail," Neville said, looking at the brooms.

About then, their teacher, Madam Hooch, arrived and directed them to each stand by a broom. She told them to command the broom to come up by simply say, "Up!"

Harry's broom jumped straight into his hand, so he took a look around at the other students. It seemed Neville was right, Hermione wasn't going to do well at this. Her broom was rolling on the ground, uninterested in going for another fly. Neville's was refusing to budge and Ron's took a couple of tries before it came up to his hand. Finally, Madam Hooch just had the remaining students grab their brooms from the ground and mount them, which was what Harry thought she should have done in the first place. No one ever commanded their broom up, it was usually already in their hand.

Madam Hooch had them all stand on the ground as she corrected grip here and there, telling Nott that, no matter what he thought, he was holding the broomstick wrong and would most likely injure himself if he kept up like this.

"Now," Madam Hooch addressed the class as a whole. "I want you to kick off, go a few feet up, then return to the ground by leaning forward ever so slightly."

Neville, who hadn't had broom troubles in years, kicked off and his broom went sailing into the air; first ten feet, then fifteen. At twenty feet, he lost his grip, or his nerve, and fell off the broom and into a wall with a mighty BAM!

Madam Hooch rushed to where Neville lay on the ground. Harry felt panic rise in his chest, Neville was hurt. Neville never got hurt, he was the careful one, the one that grounded them.

"Broken wrist. Let's get you up to the Hospital Wing," Madam Hooch inform him. Then she turned on the rest of the class. "None of you move. Those brooms are to stay where they are until I get back or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch'!"

She led Neville inside, leaving the latest generation of Slytherins and Gryffindors unsupervised and near potentially dangerous brooms.

"Maybe Sirius will let you get those new brooms now," Ron commented, breaking the tension.

"Did you see that lump! He fell so hard!" Nott laughed, causing a few other Slytherins to join in.

"Shut your mouth, Nott, if you know what's good for you," Draco said, causing at least Crabbe and Goyle to shut up.

"Standing up for the Gryff's, Draco?" A nasty girl named Pansy Parkinson asked. "I didn't think you would stoop so low."

"You may technically be Sacred 28, but remind me, who's your mum?" Draco asked, looking down his nose at the girl. He knew she was legitimate, but doubt went a long way in the dungeons.

"That's not what matters," Nott said, distracting the group. "What matters is that Longbottom dropped this!" Then he lifted the Rememerall up for all to see.

"Give it back, Nott," Harry said lowly.

"Oh how about I leave it someplace for Longbottom to find, like in this tree!" Nott said, taking off.

"Give it back, Nott," Harry said, grabbing his own broom and taking off in pursuit.

"No! You can't! Madam Hooch said to stay here! You'll both get expelled!" Hermione said, waving her arms about.

"This can only end in tears," was the last thing Harry heard Ron say before chasing Nott down.

Sirius was right, the school broom provided a bit of a challenge, but it was a challenge Harry was willing to take. It had been too long since flying had been difficult for him. He chased Nott down in spectacular fashion, catching up to him easily. Nott panicked and threw the Rememberall towards the school, then looped back to the group. Harry knew there was only one thing to do to save his friend. He dove straight down and caught the orb just before it hit the ground, then pulled out of the dive and headed back to the group.

"That was a wicked catch, mate," Ron said when he landed.

"If you would have done that against Ginny, you would have beat her," Draco added.

"Oh no! You're sure to be expelled now!" Hermione threw in, seeing something the boys couldn't.

"Mr. Potter, if you please," Harry felt the true meaning of fear. Aunt Minnie had caught him. He had disobeyed the rules and Aunt Minnie had caught him. He was warned that she would be harder on him than any other student by virtue of their relationship.

"It was Nott, Professor!" Pavarti Patil tried to defend.

"That's enough. Harry Potter do you realize that you could have broken your neck in a dive like that?" McGonagall asked. Harry just stared, wondering if he would have to go to France to school now.

"Professor, Nott stole-" but that was all the farther Ron got before he was cut off.

"That's enough, Mr. Weasley. Mr. Potter, you will follow me."

"Please Aunt Minnie! Don't send me home! Sirius won't let me hear the end of it! I'll have to go to Beauxbatons! You know Hestia will send me there! Please, have some mercy! I can't speak French! Please Aunt Minnie! You know I can make that dive! You've seen me do it before!" Harry pleaded, but it seemed useless. She just kept walking, so he followed, trying to plead his case. He was shocked when they stopped outside of the Charms classroom.

"Professor Flitwick," Professor McGonagall asked, after interrupting class. "May I borrow Wood for a moment?"

Wood was a burly fifth year who was confused as to why he was leaving Charms during his OWL year.

"Follow me," she demanded, leading them to an empty classroom. After she shooed Peeves away, she turned to them. "Wood, I've found a Seeker. I've been trying to find a way to get him in as Seeker, but that stupid rule is still in place from Harry's father."

"He's the right size for a Seeker, but what convinced you?" Wood asked.

"He did a fifty foot dive after a Rememberall, then pulled out of it without a scratch," McGonagall said. "He couldn't even do that over the summer. Crashed into the pond when he tried."

"One, Draco got in the way. Two, I wasn't trying a fifty foot dive, I was trying to catch the snitch before Draco did," Harry said, crossing his arms and pouting.

"We'll need to get him a decent broom here somehow," Wood said, looking at his head of house.

"Don't you worry. I will owl Sirius and tell him to send the Weasley twins that second broom. He'll be glad to do it. We won't trust Dumbledore to bend the rules. We'll bend them ourselves," McGonagall said with a twinkle in her eye. "As for you, Harry; you better practice hard and win me that cup. I will not lose to Severus again. Couldn't even look him in eye for weeks last term."

"Don't worry, Aunt Minnie, I will," Harry said with a smile.

* * *

"You're joking!" Ron said at supper that night.

"But keep it quiet, it's a secret. We can't we even tell Draco," Harry said.

"What did Wood do?" Ron asked.

"He cried. He took me out to test it and when I caught the snitch, he cried," Harry informed them.

"I told you this would end in tears," Ron said, turning back to his own supper.

"Having a last meal, Potter?" Draco asked good naturedly, walking up to Harry.

"Naw, Professor McGongall went easy on me," Harry said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Are you getting back on the train and going home?" Nott asked, walking up with Crabbe and Goyle, who seemed to be confused on which party to follow.

"You seem a lot braver here, safe on the ground," Harry said with roll of his eyes.

"I'll take you on anytime, all by myself. How about a wizard's duel at midnight in the Trophy Room," Nott said, sizing Harry up.

"Oh, right. Then you, what, run off a get Snape and get them in trouble? If you want a real wizard's duel you have it during the day like a normal human being," Draco said, rolling his eyes at Nott's plan. Draco secretly thought it was brilliant, but not if he was going to use it on his friend.

"We're not afraid of that," Harry said with a smirk, planning on grabbing the Map from the twins before they went to bed.

"Oh, and who's your second?" Nott asked with a smirk.

"Ron, who's yours? Crabbe or Goyle?" Harry replied.

"I think… Malfoy. That way we all know I'll show up and not go through with his plan," Nott said, tapping his chin thoughtfully.

"You're right, you'll show up. I'll beat you myself, the muggle way with fists and everything, if you set us up," Draco said. Then he added, for emphasis to the pecking order. "Or, I'll have Crabbe and Goyle do it. You'll be willing, won't you?"

They looked between the two boys, then decided that Draco's father was clearly the bigger threat. He had actually gone to Azkaban for the Dark Lord, and Draco had visitation rights. He could set them up well, should a new order be implemented. They were smart enough to know that was where the true power lay. So, with that thought, the most intelligent one they'd had up unto this point, they nodded their heads, agreeing to beat up Nott if Draco so ordered.

"Fine, we'll be there," Draco said, regret already forming in his stomach.

"I couldn't help overhearing you," Hermione started.

"Bet you could," Ron interrupted with a cock of his eyebrow.

"No, I really couldn't. I'm amazed the prefects or the teachers didn't hear you with how loud you were being. Anyway, you mustn't go to the Trophy Room tonight! You'll be caught and then you'll be expelled! It's really selfish of you!" She implored.

"And it's really none of your business," Harry said, patting her on the head condescendingly.

"Good-bye," Ron said, and with that, they left for the common room.

* * *

They hadn't been lucky enough to catch the twins before Percy sent them up to bed. Neville hadn't made it back from the Hospital Wing, so they were stuck listening to Dean and Seamus fall asleep, waiting for it to be time to go face Nott.

"Half eleven, we should head down," Ron said, grabbing his wand. They were both experts in dueling at this point in their lives, so they didn't see the need to discuss strategy on their way down. They almost made it to the portrait when the most horrifying thing happened.

"I can't believe you're going to do this, Harry," Hermione said, sitting in a nearby chair, wearing a fuzzy pink bathrobe over her pajamas.

"I can't believe you waited up just to lecture us," Harry shot back.

"I almost told Percy- he's a prefect. He would have stopped this," Hermione informed them.

"Yet, you didn't. What does that say about you, Granger," Ron asked, tapping his chin thoughtfully.

"I was hoping you cared about Gryffindor! I don't want Slytherin to win the house cup, and you're about to lose all the points I've gotten us all year!" Hermione cried.

"Just go on up to bed," Ron told her, pointing to the girls stairs.

Instead, she followed them out into the hallway, continuing to berate them.

"How about you hush it, before you get us caught," Ron suggested, making the girl snap her mouth closed. The portrait closed and that's when they saw that they wouldn't be getting in anytime soon. The Fat Lady had gone visiting and wouldn't be back to her post for hours now. Then, to add insult to injury, they tripped over a sleeping Neville.

"Neville, bloody hell, what are you doing out here?" Ron asked, causing Hermione to whimper at the vulgar language.

"Forgot the password again, so I had to wait for someone to open the door. What are you doing out?" Neville asked.

"Going to hex Nott. Wanna join," Harry said flippantly.

"Hermione, why are you out?" Neville asked.

"I was trying to stop them, but they wouldn't listen," she told him.

"They never do. You'd better get used to it now," Neville told her sympathetically.

"She's not getting used to it, she's staying here," Ron said, trying to shoo the girl away.

"Less chance of getting caught if I stay moving with you," Hermione said with a shrug of her shoulders.

They gathered Neville up and sneaked their way down to the Trophy Room. They waited and waited, but nothing happened. Nott never showed up, and neither did Draco. Filch and Mrs. Norris, on the other could be heard just around the corner.

"Find them, my sweet," Filch said in his creep voice. "I know there're students out of bed."

The four broke into a run, staying just ahead of Filch. They ran down a corridor filled with suits of armor. Neville's eyes widened and he grabbed Ron, causing the two boys to careen into a suit of armor and creating an almighty BANG!

"There they are!" Filch said, causing the group to run even faster. They ripped through a tapestry into a hidden passage that Harry remembered led to the Charms classroom hallway. They were miles from the Trophy Room, so they slowed to a halt.

Neville panted for breath, as Hermione exclaimed, "I- told- you," wheezing and clutching her side, "I- told- you- we- would- be- caught."

"Oh stop," Ron said, panting a bit himself.

"Nott was never going to come! He meant to get you into trouble," she told them.

"Yeah, and Draco was meant to make sure he came. Traitor has a lot to answer for in the morning," Harry said.

"Let's get back to the tower, now," Neville interjected, wanting this day to be over. That's when Peeves graced them with his presence.

"Oh, Ickly Firsties, out of bed. Should I tell Filch?" The evil poltergeist asked, smirking.

"Please leave us alone, Peeves," Hermione implored.

"I think," Peeves said, tapping his chin. "FIRST YEARS OUT OF BED! FIRST YEARS OUT OF BED IN THE CHARMS CORRIDOR!" Then he cackled evilly.

"Now we're done for!" Ron said and they ran down the hall and straight into a locked door.

"Now what?" Ron asked in a panic.

"Shove over," Hermione said, grabbing Harry's wand from his hand. He protested as she said, "Alohomora!"

They piled in and turned to listen at the door. They heard Peeves irritate the daylights out of Filch, sending Filch running down a different hall.

"We should be safe. Get off, Neville," Ron said, shoving Neville. Neville shoved back with a whimper. "What's wrong with you?"

Harry, Hermione, and Ron turned and found out just what was wrong with Neville. They were in the forbidden third floor corridor, and now they knew why it was forbidden. There was a giant three headed dog locked away, and Harry knew what it meant to have a dog snarl at him.

He reached behind himself and turned the doorknob, deciding that expulsion was not worse than death. They fell into the hallway to find that Filch had run off in an unknown direction to find them. They raced back to the tower to find the Fat Lady had returned.

"Where have you been?" She asked, perplexed as to how her charges had escaped.

"That doesn't matter! Pig snout! Pig snout!" Harry said and they all piled into the common room.

They lay in the floor and just panted for breath for a bit. Then Ron asked, "What do you think they've got a beast like that in a school for?"

Hermione regained her breath and her temper. "Don't any of you use your eyes! Didn't you see what it was standing on?

"Look, you don't look away from a dog's eyes when it's upset, trust me I know. So, no, I didn't look at the floor," Harry said defensively.

"It was standing on a trapdoor. It's guarding something," she said with a roll of her eyes. "Now, I'm going to bed before you lot get us killed- or worse, expelled."

Harry and Ron gaped at her as she walked up the stairs.

"You'd have thought we dragged her along! We tried to get her to stay here," Ron said, put out by the brunette's behavior.

As the three boys walked back to their room, Harry thought about the trapdoor, and the fact that Hagrid had once told him that Hogwarts was one of the safest places to store valuables. Maybe Dumbledore was hiding something in the school. This was a perfect chance for some mischief.

* * *

Gabs: Whew, that took longer than I thought. I forgot so much happened in the first few weeks of school first year.

Kat: I might have to reread it… Again. Thank you for all of you who have reviewed! We will keep sending you a small portion of the next chapter!

Gabs: Especially since we miscalculated and accidentally started the next chapter before finishing this one.

Kat: Yeah we did! Can I just say "troll!" As always, we own nothing but the smart comments!

Gabs: We definitely don't own the bits we copied straight from canon.

Kat: Don't, however, expect us to follow cannon throughout the whole story…

Gabs: *Gasp* You mean a story that starts with Sirius not going to prison won't follow canon! Next you'll say the sky is blue and students are supposed to be silent when the teacher speaks!

Kat: Comment if you love us! Or hate us, either way!

XOXO

Gabs and Kat


	10. Chapter 10- Troll in the Dungeon!

"I'm telling you, Ron, whatever is under that trapdoor is related to the vault at Gringotts that was broken into!" Harry announced at breakfast. He and Ron had decided, mentally, that the trip to the third floor corridor was a great adventure. The fact that the whole thing seemed to make Hermione so mad she refused to speak to them may have played a role in that choice.

"I believe you. Hey, look, Nott's buddies are pissed you're still here," Ron said with a laugh, looking to see if Hermione would scoff at his language. She, however, was sitting at the end of the table, alone, reading a huge book.

"Bet he thought we would get expelled," Harry said with a laugh as the post owls came flying in. Hedwig landed in front of the twins, dropping a long, thin package on the table. Fred gave her some bacon while George took the note off the top.

"Harry, why is Sirius sending us a spare broom?" George asked, confused.

"No reason," Harry said with a shrug. George opened the package and balked.

"Harry, why did he send us, the Beaters, one Nimbus 2000?" George asked.

"Still no reason," Harry said, again shrugging. "But, if you could bring it to the pitch for your Quidditch practice tonight, it'd be lovely."

The twins just nodded, knowingly. Harry and Ron left, intending to get ready for classes. Draco, however, followed them out, wanting to get a word in. He caught them just outside the Great Hall, tapping on Harry's shoulder to get his attention.

"Hi, wanker," Harry said, punching Draco in the face when he saw who it was.

"I tried to get a hold of you, you arse. We need mirrors like Sirius and James had," Draco said, wiping blood from his mouth. "Nott tried to keep me from getting out. He's recovering from 'a fall down the stairs,'" Draco informed them.

"Well, you missed out. We found out what their hiding in the third floor corridor," Harry gloated.

"Oh, and what is that?" Draco asked.

"For us to know and you to find out," Ron said, leaning into Harry.

"Jerks. I'll find out another way," Draco vowed.

* * *

"What did you find in the third floor corridor, Neville?" Draco asked, cornering his friend.

"A three headed dog, why?" Neville asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Whatever Harry is paying you, I'll double it," Draco said, not believing Neville's story.

"He's not paying me anything. Do you think he should be?" Neville asked.

"If he's not paying you, then why are you lying to me?" Draco asked.

"Do we need to punch him, Malfoy?" Goyle, or maybe Crabbe (Neville didn't know the difference yet) asked, popping his knuckles.

"No. Neville and I are friends. He's not getting punched. Unless he doesn't tell me the truth," Draco said, threatening Neville with his eyes.

"Draco, I'm telling you the truth. We ran around, took a secret passageway- already found- then ended up in the third floor corridor hiding from Filch. There was a three headed dog and he was standing on a trapdoor. Or, at least, that's what Hermione said," Neville said with a shrug.

"Wait, you took Granger and not me?" Draco asked.

"I don't think she was supposed to come. Ron and Harry were upset she was there," Neville informed him.

"What's under the trapdoor?" Draco asked.

"No clue. Harry's gonna figure it out," Neville said.

* * *

"Can I study with you?" Draco asked, causing Hermione to jump.

"I'm a muggleborn. According to Ron, that matters to you," she informed him, turning back to her work.

"Ron's a prat. He also thinks I cheat at Quidditch because I'm a better Chaser than Ginny is. Don't listen to Ron, he'll lead you astray," Draco said with a roll of his eyes.

"What do you want to study with me for? Harry and Ron hate me. Shouldn't you hate me to?" Hermione asked, shoving her books to the side.

"I can think for myself. You didn't know about Harry's parents and you seemed to feel bad about it afterwards. Hestia told him to expect comments, so he's just being sensitive. Also, as far as I can tell, you're the smartest person in our class. So, why wouldn't I study with you?" Draco said, inviting himself to set at her table.

"So you're using me?" Hermione asked.

"Merlin you Gryffindors! Not everything is black and white! Yes, I benefit from this because I get to study with you. You, however, benefit because you come under my wing of protection, " Draco explained.

"I don't know what that has to do with anything, but you can study with me as long as you can keep up," Hermione said, pulling her book back and beginning her homework/again.

"Good answer, Granger," Draco said with a smile.

* * *

"I think Harry and Ron are keeping secrets from me," Draco confided two weeks later. He had noticed his friend didn't have time to hang out since the three headed dog incident.

Hermione was pleasantly surprised when Draco was able to not only keep up, but challenge her. She still didn't understand what he meant by wing of protection, but she figured she would find out soon enough.

"He's been having secret meetings with the Weasley twins for the last two weeks. I think that may have something to do with it," she replied, making him shudder.

"Is there really a three headed dog in the third floor corridor?" He asked, wanting confirmation now that he had her trust.

"Yes, it's awful. That poor thing should be out where it can move and exercise. Not stuck in a school guarding a trapdoor," she said, shaking her head and checking her charms work.

"Where do you think it came from?" He asked.

"Greece, if I had to guess. I wasn't expecting that when I joined the magical world," Hermione confided.

"Yeah, that's not normal, even for the magical world, and Harry's godfather can turn into a dog," Draco reassured her.

They worked in silence for a while before Hermione asked, "Why are you so nice to me? All of your friends hate me."

"Neville loves you, don't think he doesn't. Harry and Ron don't like following rules and you seem to follow them pretty close. Don't worry about them, they'll come around," Draco said, trying to explain 11 year-old boys.

"Is Professor Snape really your step-father?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, just don't go telling anyone. It was okay growing up- he was always here and we were at home- but now, he's here all the time, and my head of house. It's a nightmare," Draco shuddered.

"Sorry I asked, I just had to know. Mum says it's a sickness, my curiosity. She says it'll get me killed someday," Hermione said, looking downcast.

* * *

Time passed and soon Halloween was upon the students. Harry was already in a miserable mood, being the anniversary of his parents death. As he got older, he understood the importance of this holiday and why Remus and Sirius usually got drunk after he went to sleep. He wondered how they would handle it this year, the first time he wasn't there for them.

Where Potter Manor was glum with a facade of happiness on Halloween, Hogwarts wore an air of victory and mirth. The twins started the morning pranking Ron by throwing a rubber spider on his face. Ron shrieked, causing many students to start looking over the first year girls in an attempt to find the distressed one.

The Great Hall, and most of the school, smelled like baking pumpkin, giving the students hope for that night's Halloween Feast. In Charms, Flitwick announced that they were ready to make objects fly. He then sent Trevor zooming through the air, much to the student's' amusement. He reminded them of the swish and flick, then paired the students up.

Ron and Harry were the first students he chose to separate. Harry was paired with Seamus, much to his disappointment (Neville had been trying to get his attention). Neville was forced to work with a blonde girl named Lavender. Ron was paired with Hermione, and neither one were happy about the fact.

"Swish and flick, swish and flick. And saying the words properly is important, too. Never forget the wizard Baruffio, who said 's' instead of 'f' and found himself with a buffalo on his chest."

Flitwick flicked his wand and passed out feathers to each pair of students. Harry and Seamus tried their hardest, but Harry was beginning to doubt that he had gotten his mother's skill at Charms. Seamus eventually got frustrated enough to just poke the feather until it combusted and Harry put it out with the aguamenti charm Remus taught him.

The next table over held Ron and Hermione. Ron was shouting ' _Wingardium Leviosa_ ' and flailing his arms about.

"No, no, no! You're saying it all wrong! It's Wing- _gar_ -dium Levi- _o_ -sa. Make the _gar_ nice and long!" Hermione directed.

"If you're so clever, you do it," Ron snarled.

Hermione rolled her sleeves up, flicked her wand, and said, " _Wingardium Leviosa_!"

Their feather floated four feet in the air and hovered there.

"Well done, Miss Granger! Look, class, Miss Granger's done it!" Flitwick squeaked.

Ron was in a very bad mood when class ended.

"Honestly, it's no wonder she hasn't got any friends!" Ron exclaimed, pushing his way into the crowded corridor. "She's a nightmare, honestly."

Harry was hit in the back as someone pushed past him very quickly. Harry found himself startled that she was crying as she rushed away.

"Uh, Ron, I think she heard you," Harry said, suddenly feeling bad as Hermione ran off. Fortunately, Neville hadn't heard, as Trevor had just ran off.

"So? It's not exactly a secret. She's got to notice she's got no friends," Ron said, but he looked a bit guilty.

"Hey, where's Hermione?" Neville asked, finally catching up to them, needling Ron unknowingly.

* * *

Hermione didn't show up to class the rest of the day. Harry heard Lavender that Hermione was crying in the bathroom and didn't want to be bothered. Ron looked even more awkward at that. When they entered the Great Hall, however, Hermione left their minds.

There were thousands of live bats everywhere and the feast was served on the same golden plates as the start of the term feast. Harry helped himself to a baked potato as Quirrell came sprinting in , his turban askew.

"Troll! Troll in the dungeon!" He gasped. Then, he fell over face first in a spectacular faint.

Chaos ensued. Dumbledore had to fire off purple fireworks to calm the students.

"Prefects! Lead your houses back to your dormitories immediately!" He rumbled.

Percy was in his element, demanding students follow him. Unfortunately, the Gryffindors had minds of their own. Harry, Ron, and Neville broke away from their group and found Draco in the Great Hall.

"How did a troll get in?" Harry asked.

"I don't know! They're really stupid. Maybe Peeves let it in as a joke?" Ron asked. Harry, then, clutched Ron's arm.

"Ron, what about Hermione?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, what about her?" Ron asked back.

"She wasn't in the Great Hall, she won't know about the troll. She could get seriously hurt," Harry said, catching Draco's full attention.

"Where, exactly, is Hermione?" Draco asked, dangerously low.

"Lavender said she crying in the bathroom," Harry said, ears coloring. Right then, the prefects started moving the students apart and back to their houses.

"You'll explain that one later, Potter. I have to get to the dungeons, you go rescue her. It's your fault she's not here, I'm sure," Draco said turning to join his year group.

"Or what, Malfoy?" Ron asked to cover his guilt.

"Or I owl Molly and Aunt Hest and tell them you lot don't know how to treat women," Draco said, an evil glint in his eye. "Don't think I won't, Weasley."

Harry and Ron knew Draco well enough to know that they should go find Hermione, no matter the consequences.

Harry and Ron played it cool, watching the mass of students rushing to their respective common rooms going in the opposite direction. Taking three turns they finally found the girl's bathroom, watching the troll waltz its way in.

"This is where I want to swear," Harry said with wide eyes.

"Bloody Hell!" Ron said for him. "That thing is massive!"

"Come on, I'm not getting detention and a Howler from Hest if we screw this up." Harry told him, wand at the ready, he slowly opened the door. "Hermione?" He whispered.

Hermione's eyes were focused onto the Troll, who was pulling back his club to swing at her. She rushed into the stall, trying to take cover. "Do something!" Hermione yelled at them.

"Like what!" They both yelled to her.

"Don't you EVER pay attention!" She screamed, moving again from the Troll's club. "Use the switch and flick!"

"What's the spell again?" Harry asked, rushing the troll, and grabbing onto the club.

The Troll, who was oblivious to the boys before now was attempting to shake Harry off.

"Oh! For goodness sakes!" Hermione screamed as the Troll almost ran over her as she ran across the bathroom to Ron."Wingardium leviosa!"

"Right!" Harry screamed, trying to hit the Troll's head. He succeeded in making it angry.

"Wingardium leviosa" Ron yelled to the Troll and failing.

"Don't hit Harry!" She screeched.

"Wingardium leviosa!" This time it finally worked. The club was hanging in the air and Ron was singing in his victory.

Harry shimmied down the Troll's body as Ron let the club down to hit the troll in the head.

Harry fell to the floor, rushing over to the two of them, wrapping his arms around them. "I think I'm starting to understand the luck thing people keep saying I have," Harry told them with his head down.

"What are you both doing here?" Hermione demanded as the door opened. The three stepped away from each other. McGonagall, Snape and Qurirrell started to stare them, but their direction was moved to the troll, laying flat on it's stomach.

"I could ask you the same question," McGonagall demanded.

"I was-I thought I could take on the troll myself, Professor. It's a good thing Harry and Ron showed up, or else, I'd be dead."

"Ms. Granger, I thought someone of your intelligence would know not to take on a full grown troll by yourself. Fifty points from Gryffindor for your arrogance, Miss. Granger." McGonagall informed them. "As for you, Potter and Weasley, your bravery, no matter how stupid, I award you each fifty points. For sheer dumb luck."

* * *

Gabs: Kat made me reign myself in.

Kat: Well, you can get wordy, you little introvert.

Gabs: You love my lyrical prose!

Kat: Well, someone did ask us how we can write so alike. We do share a brain somedays.

Gabs: All days. Thanks you all our lovely reviewers.

Kat: Yes, thank you! As always, we own nothing.

Gabs: You forgot! There may be an update Thursday if I get my butt in gear.

Kat: Will it be a one-shot?

Gabs: No… I'll write a chapter while you grade some papers.

Kat: It is that time of the year. 7 school days until you and I can write three chapters ahead! And I whine about the GRE!

Gabs: ….Something to look forward to…. Yay, Christmas….

Kat: Comment! We love it when you do! It can be your gift to us!

XOXO

Gabs & Kat


	11. Chapter 11- The First Quidditch Match

When Hermione helped Harry get through some last minute homework, he wondered how he survived before her. She was a saint; she never once questioned why he needed help, she just helped him get done. After returning to the common room on Halloween, Hermione understood that rules could be broken if necessary.

A couple weeks later, Harry was standing in the freezing cold courtyard with Hermione, Ron, and Neville. Hermione had conjured up a blue flame and put it in a jar to keep them warm. Snape limped past, glaring at the four. They hid the flame, but still looked guilty, so Snape limped towards them.

"What is this, Potter?" Snape asked, snatching a book out of his hands.

" _Quidditch Through the Ages_. I'm sure you've seen it. We have seven copies at Potter Manor," Harry said, staring at his professor.

"I believe that all of your copies are at Potter Manor. This particular copy is from the library, and students aren't allowed to take books from the library," Snape said, confiscating the book and walking away.

"He made that up!" Harry said, pouting at the unfairness of it all.

"Why does Professor Snape hate himself so much?" Hermione asked, biting her lip. "No, don't answer that. Draco and I have been working on appropriate questions."

"When have you and Draco been working on anything?" Ron exploded.

"In the library. For the last month. Why does that matter?" Hermione asked. Harry and Neville chose to ignore this news, as they realized the time and signalled their friends to run to class.

* * *

"That's it, I want that book back!" Harry exclaimed later that night in the common room. Hermione, Neville, and Ron all looked at him like he was nuts.

"Why don't you just owl Sirius for one of the copies of from home?" Neville asked.

"Snape made up a dumb rule to spite me. I want the book back on principle!" Harry announced to more people than he intended to.

"You're brave, you are," Fred said.

"Going against Snape," George finished.

Hermione, to Ron's horror, blushed as the twins joined them.

"He can't do too much to me. Sirius will kill him if he does. I know, because Sirius told me before I left," Harry said, packing his things away and leaving the common room.

He went down to the staff room and knocked on the door, hoping to catch Snape. When no one answered, he opened the door, hoping to find the book unattended. Instead, he found Snape with his pant leg pulled up to his knee, showing Filch a gash on his leg.

"How are you supposed to keep an eye on all three heads at once!" Harry heard Snape exclaim. Harry tried to sneak the door closed, but the hinges squeaked and alerted Snape.

"POTTER!" Snape exclaimed, causing Harry to run for his life.

When Harry made it back to the common room, he found the Weasley twins arguing Charms theory with his bookworm. He hobbled up to the group, his adrenaline rush wearing off.

"Harry! What happened?" Hermione asked, immediately zooming in on him.

Harry explained what he saw while gasping for air.

"Don't you see?" Harry asked. "This proves that Snape is after whatever is under that trapdoor!"

"What trapdoor?" The twins asked, curious.

"Harry, I realize that for whatever reason, Professor Snape doesn't like you, but I don't think he would honestly try to steal from Dumbledore," Hermione said.

"First things first, Granger. If you're going to hang with us, cut the Dumbledore worship. Man's a jerk. He was going to leave Sirius in prison and Harry with some abusive relatives until Minnie intervened. We don't worship Dumbledore. We just follow him until a better option turns up," Fred explained, pulling on one of Hermione's curls.

"How were you not sorted into Slytherin?" Hermione asked, curious.

"Weasley's are Gryffindors," George said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Yes, and Blacks are Slytherin. Draco said Sirius Black was a Gryffindor," Hermione volleyed back. The twins nodded, impressed.

"Second things second, Hermione," Ron said, drawing her attention away from his brothers. "Not all professors are saints. I agree with Harry. I wouldn't put it past Snape to sneak down there. He was a Death Eater, you know. I don't care that he's Atria's dad. He's still a jerk."

Eventually, the group packed up and went to sleep. Or at least, Harry tried to sleep. He knew he needed sleep; his first real Quidditch game was in the morning. Between Neville's snoring and Ron's latest habit of sleep talking, Harry felt sure that he wouldn't sleep. All that, and the fact that he could still feel Snape's glare every time he closed his eyes.

* * *

"Harry, you have to eat something. It's not like you're going to play Quidditch this morning," Hermione said, trying to coax breakfast into Harry. Wood had done an excellent job of making sure no one knew Harry was the new Seeker. Neville didn't even know.

"I know, Hermione. I'm just not hungry. I didn't sleep well last night," Harry said, not exactly lying.

"Harry," Seamus whispered, having overheard a late night conversation, "you need to eat. Seekers always get clobbered by the other team."

Harry made a rude gesture, but ate a piece of toast anyway.

* * *

Harry was amazed at how many people were in the stands. Part of him wished that Draco was his opponent in this Slytherin vs. Gryffindor game. Another part of him just wished that he'd have told Draco before the game started. The biggest part of him, however, wished that Wood would just shut up. His 'pre-game' speech was more like a torture session. He honestly would have preferred to set through another lecture from Binns than this. It was almost as if someone from Slytherin had hexed him to make sure the team fell asleep before they hit the pitch.

Finally, Wood led them out onto the pitch. Harry followed Fred and George out, hoping this was just like playing in the garden at the Burrow. The deafening noise of the crowd told him that this would be a bit different. He spotted Draco and Hermione sitting in the Hufflepuff section of all places, trying their hardest to be neutral. Ron, Seamus, and Dean had made him a banner out of a bed sheet and Neville was helping them prop it up.

Madame Hooch, who was refereeing the game, called all the players to the center. Wood and Slytherin's team captain, Flint, seemed to try to break each other's hands. Hooch called for them to mount their brooms, blew her whistle, and released the balls, starting the game.

"And the quaffle is immediately taken by Angelina Johnson, Gryffindor Chaser. And what a Chaser she is too… and quite attractive," Lee Jordan announced.

"Jordan!" Professor McGonagall was heard to say.

"Sorry, Professor!" Lee said, not sounding a bit apologetic.

Lee continued commenting on the game as Harry flew in circles above the pitch, trying to stay out of the worst of the carnage. Katie Bell, one of the Chasers was hit in the back of the head with a bludger just minutes into the game.

"Gryffindor scores!" Lee shouted, causing Harry to perform some loops in the sky to celebrate- and to work off pent up energy.

Draco felt white hot betrayal fill his bones. Harry was on the pitch, playing Quidditch. The youngest Seeker in a century. This is what the upper year Slytherins were talking about. Rampant favoritism amongst the Gryffindors. He would have been expelled if he had pulled that stunt, especially considering his head of house. The worst part was, deep down, he knew Harry's relationship with Professor McGonagall didn't matter at all. Even if she had only met him at the beginning of the year, she would have let him on the Quidditch team after that stunt.

"Did you know about this?" He asked Hermione, leaning over to her, her crimson sweater standing out in a sea of Hufflepuff yellow.

"No, I didn't. I wasn't speaking to them before Halloween," Hermione said, giving the team a look. She was worried about Harry playing such a dangerous game. "Although that would explain why he was so upset that Professor Snape confiscated his book last night."

"What? Snape took a book from him?" Draco asked, shocked.

"Well it was a library book, _Quidditch Through the Ages_ , and Professor Snape said he couldn't take books from the library," Hermione told him, wincing as Katie Bell took a bludger to the back of the head.

"He's got seven copies at home! All with various notes and from various years! He could have had Padfoot send him one of those!" Draco said, unhappy at the unfairness of it all.

"That's what Ron suggested. Harry said something about the unfairness of it all and went to demand his book back. Only, he found Professor Snape in the staffroom with Filch; and he said that Snape had a huge gash in his leg and was complaining about the three headed dog," Hermione filled her friend in on the previous night's adventures. "Needless to say, Harry forgot the book and ran all the way to the common room."

"I wonder what he was up to. I should owl Mother and see what she thinks," Draco said, plotting. It was the easiest way to take his mind off the fact that his best friend had stabbed him in the back.

Just then, Lee announced, "GRYFFINDOR SCORES!" loudly to the crowd. Cheers erupted from most of the stadium, and Draco could see Sirius across the pitch shooting red sparks from his wand in the parents' section.

Game play resumed, and Draco kept his eye out for the snitch. He found it about the same time Harry and Higgs, the Slytherin Seeker, rushed for it. It was hovering near Marcus Flint of Slytherin. Harry zoomed towards the snitch, and would have got it, too, except Flint decided to interfere, slamming into Harry and sending him hurling the opposite directions. Draco could tell it was only from years of practice that Harry didn't go flying off the broom.

"Someday," Hermione said angrily, "when you're captain for Slytherin, you have to keep your players from cheating. That way, when you win, everyone one will know it's from pure skill."

"How do you know I'll be captain?" Draco asked.

"You practice regularly with the youngest Seeker in a century. If even half the stories Harry and Ron tell on you are true, then you'll have to get it. Also, right now the other option is Nott. And I outflew him in flying lessons last week. Of course, Fred Weasley let me use his Cleansweep something or other, so that played a factor," Hermione said as Alicia Spinnett put the penalty goal away and play resumed.

They spied Hagrid sitting with Neville and Ron, commenting on the game. When he got a worried look on his face, Draco felt Hermione clutch his arm tightly.

"Bloody hell, woman! Let go of me!" He said, trying to shoo her off.

"Draco! Look! Harry's broom!" Hermione said, staring at the bucking broom.

"I'd say it's being hexed, but it can't be. Students can't do the kind of magic it would take to curse a Nimbus 2000," Draco said, worried. Hermione scanned the crowd, staring for anyone that would think to hex an 11 year old's broom. She had several options until she found a clincher.

"It's Snape! He's not blinking and he's muttering!" Hermione deduced. Draco didn't want to believe it, but it seemed like the best possible option. Sirius seemed to have come to the same conclusion, judging by the way Hestia was practically sitting on him to keep him from hitting Snape. While Draco observed this, he missed Hermione sneak off. He did not miss, however, the sight of his godfather's robes catching fire… with the blue flames Hermione was so good at. He suddenly understood all those times that Sirius told him and Harry to never anger a brilliant witch. They were dangerous.

Harry had landed on the pitch by this time, having miraculously steered his broom downward in the confusion. Well, not landed so much as fell face first off of his broom and into the grassy field below the playing area meant to give a sense of comfort should they fall. Draco felt concern as Harry started to gag, almost vomiting, and he was afraid his friend had been seriously injured. Then, he spit out the snitch, shiny and disgusting, covered in spit. Draco rushed to his friend's side to celebrate.

"Only you would worry about catching the snitch while almost dying!" Draco said, smacking Harry in the back.

"I love this game!" Harry said jumping up and down. "Padfoot!"

"That was the best catch I've ever seen!" Sirius said, catching Harry as he launched himself at his godfather.

"Congratulations, Harry!" Hestia said, hugging him to her. "I was so worried. I had to sit on your uncle to make sure he didn't hex Sev, though."

"I'm sure he enjoyed it," Harry said mischievously.

Sirius led his merry band of kids away to Hagrid's hut for an impromptu celebration.

"It had to have been Snape!" Ron exclaimed, having come to the same conclusion as Hermione from the other side of the pitch.

"Why would Snape want to hex Harry?" Hagrid asked.

"Yes, why would the man who pined over Harry's mother endlessly want to kill off the only living reminder that James beat him one last time?" Sirius asked sarcastically, causing Hermione to spit her tea a bit. "Oh, sorry, love. Who are you? We haven't even had proper introductions yet."

"Her-Hermione Gr-Granger, sir," Hermione stuttered, blushing a bit.

"NO! Don't stutter and blush! Hermione, you'll only encourage him!" Harry lamented. "You're not all that beautiful, Pads, so don't go getting a full head!"

"Oh, hush, Harry. Hermione, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Hestia Black and this is my husband, Sirius Black. We're Harry's guardians," Hestia introduced, shaking Hermione's hand.

"Nice to meet you. I do, however, agree that Snape is the one who hexed Harry's broom. But I don't think his mother is the reason he did it," Hermione explained.

"Oh, and what reason do you have?" Sirius asked. Hermione hesitated, not knowing what kind of adult she was dealing with.

"It's the three headed dog in the third floor corridor!" Harry exclaimed, knowing Sirius would love the adventure.

"You know about Fluffy!" Hagrid said, shocked.

"What's Fluffy doing locked up in a school, Hagrid?" Sirius asked sternly. A dog's right to freedom was one of the only things Sirius felt passionately about.

"He's guardin' som'thin' fer Dumbledore," Hagrid said, sniffing a bit.

"Behind a door that can be opened with a simple _Alohomora_?" Hermione asked, then she covered her mouth, having said too much.

"Miss Granger, how do you know that?" Sirius asked, a twinkle in his eye.

"'Cause she did the charm when this wanker," here Ron gestured to Draco, "abandon us in the Trophy Room and we got chased down by Filch."

"There is a story here that will be heard over Christmas hols," Hestia said sternly.

"Back to Snape, it had to be him! I know a jinx when I see one! I've read all about them and he wasn't even blinking! It had to be him!" Hermione said, not letting go.

"You had best stay out of it, the lot o' you. Whatever is under that trapdoor is between Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel," Hagrid said, getting angry.

"HA! Nicholas Flamel! Hermione, remember that name, we'll need it for research!" Harry said, causing Sirius to laugh and Hagrid to look furious. If there was anything that Sirius knew at that moment, it was that little Prongslet would be fine. He was already forming his own little band of Marauders… and he was smart enough to add in a girl.

* * *

Kat: I thought you said that this is short!

Gabs: I feel like that 8 pages in two days was pretty short.

Kat: This is true! I graded 300+ paragraphs in six hours. Does that count for anything?

Gabs: It does! It means you'll be ready to go for this weekend!

Kat: That being said, I only edited this chapter! Go Gabs!

Gabs: As always we own nothing. And, you should review. That way we know who's the better writer. *Hint- it's Kat*

Kat: Yes! Tell Gabs she is awesome...urm… or maybe a different adjective, her pride doesn't need a massive boost.

Gabs: Also, my sister has the corner market on Awesome. Remember?

Kat: Yeah, she does. BTW, we aren't sisters. Well, by blood at least.

Gabs: And now we're rambling.

XOXO

Gabs & Kat


	12. Chapter 12- 321Happy New Year!

The rest of the term passed quickly. The Weasley's were taking Ginny to Romania to see Charlie, so plans were made for the twins and Ron to spend Christmas at Potter Manor with Harry, Sirius, and the family. Percy had decided to stay behind at Hogwarts, hoping to get a headstart on O.W.L.s study session, or at least that's what he said. Fred allowed it had something to do with a girl. George allowed there was a chance it was a bloke. Ron refused to comment on Percy's love life, knowing it really could go either way.

Harry woke up Christmas morning just like he had many other Christmas', with a pile of presents at the end of his bed and Padfoot licking his face. Mrs. Weasley had sent the boys their sweaters. Harry's was a lovely maroon and Ron's was a navy blue that didn't clash horribly with his hair, a first for him.

"What? Yours don't have letters on them? It's like she thinks we don't know who we are. I'm Gred and he's Forge. We all know that!" Fred said, wearing gold sweater with a green 'G' on it. George showed up in a green sweater with a gold 'F' on, nodding his agreement.

With that, they were herded down to the parlor where Hestia kept the Christmas tree. Adhara and Rigel were allowed to open their Santa presents- a muggle tradition brought by Moony- before Harry, Ron, and the twins were unleashed on the unsuspecting pile of gifts.

When the flurry of paper subsided, Harry was holding a silvery, slippery piece of material, staring at it in confusion.

"What have I done to deserve this?" Harry asked, curious.

"It's your father's cloak, and his father before him, and his father before him, and so on for as long as anyone can remember," Sirius explained.

"Wait… you're giving me the invisibility cloak?" Harry asked, praying it wasn't a trick.

"Yes, Sirius, are you giving an 11 year old boy, who's in a boarding school, a cloak of invisibility?" Hestia asked.

"Well… it is a family heirloom. And we had it in school and we didn't get in any trouble," Sirius explained.

"We got into plenty of trouble, Pads. Just none that had to deal with the cloak," Remus reminded him, smiling softly at the memories.

"And we get to take it to school with us?" Ron asked, rubbing the cloth between his fingers.

"Yes you do," Sirius said, just as Hestia exclaimed, "No you don't!"

"Prongslet, take it for a test run around the Manor before you worry about school," Remus said, gesturing out the door with his head.

"Really?!" Harry and Ron exclaimed.

"Harry, you'll let us borrow it, won't you?" Fred and George asked, giving him puppy eyes.

"You have the map, I have my cloak. We'll share custody… until you graduate," Harry said with a shrug.

"YES!" Fred and George shouted, causing Adhara and Rigel to cheer as well.

"Daddy?" Rigel asked as Harry and Ron disappeared under the cloak and out of the door, "what are you going to give Addie and I when we go to school?"

"Well… I don't know," Sirius said, looking lost.

"Rigel, by that time Harry will have graduated, hopefully, and you can have the map. How does that sound," Remus said, causing them to cheer.

"Did you send us to get that map just so we could give it to your kids?" George asked.

"Yeah," Sirius said, very seriously.

* * *

The new year was being brought in by the whole gang. It had been decided that, because the Weasley's hadn't had Christmas together, there would be a large New Year's party to make up for it. Fred and George were attempting to sneak fireworks into the Black Manor. Sirius and Remus had starting to open the firewhiskey an hour before lunch. Severus had locked himself into a room that Harry, Draco, Neville, and Ron dared not enter.

Hermione had arrived right at eighth, as planned. Draco greeted her with a hug and a tour around the house, including the kitchen where Sirius and Remus were singing to the radio while banging on pots and pans.

"So, this is nice." Hermione smiled. "Where are the other girls?"

"Finishing getting the food at the Burrow. Molly cooks there because the house elves try to take away her pleasure of cooking. Sirius and Remus will eat a little, drink a lot. Hes will threaten to hex them when they leave if they wake up the little ones upstairs. They will fall asleep about ten minutes after midnight and Severus will mess with them in the morning until they leave. Last year he set their trousers on fire. We took a bet to see if they were flammable."

"Clearly neither of them were," Hermione responded as they were back in the living room. Harry, Ron, and Neville were all playing a game of exploding snaps. Draco went to join them as Hermione watched Fred and George from the window, taking advantage of the lack of parental supervision.

When the fire blazed in the fireplace, the voice of Molly Weasley was already yelling at the twins and she couldn't even see them yet. She marched out of the fireplace and into the kitchen. Three seconds later, Ginny came running out of the fireplace with a plate of cookies that she sat on the table.

"I know you missed me," Ginny teased as Draco rushed to her and pulled her into a tight hug. Hermione couldn't help but notice the look Harry's face as Ginny wrapped her arms around Draco.

"How was Romania?" Draco asked in her hair, still holding her tight.

"Wonderful," Ginny told him, pulling away to hug the other boys. "Charlie says hello."

"Come on, Ginny, you can be on my team," Harry said pulling her away from Draco and to his side.

Draco glared.

"Well, all of this makes sense now." Hermione said to herself.

"Of course it does, Granger." George said putting an arm on her shoulder.

"Been this way since they learned that Ginny was a girl." Fred added on, leaning on her other shoulder.

"I've got five galleons on Potter." Fred said putting his hand out to make a deal.

"Malfoy. It's going to be Malfoy." George agreed, shaking his twin's hand.

"Care to join the wager?" Fred asked, leaning on Hermione's other shoulder.

"I don't know her so I don't have enough evidence to come up with a logical choice of where her affections might lay." Hermione said logically.

"Pick Granger," George egged on as Harry and Draco stared at each other from across the table. A exploding snap exploded in Neville's face, breaking the tension in the group.

"Hey," Ginny said looking up. "You're Hermione, right?" She said leaving the boys.

"Yes, I am." Hermione said stepping away from the twins.

"I'm Ginny. Draco's written about you. He said you like to study."

"I hear you like Quidditch." Hermione said cautiously. "I'm not too big of a fan."

"I was just going to ask if you could help me figure out what I needed for next year. Unlike my brothers, I want to be prepared for my Hogwarts education."

Hermione took a step back, impressed. "I think we can work something out."

Harry, Neville, Ron, and Draco watched Hermione and Ginny hover around three floating books, talking about Quidditch and how to improve flying. Midnight was approaching and the adults were all a little tipsy, even Severus was being clingy, holding Narcissa in his arms, whispering in her ear, making her blush.

"Well, to a new year," Neville said, putting his pumpkin juice in the air for a toast. "Whatever trouble we get into, at least it is together."

"We are in this together, aren't we Draco?" Harry asked raising his cup.

"Why wouldn't we be?" He asked, as the adults started to count down.

"Let's promise, no matter what, we'll all be best mates." Harry said taking a sip of his pumpkin juice.

"Promise," The boys all said together following Harry.

Harry stood up when the countdown was down to five.

Four. He walked across the room.

Three. Fred and George found Hermione and Ginny laughing.

Two. Remus and Sirius were in each other's arms.

One. Harry pulled Ginny into his arms, kissing her.

Fred and George placed a chaste kiss on either side of Hermione's face.

Sirius and Remus were told to get a room...by Hestia.

Draco, wide eyed, was pulled to his room by Neville and Ron.

Harry pulled away from Ginny, as the fireworks squealed outside.

Hermione looked to the twins. "Draco. I bet Draco."

* * *

It was decided that Harry would have a solo trip with his cloak when they returned to school. He left after curfew, being careful to stay silent and keep his feet hidden. He wandered for a while before going into the library to check out the Restricted Section, purely at Hermione's request and not for any reason that would interest him. He was going good, avoiding a few books that he remembered Sirius warning him about. That's when he grabbed a book that started screaming at him, alerting Filch to his location.

He ran as fast as he could, dodging in and out of secret passages, finally ending up in an unused classroom with a giant mirror in it. There was a weird inscription on the top, but he didn't bother to stop and read the words. Instead, something in the mirror caught his eye. He thought he saw himself, but it couldn't be right. He looked older… and had hazel eyes. That caused him to move in for a closer look. What he saw made his heart clench.

There, in the mirror, were his parents. His real parents. The ones he lived with before Sirius and Hestia. He saw James and Lily staring back at him and he saw what Sirius meant. He had seen pictures of his parents through the years, but not like this. Not in full size, technicolor. And never with a small, redheaded girl with hazel eyes. Or with Lily all pregnant in the background. He pulled the cloak off and let it fall to the floor, silvery side up. Silent tears streaked down his cheeks. He didn't understand, how could his parents be there, with his little sister? The one thing he really wanted, a family and a little sister. Draco, Ron, Neville, and even Rigel- technically- had a little sister. He was the only one who didn't have a sister…. except Hermione, but she didn't count because she was a girl and girls didn't need sisters. They needed brothers.

He sat and stared for what turned into hours. He just wanted to be there with them. He tried speaking to them, but the best they could do was wave. He watched them, not wanting them to disappear. Eventually, he knew he had to sneak back to his room. He memorized the route so that he could show Ron the next night.

Harry barely kept his mouth shut during classes, not wanting to tell Hermione in case she got all righteous and told Minnie… or Severus. He didn't know which would be worse, and he wasn't willing to find out. Finally, the day came to an end, and Ron and Harry slipped under the cloak and down to the abandon classroom.

"See?" Harry asked, stepping up to the mirror. "See my family? See my little sister?"

"No…" Ron said, shaking his head. "All I see is…. I see me! I'm holding up the Quidditch cup! I've won it for Gryffindor! And I've got a head boy badge! Say, do you think this shows the future?"

"How can it? There's nothing that will ever bring my family back. If there was, Sirius would have done it years ago, no matter how Dark or Black the spell. No matter the consequences," Harry said, sulking.

Ron had nothing to say to that, so he said nothing, respecting Harry's moment of mourning. They stayed, staring at their different desires in the mirror until Mrs. Norris found them and they were forced to run back to the common room while carrying the cloak because wearing it would only hinder their progress.

"I'm going back tomorrow, want to come?" Harry asked, resolved.

"Mate, we almost got caught tonight. She'll be waiting for us there. You really shouldn't risk it. I'm not going back. I don't fancy getting caught. Mum'll have my head," Ron said, going back to bed.

The next night, Harry refused to take Ron's advice. He slipped out alone and went straight to the mirror. He sat, staring at his parents, his sister, for over an hour.

"Harry, you really should be in bed," Minerva said, startling him.

"Aunt Minnie, what is this mirror?" Harry asked.

Minerva pointed to the inscription Harry hadn't bothered to read. " _Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi._ It means ' _I show not your face, but your heart's desire_ ' in the language of mirrors."

"So, basically, if I had brought Dad's mirror down, I would have known that?" Harry asked, confused. "Is that why Ron saw himself holding the House Cup?"

"Yes to both. It's a very dangerous thing, this mirror. I believe Dumbledore was planning on moving it in the near future. Many, many wizards have died in front of this mirror, looking at what they desired and forgetting to live. I will tell him in the morning to speed his plans up," Minerva informed him.

"What do you see, Aunt Minnie?" Harry asked.

"The same thing you do, in a way. I see all my former students, the ones that died, alive, well, and with large families. So, yes, I see James and Lily with you and the redheaded girl and a third one on the way," she told him, stroking his hair.

"Aunt Minnie... how did you know I was down here?" Harry asked, still staring at the mirror.

"How do you think? I had Remus make me a copy of the Marauder's Map just after Argus confiscated it their seventh year. But you can't tell Sirius, it's our little secret. Now, you go to bed. This summer, if you're still worried about this, I'll take your memory of the mirror out so you can see it in Sirius' pensieve at home. How does that sound?" Minerva said, doing her own fair share of staring.

"Okay, Aunt Minnie," Harry said, getting up and hugging her. "I love you just as much as Padfoot, even if I can't tell you that here at school," he added before scurrying out under his cloak.

Minerva felt she could have curse Sirius for giving Harry the cloak so soon. She was banking on a few years peace without it before Harry was gifted it in his fifth year, as was family tradition. She stared at her students for a bit longer before remembering her own advice and turning her back to the mirror.

* * *

Gabs: This is your advanced warning. We're going to the football game next weekend so there will NOT be an update on Saturday. We'd feel bad, but we don't.

Kat: You will get your chapter on Tuesday, we just have been waiting for this event since...2008? I'd say 2009, but we didn't get to go then…

Gabs: And the 2010 game was just crap.

Kat: Yes it was! As always REVIEW! Please? I'm pouting. You don't want to see me pout. I'm very convincing when I do. Aren't I, Gabs?

Gabs: Well I grew up with a sister with longer eyelashes than a Kardashian, so really no one has better pouting skills than her…. but that's beside the point. Review, even if Kat's internet pouting isn't very convincing since no one can see her.

Kat: Sorry to those of you who did review and we didn't get the teasers to you. But we did give you all an extra chapter this week, so I think it makes up for it.

Gabs: Yeah… we literally wrote this chapter in the last four hours. That's going to be our excuse. As always, we own nothing, especially anything that was said in _The Cannon_.

XOXO

Gabs & Kat


	13. Chapter 13-Quidditch and Secret Meetings

Harry took Minnie's advice, he didn't go down to the abandoned classroom again. He even went so far as to tell Hermione about his late night escapades so that her ensuing lecture would be motivating enough to keep him from wandering. Hermione had borrowed his cloak, sneaking into the library's restricted section in order to check the books for anyone with the name 'Flamel.' Meanwhile, now that everyone knew about the 'Youngest Seeker in a Century,' Harry was forced to attend regular Quidditch practice times, which were much less conducive to a study schedule than his previous times of whenever he was free. It made him wonder how Fred and George even managed to keep up. It was during one of these practices that he learned that Severus would be refereeing the next match.

"I'm telling you, Hermione! This is how I die!" Harry exclaimed, collapsing dramatically beside her.

"Why don't you owl Sirius and tell him of your worries?" Hermione asked.

"Because Hestia got onto the two of them over Christmas hols. She said that the Severus Snape she knew in school wouldn't hex a kid. Sirius then allowed that they must have known two different Severus Snapes," Ron snickered.

"To which," George Weasley cut in, "Hestia replied that of course they knew different Snapes."

"She wasn't an absolute git to him," Fred finished for his twin. "What are we talking about, ickle firsties?"

"Snape refereeing the game," Harry sulked.

"Ah, yes, that bit of upset," George nodded sagely, stroking an imaginary beard.

"We think it's because he wants Hufflepuff to lose. Ravenclaw can't handle emotional upheaval like this and are afraid he'll pull the same stunt on them. There's no 'black and white' to it, Snape just wants to referee a game for a change. They're all pouting in the locker rooms, discussing what the meaning of this is, and what the odds are of him just letting Hooch do it as usual," Fred explained.

"'Course, a certain little birdie overheard Hooch say she was happy someone else was taking an interest, so there's no way Snape's not going to be on the pitch," George smirked, causing Hermione to bite on her lip to avoid asking their source.

Just then, Neville hopped into the room, his legs locked together.

"I've forgotten the counter-jinx!" He exclaimed.

"How far have you hopped and no one in this bloody school had offered to help?" Harry asked.

"From the library! And it's not like the corridors were deserted! I passed at least 25 upper years, and three professors to boot!" Neville complained as Ron released him.

"Who did this to you?" Hermione asked, focusing on the real question.

"Nott… and his new mate, Zabini," Neville said, face downcast.

"Neville, mate, you've really got to start standing up for yourself," Ron said sagely.

"That aside, do you want us to hex him?" Fred offered.

"Yeah, 'cause you're our ickle firsties, and no one can pick on you but us," Fred finished.

"Naw, we'll get them back. Unite front from Gryffindor first years. Looks better that way," Ron shrugged, answering for his friend.

"We should get Draco to help us," Hermione informed them bossily. "He was telling me about the Slytherin hierarchy, and this act severely undermines his power."

"Why do we care about that git's power in his own house?" Ron asked, cocking an eyebrow in her direction.

"Because, if he's in power in Slytherin, they'll leave us alone," Harry said with a roll of his eyes. " I thought you were supposed to be the strategist of the group."

"Oh, that's right. I'm the strategist. And, as the strategist, I say we involved Draco… because he's the one who didn't KISS MY SISTER!" Ron yelled, attracting attention.

"Hey, Potter, he has a point. You kissed Ginny at New Year…" Fred started, standing on one side of Harry.

"Let's go out to the Black Lake and have a friendly conversation, yeah?" George finished from Harry's other side. The twins each grabbed one of Harry's arms and drug him away.

Ron, Hermione, and Neville all shrugged, not wanting to interrupt the moment, lest they be next. Neville suddenly began digging around in his pocket.

"Here, Hermione, I know you like to collect these. It's Dumbledore's Chocolate Frog card. It won't tell you much about why Sirius doesn't trust him, but it does talk about him a bit," Neville said, handing the girl a shiny bit of paper. He wasn't prepared for her to gasp dramatically and pull Ron from the Great Hall.

"Okay, great talk. Bye," Neville said, looking at his plate.

* * *

"I checked it out weeks ago for a bit of light reading," Hermione informed Ron and Harry, thumping a gigantic book down on the library table. They had saved Harry from what could have been a painful talk about who gets to kiss their little sister and when.

"Do you even know what light means?" Ron asked, cocking an eyebrow at the book. Hermione glared at him until he raised his hands in submission.

"Here it is!" Hermione said after several seconds of frantic flipping and finger pointing.

"Are we allowed to talk, or are you going to give us that scary death look again?" Ron asked, only half joking.

"Nicolas Flamel is the only known maker of the Sorcerer's Stone," Hermione whispered as if that explained everything. Harry and Ron stared at her in confusion for several seconds.

"Yeah… just because we grew up in the Wizarding World doesn't mean we know what you're talking about. What, exactly, is that?" Harry asked, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Here, just read this bit," Hermione pointed to part of the text. They skimmed over it, quickly gathering the information Hermione had deemed important.

"Nicholas Flamel is 665 years old?" Ron said immediately. "That's why we couldn't find him in any recent histories we looked in."

"The stone can make you live forever _and_ turns metal into pure gold!" Harry exclaimed. "No wonder Snape's after it! He could finally have more money that Sirius! He could buy a real house for Aunt Cissy! And they could live together … forever…"

"Didn't think that one all the way through, did you?" Draco said, sneaking up on the group. "You three aren't as sneaky as you think. It doesn't take that much to find three first years running _to_ the library this part of the term."

"So, how long have you been lurking? Are you caught up?" Hermione asked, folding her hands professionally, the way her parents did when they were negotiating.

"I know enough to know that this git thinks Snape wants to live forever… with mother," Draco sneered.

"Nicholas Flamel made the Sorcerer's Stone. He's over 600 years old and it let's you live forever and make metal turn gold," Hermione recapped. "It's obvious that's what's under the trap door in Fluffy's corridor. Dumbledore and Flamel are friends, so he must be keeping it safe, since it obviously wasn't in Gringotts. Don't tell the goblins I said that, they may not exchange my money if they knew I thought that."

"Don't worry, we won't," Harry said, patting her on the back. "But this isn't the most important thing that's happened today."

"What's that, mate?" Ron asked, staring at Draco, knowing where Harry was going.

"Neville had to hop all the way to the Great Hall because Nott and Zabini put him in a leg-locker curse," Harry said, cracking his knuckles.

"Don't do that, you sound like Crabbe and Goyle. I didn't know they were going to do that, but it will be taken care of," Draco promised. "Wait… Why didn't he just do the counter curse?"

"Nerves, as usual. He forgot and hopped down till he found us. Said he passed several upper years and, get this, three professors too busy to notice," Harry informed him.

"No offense to Neville, but that it the best part. The teachers are too busy to notice first years? We can work with that," Draco said, plotting.

"We need your help. We're going to prank Nott and Zabini. A show of solidarity amongst the first year Gryffindors and Slytherins. Get Crabbe and Goyle to be lookouts or something," Harry explained.

"Alright, let's plot!" Draco said, putting his head in with Ron and Harry.

"I'm leaving, I'll have no part of this. Don't get expelled, I'll be lonely with just the twins," Hermione said, grabbing the book to shelve it before leaving the boys alone.

The three boys looked at each other, shrugged, and went back to plotting

* * *

"Sirius, do you think I'll die? Do you think he'll kill me?" Harry asked the next morning. Sirius and Remus had brought Rigel as a surprise for Harry and they were eating lunch at the Gryffindor table. Rigel had charmed Hermione into helping him fill a plate with as much sugar was as possible considering her parents' profession.

"Harry, if you're so worried, just don't play," Hermione said, gently smacking Rigel's hand as he reached for another scone.

"Say you're sick," Ron advised from his place next to Harry.

"Pretend to break your leg," Neville suggested.

"Really break your leg!" Ron jumped in again, enthusiastically.

"No one will be sitting out of the game, feigning injury or illness, nor putting themselves in harm's way, just to get out of Quidditch," Remus said with a roll of his eyes.

"Nor will you be pulling any silly stunts like catching the snitch as fast as you can. If you do that and Gryffindor hasn't scored enough points, then you could lose the Quidditch Cup even though you win all the games. There is strategy involved, don't forget that!" Sirius ranted, causing Rigel to cheer.

"Besides, if you shorten the game, you let him win, Harry," Remus said, using a professor voice that made Harry regret everything. "We are Gryffindors, we don't run from danger, we embrace it with open arms."

"And they thought you were the sweet, innocent one with unfortunate roommates," Sirius said, smirking at his friend. "Harry, listen to me. Sniv will leave you alone. We had a lovely chat on Boxing Day and we discussed appropriate behavior towards students. He may go easier on Hufflepuff than Gryffindor, but what's Quidditch without the extra challenge?"

"Says you, all the teachers love Gryffindor when you were in school," Harry pouted.

"Harry, that's not true. That's not true at all. We were just very charming and all the teachers had a hard time saying 'no' is all," Sirius explained.

"Yeah, right. That's not how you tell the stories. You always tell me that Dumbledore was good then and that you had all the teachers wrapped around your fingers, even Slughorn," Harry said, calling Sirius out.

"Harry, I think it's time for you to go to the locker room. Fred and George just left, and they're always late. You don't want Oliver to give you extra workouts, do you?" Hermione said, sensing Sirius' disapproval with Harry's attitude. She then turned to Rigel and asked, "Would you like to walk with us to the locker room, Rigel?"

"Yeah! Harry, can I, please?" Rigel asked, giving Harry a perfect Padfoot pout. Harry and Ron rolled their eyes, knowing there was only one answer to this question.

"Yeah, Rigel, let's go," Harry said, leading his god-sibling away.

Sirius and Remus watched them walk away, drinking from their goblets.

"Padfoot, I hate to admit it, but Sniv may be right. Harry may be a bit rude and impetuous," Remus said, looking at his friend.

"I was just thinking the same thing, Moony. I was really hoping that it was all Sniv, like Harry says in the mirror when we talk at night, but it's not," Sirius said, looking at his plate and shaking his head.

* * *

Harry mounted his broom with dread in his gut. Oliver suggested he get the snitch as soon as possible. Sirius said the point count may be off and that wouldn't work later. Harry had asked the twins, instead of listening to Oliver's pep talk, and they had done some magnificent calculations in their heads very quickly. Harry forgot at times just how brilliant the twins really were. They allowed that even if they won the game by only 150 points, they would have enough to win no matter what. Harry was still weighing his options as Snape released the quaffle.

In the stands, Hermione, Ron, and Neville were sitting together, fingers crossed that Snape wouldn't favor Hufflepuff too much. They were surprised to see the whole school out for what was supposed to be one of the more routine games. No rivalries, no fuss, but here they all were, even Dumbledore. They were doing good until Nott showed up, bumping Ron in the back.

"Oi, watch it Nott, or I'll…" Ron started.

"Or you'll what? Run to Professor McGonagall and tattle?" Nott smirked.

"I won't do that! I'm not you," Ron said, cocking an eyebrow. "Boy, you are stupid."

"I'm not stupid, that would be Longbottom over here. If brains were gold, he'd be poorer than you," Nott sneered. "Didn't even know the counter-curse to a Leg-Locker curse and he still has the audacity to call himself Sacred 28? Ludicrous."

"I don't call myself Sacred 28, only purists do. I can't help my family hasn't married any Muggleborns yet, so don't act like it's my fault," Neville said, crossing his arms.

The conversation got no better from there. Quickly, it devolved into two-on-one wrestling while Hermione bit her nails, eyes on Harry the whole time. Just as Harry drove spectacularly towards Snape, she started kicking Ron to get him up. Snape barely dodged to the side before Harry ran him over, catching the snitch in the process.

Harry held the snitch up, triumphant. 5 minutes was a new school record, or at least he assumed it was because Oliver was screaming it at anyone who would listen. Sirius rushed to him and swung him in a circle, thoroughly embarrassing him.

"Your granddad used to embarrass James just like this. I'll have to do it for him," Sirius whispered into his ear.

"Congratulations, Cub!" Remus said, hugging Harry tightly. They then moved to the side to do an elaborate handshake with the twins.

Hermione rushed to him with Ron and Neville in tow, looking a little worse for the wear.

"What happened to this lot, then?" Harry laughed.

"Nott," was all they said in way of explanation. Then, they proceeded to celebrate the miraculous win.

* * *

Later, after the commotion had died down, and Sirius was done singing 'We Are the Champions' at the top of his lungs, Harry took his Nimbus back to the broom locker. On his way, he saw Snape slinking into the Forbidden Forest. He mounted his broom with the intentions of hovering above and staying out of sight.

He found Snape easily, but wasn't expecting Quirrell to be there, too. It looked like they were having a secret meeting. He strained his ears, hoping to catch every word.

"... d-don't k-know why w-we have t-to m-meet out h-here," Quirrel stuttered.

"This is a private meeting since students aren't to know of the Sorcerer's Stone," Snape said irritably.

Quirrell, the flaw in Harry's eavesdropping plan, muttered and mumbled until Snape interrupted him.

"Have you, or have you not, found a way past that beast of Hagrid's?" Snape said, not quite touching Quirrel.

"B-b-but, Severus…" Quirrell started.

"Don't make me your enemy, Quinarius," Snape threatened.

"I d-d-don't k-know…"

"Yes, you do. You've heard the stories. Find me a way past that monster so you don't become one," Snape warned.

"I-I d-don't k-know…" Quirrell said.

"Fine, we'll have this chat again. After you've had time to figure your loyalties out," Snape said, tossing his cloak and billowing away.

Harry waited until Snape was almost to the castle to leave, leaving Professor Quirrell standing and staring as if petrified.

* * *

"I'm telling you! It's Snape for sure!" Harry ranted. He ran into Ron, Neville, and Hermione on the way back to the common room. They had broken into an abandoned classroom with Hermione's neat little charm and were discussing the conversation Harry had overheard.

"So the Sorcerer's Stone is under the trapdoor somewhere?" Hermione verified, pulling at her lip and concentrating very hard.

"Yeah! And he wants Quirrell to help him get passed Fluffy. But the way they were talking, I'll bet there's loads of enchantments down there protecting the stone! And Snape is trying to get Quirrell to help him!" Harry continued to rant.

"So, you're saying what is possibly the most powerful stone in all of the wizarding world is only safe as long as Quirrell stands up to Snape?" Hermione questioned, brows furrowed.

"Shite, it'll be gone next Tuesday," Ron said, hanging his head in defeat.

* * *

Gabs: To our lovely guest reviewer, my question is this: It's the early 90s, what parent would actually believe a student when they say a teacher is 'torturing' them? Sirius only believed it in the books because he was so emotionally stunted by his time in Azkaban that he had little to no grip on reality. This Sirius has grown as a character, so he would have to 'see' it fully for himself. And not just, 'oh I think he _might_ be doing a curse on a broom.' Hestia would smack him for that.

Kat: Yes, we also have to remember that they are eleven and that Sirius doesn't see Snape like he did when they were in Hogwarts. Both characters don't necessarily have the same motives as they did in the books.

Gabs: I also apologize for the late update. We teach and it's the week before break. Things are hectic. Well… I sub and Kat teaches, but technicalities.

Kat: And I spent most of my night at the doctor last night. I think we can blame that too. Remember, there will be no Saturday update! We have somewhere to be, and we plan on enjoying the day together!

Gabs: As always, we own nothing. Especially not the bits we copied from _The Cannon_. And also, review. Tell us how much of a little shit you think Harry is being.

Kat: YES! Oh my goodness, even I want to punch him in the face!

Gabs: Aw, thanks!

XOXO

Gabs and Kat


	14. Chapter 14- The Forbidden Forest

It wasn't long until Hermione went into full study mode. Even with Easter fast approaching, she refused to let any of them off the hook and insisted on study sessions. This, however, didn't bother Harry who was thriving in the fame of being a Quidditch star. Even in the most quiet parts of the library, he couldn't escape the claps on the back and people reliving the game for him.

"Harry, honestly," Hermione barked. "You have to focus on your school work."

"Hermione, honestly, you need a life," Harry said.

"Harry!" Neville and Ron said at the same time.

"No, it's fine," Hermione said snatching up her books. "I just won't help him anymore."

"I said we shouldn't study with any of them," Draco mumbled moving away from the rest of group.

"Why?" Neville asked.

"Because there are more important things to worry about than exams," Draco said with a sniff.

"Like what?" Ron asked as he and Harry left the raging Hermione alone.

"Like Hagrid's looking up stuff about dragons." Draco said, flipping the books back and forth. "I know Hagrid is slightly deranged, but dragons?"

"Do you think that's what could also be hiding the stone?" Ron asked, looking over Draco's shoulder.

"Only one way to find out," Harry said, closing his books with a smug look on his face.

"Ron, owl Charlie about these dragon eggs and if he can get it out of here before Hagrid does something ridiculous," Hermione instructed, joining the group. "Neville, Harry, Draco and I will go to Hagrid's and make sure this isn't what we think it is."

"It's just a dragon," Draco said, closing the book and putting it back on the shelf. "How bad can a dragon be?"

"It depends," Harry said folding his arms. "It might get in the way."

"Stop it, both of you," Hermione said, pushing Draco away from Harry. "This is nonsensical. Let's go."

By the time they had reached Hagrid's hut, it was nearly dark when they banged on the door. "Do you think we should have brought the invisibility cloak?" Neville whispered when Hagrid finally opened the door.

"Please tell me that you were only doing research in the library," Harry said walking into the hut and sitting in an oversized chair.

Hagrid gave them a look of confusion.

"Dragons," Draco clarified, leaning against the now closed door.

"Hon'st, I was only lookin'" Hagrid said, pouring them all a cup of tea.

"Then why are you acting so suspicious?" Hermione inquired. "You opened the door looking around, you left the library in a fast manner-"

"You don't have to over analyze everything," Harry said, rolling his eyes.

"And you don't have to be a prat, but here we are," Draco shrugged.

Harry glared.

"A dragon is not a creature that needs to be here at Hogwarts. Why do you have it?"

"Well, I don't ner what yer talkin' about," Hagrid protested.

"Then what's over the stove?" Neville said, pointing it out.

They all rushed to the fire, looking at the egg in the flames.

"Are you out of your mind?" Harry asked.

"Are you going to use this to help guard the stone?" Neville asked.

"How do yer know 'bout the stone?" Hagrid asked.

"We're us," Harry scoffed.

"I got this little feller from a guy down at the village. He was very interested in Fluffy."

"Fluffy?" They all asked.

"My dog."

"Wait, you named that thing 'Fluffy'?" Hermione asked.

"Yes." He continued. "He knew that I had a likin' for dragons. I've always bin wantin' a dragon and he had one on em."

"What did he want in return?" Draco asked, leaning against the chair.

"To know 'bout Fluffy."

"What about-shite," Harry said, pretening to hide behind a chair. "Minnie is coming. How did she know?"

"A lucky guess." Mcgonagall said, her arms folded. "Follow me."

* * *

It didn't take long for the word to spread the news that the three Gryffindors had lost their house 150 points. Now, instead of walking the halls with his head held high, Harry was avoiding everyone and the negative attention he was getting. By the time for their detention, Neville, Hermione, and Draco were more than ready to avoid the castle and the many disappointed classmates.

When Filch escorted the group down to Hagrid's hunt for detention, their hopes were high, hoping for an easy detention. "Now, remember, this is a punishment." Filch growled. "Not a play date. I believe that's what got you in trouble."

"Yes sir." They said. Filch left them, eyeing Hagrid until he went into his hut and grabbed lanterns for them, before leading them into the Forbidden Forest

"Look there,'" said Hagrid, "see that stuff shinin' on the ground? Silvery stuff? That's unicorn blood. There's a unicorn in there bin hurt badly by summat. This is the second time in a week. I found one dead last Wednesday. We're gonna try an' find the poor thing. We might have ter put it out of its misery."

"And what if whatever hurt the unicorn finds us first?" Draco said, attempting to hide his fear in his voice.

"There's nothin' that lives in the Forest that'll hurt yeh with me or Fang. An' keep ter the path. Right now, we're gonna split up inter two parties an' follow the trail in diff'rent directions. There's blood all over the place, it must've bin staggerin' around since last night at least."

"Fine," Malfoy said crossing his arms. "I'll take Fang."

"All right, but I warn yeh, he's a coward."

"I'll go with you," Harry smiled, taking a lantern from Hagrid. "Afterall, there's nothing to be afraid of. Right Draco?"

"Right," Draco said with a stern nod of his head.

* * *

"Three hours!" Harry whined. "Three hours and nothing but a ton of random blood patches."

"We could just go back to the castle. This detention is a bust, " Draco said, turning in the other direction.

"No way. If we can find this Unicorn sucking beast, then everyone will forget about us losing all of the house points. I'll be famous and awesome again."

"Fame is fleeting," Draco smirked. "See, in Slytherin, it doesn't matter how many points I lose for my house. I still am a Malfoy and my step-father is the head of the house. I tend not to worry about my fame leaving."

"I'm the one who killed Voldemort," Harry retorted. "This is only a small blimp in the minds of the people who love me."

"And how can you be sure everyone loves you?" Draco shrugged. "I would hate for your head to get any bigger."

"Do you have something you want to say, Malfoy? Because if you do, I suggest you spit it out."

Draco opened his mouth to speak but the sharp crying noise broke them from their pissing match. The cry came again, and both boys broke into a run, following the noise as it came.

When they finally stopped running, they saw it. A hooded figure with its face on the neck of the pure white unicorn.

"Holy shite," Harry whispered.

"I think that's an understatement." Draco responded as Fang ran in the other direction.

"What is that thing?" Harry asked, slowly stepping away from the hooded figure.

"Nothing I want to meet face to face," Draco added.

One of the two, however, stepped on a branch. The hooded figure snapped its head in their direction. They both were paralyzed with fear. It was then a creature came out of the trees and attacked the hooded figure, forcing it out of their sight.

"What was that-that thing!" Draco asked, his eyes still wide with fear.

"What are you?" Harry asked the the half man, half human.

"He is a centaur, don't you listen at all!" Draco groaned.

"My name is Firenze, and it is not safe for you to be out here, Harry Potter." The centaur stated. "Follow me."

"Good to know I'm safe then," Draco scoffed.

"Who would want to hurt me?" Harry asked proudly, following the two.

"Can you think of no one who is that desperate for life? Drinking a unicorn's blood will keep anything alive, even if it is on the brink of death. But it will live a half life, a cursed life."

"Voldemort," Harry whispered.

"Voldemort's dead," Draco pointed out.

"Are you so sure?" Firenze questioned. "Do you know what is in Hogwarts at this very moment?"

"The stone!" They said at once.

"If Voldemort had the stone-" Draco started.

"He could live forever." Harry finished. "But how can he get to it if he can't even live on his own?"

"With someone's help," Draco whispered as they reached Hagrid, Hermione and Neville. Harry started to speak but Draco stopped him, putting his hand on his friend's arm. "Later. We don't know who is helping him right now. Besides, if Hagrid knew, then he could tip off Dumbledore, and we would have no way to help. Or get to the stone before Voldemort can."

"Later it is then," Harry agreed.

* * *

"Hagrid, I know you want to keep Norbert, but this isn't the environment for him," Charlie Weasley wheedled. "'Sides, he'll be in Romania with me and a bunch other dragons. C'mon, don't you trust me?"

Minerva had called Charlie Weasley back from Romania just to deal with this situation. If Hagrid gave Norbert up willingly, the Dragon Reserve was willing to overlook the illegalities of his actions. First, they had to get him to let go of Norbert.

"I don' wanna! Look, he knows his mum!" Hagrid wailed, giant teardrops dripping off his nose. Fang looked rather like he wanted the interloper out.

"Hagrid, look, don't tell Aunt Minnie, but you are my favorite person at Hogwarts. Hell, you're my favorite period. So, as a friend, I'm telling you: You live in a bloody wooden house!" Charlie shouted.

That took Hagrid off guard. Of all the things he'd done to prepare for his dragon, fireproofing spells were not one of them.

"You don't want your house to accidentally catch fire and leave you, Fang, and Norbert homeless, do ya?" Charlie asked in the same tone he used to use to get baby Ginny to calm down so their mum didn't yell.

"Well, that would be bad," Hagrid said, beginning to see sense. "And it's a might harder than I was expectin'."

"Dragons usually are. That's why we take 'em to Romania. Lots of room in the reserve for a baby dragon to grow into a big, strappin' dragon a mum can be proud of, yeah?" Charlie soothed his mentor.

"Fine, but do it quick. I'm liable ter change me mind 'fore then," Hagrid said, looking away as if Charlie were going to kill Norbert, not pack him up with a teddy and fly him to a new home.

"I will. I promise," Charlie said with a smile, finally repaying Hagrid for all the trouble he helped him get out of in school.

Charlie packed up Norbert in a wooden crate he'd placed a fireproofing spell on. In went some meat, water, and the teddy Hagrid insisted on. It did help to calm the dragon, so Charlie didn't argue.

"Say, Hagrid," Charlie started just before he left. "What's this little Ronnie tells me about you locking Fluff up in Hogwarts. I thought you love the poor bloke?"

"Fluffy's doin' importan' work fer Dumbledore," Hagrid said, readjusting himself as if ruffling his feathers.

"And he still falls asleep for that lyre? Who's been playing for him if nights?" Charlie asked.

"That's none of yer bizness," Hagrid replied.

"Ah, so Dumbles won't let you, will he? Shame, poor beastie locked away, and you don't even visit," Charlie said, heaving a great sigh. "Ah well, I'd best be off. Meetin' some of the crew on the roof so's we can fly Norbert ta his new home. See ya, Hag."

"Bye… Charlie…" Hagrid said pensively. After a few minutes thought, he grabbed his lyre and took off for the school.

* * *

Charlie Weasley was acutely aware that, in the grand scheme of things, Ronnie had never asked him for anything. Even Ginny had snuggled into his bed on occasion during a particularly nasty storm. Ronnie, however, always went to Fred, George, or Percy (if he was feeling desperate) for help. There were only two occasions when Bill and Charlie had interfered with the youngest of their brothers: The Spider and The Unbreakable Vow.

So, when Ronnie wrote and asked how to get past a three headed dog, he knew something was up. After his conversation with Hagrid, his fears were confirmed. He grew up with Sirius, Remus, Minerva, and even his own parents spouting their distrust of Dumbledore. He just assumed that the old man would never be crazy enough to keep a dangerous stone tucked so close to students. Children. His baby brothers.

Charlie knew exactly what would happen if he told Ronnie how to put Fluffy to sleep. Still, Ronnie didn't ask him for help, ever. So he did what any good, older brother would do; he hid Ronnie under Harry's nifty invisibility cloak and let him hear the whole conversation with Hagrid.

After Charlie and Hagrid left the gamekeeper's hut, Ron snuck back to the castle and up to the Gryffindor common room. Harry and Neville had waited up for him, not able to sleep without knowing what Charlie had told him. Hermione had long since retired, saying that her curiosity- while high- was also satiable and she wasn't going to miss out on one night of sleep when they would be over analyzing it in the morning.

* * *

Kat: WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS! WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS, MY FRIEND!

Gabs: GONE IS THE LOSER CUZ WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS….. OF THE WORLD! In related news, we won the football game. And that's all that matters.

Kat: Pretty much! So, after a lot of talking, the next chapter will be the last of the first book, whatever you would like to call it. In case you hadn't figured it out yet, we're Americans.

Gabs: Therefore football means the egg thing, not the soccer. It also means that sometime we say things like 'sorcerer' instead of 'philosopher,' it happens.

Kat: Yes, yes it does. As always, we own nothing. Anything you notice doesn't belong to us. At all. Or else this wouldn't be fanfiction.

Gabs: Reviews are appreciated. We love them, they give us something to talk about. After this long, we need new material. Thanks for all the support and to those who do review! We love it!

XOXO

Gabs and Kat


	15. Chapter 15- The Stone

"What do you suggest we do? Wait until Professor Dumbledore leaves? We'll be forever doing that! He never leaves!" Ron said, throwing his head back on the couch.

The twins were away, studying or something with Lee. Neville was ignoring them, not wanting to get into more trouble. So Hermione, Harry, and Ron plotted next to the fire.

"We should check it out tonight. Get a feel for it. Then, if we need to, we can get down there without issue," Harry said, taking control of the situation. "Ron, you're the chess player. What moves to we make to win this game?"

"We can't move until after curfew. Midnight would be best. Send one of those enchanted notes to Draco to tell him what time," Ron said, staring into space as he thought.

"Tonight or tomorrow?" Hermione asked. "Tomorrow would be better. One last day of preparation before we go."

"And that way, we can give Draco the time to prepare a way out," Harry added.

"Then it's a plan, tomorrow night," Ron said with a nodded of his head. With that they turned back to their homework. None of them noticed Neville, or the torn look on his face.

* * *

"At midnight we go," Harry said lowly.

"Midnight in the third floor corridor? Or is that when you leave your common room?" Draco asked, playing his own mental game of chess.

"That's when we'll leave. You know how long it take for you to get there. A simple _Alohomora_ will open the door if you get there before or after us," Harry informed him. Draco nodded and they went their separate ways.

* * *

"I can't let you do this! I can't let you lot lose more points for Gryffindor! We're already behind and I know that Hermione has almost made her points back up, but Harry, you and Ron haven't!" Neville shouted.

"I'm sorry, Neville! _Petrificus Totalus_!" Hermione said, waving her wand.

" _Protego_!" Neville surprised everyone, blocking the hex and darting out of the common room.

"Damn! He actually remembered something from Dads' weekends!" Harry shouted, throwing his fists in the air.

"What are 'Dads' weekends'?" Hermione asked, priorities out of order once again.

"Not important! He's got a head start on us! He's headed for Aunt Minnie for sure, we've only got so long before she catches us," Harry said, covering the three with his cloak.

"Let's go!" Ron said, leading them away.

* * *

Draco, Hermione, Ron, and Harry looked at Fluffy and the music playing in the room.

"Let's move his paw." Draco suggested. They agreed and opened the door and looked down. "Something isn't right."

"The music stopped playing." Harry said as the head closest to him moved. "Go get Snape. Let him know someone is after the stone."

Draco nodded and distracted the three heads as the others went down the trapdoor.

When the trio fell down, the lack of light took them by surprise.

"Devil's Snare!" Ron yelled to the other two.

"Awesome, how do we get out of it?" Harry yelled.

"Light! We need light!" Ron said.

"But we don't have any firewood!" Hermione screamed.

"We don't have…. You're a witch woman! Use it!" Ron screamed back.

"Oh, right," Hermione almost whispered. Then she waved her wand and the blue flames she was so good at exploded from her wand and disabled the devil's snare. With that, they fell through to the floor below.

After a quick nod, they went to the next room, where Harry caught a broken-winged key to open the next door.

Next came a room with what had to be a chess set from hell. It was just like a gigantic version of wizard chess.

"Look's like we'll have to play our way across," Ron said, taking in the board. "Harry, you're the bishop there. Hermione, you take that castle there."

"What about you, Ron?" Harry asked, knowing exactly what piece Ron would pick.

"Me? I'll be the knight," Ron said with confidence.

The battle was hard fought, but Ron held his own well. Finally, he announced that they were less than two moves away.

"Okay, Hermione, after this, you need to take the king," Ron said. Harry felt a sinking feeling in his stomach.

Ron took a deep breath, then moved into position. Just after that, the white queen took the knight, severely beating Ron into unconsciousness.

"Oh no!" Hermione said, trying to go to his aid.

"Hermione! Finish the game, then check on Ron. She's not a patient woman, the white queen," Harry said, calling the girl's attention back to the task at hand.

Hermione quickly took the king, then rushed to Ron's side as the queen's blade fell. Determining that he would survive, they went through the door to the next room.

"What the hell! Logic puzzles? Potions are hard enough without logic puzzles!" Harry shouted as Hermione read the paper several times. Harry continued his rant as Hermione began moving bottles about, ordering them to some preference he couldn't understand. Finally, she held out two bottles.

"This one gets you through that fire to whatever is next. Just enough for one person. This bottle with get me back to Ron. You go face whatever is through that door. I'll go find Draco and Professor McGonagall," Hermione said, handing a bottle to Harry.

"Let's do this," Harry said, tipping back the potion and taking off through the fire, just as Hermione drank her's and took off to find Ron.

"Bloody hell." Harry said, looking at the man standing in front of the mirror. "Out of all the people. It's you!" Harry laughed. "Really, it's great, bloody fantastic, it's always the one you least suspect. Draco will be thrilled. I mean, he said at Christmas that it would be something like this, now I have to tell the bugger that he was right."

"Are you finished?" Quirrell hissed.

"Use the boy." A voice sounded.

"Come here." Quirrell demanded.

"Yeah...I'll pass." Harry said taking a step away.

"It wasn't a request." He said, pulling Harry over with magic. "I see myself with the stone, but it still remains draped in this idiotic mirror."

"Maybe you're not worthy." Harry said stepping in front of the mirror. "Maybe I'm not either." Harry stalled, watching himself closely in the mirror. Mirror Harry put the stone into his pocket, a wicked smirk on his face.

"Let me see the boy!" The voice demanded.

"Master, you're not strong enough," Quirrell insisted.

"Yeah, I suggest you listen to Quirrell," Harry mouthed."Wouldn't want you to have to put in extra effort to see little ol' me."

Quirrell unwrapped his turban as Harry back away slowly, his scar burning.

"Ah, Harry Potter." The face in the back said.

"Ah, Voldemort." Harry said, folding his arms. "Still the scum of the earth, and preying on children I see. Anyone else you'd like to kill in my family? Wait, I think you got them all."

"I have something else you could seek. Power. You wish to have it. You wish to be known by the world. I could give it to you."

"You already did, thanks." Harry said taking more steps backwards. "I've got nothing that could help you."

"Then why don't you turn out your pockets," Voldemort hissed. "Together, we can have all the power in the world. All I need is the stone. Join me."

"I think I'll take my chances, thanks." Harry continued.

"Seize him!" Voldemort commanded. Quirrell rushed after Harry, but when he attempted to touch him, his skin burned. Harry, being Sirius's godson, attacked back, his hands grabbing for his skin and burning him further until there was nothing left of the professor. No matter how hard Harry tried, the pain in his forehead was blaring, finally making him pass out.

* * *

Harry woke up three days later, just to find out that the whole school knew about the adventure under the school. Draco was pissed that they took off without him. Neville was pissed that they didn't seem to get into more trouble than some hospital time. The twins were just happy that they scheduled their raid for a time when Harry could still compete in the Quidditch Cup. They were, however, behind by so many points that the win did nothing to help Gryffindor take the lead, or even get back into the running.

School came to a close, the stone was disposed of by Nicholas Flamel himself, and finally, they were at the end of the year feast. The Great Hall was decked out in silver and green, a fitting tribute to the Slytherins who had kept themselves out of trouble.

"Another year draws to a close," Dumbledore said, beginning his end of the year speech. "Before we begin our feast, some last minutes points need to be awarded. To Ron Weasley, 50 points for the best played game of chess this school has ever seen. To Hermione Granger, 50 points for cool use of logic in the face of fire. To Harry Potter, 60 points for for pure nerve and outstanding courage."

The Gryffindors held their breath. They were tied; tied for first place. One more point and they owned the House cup.

"And finally," Dumbledore said. "There are many kinds of courage. It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies, yes. But it takes just as much to stand up to our friends. Because of this, I award Neville Longbottom 10 points. Now, for a change of decoration."

"What the hell kind of games did you put to this stone!" Sirius yelled, charging through the doors and storming up to the pavilion where the head table sat. "Three eleven year olds beat that, old man! This was a half ass plan! Almost as much as leaving a one year old on the doorstep of muggles and leaving me in a jail to rot!"

"Now, Sirius, I think you are taking out some old hostility right now, and it isn't appropriate." McGonagall added. "Ten points from Gryffindor."

With that, the decorations changed yet again, green and silver in half the room and red and gold in the other half. The Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were rolling their eyes. Ties didn't happen, but it looked as though rules were about to change to accommodate these soon to be second years. The next seven years were going to be whirlwind.

With the tie in place, Draco and Harry ran from either side of the room to meet between the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables. They loosened their ties and switched them, high-fiving each other. This was the perfect end to their first year at Hogwarts.

* * *

Gabs: Yeah, yeah, we glossed. You're tired of reading it, we're tired of writing it, so we glossed the end.

Kat: Yup, get used to it! We're going to gloss over the second book too, and most of the third. We want to get to the juicy stuff too. We know you're dying to figure out our ships!

Gabs: And we all know that ships can't happen until they are old enough to understand what they're doing.

Kat: We own nothing that looks familiar. Also, Gabs' birthday is on Monday! Leave her a review and wish her a happy birthday!

Gabs: Yes, review and remind me that I'm another year older. That'll be great. Thanks for that.

Kat. Ah, Gabs, you'll always be older than me. And thank you, a real thank you, to all those who do review. We love it.

XOXO

Gabs & Kat


	16. Chapter 16- Summer Sensation

June-

"I can't believe we got grounded!" Harry shouted, running through the Burrow. "I defeated Voldemort- again- and we got grounded!"

"Mum said it was because we were out after curfew," Ron said, running right behind Harry.

"I don't know what you lot are talking about, I didn't get grounded," Draco said, grabbing his broom.

"Yeah, thanks for that, wanker. No one cares about you," Harry said, rolling his eyes and grabbing his broom.

"Aw, that's not true. I care about you, Draco," Ginny said, appearing at his side. " I care about you helping George and I beat these twats when Nev finally shows up."

"I'm here!" Neville announced, only slightly panting. "Is Lee coming to even out the teams?"

"Naw, he couldn't get away. His mum made him get a summer job, whatever that's about," Fred said, leaning an arm on Ginny's head.

"Ginny, can I play seeker? You've been training me all year. I want to see how I do against Harry!" Marly said, tugging on Ginny's shirt.

"It's up to Fred and George. They're the team captains. But, you two should know, she'll give Harry a run for his money," Ginny replied.

"Sure, it'll even out the teams. If you're okay playing against a little girl, Harry," George shrugged, knowing he would get the seven year old.

"I've already lost to one girl without trying. What's another loss? Besides, if we train her now, she'll be ready to go when I leave Gryffindor. Gotta leave a legacy," Harry said with a shrug.

"Men," Ginny and Marly said, rolling their eyes.

"When does Hermione get here?" Ginny asked, curious about this girl that made Ron, of all people, use table manners better than their mother. At least, that's what the rumors said.

"She'll be here next week. Her parents want to spend time with her before school starts," Harry answered. "She'll stay at Potter Manor with us."

"As fun as this all is, let's play some Quidditch to celebrate the liberation of two thirds of the Golden Trio!" Fred and George shouted together!

They played until the snitch was caught, this time by Harry, which was a lose-lose situation for him. He beat a seven year old girl. He may as well have beat Ron's Aunt Muriel. At least Ginny had taught Marly how to fly while they were away at school. He wondered what Marly was going to teach Atria and Adhara while Ginny was at school this year. Marly, for her credit, didn't throw a fit like she had been prone to do in the past when she lost, so he thought she would be good competition for him. He liked competing against Ginny better, but that always got his teeth knocked in by Draco later.

* * *

July-

"Charlie!" Ginny yelled from the top of her broom, abandoning the boys and their bickering about changing up the teams.

Hermione, who was on the ground reading, looked over to Ginny, who literally jumped off her broom and into his arms. The rest of the group flew down to join the hugging siblings. Hermione slowly walked to the group her book in hand.

"What, he isn't the only Weasley back," another voice yelled from the kitchen. "Come get supper before it get's cold!"

"Bill!" Draco, Neville and Ron yelled, dismounting their brooms, well, not Neville, he tripped.

Hermione looked at Bill and blushed a little as Ginny linked arms with her as they reached the Burrow. "You never told me you had two hot brothers."

The jaws on Fred, George, and Ron all dropped simultaneously and stared at the two girls.

"That's because Bill is a manwhore and Charlie, hell, no one knows what Charlie likes." Fred said with a pout. Bill put his hand over Fred and George's mouths, knowing the next comment would be from the other twin.

"Ignore him." Bill said with a smile. Hermione nodded with a dumb smile on her face, her cheeks red.

"Gin," Draco said putting some drinks on the table. "Want to sit next to Charlie and me?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Harry said pulling out a chair. "She's sitting with Bill and me."

Ginny shifted her weight from one foot to the other. "I think I'll sit with Marly." She told them, grabbing a plate of food and going into the other room with the younger children.

Bill and Charlie looked at one another and burst into laughter, puzzling everyone in the room. The group was used to Draco and Harry fighting over Ginny's attention, but none of them would laugh at it. Fred and George took the seats open next to Hermione, who was becoming redder every moment.

"Oh, come on now. Eat up before you all go back home," Molly insisted, setting a massive bowl of mashed potatoes on the table. Neville and Ron started talking about Quidditch, and when they could eventually try out for the school's team.

"If you like her, stop admiring from afar." Charlie said next to Draco at the table.

"If you really like her," Bill said to Harry from across the table from Charlie and Draco, "then just be you."

Hermione looked at all four boys. "If you any decency you will all stop this. She is eleven!"

Bill and Charlie both looked at her and smiled a little, before turning to look at their little suitor, ignoring Hermione's request. Fred and George looked at one another, shook hands and went to their respected side of the table. Fred to Bill and Harry's side of the table, and George to Charlie and Draco's side.

Hermione scoffed and pulled out her book.

After supper, the group sat around the little pond in the back. The sun wasn't close to setting, and the heat was still blistering. Without the breeze of being on their brooms, it was almost unbearable. Ginny was with Marly, Atria, Hermione, and Olivia, swinging on a vine and dropping into the lake.

The boys, however, sat in awe, listening to Bill and Charlie swap stories about their lives. When Ginny finally came over to grab a towel. Draco looked over to Charlie and George, both encouraging him. He picked up her towel and handing it to her.

"Are you excited about school?" Draco asked nervously.

Ginny laughed a little, and took the towel from him. "You know I am. I'm just nervous about what house I'll be in.

"Ginny, you're going to be in Slytherin, because all Malfoys are." Draco said as he had practiced. Charlie and George high-fived one another behind Ginny's back.

"Thanks." Ginny blushed, leaving the group. Draco sat down with a smug look on his face.

* * *

August-

Draco and Cissy had been putting this off for the last ten years, but now, it seemed that it was finally time for Draco to return to Malfoy Manor and clean up. Sirius was main reason for this final change. He complained enough that he had dealt with his families annoying things, and now it was time for Draco and Narcissa to do the same. They waited until Snape had left for the school year, complaining about who the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

Atria was with Olivia and Marly, planning on what they wanted to do when the older children went away.

Draco opened the dusty house, with his wand, since it wouldn't work for Narcissa anymore. After lots of pleading looks, she finally broke down and opened the doors, the eerie silence echoing the noise of the doors.

"Let's do this quickly, shall we?" Narcissa said, pulling out her wand and letting the room clean itself.

Draco watched in awe but some items remained, unmoved. Cissy sighed. "I thought they got all of this junk out of here. If it looks like something you don't think you'll want in the future, then dispose of it."

Draco nodded to his mother as they slowly worked around the house, even to Draco's old nursery. He picked up the baby toys, putting them into a bin, pulling them off the shelves when he came across a small black diary.

He inspected it and saw a name on the bottom of it in sliver ink. Dropping the bin, he pulled it from the shelf and opened it, seeing it was empty. He turned it over again. The binding was fragile.

"Draco," his mother called. "Are you almost finished, dear?"

"Yes," Draco called, putting the diary into his sack, then walking out of the room.

"Are you ready for the summer party?" Narcissa asked, putting her hand on his head, smiling.

* * *

The twins had gotten ahold of something that Harry could only assume was from Bill or Charlie. Mrs. Weasley was yelling out to them, begging them to stop playing around with the potion set they had been working with over the summer. All of the younger kids were playing tag, while the adults sat around talking to one another.

Harry, however, was trying to figure out why a woman who looked exactly like Hestia came out of the fireplace. His eyes went wide as she smiled at him. "Aunt Hest!" He screamed as loud as he could until the Hestia finally appeared. The two stood next to each other, commenting on they/she looked. "Mommy?" Rigel called from the door before having the same look as Harry had. He, however, had tears in his eyes.

"Game over, Tonks," the real Hestia said as the other Hestia changed to a girl around Charlie's age, but with pink hair and a nose ring. She winked at Harry as she walked out of the living room and into the party.

"Who is she," Rigel cried as Hestia pulled him into her arms.

"She is a friend." Hestia said as they all exited the kitchen. Tonks, walked over with a commanding presence over to Charlie, giving him kiss as she sat in his lap.

Harry, who was being joined by Draco were shocked.

"Everybody needs to be embarrassed in front of family at some point." Tonks laughed.

"Who is that?" Harry asked.

"Mine and Sirius's cousin." He told Harry as Tonks looked at Remus, licked her lips, nodded, and clicked her teeth.

"Harry!" Ginny said pulling him to the game of tag. "I have something to tell you." She said, smiling at him and Draco.

"What?" Harry smiled, holding her hand.

"You're it." And she ran away.

"She's going to end us both, isn't she?" Harry said, looking at Draco.

The blonde nodded, and ran.

* * *

The sun had set and the frogs in the pond were noisier than ever when the families had finally gone inside. Ginny sat down at the pond with Marly and Atria. They were laughing at something Draco hadn't heard. He approached them slowly until Artia saw him and pouted.

"We're leaving, aren't we?" She pouted, grabbing onto Ginny's arm.

Draco nodded his head. "I've been sent to collect both of you."

"But you leave and that means Ginny does too." Marly pouted.

"It's not like you will see her again." Draco groaned, pulling Marly and Atria up. They sighed and walked to the house.

Draco put out his hand for Ginny, helping her up from the ground. "Excited about Tuesday?"

Ginny nodded, putting her hands in her pockets. "Yes. Nervous."

"Don't be. We'll all be there."

"Draco," Ginny said stopping."Will you be mad if I'm not in Slytherin?"

"Why would I be mad?" Draco asked.

"I don't want you to stop being my friend. Ever." Ginny told him. "You or Harry."

"I doubt that will happen." Draco shrugged, biting his lip.

"Easy for you to say. You have Hogwarts figured have your own friends, and I'm a year younger. What if we don't see each other. What if-"

"Here," He said handing her a black book. "I found this when my mum and I cleaned out Malfoy Manor. I know you like to write. No more what if's. What's not to love about you?"

* * *

September-

"Harry, you are going to be late!" Hestia shouted up the stairs, holding a crying Adhara in her arms.

"I'm coming," Harry yelled, his trunk floating behind him. "We both know the Weasleys are going to be late."

"And so will I if you don't floo over there now." Hestia groaned. "You're taking the car with them."

"Yeah, Sirius said to push the middle of the wheel as much as I can. Know what that means?" Harry questioned as he threw powder into the fire.

"Yes it mean-" Hestia was cut off by the green flames.

Harry rushed out of the fireplace to see Ginny waiting on the couch, her legs moving up and down. "The twins are fighting with mum again. She thinks next year they won't get any O.W.L.S and they will spend the rest of the their lives living with her until she dies of disappointment."

"That all, huh?"

"Pretty much," Ginny said, helping him with his trunk and placing it by the car.

"Well, aren't you excited?" Harry asked, stuffing the trunk as the rest of the Weasley

all piled into the car. Ginny just shook her head and got in the middle of the packed car.

The drive was longer than any of them wanted, but it was made worse by Ron begging Mr. Weasley to turn on the flying portion of the car.

By the time they arrived, they had ten minutes before the train was set to leave. Molly and Arthur rushed Ginny to the entrance, making sure she could get through the barrier. But The barrier wouldn't open for the two youngest boys, and Ron and Harry knew what they had to do and rushed to the car.

* * *

Kat: Shall we keep score? It's at what? Draco- 2 Harry- 1? There was the kiss last New Years.

Gabs: This is also a great time to remember that THIS IS NOT CANON COMPLIANT! Therefore, somethings WON'T BE LIKE CANON! I REALLY LIKE CAPS LOCK!

Kat: I think they have figured that out, you know, with a few added characters, a love triangle, and ships no one but us know about…

Gabs: Just making sure everyone one is on the same page… 394.

Kat: Please review. Lots of new reviews! Thanks, we love you! BTW, demigodfan1 we wanted to send you one of our ships… but no PM. =(

Gabs: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. We love you lots and lots.

Kat: This is getting long. What you notice is not ours. Only ours to play with.

XOXO

Gabs and Kat


	17. Chapter 17- A Stellar Start

"This is how we die, this is actually how we die," Ron stuttered, dragging his feet through the corridors. "Mum's gonna murder me!"

"That was so cool! I can't believe we flew all the way from London! It was so awesome!" Harry cheered, ignoring his friend.

* * *

"I can't believe you didn't get expelled!" Hermione lectured at breakfast the next morning.

"I know! We're so lucky Dumbledore wants me to do some weird thing. Otherwise, we'd be in France right now," Harry said, making a pile of toast his.

Hermione was all set to retort when the mail came in. Owls were zooming back and forth, dropping letters and packages all over the place. Errol, the Weasley owl, dropped a red envelope in front of Ron, causing him to swear and duck his head. Then, as if to add insult to injury, Hedwig dropped a matching one down in front of Harry.

"What are those things?" Hermione asked, confused yet again by wizard culture.

"Howlers. Hermione, you better join us over here," Fred said, pulling her away from the impending carnage of parchment.

Ron's was set to go first, apparently. The sounds of Molly Weasley tearing into her youngest son echoed across the walls of the Great Hall, filling in the silence left in the wake of its arrival. Ron turned as red as his hair and slid down into his seat as Molly threatened him not to set 'a single toe out of line' for the rest of the year. Finally, it shredded itself up and the letter ended. Then, the comedy routine continued. Harry's letter was obviously charmed to trigger after Ron's was through, most likely so they would both get the full effect. That was the theory…until Sirius' voice came booming from the red note in front of Harry.

" _Harry James Potter_ ," the letter said in Sirius' voice. " _This is the most proud I have ever been of you! Stealing a car and flying all the way to Scotland. Only seen by seven witnesses. You've set a new pranking record, Prongslet! This will forever go down in history as the day the student became the master! In any event, this was to cheer you up. Hestia and Minnie consorted last night, without me, on punishments and it's been decided that you will do double whatever detentions Snape doled out last night. Have a great year and don't forget to win the Quidditch Cup and the House Cup this time_."

Silence reigned in the wake of the letter shredding itself. The students didn't know how to handle the situation they found themselves in. Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Hufflepuff were unaware that one could actually be congratulated by Howler. The Gryffindors knew that it was possible, but Sirius usually sent them, straight to the common room after Gryffindor won a game. Finally, someone sneezed, then another student coughed and just like that, the spell was broken. Students went back to chattering over breakfast, making Harry, Ron, and their opposing Howlers the topic of their morning conversations.

"That was… horrifying. They aren't usually that loud after a game," Hermione said, not realizing that she had pressed herself into Fred's side to get away from the screaming.

"They're that loud, but we're usually celebrating, so it blends right in," Fred explained gently.

"Hermione, why are you almost sitting in Fred's lap?" Ginny said, only mildly trying to embarrass the older girl. Hermione blushed and scooted away. With that, they all turned to breakfast and their classes.

* * *

After Sirius, Frank, and Remus, anyone was going to seem like a poor substitute for a defense teacher. Quirrell certainly seemed to live solely to prove that point. After the summer's upset, Lockhart wasn't looking like an improvement. As Lockhart handed out a pop quiz about himself, Harry knew this year was going to be another horrid one.

* * *

Harry grew up hearing stories about Sirius being in a homicidal rage over Peter Pettigrew. Sirius had hunted down the family traitor. Sirius' actions had forced Peter Pettigrew to live in a house full of very loud boys as a rat for a time at least, having caused significant damage to the man's hearing. He heard stories of Sirius' frequent visits to Azkaban solely to beat the shit out of the man because Sirius had had a bad day. Harry had overheard revenge plots and murder plots and even horrible pranking plots, should Peter ever escape. Harry had never understood that level of passionate hatred… until he met Oliver Wood.

Oliver had woken the whole Quidditch team up at before sunrise, an unacceptable time in the Black household, where Harry, Rigel, and Adhara had been trained from birth to sleep in as late as they wanted. So, sunrise was a thing Harry didn't want to see. Yet here he was, half asleep on a bench in the Gryffindor locker room, listening to Oliver Wood go on about Quidditch plays and strategies. Alicia, Angelina, and Katie were laying on the benches, not hiding the fact that they were sleeping. Fred and George were definitely not pay attention, using the time to further their book of 'research' items. So Harry was left listening to Oliver drone on. For hours.

Finally, blessedly, Oliver led them out to the pitch hours later. They had missed breakfast, for sure, and now were in fear of missing lunch. They marched out into the autumn sun, ready to actually practice. Hermione, Neville, and Ron were in the stands watching, while a first year named Colin Creevey sat taking pictures and listening to Hermione explain the rules of play. Oliver, the great prat, seemed to think the kid was a spy, even though they shared a common room. Harry was about to defend the poor kid when he caught sight of Draco marching down to the field with six other Slytherin boys.

Oliver caught sight of them and they landed about the time that the Slytherins entered the pitch. Flint smirked, throwing a piece of paper at his feet.

"Clear out, we've got to train our new seeker. And get acquainted with our new brooms," Flint's smirk grew at the thought of upsetting Oliver Wood.

"Who's your seeker? What happened to Higgs?" Oliver asked, outraged.

"He wanted to focus on his studies. Fortunately, Malfoy here was able to impress us and, as a thank you, his father bought us all new brooms. Nimbus 2001 for all," Flint said.

"Draco, you're dad's in prison. How'd he swing this?" Hermione asked, curiosity evident in her tone.

"If you have enough money, you could send Draught of the Living Death to the Minister himself. Paying off a few guards for this is a cakewalk," Draco said with a shrug. "Doesn't hurt than I'm a better Seeker than Higgs, anyway."

"You can't be down here! I've booked it!" Oliver said, not at all on point.

"And Snape said we could use the pitch instead. We have written permission. Get lost," Flint's smirk didn't seem like it would ever disappear.

"But, he's bought his way on!" Oliver said, blindly waving at the brooms. "That can't be legal!"

"Oliver, stop. We had all morning and you wasted it. It's their turn," Little Katie Bell told him, pulling on his sleeve.

"Yeah, Oliver, run along. Let your little girl Chaser tell you what to do. Should have known Gryffindor doesn't have enough real men to fill a team," Flint taunted.

"Didn't realize you had something against girls, Flint. Guess the rumors from the snake pit are true," Hermione sneered, refusing to let Katie suffer injustice for her gender.

"Shut up, Mudblood," Flint said with a roll of his eyes.

Chaos broke loose. Ron waved his wand and shouted "Eat slugs!" Harry lunged at Flint, but was stopped as Draco shoved him away and sat on top of him. Hermione was shoved behind the Gryffindor Chasers in case spells started flying. No one had thought to keep an eye on the twins in the melee. Fred and George immediately flicked their wands at Flint and shouted "Eat slugs!" and "Bat Bogey!" at the same time.

Poor Ron was stuck puking up slugs because his broken wand backfired. Poor Flint was stuck puking up slugs while bats flew out of his nose. He was soon lying on the ground, gasping for air. Snape, sensing trouble for his snakes, billowed onto the pitch, flicking his wand and cancelling the curses on Flint.

"What is going on down here?" Snape demanded.

"Flint used the 'M' word. On a Gryffindor girl," Draco said, getting off of Harry. "As usual, the Gryffs we surround ourselves with go off half-cocked. And take the slug hex off of Weasley, Flint started this."

Snape complied, albeit hesitantly. "Flint, my office now. We do not conduct ourselves thusly in front of other houses. It gives them a reason to perpetuate rumors of darkness and intolerance. As for the Weasley boys, detention, I believe, is the punishment for hexing students out of turn."

"Scrubbing cauldrons after supper tonight?" Fred asked, his tone less cheeky than intended.

"We've only scrubbed seventy four this year. We'll never reach our record this way," George continued, voice sickly sweet with false humor.

"Why've I got detention? I hexed myself, isn't that punishment enough?" Ron asked, his face turning red from embarrassment. Snape considered this.

"Join your brothers for cauldron scrubbing after supper," Snape said, throwing his robes about and billowing away.

* * *

"Draco, what's 'mudblood' mean?" Hermione asked a few days after the incident.

"It's a really foul word for people who have muggles for parents. It means that whoever slings it about thinks that muggleborns shouldn't be allowed to have magic or wands or any of it; that they're magically inferior and won't have the ability to keep up. People who were raised right know that's a load of shite. People who were raised proper know better than to say it in mixed company. It's really rude and not at all true, as is evident by the fact that you're top of our year," Draco explained, hugging the witch.

Ginny walked in at that moment and saw the two embrace.

"Gin, what's wrong?" Draco asked, noting the tears in her eyes.

"Nothing. Nothing. Don't worry about me," Ginny said, waving him off and beating a hasty retreat.

"Hermione, is everything okay in the girls' side of the tower?" Draco asked, eyes glued to the door.

"I honestly don't know. I try to spend as little time as possible there. They take the whole 'friends with boys' thing a little weird, the jealous bints," Hermione said, eyeing the door herself.

"Try and keep an eye on her, yeah?" Draco asked.

"Of course. What are friends for?" Hermione replied.

* * *

Harry was off to the first of his detentions with Lockhart. Ron only had to help Filch out this one night for crashing into a stupid tree. At least, Harry had argued, it was a tree that everyone hates. It's not like he took out the precious Astronomy Tower. He was stuck helping Lockhart autograph photos and sending them out to 'adoring fans.' Harry spent hours addressing envelopes, feeling his disgust mount as he wrote out one for Mrs. Weasley, then one an hour later for Hestia. He couldn't believe the witches in his life. First, Hermione spent weeks obsessing over him, now this.

 _Not in a million years, Hest. Tell Padfoot hello~ Gilderoy Lockhart,_ Harry wrote on Hestia's phote. _Hi Mrs. Weasley, tell Mr. Weasley hello~ Gilderoy Lockhart,_ Harry personalized Mrs. Weasley photo. _You have to help me do homework now, Hermione~ Gilderoy Lockhart,_ Harry wrote on a photo and stuck into his bag for later. This would score him answers on at least three assignments. That was the angle he was working; anything to get him through this detention.

Finally, Lockhart dismissed him. It was well after midnight, so he headed straight for the common room using as many secret passages as possible to avoid Filch. Lockhart hadn't seen the need to provide a pass back to the common room, so Harry was improvising. He reached the common room uneventfully and went straight up to bed.

* * *

"Whew, I am so happy that Halloween was quiet this year. Why can't it be quiet every year?" Harry commented on the morning of November first. "I mean, the worst thing that happened was the deathday party and that wasn't that bad."

Ron and Neville shrugged their shoulders as Hermione turned to them, forcing them to focus on last minute studying for Herbology. Mandrakes were turning out to be harder than they thought.

* * *

Slytherin versus Gryffindor dawned bright and early that November Saturday. Oliver tried to pep the team up with talk of being better on their brooms, but no one was buying it. Finally, he threw his hands up in the air and told Harry, "Catch the snitch or die trying."

Draco nodded to Harry as they stood across from each other, waiting for the snitch to be released. They made faces at each other, finding it easier to pretend this was a grudge match at the Burrow and not a key factor in the race for the cup. As they took the air, Harry was able to see the difference a 2001 made over the 2000 for flying. They spun around the pitch, looking for bits of gold in the sky. Suddenly, one of the bludgers broke loose from the game and started stalking Harry. Harry, for all his part, dodged this way and that, trying to avoid being hit. Fred and George were made aware of Harry's plight, so they started circling him, batting the bludger out of the way. This caused the Slytherins to score several goals is close sequence. Finally, Oliver called for a time out.

"We only have two options: keep going like this or forfeit. We forfeit this and we forfeit the cup. What is it?" Oliver asked.

"Fred, George, you need to back off. I can't see around you to catch the snitch. I'll have a better chance if you just take care of the other bludger and let me run from this one," Harry said, grabbing the twins by their shoulders. They nodded their agreement and gameplay resumed.

Draco looked concerned that Harry had a bludger for a stalker. At least Romilda Vane shaken off by going to the library. In his concern, he missed the snitch hovering just behind him. Harry, however, didn't, so he shot off like a bullet straight at Draco. Draco dodged to avoid getting hit, but Harry's bludger took them both out, causing them to land painfully on the ground.

With one hand, Harry held up the snitch, declaring Gryffindor's unbelievable win. His other arm was throbbing painfully under him. Draco groaned from his place next to Harry. He looked like he was about to pass out and, judging from the blood around his left eye, that was a real possibility. Gilderoy Lockhart beat any and all responsible adults to the scene, resulting in Harry's bones disappearing and Draco's wound gushing more blood. Snape violently shoved Lockhart to the side as McGonagall rushed to the scene. She conjured stretchers and took the boys to the Hospital Wing. Hestia, seeing this, herded Remus, Sirius, and Narcissa in the same direction.

Once in the hospital wing, the adults caught sight of Madame Pomphrey tutting around the boys, shoving potions down their throats.

"Madame Pomphrey, if you would kindly make a record of their injuries, I will be contacting the Black family lawyer on behalf of both boys, no matter what Sirius says," Narcissa said, putting on her 'lady of the manor' face.

"You have my full support as head of house," Sirius said immediately, causing Hestia to roll her eyes.

"What's the damage, Poppy?" Remus asked kindly.

"Vanished all the bones in Potter's arm. He also managed to increase blood flow from Malfoy's wound instead of stemming it. Incompetent arse; I haven't the foggiest how he managed Ravenclaw all those years," Pomphrey responded to her favorite charge of all time.

"I see. That'll do. Keep them overnight? We'll revisit lawyers after we've cooled off. Now, boys, behave. I'll know if you haven't been," Remus said, ushering a protesting Sirius and Narcissa away.

"Well," Harry said hours later as the boys lay in darkness. "This is going to be a long night. Too bad there's nothing to break up the monotony."

* * *

Soon, the term came to an end and they were headed home on the Hogwarts Express for another relaxing Christmas. Ginny was eager to see her best friend Marly again. The train ride seemed endless to the 1st and 2nd years. Finally, they pulled into Platform 9 ¾. Ginny rushed off the train to find her family, and all their friends.

"Marly!" Ginny cried running up to the younger girl.

"Hey, Ginny," Marly said, then she turned back to her conversation with Atria. Ginny felt her heart break at the sight. She realized that she was well and truly alone in the world.

"Hey, Gin, what's the matter? You look sad," Draco asked, pulling the girl into a comforting side hug.

"Nothing, don't worry about it," Ginny said, steeling herself for the holidays.

* * *

Gabs: So… you may have noticed that Dobby is missing a bit… and so is the basilisk. That's okay, we'll get there again. It's fine, you'll live through this.

Kat: Or that we glossed a TON. Chill, we got this. Don't you trust us?

Gabs: No one trusts us, not even my sister with her dog. Why should these people trust us with the fate of an 11 y/o fictional girl.

Kat: People trust me with real 12-13 y/os… I do have a degree for it.

Gabs: So do I, in fact I have more certs than you do for a variety of ages.

Kat: Yes, but I have a steady job. Alright, no more I am better than you. We own nothing. Trust us. Review. We love reviews! And we have enough written to send some teasers your way!

Gabs: And we've made a loop. Good job team. As always, we own nothing even slightly recognizable. Just, like, an FYI.

XOXO

Gabs and Kat


	18. Chapter 18- The Chamber Has Been Opened

_Dear Diary,_

 _I am so alone. Ron, Harry, Neville, and Draco went away to Hogwarts last year and they've forgotten all about me. I've been replaced by Hermione. I guess I don't know why I'm even writing in here. Before school even started, Draco said nothing would change, he said that we would still be friends, but now none of them are. Where did I go wrong?_

 _Maybe at the start of the term when the girls in my year asked if I could talk to any of the boys and I thought they meant to talk to them, not anything else. I didn't think it would cause them to ignore me for the rest of the year. Or call me mean names. Now, Marly and Atria are closer than I ever will be with the others._

 _I think you put: Love,_

 _Ginny_

Ginny looked up from the book she finally started writing in. She was sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room, dreading the thought of going into the first year girls dormitory. Her homework was done, even without Hermione or Draco helping her. She put her quill down and looked at the fire before the book caught her eye. The words she had written disappeared and new ones replaced it in flowing writing.

 _Hello Ginny,_

 _I believe we can be of great help to each other._

 _Tom M. Riddle_

Ginny was late going down to the Great Hall the next morning. She hadn't slept well, wondering who was going to be picking at her appearance when she sat down next to Hermione, who was in deep conversation with Neville and Ron about their latest homework assignments. Fortunately, or unfortunately, no one said a thing, so she just went to class, trying to be excited about the day's lessons, but really just dreading being so close to those she loved without being able to reach them.

* * *

The gang was walking back from another potions class, where Draco and Hermione once again brewed the best potion, but Snape not wanting to show nepotism, rewarded them no points. Out of the mumbling Harry heard a voice and stopped walking, looking up in the sky. "What the hell?" He asked, putting his ear to the wall.

"Harry? What are you doing?" Neville asked, the first to notice his friends worry.

"Hush!" He yelled to the group as the voice came again.

" _kill...kill...KILL!" The voice said again._

Harry ran after the voice and the remaining four ran after him in a game of follow the leader. Harry stopped, with Ron running into him. All of their eyes wide.

"The Chamber of Secrets Has Been Opened. Enemies of the Heir Beware." Draco read outloud.

"Well, who the hell is that and how to I out do them?" Harry asked leaning against the wall.

"Don't be daft, Harry."

"I'll bet it's Zabini. No one knows who that prat's father is. He could literally be the Heir of Slytherin, allowing his mother slept with a descendent of Slytherin," Harry said, crossing his arms and stroking his chin.

"Who said it has to be Slytherin?" Ron said.

"You idiot, weren't you paying attention during Mum's genealogy lessons? There are no Slytherins left. They all died out in some village somewhere. Gone, poof, no more. Therefore, Zabini's father can't be a Slytherin," Draco said, rolling his eyes. "And Ron's right. Who said it had to be a Slytherin? For all we know it's that Ravenclaw wanker Corner."

"Well, whoever it was, used blood," Neville examined without touching the wall.

"Is that… Is that Mrs. Norris?" Hermione said, taking in the whole scene in front of her, not just the words.

"Alright. I'm getting Minnie," Neville said, dropping his things and breaking into a run.

"You do that, it's what you're GOOD AT!" Harry yelled as Neville hightailed it away.

"Harry! That was really rude! If hadn't done that, you would have died down there, probably!" Hermione chastised, shoving Harry further into the wall.

It was at that moment Ginny rushed down the hall to see the group staring at the words on the wall. Her mouth opened wide, her face pale as Harry stepped in front of her, blocking the words.

"What's wrong, Ginny?" Ron asked.

"Nothing, I-I just wanted to see if you all wanted to study, but you're busy." She said stepping away from them and rushing out of the hall.

"What's her problem?" Ron said, annoyed.

"Oh, Ronald," Hermione huffed.

"You! You kids have killed my cat! I'll horse whip all of you! Terrors, the lot!" Filch screamed, announcing his arrival on the scene.

The noise didn't stop as other students joined the scene, following McGonagall and Neville.

"How did you all find this?" She asked, catching her breath.

"We were just walking by," Harry said quickly.

"That's a likely story!" Filch screamed.

"That is entirely enough, Argus," Dumbledore said, quieting the hall. "Everyone, please go to your classes."

"Even us?" Hermione asked hopefully.

"Even you." McGonagall said, "I expect you in my class on time."

The group of students bitched about having to leave the scene and continued to their next class. The group of friends followed their favorite teacher to Transfigurations. The whole class was quiet, waiting for an explanation about what the Chamber was and who the Heir might have been.

"Are we going to talk about this, Minne?" Harry asked, slipping up on purpose. He knew she would cave if he used her nickname. At least for information.

"I am Professor McGonagall to you Potter." She said, entering the room. "Five points from Gryffindor."

"Who is the Heir of Slytherin?" Parvati Patil asked.

"There is no Heir of Slytherin. The Slytherin family line died out years ago."

"Then what or who has opened the Chamber?"

"The Chamber of Secrets is a myth. Therefore, there is no way for it to be open. Now, back to Transfiguration," Professor McGonagall said, turning her students' attention to their lessons.

"Then what's the legend?" Nott asked in the back row.

"You know you won't have any of our attention until you explain." Neville said with a polite smile.

"Oh for the love of- When the school was founded, each of the four founders put something in the school to leave their mark. Most _sensible_ people believe that Salazar Slytherin left the enchanted ceiling in the Great Hall so that students can know the weather. Some of his more _steadfast_ followers believed that he left a chamber under the school. This would be believable, except the legend tells us that the room is hidden, inaccessible, and has a giant, Muggleborn killing monster living in it. I believe that, if such a monster were housed in the school, someone would have found it in the last 992 years! Now, to Transfiguration. The next person to ask about this subject will have detention with Filch!" McGonagall commanded.

The Great Hall was quiet. In the sense that everyone was talking about the same thing but not wanting to get caught talking about it. Ginny walked in sat next to Harry with a small smile on her face. Hermione and Draco entered soon after-after being forced out of the library. Draco took the seat next to Ginny and gave her a small hug.

Three of the first year girls looked at them, made an obscene gesture to her and looked away. Ginny put her hands in her lap.

"What's going on? Everyone still talking about the Chamber?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, but we got Aunt Minnie to tell us the scoop in Transfiguration," Harry said, leaning into her.

"Sounds like it worked better than our attempt to get Binns to give us the scoop in History of Magic. Why doesn't anyone get rid of him and hire a real teacher?" Draco mumbled, looking at Ginny. "You hear anything?"

"No," Ginny said quickly. "We just listened to Lockhart tell us about how he knows who the heir is, but doesn't want to tell us too much."

"Well, I think we need to do some investigating," Harry said, putting an arm around Ginny, making her turn beat red. Only one person noticed, however.

Hermione ducked her head to hide her smile. She was considering changing her mind, then she caught sight of Draco blatantly not looking at the pair.

Fred and George sat next to Hermione, looking as if they had pulled a murder and got away with it. Hermione elbowed Fred hard.

"We're taking bets on who opened the chamber," George said as some of the first year girls giggled at them. Ginny turned the color of her hair before she collected her things, moved away from Harry's arm and Draco's pout and walked away from the table.

"What's bugging her?" Ron asked, attempting to take a peek at Hermione's notes.

"We need to find who this is." Harry sighed. "And there is only one network here that would know all of the secrets of Slytherin."

"I know I have power in the house, but I don't have enough power to get four Gryffindors into the Common Room." Draco said, showing Ron her notes.

Hermione's eyes went wide, then she gathered all of her notes and ran from the room. Ron looked betrayed at her swift exit, mostly because he wasn't done copying her notes.

"This can't end well at all," Neville said stoically.

* * *

"Professor Lockhart, I was wondering if I could have your signed permission to go into the restricted section. I'm wanting to research some of the things you were talking about in your lecture today, as well as techniques you discuss in your books," Hermione said, blushing.

"Well, yes, Ms. Granger, you can." He smiled, putting his autograph to any piece of paper he could get ahold of.

"Thank you, sir." She smiled, walking out of the room, running into the door frame before making her exit.

"Get it?" Neville and Ron asked, looking at the note.

She nodded before they nonchalantly walked to the library where Harry and Draco waited. Quickly they went to the restricted section and pulled out the book and copying the potion down. Because taking the book would mean someone could learn what they were doing, and it would be silly to take a book into a girl's bathroom.

"How are we going to get these ingredients?" Ron asked looking at the list "Boomslang skin, lacewing flies, fluxweed that needs to be picked at the full moon, knotgrass, the powdered horn of a Bicorn."

"That's easy. I'll just do this," Harry said, pulling his two-way mirror out of his pocket. "  
Padfoot. Oi, Pads, you there?"

There was some vague muffling before, "Hey, Prongslet. What do you need?"

"We need Boomslang skin, lacewing flies, fluxweed that needs to be picked at the full moon, knotgrass, the powdered horn of a Bicorn," Harry told him. "Preferably by tomorrow. I'll send Hedwig that way."

"What on earth do you need those ingredients for?" Sirius asked, confused.

"We're gonna brew up so polyjuice. Well, we're gonna to help Hermione brew some polyjuice. Well, we're gonna watch Hermione brew polyjuice while staying well out of the way and keeping watch for Aunt Minnie, or really any other professors who would try our fun," Harry explained.

"Why are we doing this?" Sirius asked, on guard.

"To see if we can. When it works, we'll use it on each other to pull a prank," Harry said with a shrug.

"Well in that case, you'll have them in the morning," Sirius said, as if this were totally normal behavior. "Just, let's don't tell Hest or Moony until after the event, yeah?"

Agreements were made and they returned to their various common rooms, ready to complete homework so there would be time for brewing later.

* * *

 _Tom,_

 _Today was bad, worse than it was before Christmas. Colin Creevey sat with me at potions was talked to me. I think we might become friends. The problem, however, was when Romilda Vane, a second year, was chatting with the first year girls about me, Harry and Draco. Morag then proceeded to tell me that I can't have every boy I set my sights on. Why are girls so mean?_

The journal was quick to reply

 _Ginny,_

 _You really shouldn't listen to such petty girls. They're worthless and beneath you. They aren't even worthy to serve you. Instead, let's focus on this Creevey character. Is he worthy to be cultivated? I'm only thinking of you, love._

* * *

"Colin Creevey was petrified, just like Mrs. Norris," Ginny heard Hermione comment. "It had to have been late last night, because he was in the common room just after supper, but he went to look for the ghosts to take some more pictures. They're saying that his camera was the only thing that saved him."

Ginny felt terror grip her heart. She tried, desperately, to remember where she had been and what she had done the night before. All she could remember was writing to Tom, then waking up in the girls' showers that morning. She had to ask Tom what was going on, he never lied to her. She rushed away to confide her fears in her diary.

 _Tom, Tom!_

 _Something awful happened last night. Colin was petrified last night! How could this have happened? I was finally making a friend, and now this? What should I do? Should I say something? I don't remember everything that happened last night. I keep thinking something is happening to me in the night. I'm not sleeping well, I always feel exhausted. I keep having flashes that I'm the one doing this. That there is something always lurking in my shadows. What's happening to me?_

Ginny waited annoyed for the reply

 _Ginny, love,_

 _Calm down, sweetheart. You're not doing a thing. You've told me, isn't that enough? Don't you trust me to help you get through this problem? Now, just sit back and let me help you._

* * *

Gabs: See, told you we knew what we were doing.

Kat: Poor Gin. The score is still 2-1 Draco. This is going to be interesting. We own nothing! On another note, Gabs said she doesn't love me.

Gabs: We're aware of the review problem, so that's why we didn't send teasers out this time. Assumably FF will fix it, as usual.

Kat: Yes, so if you write a review. Thanks, we love you, well, I do. Gabs doesn't have a soul. Dementor…

Gabs: You ate Olive Garden without me. It's called for.

Kat: I was dragged by my mom and sister…

Gabs: More like "dragged"...

Kat: Show us (or rather me) some love. Review!

XOXO

Gabs and Kat


	19. Chapter 19- Potions, Cats, and Mirrors

The potion was complete. Now, on Valentine's day the potion would be ready and the plan was in motion. Fred and George would set off some kind of distraction, Neville would make sure the three Slytherins were not to be found while they were being mimicked. Ron, Harry and Hermione would join Draco in the Slytherin common room. Hermione would go into the girls dormitory and look for anything unusual.

When breakfast was starting, the whole group was gitty in anticipation. The school was slowly coming alive with the idea of love floating through the air. Ginny sat down on the end of the table, the black book Draco gave her sitting at the bottom of her books.

Harry came rushing over to sit next to her, sliding on the floor. The other girls in first year waved at him and blushed. "Are you excited about Valentine's day?" One of the pathetic girls asked.

"Sure," Harry said to her before handing Ginny a snitch.

"Thanks," She said slowly, moving it in her hand.

"It's the first snitch you caught against me. Don't worry, it will be the last."

Fred, who was sitting close enough to hear the conversation, face palmed while George laughed in his face.

Ginny blushed profusely while rolling her eyes.

* * *

"Okay, you've go the robes, Draco. Ron's got the hairs. Harry has the Map for emergency purposes. Neville will stay here as look out. And I've got one, successfully, brewed polyjuice potion. Now remember, I'm young, so this will only last for about 45 minutes with my magical skill. So, we're ready," Hermione said, getting the plan laid straight in her mind.

"Mione, I don't have a hair for you," Ron said sheepishly.

"That's fine. I took care of it during that horrid dueling club last month. Totally worthless if you ask me," Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

"Alright, gang, I've got this separated into three cups. You lot ready?" Neville said, handing first Harry and Ron then Hermione a glass of polyjuice.

Hairs went in and Hermione disappeared into a stall to change while Ron and Harry stripped down in the middle of the bathroom, not caring who saw what because they'd all seen it anyway. After donning the robes and shoes, Ron and Harry saluted each other and downed their potions.

"Wow, it's Crabbe," Harry said, staring at Ron.

"You can talk! You're Goyle! Mione! You're brilliant! Get out here and let's go!" Ron replied.

"Go on without me!" Hermione said from her stall.

"What? Why? We're all or none, we are," Harry protested.

"No! Just leave and do this. We'll discuss it when you get back! You're wasting time!" Hermione commanded, making the boys jump and run for the door.

An hour later, they arrived back in the girls bathroom.

"Your common room is so freakin' cold! How do you snakes live in those conditions?" Harry said, pushing the door open.

"We have an underwater view of the Black Lake. Trust me when I say it's the best common room in the school. Yours has nothing on ours," Draco said, rolling his eyes.

"Hermione, we're back. Now, tell us what the problem is," Harry demanded.

"How did it go?" Hermione hedged from her stall.

"Good luck, guys. She's refusing to come out," Neville said, bringing up the rear.

"Mione, get out here, or we'll come in," Draco said, panic rising.

"Fine, you nosy lot," Hermione caved, walking out of her stall.

The boys gave a valiant display of chivalry… for about ten seconds. Once they had fully taken in the cat ears, cat tail, whiskers, and paws, they cracked. Hermione got progressively angrier as they continued to laugh, rolling on the floor. Her hair, her human hair that is, was crackling when Draco finally pulled himself together.

"Millie! You were paired with Millie and you swiped hair from her robes, didn't you?" Draco's mirth shining.

"Why? Why do you know that?" Hermione demanded.

"She's… she's got that cat! Principessa! That's her name!" Draco said, clutching his stomach. Hermione's anger drained out and she stared at the ground.

"Now I have to go to the Hospital Wing," she said lowly. "I've failed, and now I have to go to the Hospital Wing."

The boys sobered quickly at that statement.

"You didn't fail, Mione. You made a mistake," Harry corrected.

"Mistakes are failure, Harry," Hermione said exasperatedly, as if she had been told this all her life, and had learned her lesson well.

"No they aren't. But we're not talking about that right now," Harry said, hugging the girl.

"He's right. Right now, we're throwing this invisibility cloak over your head and Harry and Ron are taking you to see Pomphrey. Nev is going to go get Minnie and I'll get Severus, and we'll all meet there shortly. Maybe they will know what to do," Draco directed. With that plan in mind, they took off.

"Madame Pomphrey! Madame Pomphrey! You have to help us!" Harry yelled as he and Ron barged into the infirmary.

"Potter? Weasley? What have you done now?" Poppy asked, rolling her eyes and reaching for burn cream.

"It's not us! It's…. Can we have a privacy wall?" Harry asked, looking around the room. There were no students in at the moment, but that could change in a heartbeat.

Madame Pomphrey complied, then turned on Harry and Ron, "Now, tell me what this is all about?"

Hermione pulled off the invisibility cloak and handed it to Harry.

"Polyjuice! At your age! What was Severus thinking?" Madame Pomphrey shrieked, pulling out her wand and readying a bed. "You just sit right there and we'll get this sorted."

"I can assure you, Poppy, that I had nothing to do with the situation at hand," Snape drawled, floating into the room followed by Draco. "I am quite certain, however, we will get the whole story shortly."

"Fine," Harry said, glaring at the potions professor. "But we have to wait for Aunt Minnie. Nev went to get her."

"You'll not be waiting long. Explain," Professor McGonagall demanded harshly. Then she looked at Hermione and her face softened. "Polyjuice with cat hair. You poor girl."

"Yes, we can all see that. Now, explain where and how you managed this, and to what ends," Snape demanded, not deigning to look at the students.

"It was my idea, professors," Hermione said, looking down.

"A likely excuse. One we've already heard, I believe. Do try again," Snape said, rolling his eyes.

"No, Professor, it really was my idea. We wanted to know if Zabini could possibly be the Heir of Slytherin, since he has no known father, and Draco's too close to the situation to be of any use. So, I got permission from Professor Lockhart to get Moste Potente Potions. Then, we owled away for the ingredients we didn't have on hand and I brewed the whole thing in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom," Hermione explained, barely stopping for breath.

"And I am to assume that you were going to impersonate Miss Bulstrode, going by your appearance?" Snape asked.

"How does everyone one know that?" Hermione asked, shrinking into the bed.

"She has a fondness for those great hairy beasts, but is not currently allowed to have one at Hogwarts. All of her robes are covered in their hair, not matter how hard the house-elves try to clean them," Snape informed her.

"Unfortunately, there is nothing to be done to reverse it. You'll just have to stay here while it wears off. How long do you think, Severus?" Pomphrey asked.

"Given that a second year shouldn't have been able to successfully brew the potion in the first place. How long did the potion last, Draco?" Snape asked, turning to his step-son.

"Um… 45 minutes," Draco replied.

"Then two weeks. She'll be here about two weeks," Snape informed the group. Then he grabbed his robes, flung them about, and made another dramatic exit.

"I'll arrange for all of your homework to be sent up," McGonagall informed her. "After I have a serious conversation with Mr. Black about sending second years dangerous potions ingredients."

"Professor… I'm ahead the next seven weeks. Would it be okay if I just give you my work?" Hermione said, sheepishly.

"That will work. The rest of you, back to your common rooms. You won't be punished for this, based solely on the fact that I'm so impressed. I don't think even Severus could have brewed that potion so young. It's good for him to remember he's not the best potions master in the world, just England. Besides, his feathers are ruffled now. Having class with him will be punishment enough," McGonagall informed them, smirking as she shooed them away.

Hermione was left alone after that. Poppy summoned her pajamas and she settled down with several books for the long two weeks ahead of her. The monony was broken up by bouts of coughing, which produced horrendous hairballs.

Later, much later, she heard shuffling echo through the deserted infirmary. She grabbed her wand, ready to hex when she heard, "Shh, she's just around this way."

Hermione let out a sigh of relief as Fred and George pushed her privacy curtain aside.

"What the hell happened to you?" George asked, manners completely deserting him.

"Polyjuice gone wrong," Hermione shrugged.

"Where'd you get polyjuice?" Fred asked, turning his nose up.

"I brewed it," she replied simply.

"No, really," they asked in unison, laughing at the perceived joke.

"No, really. We owled Sirius for the ingredients, then I brewed it in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. It's quite easy, once you read the directions carefully. The only place I messed up was at the end. I used a hair from Millicent Bulstrode's cat, not Millicent Bulstrode. Now, I'm stuck here for the next two weeks," Hermione explained.

"Wow. You've… polyjuice in a toilet. Wow. You're scary," Fred said, the first to come to his senses. Hermione just blushed.

"Say, since you're, what, seven weeks ahead on your homework, would you mind taking a look at some of potions ideas that we have? You don't have to brew them or anything, just research the ingredients and make sure we didn't mix anything that would counteract badly." George asked, grinning slyly.

"Only if you bring me any book I want, no questions asked," Hermione said, narrowing her eyes.

"Agreed," the twins said, shaking her hand.

* * *

After Hermione's release from the infirmary, Ron, Neville, Harry, and Hermione were all sitting by the fire, writing up a paper for McGonagall about how to the transformation of an animal into an object happens. Hermione, who was already finished with her paper was reading Neville's, fixing his mistakes.

When they heard the noise coming down the steps, it didn't startle them, but it was who was making it that had them confused.

Ginny, with her black book walked down the steps in her night clothes and went to exit the tower.

"Ginny, it's past curfew. Filch is going to skin you with all that's going on." Neville said.

Ginny kept walking.

"I'll go get her. Finish your work." Hermione said, getting up.

"Yes mum," Harry muttered then gained a glare from Hermione before she turned around.

"Ginny," Hermione called as she jogged to the girl. "Ginny, come on." She said, grabbing her arm, but Ginny didn't stop, she just pushed her away. "Ginny, I know something is bother you, but you've got to talk to one of us."

Ginny pushed her aside again, and walked away.

* * *

"Hermione, it isn't Ginny." Draco said, putting his book down. "She couldn't possibly do those things. You were in the dorms all night. Plus, she can't speak snake."

"I think you're being blinded by your feelings." She told him pulling out another book."Ginny was completely out of it last night. When she saw the writing on the wall the first time, she ran away from us. She knows something."

"Hermione, Ginny isn't capable of doing something like this. She was friends with Colin. I saw them eating lunch together the day before he was petrified."

"Did you really not hear what you just said." Hermione said, deadpan as someone came to their table. Draco went pale. Hermione turned around and smiled at Ginny.

"Hey Ginny." Hermione said, acting as if she didn't hear anything.

"I-Justin Flinch-Fletchley was petrified." Ginny told them, she eyes filling with tear. "And I didn't even know him. Would you like to blame this on me too?"

Draco stood up to follow Ginny, but Hermione put her hand to his shoulder. "Sit. She needs to be alone, and we have research to do."

* * *

 _Hermione started questioning me about what I've been doing. She even thinks I'm the one doing these things. Am I? I keep feeling like something is in charge of my body, why would something want to hurt me? Would you hurt me? You're my only friend. You keep showing me parts of your past, I wish I could have been there with you. You're smart and nice. I doubt you could have hurt anyone._

 _You once said that you could be here with me. How much longer to I have to wait. You're my only friend, Tom, and I want to see you here, everyday._

Ginny watched as her words swirled away to Tom. Finally, he replied.

 _Who is Hermione? How does she fit in with Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy?_

Thinking hard, Ginny finally replied.

 _She's my friend. Or, at least, I think she's my friend. It's very complicated. Ron met her last year because she's a muggleborn. Now we spend a lot of time teaching her about our world because she doesn't understand it. She's really studious and helps me with my studies, but lately she disappears for long periods of time. I hope she isn't the one doing all of these things._

* * *

"The game is cancelled, you lot better come with me," Professor McGonagall announced, marching onto the Quidditch pitch.

"What's going on, Professor?" Harry asked, a sinking feeling in his gut.

"There's been another victim, Mr. Potter. No more questions, you lot come with me," she said, leading the Weasley boys and Harry up with to the Hospital Wing. The sinking feeling only got worse as they got closer. He was going through the list of people who were missing. He'd seen Ron, Ginny, Neville, and even Draco. That left only one person.

"'Mione!" The twins shouted, running to her bed. "What happened?"

"She and Miss Clearwater were found petrified outside of the library. Miss Granger had a mirror in her hands. Can any of you explain that?" Professor McGonagall asked. Pointing to a pocket mirror Hermione had in one hand.

"No, Aunt Minne, we can't. She's not one of those girls. She doesn't care what she looks like," Harry said, looking at his professor. "Have you told Padfoot yet?"

"I haven't had the opportunity to inform anyone just yet. I came to cancel the Quidditch game first. My next stop is to inform the parents, as well as Sirius and Hestia. You can stay for a bit, but they are sealing the common room for the rest of the weekend. I'll let you know more when I can," Professor McGonagall told them, taking her leave.

"I can't believe this happened to her. What are we gonna do? She's the brain, what are we gonna do?" Fred asked, putting his head in his hands.

"Who's gonna make sure we do our homework?" George asked. "Who's gonna find the Chamber of Secrets?"

"Harry? Harry, tell me it's not her," Draco said, running into the Hospital Wing.

"It is. It's Hermione. And now we have no way to figure out where the Chamber is," Harry said in defeat.

* * *

Gabs: Dun-dun-duuuuuunnnnn. Sorry about the late post. Busy weekend for both of us.

Kat: Yes, both of us were out of town. Thanks to all of you who reviewed the last two chapters!

Gabs: Special thanks for the birthday wishes! And for the Brit picking. We're really trying, we promise.

Kat: Yes! We love the constructive criticism and how you guys are enjoying the glossing of the story. Also the score is now tied at 2!

Gabs: Yes! The glossing! We hope to finish up CoS next chapter.

Kat: Yes! It may be an extra long chapter, so sorry if that offends you. We own nothing.

XOXO

Gabs and Kat


	20. Chapter 20- The Chamber of Secrets

"Why the bloody hell is this hall flooded?" Harry asked, stomping through large puddles on the ground.

"It's Myrtle's bathroom. She's probably flooded at toilet again. Let's go see," Ron suggested. It wasn't like either of them wanted to attend Lockhart's class, and anyway, Neville was sure to let them borrow his notes.

"Who the hell tries to drown a book?" Harry said, picking up a soggy, black book off the ground.

"Tom Riddle. I remember that name from my detentions with Filch. He's done some great thing for the school 50 years ago, or something," Ron commented. Harry shrugged his shoulders and shoved the book in his bag, determined to look at it later.

After supper, everyone was locked into their common rooms, keeping Draco from the group. Harry, Ron, and Neville cracked open the black book, hoping it had some answers in it. To their disappointment, there was nothing, so they put it away for another day.

* * *

"Why do you have Gin's diary?" Draco asked, plopping down at the Gryffindor table the next morning.

"What do you mean 'Gin's diary'?" Ron asked, cocking an eyebrow. "Since when do you have cute pet names for my sister, Malfoy?"

"Since I've always called her that?" Draco asked, cocking his eyebrow in response.

"Not that this little pissing contest isn't fun, but what do you mean by diary?" Harry asked.

"I gave that to her at the beginning of the year. So she wouldn't feel nervous," Draco explained.

"So, she's been writing in here?" Harry asked. Draco nodded his confirmation.

"Let's see what happens," Harry said, taking out a quill and putting ink to paper.

 _Hello, I'm Harry Potter_

Harry started but didn't know how to finish. During the pause, the ink swirled away and a new line replaced it, in much neater handwriting.

 _Hello Harry Potter,_

 _I've been waiting to speak to you._

Harry screamed, slamming the book shut. Ron, Neville, and Draco jumped back. Minerva gave them a look from the head table, telling them to behave themselves, or else.

"Okay, we can all agree that was weird, right?" Harry asked, looking at the other three boys.

"Yeah, but what did it say that made Ginny want to write in it all year, then violently flush it down a toilet?" Neville asked.

* * *

It was several days before Harry could try to talk to the diary again. What he learned was a trip. Tom Riddle had stopped Hagrid- _Hagrid?_ \- from killing anymore students with his dangerous spider. It was decided that Ron and Harry would use the invisibility cloak to go question Hagrid one night. Neville didn't want to get into trouble with Alice and Draco couldn't sneak out too far with his step-father guarding the dungeons.

Hagrid proved useless. He explained the whole situation, which made more sense than Riddle's version of the story, to the boys over tea and rock cakes. After, they snuck back to the castle, not catching any attention on the way.

Draco had taken to sitting with Hermione when the twins would let him. Minerva wasn't fond of letting anyone out of their common rooms, as she had no idea when the next strike would occur. As weeks passed with no attacks, she reluctantly allowed more freedom around the school. Draco was taking advantage of this, talking to Hermione and telling her all about all the things that had been happening, even if Madame Pomphrey didn't seem to think that she could hear him.

"I really miss you, Hermione. You're like my little sister, even if you're older than me. I know Harry misses you for the same reasons. Come back to us, please," Draco said, grabbing her hand. He felt something in her frozen, clutched fist. Confused, he pulled his hand back and ran to find the others.

"Harry, I think I found something, come look," Draco said, finding the Gryffindor boys during a free period.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked, following anyway.

"Hospital Wing. Now," Draco demanded, sprinting away.

The group rushed into the Hospital Wing, running to Hermione's bed. Draco worked a piece of paper out of her fist, showing it to the group. It was a torn piece of book labeled 'Basilisks' with the word 'pipes' in Hermione's neat handwriting.

"Hermione is four steps ahead of us and she's petrified!" Ron exclaimed, jumping at the news.

* * *

Fred and George normally avoided all of the younger girls, with the exception of Hermione and Ginny, but being late to supper, the only seats left near their pack of friends was by a group of first and second year girls who were giggling.

George took the seat closest to the girls, leaving a space for Ginny when she finally came down. It wasn't until Ginny finally appeared and saw the seating arrangement did she freeze in the middle of the aisle, her eyes wide in panic.

"C'mon, Ginny. Have supper with your favorite brothers," Fred teased as Ginny finally got close enough.

"She has so many brothers, I bet that's why her robes are so horrendous, she is wearing boy one," One of the first year girls said, making the others around them laugh.

Ginny took her seat and grabbed at the spoon for mashed potatoes.

"Careful, Gin," One said, mimicking Draco, "You wouldn't want to get a boyish figure and lose all of your admirers. Or any more Valentine's from your brother's best friend. Do all of your brother's best friends give you special gifts?"

"What is your problem?" Fred said snapping at the girls.

"We have no problem," they all muttered.

"It's fine," Ginny told her brothers before grabbing some bread and walking away from the table, leaving her brother's gawking.

"Meeting in five minutes, tell Draco," Fred and George told Ron. "We need to go find a weasel."

They both jumped up from the table, stuffing their pockets with sweets for Ginny and sought out their eldest brother. Percy, who was sitting with the other prefects of the Gryffindor house didn't see the twins coming. Or the hand that pushed his face into his plate of gravy and potatoes.

With little effort, Fred and George picked him up from the table and dragged them out of the Great Hall, causing a scene in the process.

The group of second year boys followed, Draco catching on from the Slytherin table.

"It's nothing, Fred," The boys overheard Percy say in the hallway.

"I'm George and it is something. She's being bullied!" George, assumably, yelled at Hogwarts' reigning Weasley.

"Not that this isn't nostalgic, but we can't have rows in the halls like this is home. Let's find another place to discuss this," Percy said, subconsciously clutching his arms to his chest. The twins shoved him into an unused classroom and the herd of second year boys followed.

"Now, we don't have much time, Mr. Prefect, so we'll do this quickly. Why didn't you say anything?" Fred asked, shoving his older brother into a wall.

"Who're you talking about?" Ron asked, nervous. Fights never ended well for the youngest sibling. Everyone knew that.

"Ginny. Those ratty first year girls have been making fun of her because of the Boy Wonder and his amazing sidekick, Hairgel Boy," George said, pointing at Harry and Draco.

"Hey!" Harry shouted just as Draco said, "What did we do?"

"You mean, she has been bullied all year by the girls in her class?" Neville said grinding his teeth. His voice caused everyone to stop what they were doing and stare.

"No, they just tease her about all you boys being her friends. It isn't that big of a deal," Percy defended. Fred shoved him harder into the wall.

"Girls don't tease like we do!" Neville shouted. "Girls are mean and they bully and call names. They will exclude each other right in the face. They will talk behind each other's backs until the person they are talking about knows about it. They will say one thing to your face and then another behind their back. Girls fight dirty. They don't push each other and then be done with it. They verbally abuse a person until they can physically no longer stand it."

"She is a girl."

"No, she is a girl that has only been surrounded by boys. If we put a cat in a room full of dogs it's entire life then threw it in with other cats, it's going to be different. Ginny is different because she is kind, and nice, and doesn't fight like a girl."

"That wasn't the biggest problem," Ron sighed. "None of us noticed."

"Why didn't this happen to Hermione?" Harry said.

"It did. Hermione told me. That's she is never in the dormitory." Draco whispered. "She wouldn't see it or hear it because she wasn't there."

"Why didn't Ginny tell us," Harry said, meeting Draco's eyes.

"Because she doesn't want to choose." Neville answered for them, practically screaming the last word. "You turned her life into a competition, and all of the girls know it."

"You want to blame us for this!" Harry said, pulling out his wand.

"Why not?" Neville hissed. "When you two put her in the middle, you're not being her friend. You're just acting like those girls!"

"And you've been told by Neville Longbottom." Ron laughed.

* * *

 _Hello, Ginny._ Ginny heard. She sat bolt upright, staring into the darkness. It couldn't have been, there was no way. Her heart was racing, pounding in her ears.

 _What? Did you think that just because you got rid of the diary, you got rid of me too? That's not how it works. I'm part of you now. You die, I die. Conversely, I die, you die. Do you understand?_

She didn't know her heart could pound any harder. Fear was all she could feel. Real fear, palpable fear. Nothing her classmates would understand. Ever.

 _How?_ She thought, panicking.

 _Oh, sweetie. Ginny, my pet, you poured yourself into me and, by contrast, let me into you. Your very being is now entangled with me. I'm part of you. You will never escape me. Let's see your precious Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy beat this. Time to take one last walk._

* * *

 _Her body will lay in the Chamber forever._

That was all the wall said, and that was all it had to say.

"Shit," Harry, Ron, and Neville said collectively.

Students were herded to their houses. Panic ensued. Doors were locked, but not before Ron and Harry did some neat foot.

"Cover for us, Nev!" Harry whisper-shouted.

"You bring her back, or you don't come back," Neville agreed.

"Professor Lockhart has been bragging that this monster is afraid of him. Let's grab him so that we have 'adult supervision.' Isn't that what we got in trouble for last year?" Ron asked, veering towards a secret passage leading straight to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

"Close enough. Now remember, Tom Riddle told us that some girl died last time the chamber was open. Where would you find a dead girl?" Harry asked as they passed Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. They stared at each other as light bulbs went off in their heads. They rushed to Lockhart's office, only to find him packing his bags.

"Yeah, you're not leaving. You think you can defeat this monster and we need an adult so we don't get grounded for this. Let's go, Crazypants," Harry said, pointing his wand at Lockhart.

"No use resisting. He's the Boy Who Lived. He killed Voldemort as a baby. You'll be nothing," Ron said, pointing his own broken, defective wand at Lockhart. Lockhart chose to play along and let the kiddies think they had power over him, seeing a good story in the making.

They forced Lockhart into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, where they were confronted with another challenge.

"Where is the door and how do we get in?" Ron asked, causing Lockhart to roll his eyes.

"Hey, watch yourself," Harry said, sending a mild stinging hex at his professor.

"Let's ask Myrtle," Ron suggested.

"Hey, Myrtle," Harry called out. The ghost floated up from her toilet, cackling. "How did you die?"

"No one ever asks that, it's such an interesting story. I was in here crying because Olive Hornby was making fun of my glasses. I heard someone come in and speak in a strange language near that stall there. It was a boy, so I stuck my head out to tell him to get out. I saw a pair of yellow eyes. And then I died," Myrtle explained, rather proud of her death.

"That stall there?" Ron asked, pointing.

"Yes?" Myrtle said, confused.

"Great, look there," Ron said, and the two boys started looking, all while keeping an eye on Lockhart.

"Found something," Harry said. "Snakes all over this sink here."

"Myrtle, you said you heard a strange language?" Ron asked.

"Yes?" Confusion still evident.

"Harry, you remember that time you spoke to the snake in Mum's garden?" Ron asked and Harry nodded. "Try saying open to that sink there."

Harry said 'open' or, at least, a version of 'open.' He knew it, but it sounded like hissing. The sink bay in front of them opened up, leading to a tunnel below the school.

"I'm telling a teacher!" Myrtle said, floating through the nearest wall.

"I'll help," Lockhart said, nearly fainting.

"No!" Harry and Ron said, grabbing the back of his horrid periwinkle robe. "You'll lead us."

They proceeded to push their professor down the slide to the Chamber of Secrets. The boys followed quickly after, dog piling with Lockhart on the floor.

"Ha! I've got you now!" Lockhart said, grabbing up Ron's wand. "Oh don't look so confused, I've done this plenty of times. Usually, I wait until after the monster is dead, but this is close enough. Obliviate!"

Ron's wand backfired and oblivated Lockhart and caused an explosion, blocking Harry from Ron and Lockhart.

"You safe on your side?" Harry called.

"Yeah. Lockhart's gone batty. Go get my sister," Ron called back. Harry took off, determined to win.

It didn't take that long to find Ginny laying on the floor with the diary nearby.

"So that's why our room was trashed this morning," Harry commented.

"So you are the great Harry Potter," he heard behind him.

"Tom? Tom Riddle? How did you get out of your diary?" Harry asked.

"Simple, little Ginny wrote to me so much that I simply stole her life force. Soon, she'll be dead and I'll be alive," Tom said, straightening his Slytherin tie.

"You're killing her? Right now?" Harry asked.

"Yes. And once that's done, I'll kill you," Tom responded. "Why should you live when the Dark Lord died?"

"You know Voldemort?" Harry asked.

"Know him? I am him, long before he was a self-proclaimed Dark Lord," Tom said, floating letters in the air and rearranging them in an overly dramatic reveal.

"So, you're going to kill me here? In Hogwarts? So close to Dumbledore?" Harry asked, having been raised to know Voldemort's one weakness.

"I am not afraid of Albus Dumbledore!" Tom shouted, causing the diary to flip pages wildly.

"Please, Harry laughed. "Even I know Dumbledore is a better wizard than you and he left me on a doorstep!"

"Well, let's see how well Dumbledore's chosen boy compares to the Heir of Slytherin.

Harry heard the snake coming towards him as the cry of the phoenix caught his eyes. He watched the bird drop the sword of Gryffindor to his feet and saw the bird blind the snake. Turning around, Harry looked at the beast, before climbing to a high advantage point. With McGonagall, Hest, Sirius and Remus, Harry knew how to fight.

He threw rocks in the opposite direction of where he was, gaining more time to set in the right position before he began to yell at the snake, making enough noise to send the snake in attack mode right towards him.

Harry lifted the sword right into the snake's awaiting mouth.

It scream and died. Tom cried.

Harry pulled the sharp tooth out of his arm and went back to Ginny's side.

"Come on' Ginny. Wake up." Harry pleaded, feeling her ice-cold arm. "If I pretended to be someone else would it make you wake up faster?"

"It doesn't matter anymore." Tom hissed. "Ginny Weasley is almost dead, and I alive again. I guess that's what happens when a silly girl writes to something that write back. Not even one of her closest friends can save her now. You and Ginny will be dead. I will be alive."

Harry looked at the diary in Ginny's arms and looked back up to Riddle. "How about you rethink that you bastard." He took the fang in his hand and pulled the diary from Ginny and stabbed it.

The ink spilt like blood on the chamber floor, and Tom Riddle slowly fading away like the pages he came from.

"Harry," Ginny said confused, her eyes filling with tears. "Harry, I-How are you here?"

"How do you know where here is?" He asked, trying to get the pain from his arm to leave.

"I-I remember everything." Ginny whispered, the tears now leaving her eyes. "I-He was inside my head and wouldn't let me out."

"We need to get you out of here. Ron is on the other side of the wall with Lockhart. You need to get to safety." Harry told her.

"What's wrong?" Ginny said, not hiding the pain her body was in as she moved to him. She pulled his hand from his arm, seeing the bite in his arm. "You're- You're, no, you're not going to die!" Ginny told him, her eyes meeting his. "You can't die. You're Harry. Dumbledore needs you. We need you. I need you."

At the mention of Dumbledore's name the phoenix came back into their view, flying in the air until he finally landed in front of Harry. "Perhaps Dumbledore isn't as useless as we thought." He laughed bitterly.

"Phoenix's have healing powers," Ginny whispered, as the bird put two tears on Harry's bite, healing and taking the venom out of his body. Harry wrapped Ginny in his arms for a hug, before helping her stand, making their way to the blown out rocks, and using magic from their wands to move the rocks. Afterall, magic is useful for heavy lifting.

Once they finally reached Ron, who hugged Ginny until she collapsed, and Lockhart, who told her she reminded him like a cute baby fox, Ginny showed them the exit from the chamber. It was charms that made the person standing in the spot, with the right word in parseltongue, that transported them back into the bathroom.

Before anyone else could speak to her, or touch her, McGonagall took Ginny into her arms and to her office.

* * *

Three days later was the End-Of-The-Year Feast, and all the students who had been petrified were now cured and running into the Great Hall to join their friends.

Hermione, however, found all of her friends next to her bedside, watching their faces light up when her eyes began to move.

"Hermione!" They cheered in unison, all fighting to get a hug to her first, while explaining all of the events that happened while she was petrified.

"Wow," she smiled, while eating some of the food that was brought up for the group. "You really are heros."

"We aren't heros," Harry said humbly. "We could have avoided all of this."

"Let's make a promise," Ron started. "You, me, Harry, Draco, Neville, Fred, George, and Ginny. Promise that if something bad happens, we face it together. Not alone."

"And not to be complete arrogant arseholes," Harry added, mostly for himself.

"And to listen, even if it isn't something we want to hear," Hermione added, her eyes on Draco.

"And to give those first and second year girls shit until we all graduate!" Fred smirked at George.

* * *

Kat: Can I go on it yet? Huh? Huh? HUH?

Gabs: If you must…

Kat: I know that everyone has opinions and feelings and all that shit, but let us be very clear on one thing. Never, ever, ever, call our story a waste of time. We have said it countless times that we aren't going to tell you our ships because they are important parts of our story that you need to wait for. They will unfold, just like in any good writing. But to say that our story is a waste of time because it may or may not have the ship you like in it, is NOT acceptable. This story is AU as in Alternate Universe...Did I miss anything, Gabs

Gabs: Hmm… Let's see, AU means Alternate Universe means not the same as the book…. Our story isn't a waste of time…Nope that's about it. If you didn't say it, don't worry about it. We aren't talking to you.

Kat: Yes, to those of you who review and are constructive, we love you! We love you enough to tell you there won't be a post on Saturday. I have the GRE and Gabs and I haven't seen one another in a while, so we need a little more time for the transitioning of PoA. We promise, this story is about to be far away from cannon =).

Gabs: We own nothing.

XOXO

Gabs & Kat


	21. Chapter 21- Summer Confusion

June 1993

"I can't believe we got grounded again! I save a girl's life! Why am I grounded for that?" Harry complained.

"Well," Adhara informed him. "Mum told Daddy that Lockhart didn't count as an adult before the thing. So he couldn't be considered an adult after it."

"Aunt Hest got me on a loophole!" Harry shouted, throwing his teacup across the room.

"That's not how you play tea party, Harry. Do it right or I'll hex you," Adhara informed him crossly.

"You can't hex," Harry said bluntly.

"Yes I can. Marly taught Atria the bat bogey hex, so Atria taught me. So there," Adhara said snottily.

"You have to have a wand," Harry informed her.

"Maybe if you're old like you. I'm 5. I don't need a wand. I'll just use accidental magic. Just like you used to. Is it hard going from accidental to wands?" Adhara asked.

"Yeah…" Harry said slowly, remembering his manipulation of accidental magic to his will. "Yeah, it is. Then they convince you that wands are necessary. Huh."

* * *

"Your daughter," Hestia started one day.

"No! When you use that term, she's definitely your daughter," Sirius protested.

"Your daughter got your godson asking questions about wandless magic versus accidental magic," Hestia continued.

"Really. Third year. That sounds about right. Please, Hest, please. It's family tradition," Sirius pleaded.

"Shouldn't you talk to your husband about that? How would Remus feel if he wasn't part of this conversation?" Hestia asked.

"He wasn't part of it the first time, if I recall correctly," Remus said, entering the kitchen.

"We didn't want you to be disappointed if we failed," Sirius said with a casual shrug.

* * *

July 1993

"You sent my daughter TO A DIFFERENT CONTINENT without my permission!" Molly Weasley railed. Everyone was at the Burrow for Sunday dinner, but lately it always devolved into a McGonagall versus Weasley grudge match.

"It was what was best for her! Bill is a certified curse breaker. Your daughter had been cursed. It was the only option!" Minerva argued. Sirius ducked his head into his arms to avoid getting into the argument.

"No it wasn't! There were a myriad of other options!" Molly said.

"Name one," Minerva challenged.

"We could have dealt with it right here," Molly said.

"Oh, how? By giving her some hot cocoa and hoping that did the trick?" Minerva said, rolling her eyes. "That was Albus' ingenious solution."

"We… We… We're her-" Molly started.

"Parents," Minerva finished. "Yes, so you've said a number of times. What I am trying to discern is how that information is relevant to Ginny's mental health. Bill and Charlie, as we all know, were better at 'chasing monsters' in her childhood. They are most suited to chase her real life monster away."

The two women stared each other down for a few very long minutes. The argument had been going on since the end of school. Molly was convinced that Minerva had 'kidnapped' her 'overly emotional' daughter. Minerva was standing her her ground, unwavering in her belief that Ginny needed her brothers more than her parents at this time.

"Mum, here's Ginny, right as rain. What are you lot rowing about?" Charlie said, entering the Burrow with his little sister.

"I think I'll go find the others," Ginny said, trying to escape.

"Oh Charlie, just look at that hair. You need a cut," said Molly, ignoring his comment.

"You're not arguing over Ginny staying with me and Bill are you?" Charlie asked, grabbing Ginny's shoulder and preventing her from running away. "She really is back to normal after some quality time with her brothers."

"We're her parents! We should have made that choice! We shouldn't have had to deal with our daughter being possessed by a bloody psychopath!" Molly ranted, making Ginny feel embarrassed in a way that she hadn't since Harry and Ron had drug her out of that sewer months ago.

"Well, it's was that or make her come here where everyone would have just make her feel sorry for herself!" Minerva argued, not a bit guilty for her preemptive actions.

"Or ignore her, and the problem, entirely," Remus commented, scrubbing his face and remembering his own parents.

"Did anyone ever ask what was best for Ginny?" Charlie asked, needling his mother unintentionally.

"We are her parents!" Molly reiterated. "She's 11! We'll decide what's best for her! Not her teacher!"

"Why don't you let me decide what's best for me?" Ginny asked firmly, looking up from where she had been staring at the ground.

"Ginny, go play with the others," Molly said, unintentionally condescending.

"No, Mum! It's my life you're talking about! I should get a say," Ginny demanded.

"You spend too much time with your brothers!" Molly said, causing Charlie to scoff under his breath.

"That's because Aunt Minnie sent me to them to recover from being possessed! Why are you acting like had a head cold, not a head full of Tom Riddle?" Ginny asked, serious.

"Don't say that name, Ginny," Molly scolded.

"Why not? I'm sure I could tell you anything you want to know! Hair color, eye color, defenses for the destruction of muggleborns! It's all been in my head! That's what Charlie and Bill have been helping me get over, Mum!" Ginny shouted, tears of frustration in her eyes.

"Ginny, please stop," Molly pleaded.

"Why? Because you couldn't save me from it? Or because you wouldn't let someone else try?" Ginny queried, voice strong yet wavering.

Molly said nothing to that, as there really wasn't any anything she could. Ginny, seeing her mother's silence, just shook her head and left the room.

Ginny had just returned from Egypt, her trunk was still packed. All of the boys were running around outside, not even noticing she had made it home safely. Except for Draco. He knew what he had to do. The diary was his fault. He was the one who gave her the diary in the first place. Maybe, if she could forgive him they could at least be friends again.

When Draco found Ginny, she was putting a picture of her and Bill down on her desk, and slapped her poster of the Holyhead Harpies out of tradition. The time away had done her good.

Ginny went to close her door and smiled when she saw Draco.

"Have a good summer?" He asked her, looking away.

"Yeah," She told him, wrapping him up in a hug, surprising him. "Bill and Charlie were great. I almost feel like my old self again. I haven't been having as many nightmares and can sleep through the night, unlike the dreamless drought potions I started with this summer.

"That's that's great." Draco smiled. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" She laughed. "Sorry for what?"

"For giving you the diary." He told her, grabbing her hands. "I didn't know. I didn't mean-"

"I know," Ginny whispered softly. "You would never do anything to hurt me."

"Oh." Draco said, wrapping his mind around her words.

"Yeah," she blushed. "Hey, Draco?"

"Hmm?" Draco said, still processing her words.

Ginny closed the distance between them and kissed his warm lips gently. "Oh."

"Oh? Oh what?" He asked exasperated.

"Just wanted to know what that would feel like." She told him, walking down the stairs.

"And?" He questioned following her.

"It's good to know." She blushed before walking into Fred and George's greeting arms.

 _Oh_ , Draco thought. _Oh, indeed._

* * *

Lucius Malfoy was screaming at the top of his lungs. It was something that happened every night. Once the guards made their rounds and left was when the real day started. Once the time came, the screaming on the floor stopped, and the real talk began.

The dementors left them alone, after all, there were little to no happy memories to feed off of.

"Bella, we're ready," Lucius said, leaning against the cool wall he had finally gotten to fit his back.

"Rodolphus," Bella yelled. "We're ready!"

The banging commenced, while the other Death Eaters got ready for the meeting.

"Let's make quick work of this," Lucius bellowed. "The Dark Lord is reaching out to us! Twice he has tried to kill the boy, Harry Potter. Now, he needs us more than ever!"

"That's great, Lucius, what do you suggest we do, while we're stuck in a cell?" Rodolphus Lestrange hollered.

"Well, do we know anyone who could seek into a guards bag? Someone who has attempted to escape again?" Lucius smirked.

"Someone who still needs to show his allegiance to us and the Dark Lord." Bella evilly smiled.

* * *

"Ah, Prongslet, there you are," Remus said, cornering Harry.

"I did all my homework, I swear," Harry immediately said. "I didn't finish off the chocolate pudding, I've never been outside to Moony and Padfoot romping around the forest, whatever it is, I swear I didn't do it!"

"You not in trouble, Harry," Remus soothed, putting his hands out. "Although, we'll have a talk about that last one later. With Sirius."

"Uh, Sirius had a talk with me last week. We don't ever, ever have to have one of those talks ever again," Harry said, scratching the back of his head.

"Not that kind of talk," Remus assured him. "Although, I should probably talk to Sirius about that. If this was anything like fourth year with…. well, let's just say there was a reason the Rat Bastard never had luck with women."

"Then, what are you here to talk about?" Harry asked.

"Actually, I had a question for you. I have been offered a position as the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Will it bother you in any way to have me at the school?" Remus asked.

"Well, Aunt Minnie and Snape are there all the time anyway. It might be nice to have a professor there who'd listen instead of brushing me off. I mean, you'd listen if we told you there was a giant snake in the girl's lav, yeah?" Harry asked with all of the one sided righteous indignation of youth.

"I would, Harry, but only because it's too unlikely a lie not to be the truth. I have no idea why Minnie didn't listen to you last year," Remus said.

"We didn't get to her. I mean, we tried, a bit, but she was so busy trying to get everything handled in case Dumbledore got sacked that she wasn't available to us," Harry explained, shrugging his shoulders.

"And you thought Lockhart was the next best option?" Remus questioned incredulously.

"Well, no. But he was the closest option. Ginny was going to die down there. I saw it. I saw her cold, lifeless body just… she didn't …. How? How did you and Padfoot…. My parents were…. How?" Harry asked, swiping at his eyes the way teenagers do when they want to hide their tears.

"Harry, come here," Remus encouraged, hugging the boy. "We've spent so much time arguing over whether or not Ginny would be okay that we forgot you almost watched your friend die. You shouldn't have been grounded. Your father and godfather did worse for their friend in need. Padfoot still does worse. That doesn't mean I'm grabbing a time turner and changing things. No one your age should play with those. It just means that Padfoot, Hestia, and I will have a talk about empathy. And to answer your question: We handled it by raising you. We raised you all day, then put a silencing charm outside your room so that we could still hear you but not the other way around, then we yelled, screamed, and raged all night long."

"You, um, also got drunk every Halloween," Harry said, staring at his foot making patterns in the carpet.

"Yeah… not our greatest moments, those Halloweens," Remus said, suddenly interested in the ceiling.

"But, it's okay now. Aunt Minnie yelled at you and now you behave, I guess. Adhara or Rigel would tell me otherwise," Harry said, still not looking at Remus.

"That they would. That they would," Remus smirked.

* * *

Gabs: Yeah, yeah it's short. We know.

Kat: Sorry about that. We've been busy. Having a life sucks. The score is now what? Harry: a zillion, Draco- 3? Anyone keeping track?

Gabs: I don't know what the score is. I don't ship Drinny … or Hinny really. I prefer Hermione fics.

Kat: I love both Hinny and Drinny… good luck, reviewers. You won't know the winner for a loooong time. Speaking of reviewers. We love you! Truly, Madly, Deeply!

Gabs: Like, book 5. Or is it 7. I can't remember.

Kat: Please, at least my ships aren't on slow burn for all of eternity!

Gabs: I will slow burn the hell out of it! Please review. Maybe I'll speed up my ship. As always, we own nothing.

XOXO

Gabs and Kat


	22. Chapter 22- The Lessons

_August 1993_

"I'm sure you're wondering why we've gathered you here today," Sirius announced at the breakfast table one morning.

"Not really, if we're being honest," Harry mouthed.

"Harry! Don't be rude. We're very interested in anything you have to say, Mr. Sirius," Hermione said, ducking her head and blushing.

"NO!" Harry shouted, noticing his friend's embarrassment. "We've talked about this! You don't blush in front of Padfoot! It gives him a big head!"

"A big head!" Rigel echoed.

"Pup! You're on my side, remember!" Sirius said, mock offended. Rigel just laughed at his father.

"So, why are we here?" Fred asked, curious.

"Hestia, Minerva, The Weasleys, The Longbottoms, Narcissa, and I have come to an agreement. Severus thinks it's a horrible idea, but that's the difference between potions and transfiguration. One takes imagination, the other is strict adherence to the rules. Now, Fred and George, this might be a stressful undertaking in your O.W.L. year, but I have faith that you can do it."

"What is it, exactly, that you're asking us to do?" Hermione asked.

"We're talking about letting you lot study to be animagi," Sirius said, smirking.

Harry, wide-eyed, got out of his chair and walked around the table, grabbing Sirius as quickly as he could. The youngest of the Weasley family high fived each other and whooped their cheer. Neville preened, as if he already knew what Sirius was going to say and was happy to be considered. Hermione was the only one who looked confused and upset.

"Isn't it highly illegal for underaged witches and wizards to attempt magic outside of school, let alone the complex magic that becoming an animagi would require?" Hermione finally asked, breaking everyone out of their stupor.

"Hermione, why are you trying to kill the fun," Draco said, entering the room with Snape behind him.

"Where have you been, wanker?" Harry shouted, jumping away from his hug with Sirius.

"What does it matter to you? I didn't go and save some girl's life without you. I'm actually loyal to my friends," Draco scoffed.

"Thanks, Draco," Ginny groused, crossing her arms.

"Why are we ignoring the illegality of the situation at hand!?" Hermione screamed.

"Because none of us care!" Ron shouted.

"Because it's a family tradition, Hermione," Remus explained.

"What?" Hermione asked intelligently.

"Everyone one sit down and eat your breakfast. Apparently, there needs to be a backstory," Remus said, scrubbing his face. "Now, I'm sure all of you are aware that I'm a werewolf-"

"WHAT!" Hermione screamed again.

"Did someone not mention that fact?" Remus asked, looking at the others pre-teens in the room.

"It… It… Never came up," Harry said, ducking his head.

"Yeah, Moony. I mean, we've always sort of known. Remus: tall, grouchy, loves chocolate, werewolf. It's always just been that way, so now it's sort of background information. We never thought to tell her. Everyone we know already knows," Neville explained as best he could.

"Ah, I see," Remus nodded.

"But... But… How?" Hermione blurted out. Then, realizing her impoliteness, she added, "If you don't mind, Sir."

"No, no. It's something we need to deal with now. I was attacked when I was four because my father made some comments that he shouldn't have. Now, I get to live with the same condition he deemed dark, dirty, disgusting, and worthy of death by fire. Sometimes, sins of the father are visited on by the son," Remus informed them.

"I'm sorry, Sir," Hermione said quietly.

"It's okay, Hermione. Now, because of the age that I was bitten, there was a question of whether or not it would be safe for me to go to Hogwarts. I will always be a bit grateful that Dumbledore fought so hard to get me in. There I met James and Sirius. They were bound determined to be my friend, no matter what. In our second year, they confronted me about being a werewolf. I thought they were done with me, but no. Stupid, brave Gryffindors that they are, they stuck around. Now, Sirius, you need to tell the next part of the story," Remus explained.

"What's to explain? The few books we could find on werewolf-ism said that being near other animals helped. Then, being the wonderful pureblood boys we were, we looked up animagi transformations and spent the next two years getting the situation down. After we were able to control our transformations, we ran every full moon with Moony," Sirius said with a shrug.

"Did you register?" Hermione asked.

"At 16? We surely did not," Sirius sniffed.

"Are you registered now?" She asked.

"Unfortunately, yes. You lot, however, will not be registering," Sirius answered.

"Why not?" Hermione asked, concerned.

"Because, luv, we can't trust our government like you can trust yours," Fred explained, causing Hermione to blush.

"Yeah, Mione, the Ministry of Magic is sketchy on the best of days. The last couple of decades, though? They've been bad. I mean, Ginny was possessed by a book last year and no one noticed and Dumbledore wasn't fired. They're not an ethical lot," Ron explained, taking a bite of breakfast.

"All of this is well and good, but we have to get started. You don't want that mandrake leaf under your tongue for too long at school. Trust me, I know," Sirius laughed.

"Is that what you were doing during Halloween third year?" Remus asked, laughing softly at a half remembered memory.

"It really was. Now, here are your leaves. I suggest a nice sticking charm, these have to stay under your tongue for a month. You'll cover the first three weeks before school, so you'll only have to keep it there during the first week," Sirius smirked.

"I hate mandrake leaves," Hermione said under her breath. "They taste like moldy feet."

"Um, all of this is good and well," Ron started, thinking of an obvious problem he would have. "But I've got no decent wand? What do I do?"

"Ah, yes. I believe you polished trophies for detentions following the car into the Whomping Willow incident, yes? Well, we've some lovely silver here at Potter Manor that needs a bit of cleaning up. You manage that, the muggle way of course, then we'll see about getting you that new wand. How does that sound?" Sirius said, eyes twinkling.

"Yeah, I guess," Ron moped. And that was the story of how Ron got his second wand.

* * *

Ron and Draco were running around Potter Manor with mops attempting to hit one another with the dirty end. What else were they to do when they couldn't use magic and it was pouring rain outside. Hermione and Ginny were assessing their new clothes for the school year with Marly pouting.

Fred and George were up in a room, refusing to let anyone else in. The faint smell coming from the room was defused by the scent from downstairs.

Harry and Neville were in fooling around in the kitchen with Aida, the House Elf. The smell of cookies was deceiving. Everyone knew not to touch the cookies that were being baked unless they were dared. So when Remus Lupin walked into the kitchen and saw the two boys he sighed.

"Gather everyone up," He told the two boys.

Within the two minutes of Harry and Neville's yelling around Potter Manor, they had assembled the group.

"Before you all leave for school, there is something I must tell you." Remus started as Hermione picked up a cookie. Ginny snatch it out of her hands and threw it against the wall, leaving small dent.

Laughter exploded.

"Focus," He told the laughing group. "Peter Pettigrew escaped from Azkaban last night." That killed the mood. "We want all of you to have a fantastic year, but you need to be cautious of this."

Harry shifted in his seat as Lupin stared directly at him, "You are not to go looking for Pettigrew."

"I know," Harry whispered looking over to Ginny. "I think I've learned not to play hero."

"That includes all of you," Remus said. "Promise?"

They did.

* * *

 _September 1993_

"Moony, what are you doing here? I thought you were going to be at Hogwarts early," Harry asked at Platform 9 ¾.

"I'm going to ride up with you," Remus informed him.

"Why?" Harry asked bluntly.

"Harry, how did you get to school last year?" Remus asked, crossing his arms.

"That doesn't count! We couldn't get through!" Harry immediately threw his hands in the air.

"That's exactly why I'm coming with you," Remus said.

"A chaperone! You're sending a chaperone!" Harry said, turning to Sirius and Hestia.

"You're damn skippy. You can't even get to school without alerting at least seven muggles to the existence of magic. That cost me several hundred galleons to cover up. You'll ride with Remus and you'll like it," Sirius demanded.

Remus ushered Harry onto the train and picked a compartment for them to ride in. They stowed Harry's trunk and waited for the others to arrive. Slowly, but surely, they did.

"Are you riding with us?" Hermione asked politely.

"Good to see you, Professor," Neville greeted, unsurprised.

"What the bloody hell?" Ron asked, intelligently.

"Shut up, Ron," Ginny followed instantly.

"We have a babysitter? This is all your fault, Potter!" Draco shouted, barely making the train at all.

Remus rolled his eyes, then rolled up his coat and promptly fell asleep. The ride went on for hours before darkness enveloped the train and the temperature dropped considerably.

"It's only the middle of the afternoon? Why is it already dark?" Hermione asked, checking the vents as a source of sudden cooling.

The dementor entered their compartment about then, looking for a source of happiness far greater than the worthless souls in Azkaban. The feeling of dread, hopelessness, and apathy spread over the group. Harry, they noticed, was having a harder time fighting the despair then them. Remus was jolted from his sleep when the thing passed over him.

" _Expecto Patronum_!" He yelled, sending the dementor away. Harry, unfortunately, was already passed out on the floor. "Okay. Chocolate for everyone one. Back up so I can have a look at Harry, if you will, please."

Remus looked Harry over, then set about reviving him. Harry blushed as he realized he was the only one to have passed out.

"Well, that's embarrassing," Harry blushed.

"Here, Prongslet, eat some chocolate. It always helps with dementor attacks. Remember that, all of you. Chocolate for dementors," Remus said, his voice bordering professorial.

"Chocolate for dementors," Hermione repeated, her hand unconsciously twitching for a pen.

"Geez, Mione, we're not even at school yet! Calm down!" Ron said, grabbing her hand.

"I heard screaming," Harry said suddenly. He looked to Remus. "I saw a flash of green light and heard screaming. It was Mum, wasn't it? I was remembering Mum dying, wasn't I?"

"Yes, Harry, you were. I won't sugar coat it. I will, however, inform Sirius of the situation, including the fact that there were dementors on the train, and let the Ancient and Noble House of Black handle the situation," Remus said, patting Harry on the back.

"Gah!" Neville commented, finally finishing his piece of chocolate. "Mandrake makes even chocolate foul!"

* * *

"Hey, roomie." Ginny said, walking into the third year girls' room and tossing her stuff on the bed next to Hermione.

"Ginny! What are you doing in here?" Hermione asked, sorting clothes as she went.

"Traded Romilda Vain for her bed. All it took was three pairs of Harry's boxers. Easy, really," Ginny said with a shrug.

"Really? One pair of Draco's boxers got me a whole term of not hearing her voice. Interesting that Draco's are worth less than Harry's. Should we tell them?" Hermione asked.

"And give them that power? Or worse, take away our bargaining chip?" Ginny asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"So true. So, you live here now?" Hermione asked. "Is that even allowed?"

"Guess we'll find out," Ginny replied and started unpacking her trunk, ending the conversation.

 _September 13, 1993_

Peeves was now Ginny's favorite poltergeist. He was currently chasing the second year girls around the second floor corridor with dungbombs.

"Funny how things changed over the summer," an airy voice said next to Ginny. She smiled over to the blond girl sitting next to her. Luna Lovegood.

"I guess having Fred and George as brothers has perks." Ginny said walking down the stairs with Luna.

"You know you could have talked to me last year, It wouldn't have been odd."

Ginny stopped in her tracks. "I-I didn't think to ask."

"Maybe it was the Nargles." Luna told her as they entered the Great Hall.

"Yeah," Ginny said taking a seat next to her group of third year boys. "Must have been."

"Gin," Draco asked, looking at his step-father and back to her. "Why is Severus glaring at you?"

"She hasn't been to potions class yet," Luna said dazed. "I've been giving her the assignments. Gryffindors and Ravenclaws have the class together this year."

"Why have you been skipping classes?" Ron asked. "Mum will kill you if she finds out."

"Then she won't find out, will she," Ginny hissed, staring daggers at her brother.

"Why haven't you been to classes?" Hermione asked, taking a seat next to Neville and Draco across the table. "You know that your education is the best thing you will get out of Hogwarts. It is the foundation of your life."

"Save it, Hermione," Ginny groaned. "I just-I just don't want to go down there is all."

Harry and Draco paled.

"Come again?" Draco said.

"You don't get to judge me," she glared at him before picking up her stuff from the table.

"Ginny, I thought you-you said you were-" Hermione started.

"None of you do. Especially you," She hissed, looking at Draco.

Everyone in earshot was staring at the quarrel, mouths wide in shock.

"Fix her,+" Harry demanded shutting Draco's books. "I saved her. You fix her, it's the least you can do!"

"I thought we were fine," Draco stammered, looking at Hermione, who was blushing.

"Clearly not. Now go fix your mistake."

 _October 2, 1993_

Since early October fell on a weekend, and since most of the students were caught up on their homework, Professor McGonagall decided to have a 'family meeting' in her office. The mandrake leaves had been successful enough that the entire group was ready to move onto the next step: a 'vision quest' to find their inner spirit animal. None of them could produce a corporeal patronus, so they were doing this the hard way. Remus had allowed that this was poetic, as James and Sirius, and the Rat Bastard, would have had to go through this themselves.

"How did they manage to do this without alerting anyone?" Remus queried, helping Minerva set everything they needed up.

"First of all, there were many, many theoretical questions posed by both Mr. Potter and Mr. Black during those two years. Second of all, didn't young Miss Granger just brew polyjuice in a toilet without raising any red flags? The only adult aware was Sirius and he thought it was a joke," Minerva informed him, eyebrow raised.

"Aunt Minnie, why are we having tea and biscuits today? Don't you usually wait until there is some bad news?" Harry asked.

"You are here for the next step of your animagus journey. We have to do this the long way, as none of you have corporeal patronus forms. So, drink up and in about an hour, you'll know what your animagi form will be. From there, you will begin a complex study of anatomy and physiology of said creature, advanced transfiguration, wandless magic, and various other areas that will aid your transformation," Minerva explained as Remus handed out teacups full of the necessary potion.

The group drank the foul potion, gagging a bit, before they went into a trance state. Remus and Minerva notesd several movements and half-mutters that helped them identify the different forms the kids would be taking. Finally, they began to shake off their potion induced stupor and come to.

The reactions varied from person to person. Harry didn't look phased at all, as if he expected the form he saw. Ginny looked confused, as if she didn't understand what had just happened. Draco also looked confused and a bit put out, as if he'd been expecting something much larger than what he'd seen. Fred and George immediately began whispering frantically to each other, confirming matching animals. Ron looked pleased, but not shocked. Neville stared at his cup, as if he had taken the wrong potion and hadn't seen his spirit animal, but a crazy hallucination.

Hermione's reaction was the most surprising of all. After taking a moment to realize that the potion had, in fact, worked properly, she did the most un-Hermione thing she could. She stood up, threw the offending teacup at a wall, causing it to shatter, and stormed out, tears in her eye. As she left, she was heard to say, "Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Wonder what she saw," Harry commented, worried.

"We won't know until she tells us. For now, do the rest of you have your forms in mind so that you can begin your formal training?" Remus asked, eye each student individually.

The teens groaned and agreed, not fully prepared for the amount of effort this project was going to take.

* * *

Gabs: So, Pettigrew escaped. Lovely. That won't be a disaster at all. Also, glossing will take a one chapter hiatus next chapter. The whole thing will end up being Halloween weekend.

Kat: We own nothing. Just saying. Also, if you want a one-shot about how Draco gets Ginny over her fear of the dungeons, you better comment and tell us. Or else, I won't etch out some time to write it this week.

Gabs: Which leads to the next big announcement! Thanks to real life we'll not be doing the Tuesday updates anymore. Only Saturday updates for right now.

Kat: Yeah, sorry. I started Grad School. Blame me.

Gabs: Or me, I'm just very useless.

Kat: I thought you were the prideful one...

XOXO

Gabs & Kat


	23. Chapter 23- Oh, Halloween

_October 30, 1993_

"Ugh! This is a magical school! You would think there would be a way to keep rats out of our things!" Hermione screeched, causing Ginny to get up from her bed and stand near her.

"Moine, what are you talking about? There aren't rats in Hogwarts, the house-elves won't allow it." Ginny said, confused.

"Look! There's a rat over there- under Pavarti's bed. I saw it this morning, under Lavender's bed. I thought it was weird then, but this is a mess!" Hermione explained, pointing to her dorm mate's bed. Ginny caught just enough of the rat to understand the situation.

"Hermione, love, that's the kind of thing you mention before classes start, not just before curfew," Ginny said, grabbing Hermione's hand and pulling her down the stairs.

"Ginny, where are we going? We can't go anywhere right now! Like you said, it's almost curfew," Hermione questioned, struggling a bit to keep up. "Honestly, Ginny, I've not even got pyjama bottoms on!"

"Fred! George!" Ginny said, still pulling Hermione along while completely ignoring her.

"They've already gone up. What's up, Ginny?" Ron asked, looking at his sister. Then he caught sight of Hermione trying to pull a football jersey down far enough to cover her bottom, causing him to blush.

"Come on, let's go to yours. Can you run up and get Fred and George? They need to hear this," Ginny asked, unintentionally using puppy eyes on her brother. Ron caved and ran up to get the twins. Harry and Neville looked at the redhead questioningly. Neville also started blushing when he caught Hermione's wardrobe predicament.

"Please," Ginny said, cutting off their questions. "Just go up to your room and we'll discuss it there. Away from the group."

Harry and Neville dutifully trudged up the stairs and ushered the girls into their room. Ginny sat down on Harry's bed, while Hermione just stood awkwardly next to her.

"Here they are," Ron said, leading the twins in.

"Mione? Ginny? What are you two doing on this side of the tower?" George asked.

"And, Mione, where are your pants?" Fred inquired, staring.

"Does anyone have a pair I can borrow?" Hermione asked, blushing hard. "Ginny pulled me out before I could finish dressing."

Ron supplied a pair of boxers because Harry seemed to think he was missing some. When he commented on this, Hermione and Ginny snickered a bit before sobering up.

"Tell them, Hermione. Tell them what you saw today," Ginny said. Before Hermione could speak, though, Ginny finished her thought. "The Rat Bastard is in our room. Watching us."

"That's not what I said, Ginny. I said there was a rat with a missing toe watching us from under Lavender and Pavarti's beds. That's all," Hermione corrected.

"The rat was watching you?" Harry asked, slowly, turning from where he was shoving boxers into a wardrobe door.

"Yes. Is that important?" Hermione replied, confusion coloring her face.

"The rat with the missing toe was watching 13 and 14 year old girls get dressed this morning?" Harry asked, more himself than anyone, fists clenching and face turning red.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Ginny said, running for the boys' bathroom as the situation fully sank in.

"He was in your room?!" Fred asked, not hiding his anger.

"Yes, the rat was in our room! Am I secretly speaking French? _Il y avait un rat dans la chambre_!" Hermione screeched, pulling at her hair.

"That Rat Bastard!" George said, kicking the wall. "And he's still up there? At this time of night?"

"I wouldn't know. I pointed it out to Ginny and she dragged me over to this room. Why do you lot keep referring to it as male? It's just an animal," She looked at the boys surrounding her. "It is just an animal, right?"

"That particular rat is a middle aged man who recently escaped prison in his animagus form because the Auror department is useless," Fred explained through clenched teeth.

"So, this morning, when we were undressing with a rat under Lavender's bed… He was actually a … I think I'm going to be sick," Hermione said, rushing for the bathroom and losing her supper.

Later, when Hermione and Ginny were somewhat recovered, Harry found himself in the awkward position of helping Ron hold Ginny down. Ginny's illness had swiftly given way to anger.

"Let me go! I'll kill him myself!" Ginny screamed, trying to break out of Harry and Ron's grasp. "It won't take long! You can keep my wand! I'll make it look like an accident!"

"We can't tell anyone tonight. We've got no proof. And no, Hermione, we're not sending you back up there," Fred said.

"Hey, Harry," Neville said, catching everyone's attention. "Do you still have your two-way mirror?"

"Oh, Nev! You're brilliant! We can't tell anyone because we'd get busted! But Padfoot can! Fred, George, one of you will have to hold Ginny while I do this," Harry cheered.

Harry rummaged through his trunk for a bit before triumphantly pulling the mirror out. He called for Padfoot a few times.

"Prongslet? What are you doing up so early?" Sirius asked when he came into view.

"S'not early, Padfoot. It's almost midnight. What, can't stay up late anymore, old man?" Harry said, snickering at his godfather's antics.

"I'm not old, I'm well refined," Sirius sniffed. "Now what's so important that you interrupted my beauty sleep?"

"Hermione said there was a rat hanging around the girls' room this morning, watching the them get dressed," Harry deadpanned.

"WHAT! THAT LITTLE RAT BASTARD! It was bad when we were in school but this is a new low!" Sirius yelled, fully awake. "Don't you worry your pretty little head, Mione dear, this will not happen again. Go to Moony's office. You need to explain all of this to him, understand? I'm going to get Moody and the other Aurors. We'll get this figured out."

"We can't go to Moony's office tonight. We promised Minnie we'd stay out of trouble. That's why we called you. So you can tell Moony," Harry explained. "And also to tell you that Hermione and Ginny are staying in our dorms tonight. We're not letting them go back to the girls' side until someone finds him."

"Excellent. Good, fine plan. Wish we'd have used it in school. I'll alert Moony and Minnie to the situation. You sleep," Sirius said. Rustling could be heard in the background as the connection broke.

"Oi!" Seamus Finnigan shouted, reminding everyone that he and Dean Thomas were very much part of this room as the other three. "Don't we get a vote as to whether or not the lass stays?"

"Shut up, Seamus," Ron said, punching him in the arm.

"Well, that's that. Who's sleeping where? Ginny, you're more than welcome to sleep in here with me," Harry said, winking.

"Not on your life, Potter," Ron said, grabbing Ginny away from Harry.

"I can speak for myself, Ron," Ginny said, pulling away from her brother. "And he's right. Not on your life," Ginny informed Harry.

"C'mon, Mione. They'll get this worked out. You can stay up in our room. Doesn't smell like dirty socks and unbathed boy up there," Fred informed her, causing George to snicker.

"Um… Okay. Ron, I'll return these later," Hermione said, gesturing to her borrowed shorts.

"Yeah… That's fine," Ron blushed.

"Now, why am I sleeping upstairs?" Hermione asked as she turned to leave.

"Simple. We've got more space. They can barely pack one more in that room, let alone two. Even if it's two scrawny girls like you," Fred explained, leading Hermione and George away.

"Three sickles she hexes the bollocks off of at least one of them," Ginny said, staring at the door.

"Naw, Hermione has that bluebell flame almost down to wandless and non-verbal. She'll light everything they own up before she resorts to hexing," Harry said with a smirk. "So, I'm putting my three sickles on Hermione's flames."

"Naw, you're both blind. She'll be down in Fred's clothes in the morning, all blushing and stuff. You'll see. Five sickles," Neville crossed his arms and smirked. Then, still smiling, Neville tucked himself in and went to sleep.

"C'mon, Ginny, you can sleep in my bed. Harry'll take the floor," Ron said, shoving Harry to the ground.

"Oi! If I'm sleeping on the floor, why doesn't she just take my bed?" Harry asked, indignent.

"Because, that would be weird," Ron said as if it were obvious.

"Let's all just go to sleep, yeah? Is that too much to ask? Maybe I'll get to kill the Rat Bastard in the morning," Ginny said with a roll of her eyes.

* * *

"So, I'm sleeping in Fred's bed…. with Fred. Isn't that weird?" Hermione asked.

"You could always sleep over here with me," Lee suggested.

"How about Fred sleeps with you and I get my own bed. I'm emotionally exhausted and still a bit creeped out if we're being honest," Hermione replied with a flip of her hair.

"Oh! That's good! You should keep the new attitude!" George crowed.

"I'm being serious. I want my own bed. You lot figure the rest out. Now, George, where will you be sleeping? I'm taking yours," Hermione informed the boys, tucking herself into George's bed. The fifth year boys looked at her with equal parts awe and annoyance.

* * *

"Ginny, c'mon, you can't wear Harry's clothes. That's just ridiculous!" Ron shouted.

"Why? His clothes fit better than yours or Neville's!" Ginny retorted, pulling a pair of Harry's pants on.

"Come on! Let's go! I can't wait for Draco to see this!" Harry crowed, pulling Ginny down the stairs. The others followed, not wanting to miss the excitement.

They met Hermione, the twins, and Lee Jordan in the common room. Hermione was leaning against a study table, reading a book. Fred and George were propping each other up, half asleep, taking turns flipping Lee the bird for laughing at them.

"Hermione…. Are those Fred's clothes?" Ginny asked, staring at the baggy pants with rolled hems gracing Hermione's hips and the oversized Oxford threatening to drown her. Even the red and gold tie around her neck was too big.

"Hmmm…" Hermione asked, looking up from her book. "Oh, yes. They are."

"You do know that you're a witch, right?" Ginny asked, staring harder at her friend.

"Hmmm…" Hermione asked, looking up from her book again. "Oh, yes. I'm a witch. Why?"

"Hermione! Focus! Why didn't you just flick your wand and make the clothes fit?" Ginny asked, shaking Hermione by her shoulders.

"Ginny! Stop!" Hermione laughed, grabbing Ginny's hands. "I didn't feel like it."

"You didn't feel like it," Ginny repeated slowly.

"You don't look like you bothered to alter Harry's clothes," Hermione retorted. At that, Ginny blushed and ducked her head.

"We're so going to kill Draco with this!" Harry smirked.

"Harry James Potter! You are such a prat!" Hermione said, smacking him with her book.

"Let's all get to breakfast before someone dies, shall we?" Fred said, leading a trail of second, third, and fifth years to the Great Hall.

"Draco! Draco, look!" Harry shouted, unable to contain himself.

"What's the matter with you?" Draco asked, after reaching the group.

"Look at Ginny! Look at what she's wearing!" Harry crowed, grabbing Ginny and holding her in front of him so that Draco could get a clear view.

"Seriously Potter? What did you have to do to get her into your clothes?" Draco glared.

"It isn't what it looks like," Ginny sighed, ignoring the two boys.

"I think it is a fair estimate of what is happening," Harry said, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"Harry," Ginny said in a warning tone.

"Gin, you know you can stay in my bed, right?" Draco suggested.

"Or, you could sleep in my bed," Neville suggested. "We could make this a love square instead of a love triangle. Expect, oh wait, I'm not gay," he looked pointedly at Harry and Draco.

"No! No! No! No!" The two boys immediately began protesting, holding their hands up in mock innocence and backing away from each other.

"There's a lot of protesting happening very fast," Hermione said, smirking.

"That would explain a lot," Ginny said, thoughtfully. "But I'll just tell you two now: I'm not doing threeways."

"Ginny!" Ron squeaked. "You're 12!"

"Yeah, well Bill and I caught Charlie and his dragontamer friends doing something weird this summer. I asked Charlie about it. He said he's something called omnisexual. As long as it can give consent and orgasms, he's okay with it," Ginny explained.

"Ginny… do you know what 'orgasms' are?" Hermione asked, very carefully.

"No, but Charlie said I could figure that out later. Like, when I'm 30," Ginny shrugged her shoulders. "I called him a hypocrite, because he's only 20."

* * *

"Hermione, are those boys clothes?" Lavender had the nerve to ask after potions.

"Yes, they are. What of it?" Hermione replied.

"And… you didn't come back to the dorm last night. Did you?" Lavender probed.

"Again, your point?" Hermione asked.

"Just wondering what you got up too, is all," Lavender replied, looking at her nails and pretending to clean them. "Noticed Ginny didn't come back either."

"Family tradition," Hermione said.

"What?" Lavender asked, shocked.

"In case you haven't heard the widely publicized fact that Harry's parents died, _died_ , on Halloween, I have news flash for you. Harry's parents died on Halloween. Protecting him from Voldemort. So, on Halloween, we do everything we can to distract him. Since there is little to no chance for trolls or basilisks this year, we're having a massive three day sleepover. So, stop whatever rumor mill you've put in place and get over yourself," Hermione sneered.

Harry, Ron, and Neville caught the end of the conversation and headed to help Hermione.

"That's the worst of girls," Ron commented. "They always fight dirty just because they're afraid they can't win in a fair fight."

Hermione rolled her eyes, but that was all the more she had to say about that.

"Not a lie, family tradition was the best excuse you could have come up with. The best ever! Speaking of family traditions, when are you going to start your animagus studies? You've been ignoring it for weeks now. What did you see?" Harry tormented Hermione.

"Leave me alone, Potter," Hermione narrowed her eyes in warning.

"Seriously, Hermione, it can't be that bad. It really can't. I've heard of people being bugs before. It's not worse than that, is it?" Harry implored in the irritating way 13 year old boys do.

"I said leave me alone, Potter," Hermione said again, storming away.

"What's gotten into her?" Ron asked as they headed up to Gryffindor Tower to drop their school things off before supper.

"Not a clue," Harry said, leading the way. They were held up by a queue outside of the portrait hole. "What's going on? Neville forget the password again?"

"Thanks, wanker," Neville said, coming up behind them. "I'm not causing this pile up, but trust me when I say I will be the one to succeed where Voldemort failed."

"Oh, yeah?" Harry said. "How d'you figure that?"

"Easy. I'll push you off these stairs and kill you," Neville smirked.

"I'd like to see you try!" Harry said, but any further comments or action were quelled when Percy barged by them.

"Let me through! I'm the head boy! Let me through!" He demanded. Once he got to the portrait of the Fat Lady, he asked, "What's all this about?"

"She's gone!" Angelina Johnson explained. "None of the portraits have seen her and we can't get in."

Dumbledore and Minerva joined them at that moment, curious as to what was going on. There were explanations, followed by a quick perusal of the nearby portraits. Finally, the Fat Lady was found hiding in a portrait of the Sahara.

"It was him!" She shrieked. "He slipped in as a rat and tried to demand entrance! It was Peter Pettigrew."

"That's it. The castle will be searched. Everyone, to the Great Hall now!" Dumbledore demanded. The Gryffindors groaned and followed, complaining all the while about their locked up brooms, clothes, and books necessary for the next day's studies.

Supper was had, pyjamas were found, and the entire student population camped out under the stars of the Great Hall's enchanted ceiling. Just as the Gryffindor third years, with their token second year and Slytherin friend, were dozing off, Harry said:

"Oh, look, another completely normal, not at all weird, totally fine Halloween. To bad everyday can't be this boring."

* * *

Gabs: Sorry about Hermione's French. My high school didn't do French, it did Spanish. And I passed that on some very shifty terms….. Ah small town athletic privilege.

Kat: I took French and missed the day of the alphabet for a Cross Country meet… huh. Sorry for the late posting, somebody lost her cellphone.

Gabs: It is gone forever. Tomorrow I will shop for a new one so this doesn't happen again.

Kat: Maybe I should drop mine in the toilet so I can get a new one!

Gabs: Yeah… no you won't. I know you. Thanks to all our lovely reviewers. And followers. And people who favorited. Is there a word for that? 'Favoriters' maybe?

Kat: That's what I've been calling them. You all rock! I have put up the One-Shot of Draco and Ginny. If you're a Hinny person, chill out. You will get a One-Shot too.

Gabs: Just not today. Today is packed with other things. Like an update and a One-Shot.

Kat: Please review and we will post on Saturday. Promise!

XOXO

Gabs & Kat


	24. Chapter 24- Quidditch and DADA

"We- that is to say, the professors- have thoroughly searched the castle. Twice. It was concluded, by Dumbledore, that The Rat Bastard has gone back to whatever hole he crawled out of," Remus informed his office full of students.

"Didn't he 'crawl out of' Azkaban? Is Professor Dumbledore suggesting that he went back to a prison that uses literal soul-sucking demons as guards? On purpose?" Hermione asked, incredulous.

"Of course not, that would be ridiculous. Speaking of, this is your official warning that boggarts are in the next module. Be prepared, as there is a practical suggested due to them being a common household pest," Remus said, trying to steer the conversation away from the weekend's excitement.

"Good try, Moony. We know what you're doing. Do you think The Rat Bastard went 'crawling' back to Voldemort?" Harry asked.

"Are second years doing the boggarts as well?" Ginny asked, nervously.

"Yes there will be. You, however, are one of the few that will be completing it in private lessons," Moony said compassionately, knowing the horrors that could come from a boggart, especially for students like Ginny Weasley.

"Thank you," Ginny said, barely above a whisper. If any of the others noticed, no one said anything.

"Moony! Please, just answer the question. Did he go back to Voldemort?" Harry pleaded, not wanting Ginny to dwell on last year.

"I'm sure he did for the time being. I wouldn't be surprised, however, if he comes back. Miss Granger, have you been made aware of what to look for now?" Remus asked, turning to his most studious pupil.

"Yes, Sir," Hermione ducked her head, ashamed that she hadn't known before.

"Hermione, look at me. This wasn't your fault. You didn't know. Harry, Ron, Neville, or Draco should have made sure you knew about Peter. You are so good at magic, and keeping up with other aspects of wizarding society, that they forget you didn't grow up with them," Remus said, taking Hermione's hands and drawing her attention to him.

"Yeah, 'Mione, it's easy to forget that you need a guidebook sometimes," Ron shrugged.

"In any event, you are all to be more aware from now on. And, if a similar situation arises, you are allowed out of your common room to find Minerva or myself after hours. No more sleepovers. Got that? You're getting too old for boy-girl slumber parties," Remus said, a bit of humor in his eyes.

"What if we promise to keep Ginny and Hermione in the morning? Doesn't that make it alright?" Harry asked, mischievously.

"You, Harry James Potter, are old enough to know better. And to know what was going on during those sleepovers. Do I need to tell Sirius to remind you over Christmas hols?" Remus quirked an eyebrow.

"No! No! Never again! Please! I'll scrub dishes! I'll scrub my own mouth! No more sleepovers, we promise!" Harry pleaded, not wanting to relive the horror that was the birds and the bees. Remus laughed, knowing that his godson was safe and happy. That was all that mattered that Sunday afternoon.

* * *

Professor Snape billowed into the Defense classroom. Harry knew, _knew_ , why Professor Snape was here, but that didn't stop him from commenting on it to Ron. Professor Snape, catching said whispering, walked behind the two and shoved their heads apart. Neville would have snickered, if he hadn't felt fear unfurl in his chest.

"Turn to page 394," Professor Snape intoned. "Werewolves."

"Professor, we're on hinkypunks," Pavarti exclaimed, forgetting which professor was in front of her.

"As dangerous as those are, I can assure you that werewolves are much… more… dangerous. Page 394," Professor Snape said dully, closing his eyes to hide the fact that he was rolling them. "Now, who can tell me the difference between werewolves and animagi?"

"One prefers ice cream covered in chocolate sauce and other prefers Hestia covered in chocolate sauce," Harry whispered to Ron.

"Care to share with the class, Mister Potter," Snape asked, ignoring Hermione's hand in the air.

"Um… one changes at will while the other is forced into the transformation, Sir," Harry answered from a lifetime of knowledge.

"Correct. I'll also let you believe that I won't tell your guardians what you were whispering under your breath," Snape said. Harry paled, contemplating Hestia's wrath. Hermione huffed, realizing that raising her hand wouldn't work here. He was only waiting to humiliate students. It really was a good thing, to her mind, that students averaged A's on his O. . Otherwise, his flagrant disregard for students and their personal feelings would have gotten him fired long ago.

The lesson continued much this way. Snape would ask a question, find the least engaged student, then make them answer satisfactorily before moving onto his next victim. As a teaching method, it was quite brilliant. They were conditioned to pay attention to his every word, lest the embarrassment be theirs and the scrolls of homework ridiculously long. In the end, he assigned 18 inches over werewolves, their characteristics, and how to identify one.

* * *

Classes came to an end and the Gryffindor team trooped down to the locker rooms.

"This is horrid weather. We can't actually be expected to play in this," Angelina Johnson asked.

"Yeah, we are. Only way out of this is to forfeit. Those badgers don't just give up and roll over and we all know that. So we'll have to win this fair and square. Besides, we'd be forever waiting for it to not be raining in Scotland," Oliver Wood replied, taking up his place as captain.

Game plans were made and the two teams met in the middle of the pitch. The stand were packed, even with the horrid weather, and the two teams took to the sky. Rain was coming down in buckets and Harry was having a hard time keeping his glasses clean and free of water. He couldn't see the quaffle, let alone the snitch.

Wood finally noticed Harry's problem and called a time-out so that his players could warm up.

"Harry, you've got to catch that snitch as soon as possible. Otherwise we'll all get pneumonia before the game's over," Wood said, seriously. "Granger, what are you doing down here?"

"Hey!" Harry exclaimed, groping blindly for his glasses.

"Oh, hush. _Imperivus._ Here, put them on and see what you think," Hermione said, ignoring Wood and handing Harry his glasses back.

"I can see again! That's the spell Hes always uses on my glasses! Thank 'Mione!" Harry gushed. Hermione nodded her head and went back to the stands.

"End this quick, Potter. I'm freezing and it's your Weasley jumper I'm stealing to warm up later, got it?" Hermione threw over her shoulder as she ascended the steps.

"I'm going to marry her," Wood said, awed at the little witch.

Game play continued and Harry was on even playing field with Cedric Diggory now that his glasses were clear. Harry stuck to his routine of hovering over the playing field well out of reach of the bludgers. Finally, he caught sight of the snitch and gave chase, alerting Diggory to it's position. Harry was closer, but he didn't notice the patch of fog headed his way. He lost sight of the snitch as dementors swooped in and started going for his soul. He heard the awful sound of his mother dying for him over and over again. He tried to keep hold of his broom, but that proved ineffective after the fourth dementor swooped over him.

Finally, he quit struggling. Blackness surrounded him and he fell from his broom, welcoming death with open arms, just as long as it made the misery end. Sirius, who had, of course, been in attendance, felt his heart wrench as Harry was free falling through the air. He and Remus performed simultaneous cushioning charms, breaking Harry's fall. Now all that was left was to get him into the hospital wing… and file a complaint with the ministry.

* * *

"Let's walk you off the astronomy tower and see how you fair," was the first thing that Harry was aware of when he came to.

He opened his eyes, only to find his friends surrounding him.

"What happened?" He asked.

"It was terrible, Harry! You were surrounded by dementors!" Hermione informed him. You fell from over 50 feet in the air! If Mr. Black and Professor Lupin hadn't been so quick with their wands, you would have died!"

"Not what I meant, 'Mione. How'd the game go?" Harry asked, focused on important things.

"Uh….." The group said at the same time.

"Oh, no, Harry Potter. You will not act like that game is more important to your health!" Harry winced as Hestia moved students aside to get to him. "You almost died! Died! How can you be more concerned about Quidditch than your own health? I raised you better than this, Harry James Potter."

"Yes, Aunt Hes," Harry said automatically.

"Oh, Harry," She grabbed him into a hug, not caring that the teen was embarrassed. "We almost lost you today. I don't want to think what Siri would do if he lost you, after all this time."

"I didn't mean to almost die, I promise," Harry said, trying to lighten her mood.

"I know you didn't, Harry," She gave a watery laugh, moving to hold his face between her hands.

"If it helps any, Wood's trying to drown himself in the locker room," Ron said, effectively releasing the tension from the room. "Diggory caught the snitch just before you fell out of the fog. He argued that it wasn't a fair fight, but even Wood says it was a fair catch. He said they won fair and square."

"Are you kidding me! I lost to that wanker!" Harry shouted, throwing himself dramatically against his pillows.

"That's exactly how you looked falling out of the sky, Harry," Draco smirked, taking his friend's mind off his failure.

"Oh, stuff it, Malfoy," Harry pouted, crossing his arms.

"Excellent retort, as always," Fred smirked, leaning to his left.

"The thrilling wit of the second generation of Marauders," George mirrored, leaning to his right.

"What would we do without your thrilling theatrics?" They asked in unison.

"Wait a year for Ginny to try out as Seeker, then forget completely about him," Hermione suggested.

"A brilliant witch with a brilliant plan!" George exalted.

"What would we ever do without that brain, 'Mione?" Fred asked, eyes twinkling with mischief, causing the young witch to blush, and her friend to gag.

"Really, 'Mione? The twins. Take Draco or Harry. Then at least they wouldn't be having the best friend escapades over me. I'm exhausted," Ginny offered, setting off the whole room in laughter.

* * *

As November turned into December, and the full moon waned, Lupin decided it was time. He had been putting off this lesson for as long as he could. He remembered the chills he got when the full moon appeared before him his third year. He did not want to do this. He argued with Albus that, perhaps, there were darker things for thirteen year olds to be afraid of that spiders. Full moons, mind possessing dark lords, shrieking mothers, and dead classmates came to mind. Albus, in true Dumbledore style, waved these concerns off. Students first through third years were unlikely to have such fears. Debating with Dumbledore was too tedious, so he was forced to test students fears in front of their peers.

"Now, we have all learned about boggarts," Professor Lupin said, addressing the room full of third year Gryffindor and Slytherin. He wasn't fond of having the Lions and Snakes share a class where learning to hex was common, but he wasn't in charge of scheduling. "What is the spell needed to defeat these creatures?"

No one was surprised when Hermione's hand shot straight into the air.

"Yes, Miss Granger?" Professor Lupin signaled.

" _Riddikulus,_ Sir," Hermione answered.

"Very good, Miss Granger. Five points for Gryffindor. Now, everyone, repeat with me: _Riddikulus_!" Professor Lupin prompted. The class repeated the spell, with wand movements, several times before Lupin added. "It's important to remember that the spell alone is not enough. You have to conquer that fear by turning whatever you see into something funny. What advantage do we have, as a large class? Mr. Potter, care to answer?"

Harry, who had been chatting quietly with Ron, jumped a foot into the air. "Um…. Too many people?"

"Is that a question or an answer, Mr. Potter?" Professor Lupin asked, keeping it clear in his tone that Harry was expected to behave himself.

"An answer, Moo- Professor Lupin. There's too many people in the room. If it faces all of us, it won't know what to be. Should it be Professor McGonagall telling Hermione she failed? Or maybe it should be a world without hair gel, just to make Draco panic. That means it'll turn into Aun- Professor McGonagall covered in hair gel; which is not as scary as one would think. Probably. Wouldn't know, I'm not suicidal," Harry answered, this time more sure of himself.

"Very good. Although, let's keep that bit about Professor McGonagall amongst ourselves. It wouldn't do for Voldemort to fail at killing Mr. Potter, only for his guardian to do it for him," Professor Lupin winked at the class. If several third year girls, including the horrid Romilda Vane, swooned, no one said anything. Lupin went to one corner and started an old phonograph, jaunty music coming from the horn. "A little bit of mood music, to help keep the atmosphere light."

The students lined up at their professor's prompting, Neville having to go first.

"Now, Mr. Longbottom, do you have any idea what will come out of that wardrobe?" Lupin asked, placing a hand on his shoulder. Neville looked at the floor, embarrassed, and muttered too low for anyone to hear. "Repeat that, please?"

"Professor Snape," Neville repeated, barely louder than a whisper. The admission caused Lupin to swing his head around and stare hard at Neville.

"Are you quite sure, Mr. Longbottom?" Lupin asked, concern evident. Neville nodded miserably.

"If that's the case, can you picture your grandmother, please?" Lupin said, unable to help himself.

"Yes… but, Professor, I don't want her coming out of there, either!" Neville said, slightly panicked.

"No, no," Lupin reassured. "Just, picture Professor Snape… wearing her clothes," he suggested, simultaneously kicking himself and laughing inside.

Neville nodded his understanding. Lupin flicked his wand and unleashed the boggart, begging anyone who was listening that anyone, or anything, other than Severus came out of the wardrobe. His prayers fell on deaf ears as Severus Snape stepped out. Neville looked terrified and was frozen, unable to move. Lupin shook his head. He would have to have a long talk with both Severus and Alice over the Christmas Hols.

"Neville, your grandmother," Lupin prompted, forgetting formality.

It was enough to snap Neville out of his daze. " _Ri- Rid- Riddikulus!"_ He said, waving his wand. With that, Snape was suddenly wearing Augusta Longbottom's green robes and horrid, buzzard hat. The class, and Neville, was reduced to fits of uncontrollable laughter, especially the corner of the room that housed Harry, Draco, and Ron. Hermione rolled her eyes, unable to fathom anyone afraid of professors. That was all it took for everyone else to be ready to face their own fears.

Pavarti Patil turned a snake into a clown. That same clown was turned into daisy by Pansy Parkinson. Draco did not, in fact, face a world without hair gel, but instead an inexplicable fear of babies. Crying, screaming, black haired babies. Babies he turned into puppies, because who doesn't love puppies. Ron's fear of spiders was well known by everyone, but the huge acromantula was unexpected. As it danced around on skates, Lupin made a mental note to talk with Hagrid about Aragog. Seamus Finnigan was faced with a fear of a dark haze, meant to be dark in general, but the resourceful Gryffindor set the haze on fire, a la potions class.

Finally, there were two students left. Hermione walked forward, hands shaking. She subconsciously grasped at a locket around her neck. The boggart stuttered, switching forms rapidly for several seconds before settling. It morphed into a large snake, a basilisk, bearing down on the young Gryffindor. She immediately turned her back and flicked the locket open, revealing a mirror hidden inside, just as the eyes were filling in.

She couldn't stop shaking, trying to come up with something to change the basilisk into. There was nothing, only blankness and impending fear. She panicked and froze, looking at the giant snake and waiting for it to petrify her again. No one had asked her what being petrified was like; Ginny was their concern at the time. Being possessed trumped being petrified, everyone could attest to that.

Harry, noting his friend's inability to face this fear, shoved her violently out of the way and watched as the boggart turned into a dementor. He knew this would happen, had resigned himself shortly after Halloween that this was the thing he feared most. Having been prepared, he flicked his wand, shouted ' _Riddikulus_ ,' and watched as the shadowy figure's black robes turned magenta, then laughed as those magenta robes went lavender. Ron, near the back, couldn't help but laugh either, knowing that lavender was the color that Lockhart wore the day he hexed himself daft.

Lupin dismissed the class shortly after, assigning an easy four inches over steps for improved reaction times. As the classroom cleared out, he realized that Neville was crouched over something huddled against the cabinets along one of the classroom's walls.

"Hermione, come on, it's okay. It's gone, it's okay," Neville was saying, stroking Hermione's hand. Hermione, for her part, had curled herself into a ball and was rocking and staring into space.

"Shh, shh, it'll be okay, it'll be okay," Neville continued, sitting down next to her and holding her like he did Marly or Olivia when they were hurt or scared. "Hush, now."

Lupin was brought to the sudden realization that he had no idea was it was like to be petrified by a basilisk. In fact, in all of his research on the subject following the news of Hermione's situation, he hadn't found a single account of what happened while one was petrified. As the few victims in previous history refused to speak of it, most scholars assumed that it was like death, suspended animation. Judging from Hermione's visceral reaction, that was not the case.

"Miss Granger, would you care to join me for tea? It seems there are somethings you and I need to discuss," Professor Lupin said. Hermione's eyes darted to his, then she suddenly jumped up and ran as fast as she could from the classroom.

"She doesn't mean anything by it, Professor, I'm sure," Neville said, sheepishly.

"I fear that not only are you wrong, but that Miss Weasley wasn't the only one affected by last terms events. Could you remind me who the other victims were?"

* * *

 **Gabs: I'm supposed to say something witty.**

Kat: I'll take responsibility for all grammar mistakes. I've been passing kidney stones for the past two days and may not be all withit. We own nothing. Thanks to our lovely reviewers.

Gabs: We love you all.

XOXO

Gabs & Kat


	25. Chapter 25- Winter Fights

"Alice, Severus, we need to have a chat," Remus informed the two at one of the many family gatherings held over Christmas hols. "I want to do this before there are any celebrations. I can't ruin the kids' Christmas like that."

"Remus, what's wrong? Are you ill?" Alice asked, concern evident in her tone.

"I assure you, Mrs. Longbottom, that Professor Lupin is perfectly fit," Severus assured the blond witch.

Alice and Severus followed Remus into a private study deep within the bowels of Potter Manor. Remus scrubbed furiously at his face, deciding how to broach the subject.

"We did boggart just before break," Remus started.

"Oh, and what was the problem with that?" Alice asked, remembering her own third year experience with the pests.

"They haven't done the lesson since the war. Incompetence, mostly, but there was some concern that the children would have fears based in reality, rather than imagination. Neville's year was the first deemed young enough during the war to have been too young to be be mentally scarred. It would seem, however, that our third years have more raw, realistic fears than previously assumed," Remus said, taking a breath.

"What do you mean, Remus?" Alice asked, concern giving a hard edge to her voice.

"And what does this have to do with me?" Severus added, bored.

"Neville went first, brave little Gryffindor that he is. I assumed it would be Marly or Olivia injured in some way or another," Remus said.

"A realistic fear," Alice nodded her head in allowance. "Given the amount of time he dedicates to caring for them."

"Still not clear as to my involvement here. If you could be so kind as to speed this tale up…" Severus demanded.

"It wasn't Marly or Olivia. It wasn't Ginny possessed or any one of a number of justifiable fears that came out of that wardrobe, Severus. It was you," Remus leveled a glare at Severus Snape. "You are that boy's biggest fear. The thing that haunts his nightmares is his professor. A person he has to see everyday. Care to explain what happens in the dungeons, Sev?"

"Severus Snape, what have you done to my son?" Alice rounded on her former classmate. "I have gone to bat for you so many times. Why?"

"The boy is completely incompetent at potions. I cannot have him causing explosions and making a mess about everything!" Severus defended.

"I believe Mr. Finnigan is the cause of the majority of explosions in all classrooms, including yours. D'you know what his fear is? The dark," Remus said, only partially fueling the fire.

"Seamus is a sweetheart, Merlin bless him. He spent time over last summer to work on impulse control," Alice murmured the half thought. "But that's not the point. The point is that he's far more destructive, but you take your anger out on Neville. He was just fine at potions before Hogwarts. Now the mere mention of dreamless sleep draught makes him panic. Explain."

"Oh, this is nonsense. I will not explain my teaching methods to parents. If I justify myself to you, Alice, I'll have to justify every Troll I give Johnnie and Susie," Severus said, rolling his eyes and turning towards the door.

"Oh no you don't, Severus! You owe me. You owe me an explanation," Alice demanded.

"I owe you no such thing," Severus said, haughtily.

"Yes you do. You don't know it, but you do," Alice demanded.

"Then, pray, what do I owe you?" Severus retorted.

"Lily and I had several long, _long_ , talks about you. D'you know what she was gonna do, as soon as she was free? She was coming to see you, to reconcile with you. To ask you to be her child's godfather. And he killed her. Killed them both. And you're taking all that anger out on my son. Grow. The. Hell. Up. Severus," Alice demanded, tears of pain coursing down her cheeks.

Severus stopped, unsure what to do with that onslaught of information. Instead of responding, he slammed the door and left.

"How… How did Neville overcome that?" Alice asked, staring at the door.

"Augusta," was all Remus said, mouth quirking despite his warring emotions.

"Augusta! How on earth did she settle him down? That would've been worse!" Alice exclaimed, turning to Remus with wide eyes.

"I'm showing Sirius my memory tonight. You're welcome to join us in the pensieve. It's a real treat. Severus wears that buzzard hat almost as well as Augusta," Remus replied, a snicker in his voice.

That was all it took for Alice to lose her grief and start laughing. This would be good.

* * *

 _Christmas, 1993_

"Wotcher, Siri!" a bubbly voice shouted, entering Potter Manor.

"Tonks!" Harry's glee was evident as he stood and ran out of the main sitting room. Adhara rolled her eyes at Harry's display. Rigel pushed his sister over in his rush to get to the Metamorphmagus.

"Nymphadora! What on earth are you doing here? I thought Moody still kept the Auror's in training over the hols?" Sirius greeted.

"Don't, call me Nymphadora!" Tonks demanded, poking Sirius in the chest, her hair turning bright red.

"YAY!" Rigel cheered as her changed back to bubble gum pink. "It's red! You owe me a chocolate frog, Harry! Her hair turned red first!"

"Yeah, I guess I do," Harry smiled indulgently at his god-brother.

"Sirius, have you given Har- oh, Nymphadora, you've arrived early, I see," Remus started, finding the group in the front hall. "Shall we just adjourn to the sitting room, then?"

Tonks smiled and pinched Remus on the bum, then led them all to the sitting room.

"Hestia! Adhara! How are my favorite ladies?" Tonks asked, hugging one, then the other.

"I'm well, how are you?" Adhara enunciated clearly.

"Aw, Dari, did Aunt Cissa rope you into pureblood lessons?" Tonks said with sympathy.

"Cousin Narcissa let's me join her and Atria. It's wonderful. I feel like a princess in a story when we go," Adhara said with stars in her eyes.

"That's… lovely," Tonks said, sounding like she didn't think it was lovely at all.

"Wait!" Harry said suddenly. "What was Padfoot supposed to give me?"

The group laughed as Harry started jumping up and down uncontrollably. "Whatisit?! Whatisit?! Whatisit?!"

"Harry, calm down! We'll tell you what it is!" Sirius laughed indulgently. "Here, to replace the old one."

Harry grabbed a package from Sirius and ripped it open with the viciousness of a 13 year old on Christmas.

"Oh wow! A Firebolt! Yes! I'll kick Draco's arse come spring with this!" Harry shouted, holding the broom aloft.

"Harry, can I have a ride, please!" Rigel badgered. "After you, 'course."

"Boys," Adhara huffed, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah," Dora agreed, staring at Remus' turned back. "Boys."

* * *

 _January, 1994_

"Hermione, I'm stuck on this one part of the animagus spells. I was wondering if you could help," Harry said, cornering Hermione in an unused classroom one sunny afternoon just after term resumed.

"Hmm… Oh, I'm not doing that anymore. Other things to focus on. No time for silly family traditions when I have classes to study for," Hermione said dismissively.

"Oi, that's not fair, 'Mione," Ron defended.

"I believe it's perfectly fair, Ronald," Hermione said primly.

"D'you know why it's family tradition?" Ron asked, getting into Hermione's face.

"Yes. Harry's father started it with Mr. Black," Hermione answered, turning back to revisions.

"D'you know why Dad and Padfoot were animagi at such a young age?" Harry asked, joining Ron.

"No, and quite frankly, I don't care," Hermione retorted, never looking up from her papers.

"For Moony, Hermione. Wolfsbane wasn't invented when he was at Hogwarts. So, Dad and Padfoot- and the Rat Bastard- learned how to be animagi to help with his transformations. He couldn't be alone 'cause he hurt himself. A lot. And werewolves hunt human blood like other animals hunt prey. Animals, however, are safe from them. So, they figured out how to change into animals to help him," Harry said, passionately.

"I understand that. I understand your father and Mr. Black's need to help their friend. And that worked out well for them. The stag, or beast of nobility, and literally the black dog. And a rat; which, now that I understand these things, really should have been a red flag. And, if I were him, I would have begged off it. To let others know that your inner spirit animal is defined by a rodent? Not a chance," Hermione said, shaking her head.

"What. Did. You. See. Hermione?" Harry asked succinctly.

"It's none of your business. I'm never speaking of it again," Hermione dismissed them again.

"Fine. We'll never speak to you again," Harry threatened. Ron nodded his agreement, then the two teens stormed away.

* * *

Three weeks. It had been three weeks since term started. Fred hadn't seen Hermione outside of a few glimpses in the corridors between classes. Whatever had happened between Harry, Ron, and Hermione had really upset her. She was even avoiding Neville and Draco, choosing unused classrooms to study in over the library. Fred had been lucky enough to see her a few times on the Map, but she was always hidden away in some deserted corner of the castle.

Finally, late one Friday night, Fred slipped out of the common room and down a few corridors until he found the classroom she was taking sanctuary in at the moment. There were the requisite piles of books on every available flat surface. She was working on one assignment while an enchanted quill was proofing another one in the corner. Her quill was furiously scratching away, answering arithmancy proofs. She didn't even look up as he knocked on the door. He stared at her for a full minute before he was uncomfortable.

"Mione, what are you doing down here?" He asked, causing her to jump and spill ink everywhere.

"Fred, you frightened me. What are you doing here?" She asked, putting one hand to her heart and using the other to siphon ink off of her assignment and back into her ink pot.

"I just asked you the same question. You go first, then me," he said, leaning against a wall and crossing his arms.

"Homework," she replied simply, gesturing to her piles of homework.

"You've spent almost two full years doing work in the common room or the library. Why switch to abandoned classrooms now?" He asked incredulously.

"Because the work is getting more difficult and I find the silence refreshing," Hermione shrugged, turning back to her homework.

"That's fine and all, but the Map says you've been in here since classes let out. So, when are you getting supper?" He asked.

"When I have the time. If you're done interrogating me, why don't you go perfect those self-inking quills you and George were whispering about the other day. I could really use one right about now," Hermione said in clear dismissal. Fred let the conversation drop but vowed to keep an eye on her.

* * *

"Now, Harry, these patronus lessons are just between you and me. Sirius and Hestia are not aware that you saw a dementor. We didn't have time to discuss your boggart over the hols. Now, what is the charm?" Remus asked, one cold January Thursday.

" _Expecto Patronum_ ," Harry said dully. "Why am I learning this?"

"In case those bloody dementors get any bright ideas this Quidditch game. They stayed well enough away during the last one, but you weren't playing. That's odd, but those are the facts," Remus informed his godson of the way of things. Harry just nodded and they got to work.

* * *

 _February 1994_

Ron lay in bed thinking over the day, as was his habit at night. Gryffindor had won the Quidditch match against Ravenclaw. The dementors had all stayed away. Of course, Nott had thought it would be cute to spook Harry after the match. He and his cronies had dressed in all black and jumped out to scare him after the game. Harry, ever bloody impressive, sent a neat Patronus charm at them and knocked them all over. Exceptional at magic, his best friend. _Maybe I could get Harry to teach me that,_ he thought as he dozed off.

He was woken up suddenly by the smell of fire and something scratching at his face. His eyes flew open and he saw a fat, balding rat scratching at his face. He panicked, screamed, and batted the thing across the room, noting that it was his bed that was on fire. Harry was up in an instant, wand out, searching the room.

"It was him! It was him!" Ron kept repeating, too shocked to say anything else. However, the rat had regained its senses and slithered away before anyone could catch it.

Alarms were sounded and Gryffindor Tower was evacuated. Minerva sent the girls to Ravenclaw and the boys to Hufflepuff. Ron thought, as he walk towards the hospital with Harry, that he would be very happy when the Rat Bastard was good and gone.

* * *

Fred had noticed that Hermione rarely showed up in the Great Hall, and when she did, she would nick a roll and be off again. He took to following her on the Map, noting that Hermione never went near the kitchens or the Great Hall. She was always in an abandoned classroom, the library, or class. He was getting angry and confused. Ron and Harry weren't speaking about the row and Neville and Draco couldn't seem to find her either. Ginny, he noticed, would be on the Map near her, so he assumed the older girl was helping his sister play catch up. He and his twin cornered their sister and confirmed their suspicions. The result was Ginny giving Hermione several self-inking quill prototypes.

It was almost Valentine's Day when Fred decided he'd had enough. There was no way that Hermione was getting enough to eat. So, he crept quietly down to her latest classroom. Again, she didn't notice him, and again, he stared for a full minute before clearing his throat.

"Goodness, Fred! We have to get a bell for you!" She exclaimed.

"Actually, it's you who needs the bell. You've been missing for the last several weeks. People are worried," he informed her.

"Oh, like who? Draco and Neville? They only want to copy my work. Ron and Harry? Doubtful, seeings as they are refusing to speak to me for at least the rest of the year. Ginny? I see her often enough to tutor. Thanks for the quills, by they way," she said, looking back to her assignment.

"When do you eat?" Fred asked bluntly.

"When I have time," she replied.

"The Map says that you don't have time. You're never in the Great Hall or the kitchens. So, when do you eat?" He asked again, making a point.

"Look, I don't understand when my eating habits became a topic of conversation amongst you wizards, but I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself. I have been for years," Hermione said, her wand sparking from its place on the floor next to her.

"Is that what you three are fighting about? You're eating habits? That seems ridiculous," Fred stated with a scoff.

"No, we are not fighting about my eating habits. We are fighting about something else entirely. Now, get out!" Hermione screeched, launching a textbook at him. Fred ran, unsure of what his next move would be.

* * *

"Aunt Minnie! Aunt Minnie!" Harry yelled, running down a corridor and into the Transfiguration professor's office.

"What on earth do you have on your head?" Minerva asked, dismissing the Gryffindor prefects from their Saturday afternoon meeting.

"I didn't mean to! I promise! But you have to help!" Harry pleaded, pulling a knit cap further down on his head.

"Harry, I cannot help you if you do not give me all the information," Minerva said tiredly.

"I tried! I tried and it worked, Aunt Minnie," Harry continued, panic making him run off at the mouth.

"What did you- Oh, this is ridiculous! _Accio_ hat!" Minerva flicked her wand, wanting the babbling to stop. What she found caused her to stare for a full minute.

"This is good, right?" Harry asked, hands going to his head and rubbing the button antlers there. "This means I'm making progress, yeah?"

"It certainly does. I was not planning on this for several months more. Now, what seems to be the problem?" Minerva asked, regaining her composer.

"Um…. They won't go away," Harry muttered.

"Oh, honestly," Minerva scoffed. Then she flicked her wand and the offending protrusions were gone.

"Thanks, Aunt Minnie!" Harry said gleefully, hugging the professor tightly.

Minerva, for all her part, just smiled indulgently and patted him on the head before sending him back to his common room.

* * *

 _March 1994_

Winter was trying to close as the Weasley twins snuck butterbeer into the Gryffindor common room. It was ickle Ronniekins' birthday and they were going to celebrate. If the 'Golden Trio' made up whatever little spat they were having, everyone would be the happier for it. Their little tiff wa succeeding in making everyone around them miserable. Draco didn't know who to side with, being very close with both Harry and Hermione. The twins were reserving judgement on the whole situation, since none of them would say why they were at each other's throats to begin with. Neville ducked his head and generally avoided eye-contact with anyone but Ginny.

Ginny, in fact, was the only one thriving. She was getting loads of one-on-one tutoring from Hermione, which succeeded in getting Harry to leave her alone. With Draco staying out of the fight and Harry perceiving her need to play catch-up as a sign of defection to 'the enemy camp,' she was free from their dumb competition for her affections. Ginny was even rising to the top of her class with her newfound dramaless life.

On this, the celebration of his thirteenth birthday, Ron didn't care anymore. He had calmed down enough to realize that Hermione wasn't telling them everything. Whatever animal she'd seen was enough to put her off the whole thing. Hopefully it wasn't a rat like she alluded to months ago. Harry wouldn't hear anything about it, it was his family tradition after all. Ron wouldn't begrudge him that, but Ron was also tired. He hated to admit just how much he relied on Hermione to help him understand what the hell some of his teachers were talking about. They'd been teaching too long, most of them, and had forgotten that not all students have deep seated knowledge of their subject area.

Those thoughts brought Ron down to the common room where Fred and George had set up a small party for him. Charlie had done it for the twins when they were first at Hogwarts, and it had been Percy's place to do this for the younger ones, but with N.E.W.T.s only three months away, he didn't have time for such frivolities. Or anything, really, other than studying. So much studying, all the time.

When the little group of Weasleys, Potters, and Longbottoms gathered, Ron wasn't surprised to see Hermione missing. Ginny tipped back a butterbeer, handed him a cream pie, and took off for another study session with Hermione. She grabbed up a bag of quills, then turned just in time to see Ron sprout wings and turn into a giant canary.

"Yeah! Go, Ginny!" The twins cheered. She smirked at them and went on her way, ready to tell Hermione what had happened. They were best friends, they deserved to have a laugh at the expense of each other's siblings, even if Hermione had none.

Once Ron turned back into a real boy, he decided several things. The twins were scary brilliant, even if they didn't apply themselves. Ginny was getting better, even if he was never going to trust her presents again. And finally, as the night wore on, he decided that it was time to make up with Hermione. That was how things would get better.

* * *

Kat: Well, there goes winter. I wish the cold would pass us this quickly. I miss flip-flops!

Gabs: But how would you know you were alive if you didn't feel your whole right foot go numb after being out in the cold for six hours?

Kat: How do you know you're alive if the soul crushing 30 mph wind isn't hitting your face when you start the car in the morning?

Gabs: Don't you just love that feeling? It's literally one of my favorite things. Reminds me of skiing when I was but a wee tot.

Kat: It reminds me of the 2001 ice storm where I was stuck inside with no power for 10 days, with my only company being my sisters.

Gabs: I think that missed us... But I wouldn't know. 2001 was a bit of blur.

Kat: Yeah… can't imagine why. We own nothing!

Gabs: Thanks so much for all the positive reviews! We love that you loved the basilisk scene. Look for a small one-shot where Remus and Hermione discuss it further sometime this week. Probably.

XOXO

Gabs & Kat


	26. Chapter 26- Make-ups, Cups, and Finals

_March 1994_

"Hermione, can we please just talk?" Ron asked, cornering his friend a few days after his birthday.

"Are you going to mock me because I don't want to participate in the animagus tradition?" Hermione asked pointedly.

"Merlin, woman! We didn't mean it like that! It's just… it's really important to Harry, yeah? This is one of those things he can share with his dad and he wants us to be there, too. Whatever your animal is, it can't be worse than the Rat Bastard. Or Neville. I promise," Ron tried to explain.

"I… I don't want to do this amazing thing, this complex magic, and have it… The animal itself it's bad, it's actually quite useful. It's just insulting for me," Hermione explained, suddenly exhausted.

"Then just study it with us and when it comes time for you to change, you can stop or change on your own or what have you. Just come back. We need you," Ron begged.

"No you don't," Hermione said, focusing on her notes instead of her need to cry.

"What?" Ron asked, flabbergasted.

"You don't need me. Well, for anything more than the brain," Hermione amended.

"What?" Ron asked again, shocked.

"And you must not even need me for that, what with you surviving the term thus far without my tutoring," Hermione continued.

"Um…. I'll be back. Don't leave. It'll make it that much harder to find you later," Ron said, before rushing from the room.

Hermione rolled her eyes and watched Ron leave. Shaking her head in disbelief, she turned back to her assignments, determined to be ahead on fourth year before the end of school. She lost track of time, not fully believing that Ron would come back, so when the door to her sanctuary burst open for a second time, all she had to say was, "I'll eat later, Fred."

"We'll circle back to that," Ron's voice sounded, shocking the poor witch.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked bluntly, staring where Ron was grasping Harry's upper arm.

"He's apologizing for being a git," Ron said, giving Harry a bit of a shake.

"Not until she apologizes first," Harry demanded.

"I'm sorry I called your family tradition stupid. I shouldn't have said it and I realized immediately that it was rude. I didn't mean it like you think," Hermione said, looking Harry in the face.

"Then why didn't you apologize sooner?" Harry demanded.

"You weren't speaking to me," Hermione said with a shrug. "Also, just because I knew I was wrong didn't mean I was ready to apologize."

"I hate when you're brutally honest," Ron said, face palming.

"Why weren't you ready?" Harry said at the same time.

"Because, Harry, you were only focused on you and how this affected you. You weren't listening to anyone else. I was sorry about what I said, but I wasn't sorry enough to listen to you say 'you should have listened to me,'" Hermione replied.

"This is getting us nowhere and I have a potions essay due tomorrow. Harry, Hermione is sorry she insulted your family. Hermione, Harry is sorry he hurt your feelings and is generally a prat to literally everyone he meets. Now, shake hands and let's be done with this," Ron demanded.

Harry and Hermione both looked a bit put out at Ron's overly simplified, if not accurate, assessment of the situation. After about three seconds they rolled their eyes, shook hands, and put the whole mess behind them.

"Alright, it's time for supper. Let's go," Ron said, breaking the tension. They all laughed and Hermione, for the first time in weeks, ate supper in the Great Hall with her friends.

* * *

The rest of March passed in a flurry of papers, classes, and exams. Neville and Draco were relieved that this fight, at least, had resolved itself. There was another storm brewing on the horizon, however, and soon, the battlelines were drawn again.

Late in March, Harry and Draco came to the sudden realization that they would be competing for the Quidditch Cup. On top of it being an intense house rivalry game, there was the fact that it was Wood's last chance to win. Draco was pissed that Harry had a Firebolt and he wasn't allowed one until after he won. He had to 'prove he was a better player' and that 'he didn't need a new broom when he had a perfectly good one up at the school.' Mothers.

Harry was confident not only in his broom, but in his ability to play Seeker. He knew he was skilled at the position and Draco would have a hard time keeping up. The problem came when Harry decided to make sure everyone in Hogwarts knew how confident he was in his abilities. It was all he talked about for days. Teachers, students, and even Professor Snape were subjected to the Harry Potter variety hour. The only time he settled down was on Thursday nights, when Professor Lupin taught him how to handle dementors.

Draco didn't know what to do. All of his friends were Gryffindors. He didn't have Slytherin friends, he has Slytherin lackies. He didn't have friends from other houses either; he found Hufflepuffs disconcerting and Ravenclaws ruthless in the most unappealing way. So, he was afraid, come April, that he wouldn't have any friends to speak of. He wasn't sure Harry would forgive him if Slytherin won, and he was sure he wouldn't forgive Harry if Gryffindor won. Then there was how Ginny would view the whole situation. Sometimes, he reflected, athletics sucked.

"Draco, why are you pouting?" Hermione asked, plopping down next to him, waiting for class to start.

"I'm worried about the Quidditch match next month. I don't want everyone to hate me afterwards," Draco confided.

"Why would we hate you?" Hermione asked, genuinely confused.

"It's Quidditch, 'Mione. Someone's feelings will get hurt," Draco said with an eyeroll.

"Mine won't. I mean, yes, I'll be thrilled if Gryffindor wins, but then there will be a huge celebration in the common room, and it'll go on for days, and I'll be over the win before the night's over. If Gryffindor loses… well, I'm going to see if the Sorting House can switch me to Ravenclaw like it originally it originally wanted," Hermione said with a shrug.

"Why Ravenclaw!?" Draco exclaimed. "They're all self-righteous with a side of backstabbing. Why would you want that?"

"I'm not cut out for Hufflepuff. And there are certain things standing between me and Slytherin house. So that leaves Ravenclaw. Gryffindor will be unbearable if they lose. Although, I assume Slytherin will be the same way," Hermione replied.

"So, you'll still be my friend after?" Draco asked.

"Yeah. And so will Neville. I'll make him," she smirked.

"Thanks, 'Mione, you're the best," Draco said, giving her a genuine smile.

Hermione was not so sure her relationship with Harry James Potter was going to last, though. As Easter Hols approached, she felt like punching the git.

"C'mon, Aunt Minnie, can't you just push back the assignment?" He wheedled in Transfiguration. "Think of the Cup."

"Please, Moony! Please no homework. Don't you want me to carry on my father's tradition of success? Think of Prongs, Moony!" He begged in Defence Against the Dark Arts.

"Um… Eye of Newt?" He answered in Potions, too afraid to broach the subject.

"Harry! We've had enough! You have to quit talking about the Quidditch match. We're tired of it all! I can't believe you won't just shut up!" Hermione screamed.

"Hermione, it's the most important thing of the year!" Harry argued.

"No! It's not! It's the most important thing in _your_ year! I still have finals to pass! I still have to make it out of this year without facing down Voldemort for you!" Hermione lashed out.

"That was hostile," Ron noted, watching the witch storm away. "At least she didn't punch anyone."

* * *

 _April 1994_

"Here, Fred. For trying to take care of me, even if you shouldn't," Hermione said, blushing and handing Fred a present. "Happy birthday."

"Wow!" Fred exclaimed, ripping the box open. "Muggle prank box!"

"I thought you could modify them. Don't reinvent the wheel and all," Hermione shrugged.

"You're bloody brilliant," Fred said in awe.

"George has the matching book, just so you know," Hermione informed him. He just grinned.

* * *

Draco and Harry looked at one another from across the table. Both were in their Quidditch uniforms and refusing to look at the other.

The twins had started a pool to see who would win.

"Just play like you always do," Ginny said to both of them as she came and sat next to Draco. "Whoever wins, wins."

"One of us is going to be hated, no matter what, Ginny." Harry said forking his eggs before looking up and staring at her and her chosen seat. "Who are you cheering for exactly?"

This caught the whole table's attention. Maybe even other students around them. "I'm not cheering for either of you. I'm cheering for my House."

"So Harry," Fred told her before standing up. "Come on, mate. We've got work to do."

Harry nodded and winked at Ginny before standing and walking down to the pitch with the rest of the team.

The weather was peaceful, calm. Perfect for Quidditch. Oliver Wood was pacing up until the moment they needed to mount their brooms. The whole school was here, waiting to see who would get their victory.

"Remember, two hundred points stands between us and the Cup," Oliver told his team before flying to his position.

The balls were off and the game begun.

It started off like any other game. The crowd cheering, all of the beaters playing a little dirtier than normal. Draco and Harry waited, slowly circling the pitch as the game went on.

Both teams knew what was riding on this game as Slytherin scored the first ten points. Harry stiffened and Oliver Wood was being reprimanded for using foul language on the Quidditch Pitch.

The game went on. Both teams going back and forth. Harry had seen the Snitch once before, but wouldn't go after it. It wasn't until Katie Bell put Gryffindor ahead by fifty points did Harry start actively seeking the Snitch. When he did, Draco was right behind him. They raced through the Chasers fighting one another to the bottom of the pitch. They were neck and neck until Harry finally spoke.

"Remember, Ginny is excluded." Harry said, reaching for victory.

"Deal," Draco said, slowing his broom ever so slightly as Harry reached for the Snitch.

Gryffindor Wins.

* * *

"Okay, you three have made up. Tell me why you're still hiding out around here?" Fred asked several weeks later. He was tired of not seeing the bookworm around. It was too much like last year. He didn't like it when she disappeared. He couldn't keep an eye on her, and wow wasn't that a bit stalker-ish?

"I've already told you, I need the silence to work. Now, please take these notes and leave me in silence," she said, handing him a stack of notes, along with a bag of quills.

"What's all this, then?" He asked, taking the stuff skeptically.

"You're self-inking quills. Only prototype 17 was anywhere near effective. Don't worry, I've labeled each pen and carefully documented the usability, comfort, and overall pros and cons. You'd do well to read the notes before trying to create more, let alone begin mass production," Hermione said, shooing him to the door with her quill.

* * *

"When. Does. She. Eat?" Fred asked, pinning Ron to the wall by his throat. George was sitting on Harry, pinning him to the ground.

"I…. I…" Ron stuttered, unable to talk with his air supplies cut off.

"He can't talk like that!" Harry said, earning himself a cuff to the back of the head. Fred let the pressure up a bit.

"I don't know," Ron wheezed out.

"It's your job to know! You are responsible for her and Ginny!" Fred said, slamming him back into the wall.

"Oi! I tried okay! I tried to take care of Ginny last year! Besides, she had three other brothers here who could have tried paying attention to her in the first place!" Ron shouted, getting his steam back.

"Oi, we're not here about that! We covered that over the summer! When does Hermione eat?" George asked, ruffling Harry's hair forcefully.

"We don't know! We're not lying. We're not hiding anything. And why the hell do you care?" Harry said, trying to flip his hair into place.

"We care because it's been nearly three weeks since anyone has seen her in the Great Hall period. The house elves in the kitchens say she isn't visiting them either. So, where is she?" Fred asked again.

"If that's what you lot are squabbling about, I'll tell you what's going on," Ginny said, walking in on her brothers… and Harry, whatever Harry was to her. "I bring her food during our study sessions. Otherwise, she doesn't eat. 'Digestion slows down brainwork,' she says. 'I'll eat when I'm caught up,' she says. You get used to it."

"Di-digestion slows down brain work? Is that even a real thing?" Fred asked.

"Apparently. She can't work for at least an hour after she eats," Ginny said, shrugging. "Anyway, final exams are in two weeks. She'll eat when she get's hungry. Stop worrying about it. She doesn't have a problem, you're just scary aware of her."

Fred didn't reply to that. He just dropped Ron to the ground and left the room, unsure of how to handle Ginny's pronouncement. George, ever faithful, and totally aware of what his twin didn't know, followed.

* * *

Final exams came, as they must, and they were muddled through to the best of each student's abilities. Fred and George, who were sitting their O.W.L.s, split their desiree tests up, not wanting to Exceed Expectations, as it were. Hermione found out at the end of the last year that she could sit exams for courses she didn't take, providing she was prepared for the test. Harry and Ron weren't interested. Quidditch was over, so that meant the year was over for them. Ginny was just happy that she could sit the second year tests with full knowledge that she would beat those Ravenclaw wankers that tormented Luna so. She and Luna would get top marks, she knew. Afterall, Luna and Ginny were now inseparable… and planning the perfect prank. With Peeves. Just wait until those vicious girls saw this.

* * *

Gabs: I'm sorry. I was going to help Kat end this book this chapter. But it got out of hand. Fred and Hermione had feels. Draco and Hermione had other kinds of feels. I'm sorry. Also, the thing about digestion is true. Can't think for hours after I eat.

Kat: Now everyone is super confused about the ships...oops.

Gabs: I'm perfectly aware of what is going on. I know what I meant.

Kat: I'm not… wha? I will take credit for the crappy editing skills. My brain is fried at this point in time.

Gabs: Is that because you wrote a paper on grammar this week?

Kat: Two papers, discussion board posts, questions for this coming week, a puppy that is teething, a jealous dog and a cat who I want to snuggle with but is spending time in the glorious weather outside and not with me. Oh! and a rewrite because my flash drive is lost to the world. Anyone else have a shitty week?

Gabs: Fluffers! I want to spend time with Fluffy! He's adorbs! I miss his furry face! In any event (before we ramble about pets all night) we own nothing!

Kat: Review and love us.

XOXO

Gabs & Kat


	27. Chapter 27- The Really! Escape

"Thank you, Professor, for talking me out of taking more classes than I could handle. I did gather all I needed to know about the Wizarding world's view of muggles just from reading the textbook, and helping Harry and Ron with Divinations was enough. I'm sorry I tried to argue with you," Hermione said, sipping at her tea.

"You're welcome, Miss Granger," Remus said, bringing the hot chocolate to his lips. "What areas of study are you interested in pursuing?"

"I believe I will keep my current load. I like to keep my options open, you know," Hermione informed him.

"The sun is sinking lower in the sky and I have places I have to be before it disappears. Why don't you go and pester Prongslet into beginning his packing. This way, we only have to ask Minerva to bring a few items home," Remus suggested, standing up to escort the witch out.

"I'll try, but you know how he is. 'I save the world when I was a baby, you should pack for me!' It's quite irritating. I don't know why Professor McGonagall hasn't hexed him yet," Hermione commented, gathering her things.

"Surely you're joking, Miss Granger," Remus said, shocked.

"I most certainly am not joking, Professor. It's his way of things. As Ron said, 'Harry is generally a prat to literally everyone he meets.' He's my best friend, but he's so arrogant sometimes!" Hermione shouted a bit. Then, realizing who she was talking to, she blushed and added, "I'm sorry, Sir. I know he's your godson. I shouldn't speak like that."

"No, no, it's… uh… well not fine, really. But it is understandable. I'll just have to… I'll have a talk with…" Remus muttered and mumbled. Then he looked out of a nearby window and exclaimed, "Oh, is that what time it is? You best be going. Have an excellent evening, Miss Granger."

"I will, Professor," Hermione said before leaving.

"Wait until Sirius hears about this," Remus muttered to himself.

"Hears about what?" A voice startled him.

"Nymphadora? What are you doing here?" Remus asked, turning to look at his friend's cousin.

"Dementor watch. I pissed Moody off somethin' awful at trainin' last night, so I've got to watch; make sure these dementors don't go off after students," Tonks said, leaning against the door frame. "Thought I'd stop by and see you bein' all professoral. Totally worth it."

"Nymphadora, don't lick your lips like that," Remus chastised half-heartedly. She smirked and ran her tongue over her lips again.

"Dora, you're Sirius' baby cousin," Remus said, searching for his vial of wolfsbane.

"Not a baby anymore. I could prove it," Remus could hear the smirk in her voice.

"I remember quite well," Remus hung his head.

"I thought you didn't see anything over the hols. Distinctly said you didn't," Tonks teased.

"You knew I was lying. You're hair did that weird, pink, blue thing you do when you're shocked," Remus said, turning back to the pink haired girl.

"I knew you noticed me. Now, take your medicine and let's get you out to the Shack, yeah?" Tonks said, wrapping an arm around his bicep and leading him down the hall.

"What am I going to do with you, Dora?" Remus asked.

"I can think of things," Tonks smirked, looking up at him.

* * *

"Harry! Professor Lupin says to start packing now!" Hermione shouted as she entered through the portrait hole.

"Naw! I'll do it later!" Harry shrugged her off.

"Fine, your choice," Hermione said, flopping onto a couch. She immediately jumped up again as Crookshanks ran past her feet. "Crooksie! Where are you going?"

"Whoa! What's wrong with your cat?" Harry asked, staring at his friend.

"I don't know! Crooksie!" Hermione said, following her cat with single-minded focus.

"'Mione!" Harry shouted, running after her.

"Where are you two going?" Ron asked, watching them dart down the stairs.

"C'mon. Let's go make sure they don't get killed," Neville sighed heavily, turning to follow them.

Crookshanks led his trail of third year students down through the castle and out onto the grounds.

"Is that… Is that a rat!?" Hermione shrieked, pointing ahead of Crookshanks.

The three boys found what she was pointing at and looked at each other alarmed. There was a silent three way conversation before Neville just nodded his head and said, "I'll go. Minnie's used to it now. She'd go bonkers if it wasn't me."

"Good man," Ron said before turning to the scene in front of him. "Now, how do we get passed the Whomping Willow?"

* * *

"Now, remember Peeves, we are the ones who thought of this, not my brothers, agreed?" Ginny said handing the poltergeist the stink bomb. "And if anyone asks where you got all of this, you tell them-"

"I tell them the smartest Weasley." He responded before rushing away.

The next day, Ginny and Luna walked into the classroom where all the other second years were slaving away to their textbooks. One of the Ravenclaw boys waved and blushed at her before looking back down at his books. And spilling his ink.

They were smart and had told Peeves to wait. It wouldn't be long now. Ginny and Luna pulled out her books, pretending to be studying. Hermione and Ginny had gone over the material one last time last night before they went to bed. Hermione kept reassuring Ginny that she would have top marks.

As she was lost in thought when it started. First the boxer and briefs. All the boys in the room went pale, seeing their tighty-whities floating in the air. They all blushed as the girls laughed and attempted to bag their own flying boxers in the room.

Then the stink bombs went off.

Then the Girls' knickers were added into the mix, rushing through the air.

They squealed as Peeves started reading all of the second year's secret notes he had collected throughout the school year into the chaos. "Did you see Ralf's hair this morning?" He started in a mocking voice. "I think I could run my hands through it for hours."

Then another. "You will never believe what happened in the bathroom today. Moaning Myrtle was trying to gather support for bathroom cleanliness and Cole started to trash the bathroom. Professor McGonagall was furious but no one would tell her."

"Oohh, here is a good one." Peeves went on.

"'Do you think I might have a shot with Ginny Weasley?'

'No way man, all those brothers, and Longbottom, Potter and Malfoy.'

'Wouldn't hurt to try, at least not until next year. We can go to Hogsmeade together.'

'Go for it then!'"

Ginny blushed. But it went on, for another thirty minutes. It only stopped thirty minutes later, when Professor Snape rushed in with the Bloody Baron.

Everyone knew who did it. But no one said a word as they all laughed, finally coming together as a class. And to identify who had the most embarrassing knickers..

* * *

Final exams were done. Minerva had just set down to have a celebratory drink, courtesy of Charlie Weasley and Nymphadora Tonks, confiscated the evening before graduation 1989. As she pulled the stopper on her decanture, she was made aware of a scuffling noise followed by what sounded like shouting.

"Professor! Aunt Minnie! It's… It's…" Neville Longbotton huffed and puffed, barging into her office.

"Of course. You haven't been here in a bit. Why shouldn't it be you? Where are they?" Minerva said, corking the whiskey and leading Neville away.

"Crookshanks chased Pettigrew out to the Whomping Willow!" Neville said, eyes wide with fear.

"No! He wouldn't! Not on a full moon! It's madness. Quickly, get Professor Snape, then floo your parents and Auror Moody from his office. This is a nightmare," Minerva ordered, not feeling a bit guilty about leaving a young boy out of this fight. Now, if only she could wrangle the other three hooligans.

* * *

"How the bloody- oof!" Ron shouted as a branch caught him in the stomach.

"It's just- gah!" Harry screamed as a second branch leveled him from the back.

Hermione, for her part, was screaming as the branch she clung to whirled her through the air. Getting close enough to the ground, she let go and dropped. Before she could reach the knot, however, she was thrown backwards by a stray vine. Suddenly, the tree went very still.

"Oh, Crooksie! Oh, you clever boy! I'll give you so much tuna for this!" Hermione cooed as she scratched her familiar's head. "C'mon, boys, let's go."

The trip down the tunnel under the Whomping Willow was dark and cramped. Nothing like Harry thought it would be. "I wonder how Dad fit down here with all those antlers."

"I don't think they changed until they were in the shack, did they?" Ron chuckled.

"Right," Harry mused. Then they continued on in silence.

Finally, they came to a door, but were hesitant to open it, based solely on the flashes of light they could see through the cracks.

"I think Padfoot and Moony found him," Harry whispered.

"We should go back. There's nothing we can do to help," Hermione advised.

"This is the man that killed my parents, 'Mione. He killed them, spied on you, and tried to kill Ron too. We aren't leaving here without him," Harry demanded.

"I'd almost forgot about that," Hermione blanched.

"Thought so," Harry said with a nod. They waited until the lights faded to pop the trap door open and crawl into the Shrieking Shack.

"What the hell are you lot doing here?" Sirius cursed as his godson came into sight.

"We followed Crookshanks, who followed the Rat Bastard," Harry said, staring at the scene in front of him. Pettigrew was bound with an _Incarcerous_ and both Padfoot and Moony had their wands trained on him.

"Harry! I swear! It wasn't me! It was Black, he forced me!" Pettigrew begged from the ground.

"Don't talk to him!" Sirius raged, sending a silent stinging hex at the fat, balding man on the floor.

"Sirius, don't get carried away," Remus advised.

"Oh, hush it, you," Sirius turned on Remus.

"Professor! It's moonrise!" Hermione suddenly shouted from her place near the window.

The next few hours would always be a blur of confusion for those involved. Tonks arrived on the scene, but so did the dementors. Sirius had an adverse reaction to the cloaked figures, still upset over his one week stay in hell. Between Remus turning, and Tonks getting her first glimpse into what being with him would be like,and Sirius cursing and flinging hexes, Pettigrew slipping into his ratty form and made for the door.

Hermione, Ron, and Harry followed him out, only to find Minerva and Severus being trailed by a league of aurors. Pettigrew used the dark to cover his flight into the nearby Forbidden Forest, anxious to get back to his master and report his findings.

"That way! He went into the forest!" Ron gestured, showing his professors where to go. Just then, Moony, in all his wolfy glory, shattered a window and dove into the forest, followed by the Grim, and Tonks taking up the rear.

"Let's go, Moody!" She challenged. The aurors and professors followed the animals into the wood.

Harry, Ron and Hermione gasped for breath before they realized that the dementors were still there. Cold seeped down their spines and into their bones. Memories of diaries, cats, spiders, basilisks, and half-remembered screams flooded their young minds.

"Harry, Harry do the spell," Ron said, nudging Harry,

"I can't. I don't remember…" Harry trailed off.

"You have to, Harry, you're the only one Professor Lupin cared enough about to teach it to," Hermione snapped with enough venom that Harry was able to focus on her.

"What did you say?" Harry asked deadly calm.

"You heard me. I said you're a spoilt little brat who cries until he gets special lessons with Professor Uncle while the rest of us are stuck doing tedious paperwork!" Hermione screamed.

"You're right, Hermione. Uncle Moony did teach me, and only me, this: _Expecto Patronum!"_ Harry screamed. A beautiful, ethereal stag burst forth and conquered the foe at hand. Minerva, realizing where she had left three of her cubs, burst through the tree line in time to watch the magnificent show. As the last dementor flew off, presumably to Azkaban, the three teens collapsed under the weight of their stress, anxiety, and post-exam haze.

"This should be an interesting night for clean up," Minerva muttered with a shake of her head. "Come, Severus, the aurors have that situation well in hand. Help me get these children up to the castle. It seems they've had too much excitement."

"Fine, Minerva, but you shall never speak of this event again," Severus agreed with a roll of his eyes. "Perhaps I should endeavor to teach Draco the same charm. Wouldn't want Potter to get a big head, now would we?"

Minerva rolled her eyes, then helped levitate the children back to the castle for some well deserved rest.

* * *

The news had spread all over the Wizarding World. Pettigrew had escaped all of the aurors, teachers, and dementors. Harry, Hermione, and Ron were kept out of the news. Merlin forbid Dumbledore let Harry be seen as weak or that he knew advanced magic.

The trio sat at the Gryffindor table the next morning with their friends, attempting to figure out the Rat Bastards escape plan.

"He could have climbed a tree." Ginny suggested, eating a bite of toast. "Then hid in a hole."

"Or he could have apperated out," Neville suggested both trying to make their friends happy again.

"Yeah, to Voldemort," Harry huffed. "I can't believe after all of this, after everything, he escaped."

"We don't know if he made it to Voldemort, do we?" Draco asked, coming over to the Gryffindor table, sitting next to Neville.

"I have a feeling we will know soon," Hermione sighed. "What do we do now?"

"He learn how to be animagi and we get ready to fight." Ron said standing up. "What other choices do we have?"

* * *

Remus sat up, huffing. He was exhausted after his night of running all over Hogwarts.

"So, you going to explain why you came in smelling like my baby cousin?" Sirius asked, sitting up.

Remus stared at Sirius for a full minute before saying, "Is that what you really want to discuss right this instant?"

"Yes," Sirius said, eyes wide.

"After everything that happened last night, and you want to talk about that?" Remus continued. Sirius nodded, hair shaking about.

"She was on dementor duty last night. She decided to visit me while she was here. That's all. Are you satisfied?" Remus asked.

"Do you like her?" Sirius asked.

"This is not the time, Sirius!" Remus bellowed.

"You do like her. You have my blessing," Sirius announced, trying to leave the Shack.

"I… What! She's 13 years younger than me! You approve of this!?" Remus shrieked.

"I do. You're literally the best she can do," Sirius said.

"You think that little of her?" Remus growled a bit.

"No. I think that much of you. Now, let's get to the Great Hall and embarrass Prongslet over breakfast. I overheard something from Peeves and I want to see what Ginny and that little blonde chit she's been hanging about with," Sirius commented casually as he led Remus down the path and past the Whomping Willow.

* * *

The final banquet was finally upon them. They had made it through third year, with less mischief than the two years before. It was almost over. Remus looked out on the students, all cheering for the house who won the house cup. He didn't know where he would go from here. That was when the first Howler appeared.

"REMUS LUPIN! HOW DARE YOU THINK THAT YOU CAN LEAVE AFTER THIS YEAR! MY SON HAS FINALLY LEARNED TO DEFEND HIMSELF, IT ONLY TOOK FOUR YEARS OF HORRENDOUS TEACHERS FOR HIM TO FINALLY GET A GOOD ONE, AND YOU THINK YOU CAN LEAVE! I'M ASHAMED OF YOU."

Remus went pale as he noticed the whole Great Hall looking up from their food and friends to see him get berated. "Go back to enjoyin-" He started to say before another Howler came.

"ARE YOU EXPECTING STUDENTS TO LEARN THE DEFENCE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS WITHOUT AN ADEQUATE TEACHER NEXT YEAR? AFTER THIS FIASCO, NO ONE WILL WANT THE JOB, AND YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST UP AND QUIT? YOU'RE GOING TO MAKE ALL THE SEVENTH YEARS HAVE YET ANOTHER TEACHER?"

Then came another.

"ON BEHALF OF THE FIRST YEAR RAVENCLAWS, WE WOULD LIKE YOU TO FORMALLY WITHDRAW YOUR RESIGNATION. WE THINK THAT IT SHOULDN'T MATTER WHAT OUR TEACHER IS UNLESS THEY CANNOT PROPERLY TEACH STUDENTS. RECONSIDER."

Then another.

"DON'T QUIT!"

AND ANOTHER

"PLEASE, PROFESSOR, DON'T LEAVE US!"

The howlers continued throughout the meal. Students even ran out of the Great Hall to grab quills and papers to send him a howler.

Ron, Ginny, Fred, and George looked at one another and winked.

* * *

Kat: Sorry the ending sucks. That's on me. Same with all the grammar mistakes. I'm still a little groggy. That brings me to why this chapter is sooo late. I started passing a kidney stone on Thursday and ended up in the hospital. Gabs is in California and adventuring into Disneyland as we speak eer-As I write this.

This is me telling you that we will not post for TWO weeks. Sorry. We need time to map out the next book more (they are going to get longer). We have a base plan for the whole story, but we need some time to sit and plan out more.

We don't own anything. Please review! We do love reading them and if you didn't notice, sometimes what you comment on finds it's way into the story somehow.

XOXO

Gabs & Kat


	28. Chapter 28- Summer of '94

_June 1994_

"Fred! George! Get back here!" Molly Weasley screamed, waving her wand.

"No!"

"No, thanks!" The twins yelled, running for their lives.

"What's going on?" Harry asked, arriving through the floo.

"Twins. Mum found their stash of trick sweets. Woulda been fine, except they created them. They're bloody brilliant, but they use their powers for evil. Just ask Ginny," Ron explained, taking a bite of his breakfast.

"FRED! GEORGE! I'm going to kill you!" Ginny screeched, blue hair flowing behind her.

"Oh, wow, Ginny. You tryin' a new look?" Harry asked, shoving his glasses back on his face, wondering if he was seeing things clearly.

"Harry!" Ginny gasped, pivoting around. "What're you doing here?"

"Quidditch," Harry explained, holding up his Firebolt.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot. Fred and George fed me some kind of sweets this morning. As you can tell, it's distracting," Ginny said, holding her vibrant locks up as evidence.

"Yeah, it is," Harry replied.

"If you two want to quit the awkward almost flirting, no one would stop you," Ron commented, staring on from the table.

* * *

"Harry, we need to have a talk," Remus informed Harry one rainy afternoon. "Just you and me."

"Sirius?" Harry asked, looking up from his summer homework.

"He begged off this conversation," Remus confided.

"How bad is it? What's happened?" Harry asked, panicked.

"No, no. Nothing like that," Remus reassured him. "No, this is about your behavior and attitude."

Harry blinked a few times. "I don't understand."

"Let me tell you how it is then," Remus said clearly. "You're not Prongs."

"Everyone says I'm Prongs. I'm Prongslet." Harry scowled. "My Patronus is a stag. I grew antlers!"

"That doesn't make you James, Harry," Remus sighed. "Yes, your father caused trouble, and broke the rules, but he didn't do it by being rude. He did it by being charming and kind to people like me."

"You were his friend."

"And we treated each other as equals. Can you say the same about your friends?"

Harry shook his head.

"Adults, you need to respect them all." Remus continued on.

"What about the ones I don't like?" Harry said defiantly.

"Especially the ones you don't like." Remus said, unfolding Harry's arms. "You're mum would skin you alive if she knew the way you were acting. And I mean literally skin. She would be baffled by how you talk to women. Why do you think it took your father six years for your mother to even have a polite conversation?"

"Because…" Harry started, but hung his head. "She wouldn't."

"If you want to be like your father, learn his lessons and start treating people with respect."

* * *

 _July, 1994_

Harry woke up, screaming. It hadn't happened since he was young, but it was enough to make Sirius and Remus burst through his door, wands at the ready.

"Pa'foot?" Harry croaked out, voice scratchy with sleep.

"You're okay, Prongslet," Sirius comforted, dropping his wand and wrapping the teen in a hug.

"I saw him," Harry stated. "I dreamt about him."

"Dreamt about who?" Remus asked.

"Voldemort," Harry said clearly.

"Shit," Sirius swore, hanging his head.

"He was all… small… and a baby… I think," Harry explained, eyebrows knit in confusion. "The Rat Bastard was there, serving so well. And another person, being all worshippy."

"Anything else?" Remus asked.

"Yeah," Harry answered.

"Care to elaborate, Prongslet?" Sirius asked.

"A grounds keeper, skulking about," Harry hesitated.

"And…" Remus prompted.

"And a giant ass snake, Moony. Giant ass snake. Bigger than that boa constrictor I saw when Hestia took me to the zoo," Harry explained, shuddering.

"That's… That's…. Shit. I hate snakes," Sirius shuddered himself. "They remind me of that hell hole I grew up in."

"Yeah, well they remind me of the basilisk I killed because Dumbledore couldn't do his job," Harry pouted.

"Harry, we talked about respecting adults, even the ones we don't like," Remus scolded.

"Sorry, Moony," Harry ducked his head. "I promise I'm trying."

"I understand that. Now, back to the matter at hand; any other symptoms?" Moony acknowledged.

"Yeah, my head's murdering me. Right here, on the scar. Same place it hurt when Voldemort was possessing the back of Quirrell's head," Harry said, rubbing his head vigorously.

"Shit," Sirius intoned again.

"Enough with the language, Padfoot," Remus scolded.

"'Enough with the language, Padfoot,'" Sirius mocked. "This is one of the 47 situations Hes said I was allowed to curse, Mummy."

Remus held his hands up in surrender and nodded his head.

"I've just got the twins calmed down. Harry, sweetie, what happened?" Hestia asked, rushing into the room and hugging the teen, pushing Sirius into the floor.

"Thanks, luv," Sirius said sarcastically, standing up.

"Hush, you're fine. Harry, what hurts? Do we need to go to St. Mungo's?" Hestia asked, running her hands over Harry.

"No, Hes, it's not that. It was a nightmare. About Voldemort. Now my scar hurts," Harry summarized.

"Oh, you poor baby! And you two! Standing around while he's in pain! Honestly! I should set both of you in the doghouse!" Hestia scolded, jumping up and running for some pain potion.

"Why didn't we think of that?" Sirius asked, throwing his hands into the air. Harry giggled at his godfather's plight.

"Here we go. Drink up," Hestia said, returning with a pain potion. "Remus, could you be a dear and get Harry some cocoa?"

"Prongslet should have the 'deer' part covered, but we won't know until he's older. However, I will fetch him some, yes," Remus smirked.

"Ha. Ha. I had forgotten how funny you Marauders are about the nicknames," Hestia deadpanned.

Later, after hot cocoa had been dispersed, Harry finally fell asleep and the adults left his room.

"What are we going to do? This is worse than we originally thought," Hestia commented hugging herself. Sirius hugged her in comfort.

"Back to the drawing board, it seems. I'll do more research," Remus said, turning to go back to sleep. "In the meantime, owl Narcissa in the morning and have Severus make us some more pain potion."

"Yes, that's a wonderful plan," Sirius said, staring into space before leading Hestia back to their bed. This was going to be a long summer.

 _August 1994_

"Ah, Aunt Hes, why can't we accept the Minister's offer! The game'll be so much better from the Top Box!" Harry whined.

"Because, Harry James Potter, we do not accept handouts from idiots," Hestia scolded.

"Besides, why would we need his tickets when I can buy all the seats up there I want?" Sirius asked, a smirk.

"REALLY!?" Harry shrieked the way only 14 year old boys can shriek when excited.

"Yes really. Floo the Weasleys. Owl Draco and Neville, and, of course, make sure you find Hermione and get her here," Sirius commanded.

"Um… Mione hates Quidditch," Harry commented.

"This isn't about Quidditch, Harry. It's about the atmosphere! It's about a cultural icon. Hermione will appreciate this more than any of the rest of you. Neville included. You lot have been to professional matches before. She's not. Trust me, you'll understand what I mean when we get there," Hestia explained.

"If you're sure, Hes," Harry said skeptically, running off to do just what Sirius suggested.

"Is that how you're going to sell it? Cultural icon?" Sirius asked, smirk evident.

"Yes," Hestia said seriously. "Lily always complained, when we were in school, that purebloods were all on her case for not assimilating better, but never did anything to help the cause. Merlin knows that Dumbledore's Hogwarts isn't doing anything. I mean, there's a whole class dedicated to muggle society, but we are constantly having to catch Hermione up on our societal norms. So, yes, that's exactly what I'll be telling her, because she'll understand what's being offered."

"I… I… I hate my family," Sirius hung his head, ashamed that he never, ever thought of it that way.

"Yes, well, resolve to do better in the future. And have a conversation with Ted once in a while. He comes with Andy, but you tend to ignore him in favor of all those kids," Hestia suggested, ending the conversation.

If Sirius spent several hours mulling over Hestia's words, no one commented on it. It was better that way, and much safer.

* * *

"You slept with my Potions Professor!"

"You know it's not the same, Draco."

"Is this why I got an O on my final exams?" Draco continued to shout. "When did this even happen! How did this happen! Don't answer that! I know the answer to that!"

"A conversation I will be having with my dear cousin later," Narcissa mumbled.

"Easter Holiday," Severus shrugged.

"I was here the whole time! You have almost every weekend free and you did it while I was here!"

"I don't get it." Atria sighed.

"What aren't you getting!" Draco shouted. "They are having another baby! They are replacing one of us!"

"Draco, stop being so dramatic," Narcissa said.

"Says Narcissa Black." Severus commented.

"You want to pick a fight with a pregnant woman?"

"Draco, stop being so over dramatic. No one is being replaced." Severus recovered quickly.

"Says the man who does the replacing." Draco hissed.

Atria was now jumping up and down running into her father's arms. "I'm excited."

"Traitor." Draco glared. Atria stuck her tongue out at him.

"Narcissa, I think Draco spends too much time with Gryffindors."

"What I'm not your son anymore?" Draco said defeated.

"It wasn't meant like that." Narcissa sighed.

"I have to tell him, you know." Draco said, shaking with rage before walking out of the kitchen.

* * *

Gabs: Sorry we're not sorry about updating. '

Kat: Yes, we're big girls, with big girls jobs, and big girl papers to write. It's that right, Puddin'?

Gabs: 'I wanna call you Peaches!'

Kat: Thus, why I'll call you Puddin'. Don't you all love our nicknames?

Gabs: Because we need to add more nicknames to our lives, boobsfriend.

Kat: ONE TIME! I SAY IT ONE TIME!

Gabs: And now you'll never live it down.

Kat: Mhmm, whateves'. Review. I mean, if you do we might not take an extra two weeks to update.

Gabs: Or we will. Like Kat said, it's test season in all of test's various forms.

Kat: We own nothing.

XOXO

Gabs & Kat


	29. Chapter 29- The Quidditch World Cup

_Quidditch World Cup, 1994_

"You're mum shacked up with our Potions Professor?" Harry laughed. "I mean, it's bad enough that your cousin is trying to get with Moony, but this? Wait… Is this how you beat Hermione in potions?"

"Snape says it's not. I think he's a liar," Draco huffed.

"There's a good chance that Snape's not lying," Sirius commented distractedly.

"I'm being replaced. Replaced!" Draco raged, pacing.

"Yeah, tell us about being replaced." Ron said rolling his eyes. Fred and George nodded in agreement.

Ginny walked in at that exact moment and received a death glare. Being the smart witch she was, she backed away slowly…

"When's Remus getting here with Hermione?" Fred asked, hoping to steer the conversation away from its current topic.

"Why? Worried she'll forget all about you?" George teased. "Merlin knows we spent enough time stalking the poor girl last term. She'll not be forgetting you any time soon."

"I don't know what you are talking about," Fred huffed.

"Sure you don't. Even I heard about that one. Moony and I still have money on that," Sirius smirked.

"Of course. The Marauders have money on me. My dreams have come true," Fred said into his hands, face as red as his hair.

"Look at that! He can get redder than Ron!" George crowed, laughing and pointing.

"Thanks, wanker! You're supposed to be on my side!" Fred shouted, punching his twin in the arm.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked, coming into the tent the group was staying in for the Quidditch World Cup.

"Nothing!" Fred shouted again, sitting on George in an attempt to shut him up.

"Ah, I understand," Remus said, following Hermione in.

"What's going on, Professor?" Hermione asked again.

"Remus, or Moony, if you please. Nothing that matters. Where's Ginny and Luna, Harry?" Remus corrected politely.

"Ginny ran out of here a bit ago when these wankers were complaining about being replaced by younger siblings," Harry said, gesturing at the Weasley boys.

"And Luna?" Remus asked patiently.

"She's probably hunting down invisible, make believe animals down by the brook," Ron said dismissively with a wave of his hand. When everyone gave him incredulous looks, he added, "She's lived over the hill from us our entire lives. I know how she acts. You'd have to be blind not to."

"Hermione!" Ginny shrieked, rejoining the group. "C'mon, we have to go! Right now! Luna's got a thing and we _need_ to go. Right now."

"What kind of thing?" Hermione asked. Ginny, instead of responding, just whispered quickly into Hermione's ear. The noise was shrill enough that not even Padfoot and Moony could pick up on the words. Hermione's eyes went wide and she quickly ditched her bag in favor of running after Ginny.

The males left behind as the girls ran off sat in silence for a bit before Harry commented, "Girls are weird. And it's getting worse the older we get."

"HA!" Sirius barked his mirth. "You sound like Prongs in fourth year!"

"Really?" Harry asked, clearly pleased that his godfather likened him to his birth father.

"Yeah, really, Prongslet," Sirius said, giving Harry an affectionate hair ruffle.

"I see we're talking about teenage angst instead of the game. That's tedious," Remus commented, going into the kitchen area of the tent they'd chosen to camp in.

"Moony, they're teens. You remember what this age is like. They think teen angst is the only thing happening, even when the Quidditch World Cup is the backdrop," Sirius laughed. "Besides, it's not like they could make a decent wager on the game anyway."

"I'm sure you're right, Padfoot. Perhaps we should continue talking about how hard it is for Draco to be a handsome teenaged scion to a filthy rich family. Or perhaps how hard it is for a handsome teenaged boy such as Fred to charm the proverbial pants off of a teenaged girl. Or we could talk about Harry's continued disrespect for adults, even after the conversation we had about his parents. Does one of those topics sound entertaining enough?" Remus said dryly.

"Hey now!" The twins yelled.

"We could make a decent wager," Fred started.

"But you'd be too chicken to take it," George finished.

"Now, that sounds like a challenge, Moony," Sirius laughed.

"Let's hear it then," Remus said stoically.

"Ireland wins," George took the lead.

"Obviously," Several voices said sarcastically.

"Krum catches the snitch," Fred finished.

"Which is it?" Sirius asked, not understanding.

"Both," the twins shrugged together.

"It can't be both! It has to be one or the other!" Sirius shouted, suddenly very… serious.

"It actually can, Padfoot," Moony said in awe.

"'It actually can, Padfoot,'" Sirius mocked, oh so maturely. Remus put his hands up in surrender.

"He's not lying. But if you're too chicken…." Fred shrugged, buffing his nails on his shirt.

"I'll take it. In fact, if you win on a hare-brained wager like that, I'll double it. What are we betting?" Sirius asked.

"Dunno, like 173 galleons?" George replied.

"Where the hell did you get 173 galleons?" Ron exploded.

"Unlike you, ikle Ronnikins," Fred sneered.

"We've saved our knuts since we've been earning them doing odd chores for everyone," George finished, a matching sneer on his face.

"We've got that much, at least," the said in unison.

"You're both serious, aren't you?" Sirius asked.

"No, that's you. We're Fred and George," they chimed in unison again. Remus smacked his forehead as the twin terrors encouraged his oldest friend's horrid joke.

"I'll take that bet. It's too weird for me not to," Sirius allowed, shaking hands with the twins, sealing the deal.

With that, the group wandered out of the tent to find the girls and head to the Quidditch stadium, ready to take the game, no matter how long the game went on for.

* * *

After finding the girls, who had been in the Bulgarian camp ogling Victor Krum posters, the group headed up to the top box, determined to set well away from the Minister and his cronies. They met up with Hestia, Alice, Frank, Tonks, and the slew of kids they brought with them. Hestia had badgered an old school friend into getting them one of the late portkeys, resulting in the younger kids being allowed to stay home until game time.

The opening ceremonies were interesting, to say the least. The leprechauns the Irish brought were hilarious, but Sirius warned the kids against taking the gold, as it was likely to disappear before the game was over. Everyone except Rigel, Olivia, and Adhara heeded Sirius' advice. The youngest of the children played with the shiny bits of metal since their parents were usually against that sort of behavior, but couldn't argue in this instance as the enchanted coins actually held no intrinsic value.

The veelas the Bulgarians brought caused a bit of an uproar. Remus, Sirius, Frank, and Arthur found themselves immune, or nearly immune to the effects of the gorgeous women on the pitch. The younger, unwed males were not so lucky. The spell was broken when Charlie almost nose-dived from the box in order to get closer. Ginny rolled her eyes and lamented the strong genes her father had obviously failed to pass on to any of his offspring except her. Hermione laughed, both at her and at the way Harry and Draco were drooling a bit. After that, the game started and they just stood in the stands and let the moment wash over them, basking in the glory of being young and at the largest sporting event of the year. Everything around them convinced them that, for that moment in time, nothing bad could ever happen again.

* * *

"What do you mean they should have won? Ireland was up by enough before the game even started!" Neville yelled at Ron.

After the game they all found their way back into the three tents. The little children were playing in the smallest one, next to where the adults were having something to drink. Even Tonks joined them, a reason Luna, Ginny and Hermione couldn't guess why. Bill and Charlie had abandoned the lot after the game to celebrate with old classmates.

All of the Hogwarts students piled into the tent on the furthest side. Their pile of Butterbeer was half empty and their laughter floating from the tent.

"Will you both stop going on about it," Luna said with a sigh. "Logically, it shouldn't matter to either of you since it isn't your lives that will have an affect from the outcome of the game. All teams next year will start at zero."

Hermione laughed.

"Luna," Harry sighed, "You'll never understand unless it matters-nevermind."

"Let's change the subject, shall we?" Ginny said wrapping her arms around George's neck.

"What did you have in mind, lil' sis?" George smirked.

"I don't know big brother number five."

"Is that an order or a ranking?" Fred yelled.

"Order, honestly." Ginny sighed. "Draco, what were you saying about this school year? Besides the fact that you're going to mope about this whole baby ordeal."

* * *

The screaming changed for them at that moment in time. The little children who were still playing didn't notice it at first. Nor did the teens. Still in their high spirits from the games. It was like a light switch went off for the adults.

"Little ones, go find your mums, now." Arthur Weasley screeched loud enough for all to hear. "Where the devil are those older ones!"

"In the other tent," Rigel cried, finding Hestia's hand. "What's going on Uncle Arthur?"

"Everything will be alright. It's just some people causing trouble. You go on home," Arthur directed as he led the teens out of the tent. "You lot run for the forest, you'll be safer there. I'll send the older boys that direction when they show up. They can apparate you lot out then."

The teens didn't need any more incentive to bolt. The screaming they had been ignoring was now too insistent. They ran for the woods, not caring to stop for anyone, their own safety at the forefront of their minds. Harry fell behind, but no one noticed for several minutes in their blind panic.

"Wait!" Neville screamed, the first to notice Harry's absence. "We have to go back! Harry's not here!"

"You lot wait here," Fred said, stuttering to a stop. "We'll keep going. If you don't find him soon, keep moving. He's a big lad, he can take care of himself."

With that, Fred grabbed Hermione by the hand and continued to lead her into the forest.

"Fred, let go! Why didn't we stop, we're going to lose everyone?" Hermione gasped several minutes later, struggling to keep up with the tall redhead.

"They're all fine, it's you that we have to keep safe," Fred bit out.

"What do you mean, it's me?" Hermione stopped dead in her tracks, resulting in her falling over when Fred kept walking.

"You're a Muggleborn and wizards like that, they hate your kind. They think you stole your magic or some shit. They won't bother the rest of us too bad, but you…."

"Why are you the one telling me this? Why didn't Professor McGonagall warn me that this was a possibility?" Hermione asked, her need to understand overriding her need for safety.

"Because, the war was supposed to be over. Dumbledore won't let Aunt Minnie warn Muggleborns about this shit. It hasn't really been a problem, so we didn't say anything. Harry's mum went through the same thing when she was in school. There are quite a few purebloods that can't fathom your ability to tie your shoes, let alone outperform every student in Hogwarts. So, we have to keep moving," Fred explained hastily. Then, he continued dragging Hermione further from the group.

Minutes later, the Dark Mark appeared in the sky. Fred panicked, not knowing what to do next. George and Ginny stumbled upon them, followed by Ron, Neville, and Draco.

"Where's Harry?" Hermione asked, looking up. "And what's that?"

"That," Fred started.

"Is the Dark Mark," George finished.

"It's the sign of Lord Voldemort," Neville continued. "It means his followers were here and they were the ones that caused the chaos."

"Oh," was all Hermione managed to get out.

"We should head back now. That usually means they've left," Draco said, shaking a bit. "At least…. At least that's what…That's how Mum explained it."

"It's okay," Neville said, patting his shoulder comfortingly.

"Let's head back. See if we can't find Harry along the way," Ginny said, taking George's hand to lead the gang towards the chaos.

The field was now a mess. Tents were on fire, food was displaced all over the ground. It looked as if something came through the air, tossed it like a salad and threw it down like a toddler would.

The teens split apart, attempting to find their friend. Their screams echoed through the air, almost mockingly.

"Guys!" Ginny yelled picking up a wand from the ground. Neville, Ron, and Draco rushed over to her. "Here's Harry's wand." She told them as her face went pale with worry.

"He has to be close," Ron told her, continuing in the direction she had.

The sound of crackling wood was the first thing Harry heard. Besides his forehead throbbing in pain, and not because of the voices he was hearing. He quickly, too quickly sat up, groaned. "Over here!" He yelled into the wind.

Finally, they had found him. Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck, greeting him. Hermione, Fred, and George caught up to them, all relieved.

"Harry, here's your wand. Why are you clear back here? We thought you were with us." Ginny asked, confused.

"What, couldn't keep up, fatty?" Draco smirked.

"Naw, I was too busy staring at the light show your daddy orchestrated," Harry shot back.

"You forgot, my father is in Azkaban. How could he have orchestrated this?" Draco sneered, one eyebrow raised.

"I didn't forget, I'm just assuming," Harry quipped. Draco looked as though he were about to respond when a group of adults, mostly Aurors, came onto the scene.

"What are all you doing here?" A tall, black man glared.

"What one of you did this!" A small pudgy man bellowed.

"Which one of us," Hermione corrected.

"None of us, " Fred said, putting his hand over her mouth. "We came back to find our friend. We're the Potter, Wealsey, Longbottom and Malfoy children."

"Did you see who conjured it?" The man asked, lowering his wand.

"No, we didn't. We were too busy trying to get to safety," George informed them.

"Whose wand is this?" Another Auror asked. "It's at the scene, so we have to test it."

"It's mine," Harry spoke up. "It fell out of my pocket when I was running."

"Why didn't you have it in your hand?" The Auror questioned.

"And get charged with underage magic? No thanks," Harry scoffed, crossing his arms.

"Kings, that's enough," Sirius said, bursting through the crowd. "What's going on, Prongslet?"

"My wand fell out of my pocket. Now these guys want to know if it shot the Dark Mark into the sky," Harry replied, gesturing at the Aurors.

"That's ridiculous. Why would you have done that?" Sirius scoffed. "More importantly, your trace would have triggered something at the Ministry and they would have sent a notice by now, if it had been you."

"No need to call the lawyers yet, we've not even done Priori on it yet," Kingsley laughed.

"Uh, they just did," Harry said, pointing to where the pudgy Auror had just performed the spell.

"It says this wand was used to cast the _Morsmordre_ ," he announced to the crowd around them. "Would you like to explain your movements again, young man? This time, no lying."

"I told you! I didn't do it! My wand fell out of my pocket. I turned around to find it, searched for a long time, the Dark Mark went up, then Ginny found my wand on the ground," Harry shouted, throwing his hands in the air.

"Don't bring me into this!" Ginny shouted, breaking away from her brothers.

"You're a Weasley, we know you didn't do it," Kingsley said, waving her off.

"Oh, but Harry is under suspicion because I raised him?" Sirius asked, cocking his eyebrow in a challenging way.

"He is Harry Potter," Arthur Weasley said, running to his children, clapping the twins on the back for a job well done. "Why would Harry conjure the Dark Mark? Not when the person who made it killed his parents! I'm sure Harry would be the last suspect on the list, Crouch."

"Bartimus Crouch! That's why you look familiar!" Sirius shouted. "Isn't your son stuck in Azkaban because you were a crappy father?"

"Black, shut up. You're only going to make it worse!" Auror Moody announced his presence to the group. "Now, let's get this squared away. Harry, did ya lose yer wand because it was in yer back pocket?"

"Yeah," Harry said sheepishly.

"A simple mistake by a young wizard. I blame his upbringing," Kingsley teased.

"Eh, he knows better," Moody waved Kingsley off as Sirius made a rude hand gesture at the laughing wizard.

"It's late, let us just take the children home, there could still be Death Eaters around," Arthur sighed. There were several shouts of protest, especially from the twins, about being called 'children,' but they were all ignored.

"That sounds fine. Potter had nothing to do with this. To think so is completely unprofessional and alarmist. Black, Weasley, take the adolescents and get out of here. If I need more information, I'll have the Longbottoms interview you. The rest of you, get to work processing this scene and quit spouting off wild theories," Moody demanded, banging his cane on the ground.

With that, everyone jumped to do as they were instructed, eager to put this terrifying night behind them.

* * *

Gabs: So, we did not post as soon as we thought we would. Still gonna blame real life cause it's true.

Kat: It really is. I've got like, two papers left for this semester...then a full semester of Grad School this summer. Then, you know, actual work. Adulting sucks.

Gabs: So, updates will sporadic as adulting takes time, effort, and brain cells.

Kat: Today was also the first day we saw each other since our last post. Maybe reviews might push us along. We do have part of the next chapter written.

Gabs: We own nothing. We're poor twenty-somethings. Pity us.

XOXO

Gabs & Kat


	30. Chapter 30- Nothing Can Go Wrong

_September 1, 1994_

"The Tri-Wizard Tournament? But isn't that banned? How did you find out about this, anyway?" Harry questioned.

"Severus, of course. Overheard him bitching about 'more security' and 'now Karkaroff's going to be skulking about.' Then he said, 'Tri-Wizard Tournament' and I figured everything out," Draco bragged.

"You had to wait for Snape to literally say what the thing was before you figured it out? Quite the detective there, Sherlock," Hermione sneered.

"Who's Sherlock?" Draco asked.

"Who's Sherlock!? Who's Sherlock!?" Harry shouted with indignation. "What the bloody hell do you mean 'Who's Sherlock'?!"

Hermione and Harry spent the rest of the train ride giving their pureblood friends and education in all things muggle media. When Hermione commented that if Harry already knew this, why didn't they? Harry just allowed that they weren't as brilliant as him. Insults were quickly interspersed, entertaining the teens until they arrived at Hogwarts for another year.

* * *

The only change in classes was so predictable it wasn't even a change. Former Auror Moody was teaching Defense classes. Professor Moody ushered the fourth year Slytherins and Gryffindors into his classroom, his magical eye roaming over them. He scoffed as a few Slytherins walked in and Harry noted that their parents were convicted Death Eaters.

"We'll be startin' with Unforgivables. Who can tell me why they're called that?" Moody asked as the last students settled themselves in their seats. Hermione's hand went straight into the air.

"Which one are you?" Moody asked, his enchanted eye landing on her.

"Granger, Sir. Hermione Granger," Hermione replied.

"Gonna tell us the answer or not, Granger?" Moody questioned.

"Unforgivables are called such because they are viewed as unforgivable in the eyes of the general public, Sir," Hermione answered.

"Very good. 5 points to Gryffindor. Can anyone else tell me what exactly these curses are? You, blondie," Moody said, pointing his cane at Draco.

"Um… Imperius, Sir?" Draco answered hesitantly.

"It will be important to note that, unless otherwise stated, I ask the questions and you lot do the answering. So, one more time, Malfoy, if you please. Oh, and this time try to sound less like a coward. Your father already has the Malfoy market on that," Moody instructed.

"Imperius curse, Sir," Draco gritted out.

"Interesting you should choose that one, Malfoy. If I remember correctly, your daddy tried to use that to escape Azkaban. Now, Longbottom, tell me another," Moody commanded, his eye backflipping into his skull to find Neville.

"Cru-cruciatus, Sir," Neville stuttered.

"Ah yes, you know all about that curse, don't you?" Moody said, this time, more sympathetic. "Good your parents avoided it last war and all. Potter, you might as well round this out. Tell us all about the last curse," Moody said, turning on the boy.

"Avada Kedavra, Sir. The Killing Curse. And before you say anything, yeah, Voldemort did get my parents with it," Harry said, his tone clipped as he tried so hard to be respectful.

"Very good, Potter, but you forgot to mention one other part: That you're the sole survivor in history of the Killing Curse," Moody needled.

"Nothing like getting a scar on my head and a lifetime of issues, Sir," Harry quipped.

"Now, let's see these in action. The Ministry wants you to wait until you're a sixth year, as they don't think you'll be ready to handle them until then. I think we just proved that is utter shite. At least three of the students in this room faced these curses before they turned two. I'm sure a group of fourth years like yourselves can handle seeing them," Moody instructed, waving his wand and summoning a jar of spiders.

What happened next would traumatize the students for the rest of the year. For a light wizard, Alastor Moody was incredibly proficient in the three darkest curses, as classified by the Ministry. He explained as he hurled his _Imperioused_ spider about, that many Death Eaters were successful in escaping Azkaban when claiming to be under this curse. His false eye landed on Theodore Nott as he said this, then swept across the entire Slytherin group.

Moody ignored Neville's green face as he moved on to torture his spider. He explained the concept and that it was entirely possible to drive a witch or wizard insane with a well placed _Cruicio_. Several students, not just Neville, started feeling very ill, knowing their parents were familiar with one side or the other of this curse.

Finally, Moody simply flicked his wand and said, " _Avada Kedavra_."

No one moved. In the moments following the demonstration, the students were afraid their professor was cracked and would turn their wand on them. These fears were unfounded, yet totally realistic in the minds of the average fourteen-year-old.

" _Avada Kedavra_. Simple as that. You don't even particularly have to mean it. With a _crucio_ , intent is half the power. That's why Voldemort's the last person you want to be tortured by. And mark my words, kiddies, he's back. He's back and he won't give a rat's arse if you're 'of age' or not. So, you'd do best to prepare yourselves. Class dismissed," Moody warned, flicking his wand and opening the door. The slightly terrified fourth years gathered their things quickly and scurried as silently as possible from the tense atmosphere.

"I do know one thing," Neville announced as the group left the Defense classroom. "That's not my Uncle Moody."

* * *

 **The student's fear of Professor Moody only increased a few days later, during on of Draco and Harry's now infamous slanging matches.**

"Maybe if you would start following the rules in class, we all wouldn't have detention," Harry gripped. "It isn't like Moody is going to use an unforgivable curse on us!"

"Who knows, that little display in class didn't exactly scream 'I'm an Auror,'" Draco said standing in front of Harry. Neville and Ron trying to pull their friends away from the other.

"And you would know what an Auror would like like?" Harry scoffed, literally going toe-to-toe with Draco.

Draco set his jaw as he pulled out his wand. "Have something to say about my family Potter? Last time I checked, my family raised you instead of the disgrace of blood family you have."

"My family isn't filled with murders and elitist arseholes," Harry said pulling for his wand.

From the other side of the courtyard, Ginny and Luna watched, like the rest of the school, as the two friends embarrassed themselves. Ginny groaned, rushing over to grab at Harry's robes, breaking him off in the middle of another insult. "Ron, get him out of here," Ginny told Harry, taking his wand from his hand.

After another glare, Harry turned his back to his friend, walking away.

"Figures you'd listen to a Weasley since they are the only ones who can tolerate you and your hellacious attitude!" Draco yelled at him his wand still in hand.

The rest happened faster than anyone could comprehend. Before Harry and Ron could turn around, Draco had been transformed into a ferret. There were only two reactions from the bystanders: laughter or shock.

"You never bring your wand to someone who has their back to you!" Moody yelled as Malfoy/ferret bounced in the air.

"Get McGonagall," Neville told Ginny, watching the scene. Before he even finished, Ginny was running away.

It only took a moment for McGonagall to find the scene. Harry and Ron were laughing as Neville looked like he was going to lose his lunch as Draco bounced up and down in the air.

"Alastor! We never use transfiguration on a student! Dumbledore must have told you that!" she yelled, transforming Draco back into a human.

"He may have mentioned it," Moody scuffed.

"Miss. Weasley, Mr. Longbottom, get your friend to the hospital wing. Everyone else, get to class!" McGonagall roared.

"I reiterate," Neville said, following Ginny, leading Draco to the infirmary, "that is not my Uncle Moody."

* * *

 _October 30, 1994_

When the Beauxbaton carriage fell from the sky, Hermione and Ginny gasped, but Luna wasn't a bit surprised.

"Just wait till you see the Durmstrang entrance," Luna said, staring vaguely over Hermione's shoulder.

"Durmstrang?" Hermione asked as the Beauxbaton girls ran past them, shivering in the early fall wind of Scotland. "Why are they underdressed? Didn't their Headmistress warn them about the weather around here?"

"She most certainly did not!" One of them, a gorgeous older girl, shouted, running into the warmth of the Great Hall.

"That's rude of her," Ginny scoffed, staring at the giant woman speaking with Dumbledore.

"Is that… It's Durmstrang. In the Black Lake," Hermione shouted, distracted at the sight of the ship now anchored on the shore.

Durmstrang may have been known to adults as the 'Dark School of Europe,' but in the fall of 1994, it became popularly known as the 'School of Hotties' amongst the teen girls of Hogwarts and the visiting Beauxbaton. As Viktor Krum led the charge off the boat, giggles could be heard all over the courtyard.

"You were right, Ginny. This is going to be a great year," Hermione giggled as Viktor Krum winked at them.

"I can't wait!" Ginny laughed. "Maybe we can talk him into going flying with us!"

"Oh, honestly. Is that all you think about? What if he doesn't always want to be an international Quidditch star?" Hermione's demeanor changed suddenly. "There is more to life than catching a snitch, you know."

"I know that. I'm the only Weasley at school that knows that " Ginny rolled her eyes.

"You do have a point," Hermione tapped her chin ponderously.

"Think too hard and you'll let the Nargles infest your brain," Luna informed Hermione.

"Whatever you say, Luna," Hermione replied, refusing to understand the Luna's worldview.

The girls followed the crowd of staring students inside, ready to see what this tournament would bring.

* * *

"No one under 17. Did you hear that 'Mione, no one under 17? There's no way this can backfire," Harry said joyfully.

"'No way this can backfire'? Harry, I can think of at least 15 ways this can backfire. I'm sure, at this moment, the twins have at least 12% of a plan to make this 'age-line' their plaything!" Hermione ranted as they headed up to Gryffindor Tower.

"Right-o, Granger! We've got a plan in the works!" Fred and George confirmed, blowing past the fourth year Gryffindors. "Has anyone seen Ginny?"

"She's with Luna, getting in some pranks, I believe," Neville informed the group quietly.

"Of course, she is," Fred said with pride.

"She's one of the family," George wiped away a fake tear of joy.

"Oi, what am I, chopped liver?" Ron scowled.

"Naw, you're just Harry's nancy-boy sidekick," Fred shrugged dismissively.

"Now, twin-o-mine, let's find the girls and get on with Quidditch team shenanigans," George suggested, and away they went, plotting the first big party of the year.

"Those two know how to boost the confidence of everyone they meet, don't they?" Seamus asked, staring at the twins' retreating backs.

"I'd say you get used to it, but I've been living with them for 14 years and I still wish they'd succeeded in losing me Diagon Alley. At least then I could have been placed with some family that has an excuse not to know my name," Ron said, revealing more bitterness than normal.

"And to think, Draco's afraid of being replaced by one sibling," Harry said, staring at his best friend. "I think he must have been an only child in another reality."

"Oh sure, and Dumbledore succeeded in leaving you with your nutty aunt and uncle, where you were abused and neglected until you finally came to Hogwarts," Hermione sneered, smacking Harry upside his head. "This is why alternate realities aren't real, no matter how much trash science fiction Sirius lets you watch. It's ridiculous."

"Oh come off it, 'Mione! You just hate Doctor Who because it's in reruns until the BBC pulls it's head out its arse!" Harry defended, launching the wizarding teens into yet another muggle based argument, setting the tone for the year.

* * *

The age line was set by Dumbledore. That was enough of a reason for Fred and George as anything else. That a thousand galleons went to the winner was a mere afterthought, or so they told themselves. Hermione was there, watching the proceedings, judging the students with her ever-critical eye. If they weren't trying so hard to get in themselves, they would be there with her, making bets about who the three champions would be.

They burst into the Great Hall to the applause of their school mates. This was for all of the sixth years that were born after Halloween. For all the students that weren't 'of age' on a technicality. As Professor Moody accurately pointed out, the war didn't care about age, so this mere game shouldn't either. Why were school children being allowed to take risks that most adults were afraid of?

"It's not going to work," Hermione sing-songed, closing her book.

"Oh," Fred started, afraid that the intuitive witch was right.

"And why do you think that?" George finished, settling down beside her.

"Because," Hermione scoffed, then collected herself, "Dumbledore created that age line. Even the two of you have to respect the kind of power he can wield if he wants to. Of course, we won't debate why this is the time he chooses to use his strength."

"Why don't you think we can beat it with simple aging potions?" Fred needled.

"Because it's too simple. Anyone could come up with that. Aging yourself will be a dead giveaway. You'd end up being too old to be a student," Hermione explained.

"Ah, but that's where we win, Granger," George smirked.

"We're only aging ourselves up to 17," Fred finished.

"And what, exactly, are you going to do about your magical cores?" Hermione questioned.

"Just watch," The twins said in unison, not wanting to think about what she'd just implied.

They twisted their arms together, throwing back the age potion like shots of firewhiskey after a Quidditch game. They didn't appear to age at all, which was the point of so slight an aging potion. They crossed the line successfully to the cheers of their fellow sixth years. Together, they tossed their names into the Goblet, ready for a shot at glory.

At first, it seemed like everything was perfect. After those precious few seconds of success, the Goblet lit itself on fire and tossed the burnt bits of their names back out at them. Then, to add insult to injury, they were tossed out of the circle as old men. The crowd erupted into shouts and cheers as the two wrestled with each other, trying to assign blame for their failure. Hermione Granger, however, sat in the melee, smirking at the two as if a queen amused by the court jesters. "I warned you," was all she said, returning to her studies.

* * *

 _Halloween, 1994_

"I can't believe Hagrid fancies himself in love with Madame Maxime!" Ron exclaimed as he, Harry, and Hermione walked away from Hagrid's hut after their semi-regular meeting with their favorite groundskeeper and second favorite professor. (Professor McGonagall obviously came first in their hearts, no matter how strict she was.)

"I can't believe he thought the blast-end skrewts were an effective teaching tool," Hermione rolled her eyes. "I mean, is anyone _really_ surprised that they are killing each other off?"

"Oh Hermione, you're just upset because there's no research material on them," Harry laughed lightly. "Now, let's get back up to the school so we can see what poor chum is going to risk death so I don't have to this year!

* * *

The loud chattering of supper was silenced by Dumbledore tapping his wand on the podium at the front of the Great Hall. Students quieted quickly, wanting to know who would be their champions. The Goblet of Fire sparked and tossed out a bit of singed paper.

"The first champion is Viktor Krum from Durmstrang!" Dumbledore announced clearly to the room. Viktor looked pleased but unsurprised as his fellow classmates clapped him on the back and congratulated him.

"Quiet! Quiet! The next champion from Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour!" Dumbledore's second announcement was met with even more cheers than before. The female population was apparently surprised and pleased with the second competitor.

"Finally, from Hogwarts, Cedric Diggory!" Hufflepuff deafened the crowd with their shouts of joy. The three champions stood up and swaggered their way towards the front of the room. Just as they exited through a side door into a separate chamber for their debriefing, the goblet lit up one last time. The piece of paper that fluttered out landed in Dumbledore's hand innocently at first. Dumbledore looked at it, but whatever was written on the slip of paper made his face turn purple with rage.

"Harry Potter," was all he had to say for the previous atmosphere to disappear and for silence to fill the hall. "Harry Potter!" Dumbledore repeated with more malice. "Harry Potter! Didja put your name in the Goblet of Fire!"

Dumbledore hunted Harry's face through the sea of students, going from table to table as if he wouldn't be sitting with Gryffindor on this night.

Harry's head dropped to the table as all he could say was, "Shit."

* * *

Gabs: Yay! Posted faster than we thought it would!

Kat: Yay one more paper to go! For this semester!

Gabs: You made a life choice. You said, "I want more money, Gabs. I'm going to get a Masters." This was all your own doing.

Kat: On a better note, there are 15.5 days left of school with students!

Gabs: Yay, Kat! I've got three months until I'm free.

Kat: I'll come see you. *Insert sarcasm*I looove soil sample and talking about our story in the middle of a field. So, thank you for all of the wonderful reviews and adds.

Gabs: So many adds! So quickly! And the reviews! They were gold!

Kat: Thus the fast update. Keep'm coming.

Gabs: We own nothing. Not a thing. Pity us. Or review. It's the same thing, really.

XOXO

Gabs & Kat


	31. Chapter 31- November 1st, 1994

_November 1, 1994_

"Calm down, Black!" Hestia hissed, following behind her husband in the halls of Hogwarts.

"Calm down? Calm DOWN!" Sirius yelled. "That old git is setting Harry up to die! After everything Minnie and I have done to protect him! I will not calm down!"

"Calm down, Mr. Black," came McGonagall's sharp demanded.

"Yes, Ma'am," Sirius said, stopping in his tracks as McGonagall stood in front of the Head Master's office.

"Ah, Mister Black, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Dumbledore asked pleasantly.

"To what do you… Are you fucking mad?" Sirius asked, completely serious.

"Language, Siri, language!" Hestia yelled, holding her head like she was in pain.

"This isn't some children's book you're reading to the twins, Hes!" Sirius growled. "This is my godson's life!"

"You don't growl at me, Sirius Black," Hestia snapped.

"As entertaining as this look into your marital life is, can we get on with it?" McGonagall asked, directing their attention back to the matter at hand.

"Yes, Mister Black, why are you here?" Dumbledore asked jovially.

"Why is my fourteen-year-old godson in your Merlin forsaken tournament of death!?" Sirius yelled straight in Dumbledore's face.

"That is an interesting question you pose, Mister Black," Dumbledore answered calmly. "Could you shed some light on the subject?"

"Could I… You are crazy, aren't you? Unlike you, I know the dangers of the Tri-Wizard Tournament," Sirius scolded.

"I do understand the dangers of the tournament," Dumbledore explained. "Now, did you help Harry get into the tournament?"

"I did no such thing! Your age line was supposed to be enough!" Sirius yelled.

"I see," Dumbledore said, looking away.

"Speaking of, where is my godson?" Sirius asked.

"He's in an interview with Rita Skeeter of the _Daily Prophet_ ," Dumbledore replied.

"He's in- Shit this day keeps getting worse! You're the worst administrator in the history of this school! And that's saying something since Phineas Black used to be the headmaster! You don't leave fourteen-year-olds alone with reporters! Even the ones that media trained like Harry!" Sirius ranted, turning to leave the headmaster's office.

"This conversation isn't over, Albus. We'll discuss this more after we've rescued Harry from the clutches of that vile woman," McGonagall added, following Sirius away.

"Miss Jones, aren't you going to follow your husband?" Dumbledore asked.

"It's been Missus Black for some time now, and no, I won't be. Sirius has that situation handled, and Minerva has Sirius handled. It's time you remember why Black women, even the ones that marry into the family, are the ones you should fear," Hestia replied, an evil glint in her eye.

* * *

Rita Skeeter had been known for wanting the first scoop on everything. The Twi-Wizard Tournament wasn't an exception. As the four competitors stood together having their retinas burned, she took her quill and parchment out.

"Before we begin, can I have a few moments with Harry. You know, a heartfelt piece on our youngest champion," She smiled.

"No," Harry said, taking his wand and walking away.

"But Deary," she said shooing off the other Champions.

"No, I have better things to do," Harry said walking off. Rita quickly grabbed his arm with red, talon-like claws and shoved him into a broom closet.

"This will do."

"It's a broom closet," Harry glared.

"Exactly, now wouldn't it be tragic if you happened to be locked in here."

"Who would think of something as cruel as that?" Harry asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Me," Rita said, smiling a huge smile, flicking her wand and locking the door.

"How about we just skip to the part where I leave, yeah?" Harry said.

"Now, now, sit," Rita said forcing him down onto an overturned bucket. "Let's talk about the heroic attempt of Professor McGonagall and Sirius Black saving you from a life of destitute with muggles and muggley things."

"That's the best word you've got?" Harry laughed. "One of my best mates is a muggle, you know."

"Back to the point, Mr. Potter," Rita said, pulling out her quick quill. "How do you think your parents would feel if they knew that their only child they died trying to save was in a tournament that could leave him squashed to a pulp?"

"I'm sure my father would be proud," Harry said folding his arms.

"And your dear mother," She asked, her quill scribbling away.

"My eyes are not sparkling with the ghosts of my past," Harry corrected, snapping Rita's Quik-Quote-Quill in half. "You have to be the most unprofessional reported I've had the displeasure of working with. And I've worked with plenty, I'm the Boy-Who-Lived."

"You'll pay for this Potter," Skeeter hissed, not seeing the door open.

"Not today, he won't," Sirius answered, grabbing Harry by the arm and yanking him out. "Also, you'll not be interviewing him again without the consent of the Black family press team. And his solicitor. Do you understand?"

Rita didn't respond, but she did start plotting her revenge. Now, she just had to get the information she wanted.

* * *

 _Team Potter_

"Auror Moody is an auror!" Harry ranted. "There is no possible way to-"

"You are basing your whole theory on the fact that there wasn't enough time for Neville to send an owl to his parents, have them read the note, and have an owl fly back to Hogwarts before you fought with Draco like a prat?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"Hermione! You're supposed to be on my side!" Harry exclaimed, shocked.

"Hey! I'm a free agent! In fact, all three of us girls are! There is not enough evidence to support either of your theories, so until one of you comes up with some empirical data, leave us out of your lover's quarrel," Hermione said, holding her hands up in mock innocence.

"Yeah, this is all wonderful," Ron interrupted, arms crossed and a pout on his face. "I just want to know one thing. How'd you do it, Harry?"

"Do what?" Harry asked, the fight leaving him completely.

"Did you bribe an older student to put your name in?" Ron persisted.

"What?" Harry repeat unintelligently.

"Ron," Hermione said, glaring at the redhead, "is under the impression that you broke a vital rule of friendship when you entered your name in the Goblet without him."

"Ron! You can't honestly think I did this to myself, can you?" Harry asked.

"Yeah! I do! It's just like you! Come up with a way to break the rules, then think only of yourself!" Ron accused, not inaccurately.

"I do not!" Harry slung back, hurt. "You're just jealous 'cause you want to win your family enough money to make it through the year without having to sell one of their kids to afford Christmas dinner!"

Ron didn't say anything to that. He let his fist do the talking. Harry, knowing what he said was wrong before it even left his mouth, let Ron hit him square in the jaw. Harry lay on the floor as Ron stormed out of Hagrid's hut. He reflected that this was what Moony was talking about. Perhaps, he should actually make an attempt at being a better, kinder person.

* * *

 _Team Malfoy_

"Neville, we believe you," Draco said pointing at Ginny. "Did you tell your parents?"

"I did, and they sent him an owl and said he was perfectly fine. They even had lunch together at Hogsmeade last week." Neville sighed. "Said he seemed tired, but overall, fine."

"Is he under an unforgivable? I mean, maybe his lesson was a cry for help." Draco suggested.

"No, my parents would have been able to tell," Neville said, running his hands over his face. "They said McGonagall is keeping a close watch on him."

"So, then McGonagall believes you," Ginny said.

"Yeah, but Dumbledore doesn't believe her," Neville said.

"Because of Potter," Draco hissed.

"Well, that only means one thing," Ginny said setting her quill down, looking at her friends. "We figure this out ourselves. Spy on him. Do you think we could get the map from Harry?"

"Fat chance he would let us look at it, it would prove him wrong." Draco said, rolling his eyes.

"Then that leaves you, Ginny." Neville said with a smile.

"I believe you, I really do, but I don't want to get in the middle of this." Ginny said looking down. "In fact, I refuse. I get it. Harry is a prat, and I'll help because I'm your friend, that's all."

"A little late for that," Draco said standing up. "I'm going to Slytherin, see what everyone else know."

"And get some of your status back?" Neville joked.

"Yeah, that too. We need to set up some meetings in private. You never know when that eye is watching."

* * *

"I need the map," Harry said sitting next to the twins in the common room.

"It'll cost you," George said looking up from the paper.

"How much?"

"A week's worth of chores or three galleons," Fred said opening a ledger.

"Can you charge me for my own map?" Harry huffed.

"Watch us," Fred said, picking up a quill. "Besides, Ginny already beat you to it. She gave us five galleons, but I think we all know where the money came from."

"Draco," Harry hissed.

"No. Selling everyone's underwear. Genius really. Wish we would have thought of it ourselves." George said, nodding his head in approval for their sister's business.

"I've got to put a lock on that drawer."

* * *

"Harry James Potter! I'm going to murder you!" Ginny screamed, sending most of the Gryffindors scurrying to the edges of the common room. Ginny had six older brothers, so the Weasley temper was well known in the tower.

"What have I done now?" Harry asked warily.

"'So poor your family will have to sell one of the kids in order to afford Christmas.' Sound familiar," Ginny yelled, _yelled,_ in Harry's face. Harry flinched.

"I...I… I didn't mean it, I swear, Ginny. It just sort of came out. Ron said some hateful things to me and I reacted." Harry tried to defend himself.

"Angry words are sober thoughts," Ginny retorted.

"You're thinking of drunken words," Harry said foolishly.

"That- that- _Bat Bogey_!" Ginny yelled, flicking her wand and leaving the tower. She turned around and added, "Don't you dare insult my family, Potter. Watch yourself," she said between her teeth.

That was how Harry learned the true meaning of fear.

* * *

 _The Boy-Who-Lived to be Hogwarts Champion_

 _Dear readers, you remember that this newspaper reported the reintroduction of the Tri-Wizard Tournament in September. On Halloween, Hogwarts hosted delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang schools. Champions for each school were chosen: Cedric Diggory of Hufflepuff to represent Hogwarts, Fleur Delacour to represent Beauxbaton, and the illustrious Viktor Krum to represent Durmstrang._

 _The twist in this fascinating story is that Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, was also named Champion in a twist of fate that no one at Hogwarts, or in the Black family, can seem to explain. This reporter interviewed Mr. Potter in an attempt to expose his plan. Said interview was disrupted by Sirius Black, head of the Black family and Potter's guardian._

 _That's not the only scandal Potter has involved himself in. An undisclosed source revealed that Potter and young Miss Ginevra Weasley had a lover's quarrel in the middle of Gryffindor tower after Potter made some unseemly statements about the financial security of the Weasley family. Miss Hermione Granger, a muggleborn close to Potter, was seen comforting him as he sneezed what appeared to be bats. Weasley then seemed to find comfort in the arms of one Draco Malfoy._

" _They spend all their free time together, the four of them. It's so hard to tell who's going with who," an anonymous Slytherin student confided in this reporter._

" _Last week, Potter and Weasley were together, now it looks like Granger is moving in on him and Weasley's moved on to Malfoy," a Ravenclaw student commented._

" _Look, all that really matters is that Cedric wins and Potter finally learns that he can't steal the spotlight every year," Ernie Macmillian reported._

 _Looks like it will be an interesting year for the Potter scion. This reporter only wishes him the very best of luck on his challenges ahead._

* * *

Kat: 4.0, baby! I just had to give up my life and part of my sanity.

Gabs: And part of my life and part of my sanity.

Kat: No, that went to soil sampling.

Gabs: And your grad classes.

Kat: There were only five papers…

Gabs: Four of which were on grammar and language. That's six papers too many.

Kat: Thank you to all of you who reviewed. Part of the reason this chapter is late is because we stopped, slowed the story down, and plotted the majority of this book.

Gabs: I'm to blame for asshole Harry this chapter. Hopefully this event will be enough to get his personality back on track. You lot seem to think that's what needs to happen.

Kat: I voted to take it out, but well, we figured out when asshole Harry leaves for real..well, mostly.

Gabs: We own nothing, you love us, we love reviews, the end.

XOXO

Gabs & Kat


	32. Chapter 32- The Great Divide

_November 2, 1994_

"So, I need help," Harry said, confronting Hermione, Ginny, and Luna in the courtyard where they were studying.

"You don't even know what the task is, how could we help you?" Hermione asked, looking up from her book.

"Not with the task," Harry clarified, ducking his head and creating patterns in the dirt.

"Well then, I'm out. I'm still pissed at you, Potter," Ginny said, gathering her things and storming away.

"What do you need help with?" Luna asked, ignoring Ginny's outburst.

"I can't talk to other humans without being a total prat," Harry informed the remaining girls.

"Are you also going to tell us that the sky is blue and water is wet?" Hermione asked, not even looking up from her book this time.

"Hermione, please. You have to help learn how to be a better person," Harry begged.

"Harry, you're a good person. You just have a problem expressing yourself," Luna shook her head. "Let's you and I go have a chat for a bit."

"Okay…" Harry replied, unsure of what would happen when Luna took his hand and led him away.

"That's an interesting pairing," Fred commented, coming up behind the brunette witch.

"It's not a pairing, it's a no-nonsense, hardcore lesson in politeness," Hermione replied, holding her hand out. "Do you have a blueprint or recipe for me to look over?"

"That we do," George said, handing her a piece of parchment.

"Puking Pastilles?" Hermione wrinkled her nose. "That sounds disgusting."

"It's a means to get you out of class. Of course, it's disgusting." Lee laughed.

"I'll look this over, but it doesn't seem safe," Hermione commented.

"No, the nosebleed nougats weren't safe. These are fine. You can run out of things to throw up before you die. Not so much with blood." Fred informed her.

"I'll look at this, but I still say it's dangerous," Hermione rolled her eyes.

* * *

"Potter!" Draco shouted, catching Harry's attention by flashing a Cedric Diggory badge at him in potions the next day. "Some of us support the real Hogwarts champion!"

"Quit being a wanker, Malfoy," Harry rolled his eyes, trying to avoid a conflict.

"You should just drop out. Oh wait, you can't. Maybe you can cheat your way out of this like you cheated your way in," Draco needled.

"I didn't cheat my way in, Malfoy, so I can't cheat my way out of it," Harry said through gritted teeth.

"Maybe you can get Hermione to do all the work for you, since that what she's been doing since first year anyway," Draco continued.

At that, wands were drawn and hexes were flung. Harry and Draco, being so attuned to each other's fighting style, dodged their curses. An inattentive Hermione and Gregory Goyle were not so lucky. Goyle broke out in boils meant for Draco, while Hermione's teeth grew outrageously long.

"What on earth are you four up to?" Snape asked, staring at the students wishing, not for the first time, that he had not joined the Death Eaters. Had he not made that choice, he may be a potions master, not a teacher.

"He hexed me!" both Draco and Harry yelled at the same time.

"Goyle, the infirmary," Snape said, sending his snake along to get help.

"Oi! What about Mione's teeth!" Harry screamed, gesturing dramatically to his friend.

"I see no difference." Snape instantly regretted his harsh words, true though they may be.

"Moony says I have to be polite to professors. But don't think I won't tell Aunt Minnie about your completely unprofessional comment. And Cissa." Harry glared, leading Hermione out of the room without waiting for permission.

"Hermione! Wait!" Draco said, darting out after them. Hermione turned back, tears in her eyes. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean… I didn't know… I'm sorry."

Hermione didn't say anything, because she couldn't, she just shook her head at him and followed Harry to the infirmary. Madam Pomphrey wouldn't let Harry stay, but he had no desire to return to potions. It would only lead to trouble. Instead, he turned to the common room and wrote out a series of letters before heading to his head of house's office.

* * *

"He said that! He actually said that!" Ginny raved on Hermione's behalf, pacing the courtyard where she, Hermione, and Luna were enjoying the last few warm fall afternoons before winter. Students from all three schools were mingling and staring, having heard what happened in the fourth year Gryffindor/Slytherin potions class.

"He did, and it was hurtful, but the results are great," Hermione commented, smiling back into the mirror she kept around her neck after second year, rubbing her two front teeth.

"Put your newfound vanity aside and be enraged with me!" Ginny said, shaking her friend by the shoulders.

"I think you have that handled for the both of us," Hermione said, putting the mirror down.

"Hey, Ginny, Luna," a fifth-year group of boys said, breaking their conversation.

"Hi," Ginny said stopping her pacing for a moment. A small blush appeared on her face. Luna smiled vaguely in their direction like she knew something they didn't.

The three girls had discovered, as the year went on, that it was very different than the previous two years. Students were talking to them more. Always wanting to sit next to them in class, waving at them, wanting their attention.

The gorgeous blonde haired Beauxbaton champion took the liberty of sitting next to the three, causing the boys staring at them to stare even more. "Eet iz cute, how zey like you." She told them. "I 'eard about your potions professor. 'E was wrong, you know."

" _Merci_ ," Hermione smiled at her.

"Those boys," Luna said, looking at Fleur. "They're just-"

"Older zan you?" She said flipping her long hair.

"They're just being nice," Ginny said, shrugging it off. "It's nothing really."

"Yes, zey are. But eet iz a little more zan zat, don't you zink?"

"She's trying to say you're popular," Hermione said, setting her book down.

"All of you." The blonde went on, smiling. "You remind me of myself. You are friendz with ze two boys fighting, no? Eet must be hard to zee people you care for to fight. All of you."

The three looked at one another before putting their heads down.

"Yes," Luna said, breaking the silence, "We care about everyone."

"Zen don't let zis argument get een between you zree. Value your friendship more zan anything else." Fleur advised.

"We're trying," Hermione smiled wearily.

"Also, 'Ermione, ze new tees are fantastic," Fleur winked, causing several nearby boys, and a few girls, to swoon.

"'Mione!" Fred shouted, blowing past Fleur, not noticing the French beauty. Fleur gave him a look of appreciation. "I heard about Snape, the dirty bastard. Are you ok- Whoa! What happened to your teeth?"

"Are they growing again?" Hermione asked, hand flying to her mouth. Fleur left to rejoin her fan group and flit away.

"No, they-they're smaller than before," Fred stuttered as Lee and George caught up.

"Whoa, 'Moine, nice teeth," George said, sliding in next to his twin.

"So it's noticeable?" Hermione asked, looking worriedly into the mirror.

"Yeah. Isn't that the point?" Ginny asked skeptically.

"Not when you're parents are dentists! They wanted me to do it the muggle way!" Hermione ranted. "Is it hugely noticeable?"

"Look, if you still notice it in a few months, you'll have your answer," Ginny shrugged.

"Are you okay, though?" Fred asked.

"Yes… No offense, but why do you care? Aren't you dating that fifth year Ravenclaw?" Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow in his direction.

"I care because you are my friend, 'Mione. That's why we don't prank you," Fred said.

"Oi!" Ginny said, shooting sparks at her brother. "You prank me all the time! And I'm your favorite! Outside each other, of course."

"Yes, but you're our sister. We have to prank family," Fred allowed.

"Besides, pranking 'Mione would be suicide. She's too brilliant," George covered for his woefully ignorant twin.

* * *

Draco found Hermione studying in the library that evening. He didn't know what she was studying since she was caught up through Christmas Hols, but he knew he 'study face' and she was wearing. Deciding it was worth the risk, he approached her.

"Hermione, please, can we talk?" Draco asked. Hermione looked up at him and he noticed. "Oh, well, at least you made it work out for you."

"Yeah, I guess I should thank you for that bit." Hermione resumed reading.

"No, Hermione, you shouldn't. You shouldn't thank me for hexing you. You should punch me or hex me back. Yell, if you want. Anything." Draco offered.

"Harry didn't enter himself in the tournament. There is no way an underaged witch or wizard could have done it. Fred and George failed. That means someone is setting up Harry for failure, or death. Yet, you provoke him and hurl insults and hexes in the corridors." Hermione said, ignoring his pleas.

"I know he didn't do it, I'm just tired of that wanker getting into these situations. I mean, I would like a chance to try for glory, especially odds off, underaged, ill-equipped glory." Draco said, lightly kicking a nearby bookshelf.

"I'm sure you'll have your chance at it, I just hope it ends well," Hermione said, the statement less comforting than she intended.

"Anyway, I just wanted to apologize. I meant for Harry to get that kind of painful ending, not you," Draco said, shrugging his shoulder.

"I forgive you, if only because you're man enough to apologize. I'm sure Harry won't apologize to Goyle for his hex." Hermione replied. Draco nodded, not sure how to respond. They continued to sit in silence for a few seconds before Draco turned on his heel and left the library feeling substantially better.

* * *

A week after her interviews, Rita Skeeter's article came out. Cedric, Fleur, and Viktor felt left out, slighted at being sideshows in the Harry Potter Circus. Harry and Draco were upset at the insinuations made by the article. No one, however, was as angry as the Wonder Witches, Ginny Weasley, and Hermione Granger. No one.

"I mean, no one here is going to be surprised that Rita picked up on you, Harry and Draco, but adding me into this mess?" Hermione huffed, throwing the paper down over her morning meal.

"Welcome to my life," Ginny shrugged, taking a drink of her juice. "I just hope my mum doesn't take it seriously."

Hermione gave her a pointed look. "You're mother takes everything Rita Skeeter writes seriously, you know that."

Harry picked that moment to enter the Great Hall alone. Many students looked up from their morning meals/papers to give him a pointed look.

"What are they staring at?" Draco's voice came from behind.

Harry just shrugged and went over and joined the girls, taking a look at the front page. "Great, what does it say now?"

"Lies," Ginny said quickly before returning to her textbook. Being Hermione's friend was rubbing off on her. She also didn't like the stares the three of them were getting.

"Did you and Draco finally talk it out?" Hermione said looking up from the paper over to the Slytherin table.

"That would require any of my friends to talk to me besides you." Harry huffed. "Neville and Ron are avoiding me in the dorms, hell, they are avoiding each other. Ginny refusing to talk to me about anything other than the task or classes. Fred and George glare at me."

"Well, the morning paper won't help any of that," Hermione stated, handing him the paper.

Harry skimmed the paper, his mouth slowly dropping with each paragraph he read. "Shit," was his only comment as he set the paper down, looking over at Ginny, then to Draco, finally landing his eyes back at Hermione. "This is ridiculous!"

"At least you're not one of the girls in the situation and are being told not to be a floozy, or have a poll out on your non-existent love life," Ginny said.

"Technically, it is my love life too," Harry said with a smirk.

"Oh, goodie," Ginny said crossing her arms. "I'll just poll in right now and place a vote in!"

"Sounds great, do I get to see? Can I show it to Draco as well? He can see who the better man is." Harry asked with a mischievous grin.

Ginny fought back a smile, so she did the next best thing. She threw her juice in his face. "Lesson number three in not being a prat, don't gloat. Or make assumptions." Ginny turned on her heel and walked out.

Hermione held up the paper, a grin on her face.

Harry wiped his face off as a note fell into his lap, "Professor Moody wants to meet about the task when I have free time. Why would a professor, someone who assigns homework, assume that I would have free time?"

"Did-did that girl just _glare_ at me?" Hermione asked, staring at the retreating girl's back.

"I'm sure she didn't. No one's going to take this seriously this soon. No one's had time to read the article yet." Harry tried to reassure her.

"I've read the article, Harry. So has Ginny, Luna, Draco, and, by the looks of it, the twins. It was nice knowing you, bye." Hermione said, gathering her pile of books and fleeing the Great Hall. Harry shook his head. He knew this could only get worse before it got better.

* * *

Two days later, Hermione hunted Harry down near the Black Lake. It was one of the very last stands of autumn against the winter air and Harry was determined to enjoy it before he died in a couple of weeks.

"Harry, I'm supposed to tell you that Ron told Dean to tell Seamus to tell Neville to tell Luna to tell me to tell you that you need to meet Hagrid in his hut tonight." Hermione sighed, staring at the boy while Ron lurked in the shadows nearby.

"Oh, yeah? Well, tell Luna to tell Neville to tell … Oh, forget the mind games. Tell the wanker that I'll be there. And you can also tell him to mind his own business." Harry shouted at Ron over Hermione's shoulder.

"Hermione, tell him that even though I hate him, I still have to deliver messages sent by the teaching staff; and if that's how he really feels, I'll let him die!" Ron shouted back. Hermione dropped her head into her hands, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah? Well tell Ron…" but that's all the further Harry got before Hermione threw both hands in the air, pointing at both boys and whipping her head back and forth to glare at both of them.

"No! I'm done playing your silly games. I am not an owl! I will not be in the middle of you two! I've already told both of you that I'm neutral in this fight! So stop trying to break me in half!" Hermione screamed. She then turned to storm away. Before she got too far away, she turned to yell, "And yes! That is a hint!"

Harry and Ron watched Hermione storm away, clueless as to what her mystery line meant. Once she was (presumably) out of earshot, Ron turned and said coldly, "Don't forget the invisibility cloak, asshat."

"Fine, dickhole," Harry responded with all the class and maturity of an emotionally hurt fourteen-year-old boy.

* * *

"Professor, you wanted to speak to me?" Harry asked, knocking on the door to the DADA professor's office.

"Ah, Potter. I've been keeping an eye on you as a favor to Black, one auror to another." Professor Moody said as a greeting. "Get in here, we need to talk."

"What about, Professor?" Harry asked, stepping into the office fully.

"About you. You've spent the last week and a half nattering about, bickering with unimportant peons when you should be focused?"  
"Focused on what, Sir?" Harry asked, embarrassed that his fights were so well known amongst the teaching staff.

"Focused on the first task!" Moody shouted, throwing a quill in Harry's direction, but missing. "After you've gone to see Hagrid tonight, come see me again tomorrow. It's time to petty fights about hair bows and dresses behind you. You've got a task to win."

* * *

Kat: YO! Miss us?!

Gabs: Thanks so much to all four of our reviewers last chapter! We love hearing from you guys!

Kat: Yes! We always love the reviews! It makes us think more about what we will post and what we need to address.

Gabs: We promise we listen to your reviews!

Kat: And we promise that we are still writing the story, we won't be giving up on this. However...Gabs?

Gabs: Future updates will (hopefully) be every other Saturday from now on… for now.

Kat: This story takes a lot of time and Gabs and I want to make this story, and all other stories we might write, to be great. Please remember to review and that we own nothing.

XOXO

Gabs & Kat


	33. Chapter 33- Death on a Stick

_November, 1994_

Harry couldn't believe he was doing this. He promised Hestia that summer that he would try to sneak out less, but it didn't look like fate wanted that to happen. So, here he was, under a cloak of invisibility, following Hagrid through the dark. He could hear the sound of roaring and he prayed he wasn't correct in his assumptions. He'd known Charlie Weasley long enough to know when he was hearing a dragon.

"Dragons, Hagrid? Really?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, isn't it great?" Hagrid gushed.

"No! It's not great! It's life threatening!" Harry whisper-shouted.

"You've had 'xperince with dragons 'fore, haven't ya? Ya got that on the others," Hagrid said in a comforting manner.

"That was a baby, Hagrid! Your baby! Not a full grown, Oh Merlin, are those females?" Harry asked, getting a good look at the dragons.

"'Course they are. Can't steal eggs from males," Hagrid shrugged his great shoulders.

"Can't steal… Shit, Hagrid! Are they trying to make sure we die?" Harry's voice cracked as he panicked.

"Now, 'Arry, you'll be fine. You've got his handled," Hagrid reassured. Then, he stopped paying attention and started straightening his tie and hairy suit jacket. Harry was about to ask what he was doing, but at the last second he caught sight Madame Maxime.

"Is this a date? Are you taking me on a date with you?" Harry asked, but Hagrid just ignored him. "Great, I'm an accessory to his date."

Harry took a gander around. He saw Charlie Weasley and his buddies unloading the dragons and getting them set up in pins. He saw the calculating look in Madame Maxime's eyes, and he knew enough from growing up with two of the three Black sisters that she would be using this information to secure a win for her champion. He barely caught sight of Karkaroff slinking through the forest, so that meant Krum was covered. All that left was Dumbledore. Why wasn't Dumbledore here? Was he honestly going to 'follow the rules' this one time?

Harry stomped his feet too keep the cold night air away. For covering him head to toe, the invisibility cloak was surprisingly not very warm. He wondered how long he had to stand here and if he could sneak away. He didn't, however, because Hagrid was the one adult he would feel guilty about missing him. Hagrid was his friend, more of a giant buddy than an authority figure. So he stood, freezing, watching his friend awkwardly flirt with Madame Maxime for the next thirty minutes. Because that's what friends do.

* * *

"How the hell am I going to beat a dragon?" Harry ranted, throwing his arms in the air. Ginny, Luna, and Hermione just stared at him.

"You could try shifting into your animagus form." Ginny suggested.

"Oh, yeah, because that's going to help so much. Beware of the vicious herbivore." Harry deadpanned, causing Ginny to roll her eyes and Luna to laugh.

"You could always just fly away," Hermione suggested. "It seems to be the only thing you actually show an interest in."

"Mione! You're brilliant!" Harry said, hugging her. "An _Accio_ charm! That'll work."

"You're not going to fly a Firebolt at a dragon, you moron!" Ginny screeched. "They're too expensive! Get Sirius to send up one of the old Nimbus 1999s you've got lying about the broom shed at Potter manor! They'll beat a dragon and they're replaceable."

"How do you know that a Nimbus 1999 will out fly a dragon, Ginevra Weasley?" Hermione asked, eyebrow raised and hands on hips.

"Because, Hermione Granger, I out flew a dragon on one when I was staying with Charlie." Ginny smirked, copying Hermione's stance.

Hermione's shoulders dropped and she visibly deflated. "We still have to research something. You need defense skills in case it actually gets your broom and destroys it. Ginny, Charlie's here and he's staying in Hogsmeade. Do you think you can meet up with him and sweet talk him into telling you what we're dealing with?"

Ginny nodded, happy to do her part to make sure Harry survived.

"Luna, you research the dragons: their hides, their teeth, anatomy and physiology. We need to know all their weak points, all the breeds you can find. Narrow it down after Ginny talks to Charlie. Harry, you and I are going out to run drills. The ones Mr. Padfoot and Mr. Moony make you run over the summers. Those are our best bets for basic ground work. Remember, team, if we're stuck in this, we may as well go for the win."

The group of four broke up and took care of their assigned tasks. They were going to help Harry win this if it killed them.

* * *

"Diggory!" Harry shouted, catching his rival's attention. Dumbledore hadn't approached him and he'd noted the smug and relieved faces of his foreign rivals. He couldn't just leave Diggory out to dry. "Hey, Diggory!"

"Potter, what?" Cedric answered, sending his adoring fans on. Once they were alone, he added, "Look, I'm trying to get them to lay off on the whole button campaign, but they won't. I apologize for their behavior."

"It's okay. That's not really my biggest worry right now." Harry shrugged him off.

"What's your biggest worry?" Cedric asked, and Harry cursed him for sounding so genuinely concerned.

"Look, I've been trying to be less of wanker than I have been in the past. In order to do that, there's something I have to tell you. I hope you already know, but I seriously doubt it, since Dumbledore seems intent on playing by the rules, no matter how many students die." Harry started, rambling. "That's not the point. The point is, the first task is dragons. You've got to steal something from a dragon. Fleur and Viktor already know, Maxime and Karkaroff were out watching Charlie Weasley and his dragon tamer buddies bring them in. I didn't want you to be the only one out of the loop."

"That's- wow. Thank you, Harry. That was very courageous of you to tell me. You could have just chosen to eliminate me as a competitor, like Fleur and Krum will." Cedric said. "I'll revise my studies. You should, too."

"Yeah," Harry said as Cedric walked away. "I'll just do that."

* * *

Ginny went into the Hog's Head, and was lucky enough only to turn a few heads. She smiled gently at the bartender before sliding into the booth.

"I thought you were supposed to be tucked away in your bed," Charlie said with a small smile.

"I've never been one to do what is expected of me," Ginny smiled at her brother.

Charlie couldn't help but give his only sister a small smile. "So I've learned."

"I have a proposition for you," Ginny said looking into her brother's cup. Yup. Not Butterbeer. "Since you told my brothers that you would be here and not me, you owe me."

Charlie gave his sister another pointed look. He was, after all, eight years older than her.

"Since I know your lifestyle, having lived it with you for a few months, I feel as though I can ask you this, ever fantasized about being with a Veela?"

Charlie choked on his firewhiskey, feeling the burn through his sinus cavities. "What?"

"I didn't stutter," Ginny said leaning against the table. "I know someone, one of the Champions, who may or may not be interested in you. I'll set you up if you can give me some information about the first task."

"Is it Krum? Because I'd say yes?" Charlie said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Close," Ginny nodded, "but not Veela."

"Veela would do." Charlie said, finishing his drink. "What do you want to know?"

* * *

Harry paced around the common room, waiting for Ginny to return. She had left over two and a half hours ago. Everyone else had gone to bed, anticipating the next day. But not Harry.

Finally, when he heard the portrait swing open he saw Ginny in her cloak walking to him.

"Finally!" Harry said running over to her and pulling the parchment out of her hand. He read the first two sentences and then looked back at her. "This is a letter for Krum…"

"Oh, sorry!" Ginny said, pulling out two other pieces of parchment. "That one is for someone else." She pulled out a smaller piece of parchment, this one written in her own hand writing.

Harry read the parchment three times to gather an idea of what he would be facing. Swedish Short-Snout: that was a relatively tame breed. Common Green Welsh: he could think of several ways to beat that particular breed. Chinese Fireball: low slung, but flexible, difficult but not impossible. Finally, the Hungarian Horn-Tail, but there was no way. They didn't hate the students so much that they would pick three easy breed and a monster. What were these people thinking?

"Did it take a lot of convincing?" Harry asked.

"No," Ginny huffed. "It's Charlie. We talked."

"And you left me here waiting!" Harry hissed.

"A 'thank you, Ginny,' would be nice," She huffed.

"I'm sorry," Harry said putting his hand on her shoulder. "Thanks for probably saving my life."

"I guess that makes us even then," Ginny said sitting in one of the chairs.

"You could forgive Draco for accidentally giving you a diary that tried to kill you, but you won't forgive me for a comment?" Harry asked, changing all of the tension in the room.

For once, Ginny Weasley was speechless.

"Look," Harry said kneeling down and taking her hand. "I know that I hurt your feelings, I didn't mean to. Your family is like my family. Ron is my best friend and you...your…"

"Your what?" Ginny whispered.

"You're-you're my Ginny," He said, leaning forward, planting his lips on hers. He waited for her to move push him away, but she didn't.

* * *

 _November 24, 1994_

The morning of the first task beamed bright, crisp, and clear. Harry was awed at the fact that he was expected to complete a full morning of classes before facing his impending demise. It was like the contest administrators had forgotten the champions were still schoolchildren who had lessons. _Why,_ Harry thought to himself, _couldn't these things be held on Saturdays?_ Fortunately, History of Magic didn't require much thought, so he was free to imagine all the creative ways he could end up dead.

He reflected, over breakfast, that his conversation the night before with Sirius had been useful. Sirius fully supported his idea to fly his broomstick, and had promised to smuggle it into the games. Harry worried that Hestia would kill them for cheating, but it wasn't really cheating if all of the champions knew about the 'unknown' task before hand. He'd seen Krum practicing spells the day before and, if the girls were to be believed, Fleur wasn't a slouch either. If only the day would hurry up and end so he knew the outcome.

At that moment, Ginny Weasley walked into the Great Hall and walked straight up to Viktor Krum. He smiled at the girl like he would a fan. Draco and Harry's mouths dropped as Ginny held out a note. The entirety of the Great Hall stopped and stared at the two. Most students, excluding Ron, were over the fact that Krum was famous.

Ginny cleared her throat, and spoke loudly. "This is for you, from someone who is much hotter than me." She said with a coy smile. The commotion in the room started up again as Ginny spoke softly just to Krum. "I hope to see you wink."

* * *

Fred and George were taking bets. They were actually taking bets on the outcome of the task. It wouldn't have been so insulting, except they knew the girls had helped train Harry, but they still set the odds 2:1 he'd lose. Hermione was angry, but Ginny beat her to them.

"Why are you two so cruel?" Ginny asked, glaring at her brothers before walking away. Hermione and Luna followed, heading to what would be the Gryffindor stands, had the Quidditch pitch not been destroyed in favor of a five-hour competition to see which teen could piss a dragon off without getting fried. The twins, meanwhile, shrugged Ginny's comment off and accepted a generous bet on Harry and Fleur tying from one Sirius Black. The odds against that were so high that the twins were concerned that they'd seriously underestimated the only female competitor.

* * *

"I'll bet she'll charm it with her veela powers, then waltz around it," an unknown Ravenclaw commented, trying to out-strategize his friends. Unfortunately for him, Hermione overheard.

"This is exactly why a Ravenclaw isn't competing, even if it would make the most sense!" Hermione exclaimed, turning on the unsuspecting sixth year Ravenclaw boys. "If you haven't noticed, genius, those are female dragons. Do you know what happens when a female veela is near any other female? Well, answer me!"

They stuttered and stumbled a bit, but couldn't find an answer.

"They attack, you nitwits!" Hermione exclaimed again, smacking the commentator out of habit. "Females, of all species, hate prettier females! They're a threat to the mating ritual. Of course, none of you would know that because you're all greasy, unbathed, misogynistic pigs! She's at greater risk than even Harry, because at least the dragon is only going to try to kill the male competitors. That dragon is going to attempt to obliterate Fleur, leaving not even a strand of hair to make her sister a wand with after she's gone! Do you understand the risk they've put on the only female champion! It's like they are trying to kill her early and remind her where her place is! Which, according to all the wizards here, is in the stands while the menfolk do the daring dos!"

The Ravenclaw held very still as if the fourth year Gryffindor were a predator and they were her prey. Her glare had several of the nearby wizards looking uncomfortable and a bit guilty.

"Well said, Hermione. Right on point. Now, Fleur is about to compete and she'll be upset if her greatest champion isn't paying attention." Hestia Black said as the Black family, and Remus, trooped into the students section of the stands.

"Padfoot!" Ginny exclaimed, wrapping him in a hug. "Where have you been? You missed Cedric take on the Swedish Short-Snout. Clever trick, transfiguring that boulder, but honestly, he should have went with something a little tastier looking than a labrador."

"We were in the parents' section, just over there, but everyone knows the student section is where the entertainment is at," Remus answered, looking at Padfoot in a meaningful way.

"Oh no," George said, looking at the adults. "What did Mum do?"

"You're mother didn't do anything. It's everyone else who puts too much stock in Rita Skeeter," Hestia explained as little Adara climbed into Fred's lap to finish watching the tournament.

"Oh good, she got the Common Green Welsh. At least that breed is laid back enough to just kill her and eat her outright, instead of playing around first." Ginny commented, turning to glare at the sixth year Ravenclaws that hadn't had the decency to move. "At least I've done enough research to understand that much."

The Ravenclaws looked ashamed and sat quietly for the remainder of Fleur's turn. Fleur understood what she was facing the minute she stepped out of the champions' tent. Hermione, Ginny, and Luna sat on the edges of their seats, waiting to see what happened. Surveying the situation, she came to a conclusion and nodded. Decision made, Fleur did some neat wand work and distracted the dragon long enough to hit her in a soft spot with an auror level stunner. Then, she waltz passed the dragon and grabbed her golden egg without problem.

"Yeah! She did it!" Hermione screamed. Ginny was wildly gesturing at Fleur as she screamed her cheer. Charlie Weasley could barely be seen violently dragging his hand across his throat with one hand while giving her a thumbs up with the other.

"YES!" Ginny screamed for a whole different set of reasons.

"That's not going to work out," Ron said, catching what his siblings were doing. "She's too pretty and he's too horny."

Hestia smacked Ron over the head as the girls gasped and Padfoot tried to high five him.

Remus smacked Sirius, which helped defuse the tension. Fleur made a neat little bow to the crowd as she left the stadium.

"I'm going to be her when I grow up." Adara announced, rolling her head back to look at Fred. "How do you feel about strong, powerful witches that look pretty, Freddie?"

"Uh…." was all Fred could manage before Viktor Krum and the Chinese Fireball were announced and everyone's attention was turned back to the ring.

Krum's fight with the dragon was insanely short. He strutted out of the tent, shot Charlie Weasley a wink, blasted the Chinese Fireball with a _Conjunctivitis_ curse, and went for the egg. Unfortunately for him, the curse caused the dragon to rear back and trample several of her own eggs and narrowly missed his golden one. Krum waited until the creature settled, then swaggered to the golden egg and held it aloft for all to see.

"That was quick. Really quick." Ginny said in awe.

"But he broke all those poor eggs," Luna pouted a bit.

"It'll be alright, Lu, just wait till they leave him alone with Charlie. He'll get what's comin'." Ron said, surprisingly comforting.

"That's true." Luna said, shrugging her shoulders.

"What was that spell he used? What did it do?" Hermione asked, confused.

" _Conjunctivitis._ I'll send you a couple of books so you can read up on it." Remus offered.

"Don't do that!" George exclaimed.

"She'll use on us!" Fred finished, covering Adara's ears.

"Not until I learn how to perform it, I won't." Hermione said, glaring at the twins.

"That should give you about three days after she receive the book to figure out that _Protego_ you've been having trouble with." Ron said.

"Why are you so talkative today?" Sirius asked, glaring at the youth. "I thought you were meant to be throwing a bitch fit about how stupid and Slytherin Harry is with his betrayal of you."

"Sirius, shut your mouth. Ron, we're happy you're here. Don't listen to my idiot husband. He's had trust issues since 1981." Hestia said, sending Sirius a mild stinging hex to remind him of his manners.

"If that's how everyone is going to treat me, I'm just going to head to the loo." Sirius storming away.

"He's going to miss Harry's turn." Hermione commented, watching the older man barge through the crowd.

"Knowing him, he'll catch every second of it. But he'll have to be far from here, away from everyone he knows so we don't make fun of him for worrying." Hestia said, watching her husband as well. She was confused when it looked like Sirius was actually heading to the loo, but she brushed it off.

Harry walked out, peaky looking. Hestia worried that Harry would die here.

"If Voldemort couldn't manage it, I doubt that an angry Hungarian Horn-Tail will do the trick," Remus commented lightly.

"I so hope you are right," Hestia said, nibbling on her thumbnail.

"Mum, don't do that," Adara chastised. "You'll ruin your nails."

"Yeah, Mum, wouldn't want to ruin your nails." Rigel mocked. "Stop being weird, Dar."

"Stop being a boy, Ri," Adara shot back.

"Hush, Harry's about to fight for his life," Hestia said, hushing the kids.

Hestia didn't catch what Harry said, but it became apparent when a broom came zooming from where Sirius had just disappeared. A Nimbus 1999, of course. Of course those two.

"Looks like they went Plan Q," Hermione muttered.

"What, exactly, is Plan Q?" Hestia asked, turning her evil on the teen girls.

"You're looking at it," Hermione answered. "Con Sirius into bringing a broom then _Accio_ it out and outfly a freaking dragon."

"That is…" Hestia started.

"Working," Ginny said as Harry shot out over the crowd. Fred protected Adara as he and George cheered the dragon as it tried to take out the teachers' stand.

Harry did some neat tricks on his broom, wearing the angry dragon down. Finally, after destroying part of the castle and an assassination attempt on the judges, Harry dove for the golden egg in a move that would have made even Krum jealous, if he could have seen it. Charlie Weasley and his crew started to subdue the angry Horn-Tail so that Harry could safely make it to the ground.

Sirius returned to his wife as the judges conferred on the scores. Hestia gave him a look that promised hell if Harry lost after this stunt. Sirius refused to feel guilty because the plan worked. Finally, the judges called for the champions to join the crowd in the ring. The dragons were wrangled back into their holding pins and the judges were ready to announce their results.

"The results for today's event are: in third place with 90 points for destruction of eggs, Viktor Krum. In second place with 95 points for burns to self, Cedric Diggory. And tied for first, Fleur Delacour and Harry Potter at a full 100 points for savvy, style, and lack of destruction or injury. Remember all, the Golden Egg from this event holds the key to the next event. The Second Task will be held after Christmas Hols. Thank you all and have a safe trip home." Barty Crouch announced to the gathering before leaving the arena.

"I… I won?" Harry asked, flabbergasted. He stood in shock as Sirius was the first person to bound down the stands and gather him in a celebratory hug. Not to be outdone, Remus joined them moments later. Hestia, her twins, and his friends joined the merry fray, cheering his unlikely win. Hermione, Ginny, and Luna were notable by their absence in the crowd, though. They had run straight to Fleur and were congratulating her superb skills and demanding lessons through their laughter. Fleur smiled beautifully and requested a short reprieve, to which the girls agreed and ran to hug Harry.

Celebrations in the arena spilled into celebrations in the Gryffindor common room. Someone called for Harry to open the egg and find out the next clue. No one was prepared for the shrill noise that came out of it. The mood was dampened but still jovial, until one Ronald Weasley showed up and stared at the crowd.

"Go on back to your knitting, the lot of you," Fred shooed the majority of the lions out the common room.

"This'll be unpleasant enough without you lot watching," George said, shooing the remainder of the students away.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked guarded.

"I just… That event was so dangerous, I figured there was no way you did that to yourself on purpose. You're not like the suicide twins over here," Ron said, gesturing to his brothers.

"Oi, Ronnie," Fred exclaimed.

"We still know where you sleep," George threatened.

"Figure it out all by yourself, did you?" Harry asked.

"I'm sorry, mate. I should learn to listen to you sometimes." Ron shrugged.

"Yeah, you…" Harry started, but he shook his head as he heard Moony's voice in the back of his mind. "I accept your apology. This tournament is too exhausting to go on fighting with everyone I know."

"That's the spirit!" The twins yelled. Then, magically, they got all the students back into the common room and started the party all over again. Everyone pretended, for that night, that there was no death tournament, no crazy wizards, and no homework due in the morning. For that night, they pretended life was perfect.

* * *

Gabs: So, it's a bit long and that's my fault. I talk a lot. Also, name change!

Kat: Yes, you do, but I also got a little wordy. But there was a Hinny scene!

Gabs: Thanks for all your lovely reviews! We love them.

Kat: We own nothing, all goes to the queen. By the way, notice the name change? Review and let us know how you feel about it!

XOXO

Gabs & Kat


	34. Chapter 34- All About the Ball

_December 10, 1994_

"Who the hell announces a ball on a Thursday when there are no more Hogsmeade visits!" Hermione ranted.

"Calm down, Mione, we'll just owl away for dress robes," Ron assured her.

"No, Ronald, you'll owl away for dress robes. Me and all the other muggleborns will have to show up in our pajamas!" Hermione screeched. "Nothing in the muggle world would be appropriate for the primeval values held by the wizarding world!"

Harry watched in fascination as Hermione, once again, pointed out everything wrong with their world. He, Ron, and twins didn't notice Ginny grab Neville by the arm and drag him out of the Great Hall.

"Ginny, where are you-ouch! Stop pulling me. I'll follow you." Neville said as Ginny raced up the steps until they reached a small classroom on the third floor.

"Neville, I know that I'm a third year and I can only go to the ball if an older student asks me," Ginny said, pacing the room.

"I don't think you'll have a problem finding a date then," Neville said rubbing his wrist.

"That's the problem," Ginny said stopping in front of him.

"You have a problem with being popular? Neville laughed.

"No, I have a problem with two of our best mates getting into a pissing match over who can ask me first."

"You were just kissing Harry in the common room a few weeks ago," Neville said.

Ginny went pink and sat on the desk. "I can't choose between them, not yet. I-I like them both a lot, but I don't want to hurt one of them or their friendship, or my friendships with them, I can't be the one to destroy this. Things have already changed, we all can tell, ever since the ferret incident. Why can't one of them just break my heart so I don't have to break everyone's?"

"Ginny," Neville sighed sitting next to her, "You're going to have to," Neville said rubbing her shoulder in a friendly manner.

"Will you take me to the Ball, Neville?" Ginny asked, wiping her eyes.

"I'd say yes, but I don't know who would kill me first, your brothers, Harry, or Draco."

"None of them will." She said looking up at him. "We can keep it a secret if you'd like, so you don't get killed. Well, Hermione and Luna will have it figured out by now."

"Alright," Neville said pulling her into a hug, "I'd be honored to take you."

 _December 12, 1994_

"What the hell do you mean you've 'already got a date'?" Harry exploded.

Ginny took three deep breaths, trying to remember that bat bogeys weren't always the answer. At least, that's what her mum had said that summer. "I mean, Harry, that I am already attending the ball with a young gentleman who is neither you nor Draco. So you can go suck it."

"Who, though? Who would ask you?" Harry asked, wincing as he heard it.

"Like it or not, Harry, I'm a girl. A popular girl. People who are not you or Draco have noticed that I'm a girl and those people have asked me to the ball!" Ginny shouted. She did not add that she turned all those blokes down, or that she was the one that asked Neville for this exact reason. Harry didn't need to know those things.

"You can be serious, Draco said folding his arms. "They announced the ball two days ago and you already got a date."

"Do I really need to repeat myself to you two." Ginny huffed. "I. Have. A. Date. Find someone else to have a pissing match over."

"Shit," Harry said as Ginny walked off. "You swear it isn't you? This isn't you cashing in on that favor I owe you?"

"We agreed Ginny wasn't a part of that deal," Draco said rubbing his jaw. "Besides, I'm not the one who has to dance in front of the whole school with a date, the pressure isn't on me, Potter. Good Luck."

 _December 14, 1994_

Logically, Lee Jordan was aware that, what with the upcoming Yule Ball, Viktor Krum would have to ask someone. The champions had to have a date and they had been ribbing Harry about his prospects for days. When it came to Krum, however, Lee naturally expected him to ask Angelina, Alicia, or one of the other quidditch mad girls. Instead, the Viktor Krum was asking little Hermione, Fred's Hermione, to the dance.

He was just in the library to grab a few books for the latest prank, and several for their potions homework, and get out before anyone important noticed. Now, he was torn. He didn't know what to do with this onslaught of information. _Viktor Krum has a crush on Hermione. Viktor Krum has human emotions._ It's never pleasant, realizing heroes are humans. This was the worst. His best friend's crush, snagging literally the hottest date of the season. It didn't matter that Fred had no clue, he and George knew and that's all that mattered.

"I-I would love to," he heard Hermione Granger, queen of elocution, stutter. He fled, not sure how he was going to inform Fred of his unknown loss.

Meanwhile, Hermione felt like her head was spinning. Viktor Krum, the Viktor Krum, asked her to the ball.

"Are you quite sure?" she tacked onto the end of her question.

"Do not take offense, but I have been vatching you study since Halloween. You are smart, capable vitch. More important, you are vitch who vill have a real talk vith me, not one about Quidditch." Viktor explained. "You are intimeedating to me."

"Oh, but…" Hermione blushed and trailed off. Then, something occurred to her and she snapped her head back up. "I am warning you, I won't be spilling secrets about Harry and his training. We both know that cheating is a major part of this tournament, but I will not be the pawn."

"No, nothing like that. Just real conversation. About anything that isn't Quidditch." Viktor clarified, having mentally prepared himself for this reaction.

"I would love to have an evening that doesn't revolve around Quidditch or this tournament. And I think you're just the man who can help me." Hermione said, blushing and smiling.

Draco watched as Krum walked away, letting out a whistle of impression. "Oh, shut it," Hermione said giving him a little push. "Keep quiet about it too. I don't want any more attention."

Draco nodded his head as he turned his head to the door. He was calm as he watched Ginny and Luna walk to them, giggling as they sat down.

"What's going on?" Luna said, looking at a blushing Hermione.

"Are you going to the Ball together?" Ginny asked with indifference.

"No," Hermione stated, her smile still on her face. "We'll talk later."

"Speaking of dates, "Draco said, dropping his quill. "I was wondering if you would like to go with me, Luna."

"You're only asking me since Ginny already has a date." Luna shrugged. "As long as you are aware that there will be no snogging involved at this event, I see no problem going to the Ball with you."

* * *

 _December 15, 1994_

Lee felt white hot jealousy pierce his heart. Fred had just asked Angelina to the dance to prove something to Ron. Well, two could play this game. If Fred could ask Angie, of all the Chasers, he could break the man code as well.

"Hey, Hermione, you're a girl right?" Lee started, knowing Hermione would be a bit offended.

"Well spotted, Lee. How long did it take you to work that bit out?" She spat, brows furrowed in anger.

"Now, now, no need for hostility. I know you're a girl. That's why I'm asking if you want to go to the Ball with me," Lee stated rather than asking.

"Well, I would Lee. You're a great friend and all, but I already have a date." Hermione blushed and did a secret smile thing girls did when both embarrassed and excited.

The look on Fred's face was worth the public rejection, even knowing it would happen. Betrayal went two ways today, but what else was expected of teenagers? And, as was the way of teens, Ron just had to jump in.

"Bloody hell, Mione, you don't have to make up a date. That's the third person you've told that line to. Just break down and go with me or Harry. It'll be fine. We won't even make fun of you for lying," Ron said, ignoring the red in Hermione's cheeks. "Right, mate"

"This battle is between you and Hermione. I'm staying well away from it. Congratulations on your mystery date, Mione. Don't hex me when you hex this guy." Harry said, remembering Sirius' advice on never angering a witch, especially one as scary brilliant as Hermione.

* * *

 _December 20, 1994_

Professor McGonagall looked over her unruly bunch and wished someone else would have taken up the head of Gryffindor for this particular event. She did not want to do this.

"The Yule Ball, as you all know, is coming. The house of Godric Gryffindor has commanded the respect of the wizarding world for nearly ten centuries. I will not have you, in one night, besmirching that name by behaving like a babbling, bumbling band of baboons!. Yes, Mr. Potter?" She started, wishing she still had confiscated firewhiskey in her desk.

"You made me take dance classes when I was growing up, even when Padfoot said I didn't have to. Do I have to stay?" Harry asked innocently. In answer, she rolled her eyes and pointed to his chair in the silent 'sit until I release you' motion that all mothers and teachers instinctively know.

She heard the Weasley twins snickering and mocking in the background, but she ignored them in favor of tormenting one Ronald Weasley. She found that she still wasn't quite over the fact that Ronald tended to be one of her lazier students, but he had managed to defeat her giant chess set at only 11. So, she planned on getting some petty, yet harmless, revenge. "Mr. Weasley, if you would join me. I would like you to place your hands on my waist."

"On your wha'?" Ron exclaimed, walking up to Harry's legal guardian.

"On my waist, Mr. Weasley. Just like that," McGonagall helped him. When the twins let out a wolf call and Ron made to leave, she just grabbed him and made him dance, allowing him to lead. This was the second reason why she picked the youngest Weasley. Ginny had forced him to learn how to dance and he excelled in ways no of the other boys had. It was that athletic-ness that allowed him to play Keeper so well.

"You're never going to let him live this down, are you?" Harry snickered, leaning back to the twins.

"Never!" They vowed in unison.

"Everyone, on your feet. It's time to practice." She commanded.

The girls, predictably, jumped up and flooded the boys, who sat still, willing the wall to swallow them up. Surprisingly, or unsurprisingly, it was Neville Longbottom that gathered his renown Gryffindor courage first and took Angelina Johnson's hand and led her to the floor flawlessly, challenging all the boys to step their game up. The seventh years weren't about to be showed up by a fourth year, and the younger years weren't about to pass up an opportunity to dance with older girls. It worked a treat and McGonagall smiled on her little lions.

* * *

"What, pray, are you doing, lurking in corridors?" Professor Snape asked, sneaking up on a group of fourth and fifth year Slytherins all trying to spy through a peephole.

"Professor McGonagall is teaching the lions how to dance, Professor!" Daphne Greengrass crowed. "The littlest boy Weasley looks so uncomfortable dancing with her!"

"Professor, are you going to teach us how to dance so we don't disgrace our proud heritage?" Theo Nott asked, batting his eye innocently.

"I will be doing no such thing. You've parents unloaded enough galleons on dancing lessons for most of you. It's up to those individuals to make sure their housemates aren't totally incompetent. However, if I remember correctly from Draco's dance classes, that will be the equivalent of the blind leading the blind." Snape waved them off. Then he added. "Ten points from Slytherin for absolute idiocy. And getting caught spying."

* * *

 _December 21, 1994_

Realizing the dilemma presented to the witches in the room, the three schools organized for the Great Hall to be transformed into a small shopping center. Madame Malkins, Gladragges, every wizard designer was present and ready to outfit the ball. Fleur swept Hermione away instantly, telling Ginny and Luna they were capable of dressing themselves, but Hermione needed extra help for her mystery date. Hermione herself would have been offended if it weren't for the fact that they had to open the ball and all eyes would be on her for the first few moments.

"If it helps, I know a few things that Charlie will find attractive," Hermione said, following the gorgeous Veela-woman through the crowds.

"Oh, eet 'elps. But first, you." Fleur nodded. "I, fortunately, can pull off just about anytheeng."

"I believe that." Hermione smiled, showing the older girl that she wasn't being hateful.

Fleur smiled back and with that, they settled down to finish their shopping.

Harry and Ron had been pacing Minnie's classroom, attempting to figure out who to take as dates. The girls who wanted to go with them either wanted to go for the attention or for a chance at a Champion. It wasn't an easy task, and the ball was almost there. Harry and Ron decided to pull out the Map and look at their prospects.

"May Repetion?" Harry said sticking his nose up, "Not pretty enough."

"Plus she smells," Ron added flipping to the Great Hall section of the map.

"What about Romilda? She has always like me," Harry sighed. "She could work."

"Don't stoop that low. Besides, Ginny would laugh at us for the rest of our lives." Ron said, before pointing to two figures walking side by side. "The Patil twins?"

Harry's eyes darted to the two figures walking into the Great Hall where every other girl was located. "They would be perfect. Nice, but not crazy."

"Attractive but not cocky about it." Ron nodded.

Harry put the Map back into his sack and rushed out of the room with Ron behind him, catching the twins before they made it into the hall.

"Hello, boys," Parvati smiled. "We were-"

"Do you have dates for the Ball?" Harry asked, breathless.

"No, but we are still going," Padma responded.

"Would you like to go with us?" Ron said with a slight smile. "We won't embarrass you, swear."

"Okay."

* * *

 ** _December 25, 1994_**

Everyone made a grand show of pretending that Christmas and Christmas cheer were the only things on their minds early Yule morning. Presents were exchanged, jokes were made, and Weasley sweaters were donned by all. Even Neville and Draco received sweaters, much to Harry's disgust. Hermione swatted his arm and told him to mind his manners when he said the thought out loud.

"Who knows," Hermione chastised. "Maybe Mrs. Weasley doesn't care about our petty fights. Maybe she wants us all to feel loved. Have you ever thought about that, Mr. Champion?"

Harry mimicked her maturely as he chomped down on a sausage. Hermione rolled her eyes and gestured for Luna to sit with them. Fred and George smirked at her overly pink Weasley sweater while wondering how their mother had time to knit all of them. Owls flitted in, dropping off mail for students that weren't strictly Christmas gift related.

Hermione and Draco both seemed perplexed when the giant eagle owl belonging to Draco dropped a package off with Hermione before leaving the Great Hall. Hermione brows knit in confusion, read the note attached to the box. She let out a little gasp and quickly opened the lid, before slamming it back down and staring straight into space. Then, she jumped up, grabbed Ginny by the arm, and dragged her from the table, smacking Harry over the head as she went.

Harry rubbed his head as another letter landed in front of him and Ron. They looked at one another before reading the letter.

" _Harry and Ron,_

 _We are more than thrilled to hear you have found excellent dates to the Ball for this evening. Mrs. Weasley and I would like to remind you that this is a date, and you should treat your dates with respect. This means, if they would like to dance, you dance. You did ask them to a dance, after all. If we hear any negative report about your dates being upset or disinterested in one of the most important nights in their adolescent lives because you two acted like fools, you will be reprimanded._

 _With love,_

 _Hestia and Molly_

* * *

"Look, Ronnie, I've only got the one set of robes, and Bill's lent both of his to the twins. But Percy had this one set of decent dressrobes left and they'll be way better than that monstrosity Mum sent up." Charlie said, showing Ron the robes in the box he was holding.

"Merlin, Charlie. These are way better than those hand-me-downs from Aunt Tessie." Ron said, marveling at the clothes that really could have been from this century. "Sure Perce doesn't mind? He's been following Crouch around like mad through these games."

"Naw. He's got his 'good set,' which if you ask me looks just like these, only they're that darker blue color girls go wild over. Relax, kid. Just because you've got to wear hand-me-downs doesn't mean they have to suck." Charlie laughed, ruffling his hair.

"Thanks for lookin' out, Char." Ron said, cracking a smile.

* * *

Harry waited at outside the Great Hall with Pavarti. He nervously ran his fingers through his hair. Sure, he knew how to dance, but that didn't mean he wanted to do it in front of everyone he knew. Pavarti was nattering on about something and Harry tried to pay attention, but all he cared about was catching a look at Ginny. Obviously, she and her mystery date were already in the Great Hall, because he hadn't seen them go in at all. He was really, really hoping it was Draco because then he could punch him for lying and there would be some real entertainment at this shindig.

"Harry, are you even listening to me?" Pavarti asked. Harry blushed and shook his head.

"Sorry, I was spaced out." Harry replied, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I said, she looks gorgeous." Pavarti repeated, gesturing up the stairs. "I didn't know she had it in her."

As Harry took in Hermione in all of her glory, he realized what had been in that package at breakfast. Her hair was finally neat spiral curls. The wildness wasn't gone, but the frizz was. He rubbed the back of his head in memory pain. He'd known about it for years, but never once thought to get ahold of some for her.

"How did she get her hair to do that? It's usually a frizzy mess." Pavarti said, curling her lip in a sneer meant to mask her confusion.

"The Black family hair potion." Harry explained. When Pavarti's eyebrow went up, he added, "Without it, the entire Black line, excluding Draco, have massively uncontrollable curls. With it… Well, you can see how effective it is. Even Adara uses it regularly."

"And you didn't think to offer Hermione some because…" Pavarti trailed off.

"I'm a guy! Guys don't think about hair! They think about Quidditch and pranks and sh...stuff." Harry replied, getting his manners under control.

Hermione arrived at the bottom step then, turning to look for her date. Harry felt his chin drop when Viktor Krum, the Viktor Krum, greeted her and led her to the champions' line. They looked happy. They looked friendly.

"Are you going to take your eyes off her?" Pavarti asked, breaking his concentration. "I mean, you're acting like you didn't know she was going with the Bulgarian Hottie."

"I didn't." Harry replied. "She didn't tell us who her date was, just that she had one. Ron didn't want to believe her, but I knew she wouldn't lie about it."

"Well, we pestered her until she cracked this afternoon. I mean, Delacour knew, but we didn't. We're only her roommates!" Pavarti exclaimed.

"Have I mentioned how lovely you look this evening, Pavarti? I don't think I'm doing this whole date thing right and Hestia will hex me if she finds out." Harry suddenly asked.

"You're doing fine Harry." Pavarti laughed. "It's not like you're mooning over Cho Chang or anything. The only girl you've ogled is Hermione and with that hair, it's totally understandable."

"Thanks. Hestia's mean with a wand." Harry relaxed. Pavarti laughed at that and the two joined the line of champions and their dates.

"Tell me something," Pavarti whispered in Harry's ear. "Does Fleur's date look like the Weasley twins, but not really?"

Harry whipped his head around to stare dumbly at his date. When she gestured at Fleur, he whipped back around and looked, really looked, at her date.

"Well, I'll be damned." Harry started. Then he blushed as added, "Sorry, sorry. I know better than to swear in front of girls. I have manners, I promise."

"Don't worry about it, Harry." Pavarti laughed again, more girlish this time. "You were raised by the Sirius Black. He's still a dark legend of the Gryffindor girls bathhouses. It's charming when you do it sparingly."

"Oh." Harry gaped. "And yeah, that's Charlie Weasley. I don't know how that happened, but I'm sure Ginny and Hermione know what's up."

"Judging from his staring, I can tell you what's up." Pavarti muttered, then she blushed. "I'm so sorry, that just slipped out!"

"You forgave me, I think I can forgive you." Harry chuckled. "Let's just forget the whole formal language thing and have fun, yeah?"

"Sounds like a great plan." Pavarti agreed, smiling charmingly as Harry led her into the Great Hall. Years of Hestia and Aunt Minnie's forced dancing lessons came out as Harry expertly led Pavarti through the opening waltz. Harry caught sight of Hermione's periwinkle dress and Charlie's red hair, but other than that, he kept his focus on his date. After a few dances, they made their way over to Ron and Padma to get drinks.

"Is… Is that Loony? How the hell did she snag a date with Draco Malfoy?" Pavarti said, elbowing Padma gently.

"Who the hell is Loony?" Harry asked, seeking his friend and rival in the crowd.

"You know. Loony Lovegood." Padma explained slowly.

"Do you mean Luna?" Harry asked.

"See? You do know her," Pavarti cheered.

"Look, Luna's a friend. We don't go bashing Lavender do we?" Ron asked, getting huffy.

"What's wrong with Lav?" Pavarti asked hackles raised.

"Actually, Pav, they're right. Lo- Luna is friends with little Ginny Weasley and that's Ron's sister, you know." Padma quickly diverted. "Also, Lav's a bit one dimensional."

"She's not!" Pavarti exclaimed. Harry and Ron held their breath as Padma just stared at her twin in awkward silence. Finally, Pavarti added, "Okay, she is. I get it. No making fun of friends. What about Parkinson? Can we make fun of her?"

"Parkinson is completely fair game. She used to step on my feet in dance lessons, the cow." Harry agreed, laughing tentatively. The girls laughed their agreement and they continued to dance the formal session of the Yule Ball.

It was in that moment that Ginny and Neville joined in the dancing, both laughing and smiling as Ginny looked down at her feet, her red and black dress moving back and forth as they danced. Draco and Harry bumped into one another, as they stopped dancing with their partners.

"Ginny," Harry blinked, unable to believe his eyes.

"Neville," Draco said, his expression the same.

"So that's who she took," Pavarti said, leading Harry to start up their dance again. "I was wondering."

"You knew about this?" Draco asked Luna as she smiled at the couple.

"Of course, I did," Luna smiled. "But she didn't want anyone to know. Besides, you don't want to ruin everyone's night by making a big deal of this, right?

Draco nodded, leading her to dance again.

* * *

Fred had felt jealousy before. It was hard not to, being the fourth- or fifth- of seven in one of the poorest families in Wizarding Britain. He was certain, however, that he had never felt jealousy on this level. Hermione was dancing with that Bulgarian oaf, Krum. Suddenly, it didn't matter that mere hours ago, he adored the man for his superior quidditch skills.

"Freddie, I recognize that face. Don't go breaking her heart, especially not tonight. If you wanted to go with her, you should have just asked, instead of hitting on Lee's girl." George said, still not happy about his dear brother breaking one of the rules of the man code.

Fred took a deep breath. His twin was right. He didn't ask the girl, so of course, she would go with someone else. That was the logic of it.

"Wait! What do you mean 'Lee's girl'?" Fred asked, turning on his twin.

"Maybe we've spent too much time on the Nosebleed Nougets." George gulped. "Lee's been crushing on Angelina since last spring. That's why he asked Hermione to the ball after you asked Angie."

"Why would he do that? Ask 'Mione, I mean?" Fred asked, genuinely confused.

"Oh, brother-mine. Let's go find Charlie and take the mickey out of him for going with a younger girl, yeah? That'll make you feel better." George chuckled, leading Fred away.

"Did it have to be Krum, though?" Fred asked as they hunted their brother.

"I totally agree with you, Freddie. She and Fleur would make a much better picture. Can't you see it now, them all snuggly," George said, waggling his eyebrows, causing Fred to laugh.

Fred decided to let it go. After all, he didn't realize how he felt about the girl until that arsehole started dancing with her, even if it was stiff, formal dancing. He was glad George talked him out of causing a scene. That would have just ruined Angelina's night, and now that he realized that Lee liked her too, they could go about setting the two up. Yeah, there were schemes to be hatched. But first, "Oi, Charlie! You know she's our age, right?"

* * *

When the food was taken away and the Weird Sisters began to play, everyone was excited. Harry and Pavarti went about dancing with as many different people as they could, making it a competition to see who could dance with the craziest person. They both declared the Weasley twins and Charlie the winners after they ran up to Professor Snape and did some weird hip thrusting moves towards his general person. Just before he could hex them, they fled, laughing, into the crowd of students and couldn't be convinced to go into open areas for the rest of the night.

As the night came to a close, Hermione dumped the proverbial bucket of water over their mirth as she overheard Harry and Ron's whispered conversations.

"Harry James Potter, what exactly do you mean you have no idea what the next task is?!"

* * *

Kat: Here it is! What you have all been waiting for!

Gabs: The Yule Ball! Oh, and look, no pissing contests!

Kat That's a first! I can't believe it? Can you? Review to tell us! No, really. REVIEW! We send parts of the next chapter to you! We might even answer a question or two!

Gabs: Yes review! We own nothing!

XOXO

Gabs & Kat


	35. Chapter 35- The Second Task Part 1

_December 26, 1994_

"How did that foul woman even get these photos! Press wasn't allowed on the premises, let alone in the dance!" Hermione ranted, throwing the paper down on the table.

"It can't all be bad, 'Mione." Harry shrugged.

"Oh, of course, you say that! You're the wounded party, 'forced to go with an unsuspecting Patril twin-' really? Patril? It's Patil, you moron! 'Who obviously had no idea you harboured secret feelings' for Ginny and me, and that 'she didn't understand the rabbit hole that was our current situation.' Of course, you don't think it's that bad!" Hermione ranted.

"You forgot the part where we're both sleeping with one of a plethora of boys. Including Harry. Like I'm not thirteen or anything." Ginny said, joining them for breakfast. Ron sat down and glared at Harry a bit, before piling food on his plate.

"Don't forget the 'Bulgarian Bon-Bon, Viktor Krum!'" Hermione added. "You know, the poor, innocent, international Quidditch star whom I've 'led astray' with my 'wicked womanly wiles.' I don't even think I have womanly wiles!"

Ron took a good, hard look at Hermione, then muttered as he took a bite, "No wiles on you. You're too small."

"Want to repeat that?" Hermione asked, slamming the paper down.

"Got you to stop obsessing, yeah?" Ron cocked an eyebrow at her.

"I will respond to that with a scathing remark during lunch, Ronald. Right now, I have to rush to class." Hermione glared, gathering her things. Ginny glared a bit, then followed Hermione out of the Great Hall in a show of solidarity. Ron watched them leave as Harry chuckled at Hermione's antics.

"Look, mate, we're friends. So all I'm going to say about the article is, I believe you when you say you aren't sleepin' with Ginny. I will warn you that if that ever changes, Ginny's got, like, six brothers. Just you remember that." Ron warned.

Just then, the doors slammed the in the wake of the Weasley twins and Lee Jordan storming the castle.

"Hey, guys, what's up?" Harry asked. Instead of verbally answering, George slammed his face into his breakfast.

"First, you insult our family, then you sleep with our sister?" Fred asked arms crossed over his chest. Harry didn't answer at first because George held his face in his eggs and bacon.

"Article's a lie," Harry said as soon as he could.

"So our sister's not good enough for you? Too poor?" Fred asked as George slammed his head back down.

"Not what I meant," Harry said quickly when George let him up for air.

"So you did sleep with her!" Fred accused as back down when Harry's head. Harry chose to keep his mouth shut. They were in one of their moods and didn't seem like any of the professors were willing to break up the scene. George let him back up and he got his bearings. Oh, Lee was blocking the professor's view. Well, that was explained.

"Now, we're going to have a little chat with you, then we're off to talk to Malfoy. Understand?" Fred asked. Harry nodded.

"Keep your filthy paws off of our baby sister or we will remove from you any motivation to be with any girl for the rest of your life. When we get done with you, Golden Boy, you'll wish it were Voldemort who was after you." George said his seriousness amplified by his normally laid-back behavior. "Understand?"

"One, I don't have paws, I have hooves. Two, I understand completely. Three, if she initiates it, according to what Bill told us over the summer, I will be obliged to return the favor." Harry said, instantly regretting the last bit, but it was a Weasley family rule and he wanted to highlight the fact that their little sister was just a girl to everyone else. "Besides, it's not me you need to worry about, mates. It's literally every other male in this school. Except, of course, Ron, Neville, and Draco. Three of us understand to fear her brothers. And, you know, Ron is her brother. But all these other teenaged boys, they don't."

The twins and Lee walked away, pondering this new information. Their sister, the little thing they had bribed at three not to squeal to Mum when they accidentally hurt her, was an attractive member of the opposite…Well, she was a girl and that's where they would leave it. It was time to start a pranking campaign against all males, just to remind them that girls were to respected. Yes, definitely time for a pranking campaign. After all, it had been a whole night since they had pranked anyone.

* * *

Draco knew his friends. He knew where they all went when they were devastated, and he knew, after this morning's paper, where Ginny Weasley would hide. He left breakfast and was on his way to the Slytherin Common Room before he was stopped by the Weasley twins, who gave him a stern lecture on how to treat their younger sister.

Once he was finally able to escape, he found his way down to the lake in his winter coat, gloves, and scarf with a large cup in his mittened hands. He spotted the red-haired girl before he descended the hill.

Once he reached her, she didn't look up, just stared at the frozen lake. "Everyone's talking about it, aren't they?" her voice finally spoke after a few minutes.

"Mostly about how fake it is." He said, handing her the warm cup. Warming charms were wonderful. "Even in my house, everyone is laughing at it. It's not real, everyone knows that."

"It doesn't change the fact that the rest of the world thinks-"

"Since when have you cared?" Draco said, turning towards her.

"I don't, but my mum and dad will," Ginny huffed. "What is my dad supposed to say at work about it? What about you, and everyone else that swine of a woman is bringing down for her popularity. It makes me disgusted."

"I don't know what to tell you," Draco said, wrapping his scarf around her.

"Well, it's just despicable that someone would be so enthralled by destroying other people. Teenagers no less!" She said taking another sip. "I'm going to figure her out and expose her."

"That's fine and all," Draco smiled, watching Ginny think of a plan. "But don't let that spoil the fun you had last night."

"Did you and Luna have fun last night? I didn't get a chance to talk to her this morning" Ginny asked, hesitantly. "You seemed to be enjoying yourselves."

"You know how I feel about you," Draco said, taking a sip from the cup Ginny offered and setting it in the snow behind him. "You know how Harry feels about you. Hell, you know how most of the boys in fifth year and younger feel about you, and none of that changed because of the Ball or what the stupid gossip columnist writes."

"So, you don't like Luna? Because it would be fine if you did. I mean, she is awesome, and if you liked Hermione that would be fine too, though, you would have to fight my idiot brother over that ordeal and possibly Krum."

Draco laughed as he leaned toward her, closing the distance between them, putting his hand on her rosy cheek. "I think I'll take my chances fighting it out with Potter." He told her before his lips touched hers. For the first time, she didn't move away.

* * *

"Potter!" Cedric Diggory called, halting Harry in his tracks. "Potter!"

"Yeah, Diggory?" Harry asked, grateful that Ron stopped with him.

"Look, I owe you for the First Task. So…." Cedric trailed off, thinking about how to word his clue. "The prefects' bath is wonderful."

"What the hell kind of cryptic clue is that?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, I gave you a real clue, I told it was dragons. Now you're sending me to get caught by the professors?" Harry scoffed.

"Look," Cedric rolled his eyes, "take your egg to the prefects bath and see what happens. I really, really can't tell you more. It's not in my nature."

"Yeah, because Hufflepuff isn't known to be the helpful house at all." Ron bit out.

"What's the password?" Harry asked, seeing an opportunity after hitting Ron in the stomach.

"There's no password. You just walk in." Cedric laughed, then he walked away to join Cho Chang and his fangirls.

"That was the least helpful Hufflepuff in this school," Ron commented once they were alone. "What the hell is a Hufflepuff, anyways?"

"No clue, but that's not true. You're forgetting Zacharias Smith." Harry acknowledged. "Now, what say you, we go get the Patil Twins and have a pool party in the prefects' bath?"

"That's a great idea, Harry!" Ron agreed, leading Harry through the halls and to their next class.

* * *

 **"** **What are we doing, Harry?" Pavarti asked, following him into the prefects bath.**

"I didn't think that the wards on the prefects bath allowed for co-ed bathing," Padma commented, looking around. "There have been many debates about it in the Ravenclaw common room. How are you doing this?"

"Simple. We don't plan on bathing." Ron said, shrugging. "As long as no one get's all naked, the professors will remain oblivious."

"And how do you know that?" Padma asked, flashing the dimples in her cheeks.

"Three of my five brothers have been prefects. Bill likes to brag and Charlie and Tonks were the same year. I know things." Ron shrugged.

"What other secrets have you been keeping?" Padma asked in a flirty tone.

"Not right now. We've got to see what's in this egg." Harry said, jumping into the giant tub.

"What do all of these knobs do?" Pavarti asked Ron.

"Charlie said I'd have to make prefect to find out," Ron said, turning as many as he could.

"Alright, let's open this thing up," Harry said, ducking under the water.

"Are we joining him?" Pavarti asked, staring at the top of Harry's messy hair.

"Naw, just wait a second. He'll never get it on the first try, but he likes to pretend he can. When he asks if you want to hear it, just agree and remember everything you can, because he won't." Ron said, eyes on Harry as well. The twins nodded their agreement and waited a few short seconds for Harry to the surface.

"Want to hear it?" Harry asked, holding the egg up to the group. Pavarti and Padma looked at Ron in shock.

"Sure, mate," Ron smiled a bit. "Let's do this. Hermione will want accurate notes."

Down the four went and Harry opened the egg once more. The haunting melody played out and they looked at each other in wonder.

" _Come seek us where our voices sound, We cannot sing above the ground._

 _And while you're searching, ponder this: We've taken what you'll sorely miss._

 _An hour long you'll have to look, And recover what we took._

 _But past an hour- the prospects black, Too late, it's gone, it won't come back."_

As soon as the final notes played out, they surfaced as a group.

"Well, that was bloody vague." Ron shook his head, splattering the girls with water.

"Yeah, how am I supposed to take that kind of clue to Hermione?" Harry asked, flopping his arms and creating splashes.

"Well, the first bit is obvious." Padma shrugged as she gathered her hair over one shoulder and began the process of wringing it out.

"How do you mean that?" Ron asked in awe.

"It's the Black Lake. Honestly, you lot are friends with the Slytherin. You should know that besides the Giant Squid, there is a plethora of things living in it." Padma sniffed primly.

"So what… Mermaids!" Harry shouted. "They make that awful screeching above water, but under it, that gorgeous voice."

"Also, there's a time limit. No more than an hour." Pavarti pointed out.

"Yeah, that's where I'm going to have to do some research. Don't know about you lot, but I cannot hold my breath for an hour." Harry said.

"I guess you'll have to consult the research queen." Padma snickered.

"Yay, a puzzle for Hermione," Harry said with a stony face.

Everyone stared at each other, scared of the consequences of getting Hermione involved. Then, Ron sneeze and Padma laughed, and everyone relaxed enough to enjoy their mini double date.

* * *

 _February 23, 1995_

Research was getting them nowhere. Harry had even owled Sirius to ask if the Black family had any ideas, but Hestia had intercepted the letter. She had let him know, on no uncertain terms, that Harry would figure these tasks out himself or with the help of his _schoolmates_ , especially since Sirius was still in a mild bit of trouble for bringing the broomstick last go round.

"C'mon, Harry! You must have some ideas!" Hermione badgered. "You grew up with magic! I don't even know where to begin to look!"

"'Mione, the Second Task starts in just over twelve hours. I'll just have to accept my fate. I'm going to drown." Harry thumped his head on the desk.

Hermione felt a twitch being in her eye and the migraine she'd been sporting since supper was at full force. Before she could further berate Harry, the twins came round the bookshelf. The Weasley twins, not the Patil twins. Hermione wondered how long Ron and Harry were going to go on dating a matching set before all parties realized how weird it was.

"C'mon, Kitten," Fred snickered, pulling her hair. "Dumbles needs to see you."

"You too, ickle Ronnikins," George added, grabbing Ron by the collar of his shirt. "Let's go, kiddies."

"Harry, keep researching until you get kicked out. Then bring the research upstairs. We'll help you when we get back." Hermione demanded.

"Are we just going to trust whatever Dumbledore says?" Ron asked as they followed the twins out.

"Of course not, Ron. We're going to take it with a grain of salt. As always." Hermione sniffed.

"Word of advice, don't take a lemon drop. We're pretty sure he coats them in Veritaserum." Fred offered over his shoulder.

"You don't have to lead us. We know how to get to the headmaster's office." Ron squinted at the twins, wondering why they were still lurking about.

"You may know the way, but future little prefect here doesn't," Fred commented, ruffling Hermione's hair. "What do you think you're in for? Cheating?"

"Dumbledore himself noted that 'cheating' comes with the games. No one expects a teenager not to seek help from their friends. That's part of the challenge. Admitting you need help to face great tasks. Or at least help to prepare for them."

"Here we are. See you in the common room later?" George asked, worried about his brother. "We'll be keepin' an eye out."

"Remember, don't eat the lemon drops," Fred warned again.

"Help Harry research. We'll be back as soon as we can." Hermione demanded while she and Ron walked up the stairs to the headmaster's office, not requiring an answer. Once there, they were greeted with Gabrielle Delacour and Cho Chang.

"What are we here for?" Hermione asked.

"Ah, Miss Granger. I see you and Mr. Weasley could finally join us." Dumbledore smiled. "Lemon drop?"

"Sugar rots your teeth, Sir," Hermione said, turning her nose up at the proffered snack.

"Yeah, what she said." Ron seconded, taking a seat. "So, why are we here?"

"Are you sure you want zem, Professor Dumbly-dor?" Madame Maxime asked, turning her nose up a bit.

"You four are here to help with the tournament tomorrow," Dumbledore informed them as his eyes twinkled.

"'We've taken what you'll sorely miss.'" Hermione quoted. "You're taking us. The four of us. Wait, why are Ron and I both here?"

"You and Mr. Krum were cozy at the Yule ball." Karkaroff scoffed.

"Am I to believe that I am the thing that Viktor will miss most?" Hermione cocked an eyebrow at her headmaster.

"Proximity and all." Dumbledore had the decency to look abashed.

"And this is in no way a set up to ensure that Harry is conflicted and earns extra points for some awful heroic act?" Hermione fired off again.

"Miss Granger, just drink your tea." Professor Dumbledore requested, rubbing his eyes.

"What's in this tea? Dreamless Sleep Draught?" Ron asked, eyeing it warily. "I've lived with Fred and George for too long. I won't drink anything unless I know what's in it."

"I 'ave 'eard of the 'Gryffindor' bravery. Eez zis eet?" Madame Maxime commented. "Drink up, Gabrielle. You are not so cowardly."

Gabrielle looked around, afraid. She knew she was supposed to respect authority, but Fleur trusted the bushy haired girl. Gabrielle knew that Hermione was intelligent, beyond intelligent.

"Madame? What eez going to 'appen?" Gabrielle asked, blinking owlishly.

"Gah! Drink the tea. You vill be under the lake until after the task tomorrow." Karkaroff demanded, done with the conversation.

"Easy for you to say!" Cho Chang suddenly jumped in. "You don't have students with their lives on the line!"

"Yeah, we all know the clue. 'Too late, it's gone, it won't come back.' No thanks. Take off with Harry's firebolt. He can afford to lose one of those." Ron huffed, crossing his arms and throwing himself into the back of his chair.

"Is this the major concern? Students, I promise you that you will be in no danger. Should your champion fail to retrieve you, you will come back up of your own accord after the time limit." Professor Dumbledore soothed.

"So, let's say Viktor cuts it close and saves me from the mermaids, but we don't break the surface until after the time is up. Does that count? Will I come awake under water after not moving for close to 13 hours? How does this enchantment work?" Hermione questioned.

"Miss Granger, don't you have any trust in adults?" Professor Dumbledore asked sadly.

"I was petrified on your watch two years ago. A middle aged rat animagus watched me and four other girls get undressed in my dorm room for close to two months last year. Adults I trust. You are another story." Hermione stated eyes narrowed in slits.

"What kind of school are you running here, Dumbly-dor?" Maxime had the decency to look shocked.

"Miss Granger now is not the time-" Dumbledore started.

"I want Professor Flitwick's opinion." Cho suddenly shouted. "Madame Maxime is as close to a supervisor for Gabrielle as it gets. Professor Flitwick is my head of house. I want his assurance."

"And we want Professor McGonagall's," Ron said, sitting up.

"Very well," Dumbledore said.

They all sat waiting while the portraits did their sole job of flitting about to run errands. Flitwick, then McGonagall arrived at the headmaster's office and quickly assessed the situation.

"I suppose your word was not enough for two children who faced down a mountain troll their first year because you hired a professor who was possessed?" McGonagall asked. Madame Maxime clearly looked like she was ready to take over Hogwarts herself.

"It was not." Dumbledore sounded shocked.

"Aunt Minnie, is his spell sound?" Ron asked, tired. Flitwick and McGonagall looked things over carefully, aware of their students' nerves.

"Where is your extended warming charm, Albus?" Flitwick asked. "Without it, they will surely catch pneumonia."

"Here it is." Dumbledore pointed to a corner. "I do know my enchantments."

"Just not your boundaries." McGonagall sighed. "The charm is fine. I assume that you have obtained permission from their parents for their use as props in the only youth contest with a death count on record?"

"I 'ave Gabrielle's right 'ere." Madame Maxime said, pulling out a piece of paper.

"Minerva. They're parents trust us enough to let them come to a mixed gender boarding school. I think this is within our rights." Dumbledore soothed.

"I'll take that as a no. Remember this, Albus. Sirius Black is the magical guardian of Hermione Granger and Mrs. Weasley is a force to be reckoned with. I am sorry to say I don't know much about Miss Chang's parents, but I remember her mother being particularly excellent at Transfiguration and keeping a boy as a pet rock for two weeks when he insulted her. This is on your head." McGonagall informed him, waggling a finger in his face. "I wash my hands of this."

"You're sure it's okay?" Hermione asked in the charged silence.

"You'll be quite fine, Miss Granger. Mr. Krum is an able and talented wizard. The only one who'll have a problem is Mr. Weasley. But we all know that's because Harry will try to drown him once they've reached the surface." McGonagall rolled her eyes. "Come, Fillius, let's get to bed."

* * *

 _February 24, 1995- The Second Task_

Fred was worried. Hermione left the library late the night before to speak to Dumbledore, but she had left the lot of them with homework. It wasn't like her to assign completely arbitrary homework, then not show up to breakfast to grade it.  
"Fred, George, either of you seen Hermione since last night?" Harry asked around his breakfast. Hermione tried to kill him last time he didn't eat before an event.  
"Haven't seen her yet," Fred said, eyes darkening.  
"She didn't come back to the Common Room last night, either," Harry said, looking around to see who else was missing. "Is Ron still asleep then?"

"You're the one that bunks with him, mate." George reminded him.

"Oh, right. A lot on my mind. Still, can't breathe underwater. Don't know what I'm going to do about that." Harry ducked his head.

"Oi, wanker," Neville said, glaring at Harry. "Come with me."

"What are you going to do? Off me?" Harry asked, wrinkling his nose in Neville's direction.

"Come with me and find out arsehole." Neville shot back. Harry, against his better judgement, followed Neville out of the Great Hall and into the courtyard.

"Gillyweed. Eat it and you'll have gills and fins." Neville said, plopping a bit of it into his hands. "Be sure you wait until the task starts. You'll have at most an hour. Theories as to why the time is shorter for some abound. You don't care about that. I suggest you swim fast."

"Neville, you're meant to be mad at me. Why are you helping?" Harry asked.

"Can't prove to you that that's not my Uncle Moody if you die, can I?" Neville shrugged.

Harry nodded his understanding and wandered to the champions' tent. This was it. He was going to be shoved into a lake for an hour in the middle of February. Fun.

* * *

Gabs: Hi, all!

Kat: This chapter is almost all Gabs. I mean, like, I wrote just little parts. Go Gabs!

Gabs: Go, Gabs! Wait, that's me. It's rude to cheer oneself.

Kat: It's ok, you can gloat. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! We did get PM's sent to those of you who did. If you don't believe us, test the theory and review!

Gabs: Yes, review. Tell me how wonderful I am. Or how much you hate it. I don't care either way.

Kat: We own nothing!

XOXO

Gabs & Kat


	36. Chapter 36- The Second Task Part 2

_February 24, 1995_

Draco, Neville, and Ginny rushed down to the lake, finding Harry pacing the new decks that somehow appeared overnight…

"Harry!" Ginny said running over and hugging him.

"Thank Merlin," He said hugging her back. "Have you found them."

"Nope," Neville said leaning against a pole, yawning. "No one has seen either of them since they left the Library last night.

"Fred and George have a bet going," Draco smirked. "They have you getting second."

"Bastards." Harry huffed.

"Here, I stayed up all night working on it," Ginny asked, finally pulling away from him. "I checked it around one and four this morning in the lake to make sure the parchment is still waterproof. This is where the Mermaids should be based on the water patterns from the past twenty years. McGonagall may or may not have checked it at breakfast as well."

"This is perfect," Harry said, giving her a quick kiss. "Thanks."

"We should get going," Neville said staring at Krum who was watching them cautiously.

"Yeah," Draco said, glaring at Harry, "we should get good seats."

Harry waved at his friends as they headed off to the stands. The other champions were standing on their platform, staring down at the frigid water, wondering what exactly under the water that was so precious, and whether it was really going away after the hour was up.

Madame Olympe stood behind Fleur, whispering advice into her ear. Karkaroff glared at Krum, willing him to win without having to say anything. Dumbledore just stood between Cedric and Harry, smiling into space while sucking on his lemon drop.

"Any advice, Sir?" Cedric asked, looking around. Dumbledore continued smiling, not answering.

"Any advice at all?" Harry asked, trying to get his attention.

"I'll give you some advice," Moody said to Harry from behind him. He pointed to the gillyweed in Harry's hand, "Put that in your mouth."

When the gong rang, it shook him to the core, and he fell into the lake, still chewing the Gillyweed that tasted like a bad every flavored bean. When the pain was over he could see his newfound fins. Pulling his wand out of the issued calf-holster, he set off through the lake to find out what was most precious to him.

* * *

"Did- did they just- Are we expected to just sit here are watch an empty lake?" Fred asked as the champions dove under the water.

"The champions are now on their way to rescue the person most important to them. Mr. Potter is looking for Mr. Ronald Weasley. Mr. Krum is after Miss Granger. Mr. Diggory is after Miss Chang. And, finally, Miss Delacour is after her sister, Miss Delacour." Ludo Bagman announced so that everyone could get an idea of what was about to take place.

"Since when is Granger Krum's most important person?" Sirius asked, plopping himself next to the twins. "And are we going to stare at the lake for an hour?"

"Freddie, are you upset that 'Mione is in the lake?" Adara asked, climbing into his lap.

"No. Freddie knows she's a girl. Girls have cooties." Rigel answered, standing in front of George.

"That's right, mate. Girls have cooties." George encouraged.

"Is no one going to answer me?" Sirius asked again.

"Fred! George! You are the oldest ones here! Why didn't you inform me that your brother was going to be a pawn!" Molly Weasley asked, making her way to the twins. "Oh, hello, Ginny dear. Despite what that horrid woman wrote, you looked splendid in the _Prophet_ pictures of the Yule ball."

"We didn't know, did we?" The twins said in unison as Ginny hid her face in her hands.

"You did escort them up to the headmaster's office." Neville pointed out.

"Does that mean you drove 'Mione into someone else's arms?" Adara asked.

"Okay! No more princess novels from the library." Sirius interrupted. "Molly, weren't you informed before your son was dunked in the lake for hours on end in this weather?"

"Oh look!" Rigel cried. "They've put up a screen so we can see what's going on!"

"Yes, they have, luv!" Molly cried with false joy for Rigel. Then she turned to Sirius and said, "No, I wasn't informed. Were you informed that Hermione would be down there? With an international quidditch star going to her rescue?"

"I was not informed. And seeing as the Doctors Granger did not ask my advice, I shall assume that they were not informed either." Sirius noted.

"Dumbledore probably assumed that since we trust the staff enough to send our children to a mixed gender boarding school, and since several of our children play death ball- I mean quidditch- without permission, submerging them in the lake in February wouldn't be totally uncalled for." Remus shrugged.

"While that is an astute observation, that has to be the most idiotic logic I've ever heard!" Hestia cut in. "The twins aren't being a bother, are they?

"Not a bit," The Weasley twins replied, cuddling their respective Black twin a bit.

"Good," Hestia nodded. "Now, let's get back to watching this event unfold."

* * *

Harry had no idea what he was looking for. He'd heard someone announce something about the task, but he couldn't make out the words underwater. He pulled out Ginny's map and followed it. There were still a few places that were questionable, places that Ginny wasn't completely sure of, but it was more than the other champions had… unless the ginger had passed a similar copy to her new Veela friend.

Harry shook that thought off and focused on the task at hand. There were things, according to Ginny's map, that lived in the lake. Scary things. Things that would make Lord Voldemort curl up in fear. Or Lucius Malfoy. Definitely not Sirius' cousin Bellatrix. That witch was scary insane. But what freaked the crap out of incarcerated Death Eaters was a thought for another time. This moment was all about finding whatever the hell the mermaids took from him. However the hell they got on land and stole what he could only assume was the Marauders Map. That seemed like a thing he would miss the most. He really hoped it wasn't the invisibility cloak. He would drown before he could find that and he would lose a sacred family possession.

Harry was forced to focus as he came to the grindylow forest, or whatever it was. It was terrifying, and he was grateful for Sirius' Auror training lessons over the summer hols. He fought those off and continued his search through the lake's undergrowth. Finally, he found the mermaids and, more importantly, what they had taken. Harry thought he was prepared, thought he knew what was most important to him. He was wrong.

Ron and Hermione right next to each other, tied to the bottom of the lake by some kind of rope. He was pretty sure which was more important to him, but now he was confused. He had been convinced that he was after his Firebolt, after all. He looked back and forth between the two, not sure who to take. He moved toward Hermione since Hestia would murder him if he didn't choose the girl first, but that set off the mermaid guards in front of him, alerting him to who he was supposed to save.

To his surprise, Fleur Delacour, bubblehead charm and all, darted in and took off with a small, blonde girl and shot to the surface. Harry whipped his head around, looking for whoever would take care of Hermione. Seeing Viktor and Cedric in the distance, he shot off a spell and took Ron to the surface himself. He whipped the water out of his hair in time to see Cedric surface moments before Viktor. Cho, Hermione, and Ron were all coughing and fighting to stay adrift.

"Shit! Ron, don't drown, moron!" Harry said, dragging Ron up for air.

"Trying not to!" Ron shivered, swimming for the nearest platform.

They were dragged up by what were supposed to be the responsible adults judging this affair and warm towels were draped around them.

* * *

 **Fred stormed over to the champions' platform with his mother and Sirius Black. The others followed quickly, most likely to prevent a scene. As soon as Hermione was in sight, he pulled her away from the 'Bulgarian Bon-bon' and into his arms.**

"Fred, what are you doing?" she asked, genuinely confused and it took him a moment to realize that she didn't know. He was still Ron's older brother in her mind.

"Checking you over. That was ridiculous." Fred said, wrapping his arms around her to warm her up.

"We were never in any danger," Hermione said with a coy look on her face. "Dumbledore is the one who enchanted us. Last night."

"Last night!" Molly Weasley shouted. "You were enchanted last night?!"

"Of course. Otherwise, someone might have seen us being brought down to the lake and might have alerted the champions to what was riding on the line." Hermione explained, a smug grin on her face.

"Albus Dumbledore! I expected better out of you!" Molly ranted, turning on the older wizard. "Why wasn't I informed my child would be used as a pawn in your death tournament!"

"Molly, the Tri-Wizard Tournament is sacred. You know this. You should feel honored that your son played a role." Dumbledore attempted to sooth the Weasley matriarch.

"Mother, don't make a scene." Percy managed to whisper into Molly's ear.

"You don't tell me what to do, Percival!" Molly shot back.

"Mother!" Percy exclaimed, shocked his mother would full name him in public. Fred and George were the only ones she ever called by their full names, and that was because it was so hard to tell them apart anyway.

"Dumbledore!" Sirius shouted. "You've gone too far this time! This young lady's parents have entrusted me with her care while she is in the magical world and you have caused me to break that trust by not informing me that she would be participating. Explain yourself!"

"Albus," Ludo Bagman started, "Did you not arrange parent permission before sending underaged students underwater for hours on end?"

"Their heads of house checked my work and signed off on it. We don't need parent permission for Quidditch, why is this any different?" Albus asked.

"You're telling me that Minnie is going to take responsibility for this?" Sirius asked in disbelief.

"Of course not!" Professor McGonagall replied, joining the group. "Filius and I washed our hands of this madness last night."

"Professor, were we down there all night?" Cho Chang asked, sniffling a bit.

"No, you were held in the hospital wing until early this morning." Professor McGonagall answered.

"Are classes canceled for today?" Ron asked, figuring out the date.

"Yes, of course, they are. No sense in trying to teach anything after all this excitement." Professor Dumbledore answered, eyes twinkling.

"Yes, no point going to classes when you're at a school." Hermione mouthed as Fred continued hugging her. Then, she sneezed.

"I believe it's time to get everyone back to the castle and checked over." Madame Pomphrey suddenly burst onto the scene.

"We can continue our discussion, Albus, in the headmaster's office," Molly demanded. "Ludo Bagman, I insist you join us. And since you are here in place of Mr. Crouch, you'll be joining us as well, Percy."

"Before we go," Ludo Bagman said, finally performing his duty as Head of the Magical Games and Sports. "We need to announce the winners."

"Oh, yes, this is the time!" Molly shrieked, throwing her hands into the air.

"First place, Miss Fleur Delacour with 50 points. Second place, Harry Potter with 47 points. Third is Cedric Diggory with 45 points, and last place by mere moments is Viktor Krum with 44 points. We will announce the third task at a later time. Thank you to all for attending our lovely event!" Bagman concluded.

"Now, let's all head to the castle, shall we?" Dumbledore suggested as though it were his idea.

"'Moine, what's this?" Fred asked, plucking a water beetle from her hair. Before Hermione could get a good look at it, though, it bit Fred and flew away.

"I did not know those were in season?" Viktor asked, swooping in and taking Hermione away from Fred.

"They aren't." Hermione frowned. "Come with me to the hospital wing? You should get checked out, too."

* * *

After the children said their goodbyes to their parents, who were following Ludo, Percy, Moody, Dumbledore, and Minnie into the headmaster's office for a "talk" as Molly Weasley put it, they marched up the steps to the castle. Luna and Neville were right behind them, talking about the Gillyweed. Ginny and Draco were nudging one another, laughing at something that couldn't be heard. Harry and Ron were walking in a silence, trailing behind, both wrapped in a blanket towel.

They both randomly would glance at the other, before looking at their feet.

"So," Harry started. "How was being drugged by Dumbledore?"

"Urm," Ron said, shaking some water out of his hair. "I don't really remember it. Just Mione being Mione and questioning everything."

"Yeah, that doesn't surprise me." `

"Why me?" Ron whispered.

"What?" Harry said, stopping.

"Why me? I mean, there's Ginny and Neville or Draco. Hell, there's your Firebolt!"

"You're my best mate," Harry said. "Ginny, she's Ginny, and things with Draco are about as good as a cat getting along with a rat. Neville, well, he's great, but I can't tell him everything. You're the first mate I ever had and you trust and believe in me more than anyone. Why wouldn't it be you?"

* * *

 _Well, well, well, readers. It's that time again. Time to recap the Second Task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. And if the gossip following the Yule Ball wasn't enough, this will really whet your appetite. Miss Fleur Delacour stunned the crowd as she won the second task, rocketing her into first place. Harry Potter showed off the Potter luck and Black charm as he shocked crowds with his second place finish. Diggory and Krum were most notable not for their performances, but for their captives._

 _Cedric Diggory completed our fairy book charm by rescuing young Cho Chang. This reporter found that the two have been exclusive for nigh on a year and are a storybook love if ever there was one. We wish them all the best in the future._

" _They're so romantic," an unnamed Ravenclaw commented._

 _Viktor Krum, the Bulgarian Bon-Bon, embroiled himself further in the twisted love life of the Hogwarts' student body. Krum was charged with finding and rescuing one Hermione Granger. The same Hermione Granger who he escorted to the Yule Ball and is the doe-eyed fourth-year friend of Harry Potter. Immediately upon reaching safety after the task was complete, Miss Granger shattered poor Krum's heart by jumping wildly into the arms of one Fred Weasley. Weasley, for his part, lavished attention on the aforementioned fourth year. It seems Miss Granger prefers her men much older and more experienced._

" _That little hussy should be ashamed of herself," Pansy Parkinson commented. "Running two older men in full view of society. This is what's wrong with the muggle world."_

 _Potter did not join the pattern of rescuing Yule Ball dates, and this reporter discovered why prior to the task. Potter was seen kissing one Ginevra Weasley good luck before joining the champions. To add insult to injury, young Draco Malfoy was in the crowd of students present to wish Potter luck. No word on how Malfoy is dealing with the blow or which boy Ginevra prefers._

" _Blasted Potter," was all Malfoy had to comment on the situation._

 _As you can see, readers, it was an eventful day. We can only hope the tournament continues to provide us with so much entertainment._

* * *

Gabs: For anyone keeping track, Fleur is beating Harry by 3 measly points. I know, I made a chart. I was severely confused prior to the chart.

Kat: Yes, Well, we figured Harry, being three years younger, might not be the best at all of the events.

Gabs: Also, Fleur.

Kat: Yes, Fleur! Review! We love reviews! Ask anyone with an account (come on Chris and Scrappy8) we love to send you a thanks and a snippet of the next chapter!

Gabs: We own nothing.

XOXOX

Gabs & Kat


	37. Chapter 37- The Down Hill Slide

_February 1995_

The screeches could be heard long before Hermione could be seen. Harry, Ron, and Neville ran for the Great Hall, congratulating each other as Ginny's screeches could be heard. While the Great Hall held breakfast, it did wasn't much more welcoming than the oncoming female storm.

"What does this Reeta Skeeter have against Hermione?" they found Viktor asking Fred and George.

"We have no idea." They replied as the fourth years took their seats.

"More importantly," Viktor asked, turning on George. "What is going on between you and Hermione?"

"Nothing," George answered honestly.

"That is not what it looked like at the task," Viktor growled.

"Ah! That. Ask my dearest twin." George laughed, pushing Fred toward the angry quidditch star.

"Uh… Uh… I… Uh…" Fred stuttered.

"That is what I thought. Stay away." Viktor warned, storming off to the Slytherin table.

"Fredrick Weasley!" Hermione screamed. "Why!? Why would you do that?!"

"She's upset with Fred?" Ron asked, cocking an eyebrow at Harry.

"Don't try to understand women folk, Ron. It's a losing contest." Neville said wisely, finishing up his weekly letter to Olivia.

"What have I done!?" Fred asked, confused.

"You-you-you! You know what you've done!" Hermione screeched.

"Tell me exactly what I've done." Fred challenged, crossing his arms.

"You-you!" Hermione spluttered.

"You pulled her away from Viktor is what you did!" Ginny accused, flying at her brother.

"What's this got to do with you, Ginny?" Fred asked, holding her away from his body as she kicked at him.

"Viktor was going to take me flying this afternoon! He was going to teach me the Wronskie Faint, arsehole!" Ginny screamed, kicking at Fred's shins. George took pity on his twin and pulled their spitfire sister away.

"You pulled me away from Viktor and you didn't let go! Why did you do that?" Hermione asked, leveling a glare at Fred.

"If I recall correctly, Miss Granger," Fred started, getting angry. "You didn't exactly pull away. In fact, you liked it."

"Of course, I didn't pull away! You were warmer than him!" Hermione announced, suddenly confused by her own feelings.

"Oh, is that all I am? A heater?" Fred asked.

"I don't know, okay?! What do you want from me?" Hermione exploded.

"Talk to me when you figure it out." Fred stormed away. He had forgotten, for a moment, that he liked her, not the other way around.

"I don't understand what just happened," Hermione confessed to Ginny. Ginny just rolled her eyes and pulled the older girl down for breakfast.

"You seem to have an infestation of wrackspurts." Luna informed Hermione in her signature airy tone.

"For the love of! There are no such things as-" Hermione started, but Ginny dove to cover her mouth.

"What do you think is causing it?" Ginny asked.

"The article. It's cluttering her headspace. Plus, Fred just stormed out. I assume she hasn't yet figured it out?" Luna asked, directing her questions to Ginny.

"Not even close," Ginny smirked. Hermione, tired of being treated like a child, bit Ginny's hand.

* * *

Molly Weasley was never one to make a scene...when she attended Hogwarts. Now that her children were there, and being treated poorly, she decided to take the matters into her own hands. It was the morning meal on a Saturday when she walked in, looking at the Gryffindor table.

Ron and Harry were sitting there, talking with Neville and Dean about the upcoming Quidditch season. "Mum," Ron's face went white as the cream cheese in front of him. "Wha-"

"No time to waste, where are the others?" She asked, finding Draco at the Slytherin table staring wide-eyed.

"Is this about the garden gnomes? Because Harry and I were just messing and then they all started to get riled up and-"

"I'm here to put a stop to Rita Skeeter and her lies." She said loud enough for everyone in the Great Hall. Then, some Ravenclaws started to clap at the statement before the whole Hall was cheering. Draco stood up and walked over.

"I'll go get everyone from the common room," Dean said standing up and clapping Harry on the back.

The others followed Molly into a classroom on the third floor, where Xenophilius Lovegood sat with a quill and parchment. Fred was standing next to him, a bundle of parchment under his arm.

"Oh, good, you found them," Minnie said walking into the room followed by Ginny and Hermione.

"Mum, what's going on?" Ginny said, hugging her mother.

"It's about time this is all set straight," Molly said, stroking her head. "Who would like to begin?"

* * *

 _March 1995_

Snape did not like children. That was what Harry decided after he'd been separated from Hermione and Ron for 'whispering excessively.' It wasn't like they were whispering during lecture, just during the practical. From his vantage point, Harry was just able to make out Snape and Karkaroff whispering themselves. Karkaroff's sleeve was pulled up and he was gesturing in what could only be described as total panic.

Harry leaned forward, trying to get a better idea of what was being said. Suddenly, Snape whirled around and glared at him. Then, Karakoff was shooed away and Snape came back to class. Harry made a note in his potions homework to owl Sirius. It wasn't like Snape would ever see his first draft. Hermione would rather die than let them turn rough drafts in.

* * *

"I'm telling you," Neville said, walking around the classroom, "Moody would never think about teaching us defensive spells that would put someone in St. Mungo's for the rest of their lives, he wouldn't! I've been following him, you know, down to Snape's office,"

"Neville, they aren't even friends," Draco sighed, shifting his chair from two feet to four. "I think I would know since he hasn't even spoken to me or Severus about his new baby boy."

"Maybe it's because everyone knows you can't stand him," Ginny said, with a small shrug. "You're missing the point, they aren't friends, so why are they meeting? Some Death Eater thing?"

"Moody isn't a Death Eater, he finds them." Neville pointed out.

"Maybe they are working together for Dumbledore?" Ginny countered.

"There's only one way to find out," Neville said, staring at Draco with a smile.

Draco groaned, "I have to go home for Easter."

"Well, I'm sure Daphne will be sorry to hear it," Ginny said as she reached the door. "Tell your sister hello for me."

"How does she know that?" Draco said, his face pale.

"She's Fred and George's little sister. The better question is how long has she known." Neville said, following Ginny. "Enjoy the holiday."

* * *

 _April 1995_

Harry and the rest of the Champions followed Hagrid down to see what had become of the Quidditch field. It was normally perfectly kept, but now, it was massive and staring them in the face for what it might hold.

"Behold, the final task!" Hagrid said with pride.

"It's a maze," Cedric said, looking for clarification. "That's it?"

"Just a maze?" Hagrid laughed, "Ther'e be more in ther'e that I'd reckon I'd not mess with myself. This way all you can prepare for what might be waitin' in there."

They didn't stay long, only enough for the champions to know that there was no way they would be able to blast through the maze.

Once they all had their questions, well, some of their questions answered, they headed back to the castle, but Harry and Krum stayed behind, consumed with talk of Quidditch, they didn't hear what was coming up behind them. When the hand reached for Krum's shoulder, they both screamed.

"Mr. Crouch?" Harry said, looking at the demented man.

"Dumbledore!" He screamed, "I need-I need Dumbledore! He must know! I have to tell him-I have to-" he went on like a madman.

"I'll go get him, stay right here," Harry said, then, to Krum, "Don't let him leave your sight."

Harry ran as fast as he could to the castle from the Forest. Once he got there, he ran into the Headmaster's office, interrupting a meeting. He told the room the story, as they all followed him to the scene. Harry stopped when he could see how things had changed.

Krum laid on the ground, motionless, Crouch gone. "I swear, Professor," Harry said in between breaths. "He was here and he looked-"

"Looked what, Harry?" Dumbledore said calmly.

"Mad, crazy, possessed, something. He wasn't himself."

"You did this!" Karkaroff hissed. "You did this to my Champion!"

"No, I swear!" Harry said, backing away.

"Enough," Dumbledore sighed. "Harry, go to your house and do not leave until a professor comes to get you. This will be handled."

"But Krum-"

"Will be just fine, go. And do not linger."

* * *

"Okay," Harry started after he had gathered the usual crew. "Sirius says a lot of things. First, he congratulates us on the Quibbler article."

The gathered crowd cheered their agreement.

"Second, he says that Crouch Jr. was tried as a Death Eater." Harry read.

"We knew that. He was captured trying to torture Mum and Dad." Neville confirmed.

"Third, Crouch Sr. lost everything and was demoted when Junior was convicted. He also says that Junior died in Azkaban years ago." Harry continued.

"What does this have to do with anything!? Why would Sirius give us extraneous information?" Hermione cried.

"Oh, bloody hell!" Harry exclaimed, getting to the next part of the letter.

"That's my line, mate." Ron laughed.

"What's the matter, Harry?" Ginny asked, rolling her eyes at her brother.

"Listen to this crock of shit! 'Harry, I want you to be very careful. Something weird is going on here.' How can he write that AND expect me to be careful? Why would he set me up for failure like that?" Harry ranted.

"Maybe he just expects you to stay out of trouble?" Neville asked. He made it almost all the way through without bursting into laughter.

"Remind my why I invited you, you wanker," Harry said through a glare. That set Ginny and Draco off as well.

"Really, Harry. You need to let the whole Crouch Jr. thing go." Hermione advised. When Harry made to argue with her, she added. "You've got so much going on with the whole Tri-Wizard Tournament. You don't need to stress yourself with this. Let Ginny, Luna, and I handle it."

"Why you three?" Draco asked, taking offense at not being included.

"Oh please, I caught you and Daphne Greengrass in a broom cupboard, sans Ginny. You boys don't have the focus for research. Stick to helping Harry with those charms Sirius taught us last summer. And the defensive ones I found this year." Hermione delegated.

"Look at you, the nargles are already starting to dissipate," Luna commented.

"On that note, everyone go. Do." Hermione dismissed them.

* * *

Ginny, Luna, and Hermione were sitting by the lake, working on homework, per Hermione and Luna's request. It was a lovely sight, with the May air crisp and the end of the year, including the last task, fastly approaching. It only took a second for Fleur to find the three. She approached them with a wave as each girl put her homework down .

"Ginny, thank 'ou again for ze map," Fleur said, giving the girl a hug.

"It really isn't a big deal, again." Ginny laughed. "You don't have to thank me every time you see me."

"But I must!" She laughed, "I wanted to geeve 'ou zree thiz. It'z an invitation to spend part of your holiday wiz me and my family." She told them handing each girl a pale blue card with a ribbon.

"Wow," Hermione said, staring at it. "This is… France."

"I do live zere," Fleur laughed. "Let me know before I leave, yez?"

"I will," the girls let out in a course.

"Oh, and Ginny," Fleur smiled, "Zat boy haz been staring at you, no? Perhaps you should see what he wants. Or rather, what you really want." She said, referencing the article.

Ginny blushed as she walked away, turning back to her friends. Hermione and Luna both gave her a look, ignoring, for once, their homework.

"She's right you know," Luna said with a smile.

"In order for you to know what you want, maybe you should start with someone you don't know," Hermione stated, staring back at the boy. "Michael Corner, Ravenclaw, fourth year."

"Perhaps you should take your own advice, Hermione. I do know who he is," Ginny said with a blush. "We have talked."

"Harry and Draco have been urm, seeing other people. It isn't like you three are bound to one another. You can date, or in their cases, snog, someone else."

"So, go talk now," Luna said with a smile.

"Anything's possible if you've got enough nerve," Ginny said, picking up her wand, walking away from her friends to the group of boys. "I guess that includes my first date."

* * *

The news spread around the school like wildfire. Barty Crouch was dead. Everyone was in an uproar, wondering if the last task would be held, now that someone was dead. The owls were busy with parents warning their children to be safe since there was a killer on the loose. Even Sirius and Molly had written their children, telling them to be on guard.

The Prophet's front page was dedicated to Crouch's life, his work for the ministry, only leaving out the tragic past of his family.

With the final task only a few weeks away, anything could happen.

* * *

Kat: So, I must apologize to everyone who commented on the last chapter. I dropped the ball. If you commented on the last chapter, I'll send you a sneak at the next chapter. If you comment on this chapter, as well as the other chapter, it will be longer. It was finals week.

Gabs: Also, I do not do the PM thing. Kat takes care of that. Probably because I'm useless.

Kat: Nah, I'll keep you around. We own nothing!

Gabs: That's because of the thing coming up…. You know. School. And vacay! Thanks to all the reviewers! Remember! Teasers! Unless it's finals week!

XOXO

Gabs & Kat


	38. Chapter 38- The Inbetween

_May, 1995_

Something had to happen. That was all there was to it. The year had been teetering between stressful and so painfully normal it wasn't even fun. Voldemort had been silent. Death Eaters were staying in Azkaban. If it weren't for the Tri-Wizard Tournament trying to kill Harry, Hermione would have thrown herself off the astronomy tower for boredom. That boredom was her true motivator on a lazy Sunday afternoon. There were things in her mind that needed out. So she set to getting at least some answers.

She started with animagi. She, Ron, and Harry had been trying to decide how Rita Skeeter was getting her information. Harry had mentioned something about her bugging the place. Ron said electronics were impossible and Harry knew that. Hermione, however, took the idea and ran with it. She already had information regarding animagi from the group's self-assigned homework. Now, all she had to figure out was if it were possible.

The other thing she had to research was this whole mess with Barty Crouch Jr. Something wasn't right there. Sirius had given them way too much information. Way too much. They didn't need to know about him dying. Not really. Gah. It was all so frustrating. She hit her head on the table in front of her.

"Think she gone round the bend?" Ron asked, approaching cautiously.

"Look at all the research, mate. It's the only answer." Harry replied, barely containing a snicker.

"I bet your parents treated poor Professor Lupin like this!" Hermione snarled.

"Prof-Prof- You-You." Harry stuttered before laughing very, very loudly for a very, very long time. Ron held out as long as he could before he caved and joined in Harry's mirth.

"What is the matter with you?" Hermione scowled.

"Moony!" Harry gasped between his laughs. Ron snorted loud enough to alert Madame Pince to their tiny gathering. She shot glares at them and gestured for Hermione to lead them away.

"Thanks a lot, wankers." Hermione pouted. The set Ron and Harry off on another round of giggles. Yes, giggles. "Could you two at least attempt not to sound like Ginny and Luna at a sleepover?"

"You three have sleepovers?" Harry asked, suddenly sober. "You have to invite me."

"That's my sister, you wanker!" Ron sobered, punching Harry in the arm.

"Ow! Not my fault she's gorgeous!" Harry cringed, holding his arm in pain.

"Mature!" Hermione scoffed. "The pair of you. Now what has got you in hysterics?"

"You think Moony was innocent! That's… That's… How?" Harry started laughing again.

"How what?" Hermione asked crossly. Both boys suddenly sobered, understanding that she was done being teased and would soon begin hexing.

"How on earth did you come to the conclusion that Moony was an innocent bystander?" Harry asked.

"He was our professor! He was a fantastic professor!" Hermione justified. "Plus, I'm sure he had to be super careful! Being a you-know-what."

"Yeah, he was careful. Careful to not get caught." Harry informed her. "There is a reason his name comes first on the Marauders Map."

"Why?" Hermione asked, intrigued.

"Because, he did all the initial research. And they did it for him. They did it to help get him out of the castle." Harry said, a bit of wonder in his voice.

"And all we've done is fight Voldemort off a couple of time, face the basilisk, and avoid the rat." Hermione deadpanned.

"Yeah… new generation of Marauders." Harry said happily.

"Hopefully without the traitor this time." Ron rolled his eyes.

"Neville is taking that roll up nicely right now." Harry's mood darkened again. "He's an Auror! He's just treating us like new Auror recruits because he doesn't know how to teach kids!"

"Oh yay." Hermione rolled her eyes. "Another episode of 'I swear this is how Aurors work.' It looks like it'll be a rerun."

"What the hell code did you just use?" Ron asked.

"I've _got_ to get some muggleborn friends." Hermione declared, facepalming.

"I know exactly what you mean and, shut up, Hermione, you're just jealous." Harry pouted, crossing his arms.

"I'm not Pavarti, therefore I can't be jealous that all of your focus is on someone else." Hermione scoffed.

"'Mione, I haven't been with Pavarti since March." Harry cocked an eyebrow her direction.

"Oh, and does she know that?" Hermione asked, intrigued.

"I should hope so!" Harry cried.

"I haven't heard anything in the dorms. If she knew you two were broken up, I'm sure she'd be spitting some kind of vitriol my way." Hermione informed him.

"Naw, it was a whole mutual four way break-up thing." Ron explained. "We snuck up to the astronomy tower and were stargazing. Then we all decided that we were better off friends than dating. I think there was a teeny bit of resentment that I was in the lake and not Pavarti. She's a Gryffindor afterall."

"Only Gryffindors would be upset that they weren't spelled asleep underwater in February." Hermione said, shaking her head fondly for her beloved house. "Okay, boys, let's get to class."

* * *

Harry was feeling drowsy. Divinations was not, in fact, his favorite class. It was, however, his easiest class. The worst part, of course, was the stupid bug buzzing around the room. Hermione had kept him up late the night before, helping him practice curses and hexes. She wasn't at Sirius' level, but she was so getting there. Therefore, Harry felt that Divinations was the perfect time to take a short nap.

He couldn't have been asleep for long when he started dreaming of Voldemort of all things. Of course, he was an owl in the dream, so he decided that it wasn't anything to worry about just yet. Voldemort was talking to the Rat Bastard, glorifying the recent death of 'that man.' Then, Voldemort said something that made Harry chill to the bone.

"Harry Potter will be next. And then we'll feed him to my lovely Nagini."

Harry vaulted out of the dream and panicked. He ran out of the classroom, dismissing himself with a "I think I saw my death." Trelawny, wonderful Trelawny, thought that was a perfectly acceptable reason to flee a classroom and allowed Ron to follow him.

"The hell, mate?" Ron asked, coming up behind him.

"We've got to get up to the dorm. I've got to talk to Sirius!" Harry rushed.

"Why?" Ron asked, following Harry.

"He's, he's, he's gonna… And, and, and… I'm gonna die!" Harry stammered, breaking into a run as the common room came into sight.

"Yeah, you're gonna die. That's what happens at the end of life." Ron said, speeding up to stay with Harry.

"I think Voldemort's trying to kill me." Harry slid into the fourth year boys dormitory.

"Great job getting us out of the rest of Divinations, but that's not exactly breaking news." Ron said, watching Harry rifle through his things in an attempt to find the two way mirror. He grasped it finally and did a tiny dance of victory, holding it aloft as he shook it around.

"Okay, okay. Sirius! Sirius, I've got to talk to you! Now!" Harry shouted, activating the mirror.

"What if he's not home?" Ron asked. "What if he isn't nearby?"

Harry was saved from answering when Sirius' voice rang out. "What's up, Prongslet?"

"Thank Merlin!" Harry cried. "Sirius, I think Voldemort is trying to kill me."

"Did… Did you just call me in the middle of class to tell me old news? I thought you knew that already?" Sirius asked, concerned. "You haven't gotten amnesia, have you?"

"No! I don't have amnesia!" Harry shouted. "I just had a dream about Voldemort and Wormtail! They were talking about someone being dead and me being next!"

"Shit." Sirius summed up nicely.

"That's what I was thinking." Harry replied.

"Knew that no good Rat Bastard was a damn Death Eater." Sirius groused.

"Talk about old news. What am I going to do, Padfoot?" Harry asked.

"I have no idea. I'll start digging on my end. You just try to make it through this tournament, yeah?" Sirius advised. "Now, get to class."

The connection ended and Harry and Ron looked at each other, unsure of what to do with the onslaught of new information.

* * *

"Alright. Where are we?" Hermione asked, convening a meeting of the the girls.

"No further on the animagus thing. There's no record of anyone being a bug in the last 100 years." Ginny sighed heavily. "Not that I would blame anyone for not registering that. That's worse than being a rat."

"What about the Map? What have we gleaned from it?" Hermione skipped ahead.

"The twins have been holding it hostage for most of the year, even though no one knows why." Ginny said, also having that bit of information.

"They're brewing secret potions and making gag sweets." Hermione said, checking that off of her list.

"Ooo. And how do you know that, Miss Granger?" Ginny teased.

"Now, now, Ginny. Hermione's head is already full of wrackspurts. Don't clutter her mental space more." Luna chastised. The other two girls just stared at her.

"Okay." Hermione said after an uncomfortable pause. "Next. Professor Moody. Yes or no?"

"He made us throw off the Imperius curse. Said if Harry Potter could do it, then we all could." Ginny said with a slight frown on her face.

"Harry argues that he's teaching the class as though we were Auror recruits." Hermione stated. "Neville says that no matter how stressful work is, Professor Moody has never treated him like this. I want to believe both of them, but I don't know how."

"I have to take Neville's word for it. His 'uncle' has been here all year, but hasn't sat down once for tea? That's strange to me." Ginny allowed.

"Harry does have a point, though." Luna found herself arguing in the opposite. "This is a professional institution, perhaps he's trying to remain professional. Like when Professor McGonagall docks points from you lot, even if she doesn't want to."

"But we still have tea with her sometimes!" Ginny shot back.

"Ladies, that's enough. We'll table that for later. What else is there?" Hermione asked.

"Have you gotten permission from your parents to go to France, yet?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, they think it'll be a great opportunity. I think they want me to transfer to Beauxbatons." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"It'd be better than Durmstrang. Although, you and Viktor." Ginny nudged.

"There is no me and Viktor anymore. We decided we're better off as friends." Hermione blushed.

"Oh, and why is that?" Luna needled.

"Because he's more interested in flying than I am in books. It's best if we just be friends." Hermione continued blushing.

"No! That's not all there is!" Ginny crowed. "Finish it! Finish the story!"

"It's Fred." Hermione whispered. "He thinks that I'll fall for Fred. Or that I have fallen. Sometimes his English isn't so clear."

"YES!" Ginny shouted. "Yes! You have my approval! Jumps his bones!"

"Um… What?" Hermione asked, intelligently.

"Fred also has romantic feelings for you, Hermione. Very romantic. And everyone knows that Weasley men commit for life. Once, of course, there are romantic feelings. Otherwise, they're manwhores." Luna summed up nicely.

Ginny looked angry for a split second before she nodded and said, "I'd disagree, but I've caught Charlie in no less than three foursomes."

"See?" Luna asked, as if Charlie's sex life was the key to understanding all Weasley males.

"Look, I don't know this, okay? So you never heard this from me, but Fred figured out about the time you were waltzing with Krum that he actually _likes you_ likes you. That's why he was upset after the article. He wants you." Ginny tried to explain, getting serious.

"That makes perfect sense." Hermione rolled her eyes. "Or it would if I hadn't caught him in the library with his hand up Angelina's shirt."

"He's still with… What about the man code!?" Ginny shrieked. "Excuse me, ladies. I have a brother to hex."

"What's the man code?" Hermione asked, sounding panicked at the thought of not knowing a code of ethics. They both ignored Ginny as she stormed out of their meeting.

"A completely arbitrary list of rules that all men expect other men to live by while they ignore it for their own personal gain. For instance: According to the man code, since Fred has verbally expressed interest in you, all of his friends and brothers have to step aside and let him date you before they do. However, Fred is in violation of the same rule, as Lee Jordan has loudly and profusely expressed heavy interest in Angelina, and yet Fred chose to date her first." Luna explained.

"Oh." was all Hermione had to say in response. "I have to think about all of this."

"Oh, Hermione. What you need to do is think less. If you get out of your own head, this will be much easier." Luna said sympathetically.

"That's great advice, if I knew how to follow it." Hermione replied.

"Ah, the difficulty of the brain." Luna sighed.

"Thanks for helping, Luna. Or, at least trying to help." Hermione smiled, suddenly unsure of herself. "What do you think Ginny's up to?"

"Hexing, if her aura was anything to go off of." Luna said calmly.

"Poor Fred." Hermione sighed.

* * *

"Frederick Gideon Weasley! You get out here right now!" Ginny screeched at the door of the sixth year boys dorms.

"To what do I owe the pleasure, sister mine?" George asked, hoping to stall his twin's uneviable death.

"Where's Fred?" Ginny asked, pointing her wand at George's nose. George covered his nose and pointed straight to Fred.

"You're to be on my side, wanker." Fred explained slowly.

"Not when she's gonna bat-bogey me." George's voice was squeaky due to him not uncovering his nose.

"Angelina Johnson?!" Ginny screeched in Fred's face.

"What about her?" Fred asked, covering his ears and wincing.

"Did you or did you not have your hand up Angelina's shirt in the library the other night?" Ginny asked, glaring at Fred.

"Yeah, so what?" Fred retorted.

"So what? SO WHAT?! Hermione and Krum are over because of you! And the first thing she's got to see, assumably, is you with your hand up Lee Jordan's crush's shirt!" Ginny lectured, pointer finger in Fred's face.

"What do you mean Krum and 'Mione are done?" Fred asked, baffled.

"He broke up with her because he thinks she's in love with you!" Ginny explained.

"What?" Fred asked, feeling his world cave a little.

"You heard me!" Ginny said sharply. "And what's more! Luna and I had her on the verge of confessing she likes you! And you bloody ruined it!"

"How… How did I ruin it? And how do you know I made out with Angelina in the library? That's not your usual stomping ground." Fred asked skeptically.

"No, but it is Hermione's. She caught you." Ginny leveled a glare at her brother.

"Shit." Fred said.

"First things first." George commented, coming to Fred's rescue. "You break up with Angelina. Make it damn devastating. Give Lee a chance to swoop in and play hero. Extra points if he punches you."

"Ouch. What have I ever done to you?" Fred asked, eyebrow going up.

"Nothing to me. This is about my friend Lee. Who, if you remember, had dibs and you violated that. He's allowed one free punch. Better make it count." George allowed and Fred nodded his head in realized agreement. "Second. You have to devote your focus to Hermione. This is your future, Gred. Ignore exams and focus on her."

"What about the last task? We're set to make a pile of cash off of it." Fred asked, committing the plan to memory.

"I'll worry about that. You worry about your big break up scene." George advised.

"Right." Fred said, dread in his voice.

* * *

 _June, 1995_

"Angie, we gotta talk." Fred announced one night in the middle of the Gryffindor common room. The fifth and seventh years tried to hush him, but he ignored them.

"What's this about, Freddie?" Angelina asked.

"Yeah…. I'm bored. With you. So, we're done." Fred announced indelicately.

"What?" Angelina asked, tears in her eyes.

"You heard me." Fred said with attitude.

"Why… Why would you say that?" Angelina asked as Alicia and Katie came to her aid.

"Because it's true?" Fred asked, unsure where to go. He hadn't expected Angelina to actually get teary eyed.

"But-but-but." Angelina stuttered as the portrait hole opened. That's when Fred figured out his fatal mistake- or at least what should have been the fatal mistake. Lee wasn't in the common room to witness the break up. But he did witness the aftermath.

Lee looked between the confused Fred and the crying Angelina and made his own conclusions. Without saying a word he stalked over and punched Fred square in the nose. Fred allowed that he deserved that. Then, Lee went to comfort the poor girl, who looked like she was enjoying the company of one Lee Jordan. Fred nodded to himself, a bit surprised that Angie hadn't noticed that sooner.

"You know," George started as Fred joined him in the corridor, "You'll have to apologize to her for the bad break up. Hermione saw all of that."

"I really, really hate you." Fred growled, punching his brother in the arm.

* * *

 _June 24, 1995_

"Fred's not an arse, I promise, 'Mione." Ginny petitioned.

"I heard what he said! 'I'm bored.' That was harsh." Hermione glared at her friend.

"Look, it was all a show. For Lee. Fred had to let him be the white knight and defend her honor. For the man code." Ginny explained.

"Hang the man code! It's not even real!" Hermione shouted.

"The man code is very real, Hermione." Ginny said in mock seriousness. "I have six brothers. You have to trust my knowledge. I am the authority."

"Damn you." Hermione groused. "You're right."

"Yes!" Ginny squealed.

"What's got her all excited this morning?" Ron asked as he and Harry plopped down for breakfast.

"Michael Corner." Hermione smirked as Ginny blushed.

"Oh! Ew! I did not need to know that! Hermione! There is food here!" Ron blanched.

"Why?" Harry asked, suddenly alert.

"He's pretty." Hermione added, still smirking. Ginny quit blushing and started throwing bits of food. Hermione just laughed and guarded herself.

"I never said he was pretty." Ginny said through gritted teeth. Harry let out a breath of relief before Ginny added. "I said he's got a nice arse."

"Gross, Ginny." Ron said as he and Harry fake gagged. Any more fun was ruined by Neville storming up to them.

"I thought that you should know this is going around." Neville informed Harry as he plopped the latest Daily Prophet down.

"What the-" Harry started before reading the first few lines of the article.

"What does it say, Harry?" Hermione asked, concerned.

"Says he's gone bat-shit, essentially." Neville informed her before turning to leave. Just before he got too far away, he added. "Still not my uncle."

"Whatever, wanker." Harry replied half-heartedly. "How could Rita Skeeter know all of this stuff? She definitely wasn't in Divinations. She definitely shouldn't know about all this."

"What?" Hermione exclaimed, before grabbing the paper and speed-reading. "I've got to go. Research."

"And she's off." Ginny commented as Hermione swept away. "Wonder what she figured out."

"Guess we'll find out eventually. She always tells us in the end." Ron allowed, taking a big bite of breakfast.

"Are we not talking about this article?" Harry asked, slightly distressed.

"Of course not. She's trying to throw you off your game. We're focusing on the third task. That's all that matters now." Ginny said with finality. And she was right. The third task was the only thing that mattered. It was focus time.

* * *

Gabs: 1) Kat isn't feeling well so I'm handling this update solo. 2) That means this is mostly filler to further our own plots. We own nothing. Don't forget to review this and tell us if you want us to keep going. Also, check out our new Animagus Training story. Comment on that one and tell us if it's worth continuing.


	39. Chapter 39- The Third Task

_June 24, 1995_

Harry was so focused on the third task, and ignoring Rita Skeeter, that he almost missed Sirius and Remus entering the Great Hall. Almost. Fortunately, Sirius was shooting off colored sparks to celebrate Harry's winning streak, so that caught his attention.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked, embarrassed.

"Read that shite article this morning," Sirius explained.

"Also, champions families were invited to spend the day with their champions." Remus elbowed Sirius.

"Where's Hes and the twins?" Harry asked, looking around.

"They'll be here this afternoon. The twins are sleeping in so they are fresh for the tournament play tonight." Sirius explained, waving off Harry's concern. "Anyway, that's not the biggest news. Wanna get out of here so I can tell you and totally blow your mind?"

"Sure. Where do you two want to go?" Harry asked. "I mean, it's not like you've ever been to Hogwarts before. Is there anything you want to see?"

"Oh, I know!" Sirius said, leading Harry and Remus up to the Gryffindor common room.

"What's this news?" Harry asked.

"Moony has a girlfriend!" Sirius crowed. Harry stopped and stared at Remus.

"You've never had a girlfriend before. Shags, yeah, but no long term girlfriends." Harry stated almost questioningly.

"It's Tonks," Sirius smirked.

"Oh, that makes more sense. She's had a crush on you forever. Good job. She's great for you." Harry said as he started walking again. Remus, however, stopped and stared.

"Told you he wouldn't care," Sirius smirked in Remus' direction.

"I-I knew that," Remus said, recovering. As they came into the Gryffindor common room, he added, "What are we doing, Pads?"

"Go on, Prongslet. Get the cloak. We have to pull a prank on Minnie. Prongs will roll over in his grave if we don't do this at least once before you graduate." Sirius said, tone almost reverent. Remus rolled his eyes but didn't stop Harry. Seeing Remus' reaction, Harry darted into his dorm and came back.

"Wow, they really don't change anything in these towers, do they?" Sirius said, looking around. Remus darted his head back and forth before going over to one of the tapestries and lifting it up, revealing the Marauders initials carved into the wall.

"They really, really don't." Remus laughed.

"We should burn the traitor's initials off," Sirius said through a laugh.

"While we're defacing school property, we should add Prongslet's," Remus smirked.

"Let's do it!" Sirius' whole face lit up with glee.

Harry was a tiny bit scared when he returned from his dorm and saw two-thirds of the Marauders smirking and staring at the wall.

"What are we doing?" Harry asked, sneaking up on them. Sirius jumped at the noise.

"Prongslet! We've got to get you a bell!" Sirius exclaimed.

"I'd apologize, but I'm not sorry," Harry smirked as Sirius rolled his eyes and Remus gave his godson a high five. "Now, why are you two staring at a wall with letters on it? Is it a code? Does it lead to a secret passage?"

"No, it's not a secret passage. Who raised you? Those are our initials. The Marauders. We're getting ready to burn the PP off of here." Sirius said. Then, they all three broke down into giggles when they realized that he'd said 'pee-pee.' Men.

Once they calmed down, Sirius took great pleasure in 'blasting that name from behind the tapestry.' Neither Harry nor Remus commented on the fact that it was a little too ironic. After that was accomplished, Sirius taught Harry the necessary spell and allowed the teen to burn his initials in the stone. Remus confirmed that he should get his own band of Marauders to add their initials to the wall, especially the twins and especially before they left.

After several very intense bonding moments, Harry looked around the empty common room and asked, "Where is everyone?"

"Fred and George are watching the door for us. I had them clear the place out." Sirius confessed. After unshed tears were blinked away, he added, "Let's get going. We've got a prank to pull."

* * *

Close to evening, Harry led Hestia, Sirius, Remus, and the twins to the Quidditch stadium.

"What the hell have they done!?" Sirius exclaimed, lamenting the giant maze that covered the pitch.

"Destroyed it." Bill Weasley said, plopping down next to Sirius.

"No shi...joking." Sirius caught himself as Rigel laughed and Adhara rolled her eyes.

"Nice save, Padfoot," Remus said dryly.

"Not to interrupt this heartfelt moment, but I've got to report to the champions tent," Harry said, bouncing on his feet nervously.

"Not without hugs, you're not," Hestia demanded, standing up and grabbing him. Harry took the embarrassment because he could see Cedric Diggory taking the same treatment down the stands.

"Don't you dare forget me, Harry James." Molly Weasley demanded.

"Mrs. Weasley, you made it." Harry's face lit up at the sight of his second mother.

"Of course, I did. Now, be safe and remember, hexes and curses only. This is not a night for expelliarmus. Got it?" Molly said, lifting an eyebrow. Harry nodded his agreement as he hugged her even tighter.

"Molly's right, Prongslet. You can do this. You've made it this far." Sirius cheered as he, Harry, and Remus exchanged manly slaps on the back.

"Please be safe, Harry. I need you to chase all the monsters from my wardrobe this summer." Adhara pleaded and Harry heartily agreed with her.

"If you die, can I have your firebolt?" Rigel asked. Everyone laughed at his question until he said, "I'm being serious. Please?"

"Yeah, you can have it." Harry smiled as Hestia physically restrained Sirius from cracking a joke.

"Go on, fawn, you've got a tournament to win." Remus encouraged.

"And if you don't win, we're sending you to live with the Dursley's this summer," Sirius added, causing Harry to laugh as he headed to the tent. No matter what, he knew he'd survive this task, if only because he had something waiting for him.

* * *

"Welcome to the final task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament!" Ludo Bagman announced. "It's that time, folks. It's time to announce your champions! In first place by a mere three points, the gorgeous Fleur Delacour!"

"Holy shit, she's hot," Bill announced. Ginny whipped her head around to look at the oldest of her brothers.

"That's a good idea, Ginny," Luna whispered into her ear. "But maybe not just now."

Ginny turned back around and decided to wait.

"We counted him out before he even started the tournament, now he's in second place, it's Harry Potter!" Bagman continued as Hogwarts' students cheered. "Hogwarts isn't done yet! In third place, it's the delicious Cedric Diggory!"

Hogwarts' students went even wilder with the announcement of their second champion.

"And finally, in last place, the only champion who could come from behind and win this: Viktor Krum!" Many, many students started chanting Viktor's name as if it were a Bulgarian game, not a school event.

"Now, to explain the rules. Whoever gets to the center of the maze and grabs the Tri-Wizard cup first wins. This maze is filled with all sorts of magical creatures, booby-traps, and, worst of all, your fears. Should you find yourself unable to complete the task for any reason, shoot red sparks into the air and someone will be there to assist your extraction shortly. Miss Delacour will enter the maze first and receive a five-minute head start. After that, we will be releasing the boys one at a time at five-minute intervals. Good luck, champions, and, Miss Delacour, you may begin!" Bagman explained.

Fleur darted forward and began her journey while the others stood and waited. Harry noticed Karkaroff coaching Krum very intently, but before he could decide to do anything, his five minutes were up and he was in the maze as well. As he faced down the boggart that looked suspiciously like a Potter/Black family burial plot, he realized that Bagman wasn't lying, his greatest fears probably did exist in this maze.

* * *

"They're not setting up those screens for this task?" Hermione asked, looking vaguely disappointed as Krum entered the maze. Fifteen minutes and nothing had happened.

"Of course not, wouldn't want to scare the kiddies." Sirius scoffed.

"What are we supposed to do? Talk to each other?" Ginny asked.

"We could do that," Bill suggested. "Tell me about the French witch."

"She's too good for you. Plus, she went to the Yule Ball with Charlie and we all know Weasley men don't cross swords." Ginny shrugged.

"Ginevra!" Molly scolded. "You know better than to talk like that."

"Mum!" Bill shouted, scandalized. "You know what that means?"

"Of course, I do! I raised six boys. I know more than even you do, Bill." Molly sniffed as Ginny and Bill pretended to retch. The conversation continued for quite a while as the group awaited the task's end.

"What I don't understand is why you didn't come to me, Hermione," Sirius commented cryptically after some time.

"For what?" Hermione asked, looking at Ginny in confusion.

"Polyjuice ingredients, of course. Snape owled us months ago to inform us that you lot were stealing from him instead of just asking like you did second year." Sirius told her.

"Mr. Padfoot, sir, we haven't been using polyjuice the year. There's been too much going on for us to even have time to brew it, let alone use it. Besides, who would we impersonate? Professor McGonagall?" Hermione asked.

Just then, Ginny's eyes went wide and she clutched Hermione's arm. "Polyjuice."

"What about it?" Hermione asked, then her eyes went wide as well. "Oh shit… why didn't we think of that?!"

"Because, there's no way. Where is he getting the hair?" Ginny asked before her eyes went wide again. "The case! He always lets Neville see what's inside except for recently."

"Oh no!" Hermione gasped. "What do we do? Who do we tell? Dumbledore is out of the question."

"I have a suggestion," Remus said. "Why don't you tell us what you think is going on?"

Just then, Snape clutched his forearm and stared across the stadium, straight into Sirius' eyes before dismissing himself and disappearing.

"Shit." Sirius intoned. "Tell us everything you've figured out. Now."

"Okay, but we should go find Professor McGonagall. And probably Dumbledore." Hermione said, taking charge. "I know you don't trust him, but more than most of the wizarding world does. We need his support, as we have basically the same goals."

"She has a point, Padfoot." Remus nodded. Sirius grumbled as he led the three witches away. "Now, Hermione, start at the beginning."

"Okay. Professor Moody turned Draco into a ferret the second week of school." Hermione replied.

"Speed it up a bit. That's all old hat." Ginny said, jumping in.

"Professor Moody has been off and on all year. Sometimes he seems like an auror and sometimes he Imperios students 'to practice throwing it off.' He teaches us excellent defensive skills, then he turns students into animals. Harry and Neville have been bickering back and forth all year over whether there's an imposter. Well, now it looks like there is one, but we don't know who or how! What do we do?" Hermione summarized quickly.

"Remus, we go find Dumbledore. It's the only option. No one else can shut this thing down." Sirius said, taking charge. "Bill, stay here and get Fred and George over here, too. Stay together, no matter what. Constant Vigilance."

"You be safe, too, Sirius Black," Hestia demanded and Sirius gave her a quick kiss of assent.

"Let's go find your woman, Moony. She's bound to be here somewhere." was the last thing anyone heard Sirius say before the two disappeared and all hell broke loose.

* * *

Harry panicked when he came across Fleur unconscious body. If something took her out in this hell maze, then the odds definitely weren't in his favor. Harry was surrounded by powerful, brilliant witches, so he knew how hard it was to take them down. This was almost scarier than his boggart. Almost. He did the only decent thing he could do and shot sparks off from Fleur's wand before continuing on.

He found Krum not long after, but he was standing over Cedric and trying to crucio him to death. Harry did the best thing he could think of: he hit Krum with an Auror level stunning spell and used his wand to send sparks off before helping Cedric up.

"We better stick together." Cedric offered as Harry helped him up. Harry agreed and the continued. The sphinx was intimidating, but the acromantula was where they lost it. There was a struggle and Harry ended up with a broken leg.

"Let's go, Potter," Cedric said, lifting Harry up as the cup came into sight.

"Go, win this. You've earned it." Harry motioned, getting his wand ready to shoot off the red sparks.

"No, mate. You've saved me, we do this together." Cedric demanded.

"For Hogwarts." Harry agreed.

"For Hogwarts." Cedric echoed. They continued on, leaning on each other for support. When they stood in front of the cup, they counted to three and grabbed at the same time. What they had not counted on was the cup to be a portkey.

Harry and Cedric were disoriented from their unexpected portkey, which was why neither had time to react when a menacing voice said, "Kill the spare!" and a bolt of green light knocked Cedric dead. Harry's gut clenched when he realized that Peter Pettigrew had sent that curse. Not for the first time, he questioned how his dad had ever trusted this man. That was enough to distract him while Pettigrew bound him to Tom Riddle's headstone.

"What the hell, Wormy?" Harry asked, pulling out the old nickname.

"Shut it, Potter." Pettigrew snapped.

"Is this… Ew. You tied me to Voldemort's headstone. You're a creep." Harry couldn't help himself. He figured he was going to die here, so he may as well have some fun before he went.

"James Potter," was all that Pettigrew muttered. Then, he went back to a bundle laying on the ground.

"How did you get a baby? Who actually had sex with you to do that?" Harry asked.

"Shut up!" Pettigrew shouted as he moved to a giant bubbling cauldron and dropped the bundle in.

"Probably a good plan, Wormy. Wouldn't want more traitors like you running around." Harry shouted as Pettigrew summoned dirt from under Harry's feet.

Harry shuddered when Pettigrew cut off his right hand and exclaimed "Flesh of the servant" before suturing the wound with a spell and walking towards Harry.

"I will enjoy this very much, you mouthy brat," Pettigrew muttered through clenched teeth. Then, he sliced Harry's forearm open and siphoned off the blood. He walked back to the cauldron and Harry was curious as to how he was still standing. Pettigrew dropped the blood into the cauldron and intoned, "Blood of the enemy."

Magic happened and suddenly Voldemort was standing in the cauldron. Tall, lean, and snaky in the face, Harry couldn't control the next thing that came out of his mouth, "Ew! Voldemort's your baby? Are you now Voldemort's dad? Am I his dad too?"

Harry had not realized previously that fear made him spout out stupid things. He'd always thought that mouthing off to baddies was his way of showing courage. Right now, he was figuring it out it was to keep from pissing himself. Harry also noted that Pettigrew had given up the pretense of painlessness completely and was sobbing on the ground. Voldemort ignored Harry in favor of pressing his wand to the Dark Mark on his arm. Harry thought that meant Snape would be here soon, but he didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

Voldemort began lecturing Harry at random about his convoluted childhood of all things. Muggle dad, witch mum, orphanages, Harry didn't know what he was supposed to do with all that information. What did he care if the crazy half-blood was running the pureblood show? Figures in ambiguous black cloaks started apparating in, some standing proudly, other falling at Voldemort's feet and begging forgiveness. Crucios were doled out like candy at Halloween. Then, Harry was astounded to hear Voldemort actually lay out his 12 point plan for success. He really wasn't leaving here alive.

"You lot seem to be guilty." Voldemort started. "Guilty of leaving me in my hour of need. At least those loyal followers in Azkaban have an excuse. You lot have rested on your laurels, your claims of Imperious. As if I had to force any of you to do what you did, to follow what you believe in." The sneer on his face was Snape-worthy, and Harry had to wonder if that's where Snape had learned it.

"One of my followers isn't here tonight." Voldemort looked around at the gathered crowd. "That's because he was loyal enough to find me and is staying to do his good work at Hogwarts."

Harry, seeing his wand on the ground not far away, started trying to do his first bout of wandless, non-verbal magic. He was distracted when Voldemort turned on him and started lecturing him again.

"I have tried, time and again, to kill you, boy. Even my memory tried to kill you. But you got lucky, because of that idiotic mudblood mother of yours." Voldemort spat in his face.

"Smart enough to beat you!" Harry spat back. "And obviously way better at magic!"

That was enough to set Voldemort off. The crucio that Voldemort sent his way was the most singularly painful thing in his life, and he'd fallen over fifteen stories before. He'd had basilisk venom in his body before. His leg was currently broken. This was way worse. Then he found out how wrong he was.

"Wormtail. Cut the boy down and give him his wand. It's time to prove who's the better wizard." Voldemort commanded.

"Yeah, let's see who's better: the full grown wizard full of malevolence or the teenaged wizard you just weakened with the crucio. Tough call." Harry said as he stood up as best he could and shook himself off.

"Don't forget to bow," Voldemort said, crucioing him again.

Harry fought the urge but gave in. Harry stood and stared the red-eyed snake man in the eyes. Harry wanted to run, wanted to all of his friends here to help him. If this was how he was going to die, he wasn't going without a fight. He pulled his wand up after Voldemort was laughing with his minions.

With a deep breath, he held up his wand at the same time as Voldemort and cast the only spell that came to mind. "Expelliarmus!" He yelled at the same time as Voldemort did. The red and green crashed in the gray sky. Harry put his other hand on his wand, trying to keep his wand steady and to avoid death. It was at that moment when sparks flew out of the wands. First, Harry saw Cedric, who stared around in confusion before looking at what was happening. An old man came next out of the wand, followed by a woman who Harry saw in the paper who was missing, Bertha Jorkins. Harry was about to give up when he saw a woman who was only in pictures and dreams come out next: Lily Potter.

"Mum?" Harry said exasperatedly.

"Hold on, darling, your father's coming," she said gently as another spark came, and a young man came out, tall, untidy-haired, just like his son. James came out and stood next to his wife."

"Dad," Harry said, tears coming into his eyes, seeing the last of the Marauders.

"You're so brave," Lily said, reaching out to her son.

"Can they see us?" James said looking at Wormtail. "If they can I'm going to-"

"James," Lily said with an eye roll. "focus."

"Right!" James said, his eyes back on his son. "Calm down, Harry. You're doing great. Here's what you need to do. First, hold the connection as long as you can, and second, tell Sirius that I love him and he's doing a great job and tell Moody to stop beating himself up for whatever he is being angsty about."

"Now's not the time for that!" Lily said, then to Harry, "But you're dad is right. We love you. We are so proud of you."

"Be brave," James said, "Know we will always love you. Let go of the connection and go back to the cup."

"Take my body back," Cedric pleaded. "Take my body to my father, please?"

Harry nodded as the tears came from his eyes.

"I'm proud of you," James smiled.

"Let go, sweetheart," Lily said, reaching out to him one more time. "Let go."

Harry took one more look at his parents before letting the connection break. He fell to Cedric's body and called for the cup, finding his way back to Hogwart's grounds.

* * *

Kat: I'm alive! I've wished for my death a lot, but I'm alive! Gabsie took good care of me and this whole fic.

Gabs: I'm a saint, really. A miracle worker.

Kat: Just call you Annie Sullivan… Thanks for those of you who are still here and reading! We have one chapter left of this book and then onto what Gabs and I are excited about!

Gabs: Thanks to those who took time to review while Kat was 'dying,' even though I forgot the snippet things to be sent. Also thanks to the new favs and follows.

Kat: Gabs is working on the animagus training story, go read it! Review! We own nothing and I was so dying!

XOXO

Gabs & Kat


	40. Chapter 40- What Followed

_June 24, 1995_

Harry thumped to the ground with Cedric's body. He was in no state to appreciate the irony of jovial music as a background to this moment. All he could feel was the adrenaline draining from his system and he was acutely aware of someone screaming. Oh wait, that was him. He was the one screaming 'He's dead' over and over.

In a haze, he felt someone try to tear him away from Cedric, but he couldn't tell who it was. The adrenaline was back and it was blinding. He started swinging at people before he heard Amos Diggory crying next to him. Only then, only when Cedric was with his father, did Harry let go. He was pulled back by arms that he tried his hardest to fight.

"Quickly, Potter." Professor Moody muttered in his ear. "We've got to get you out of here."

Harry felt himself being half-dragged out of the stadium. He tried to stand on his own feet, but he couldn't for the speed that Moody was dragging him. Suddenly, they were brought to an abrupt stop outside of the arena.

"Out of the way, Black. Have to get Potter to safety." Moody demanded.

"Not a chance. Unhand my godson. Now." Sirius said, pointing his wand at Moody.

"Trying to get yourself thrown into Azkaban for threatening an Auror? Out of the way, boy?" Moody demanded again.

"You're not Moody." Harry was aware of another voice.

"Get out of the way, girlie." Moody kept issuing orders. "We're running out of time."

"That's how I know you're not Moody." Tonks. That was Tonks.

"Move." Moody whipped out his own wand and pointed it at Harry's head. "Or the boy gets it."

Sirius had Moody disarmed before the sentence was out.

"Let go of my godson. Now." Sirius demanded again.

Upheaval happened again, and Harry briefly wondered if he was ever going to get rest. He was pitched forward as Professor Moody's face melted to reveal someone else. Polyjuice. _Damn, Neville was right,_ was the last coherent thought Harry had before Remus swept him into his arms.

"You're alright, Prongslet. We've got you."

"Let's move this to the castle, boys." Dumbledore suggested.

"Bring the minister," Sirius demanded, levitated the now bound Bartimus Crouch, Jr.

"I shall. Professor McGonagall, if you will." Dumbledore delegated.

There was a grim parade up to the castle. Veritaserum was called for, as was a house-elf. Harry's brain felt very fuzzy, so he couldn't grasp details.

"His trunk!" He suddenly heard Ginny shout. When had Ginny gotten there? "The one in his office he's never let Neville in this year, even though Neville's played in that thing his whole life."

"How did you two figure this out if even Dumbledore didn't?" Professor McGonagall asked, not unkindly.

"I'm highly logical, Luna thinks outside of the box, and Ginny's half-Prewett. If we wanted, we could be the criminal masterminds that take down the wizarding world. Fortunately for the minister, we're on the Light's side." Hermione explained, and Harry thought it was a bit poor done to gloat.

"Wait." Harry finally understood one thing. "Neville was right? That's not his Uncle Moody? Even Alice and Frank thought he was Moody? How was I wrong?"

"That's what you're focusing on?!" Barty Crouch Jr shouted. "Tell me about the graveyard!"

"Never said I was in a graveyard." Harry snapped back and suddenly his brain cleared. "Never said where I was. How do you know that?

Then, the story was pouring unfettered from Barty's lips after the Veritaserum was administered. He'd done it all, he'd done every last thing Harry had been accused of in the last ten months. The Dark Mark at the World Cup, signing Harry up for the tournament, everything. Aurors hauled Barty Crouch away for the Dementor's Kiss, and Harry thought he was getting off lightly. He'd attempted to kill one student and assisted in killing another. Dementor Kisses were bad, but not that bad.

"Professor, what's going to happen to Harry?" Ginny asked, hugging him gently.

"Well, that's a difficult thing. Harry, we need to you tell us what happened in that graveyard, while it's still fresh." Dumbledore said gently.

"Now is absolutely not the time, Dumbledore!" Sirius shouted. "My godson has been through enough tonight! He's got a damn broken leg! You can't expect him to keep going!"

"Sirius, Dumbledore is right," Remus interjected quietly.

"Whose side are you on?" Sirius turned on his oldest friend.

"I saw Mum and Dad." Harry suddenly shouted. "I saw them tonight. Dad said he loves you and you're doing a great job. He said to tell Moony to stop being angsty. How did I see them? You answer my questions, I'll answer yours."

"Well, that's an interesting tale. In what context did you see your parents?" Dumbledore asked, eyes doing that twinkling thing that made Sirius' eye twitch.

Harry recounted his night. The graveyard, Cedric's death, the ritual, Wormtail, and Voldemort. He told them about all the Death Eaters and that Voldemort had Crucioed him. Then, he recounted the wand duel and seeing his parents, amongst others. He told them Cedric asked him to take his body back to his father, and that's why he wouldn't let go.

Things were then explained to him. Hermione sat on one side and grasped his left hand, while Ginny sat on the right, holding that hand tightly. Sirius was put out at the arrangement, but since the girls were more on top of things than even Minnie, he let it slide.

"We're going to talk about how those three girls, and Neville, figured out more this year than even you, Minnie." Sirius whispered to his co-parent.

"Hermione's not lying when she says the three of them are dangerous together. I expect we'll see great things from all three of them." Minerva replied, tight-lipped.

Harry was ushered off to the Hospital wing for healing. There, he found Draco, Neville, and a whole slew of Weasley's waiting for him. He was surprised to see the remaining champions lying in beds as well.

"Zank you so much for saving me." Fleur said, rushing to hug him. "Eet was so brave of you."

"I am sorry for vhat I did in the maze." Viktor said as well.

"It's not your fault, mate. Karkaroff had you Imperious." Harry shrugged.

"What happened, Harry?" Ron asked.

"Not tonight, Ron. Please, just, not tonight." Harry begged.

"He's right." Sirius commanded, walking into the room with Hestia and the twins. "He's already told us what happened once tonight. That'll be enough. Now, Poppy love, let's talk potions for Prongslet."

While Sirius sorted out Harry's medical needs with the medi-witch, Fleur motioned for Ginny and Hermione to come and talk with her.

"Who eez zat?" Fleur asked, staring at Bill over Ginny's shoulder.

Ginny looked, then replied, "Oh, that's Bill. My oldest brother."

"Oldest? 'Ow much older zan Charlie eez 'e?" Fleur smiled a bit.

"He's 25." Ginny shrugged. "I should warn you, though. Weasley men don't typically date the same girl."

"Oh? And why eez zat?" Fleur asked.

"Conflict of interest. Two brothers like the same girl? It could get messy, fast." Ginny explained. Hermione snorted and Ginny turned on her. "What's wrong with you?"

"Trust me, Fleur. She speaks from experience. Two almost brothers fighting over you and things getting messy." Hermione ignored Ginny's glare.

"You're going to pay for that." Ginny smirked just a little.

"I'll find a way to distract you. Is that Draco? Shall I tell him you've been cuddling Harry all night?" Hermione smirked back.

"I will meess you when I am back in France." Fleur smiled at the girls. "You've been so good to me when otherz would not have been."

"We witches have to stick together." Hermione shrugged. "Besides, you're a brilliant witch and we'd be stupid not to respect you just because you're pretty."

"Alright, it's time for everyone who didn't compete to get to their beds. Champions will have to stay the night. Go on, get out." Madame Pomphrey demanded, shooing even Mrs. Weasley out of the hospital.

Finally, after downing a dreamless sleep draught, Harry was able to get some semblance of rest after his horrible night. If only the days to come were as easy as falling into that exhausted, drug induced sleep.

* * *

Dumbledore was grim at the closing feast, and that was to be expected. A student was dead on his watch and now he had to deal with the fall out. Several seventh year Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, Gryffindors, and even a Slytherin had been allowed an early release to attend the funeral and manage their grief.

Dumbledore spoke of death, of how Voldemort was coming back, but no one was really paying attention. Their minds were on the boy who had lost his life because he was a friend.

The students said their goodbyes to Cedric, their wands held up for him in the Great Hall, letting his light shine forever.

* * *

Harry sat on his bed, all of his things still unpacked, that is how Ginny found him the morning before the train was to leave. The noises of students saying their goodbye's rang through the windows.

"Harry," Ginny said, opening the door to the boy's room. "We looked for you at breakfast."

"I'm not hungry," Harry shrugged.

Ginny took a seat next to him, sitting on what she hoped were clean socks. "I won't go. I think I need to stay here with you this summer."

"What?" Harry said, looking at her in disbelief. "You've been talking about this for months."

"You're more important," Ginny said, taking his hand. "I think I understand how you feel."

Harry gave her a deadpan glare. "You know what it's like to have someone murdered right before your eyes?"

"No, but I know how the guilt feels when you almost killed people yourself." Ginny said, squeezing his hand. "I know that you want to be angry and blame yourself because you think you could have prevented it. Because you think that if only you would have made one different choice, someone might still have their life." Ginny took her hand from his and pulled his chin towards her so he would look her in the eyes. Both of them were fighting back tears. "Harry, this is not your fault. You did not kill Cedric, that is not your guilt to hold onto."

"He would still be alive if I had-" He choked, tears falling.

"You had what?" Ginny interrupted. "You would have let him take the cup? Voldemort would have had him killed because he wasn't you. There are no what if's or I could have dones that will change the situation, Harry, only what actions you will do about it. Grieve because you lost a friend, Harry, but don't be angry at yourself because of a situation you couldn't control. It's ok to hurt, Harry. It's ok to feel."

Harry leaned into her, catching her lips with his before he leaned more into her. They sat there, kissing for what seemed like forever, but was only a moment before Ginny pulled away and wiped the tears from his eyes.

Harry wrapped his arms around her middle, putting his head in her long, red hair and cried. Ginny kissed the top of his head and wrapped her arms around him.

* * *

Beauxbaton and Durmstrang were leaving and Hogwarts was wrapping up for the year. The students had been released from classes early to see their new found international friends off. Hermione found herself laughing with Fleur and several other Beauxbaton witches, finally using her fluent French to its fullest, when Viktor approached her.

"This is for you." He said, handing her a note. "Write to me this summer."

"Yeah." Hermione smiled at him. "Maybe I'll come visit while we're on the continent."

"That vould be excellent." Viktor smiled. "I vill alvays love you. But perhaps more as a sister than a lover."

"I feel the same, really." Hermione blushed. "I'm sorry I couldn't be what you wanted."

"It's not your fault. I am international superstar. Surely I can move on from this." Viktor smirked and Hermione knew that their friendship, at least, would last. "You should move in on the ginger before the Chasers take him from you. The Chasers will alvays try to steal the Beaters. I know. I play Quidditch a lot."

"I'll remember that this summer when George is whining that Alicia is ignoring him again." Hermione smiled.

"That reminds me. Here are tickets to Bulgarian game this summer. Try to there on this date. You vill not regret it." Viktor said, handing her a pile of tickets. "And bring Ginny. She has great potential."

"I will. Bye, Viktor. I promise I'll write." Hermione smiled and Viktor melted into the crowd.

"What was that all about?" Ginny asked.

"Viktor thinks of me more as a sister. And he handed me these tickets." Hermione showed her.

"Are you kidding me!? We're going, right? Oh who am I kidding! We're going and you have no choice! Are these in the top box? You are the best friend in the world! I love you! I love you more than Harry and Draco and Michael! You're perfect!" Ginny squealed.

"Which game is it? I haven't gotten a chance to look yet?" Hermione asked.

"It's a rivalry game. It's Gryffindor versus Slytherin on an international scale. It's going to be one of the best games of the season!" Ginny lectured.

"I guess you, Luna, Fleur, and I will have a grand time and the boys won't need to know it happened until we come home and gloat," Hermione smirked.

"That is the most bloody brilliant plan your evil brain has ever hatched. I love it." Ginny said in her most serious voice.

"Let's do this." Hermione agreed.

* * *

"So, wait, you three are going to France?" Fred asked, crossing his arms. "For the whole summer?"

"Not the whole summer." Hermione answered, feeling a little guilty. "We're going to spend a week in Bulgaria with Viktor. Oh, and all of August in England."

"Oh, just a week in Bulgaria with your new boyfriend?" Fred asked, angry.

"Viktor's not my boyfriend. Hasn't been since someone pulled me away from him after the second task." Hermione glared at Fred. "He said that we'd be better off as friends, since I already like someone else."

"Oh, he said all that?" Fred asked sheepishly.

"Yeah, and do you know what else he said?" Hermione asked. When Fred shook his head, she told him. "He told me to get my Beater before the Chasers take him from me."

"He told you that?" Fred asked, face engulfed in flames.

"Yeah." Hermione said. "Here's the other thing I've learned this year. Strong witches don't wait for wizards to pull their heads out of their bums."

"Oh?" Fred asked, suddenly wondering where this was going.

"So, are you going to kiss me or do I have to do everything?" Hermione asked. Fred remembered that his brother said not argue with witches at certain times, and this was one of them. Taking his hesitation as an answer, Hermione rolled her eyes and pulled him down by his collar and planted a kiss right on his lips. "Does that answer any lingering questions you have?"

"All but one." Fred said, moving his arms to encircle her. "Do you really have to go to France the first part of the summer?"

"Yes, Fred." Hermione giggled. "My parents are the ones taking us. They have a conference in Nice, which is close to where Fleur lives."

"So you really have to go?" Fred asked.

"Yeah, but that's good, because you can use that time to focus on the product reviews I've given you for those trick sweets. Also, we still have a few days before we leave." Hermione smiled softly.

"Better make use of those, hadn't we?" Fred asked, leaning in for another kiss.

"Yeah. Nothing's ever going to be the same again, is it?" Hermione asked.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Fred smiled.

"It's definitely not." Hermione agreed.

* * *

Gabs: Yay Fremione!

Kat: YES! YAY FREMIONE! It's about damn time. What, can I say that in a "T" rated fic?

Gabs: Well, we already have, so….

Kat: When we come back we will start book 5. Ah, book 5. *evil smirk*

Gabs: Can't wait for book 5. This is why we're doing this. Thanks so much for reviewing. And for sticking with us while we adult.

Kat: We own nothing!

XOXO

Gabs & Kat


	41. Chapter 41- Summer Fun

_July 1995_

Hermione, Ginny, and Luna were enjoying France, thank you very much. They enjoyed laying out on the beach with Fleur and visiting the French wizarding world. Fleur's aunt ran a spa, because who knows beauty better than a veela? They spent several afternoons there, learning charms and techniques. Hermione learned that her hair would never be shiny and straight like Ginny or Luna, but that didn't mean she couldn't take care of it. When she voiced her concern about the sheer number of products necessary, Fleur's aunt laughed it off. Then she explained that curls worked differently and she shouldn't listen to Lavender or Pavarti when they tried to give her beauty tips. Hermione agreed to that.

The second week of July, Fleur's cousin Giselle 'escorted' the girls to Bulgaria. Giselle was a full three months older than Fleur, so she deemed herself the chaperone. Sirius had vouched for the Delacour family when the Grangers asked after them, so they were content to send their daughter and her friends off to meet another school chum for a week. Fleur was excited to see Viktor again; they had gotten close as 'foreign half' of the champions.

When they arrived, Viktor was a training, which made sense. Viktor's mother made the girls feel very welcome. The girls enjoyed touring wizarding Bulgaria during the day and spending time with Viktor in the evenings. Victor even taught Ginny some new tricks on his broom and deemed her an amazing player. The last day of their visit was spent at the Romania v. Bulgaria rivalry game. Viktor had loaned the girls his old jerseys to wear to the game and Charlie Weasley joined them, using up the last of Hermione's free tickets.

"Wouldn't mind getting to know your seeker, Hermione." Charlie gave the witch a salacious grin. Ginny mimed gagging herself as Hermione and Luna snickered.

"You won't be getting near my seeker." Giselle glared. "Or you will come to fully understand a Veela's wrath."

"Oh, I understand a Veela's wrath, sweetie." Charlie laughed. "Although, I would like to meet these men that made Fleur assume I wouldn't accept a straightforward 'no.' I've got a baby sister and Molly Weasley as a mum. I've heard the word and am aware of its meaning."

"I may 'ave set his robes on fire when 'e asked if I wanted to sleep with 'im." Fleur blushed. "I apologize for my 'asty actions."

"Never apologize for defending yourself from men, Fleur. It's your right. Ain't that right, Ginny?" Charlie said seriously.

"That's what my brothers have always told me." Ginny agreed. "Anyone want to tell that to Harry and Draco?"

Hermione and Luna both looked in the other direction, muttering something along the lines of "just pick one already." Ginny pretended not to hear them.

* * *

While the girls were enjoying their holiday in the sun, the boys were dealing with a whole new set of issues at home.

"What do you mean Fudge doesn't believe that Voldemort is alive?!" Harry exploded.

"Why the hell are you telling the children this?!" Molly exclaimed.

"They haven't been children since roughly the time my son pulled your daughter out of a sewer where she was supposed to die of demon possession!" Sirius shouted back.

"Sirius! Mind your manners!" Hestia shouted.

"Well! It's true! And now her son is taking the Ministry's stance!" Sirius gestured.

"And your mother tortured children in her parlor!" Hestia shouted back. "Don't blame the mother for sins of the son and we won't blame the son for the sins of the mother!"

"Why don't both of you stop. Just stop. Whether or not you like it, there are young ears present. Yes, they've seen a lot and, yes, they've handled it well. You two can't start fighting with the Weasleys. That's what they want. Now sit down and let's be adults about this." Remus growled, feeling the pull of the moon.

"Thank you, Remus," Minerva said, taking control. "Now, we are gathered here because Dumbledore is going to reform the Order of the Phoenix. As much as I loath to say it, we will have to humor him."

"What!?" Sirius exploded. "Why the hell would we do that?"

"Because most of the wizarding world, especially muggle-borns, see him as the leader of the Light. We have to go into this with a plan." Minerva commanded, using her teacher voice on her former students.

"What's your plan, Minnie?" Sirius asked after counting to one hundred mentally.

"We don't let him have the children. He wants Harry and he only sees Neville as a replacement." Snape drawled from the corner.

"And how do you know that, Sniv?" Sirius asked with a roll of his eyes.

"Because, _Padfoot,_ Dumbledore seems to see me as his golden spy on the inside." Snape gave Sirius a withering glare.

"You're married to my cousin for Merlin's sake!" Sirius argued.

"Your cousin who was once married to a prized Death Eater. I am a former Death Eater. I make the perfect spy. I also make the perfect confidante, as I have the most to lose if his little plan gets out." Snape sneered.

"He's not getting Neville!" Alice shouted, hugging an embarrassed Neville.

"That's what we're here to discuss." Minerva brought all the attention back to herself. "Harry's been having nightmares since well before the third task. We've been working over the summer to help him. Some of those dreams seem to have a link to Voldemort. Sirius has started on Occlumency, obviously. What we need from the young people is for you to watch out for each other this year. That's it."

* * *

 _August 1, 1996_

Fred didn't know what he expected when the girls flooed in that morning. He was not expecting what he got. First, his baby sister, _baby sister_ , was gorgeous. Like, even more than when she left. He suddenly realized how important looks were, and he and George made a silent agreement to remind Potter and Malfoy of THE RULES. Then, Luna waltzed out of the fireplace, looking ethereal. Summer had done that girl well.

"Damn, Luna, where have you been hiding those legs?" Harry asked, stunned. Oh yes, the twins were definitely going to remind the Potter heir of his manners.

"They've always been there, Harry. You're just too preoccupied with fulfilling Sirius' James/Lily dream to see anything other than Ginny." Luna assessed.

Harry stared at Luna as if it was the first time he really saw her. Then Ginny swooped in for a hug and he instantly forgot everything.

"Hey, did you forget about me this summer?" Hermione snuck up on him. And wow if she didn't look good herself. Glossy curls and a summer tan; yes, those girls were better definitely more gorgeous than when they left. And that was saying something.

"He most definitely did not forget about you." George snickered as Fred stared. "All I've heard for the last month is 'Hermione' this and 'Hermione' that and 'We have to finish these products, Georgie, or else Hermione will...' All summer long."

"Poor Georgie." Hermione simpered. "Well, why don't you give me a hug since Freddie's busy staring."

"Great plan, Bun-bun," George said, wrapping her in his arms and spinning her in a circle.

"Bun-bun?" Hermione asked, giggling.

"I decided that since you won't tell me you're animagus, I'll have to assume you're a cute, fluffy bunny and shall forever call you Bun-bun." George laughed, refusing to let go of Hermione.

"That's enough, Forge." Fred sobered, getting angry. "We agreed that I get to hug her first, arsehole."

"Watch your language." Hermione chastised, smile belying the order. Fred ignored her and swept her up into a hug. Then, as if announcing their relationship to his family, he pulled her into a searing kiss. George, of course, knew, and so did Ginny and Luna.

"Why don't you ever kiss me like that?" Harry asked, nudging Ginny.

"Maybe she doesn't want to," Draco said, rolling his eyes.

"Maybe I don't kiss you like that because I'm dating Michael Corner and cheating is wrong." Ginny scoffed. Both boys stared at her in stunned silence.

"Well, I think this is wonderful! Oh, Hermione, you'll keep that boy on the straight and narrow! You can talk the twins out of this crazy joke shop idea." Molly said, grabbing Hermione in for a hug.

"Um, I've been helping them with that, actually." Hermione blushed. "They're brilliant and their business plan is actually well thought out."

"Oh. That's cute. You're being supportive right now. That's important in the early stages." Molly patted her hand sympathetically.

"Now I'm really confused," Hermione said, going back to stand with Fred. "Why don't you help me take my things up to Ginny's room?"

"Or we could take them to mine," Fred suggested, wiggling his eyebrows as he took Hermione's trunk up the stairs.

"No!" Molly shouted as Hermione giggled and followed. "Don't either of you! George, follow them and make sure Fred takes that to _Ginny's_ room!"

"Sure thing, Mum," George smirked and followed his twin.

"Oh, that boy! Ronald, follow the twins and make sure they get that trunk where it belongs." Molly ordered again.

"Oh, sure, yeah, I'll just go make the twins do anything other than what they want. That has a history of success." Ron muttered as he trudged up the stairs.

"Oh, and don't any of you get too comfortable. We're heading to Grimmauld Place next week." Molly shouted up the stairs, convinced no one was actually listening to her.

The boys all headed for the kitchen as Ginny and Luna grabbed their own things. "Are you going to them that you and Michael broke up?"

"Nah, they'll figure it out. In the meantime, I can finish my summer in peace."

* * *

Kat: So, anyone take the Patronus test on Pottermore? I'm a White Rabbit…

Gabs: And I'm a Brown Hare. I wrote the line where George called Hermione 'Bun-bun' long before that test. Kat said it was hilarious and we shouldn't change it.

Kat: Yes, it humored me. Sorry, this chapter is on the shorter end, we're both stupid busy and needed a transition chapter.

Gabs: Thanks to everyone for their lovely reviews. We'll probably stop sending teasers out to reviews until the holidays. As always, we own nothing.

XOXO

Gabs & Kat


	42. Chapter 42- The Summer That Went On

_August 1995_

Bill knew he hadn't spent as much time with the younger half of his siblings as he had with Charlie or even Percy. Age alone meant that they hadn't been on earth as long as Charlie and Hogwarts had meant he missed a lot of them growing up. He did, however, believe that he had done an excellent job instilling the Code of Brothers in all of his brothers at least, if not Ginny as well. Percy's betrayal was a shock, but he assumed that was the outlier. One night when he caught Fred helping Hermione make cookies in the kitchen, he realized he was wrong.

Fred was sitting on the counter discussing potions of all things while Hermione added ingredients seemingly at random. A handful of flour here and a teacup of sugar there, it was very chaotic for such an ordered girl.

"I'm telling you, Fred, polyjuice isn't that hard. It's time-consuming. You just don't have the patience for it, is all," he caught Hermione saying.

"That's what I don't understand. How did you have time for it?" Was the response.

"Easy, Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape were busy with the basilisk and all the other professors didn't care," Hermione shrugged, shoveling honey into the concoction in her bowl.

"So, what would it cost me to get you to modify polyjuice? I can think of some interesting payment ideas," Fred smirked and wiggled his eyebrows at her, causing her to blush. Then, he swooped down for a kiss, which she eagerly returned.

That's when Bill realized something needed to be done. The Code of Brothers was already in danger from that utter prat Percy. Now Fred was moving in on Ron's girl. This was so wrong. He was going to have a talk with this one later. First, he was going to have to come up with a distraction for George, otherwise, they would tag team him and he wouldn't get anywhere.

* * *

Three days later, Bill finally got George to work upstairs with Harry, Ron, and Hermione getting the attic cleaned up. He cornered Fred in the library, doing illegal research.

"Fred, got a second?" Bill asked, startling his brother.

"Yeah, sure, what's up? Do I need to be worried?" Fred asked, laughing nervously.

"Just wanted to talk. Clarify something if you will," Bill explained.

"What's that?" Fred asked, getting serious.

"I was watching you and Hermione the other night. What was that about?" Bill asked, trying to lead in.

"Uh… nothing! Not a thing! Theoretical, purely theoretical. No one our age could brew polyjuice!" Fred said quickly, too quickly.

"Not about that, but we will come back to it," Bill said, suddenly concerned about the content of that conversation. "No, we need to talk about Hermione."

"What about her?" Fred said, taking a defensive stance.

"She's great, don't get me wrong. But, she's not yours, mate," Bill said as firmly as possible.

"What the hell does that mean?" Fred asked, getting angry.

"She's Ron's, mate. He gets first dibs. Even if he decides not to pursue her, you never can. It could ruin their friendship. She's not yours," Bill reiterated.

"Look, Billy-boy, you have no place. None. She's a girl, not a goat. She can make her own choices. She can have whoever she wants. She had bloody Viktor Krum for most of the year last year. They're pen pals! We worship him and she swaps bloody recipes with him! You, of all people, do not dictate Hermione Granger's moves!" Fred shouted.

"Defensive, there, Freddie?" Bill asked, not ready for his baby brother to stand up to him like a man.

"No. Just realistic. You haven't been here, Bill. You've been off in Egypt having your adventures and we've been here. Where the hell did you come up with the idea that Ron has a crush on her?" Fred asked, leaving Bill feeling mild guilt.

"I have eyes, Fred. She's the only girl he ever talks about. You are too close to the situation to see clearly," Bill informed him.

"Uh, Bill," Ron interrupted, knocking on the door.

"Yes?" Bill asked rubbing his eyes.

"Hermione is the only girl I can stand besides Ginny. In fact, she's like Ginny to me. A sister, not a love interest. Assuming she can't be anything other than my crush just because we hang out is an insult to both of us," Ron informed his oldest brother.

Bill really became interested in the floor about then.

"Look, Fred's right. You've been in Egypt for years getting a start in your career. And that's great and all, don't get me wrong. But you've been there and we've been here with stones and chambers and escaped prisoners and polyjuiced aurors. The most you've done lately is fix Gin back up after that stupid diary, and that was two years ago," Ron pressed. "Anyway, I've got to get back. My 'future wife' might murder me if I don't get her these rags for cleaning."

* * *

The Burrow seemed to be shutting down. Less and less adults came in and out during the day and Molly Weasley seemed to be in a frenzy trying to get her house in order before what she called "the big shift." But that didn't mean that the games or the spew of teenagers stopped. It was what Ginny assumed to be the way the adults kept the kids out of Order business. This day everyone was over, ready to hold another Quidditch match. Marley and Neville were outside with the little ones as the twins, Harry, Ron, and Hermione got ready for the Quidditch match.

That was when Draco came through the floo, watching Ginny write vigorously at the table in her Quidditch gear, ready to play.

"Woah," Draco said, staring at the scene. "Who is more important than Quidditch to you? It can't be Michael Corner."

"It's Fleur, I'm trying to set up plans with her Christmas so she and Bill can meet, even though he is still on my shit list. Wait," she said looking up at him, glaring. "Why wouldn't I be writing to Michael?"

"Because you apparently broke up three days before you left here," He smiled coyly.

"Why would you think that?" Ginny said crossing her arms.

Draco let out a small laugh, "People talk, plus he was walking around Diagon Alley with another girl. That was a bit embarrassing on my end. I blame you for that."

"How long have you known?" Ginny said wiping her eyes.

"A few weeks," Draco said laughing and sitting next to her, pulling her hands from her cheeks, holding them. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because," Ginny sighed, "because of everything going on with Harry and Cedric and Voldemort and you two were at each other's throats all last year about Moody and fighting and it was nice to have some peace."

"What does any of that have to do with you not being able to talk to me?" Draco said, hurt. "We talked all last year, you believed Neville like I did. None of that explains why you couldn't tell me or Harry as friends that you weren't in a relationship with someone."

"Harry isn't in a good place right now, and I don't want him to get worse because" Ginny shook her head.

"Because?" Draco said, squeezing her hand. "Because I have feelings for you and he has feelings for you and you still have feelings for the both of us?"

"Harry needs me as a friend right now," Ginny said, looking up at him. "The only thing that will happen is things will get messy."

"Things are already messy and I need you as a friend too."

"You don't need me," Ginny said shaking her head.

"I will always need you," Draco said with a finality Ginny had never heard before as he pulled her up from the chair. "I'll always need the girl who listens and trusts in me. I'll always need you, just like when we were kids, or when the baby was born last year. I will always need you and nothing can replace that Gin. Nothing, no one. And I'll wait for you to see that. If you want to wait until Harry is more emotionally stable, I will. No one could ever change the way I feel about you. We're not little kids anymore, Gin. Give me a chance to show you what I mean to you."

"I don't want anyone to get hurt," Ginny said as Draco pulled her to his chest.

"Stop trying to be strong for everyone else, and put yourself first for once," Draco said running his hands through her glossy hair. "Do what will make you happy, and if you do that, then you can never hurt me, even if it means I break my own heart."

"What if I decide I want to marry Neville and have eight kids?" Ginny said looking up and smirking.

"Then I'll be happy for you," He told her before he leaned down and kissed her. It was a tender kiss, different than the ones they had shared as children. Ginny wrapped her arms around his middle before pulling away. "But I'll still take my chances before then."

* * *

It was another week before Bill was brave enough to face his siblings. Gryffindor or not, he was waiting for them to cool off before going back into the fire. He would be lucky if Ginny didn't tell their mother what was said. Because, of course, the Weasley children had gathered, and that meant nothing was sacred. Well, except Charlie in Romania and Percy the Prat.

If Bill would have been in better contact with his brothers, he would have known that the Sorting Hat legitimately wanted to put the twins, Harry, and Ginny in Slytherin. Draco, himself, already was a Slytherin. Hermione would have been a Ravenclaw if not for her heart, and Ron was almost a Hufflepuff, lousy with loyalty. Those thoughts alone would have been a good thing to have before Bill showed up for supper at Grimmauld Place that night.

It started out innocently enough. Bill was seated at the table with the others, ready to enjoy his mother's cooking. The twins were exchanging pranking stories with Remus and Sirius, getting new ideas for the upcoming year. Once the food was on the table, everyone started dishing out their own plates. Well, everyone except for Hermione.

"Hermione, are you feeling alright?" Bill unknowingly took the bait.

"Well, I'm waiting for you to fill my plate. You seem to think you have the right to dictate my life, yeah?" Hermione said snidely.

"That's not what I said!" Bill immediately thought back on the conversation.

"Well, at the very least, you seem to think I need a man to make my decisions for me," Hermione said, staring him in the eyes. He, ashamedly, blinked first.

"Look, that's not what I meant," Bill tried again, hoping his mother was too busy eating to listen in.

"Two words, Bill. 'She's Ron's.' Those words ring any bells?" Hermione asked. Bill was about to respond when he noticed Ginny wasn't eating either.

"What's your angle, Gin?" He asked his embarrassment leading to anger.

"No angle, just waiting for you to dictate whether or not Harry or Draco get to fill my plate, seeing that you don't think girls are capable of thinking for themselves," She said,

"Shit, Gin, not you, too!" He he glanced at his mother.

"Don't worry, Billy-boy, they put up a muffilato to keep us from hearing Order business," Fred smirked.

Bill suddenly decided he wanted his mother to intervene. Anything to save him from the wrath of Ginny and Hermione.

"Don't worry, Bill. We won't attack you. Yet," Ginny said with a smirk.

He relaxed and took a bite of custard cream. He was unprepared for his nose to become a beak or for his arms to suddenly become wings. He spent the next 60 seconds regretting begging his mother for even more brothers after Percy's birth. He was a giant canary. His little brothers had snuck him a joke cream that caused him to turn into a big bird, all because he'd insulted the little bird they valued so much.

"That was a bloody awful trick," he exclaimed as soon as he was a human again.

"It was bloody awful of you-you tell me that Ron had dibs just because he's friends with a girl," Fred retorted, ending the discussion.

* * *

"Moony, this is a horrible idea!" Sirius shouted, banging his fists on the table in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place.

"Hush, you'll wake the kids." Hestia scolded, whacking him on the arm with a wooden spoon.

"Ow!" Sirius said with much too much flourish to be injured. "And since when are you Miss Susie Homemaker?"

"You're fine. And since I've been cooped up in this dingy place for weeks on end. I can't believe this is what you call 'clean.' It's still filthy." Hestia said, continuing to work on cookies.

"Let's get back to the subject at hand," Sirius said with a roll of his eyes. "You can't go to those werewolf camps. They'll eat you alive. Some of them literally."

"They won't eat me alive. I've been working with some of them off and on for the last decade. Those packs respect me." Remus said, ignoring the banter as he continued research.

"I still say it's a horrid idea." Sirius scoffed, reaching for his tea cup.

"I still say you need less caffeine. We're at an impasse." Remus shrugged, eating another piece of chocolate.

"I don't see how my caffeine addiction is on the same level as you risking your life in those camps," Sirius said, brow knit in confusion.

"You obviously haven't experienced you without caffeine," Hestia muttered under her breath.

"What was that, love?" Sirius asked, knowing full well what she said.

"I said, you deaf old man, that you need caffeine almost more than you need air." Hestia clarified, raising her spoon to smack him again.

"Hestia, love, if you don't mind my asking, why are you making dozens of cookies at half midnight?" Remus asked, staring at her.

"Because, Kreature has a nasty habit of sneaking back in here at night and scaring the twins. Fawns all over them, calling them the future of the House of Black, if only he can save them from the 'Blood Traitor' and his villainous ideas." Hestia shivered.

"I could just strangle that stupid elf." Sirius groused. "But I won't since that's exactly what dear old Mummy would do."

"Speaking of, however did you get that awful painting off the wall?" Remus asked, making conversation.

"Don't think I don't know what you're doing." Sirius glared. "We'll come back to this whole werewolf thing. To answer your question, I took this lovely thing call acetone to it."

"And how did you find out about this 'acetone'? And what exactly is it?" Remus asked.

"I caught Hermione Granger removing something called nail polish when she was staying at the house one time. Mind, this was before Ginny taught her that nail charm girls use. Anyway, I asked what potion she fouled up, so she explained Muggle nail polish and how she removed it. I found a giant bottle of the paint remover at one of those lovely hardware stores. It was very cathartic to literally erase that woman's memory from this house." Sirius explained.

"I can only imagine." Remus shook his head. Just then, screams could be heard up the stairs. They were the screams of children afraid of something in the dark, not of a traumatized teenager, so Hestia popped the last pan of cookies in the oven and told the menfolk to watch them. Then, she set a timer and told Remus to take the cookies out when it went off.

"Back to these werewolf camps." Sirius turned on his friend.

"I don't care what you say, Padfoot. I'm going." Remus glared.

"Oh, that's not what I was going to say at all," Sirius smirked. "I just had a question."

"What is that?" Remus asked skeptically.

"What are you going to tell my poor baby cousin?" Sirius' smirk got even larger.

"I hate you sometimes," Remus said, shaking his head.

* * *

"Bill." Molly Weasley stopped her oldest son. "I know you're out of the house now, and you believe you can do whatever you want, or say whatever you want, but I am still your mother."

"Oh no," Bill muttered. Molly ignored him and charged on.

"If I ever even dream of you speaking like that to or about women again, I'll personally skin you alive. Remember, Fred and George get it from the Prewett side." Her hard glare bore into him and Bill remembered that it didn't matter if the kids had told her, she was a mother, practically omniscient, and he had insulted her.

"I'm sorry, Mum," Bill said, hugging her close.

"I know you are. But remember, you can always be better tomorrow."

* * *

 **Kat: Silly Bill, you don't tell girls how to feel!**

Gabs: We've actually had most of this written since the conception of this fic… because this is where we want to be.

Kat: It is, we're enjoying this. Thanks to our wonderful reviewers and to those who have checked out Gabs's animagus fic.

Gabs: Yes, thank you! And thank you to everyone for being patient with us while real life gets in our way.

Kat: We own nothing and really take your comments into consideration. Be patient with Ginny, she will make a choice soon. I promise.

XOXO

Gabs and Kat

P.S. We posted early because you guys rock!


	43. Chapter 43-Diagon Alley

_August 1995_

The month of August seemed to drag on for Harry. Nightmares were frequent, but Hestia refused to administer any more dreamless sleep draught, lest he become addicted. There was also the matter of the content of the dreams. Harry often awoke feeling like he was actually Voldemort.

Sirius upped Harry's Occlumency training, hoping to block the dreams. They helped Harry sleep a bit better, but they didn't block the memories of Cedric dying. Those dreams were the worst because he knew there was nothing he could have done. That, Harry, found out, was worse than having not acted at all. There was absolutely nothing he could have done to save Cedric. Harry found himself wrestling with that every single day.

After waking up screaming again, Hestia thought he overheard Hestia say something about a trip to Diagon Alley. He didn't think that could be right; they hadn't been allowed out of Grimmauld Place for days. Hours later, when it was an appropriate time to be awake, he found out that, indeed, they were going out.

* * *

 _Gringotts_

"Harry, we've been going over your account numbers." Bill started hesitantly.

"Is there a problem?" Sirius asked, concerned.

"Well, it's the Tournament winnings," Bill stated. "They didn't go into either the Potter vault or your inheritance vault. We've lost a thousand galleons."

"How the hell did those goblins just lose a thousand galleons!?" Sirius exploded.

"Uh, they didn't." Harry blushed, ducking his head.

"What does that mean?" Sirius asked.

"I, uh, invested it, I guess." Harry continued looking anywhere other than Sirius.

"In what?" Sirius asked again, getting agitated. Harry muttered something. "Say that again. Where someone can understand you."

"Weasley Wizard Wheezes," Harry said, barely intelligible.

"The twins' joke shop?" Bill asked, confused. "You're their mystery dinner?"

"Yeah." Harry sighed.

"The twins have a joke shop?" Sirius asked. "When did that happen?"

"They don't have a joke shop. They have an idea for a joke shop. It's actually a decent idea, but they were lacking major capital. Sure, they won that pile off of you last summer, but they blew through that creating prototypes."

"The twins are starting a joke shop and are looking for investors and you never thought to mention it to me?" Sirius turned on Harry.

"I'm sorry! I just… I didn't want the money! It should have been Cedric's, but they didn't want it, obviously! So, I gave it to the twins. Invested in their venture! That kind of thing!" Harry pleaded for Sirius to understand.

"That's not what I'm upset about. That's what Hestia will be upset about. I'm upset that the twins are starting a joke shop and looking for investors and NOBODY TOLD ME!" Sirius exploded, arms waving about wildly.

"That what you're upset about?" Bill asked. "There's a 65% chance they'll flop in the first year. You're not upset that he potentially lost a thousand galleons."

"Bill, you're working at Gringotts. You know how much money Harry has. I am not upset over the money." Sirius scoffed.

"That must be nice," Bill grumbled.

"Oh, give it six months. You'll understand." Sirius rolled his eyes. "Now, how do I make an investment in this Weasley Wizard Wheezes?"

* * *

 _Quidditch Quality Supplies_

"Can I be her when I grow up?" Ginny said staring at a poster of Gwenog Jones.

"Sure, It might be nice to see you in green robes," Draco teased pulling her away from the poster.

"I'm serious," Ginny said with a teasing glare. "What you don't think I could make it?"

"No," Draco said, lacing their fingers together. "I just don't know why you would want to be her when you can be you. Plus, she's a beater, and we both know how well you play that position."

Ginny laughed, "Valid point. I'm just excited to actually get a shot at making the team this year. Last year was stressful. All of this is stressful."

"This doesn't have to be," Draco said pulling her closer into his arms.

"How so?" She asked, leaning into him. "We're already friends, what if something happens? What if we end up hating each other?"

"I could never hate you," Draco said picking up the first pair of gloves. "Just think about it? We can go out on the first Hogsmeade trip. Just you and me. Not when we're waiting for people at the bank to finish."

"That sounds like a date," Ginny said looking down at the gloves."

"You can call it whatever you want, as long as you come," Draco said taking the gloves from her hands. "These, however, are an early birthday present." He leaned down, pulling her in for a heated kiss. "That too."

* * *

 _93 Diagon Alley_

Fred and George had managed to slip away from the group and find Lee in the crowd. Then, they found the possible future location of their business. That is if they could get the funds together. They had time, 93 had been uninhabited since the last war, so they were going to spend this school year researching and selling within the school to build up a loyal customer base. That should be enough time to get the money together.

"It's a bit run down, don't you think?" Lee asked, smirking.

"It would take time to get it ready." Fred agreed.

"It would, of course, have to be up and running before Hogwarts starts next year." George finished the thought.

"It definitely has potential." Lee agreed, taking another peek in through the dusty window.

"That'll be wicked." The twins said in unison.

"Can't imagine it would be much else." Lee laughed. "If only you can get the money together."

The twins just glared at him.

* * *

 ** _Madame Malkin's_**

Neville didn't think he could be prouder as he stood on a stool, modeling his fifth-year robes while Marly watched from a nearby stool.

"I'm so excited, Nev, I finally get to go to Hogwarts!" Marly cheered as she was fitted for her first-year robes.

"You've got your wand and your books. You're almost ready." Neville laughed.

"Oh goody. Another ikle lion cluttering the halls. We'll all be better off when you breed dies out." A voice sneered and a nearby curtain opened to reveal Pansy Parkinson.

"Oh hush up, Pansy. We're not at Hogwarts and none of your lapdogs are here to pander for your favor. So be a good little Pureblood girl and shut your mouth while men are talking." Neville sneered and Marly stood there in shock.

"Neville," Marly said stoically. "I'm a Pureblood girl."

"Yeah, but you have enough self-respect not to follow the old traditions. You're a good Pureblood in the Alice Longbottom tradition, not the Walburga Black tradition." Neville explained.

"Walburga Black was a queen!" Pansy spewed.

"Walburga Black was a terrorist who single-handedly tried to kill out one of the last Sacred Families, solely because she didn't like the color of tie her oldest son wore when he was away at school!" Neville shouted back.

"Suddenly, the air in this shop has become repulsive." Pansy sniffed. "I'll just take my business elsewhere."

"Elsewhere? The only other option you have is Gladrags, and trust me, you don't want to wear those to class." Madame Malkin chastised. "Now, your order is almost finished, so I suggest you stand up on that stool over there and let Melinda finish hemming your skirts."

"Or what?" Pansy challenged.

"Or I'll tell your mother that you were making a scene in here this afternoon." Madame Malkin fired back.

Pansy, knowing she'd lost this battle, huffed her way to a third stool and stood quietly as 'Melinda' finished her uniforms.

"Mum won't care that we made a scene, will she?" Marly asked, staring at the pouting Slytherin with wide eyes.

"Of course not, Marly." Neville smiled. "Mum hates the Parkinsons more than Sirius hates dementors."

* * *

 _Leaky Cauldron_

"Uh, what's this owl?" Fred asked as an owl dropped a notice in front of him.

"It's Gringotts," George said ominously.

"What? What's happened?" Fred asked.

"I don't know," George said, looking at the letter. "I can't, you read it."

"I can't!" Fred shouted as George shoved the letter into his hands. "You do it!" He said as he shoved it into Hermione's hands.

Hermione calmly took the letter and read it silently to herself. Fred and George stared at her. She continued reading, then cocked an eyebrow at Sirius.

"Are you going to tell us what it says?" Fred asked.

"I thought you wanted me to read it, not tell you about it," Hermione replied.

"You are bloody infuriating, do you know that, woman?" Fred mock glared.

"Call me 'woman' again and see what happens, Frederick Gideon Weasley." Hermione glared over the top of the letter.

"Yes, yes he is terribly sorry, now what the bloody hell does it say!" George said trying to swipe the letter from Hermione's hands.

"It says you two owe your entire lives to one Sirius Orion Black," Hermione said dismissively, tossing the letter on the table.

"What did you do, Sirius?" Hestia turned on her husband.

"I did nothing." Sirius shrugged.

"He invested- wait that's a miss print, isn't it?" Fred asked, handing the letter to Sirius.

"Hmm." Sirius intones as he scanned the letter and read the amount. "It is a miss print."

"That's what I thought," Fred said, taking the letter back.

"There should be one more zero. It was supposed to be 10,000 galleons, not 1,000." Sirius corrected. The twins stared in shock, as did Hestia.

"You invested 10,000 galleons in a joke shop, and you didn't tell me!?" Hestia screeched.

"It was actually 10,000 galleons I recovered from the LeStrange vaults when I confiscated them after the last war," Sirius smirked. "I felt that Rudy and Bella's money was best spent on something they would abhor."

"You confiscated the LeStrange family vault?" Hestia shrieked again. "When did you do that?"

"When I claimed that the LeStrange family owed me reparations for nearly ruining my life with their madness, then used the Sacred 28 against the Ministry. It was long before we were a thing. Besides, now I have control of their vaults. Forever!" Sirius laughed.

"You, Sir, are in massive trouble when we get home." Hestia glared.

* * *

 _Kitchen, Grimmauld Place, Midnight_

"Shit! Remus!" Tonks cursed, getting a good look at him. "Where have you been?"

"It's fine, Dora. I'm fine." Remus tried to soothe, but his breath caught as his ribs ached.

"No, you're not. I'll ask again, where were you?" Tonks asked again.

"I told you, it doesn't matter." Remus reiterated tiredly.

"It was those damn werewolves, wasn't it? I told you, it's never going to work." Tonks shook him lightly. "You are infuriating, do you know that?"

"Dora, there are things that you don't quite understand about this war. Sacrifices have to be made. This is my sacrifice. I'm working with them to keep them from following Voldemort and Greyback to their deaths." Remus defended.

"Are- are you patronizing me, Remus Lupin?" Tonks asked, pulling her hands away from him as if burned.

"Dora…" Remus sighed.

"Merlin! You are, aren't you? You honestly think I have no idea how the world works. I endured puberty with the name _Nymphadora_ and you think I have no idea how cruel the world is." Tonks shook her head in disbelief.

"I'm not… I didn't…" Remus tried to argue.

"Yes, you did. You meant that, don't lie to me." Tonks said, hurt evident in her eyes. "I'll leave you be, then. Just like you want."

With that, Tonks left the kitchen and went back to bed. Remus waited until he couldn't hear her footsteps anymore to say, "You two can come out of the pantry now."

Hermione and Ginny emerged looking guilty.

"We didn't mean to be spying, you know." Hermione tried to explain.

"That's not what matters." Ginny scoffed. "What matters is, you're never going to get the girl if you keep acting like a git."

"Ginny! You can't talk to a professor like that!" Hermione scolded.

"He's not a professor anymore. He's just Moony now." Ginny shrugged, then she turned on the aforementioned ex-professor. "So, are you ever going to quit acting like a git?"

"What makes you think I want to 'get the girl?'" Remus asked, slightly amused.

"Well, let's see. I've known you since I was born, practically, and you've shown exactly zero interest in women, and trust me, they've shown interest." Ginny scoffed.

"Who, exactly, has 'shown interest?'" Remus asked as if this was news.

"Miss Smith, Harry's year three teacher. Lana, Harry's nanny when Sirius and Hestia went on their honeymoon, Emmeline Vance at the last Order meeting." Ginny listed.

"The point is Professor," Hermione scowled. "You are a wanted man, so you better make the choice before Tonks makes the choice for you."

* * *

Kat: Well, are we ready for Hogwarts! Who are you rooting for? Draco or Harry?

Gabs: I'm rooting for whoever ends this slow burn. And you accused me of slow burning the hell out of Fremione! Please, dear readers, excuse any mistakes. I'm strapped to pretty much mobile only writing right now.

Kat: I'm working on about three different papers, so sorry about that too. We own nothing! We love comments!

XOXO

Gabs & Kat


	44. Chapter 44- Evil Takes a New Form

_September 1, 1995_

Life, Percy Weasley reflected, was a bitch. Irony was also a bitch, he decided as yet another Howler from Ginny landed in front him before he left his apartment. The most cowardly thing he'd ever done in his life was begged that stupid Hat to put him in Gryffindor. The most frustrating part of his life was that he knew his parents were smart. They had to be to have raised him… And Bill and Charlie. Ginny, she was a smart lass, but the other three, well their mother couldn't be blamed for them. At least, that's what Percy thought before.

Before that horrible summer, what with them claiming that Voldemort was back, all because an emotionally compromised teenage boy under entirely too much stress decided that's what he saw in the Maze. Percy was under the opinion that Harry had just had a run-in with a Boggart, then saw Cedric die from something in the maze. That was way more logical than an insane prison escapee turning the Tri-Wizard cup into a portkey.

That was months ago. The Ministry, having not quite recovered from the last war, refused to say that Voldemort was back. There was simply no evidence that that was true. Why would anyone believe a broken kid? The _Daily Prophet_ sure didn't, and they made sure to drag Dumbledore and the Black family through the mud for even siding with little Harry Potter. At Sunday supper a week after Ginny had left for the Continent, Percy suggested that someone take Harry to St. Mungo's for a head examination, maybe see if something was jostled in the maze.

The ensuing row with his parents made it clear he wasn't welcome back until he conformed with their backward, idiotic, fear mongering ways. Percy prided himself on his intelligence, and his intelligence told him that there was no way the Ministry, his boss, would lie to him. Three days after that fateful night, Bill and Charlie drove the point home. They hand delivered his hand from the family clock. They told him that Molly has enough on her plate, she didn't need to look at the clock and burst into tears every moment of every day.

"Stay away from Mum." Bill threatened.

"Or we'll make whatever the twins do to you look like child's play." Charlie finished, cracking his knuckles. "And remember, Percy, I'm lead on one of the tamer teams. If I feed you to a Welsh Green alive, no one will ever know."

"Welsh Green?" Bill asked.

"Hungarian Horntails scarf their food. Welshies play with their kill before they eat it." Charlie explained, a menacing grin ripping across his face.

Now, on September 1st, he was stuck staring at his siblings boarding the Hogwarts Express. He was spying on them, the students, to see how many believed Harry. His research showed that popularity was a fickle thing because very, very few students were willing to take his word over that of the Ministry. Seeing parents floating about, with the Blacks and the Longbottoms, Percy decided he had enough intel. He was getting out of there before his mum saw him and Bill decided to make good on his threats.

* * *

On the train, things weren't any better for Percy's family.

"It's, It's confusing Hermione, ok." Ginny paced. "I don't know how to feel. I like Harry. I like Draco. I like spending time with both of them. I mean, Draco kissed me when we got back and then when we were in Diagon Alley-"

"Wait, Draco kissed you?" A voice came from behind her. Ginny stopped pacing and met Harry's eyes. Her mouth hung open.

"Harry," Ginny whispered.

He pulled her out of the compartment and pushed her onto the compartment door. Before she could respond his lips found hers. "I just wanted to make sure you keep your options open." His said hoarsely.

"Yeah," Ginny managed before Harry found her lips again. They only pulled away when Marley coughed. Both of them blushing, pulled away. Harry waved bye to the girls as Ginny went back into the compartment, closing the door and taking a seat.

"You better not let your brothers see you kissing any boy like that," Hermione said flipping the page of her book.

"Yeah, because you're any better?" Ginny said with a huff. "I don't know what to do."

"You teach me how to get a boyfriend," Marley said with a smile. Ginny laughed and shook her head no.

"It's simple," Luna said staring out the window. "You tell them both how you feel."

"They know how I feel. The way I feel is the problem."

"Then figure it out," Hermione said snapping her book shut. "You're too smart, too beautiful, and too damn fearless to let this scare you. Go out with both of them. Snog both of them, but for Merlin's sake, figure this out before the end of the year, or we will all lose your minds."

"The end of the year," Ginny restated her words.

"That's the deadline," Luna said with a smile.

Little did the girls know, the boys were two compartments down with an extendable ear at the door. Neville pulled the tool back into their compartment when the girls moved on in their conversation.

"Well," Ron said clearing his throat. "Do I need to set the ground rules, or do you two think you can handle that on your own. And by rules I mean if you try something with my little sister at fifteen that she isn't ready for- and if she isn't sure, the answer is no- then you will find yourselves dealing with all of her older brothers."

"We aren't exactly afraid of you, you know that, right?" Draco said.

"Charlie castrates dragons. It only takes three words."

"Yeah, he has us there," Harry said, as they both shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"So, the end of the year," Neville said with a smile. "And this is all over with? No trying to change her mind when it is already made up? We're all still friends, no matter what choice she makes?"

Draco and Harry sat, neither staring at the other, both understanding why they were still in this position, to begin with. No one wanted to lose a friend, even if it meant a broken heart in the process.

"Ginny is the most important person in all of this," Harry said looking at Draco, who nodded.

"Whoever she picks, she picks." He said back.

* * *

Fred and George decided to get started early. They had an array of products ready for mass consumption, they just had one problem.

"You do realize you're dating the most prefect-y prefect since Percy's reign of terror, right?" Lee asked, surveying their stores.

"Ah, shite," George swore as if he hadn't thought about that possibility.

"It'll be fine. Hermione'll let us off easy." Fred shrugged. Lee and George stared at him.

"You do realize that we're talking about the girl that consistently strong-arms the Boy Who Lived into doing his homework, yeah? About the girl who made a revision schedule for Viktor Bloody Krum last term so he could pass his NEWTs, and then made him follow it _even though they were broken up_?" Lee asked, staring at Fred like he had two heads.

"If she can force famous boys into doing their homework, what makes you think you'll get away with anything?" George asked.

"She loves me." Fred replied with a cheeky smile.

"She loves the idea of you. It'll be a few months before we know if she actually loves you." George scoffed, and Lee nodded his agreement.

"Shut up, you wankers." Fred huffed.

"We better come up with a backup plan." George said, staring at Fred. "Don't want to ruin your relationship."

"I'm telling you, it'll be fine! She's not had a problem with this all summer. She even bought us that muggle economics book to explain how to keep books better. She's in on this, just as much as we are." Fred argued.

George and Lee stared at him again for several moments before Lee announced, "Right, George, you start looking on the third floor and I'll look for unused classrooms on the fourth. We'll go from there."

* * *

The thing about the Sorting Hat was that it had entirely too much time on its…whatever hats have that could be considered hands.

"Did- did that seem mildly prophetic to you?" Hermione asked, leaning into Fred.

"Yeah, yeah it did. I don't like that that was the song before Marly gets before she get's sorted." Fred's eyebrows creased in concern. Neville was looking pale down the table like he agreed.

The sorting started and everyone was on pins and needles. This year there was decidedly less booing coming from the Gryffindor table. The main ringleaders- the Weasley Twins- were more worried about Longbottom, Marlene than good-natured harassment of rival houses. L's, ostensibly, were in the middle of the alphabet. It shouldn't take that long to get there. Except, this generation was born well after the end of the last war. There were easily double the number of first years as were in the previous years. Finally, they reached the L's, then the Lo's.

"Longbottom, Marlene." Professor McGonagall said evenly.

Marlene's eyes darted nervously around the room before they landed on Neville. He smiled softly, as did Ginny beside him. Neville Longbottom was a hatstall. Everyone knew that. Legend had it, it was almost 10 minutes before he was sorted. Marlene Longbottom, on the other hand, was sorted almost faster than a Weasley.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The Hat shouted almost before it was fully seated on her head.

Marly cheered and ran to the Hufflepuff table, plopping herself down between Susan Bones and Hannah Abbot of all people.

"What is that about?" Hermione asked with a laugh.

"I was worried, okay? Dad's family is Gryffindor, yeah, but loads from Mum's side have been Puffs. Susan and Hannah are really good friends of mine. I wanted to make sure she was taken care of." Neville said with a little blush.

Everyone stared at him for a several long seconds before Ron said, "Mate, you better do something heroic soon. No one believes you're a Lion."

There were several chuckles, followed by several more when Neville cuffed Ron over the head. Their moment of joy was not to last.

"Why do we have to listen to him blather on every year?" Fred groaned as Dumbledore gave the beginning of the year speech.

"He's the headmaster. It's his right as an educator to try and influence our thinking with flowery speeches." Hermione explained.

"Yeah, and it's our right as students not to listen to his flowery speech because we already have our minds made up, thank you very much." George stated firmly. "We're not so stupid as to be influenced by an educator, just because he's selling something different than our parents."

"And now, I would like to introduce our newest professor, Dolores Umbridge. Minister Fudge has placed her here to be Ministry eyes and ears in Hogwarts." Dumbledore warned.

"Well, if Dumbledore can do one thing right, it's warn students that certain danger has already arrived." Harry scoffed.

The entire student body, and the teaching staff were appalled at the witch's lack of manners as she stood up and gave the single most horrifying speech ever to be heard at Hogwarts. Many students lost interest early on, but with Hermione staring at Umbridge with sick amusement, Fred made sure everyone near the witch was silent enough for her to hear every word. Finally, the toad in pink returned to her chair. The look of utter derision shared by Snape and McGonagall told their houses all they needed to know. Slytherin and Gryffindor did not like this woman a bit.

"What did she mean, Hermione?" Lavender Brown asked, knowing Hermione had a better idea at what all the technical jargon meant.

"She's not going to teach us anything this year. She's going to make sure that we fail our OWLs. She's going to make sure that when this turns into war, we're all rats in a trap with no choice other than to surrender. It means, quite frankly, that the Ministry is interfering with Hogwarts." Hermione explained coldly.

"I've never wanted to cut a bitch more before." Fred growled.

George nodded and added, "Evil takes a new form."

* * *

Gabs: So, we said this was where we wanted to get to. That means, probably, more frequent updates.

Kat: Yes! Mostly because life if slowly giving us a break! Lots of comments about Drinny vs. Hinny! Keep your thoughts coming! Gabs and I enjoy reading all the reviews!

Gabs: We own nothing!

XOXO

Gabs & Kat


	45. Chapter 45-Whispers

There wasn't time on the train or at the sorting feast for Harry to realize what was going on around him, but the trip back to the Gryffindor Common Room made it quickly apparent. Whispering, whispering everywhere. Every student that passes them was whispering about Harry. Harry was insane. He'd gone mad in the Maze. Didn't he know he'd killed Voldemort when he was a baby? It wasn't until they were fully in the common room that shit really hit the fan. And that was in the form of Seamus Finnigan.

"Me mam wasn't gonna let me come back to Hogwarts because of ya!" Seamus shouted at Harry, catching everyone's attention. "Everyone thinks yer crazy!"

"I'm not- Why would you say that?" Harry asked, confused.

"It's in the _Daily Prophet_ , Harry. The Ministry says that You Know Who can't be back. He's dead." Katie Bell gave Harry a 'duh' look.

"It's like you've been living under a rock." Cormac McLaggan laughed, turning away from his latest attempts at conquest, Angelina Johnson.

"Yer insane Harry! I can't believe I have to live with you for the next three years!" Seamus shouted again.

"Shut up, Seamus." Ron threatened.

"For once, just, don't talk," Neville said wearily.

"Harry, he's right," Dean said slowly. "You do sound a bit crazy. I mean, Mum didn't want me to come back and live with you either."

"Dean, close your mouth," Ginny suggested.

"Yeah, and the rest of you get out of here." Fred turned on the rest of the Gryffindors.

"And stop being creepy, McLaggen. No girl in their right mind would get with you." George said with a roll of his eyes.

"Yeah, your dimples and that six pack aren't worth your personality." Angelina huffed, shoving the kid out of her way leading Lee up the stair to the seventh year boys dorms.

"Shit, Gred. We're stuck down here for the rest of the night."

"Well, we might as well set up business," Fred smirked. George complained as they watched their friends disappear.

"Guess that gives us the perfect opportunity to set up shop," Fred smirked.

"Oi, Freddy, let's wait until Granger goes to bed." George murmured, trying not to catch the girl's attention.

"Hey, George, do you think you could help me sort my Quidditch gear before Angie has the first practice?" Katie Bell asked, interrupting the twins.

"Yeah, I could do that," George replied, looking a bit flustered.

"But, George, you're supposed to help me with my Quidditch gear." Alicia pouted.

"Uh…." George was confused, not used to being the center of both girls' attention. Especially at the same time.

"Ladies, Georgie can help both of you at the same time. It's all chaser gear and he'd be more than happy to lend a hand." Fred smirked, pushing the trio into a corner of the common room.

"Fred, can you help me with this transfiguration?" Hermione asked, calling Fred's attention away from his twin.

"Sure." Fred agreed before he kicked Ginny off of one of the couches.

"Oi!" Ginny shouted, outraged. "Why'd you do that? Couldn't you have sat on that empty couch over there?"

"Two things, Ginny." Fred chuckled as he pulled a blushing Hermione down next to him. "One, couches are for 5th years and up. Two, this couch is closer to the fire, therefore it's better. If you're going to ignore rule number one, use one of the undesirable areas."

"I should bat bogey you right here." Ginny threatened with narrowed eyes.

"Ginny, you're mad because you know it's true." Hermione smiled a bit. "Besides, Fred would be more than happy to go to the kitchens and sneak you a snack for your sacrifice. But not tonight. Tomorrow, perhaps."

"It had better be chocolate smothered in more chocolate, do you understand me?" Ginny glared at Fred.

"Or what?" Fred challenged, wrapping his arm around Hermione.

"Or I'll put bubotuber powder in your pants drawer," Ginny replied. "Months from now, so you won't be expecting it. I learned how to hold a grudge from you two, you know."

"Chocolate smothered in chocolate. Got it." Fred agreed, as she walked out of the common room. Then he turned his attention back to Hermione, silently dismissing his sister. "Now what was this Charms thing you had a question about?"

"If it's all the same to any of you wankers," Harry bit out. "I'll just see myself to my dorm and not bother any of you tonight."

"Oh, Harry, you can't possibly believe Seamus, can you?" Hermione said with a slight roll of her eyes.

"Yeah, I do." Harry glared at the witch. "This might come as a shock to you, but I don't need you explain every little detail for me to understand what's going on. I have ears, I can hear all the whispering. And this time, it's not some giant ass snake trying to petrify half the student body."

"Harry, I didn't mean it like that." Hermione tried to defend herself.

"Sure you didn't. You never do. You're perfect. Perfect prefect Granger. You never mean anything." Harry bit out.

"Go upstairs and cool off. I'll keep Dean and Seamus away for a while." Ron suggested, seeing Fred's ears get red- a sure sign that someone was getting pranks soon.

"Stay out of it, Ron. I can fight my own battles." Harry snapped, mood worsening before he huffed his way up the stairs.

His crowd of friends watched him go before Hermione said, "I know he's had a stressful summer, and watching Cedric die isn't helping, but if he doesn't pull his head out of his arse soon, I'll do it for him."

* * *

 _September 4, 1995_

Fred and George had both passed their Defense OWL, so they shared that class. 7th year Gryffindors had Defense Against the Dark Arts first thing Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays with the 7th year Ravenclaws. They had assumed it was cosmic justice for all the pranks they'd played throughout their years. They were soon to figure out they were wrong.

"Hem, hem," the toady woman at the front of the class coughed. "I don't see your spellbooks. Wherever have you left them?"

"This is NEWTs level, ma'am." Angelina Johnson informed her politely. "Traditionally, NEWTs Defense doesn't require the book for classroom instruction. We do practical application in class and theoretical studies outside of class."

"Yeah." Alicia Spinnet agreed. "Even Moody used that teaching format. And he was a Death Eater in disguise."

"Oh dear." Umbridge signed. "This is the kind of behavior we'll have to overcome this year. You see, children, Minister Fudge and I were discussing the things over the summer. Many of you were exposed to young Mr. Potter and his atrocious lies. It seems we have some work to do."

Then, horror of horrors, she started passing out _Standard Book of Spells: Grade 1_.

"There must be some issue," Fred commented.

"Oh, and what is that, dear?" Umbridge asked in that sickly sweet tone adults use on babies.

"This book. Quite frankly, Professor, we haven't been in this book since before Hogwarts." George answered. Umbridge's eyes flitted between them for several seconds before she pulled out her wand and aimed it at Fred's head. Fred, being a veteran Weasley, whipped his wand out and blocked whatever spell she sent his way.

"That was completely uncalled for, Mr. Weasley!" She shouted, her face a bright pink where her spell rebounded.

"What the hell hex did you just shoot at me?" Fred asked in panicked outrage.

"You just attacked a teacher!" Umbridge shouted, ignoring Fred's outburst.

"No! I protected myself from whatever hex you used! The last time a student didn't protect themselves from a hex by a teacher, Crouch Jr. turned Malfoy into a ferret!" Fred screamed.

"Detention, I think, for both Weasley twins." Umbridge finally regained control of herself.

"Oi! What did I do, then?" George asked, outraged as well.

"I want to be sure I punished the right twin," Umbridge informed him.

"Yeah right." George huffed. "Like I would serve his detention."

* * *

Whispers followed Harry all the way to the Great Hall for lunch on Monday. At the doors, however, the whispers turned to the latest bit of gossip.

"What do you mean that woman tried to Crucio Fred in DADA?" Hermione screeched.

"Relax, Mione, she didn't try to Crucio me." Fred came up behind her and gave her a hug. "She tried to tag me. Can't tell us apart."

"It's not that hard." Hermione sniffed primly. "You've got the darker blue eyes."

"Not everyone can tell that right away." Ginny laughed. "C'mon, let's go eat."

They walked down to where Harry and Ron were already eating. Harry was attacking his food with vigor.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Ginny asked, concerned.

"This wanker," Ron huffed. "Is pissed that the whole school is now talking about Fred instead of him."

"Weren't you just upset last night when everyone was talking about you?" Hermione asked, piling food on her plate.

"Yeah, but now they're all talking about a Defense professor hurling hexes at students." Harry continued to pulverize his shepherd's pie. "That's so last year."

"It's a little more in your face when it's you." Fred objected.

"Yeah, but at least you were able to get your shield up first." Harry glared over the top of his glasses.

"You did?" Hermione asked, pride glowing in her eyes.

"'Course." Fred scoffed.

"Yeah," George snickered. "'Bout shit his pants doing it."

"So did you." Lee Jordan laughed, sitting down with the twins. "Should have seen both your faces. Sorry about the detentions, though."

"A...a professor hexed you…. And you're the ones being punished? How!? Why?!" Hermione rages, glaring at Fred.

"Because, Luv, life's not fair. Especially when you don't agree with the Ministry." Fred explained.

"But… but… but…. Doesn't anyone care that you were hexed by a teacher?" Hermione asked, confused.

Before anyone could respond, a fourth year Hufflepuff came and tapped Ginny on the shoulder. "Yes," she said and walked away. Ginny smiled to herself, grabbing a piece of cornbread and left the table.

"What was that about?" Neville asked, watching the scene unfold.

"Doesn't matter. Now, now back to my question." Hermione dismissed.

"Hermione, no one particularly cared that Draco was turned into a ferret last year. A ferret. That's not his animagus, so it would have been painful. And no one- other than Minnie- cared. No one did anything." Fred explained patiently.

"Why didn't Mrs. Snape do anything?" Hermione asked.

"Because she wasn't informed for months about the situation. By the time she knew what had happened, she couldn't say anything. Otherwise, she looks like the neglectful parent who didn't think to ask." Fred continued patiently.

"Will you owl your mum?" Hermione asked, squeezing Fred's hand.

"She'll think that's what was supposed to happen. It was Defense." Fred shrugged.

"So, this horrid woman is going to get away with this. And no one will do anything because teachers, in general, are trustworthy?" Hermione asked.

"It's more like, she'll get away with it because she works for the Ministry, and detractors of the Ministry have been known to lose their jobs," George grumbled.

"So, financial blackmail to keep families in line. That's immoral!" Hermione screeched.

"That's life, Mione." Fred shook his head.

* * *

Gabs: Yay! Another chapter so quickly! With us popping these out so fast, we probably won't be sending teasers out for a while. But do feel free to PM us. We'll try not to be too cryptic when we answer.

Kat: Happy 1 year anniversary to our story! Last week marked one year ago we started this! We want to thank everyone who has, read, reviewed, followed, favorited our story. When we decided to write this story we were in a corn field and never thought it would have this big of a following! Thank you, from the bottom of our hearts.

Gabs: Yes, thank you so much. We own nothing.

XOXO

Gabs & Kat


	46. Chapter 46- The Depression Slide

Professor Umbridge was meant to deal with adults that could be fired at her whim. She was not made to deal with students. Undisciplined, naughty, horrid excuses for human beings. It was amazing that they turned into respectable adults upon graduation. She had seen her share of issues, starting with those awful seventh year Gryffindors. All the seventh years, it seemed, were a career politician's nightmare. They could clearly communicate why they believed what they believed. They couldn't be swayed. It was a nightmare.

Now, she had to deal with more Gryffindors. Specifically, Harry Potter and his crew of miscreants. She didn't know what she was going to do with them, but she only had three minutes to figure it out. By now, she noticed, word had gotten out. The fifth year Gryffindors and Slytherins all arrived to class with their old _Standard Book of Spells: Grade One._ She thought that was very cheeky of them and vowed to ruin the surprise.

"Hem, hem." She coughed to call attention to herself. She noted that Harry Potter wasn't in his seat. This would be perfect. "We are going to begin class."

"Professor," A curly haired girl said without raising her hand. "The bell hasn't rang yet. Not everyone is here."

"You are expected to be at least five minutes early to my class." Umbridge smiled at the girl. "And five points from Gryffindor for talking out of turn."

"Thanks, Hermione." Harry and Ron said, slinking into class.

"Yeah, thanks, Hermione," Draco smirked at her. She made a face at him, then turned around to face the board.

"That'll be another ten points a piece from Gryffindor for tardy students," Umbridge announced, glaring at Harry, Ron, and Neville.

"Oi! The bell hasn't rang yet! And we've got to get here from Divinations!" Harry argued.

"Make that another fifteen points from Gryffindor for arguing," Umbridge stated clearly.

"Why aren't you taking points off of Draco! He's late too, and he's got Ancient Runes with Hermione before this!" Harry kept at it.

"This may come as a shock to you, but life isn't fair, Mr. Potter. Now I suggest you take your seat and that'll be another fifteen points and strike two." Umbridge instructed.

Harry chose to sit down and grumbled quietly to himself.

"I see all of you prepared for class by bringing _Standard Book of Spells: Grade One_. Open up to chapter one and begin reading silently." Umbridge said, flicking her wand and enchanting her chalk to write the assignment on the board.

"Oh you've gotta be shitting me," Harry said, slamming his book closed.

"Do you have a problem with the curriculum, Mr. Potter?" Umbridge said in that high pitch threatening voice primary school teachers reserve for misbehaving four-year-olds.

"A couple, yeah," Harry said, glaring at her over the top of his glasses. "For one, Adhara- who is seven- has read this book through, twice, and can sight to you the inconsistencies. So, there's that. And second, Voldemort appeared in a graveyard after Bartimus Crouch Jr. rigged the Tri-Wizard Tournament last June. You can't honestly expect us to use this in real life."

"Mr. Potter, it is the official stance of Minister Fudge, and by extension, the Ministry of Magic, that you were stressed in the Third Task and you don't know what you saw. You-Know-Who did not appear in a graveyard. He's gone. You should know, you were there." Umbridge lectured, face tight with a false smile.

"Seeings as I was a year old, I don't quite remember the event. Do you want to know what I do remember, _Professor_? Seeing Voldemort in a graveyard in June. Being tortured under cruciatus curse _in a graveyard in June._ Dueling _Voldemort in a graveyard in June!_ " Harry shouted, slamming his hands down on his desk and lunging forward a bit.

No one spoke for several long minutes. Then, Umbridge snapped out of her rage and said, "Detention, Mr. Potter, every evening until you've learned your lesson. The rest of you, back to work." She waited several seconds to ensure everyone was working, not asking questions. "Ms. Granger, why are you not reading?"

"Hmm. Oh." Hermione said, snapping out of her daze. "I've already read this. Several times. I have the work memorized now. I'll wait while the rest catch up. I'm used to it."

"Granger. That's not a wizarding name, is it?" Umbridge asked, and Hermione flinched. "Are you presuming, as a Muggleborn, to know more than good wizarding children?"

Hermione squared her shoulders and made a choice. "I'm not presuming anything. I know I'm ahead of them. It's not like it's news."

"Hermione, shut up. Your Gryffindor is showing." Draco muttered loud enough she could hear him. She chose to ignore him in favor of staring down Umbridge.

"It's unfortunate you feel that way, Ms. Granger. As you said, you'll have to wait to finish the assignment. They'll be no working ahead in here. We at the Ministry like to keep everyone on the same level. It keeps deplorables from thinking they're better than normal witches and wizards."

"Deplorables? Do you mean Muggleborns like me? I thought the Ministry was taking a pro-Muggleborn stance. You better check with Minister Fudge before you get your signals crossed." Hermione asked in a no-nonsense tone.

"Another twenty points from Gryffindor and let's be done with this. Review question at the end of the chapter due tomorrow. Remember students, your answers have to be perfect or you won't receive the points." Umbridge said, choosing to ignore the problem. Deciding that they'd had enough, everyone chose to get back to work.

* * *

"Oh no," Ron said as he and Hermione came into the common room at the end of the day. "What are those two up to?"

"Which two?" Hermione asked, not looking up from her notes, completely not in the mood to deal with anyone.

"Who do you think? Fred and George." Ron caught her attention and pointing to the twins by the notice board.

"Oh no. What are they doing?" Hermione sighed, dropping her things on a study table and walking over to them.

"I'll just let you handle it then," Ron muttered to himself and walked away.

"What on earth are you two doing? You can't post anything on the notice board without permission from a prefect." Hermione said, startling the pair.

"How about you sign it and I make it worth your while," Fred suggested with a smirk and a wiggle of his brow.

"What are you even posting?" Hermione asked, ignoring her boyfriend. She took the slip of paper from George's hand and started reading. "What is this?"

"It's an advert to get kiddies to test these products for us," Fred explained, unaware of what he was getting himself into.

"You cannot test these products on first years!" Hermione exploded, throwing the advert on the ground. "It's dangerous! Not to mention immoral!"

"It's not that bad." Fred scoffed. "They're getting paid. Besides, no one else will test them."

"That's because they're dangerous and everyone else knows better!" Hermione shouted.

"Oi! We've tested every single one of these products on ourselves first! We just need to know if they do the trick!" Fred shouted back.

"You can't do this. You can't test on first years!" Hermione demanded again.

"Oh yeah? What are you going to do about it?" Fred shouted back.

"There's nothing she can do." George scoffed, resting his arm on Fred's shoulder. "If anyone in Hogwarts could punish us, they would have already."

"No, I can't do anything," she said, her voice quivering with anger. "But I will write your mother."

"You wouldn't," said George, horrified, taking a step back from her.

"Oh yes I will," said Hermione grimly. "I cannot stop you from eating those stupid things yourself, but you're not giving them to first years."

Fred and George looked thunderstruck. It was clear that, as far as they were concerned, Hermione's threat was below the belt.

Hermione started to storm away before turning back to the pair and staring Fred down. "Don't talk to me. For at least a week. Probably a month."

* * *

"Where do you two think you're off to?" Angelina asked, staring at Fred and Harry as they did the walk of dread to the portrait hole.

"Detention," Fred explained. Then he got a good look at her. "Why are you in your Quidditch gear?"

"We have try-outs today! I can't believe you two haven't finished your detentions, so now you can't come to try-outs!" Angelina shrieked, shaking her broom threateningly at the pair.

"Oi! We didn't know she was going to ruin our lives, did we?" Harry glared back.

"It would have been a solid guess, given that horrid opening speech she made!" Angelina shouted back.

"What are you going to do, Ange? Kick us off the team?" Fred asked.

"I might just! You don't know!" Angelina shot back with all of the maturity of a teenager. With that, she stormed down to the Quidditch pitch for try-outs. As she took in the sheer number of lions waiting for a chance at eternal glory, she was suddenly jealous that Oliver had left this decision to her. He'd left her plays, figures, and charts, but no replacement Keeper. Asshole.

 _Now,_ Angelina thought, _Fred and Harry are in detention. Probably for the rest of the year._

So, being upset at Oliver, Fred, and Harry meant that Angelina came to some interesting conclusions. Conclusion number one: She was not leaving Harry in this lurch next year. Conclusion number two: Fred and Harry weren't going to last the year without getting permanent gameday detentions. There was just no way. So, it was decision time.

"Alright, you lot, get over here," Angelina said, calling practice to order. "I know the sheet says we're here to draft a new Keeper, but there's a new plan. We're drafting a whole reserve team, too."

"Um. What?" George asked intelligently.

"Whole team. We're drafting a reserve team." Angelina shrugged George off.

"But…but... but… Why?" George questioned.

"I just told your brother that Umbridge is out to ruin Hogwarts. I wouldn't put it past her to ruin Quidditch, too." Angelina explained. "Decided just now that we're doing a whole reserve team. Don't argue or you'll be on the reserve and someone else can have your spot."

"Low blow, Ange." George glared. "Good show."

"What's going on?" Ginny asked, coming up behind her brother.

"Reserved team is being drafted today," George informed her. "Whole secondary team ready to go. Just in case."

"Sweet," Ginny said. "Angelina, I'm here for Chaser."

"Perfect," Angelina smirked. "Can't beat the snakes if we don't have decent Chasers."

* * *

Anyone who was paying attention could see that the fourth year students were up to something. Passing notes to one another in classes and missing meals were the obvious signs. However, no one noticed.

No one noticed four fourth year students meeting in the back of the library. The Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Hufflepuff students sat huddled together whispering in hushed voices.

"Alright, Weasley, We're in," Zach Nox, the Slytherin said.

"How do you plan on this working?" Louis Taylor, the Hufflepuff said. "There's forty people in our class."

"Simple," Ginny said with a small smile. "Kindness."

"What about a location? Did we find one?" Zach said.

"We're sitting in it," Ginny said.

"What if we get caught?" Lisa Aldridge, the Ravenclaw stated. "No offense, but I don't plan on spending my weekends in detention. None of us do."

"We're not doing anything against the rules. We've checked twice," Louis said with a small laugh. "We can't meet for another week. Not until things settle down more."

"Then we wait." Ginny said, "But we can't wait to start part of the plan."

"What do we do until then?" Lisa asked.

"Simple. Chapters one through seven." Ginny said with a smirk.

* * *

"Luna, I need your help with something," Draco said, pulling Luna into an unused classroom in the dungeons.

"I'm not going to help you get Ginny. It's her choice." Luna blinked at him owlishly.

"No, it's not that." Draco blushed a bit. "It's… It's completely different."

"What is this about, Draco?" Luna asked, staring at him.

"Well, I have to ask you a huge favor." Draco huffed.

"Why? We don't talk and you don't really know me." Luna a pointed out.

"I can't ask Hermione because she's too emotional. Ginny seems to be avoiding me. So that leaves you." Draco explained.

"So, what is this about?" Luna asked.

* * *

Gabs: So many things and so many feels!

Kat: So much drama! Will Fremione survive?!

Gabs: The world may never know. Thanks to all of our lovely reviewers! We love your comments so much!

Kat: Yes we do! We love reading them! Remember, we own nothing.

XOXO

Gabs & Kat


	47. Chapter 47-Whispers part II

_September 1995_

"I'm telling you, Draco and Luna are up to something," Harry whispered to Ron.

"Where'd you get that idea?" Ron whispered back.

"I saw them on the Map, in that abandon classroom near the dungeons. They were alone and very, very close." Harry whispered back.

"Good. Maybe he's moved on from my sister. It would be nice if fewer people were salivating over her." Ron glared at Harry.

"Your sister is too good for Draco to just give her up." Harry defended.

"Shouldn't you be happy that he's apparently moved on? It means your dumbass little pissing contest can come to an end." Ron muttered.

"Look, I've been competing with Draco since we were three. I know him. He's not giving up this easily." Harry scoffed. Just then, Snape walked by and shoved their heads apart. The time for talking was over and the time for Potions homework had come.

* * *

"I heard she yelled at him. In the middle of the common room." A Ravenclaw whispered in Arithmancy.

"What gives that fat cow the right?" A Hufflepuff speculated quietly in Potions.

"It's not like the Weasley twins would ever stay with her. I mean, have you seen how big she is. She's like her own planet." A Gryffindor snickered in her friend's ear on the way to Herbology.

"Loud, bossy, and a pig. It's a wonder she managed to swing one in the first place." A Ravenclaw sniffed in Ancient Runes.

"Do you think she blackmailed him? That's the only possible option." A Slytherin sniffed in Astronomy. And that was just the beginning.

* * *

"I told you that she wouldn't go for it." Lee sighed, leaning against a wall.

"You did not!" Fred shouted, anger getting out of hand.

"I hate to break it to you, but Lee did tell you. I told you. Common sense would have told you, had you been paying attention." George huffed.

"She's been on board for everything! She's done half the research for most of our products." Fred ranted. "How was I supposed to know that making prefect would change that?"

"I'm sorry? Did you never talk about it? You had several weeks before school started where you could have figured this out." Lee glared in disbelief.

"She'd just got back from visiting her ex-boyfriend in Bulgaria. You know, Viktor Krum, the international Quidditch star, who _gave her_ top box seats to the greatest game _of the season_! No, we didn't talk about her prefect schedule when she came home!" Fred shouted again, trying to glare a hole through Lee's skull.

"Yeah… Didn't she introduce him to a half-veela who claimed him as hers? Loudly and at length?" George asked, cocking an eyebrow at his twin.

"That's not the point!" Fred argued. "The point is, I just assumed that she would go along with it. She's gone along with a lot of it so far, why would this be any different?"

"Are you serious?" George asked. Fred glared at him, so George continued. "She's a Muggleborn. Do you know how many of them are prefects? Three. Her and two Ravenclaws. The rest are half or pure. She can't give preferential treatment. It's quite possible that she could lose her position."

"Excuse me, you were right there with me. You never stopped me." Fred accused.

"I didn't particularly want to, did I?" George answered back.

"Look, nothing's getting accomplished with us standing around out here, is it?" Lee sighed wearily. Fred had been blaming them for Hermione's attitude for over a week. "She's not looking for us. Hell, none of the prefects are looking for us. We've got sixteen little first years coming during their break. Let's just take advantage of that and get some testing done before your bird figures out what we're up to."

"Yeah, fine. But we can't test the Puking Pastilles." Fred agreed, walking into the abandoned classroom on the first floor.

"Oh? And why is that?" George asked, staring Fred down.

"I may have given the whole bag to Hermione," Fred mumbled, running a hand through his hair. He missed the sound of several girls sighing as they passed by. "She didn't like something in the recipe, said it was a common allergen or something, and confiscated them over the summer. She fixed the recipe, but I haven't gotten around to making any more just yet."

"What'd she do with them?" George asked, concerned.

"Burned them or something I suppose. She's gotten rid of them, for sure. She's really opposed to them. Says they're dangerous or something." Fred shrugged.

"Well, that's good. Don't want her selling those on the black market, do we?" Lee tried to joke. Fred wasn't having any of it and just glared and walked into the classroom, leaving George and Lee alone.

"Great, now we have to put up with a pissed off super-prefect and Fred and Harry, the broody boys." Lee groused.

"Seventh year's not quite the dream Bill and Charlie made it out to be, is it?" George stared and the empty door his brother had passed through. Trying to lighten the mood, he quickly added, "Sooo, tell me about you and Angie. You seemed pretty cozy last night on the couch."

* * *

Ginny Weasley never thought of herself as a diplomat, but in their current situation, she wasn't above it. When she entered the library and made all the necessary turns to the secret door that magically appeared when she needed it the most, she was surprised her master plan was going to work.

Shutting the door, she smiled at the rest of the fourth year students. Ever since her second year, she, like the rest of her classmates, knew they were special. While they all came from different backgrounds and had vastly different personalities, they stuck together. A unified class. This year, they would test that. Her little scheme also helped her avoid certain drama in her life, something she did not have time to think about at the moment.

"Hello, everyone," Ginny said as she set her books down. The room had a round table, where all of the students were in a circle. "Who's in charge of this week's chapters?"

"Slytherin," one of her classmates said, standing up and passing out copies of their notes. "We'll start on page 272. We don't need wands, it is all theory."

"Before we do," a Hufflepuff student interjected, "Can we just talk about the look on Umbridge's face when she gave us the second-year book?"

They all laughed. It was all a part of their secret plan. If they wanted to learn something new this year, they had to do three things. First, get ahead of Umbridge's plan together. If they didn't, no one would be allowed to progress. Second, they would have to, as Ginny's mother would say, "kill her with kindness." Lastly, they would have to laugh, or else the misery of their situation would rear its ugly head.

"She about croak, pun intended," A Ravenclaw said as the room laughed. Yes, unified indeed.

* * *

Hermione, unfortunately, was immune to idle degradation. It was something she had become used to in the last four years at Hogwarts. Being a female genius was a major social handicap. Being a fat, female genius made her a social pariah. Except, of course, amongst the Ravenclaws, but they wanted her for brain only.

Her brain. Hermione prided herself on being objective. She could completely remove her emotions from any given situation and find the logical solution. It was how she beat the potions riddle first year, figured out the basilisk second year, and guided Harry through the Tri-Wizard tournament the year before. So, she stood in front of the mirror in the Prefects bathroom and decided she would be objective.

Fat thighs, fat face, fat stomach, fat everything. That's what she saw. So, she came up with a plan. Research. She needed to research her way to a healthier weight. She had, mistakenly, thought that just getting from class to class in a giant castle would be enough exercise. She was, apparently, wrong. So she was going to have to do something else. The others were lucky, she continued to speculate. They were athletes, and athletes burn calories quickly. If she weren't so afraid of falling off a broom to certain death (Thanks, Harry, for that continual demonstration) she would take up Quidditch. It couldn't be that hard to be a beater.

Hermione pondered her dilemma while she showered and prepared for her day. She decided to research in the library. Heading that way, she decided to skip breakfast. Eating disturbed the thought process in any event. The library always offered answers. Down, down, down the stairs, she went to the library. Really, walking this castle every day should be doing the trick. She didn't know why it wasn't. Books, she needed books. They would solve this problem.

On her way in, several more whispers followed her to her favored study table. She ducked her head and tried not to let it bothered her. She was more logical than this, she tried to convince herself. She mentally squared her shoulders and went on. Girls were mean, she knew this. Ginny had faced worse as an eleven-year-old. Hermione was not going to let this get the better of her. With that, she walked to her table and began studying.

* * *

"Hermione, why are you studying NEWT level Defense Against the Dark Arts texts?" Ginny asked quietly, sitting next to her friend.

Hermione continued reading for several seconds before she realized the redhead had addressed her. "Oh. You're talking to me."

"Of course I'm talking to you." Ginny scoffed. "Now, the Defense texts?"

"I want to pass my OWLs. So, I'm doing what I've always done, I'm teaching myself. It's the best way to learn, really." Hermione answered. "Why are you talking to me? Ron's not."

"Ron's a twat. Why wouldn't I talk to you? Fred knows better than to take advantage of his girlfriend. I know, I already wrote to Bill about it." Ginny shrugged. "Is that why you're taking all your meals in the library? Because of my idiot brothers?"

"Speaking of Bill," Hermione said, dodging the question. "How are things coming between him and Fleur?"

"Pretty good. She moved to London to work for Gringotts, you know. So that helps." Ginny replied, lowering her voice when Madam Pince glared at her.

"If they both live in London, why are they wearing out their owls sending their love letters to you first?" Hermione asked.

"Because they don't know how to talk to each other! They blather on, the both of them!" Ginny whisper screamed before calming herself. "That reminds me, I need you to look over Fleur's latest letter. I know French, but not that much French. Here, take a peak."

Hermione started scanned through Fleur's letter for several second before she slammed it down and stared at Ginny, a spectacular blush covering her cheeks. "No, I don't suppose you know those particular words."

"I thought it sounded dirty," Ginny said with an evil smirk. "Just one question, my prefect friend, how do you know what those words are?"

"How does any native speaker know those words? Context and repetition. None of your brothers sat you down one day and gave you a dictionary. You figured it out from clues."

"No, I figured it out by asking Bill. When he blushed and told me to ask Mum when I was older, I went to Charlie. He taught me everything." Ginny corrected.

"Gah! You're lucky you have all these brothers!" Hermione huffed.

"No, I'm not. They're all trying to impress you so that you'll stay with Fred. When they've decided you won't leave for anything, they'll hold you down at Christmas and fart on you until you pass out." Ginny glared at Hermione. "Three years in a row."

* * *

 _Listen here, you utter wanker!_

Fred could already tell this was going to be painful. It was a good thing he, George, and Lee had taken up avoiding the Great Hall in case Hermione came down for meals. Having the two of them witness this was going to be bad enough.

 _She's a prefect, dipshit! She's not going to give you preferential treatment! No one would respect her if she did, least of all you._

"Damn Ginny to the depths of hell." Fred groused as George laughed.

 _And you, George._

"Oi! What did I do?" George asked the Howler.

 _You know what you did, arsehole! You let him do it! You let him try to take advantage of his girlfriend. For your own shits and grins. Where the hell did I go wrong with the two of you? When Mum finds out, and you can both bet your happy arses she will, she'll skin you both alive. I'm sure by now you've already broken her heart more than Percy the Prat!_

"That's a low blow, Bill," Fred muttered as Lee whistled.

 _And that is not a low blow. Percy just deserted the family for the Ministry. You've both deserted the family morals. Taking advantage of a teenage girl! You'd kill any boy who did that to Ginny. At least, I assumed you would, but now I'm not so sure._

"He's getting rambly. That means this'll end soon." Fred said with a huff.

"He doesn't know how to wrap things up, that Bill." George agreed.

 _And one last thing. If you think this is bad. Wait until you get Charlie's Howler._

The twins looked at each other in pure terror before exclaiming, "Shit!"

* * *

Gabs: To defend myself: I spend a lot of time with teenage girls. Recently, I was a teenage girl. That's how teenage girls act and talk. Much it was improvised from direct quotes.

Kat: Sorry for not posting last week. It was Thanksgiving here in America, and Gabs and I binge watched a ton of television for one of my papers. It wasn't as pleasant as it sounds.

Gabs: 12 hours later and I fully support never letting anyone watch television ever again. Except for Teen Wolf, that one was surprisingly good.

Kat: Let's not debate that now… Thanks to those of you who review. As always, we really do love reading them and discussing what you say. I believe it made us reevaluate some of our original plot even!

Gabs: Now's not the time. The time for that is later. For now, thanks to all! And be prepared for sporadic updates through the holiday season.

XOXO

Gabs & Kat


	48. Chapter 48- Short Comings and Relevatons

_September 1995_

 _Don't worry, you arseholes. I won't send you a Howler. You deserve worse._

"Shit, Charlie's gonna murder us for Christmas." Fred sighed.

"Maybe if you can convince Hermione to go back out with you, Charlie will just leave you with permanent damage." George huffed.

"You could get Hermione to convince Charlie she likes everything where it is, then he'll just injure you," Lee suggested.

"There's one problem here," Fred announced. "Hermione. She has to want me back for this plan to work."

"Oh yeah." Lee and George intoned together.

* * *

Fred joined Harry in the common room so they could head down to their daily detention with Umbridge. They trudged down the stairs to the Defense classroom, angry that they were missing supper for this.

"Good, good. You, boys, are right on time. You're getting better at this." Umbridge said in her sickly sweet voice. "As usual, you'll be writing lines. At this point, I believe it's obvious just what you're going to be writing."

Fred and Harry both rolled their eyes and sat down at their desks. They both picked up their blood quills and started writing.

 _I must not tell lies. I must not tell lies. I must not tell lies._

 _I must not question authority. I must not question authority. I must not question authority._

* * *

Ginny leaned in the chair, sitting by the fire. It was almost midnight, but that didn't change that it was her turn to lead the fourth-year study group.

Fred walked past them, his head down while saying goodnight to the two of them.

"Hi stranger," Ginny said looking up from her notes with a smile.

Harry took a deep breath. He wanted to remain numb, to be pissed off at the world, but for some reason, seeing her smile made him want to forget about his sour mood.

"What happened?" She said standing up and walking to him.

"It isn't a big deal," Harry said jerking away from her.

"Like hell, it isn't!" Ginny said yanking his hand into hers.

Harry pulled her closer to him. "I don't want to talk, not about this." He said pulling his hand from hers.

"Then what?" Ginny said looking up from his hand to his green eyes.

"How about what happened on the train."

"Oh," Ginny said, looking away blushing. "That."

"That," Harry sighed. "I see it was a fleeting thing."

"No," Ginny said sitting back up. "It wasn't fleeting. It was good."

"Good. Just good." Harry said, his lips grazing hers.

"Maybe better than good," Ginny said, kissing him back.

* * *

"Ginny, I've got a question for you. How hard is it to be a Chaser?" Hermione asked during supper. Fred was in detention, so she snuck down late for a meal.

"No," Ginny replied, taking a huge bite of shepherd's pie.

"No what?" Hermione asked, confused.

"No, you wouldn't make a good Chaser. Or a Seeker. Or a Beater. You'd do best at Keeper, but, hey, that's Ron's world now." Ginny answered through her mouthful of food.

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked.

"Uh, yeah. Been playing since I could walk. You have no desire to play, trust me." Ginny swallowed her food and went for another mouthful.

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked, quirking her eyebrow.

"Positive. What's this about, Hermione?" Ginny asked, taking a good look at her friend.

"Nothing," Hermione replied, looking down at her plate of food.

"You've got to stop this no eating thing you do. I promise the world won't end if you have to take a nap after lunch." Ginny said with a roll of her eyes.

"Can't nap after lunch. My schedule doesn't allow for it." Hermione mumbled.

"Fine, whatever. If you pass out in Ancient Runes because you don't eat enough, you will wake up to me saying 'I told you so.' That's the only warning you get." Ginny said, waving her finger about sassily.

Hermione rolled her eyes and went back to eating. The two girls were quiet for several minutes before Ginny broached the subject she really wanted answers on.

"So…" Ginny started. "You and Fred."

"I'm still upset with him," Hermione said automatically.

"No, no, I get it. You have every right to be upset with him." Ginny started again.

"I do have every right." Hermione glared, cutting Ginny off. "I don't know why everyone seems to think I should apologize to him."

"Um… no one thinks that? Do they?" Ginny asked. When Hermione's glare turned to a look of pity, Ginny added, "Oh these stupid, insipid teenagers! No, Fred was disrespectful to you! You get to be mad! He has to grovel to you!"

"You are in a small minority if you think that." Hermione's voice wobbled with unshed tears. "I'm the girl, Ginny. It's my job to beg for his forgiveness, remember."

"Gah! I hate teenagers!" Ginny continued her rant. "When I get ahold of those boys! Why do they keep letting people talk like this?!"

"They don't care," Hermione responded, feeling it was the most obvious answer.

"Let me tell you a little secret, Hermione Jean Granger. One that not even Fred knows. Fred has been in love with you since you successfully solved Snape's riddle." Ginny said, slapping the table.

"If Fred doesn't know that, how do you?" Hermione asked as plates started disappearing from the table. The girls took this as their cue to leave the Great Hall.

"Men, Hermione, are immensely dense," Ginny said with an air of wisdom, leading Hermione out of the Great Hall. "There are a lot of things they don't know about themselves. But that's not the point."

"What's the point?" Hermione asked as the girls walked arm in arm to the library.

"The point is, even if Fred did come groveling, would you even want him back?" Ginny asked.

"I...I… I haven't thought about it." Hermione admitted.

"You? Hermione 'I've Thought Through Every Scenario and Have Seventeen Back-up Plans' Granger, haven't thought about it? Why? Don't you want to get back together with him?" Ginny asked.

"I-I- yeah, I do. But that's not what matters, Ginny. He has to want it, too. And I doubt he does." Hermione answered.

"I'm going to murder him." Ginny glared. With that, the girls turned their attention to the library and their studies. They didn't have time for too much drama with Defense draining all their resources.

* * *

Harry wondered when he had become a side character in his own life. Ever since he'd portkeyed out of that graveyard last spring, it seemed like his whole life was about someone else. Ginny was choosing between him and Draco, and they weren't allowed to be involved. Everyone in school was gossiping about Hermione standing up to the twins. Draco and Luna were sneaking around in broom closets if Ron were to be believed. Even though he and Ginny had a moment in the Common Room the other night, he hadn't seen her.

That was just at school. At home, Adara and Rigel were getting really good at magic, so Hestia and Padfoot had their hands full keeping them in line. Moony was off who knows where fighting werewolves and not checking in. No one had time for Harry anymore.

It was so bad that Fred was the only one, besides the elusive Ginny, who noticed the new scar adoring Harry's body. Not that Harry didn't have his fair share of scars, but none of them were actually words.

 _I must not tell lies._

The problem was, he didn't lie. He just didn't conform to the Ministry approved messages, so he had to be a liar. It wasn't like there was another option. It wasn't like people had differing opinions on things. No, it was either conform to the Ministry approved messages or keep your mouth shut.

Harry glared at his parchment, not wanting to do his homework. Didn't his professors understand how useless it was? Everyone was going to die. Why bother learning anything? Why did Aunt Minnie expect him to get two rolls of parchment done, knowing he had two rolls in Potions, and three feet due in Astronomy. He kept asking himself these questions as he wandered through the halls.

That's how McGonagall found him after detention that night.

"Harry, what are you doing out of the common room?" She asked, concerned.

"Oh, like you care." Harry huffed, rubbing his hand and continuing his journey.

"Harry James Potter, get over here right now," McGonagall demanded.

"Why? Got another pointless assignment for me to do? When am I going to need Gamp's Laws of Transfiguration out in the real world?" Harry complained.

"Harry, come here now," McGonagall demanded again, this time grabbing the boy by his arm. "I am not asking you as your Head of House. I asking you as your guardian."

"You're not asking at all. You're demanding. You're ordering me around as if I were Adara or Rigel. You're not treating me like someone who bloody won the damn Tri-Wizard Tournament. What, I bring home a dead body with my trophy and suddenly no one I love can look at me?" Harry asked, turning on his beloved aunt.

"Oh, that's enough of your attitude." McGonagall snapped, grabbing the boy by his ear. "You and I are going to have a frank conversation. One that is massively overdue."

"Yeah, about what?" Harry asked, trying to ignore the massive pain in his ear.

"About my husband dying." Minerva turned on the boy. "About my first love dying. About your parents, some of the closest students I had, dying."

Harry took a gulp. Professor McGonagall was gone and Aunt Minnie was here. Here and in technicolor.

"I- I'm sorry. I- I didn't-" Harry started.

"Know? I'm quite aware of that." Minerva said with a stiff glare. "You weren't meant to know until you were older. I supposed that you'll have to learn now. Come on, Harry. We have much to discuss."

* * *

"She is on to us," one of the fourth years said before Umbridge entered the room. The Gryffindors and Slytherins looked at one another as they pulled out their finished homework.

"What do you mean?" Ginny said, turning around.

"She gave a pop quiz to the other class and started questioning how we are doing all of this. We're doomed! She is going to throw us all in detention!" She said the room erupted into chatter.

"Stop! Everyone!" Ginny said, slamming her book down. "We aren't doing anything wrong!"

"And what would you be doing that someone would think is wrong?" Umbridge sad, walking into the room.

"Nothing," Ginny said, taking her seat. Umbridge took more steps into the classroom, standing in front of her desk.

"Miss. Weasley, surely your brothers can tell you that you shouldn't lie." Umbridge said tapping her wand on Ginny's desk, pulling up her homework.

"I'm not lying," Ginny said in a calm voice. "No one in fourth year is doing anything wrong. Unless you want to say doing our homework is wrong."

Umbridge stared at her, her toad-like face twitching. "Miss Weasley, cheating is not acceptable."

"Have you found anyone who is cheating? I'm sure you could quiz any of us to know we understand the material." Ginny said with a smile. "After all, we do have excellent teachers."

"We'll see about that," Umbridge said with a twisted smile. "Now, please pull out your quills. You have a quiz."

* * *

Hermione paced back and forth. Her cousin Sophie in France had an interesting answer to Hermione's weight dilemma. She was weighing the pros and cons of what she was about to do. When Pansy Parkinson of all people walked out of the fourth-floor girl's lav, Hermione knew what she had to do. She plucked her bag of Puking Pastilles out of her school bag and walked into the bathroom, ready for easy weight loss.

* * *

Harry wasn't enjoying fifth year, and he had only been here for two weeks. His talk with Aunt Minnie was weighing on his mind. He hadn't realized that not all adults were as open about their losses as Padfoot and Moony were. He had always just assumed that he knew everything there was to know about everyone around him. That revelation was proving to be a hard pill to swallow, so he figured he'd ignore it for the time being. Harry couldn't even contact Padfoot via his dad's mirror because he'd loaned it to Moony over the summer so he could contact help if needed.

So, Harry's week was going downhill when Dolores Umbridge ascended the stairs to the teacher's table that cold, fall day. She had a sick smile on her face that made most students wince. When she reached Dumbledore's famed podium, she clicked her wand twice before setting off a green sparkler to get the students' attention.

"Hem, hem." She said when all eyes were on her. "I would like to read something in full view of the student body and the teaching staff. This just in from the Ministry of Magic. 'Educational Decree 23: Dolores Umbridge is now the High Inquisitor of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry.' Thank you."

No one spoke for several long moments, not even the Slytherins. Then, in a sudden burst of noise, everyone erupted into harsh whispers.

"What does it mean, Hermione?" Ron asked, willing to put petty betrayal aside for the sake of the common good.

"It means, Ronald, that we're never going to learn anything ever again," Hermione replied.

"Are you sure you're not being overdramatic?" Ginny asked, leaning into her friend.

"Do you learn anything in the new 'Ministry Approved' Defense Against the Dark Arts?" Hermione asked, quirking her brow. The Gryffindors surrounding her all had to agree that no, they didn't learn anything _in the class._ "Well, now all the classes are going to have to be Ministry Approved. Meaning, all practicals will be abolished in favor of theories. No more hands on learning, just papers about hands-on learning. It'll be horrid!"

"That sounds ominous." Alicia Spinnet said, quirking her brow at Angelina Johnson.

"This is our NEWT year. How can they redo the entire curriculum and still expect us to pass out tests." Angelina asked.

"Easy. They expect you to fail. Then, they can blame the old system on the new system's failures and screw over students for years to come." Hermione said eyes narrowed in anger.

"What are we going to do?" Someone else asked.

"We're going to fight," Hermione replied. "I don't know how, but we're going to fight and we're going to win. She will not take Hogwarts away from us."

* * *

Kat: The plot thickens! Thanks for those who reviewed!

Gabs: Yes, we love reviews! Thanks to all those that favorited/followed this week, too! That number went up!

Kat: Next week we won't be updating. We have a football game! Oh, and finals for me.

Gabs: It feels like they're my finals, too. Remember, we own nothing!

XOXO

Gabs & Kat


	49. Chapter 49- Rebellion Rising

_September 1995_

"She's just reviewed Charms. She's a nightmare." George reported. "Honestly, when she shows up, don't expect to get anything done."

The Gryffindors, at least, had taken up reporting to each other Umbridge's movements. It made it easier to stay one step ahead of her. It appeared there was no rhyme or reason to her constant interruptions of educational pursuits.

"Harry's got detention with her again." Ron huffed. "Mouthed off in class and earned more detention."

"Thought the lesson would have sunk in by now." Fred remarked, subconsciously rubbing his hand.

"I guess I'm just stubborn." Harry said, walking up to the group. "What are we talking about?"

"Umbridge ruining our lives. I've made a chart. We're marking off classes she's attended and the sixth year Arithmancy crew is calculating probabilities for her next sighting." Hermione explained, hanging a chart on the wall. All of the students, from first year to seventh, looked at the wall, wondering what would happen next.

* * *

There was a code in the fourth floor girls lavs. There were enough bathrooms in the castle for there to be a code for each. Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, for instance, was where one went for secrets. The first floor lavs were for emergencies only. The fifth floor contained a Prefect's bathroom, and only prefects were allowed to abuse those privileges. The sixth floor bathroom was for stereotypical bathroom fights and threats. And the fourth floor is where girls went to lose their meals. No one spoke about it, it was just common knowledge. Everyone, no matter their blood, was equal in that bathroom.

"What have you got there, Granger?" Pansy Parkinson asked.

"Experimental candies." Hermione answered, accepting a mouth restorative potion from Megan Jones. The Hufflepuff was always good about bringing the potion after supper.

"What kind of experimental candies?" Alexia Flint, a sixth year Ravenclaw, asked.

"Puking Pastilles." Hermione replied after rinsing her mouth. "Not on the market yet, as there is an issue of allergens. Most purebloods are allergic to one of the negligible ingredients. No, Mandy, I don't know why."

Mandy Brocklehurst decided not to pursue that line of questioning.

"Anyway," Hermione continued. "If the twins follow my notes, it should be a couple of weeks before they have a large enough stash to sell to the public. 5 sickles to the bag. At least, that's what the markup should be."

"You really are a genius, aren't you?" A Ravenclaw asked in awe.

"That's what they say." Hermione said, ducking her head and blushing.

"What happened? You know, between you and your Weasley?" Megan asked, pulling Hermione into a hug.

"Told him he couldn't test on first years. Don't know why I expected him to do different, but there it is." Hermione replied, allowing the hug but not reciprocating.

Everyone stared at the floor for a few seconds, each contemplating their own despair.

"You'll let us know when those go on sale?" Daphne Greengrass asked after a bit. Hermione nodded her agreement. "Good. As an act of good faith: you should know, they're testing on first years in their abandoned classroom they've hijacked. You know it?"

"Yeah, I do. Seeing that you know, and I assume Pansy knows, I guess none of the other prefects want to deal with it?" Hermione asked, looking at Pansy.

"Look, when it comes to upper years, I let the other prefects handle their own house. It just makes good sense." Pansy said with a shrug.

"I may have to use that. I obviously have no control over my own house. I can't expect to do anything to other houses." Hermione said, shouldering her bag and leaving.

"It's weird seeing a Gryffindor in here." Megan said, staring at the door. "If there's one thing they don't like, it's admitting their weaknesses."

* * *

Harry stumbled into the common room feeling disoriented. He'd just come back from a long night carving _I must not tell lies_ into his skin and he was tired. And sore. And sick. And Hermione was waiting on a couch to ambush him.

"Harry, please, we have to talk." Hermione said, trying to get his attention.

"Not now, Hermione. I need a shower and sleep. Please." Harry begged.

"Harry, we need you." Hermione said, grabbing his arm. He gave her a look that said _get in line_ , but she ignored him. "Not like that, and you know it. We need you to help teach us Defense. Please."

"I can't, Hermione. I'm not qualified." Harry argued.

"Neither is she! Crookshanks is more qualified, Merlin bless him!" Hermione shouted. When Harry winced, she clenched her whole body and clarified. "Harry, you're the only one who can do this. Please, you have to help us. Help us be better." Hermione begged. Harry looked at her for a long moment before shaking his head and walking away.

* * *

Draco was an observant teen. He could tell that change was on the horizon. Just this morning, he'd helped the Weasley twins pull a prank on Filch by playing distraction. Umbridge was letting him get away with murder, and he had to wonder if it was because of the color of his tie. Is this what it felt like to be a Gryffindor? To have the favor of the teaching staff? No wonder they went about like ponces. It was bloody invigorating.

"Draco, your head's clouded with Nargles." Luna said, coming around a corner.

"Where did you come from? Merlin, woman, we're going to get you a bell!" Draco swore.

"No you're not. I'm just not wearing shoes." Luna replied.

"Why aren't you wearing shoes?" Draco asked, looking at the blonde's feet.

Luna shrugged her shoulders as if it were obvious and said, "We've been at school for a while now. I won't see shoes again until Christmas hols."

"Wh-Why not?" Draco stuttered.

"Draco, we've been friends for years and you haven't worried about my shoes in that whole time. Why do you care so much today?" Luna asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Why don't you care?" Draco asked, slightly outraged. "Who even took your shoes?"

"Probably the girls in my dorm. They don't like me much. They call me Loony." Luna informed him in the same tone she informed people about the weather.

"Luna. That's not right. You have to tell someone." Draco said, grabbing the girl by her shoulders.

"What good would that do? It's been going on, very blatantly, since first year." Luna said, patting his head.

"Don't patronize me." Draco said through gritted teeth.

"Draco." Luna looked at him with pity. "You didn't even notice until I told you. It's okay. I'm used to it. You'll get over this. Now, let's go work on your secret project. I promise, I haven't told anyone, not even Ginny, about this."

"Good. It has to stay secret until the end of the year." Draco said, leading Luna to Snape's office.

"You know this could sway her decision, don't you?" Luna asked.

"That's why it has to be the end of the year. I want her mind made up before I do anything rash." Draco said, leaving the conversation there.

* * *

Hermione paced in front of the classroom, really not wanting to go in. This would only end in tears. Her tears. She was already crying, knowing what she would find. The seventh year Gryffindors didn't dare interrupt the illustrious Weasley Twins, especially in their den of pranks. Hermione wasn't as weak-willed at they were. She was going to put an end to their ridiculous testing on first years.

Hermione grasped the doorknob and shoved the door open with purpose. As she suspected, there were several first years present. They froze, not know what would happen.

"Take your antidotes and get out." Hermione demanded, pinning George and Lee with her stare. "You're done here."

The first years ran from the room, grateful they weren't in trouble.

"One thing." Hermione said, still refusing to look at Fred. "I asked you three to do one thing. Don't test on first years. How much trouble have you had with them?"

"I don't… What do you mean, Granger?" Lee asked.

"What I mean is, you're ingredients are too strong." Hermione said, throwing a notebook on the floor. "That's why I didn't want you testing on first years. They're too young and some of your ingredients are too strong. You'll have to market separate first through third year snack boxes. And you'll need a disclaimer on the fourth and up boxes that release you from liability should a younger year eat those candies."

"You… You researched for us?" George asked, knowing that Fred was unwilling to speak up at the moment.

"Of course I did!" Hermione shouted. "When have I have I ever not researched for you?"

"Right." George said, hanging his head a bit.

"That being said, I knew what I was talking about when I told you _not_ to test those products on first years." Hermione said, the fight leaving her as quickly as it came. She turned on Fred and stared at him. "One thing. I asked you not to do one thing. It wasn't even something hard. And you couldn't even manage that."

She stared at him for a moment longer before she shook her head and walked to the door. "Just, don't do this any more or I really will owl Mrs. Weasley. Oh, and there's a meeting at the Hogshead during the first Hogsmeade weekend. Just because I'm angry with you doesn't mean you shouldn't come. It's for everyone who wants a chance."

"A chance to what?" Fred asked, taking a risk.

"A chance to fight back." Hermione said, turning to leave again.

Fred grabbed her arm to halt her progress. "Hermione, please, just talk to me."

"And say what? You clearly don't listen." Hermione asked, tears in her eyes. "Show me. Show me what you mean."

"How do I do that?" Fred begged.

"I don't know." Hermione said with a shrug. She stared a moment longer, then left the three seventh years alone with their thoughts.

"Alright, Freddie, what's step one?" George asked.

Fred was silent for a long moment before he said, "I don't know, but I have an idea."

* * *

Ginny wasn't sure how many more favors her brother's owed her, but all of them were going to have to pay up...eventually. She took the seat in the Great Hall; not many were willing to since the start of the year. Gently, she laced her fingers together and put them under her chin.

"You want something," Harry said putting his quill down.

"I want you to lose the annoyance in your voice. I'm not Umbridge or Snape."

Harry took a deep breath and looked over to her, his foul mood dissipating.

"How's the hand," Ginny said, reaching for it before he could move away. "You know there's a way to end the agony, right."

Harry kept his hand in hers, his thumb rubbing her hand gently. "Maybe I like the pain. Let's me know I'm alive."

"There are other ways to do that, you know." Ginny said, lacing their fingers together. "Like, I don't know, living. I don't mean the muggle science way Hermione drags on about. Oxygen and whatnot. Doing something that makes you happy."

Harry gave her a sly grin. "Have something in mind?"

"Yeah, something you're good at. Defense."

"I liked my idea better," Harry mumbled, scooting closer to her.

"That can be arranged, too," Ginny blushed. "You know what I'm talking about."

"I don't see why they need me," Harry said with a shrug.

"Maybe you need it. Maybe you need them to help you out of whatever you're feeling. Blow something up, share your talents, and heal from it."

Harry sat and thought for a minute, his eyes on their laced hands, and the scar on his. "Will you be there? Would you join?"

"I'll be there no matter what," Ginny said squeezing his hand.

* * *

 _October 1995_

"Harry, all you have to do is put your name on it! That's it. I'll come up with everything else. Ginny and Luna have promised to help. Please. All you do is show up." Hermione begged as she Ron and Harry headed to the Great Hall for supper.

"I don't know, Hermione." Harry sighed, running his fingers through his hair.

"Look, mate, she couldn't have made this any easier for you. Just, just show up. Please." Ron badgered, knowing it was Harry's weakness.

"Fine, tell me when and where." Harry said, giving into his friends' pleading eyes.

"Hoghead in Hogsmeade. First Hogsmeade weekend." Hermione informed him. "Everything is ready to go. It's just been indicated that no one will take it seriously if you don't show up."

"Hogsmeade weekend? This weekend? Shit. Hermione, that's not a lot of time." Harry lashed out angrily.

"It would have been plenty of time if you would have listened to me in the first place." Hermione bit back.

"Yeah, yeah, Hermione has everyone's lives all figured out for them." Harry said, rolling his eyes.

"Damn right I do." Hermione glared at him. "You'd do best to just accept that and do as you're told."

"Padfoot warned me about girls like you." Harry said, smiling softly, feeling a little like his old self.

"Did he warn you that we'll hex if you don't do as we say?" Hermione asked, a ghost of a smile on her face.

"He said you'll get me into the best kind of trouble." Harry replied.

"I thought you had Ginny for that." Hermione smirked.

"Oh that's enough! Both of you! That's my baby sister!" Ron objected. The three started laughing like they hadn't in months. "But seriously, no more with my baby sister. She's sacred."

* * *

"Neville, do I need to come to Hogshead tomorrow?" Marly asked, tackling her brother.

"You're not going." Neville told her, ruffling her hair.

"Why not!? You're going? If you think it's safe enough to go, surely I can as well!" Marly stomped in outrage.

"That temper right there is why you're not going. Also, I don't want you there, should everything go pear shaped." Neville explained calmly.

"Oh, but you get to be there? That's hardly fair!" Marly huffed.

"I can handle it. I've been handling it for years, you haven't." Neville soothed. "Once you're ready, you can come."

"Oh, pooh! How much experience could you have had before the first time?" Marly exclaimed passionately.

"Enough, Marlene. You're not going. You're too young to go to Hogsmeade in the first place. I will fill you in on what happens. That's going to have to be enough for you." Neville said firmly.

"Fine. But only because Aunt Minnie won't let me down to the village. Otherwise, I would show up just to spite you." Marly huffed, crossing her arms.

"I wouldn't recognize you if you didn't." Neville chuckled softly, giving Marly a hug.

* * *

Hogsmeade was a town that loved and loathed Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in equal measure. Hogsmeade weekends were particularly hard on the citizens of that fair town. Aberforth Dumbledore didn't much care about the chaos, mostly because the only people who darkened his door were seventh years trying to pissed and wizards with shifty eyes. When six or so teens, all underage, stepped in, he cursed Albus under his breath. Then, Black's brat made himself obvious, and Aberforth knew he had to inform his guardians. He made the conscious decision to leave the room, lest he have to report even more.

"I thought people wanted this." Harry said, looking Dean and Ginny over.

"Shut up, Harry." Ron said, scoffing. "Everyone's afraid of Umbitch. You're not the only that's had the pleasure of detention with her."

Just then, Fred and George showed up with at least fifteen other students.

"Will this be enough to get started?" Fred asked Hermione sheepishly.

"Yeah, it will." She replied, ducking her head. Everyone sat awkwardly for a few minutes.

"What's this all about?" Marietta Edgecomb finally asked. "I'm only here because Cho said it was worth my time."

"We're starting a Defense league. We all want to pass our classes, and especially our OWLs and NEWTs. So we are going to have to have a quality teacher. Harry is going to do that for us." Hermione explained.

"Wait, I thought we were here so Harry could tell us what really happened in the maze last summer." Eddie McMillon of all people asked.

"Shut up, Eddie." Ron said, standing in front of Harry, as if to guard him.

"I want to know how to defend myself." Cho whispered from the back. "I will always wonder if Cedric would still be here if he just knew more."

That comment made Harry's patience snap. Later, he would realize that Cho's feeling were completely founded, but at the time, he couldn't see straight. "He knew all the spells, Cho. He knew everything. But that doesn't matter when you've been portkeyed and ambushed. We were disoriented, wounded, and they came out of nowhere. I didn't know anyone was there until Voldemort spoke. There was literally nothing he could have done. There was nothing I could have done. I will have to live with that everyday.

"Yeah, the Ministry says Voldemort's dead and won't be coming back anything soon. Voldemort proved he's willing to kill kids. He proved that last time. If you do this, you have to realize that you're signing up to fight a war. Sure, you'll pass your OWLs and your NEWTs, but you'll also be standing against the Ministry. If you don't think you can do that, you can get out and figure out another way to pass the practicals."

Harry felt the wind leave his sails as he looked around the room. Hermione already had a pen and paper out, ready to go. He snatched them from her and added, "If you're in, sign this."

"You're all signing anyway. If you're here, you're already thinking about it. Now you're in it." Hermione added as she signed her name first. Harry and Ron followed, then the others. Fred and George made a great show of dismissing everyone, sending them on their way. When almost everyone was gone, Fred turned to Hermione. "Is that good enough for step one?"

"Yeah, it definitely is. May even get you to step three, if you're lucky." Hermione smiled. Fred nodded, and George and Lee dragged him away.

* * *

Draco took Ginny's hand as they walked out of The Three Broomsticks. The chilled air was electric as it hit their faces.

"There is no possible way Snape sleeps in green striped boxers," Ginny laughed.

"It's true!" Draco said, laughing with her. "I didn't want to believe it myself, but watching the man rock a baby back and forth around the room in them isn't something someone forgets."

"I'm never going to look at him the same," Ginny said, tears falling down her eyes from laughing too hard. "I'm going to lose even more house points from him now."

"All a part of my devious plan," Draco said with a fake evil laugh.

"Oh, really?" Ginny questioned as they continued to walk the path back up towards the castle. "What else is on this devious plan?"

"Well, there's the perfect Hogsmeade date of lunch, wandering around Zonko's and the Quidditch store and your excruciating pace. Then the butterbeers where we both laugh until we get practically kicked out for having more fun than anyone else."

"Sounds like a very good plan to me," Ginny said as Draco wrapped his arm around her, pulling her in for a kiss. They had been sharing small kisses throughout the day, but this one was more. They held one another close and only pulled apart when the wolf whistles got too loud.

Ginny pulled away blushing. "I'm glad you decided to come with me," Draco said, giving her a more chaste kiss.

"Me too," Ginny said as they continued walking, "It was easier than I thought it would be."

"I don't want to say I don't you so, but..." Draco trailed on. Ginny gave him a playful shrug and took his hand again. "It doesn't have to be complicated, Ginny."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked cautiously.

Draco sighed, "This. Us. Figuring it out. Don't get me wrong, Harry's one of my best mates, but how many times are you going to have to talk sense into him before you realize that it's not the best thing for you. I'm sorry if that's harsh, but-"

"You're right," Ginny said, looking at their feet. "It doesn't have to be complicated."

"So, then next Hogsmeade, you'll go with me?" Draco asked, squeezing her hand, pulling her brown eyes to his grey ones.

"Yeah," She smiled, giving him a kiss. "That sounds perfect."

* * *

"Hem, hem." All of the students looked at the teacher's table with fear. What was she up to now? "Educational Decree number 24. All student organizations are hereby banned. Non-compliance will lead to expulsion. This decree includes student study groups, extra-curricular activities, and all Quidditch teams. Once you have sought permission from the High Inquisitor, and have received it, you may reform your group within the approved guidelines of the Ministry."

"Someone snitched. I knew they would." Harry muttered.

"It can't be any of the students that were there." Hermione said calmly.

"Oh, and how do you know that, smarty-pants?" Harry asked condescendingly.

"Because I jinxed the paper." Hermione said slowly, as if speaking to a baby. "That means that if anyone snitches, they'll get cursed."

"I know what jinxes are, thanks." Harry said, huffing in irritation.

"Good, because you'll have to teach them to the younger years." Hermione said, organizing her things to leave. "She's just doubled the numbers of our little club easily."

* * *

Kat: Merry Christmas eve!

Gabs: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. They were lovely.

Kat: Yes, they always are. Even a "great chapter" is a wonderful gift!

Gabs: Leave reviews! It's my birthday next week!

Kat: Yes, our dear Gabsy is turning old. :) We own nothing!

Gabs: Thanks for that reminder, loser. See if I show up next week now.

Kat: Give me three months and I'll join you.

Gabs: So true.

XOXO

Gabs & Kat

P.S. imranramji1, it's extra long for you!


	50. Chapter 50- Acceptance

_October 1995_

The only balm to Educational Decree Number 24 was Severus Snape. Specifically, Umbridge's review of his fifth year Potions class.

"Hem, hem." She started, and everyone knew where they were going. "Please remind me, you applied for the Defense Against the Dark Arts position originally?"

"Yes." Snape said through gritted teeth.

"But you were unsuccessful?" Umbridge asked with a smirk.

"Obviously." Snape drawled as if she were slower and more incompetent than Longbottom.

"I see." Umbridge said, making a note of something on her clipboard.

"If all you are here to do, Professor," Snape continued pulling the words out. "Is to interrupt, then I suggest you leave."

Umbridge huffed at that, then collected her things and left. Ron couldn't hold his snickers in any longer, and Snape smacked him over the head for it.

"Totally worth it." Ron continued snickering under his breath.

* * *

"I have to reform the Quidditch team because of you!" Angelina ranted at Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "It's a good thing I tried all of the positions out, because that's what's going to get us our slot back. We'll be lucky if she doesn't choose to shut just our house down! She was a Slytherin in her day, y'know! She's got the ability to take out her house's rival!"

"Thanks for the update." Harry groused, not really wanting to get chewed out for something that wasn't his fault.

"It was my fault, Angelina." Hermione said contritely. "I badgered him. I knew the risks and still made the gamble."

"Who's gambling?" George asked, walking up behind the group. "Granger, were you the one gambling?"

"It's about the Quidditch team!" Angelina shouted, throwing her hands in the air in frustration.

"Hermione's gambling on the Quidditch team? That doesn't sound right." Fred commented, leaning on George's shoulder.

"Gah!" Angelina screamed as Lee joined the group, noticing that Angelina look irritated with the twins.

"Whatever you did, apologize." Lee demanded, pointing at the twins.

"Oi, mate!" They exclaimed. "You're supposed to be on our side!"

"No. I don't want to hear it out of you two. I'm smarter than Freddie. I know _not_ to piss off my girl." Lee said, slinging his arm around Angelina's neck. Angelina whipped her head around and glared at him as she shrugged the offending arm off.

"That doesn't give you the right to act like an ass." She retorted.

"Yes, dear." Lee said, looking the picture of innocence.

"That's exactly what I mean!" She shouted before storming away.

"What! I agreed with you! How am I in trouble for agreeing with you?!" Lee asked, following her. She mustn't have been as upset as she let on, because Lee followed her up the stairs to the boys' dorms.

"Those two are in it for the long haul." George commented, staring at the staircase.

"You're not wrong." Fred agreed, nodding along. He shook himself out of his thoughts and handed a notebook to Hermione. "Could you, please, go through these? We promise we won't test on first years again."

"Like I've never heard that before." Hermione muttered, and Fred winced. Then she turned and smiled sweetly at him. "Sure. I'll look it over. Just hand it here and I'll add it to the pile of other things I have to do. I'm sure I can fit it in between extra classes, OWLs preparation, and the enormous amount of homework we have to do."

"Just whenever you have time. No rush, no rush at all." George soothed.

"Unless you want to sell to third years and younger before Christmas." Hermione reminded him. "Given your current rate of production, you should have listened the first time I said no testing on firsties."

"What does that mean?" George asked, cocking an eyebrow at the witch.

"It means we don't make the potions fast enough. We need to double and triple batches. We have to increase efficiency." Fred said, smacking his head with his fist. "I've told you that a million times!"

"Okay, fine, we'll increase the batch. I'll work up the originals for quadruple batches and have them ready for Hermione to check over at breakfast." George shrugged, turning towards the boys' stairs. Then, he remembered that Lee and Angelina were upstairs and he didn't want to walk in on whatever they were doing. "Later, I'll do that later. After they've emerged."

"That sounds like a great plan. Have them ready at breakfast. I won't be in for lunch. Too much studying to do." Hermione said, turning back to her work.

* * *

"Excuse me! How old are you?" Hermione heard Pansy screech from the fourth floor bathroom. Then, the bathroom door opened and a second year was thrown out. "You are not old enough to be in here. Come back when you have no other options!"

"Pansy, what was that about?" Hermione asked, staring at the poor, baby Ravenclaw on the ground.

"She's not old enough. None of us are. And we're too old. We're old enough to know better and too young to be this unsupervised for ten months out of the year!" Pansy ranted.

"Um, let's take this in the bathroom, yeah?" Hermione said, looking up and down the halls for signs that they were making a scene.

"Fine!" Pansy sighed loudly and at length. Hermione just led the exasperated girl into the bathroom, nodding her agreement. She missed Ginny staring at her from the corner, shocked and slightly exasperated at what she was seeing.

* * *

"Look, we have to do something." Ron commented, staring the Black Lake. He, Draco, and Neville were enjoying the last vestiges of heat before the Scottish winter sat in.

"What do you suggest, then?" Draco asked sassily.

"I don't know! I just know we have to do something!" Ron shouted.

"Oh, thanks. What would we do without your mastermind around?" Draco asked with a roll of his eyes.

"Well, flying is out for sure." Draco commented. "New educational decree and all."

"And even without it, we wouldn't want to risk the Boy Who Lived jumping from it, would we?" Neville added.

"D'you think Hagrid would let us blow shit up in the Forbidden Forest?" Ron asked.

"That all depends on if he ever gets back from the shady secret mission of his." Draco huffed in irritation.

"You know who that leaves, don't you?" Neville asked.

"No. I'm not driving her into his arms over this." Draco disagreed heartily.

"It's for the greater good! It's for your damn sanity!" Ron argued. "The whole world doesn't revolve around your stupid love triangle with my little sister and that wanker!"

"Hush! Shut up! Here he comes!" Neville started furiously whispering.

"And what are you three up to?" Harry asked moodily.

"Nothing, mate." Ron answered.

"Oh, great. You three are talking about me behind my back too. That officially makes the whole damn school." Harry bit out before stomping away.

"Bet he's going to talk to that owl again." Draco commented, watching Harry act like an ass.

"So, we agree, then." Neville ignored him. "We need Ginny."

"Dammit, we do." Ron agreed.

* * *

"So, how are classes going?" Neville asked, ruffling Marly's hair.

"Wonderful. Just wonderful. You were right, DADA is shit." Marly said, smiling at her big brother.

"I told you. You'd have done better to stay home. Get homeschooled. Especially this year." Neville told her, hugging her close.

"Quit it. This behavior is what got Ginny in trouble first year." Marly said, trying to escape Neville's embrace.

"Naw, she got in trouble because of Harry and Draco-"

"The wankers." Marly cut in, causing Neville to laugh at her.

"Yeah, well those wankers ruined her life, not me. And definitely not her brothers." Neville said sassily.

"That's also true." Marly agreed as Neville smiled at her. "You should still learn to listen to me. You might learn a thing or two." Marly sniffed primly.

"Oh yeah," Neville chuckled. "Like what?"

"Like how the fourth years are beating the DADA system." Marly scoffed as Neville stared at her.

* * *

The fourth year students were almost caught up in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Almost. The fact that they had banded together had slowly passed through the school, leaving even some of the teachers in awe of the plan. When Flitwick applauded their class for getting high marks was when Ginny knew they had to handle the situation with caution.

So when the moment for Umbridge to walk in on their study session came, none of them blinked an eye. In fact, they purposely ignored her fake cough until Unbridge was forced to use her wand to make a noise to get their attention.

"Something we can help you with, Professor?" Ginny asked, putting her quill down, staring her in the eye.

"All student organizations must be approved by the High Inquisitor," Umbridge said looking around the room. "So, deten-"

"This isn't a student organization," Ginny said, standing up. She was a full head taller than Umbridge as she looked down at her. "This is simply a room in the library where the fourth year students are studying. Isn't that what you want from us, Professor? Even if it was an organization, are you saying that there is an issue with the entire fourth year being ahead in your class, as well as making high marks in all other key subjects?"

"Miss. Weasley" Umbridge started.

"There are no wands out and no one is disrupting the flow or the environment of the library, except for maybe you, who does have a wand out and made a startling noise that almost made me smudge on my potions essay."

"This is an act of defiance," Umbridge said, looking at Astoria Greengrass. "Miss. Greengrass, wouldn't you agree?"

"Would the Slytherin house really be here if it was against the rules?" She said, with a small smile. "Ginny is right. Afterall, you are the one who spoke of wizard unity."

Ginny had never want to kiss a girl before until that moment.

"You little," Umbridge took a hold of Ginny's arm before a voice came from behind them.

"Dolores," McGonagall said with a sharp tone. "I suggest you take your hands off of Miss. Weasley. We do not use physical punishment at Hogwarts. However, I already know you have forgotten that rule." Umbridge let go of her and Ginny took her seat, trying to hide a smile. "Ten points to Gryffindor and Slytherin for the strangest display of wizard unity I have ever seen," Mcgonagall said before staring down at Umbridge. "I suggest you leave our students to their studies."

Umbridge huffed out of the library as McGonagall stared at the fourth year students. With a small wink, she departed.

* * *

Harry knew he needed to get his shit together. When Minerva McGonagall decided she was done, he knew he had to change something. He just didn't know how to do it. He had, according to Ron and Neville, 'brooded all over the castle like a damn poltergeist.' Harry thought that was a bit harsh, but that seemed to the theme of fifth year. A bit harsh.

Harry continued stalking the halls, even though it was past curfew and getting caught would mean another horrid detention with that awful woman. Not that he really minded the detentions; the pain let him know he was alive. Now that was a depressing thought.

Just them, Peeves snuck up on him, ready to drop a bucket of jelly on whoever was out this late. When Harry whipped around and glared at him, Peeves just said, "Oh, it's you, Potter. Nevermind, it's not worth it."

That was the moment that Harry knew he needed to get his shit together.

* * *

Ginny was about to do something she had never done before: Enter the dreaded fourth floor girls' lavs. She had to rescue Hermione from the Imperious Curse. There was no other reason that she would be in that particular bathroom, especially right after supper. So, she did it, she stormed the gates.

"Oh, great, Weasley. Get out, you're too thin already." Pansy said with a roll of her eyes.

"Granger, get out here. You're redhead is putting off the mood with her judgy glare." Daphne added.

Ginny cringed when she heard a toilet flush and saw Hermione emerge from the stall, wiping her mouth.

"What are you doing here, Ginny?" Hermione asked, washing her hands.

"We need to talk." Ginny demanded.

* * *

Gabs: Be happy this got done.

Kat: Yes, it's been a very busy week...for Gabs. I just distracted her.

Gabs: That's about accurate. Can't get much done with you wanting to shop all the time.

Kat: Yes, that's true. Thanks for the reviews last chapter. We love reading them!

Gabs: We will do everything in our power to get next week's chapter out, but we have some plans so don't hate us if that doesn't happen. We own nothing. Thanks, HuffPride, for the birthday wishes!

Kat: Yeah especially since I have a nasty sinus infection. Sorry for the typos…

Happy New Year! XOXO

Gab & Kat


	51. Chapter 51- New Groups

_October 1995_

"We need to talk." Ginny reiterated, glaring at Hermione. "Somewhere that's not here."

"What about?" Hermione asked.

"Let's start with why we're here. In this bathroom." Ginny said snippily. "I didn't want to believe the signs, and yet here we are."

"Typically, when the signs says 'witches,' it does mean the ladies." Hermione dodged.

"The other signs, Hermione." Ginny snapped. "The skipping meals, the leaving right after finishing a big breakfast, the puffy cheeks. You're skirts need to be taken in, don't think I haven't noticed. Your shirts are baggy. Oh, and then there's the missing Puking Pastilles. Fred and George have no clue what you've done with them. And now they're not going to believe me when I tell them."

"They wouldn't believe you anyway. They haven't noticed anything. Not even the fact that the only people who buy the bulk packs of Puking Pastilles are females." Hermione said, grabbing a potion from a Hufflepuff Ginny didn't recognize.

"What's that for?" Ginny asked.

"Tooth enamel. Restores it." Hermione replied, taking a swig and swishing it.

"That's disgusting. And I know disgusting, I have six brothers!" Ginny replied. "That's it, we're getting you out of here."

"Not so fast, Weasley," Pansy said, coming to Hermione's rescue. "That's not how it works in here."

"I don't care about your code, Parkinson. No one does." Ginny said with a roll of her eyes.

"Well, you should," Daphne suggested.

"Oh, and why is that?" Ginny asked, laughing at the girls.

"How's Draco? Or is Harry today?" Pansy asked, crossing her arms.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Ginny asked.

"I would. I have a hundred galleons on Longbottom coming out of nowhere." A Hufflepuff said from the back, coming in to save Hermione.

"When did this become all about me?" Ginny asked.

"When is it never all about you?" Pansy commented, buffing her nails.

"Pansy, I'll assume you're not this big of a bitch and it's just the jealousy and bulimia talking." Ginny shot back.

"Well, you would be wrong. Because she is." Tracy rolled her eyes.

"Look, Hermione, I'm here for you. I'm here to help you. I'll give you till Christmas to figure how stupid and inferior you're acting. After that, I'm going to Tonks." Ginny said. Then, being a smart Gryffindor, she beat a hasty retreat.

"I don't know how this makes you inferior," Pansy commented. "I mean, you're in here with us, not out there with the muggleborns."

Hermione just stared at her in outraged confusion, but was quickly caught off guard by Daphne saying, "Now I know why Astoria's girl crush is Ginny Weasley."

* * *

 _November 1995_

"Professor Umbridge's interference." Madam Hooch explained.

"But no one will be there." Angelina raged.

"Once again, the plebeians don't understand what athletics does for a school. She scheduled it first, solely to antagonize Gryffindor House." Madam Hooch informed Angelina.

"I still hate it." Angelina groused.

"I still hate that I'll have to run flying classes and the entire Quidditch program for less than half of what I usually do because this game is too early in the year. Anticipation is everything in sports." Madam Hooch shot back. "But, we'll all have to live with it."

"What can you tell me about my team?" Angelina said, holding out a piece of parchment. "Can she really suspend them? Can she do that! All because she hates us?"

"Right now Ms. Johnson," Madam Hooch sighed, "she can do whatever she wants."

Angelina walked out of her office like a storm was chasing her. She didn't care that it was in the middle of the day or that classes were going on. She stormed right into fifth year Charms and pulled Harry from his desk and into the hallway.

"You're off the team." She said coldly.

"Come again," Harry said, folding his arms.

"Umbridge has control over all activities. That means the team and it is either you are off the team or we don't have one for the next three years!" Angelina shouted. "You knew that opening your mouth would do something like this! You are off the team and the Twins are on a game by game basis depending on their behavior in class!"

"That's it then?" Harry snapped. "I'm off your precious team? Fine!" Harry said walking away from her.

"Go to class!" She yelled at him.

"You aren't my Captain, I have no team and detentions for the rest of the semester! What else can Umbridge do to me?" He said, walking down the hall, away from it all.

* * *

"So, here's a new batch of the Puking Pastilles. Are you sure you want to run the quality control tests?" Fred asked, handing Hermione a bag full. "I mean, you have time and everything?"

"I have time. I'll fit it in, I promise." Hermione smiled at him, tucking the bag away before Ginny had the opportunity to see it. She'd already promised herself she'd quit this before too long, so Ginny's threat was a moot point. She just wanted to lose a few more pounds first. That's all.

"Are you sure? You have such a full schedule already. I mean, you haven't been in lunch all year. I just don't want to stress you or anything." Fred explained.

"Oh, Fred. I haven't eaten lunch since I was seven. That's when I found out that a good breakfast and a nice supper will give me enough nutrients without disrupting brain flow throughout the day." Hermione replied sweetly.

Fred didn't know what had gotten into her, but he really needed to figure it out. Now.

* * *

Harry stared at the material in front of him. He didn't really want to do this, but it had to be done. He had to teach this ridiculous extra class. He was fifteen and was about to teach an extra class. Quite frankly, he was going to learn a lot from this experience, like what it took to be a teacher at Hogwarts because he wasn't going to screw this up. Unlike almost every other teacher he'd had in Defence.

"Harry, it's okay. I'll help you with this bit, you just have a stronger magical core than I do. And you're famous. If I wanted to do this by myself, no one would show up. Except Ravenclaw. All the Ravenclaws would show up. Maybe I should have let the Hat put me in Ravenclaw." Hermione trailed off at the end, thinking.

"Mione, what?" Harry asked, confused. "Why would you want to be in Ravenclaw?"

"That's where the hat originally wanted me. Didn't you know that?" Hermione asked.

"I just, I never thought about anyone wanting to be anywhere but Gryffindor. Even Draco made a shot for it. But still, Ravenclaw?" Harry asked as he shuddered just a bit.

"What's that about?" Hermione giggled a little.

"Well… It's just- I mean- Well, it's Ravenclaw. At least Slytherin has that big snake on everything they own. You know they're snakes in the grass. Ravenclaw has that eagle to make you think they're wise and powerful when really they're just Slytherin Light." Harry argued.

Hermione sniffed at that but had to concede that Harry was right. It was, at the end of the day, Slytherin Light.

"Anyway, I'll help you through all of this. So will Luna and Ginny." Hermione reassured him.

"Are you sure Luna's going to have time? What with her busy schedule of snogging Draco when Ginny isn't around?" Harry asked snarkily.

"What on earth are you talking about?" Hermione asked, bewildered.

"How do you not know this?" Harry asked. Then, he thought about his statement, and added, "Of course you don't know about this. You've been super stressed all year. Luna and Draco have been sneaking around like prats behind everyone's backs. I've seen it on the Map."

"No, it can't be. Does Ginny know?" Hermione asked.

"I'm afraid to ask. She went to Hogsmeade with him. I can't believe she knows." Harry shook his head.

"Wow. Draco and Luna." Hermione stared in wonderment. "I'll get to the bottom of this and report my findings to you. How does that sound?"

"Wonderful. It would really help." Harry smiled, a real smile of gratitude. Hermione returned it, not sure how else to show her joy in his progress.

* * *

Finally, the day came the big one. The first meeting of the …. Harry didn't know what it was called, but it was something.

"What do you mean Slytherin isn't invited?" Draco exploded.

"Look, some of your housemates would rather kill us than look at us. So, we'll be executing this without Slytherin house." Hermione said carefully.

"Look, don't punish all of us for the small majority." Draco continued.

"I hadn't planned on it." Hermione scoffed. "Here are the notes you'll need to conduct this with your house."

"What?" Draco asked, staring at the pile of papers in his hand in confusion.

"I said, those are the notes you'll need if you want to have the same education as we'll get in this extra Defense class. We can't trust you will the location, but we can give you the materials." Hermione said slowly as if she were talking to a child. "Or, you know, you could get Luna to teach you. Since you two are having a torrid affair behind Ginny's back."

"What the-" Draco spluttered. "Where the hell did you get that idea?"

"Well, that's what Harry theorizes is happening, what with you two having late night meet-ups in abandon classrooms." Hermione shrugged. "Now, I have to be going. Harry has the Map and won't hesitate to hex you silly if you try to figure out where we're holding the meetings. Consider this your friendly warning. The next one won't be so friendly."

After that, Hermione walked away and went to the seventh floor. She almost kissed Dobby when he found them a meeting place. Almost. She saw the door and walked through it, prepared for what she would see. She took a seat on a cushion next to Ginny. Ginny glared at her a little but didn't make her move, so Hermione thought that was an improvement. When the time came, Harry stood up.

"Okay, everyone. Um… Let's get started, I guess." Harry stuttered awkwardly. Hermione's hand shot into the air. "Yes, Hermione?"

"I think we should elect a leader." Hermione smiled at him.

"Harry's the leader." Cho Chang pointed out.

"Yes, I agree. But we should vote on it so everyone feels like they had a chance to have their say." Hermione elaborated.

Harry rolled his eyes and asked that was okay with everyone. When it was, he rolled his eyes and said, "Now that that's settled, let's move on to- Yes, Hermione?"

Hermione smiled at him again, and he face-palmed. "I think we should give it a name. Th group, I mean."

"Like what?" Harry asked sarcastically. "Down with Umbridge?"

"Too obvious." Ginny scoffed. "It has to be something like Defence Association."

"The DA. That's ambiguous enough that no one could figure it out." Luna agreed.

"Could you change it to Dumbledore's Army, though? I mean, I know the Weasley/Potter/Black families don't trust him and all, but I've spent enough time with her while she was approving the quidditch team to understand her. The thing she fears above everything else is that Dumbledore is building his own personal army." Angelina suggested.

Everyone thought that was a wonderful idea and agreed to it. It added an extra level of illegality that the whole group seemed to lack. Hermione scrawled 'Dumbledore's Army' across the top of the signed parchment and stuck it to the wall.

"Any last requests before we go one, Hermione?" Harry asked as Hermione blushed.

"Yeah, just one last thing. I made these fake galleons so that we can communicate meeting times. Harry will have the master and all of these will heat up when he sets the next date and time. It'll be hard to schedule them to fit everyone's needs, but we'll do our best." Hermione said, passing out a basket of charmed galleons.

"How the bloody hell did you do this?" Terry Boot asked in wonderment.

"Oh. Protean Charm. I knew what I needed, so I looked it up in the library." Hermione blushed and ducked her head. Fred suddenly saw his vision go red.

"That's brilliant! That's a NEWT level charm! How are you not a Ravenclaw?" Terry almost sighed, and George had to hold Fred back.

"My heart. My heart belongs to Gryffindor." Hermione answered as she passed out the last charm. "Okay, Harry. It's all you."

"Uh, sure," Harry said. "I thought we'd start with _Expelliarmus._ I know it's a simple, basic charm, but we've got younger years in here and it's really where I started."

"Excuse you." Zacharias Smith cut it. "When is that every going to be useful?"

"Excuse you." Harry sassed back. "It's how I defeated Voldemort last summer in the maze, dumbass. Stop interrupting or start leaving. If you're going to question me, you're going to get out."

"Yeah," Hannah Abbot sneered. "And you'll be an outcast."

"And you know that means something coming from your own house, dillweed." Susan Bones agreed. "Now, listen to Harry and stop being a cock."

Harry stared at the two girls in wonder before nodding his head and starting the class again. It was hard work, and some of the younger years were having trouble catching on. He started pairing the older students with younger ones, feeling that they would learn best by teaching.

The only major issue he had all meeting was with the Weasley twins. Specifically, with the two of them hexing Terry Boot every chance they got.

"I can't let you two continue doing that." Harry shook his head at the pair.

"Why not? He hit on Mione. It's my right." Fred scoffed at Harry's attitude.

"No, it's not. You haven't apologized. She's not your girlfriend anymore." Harry reminded him.

"Thanks a lot, Harry." Fred groused.

"He's not wrong, mate." George shrugged. "You'll have to realize that sooner or later."

"That's it. I'm going to do something about it." Fred vowed.

Harry nodded his head at the twins and continued. After the group had practiced for over an hour, he sent them all on their way by using the Map and letting people go in twos and threes. It was a good system that allowed everyone to make it back to their common rooms safely. And, for a moment, all was well.

* * *

The Gryffindor common room was packed with students, all ready for the Weasley twins to announce their newest products, or so they had told them. The first years all moved to the front, ready for whatever they might get their hands on.

The moment they walked down the steps of the boy's dormitory, the room became silent. Hermione was sitting by the fire next to Ginny, who was eyeing her brother. Fred nodded at Ginny as he stood on the table closest to the door.

"Attention Gryffindors...and the three Hufflepuffs who are trying to hide in the back," Fred said looking around the room.

"While we have new products, we will be doing testing a little differently. When we say differently we mean that we won't be using first years." George said.

"And well, we have no control over the rules, so if you're going to break them, then you have to answer to the people who are really in charge. The Prefects." Fred said, looking at Hermione. "Yes, you heard us right. We might be seventh years, but we don't have the power, the people with the badges do."

Ginny cleared her throat.

"That being said, I've been an idiot," Fred said, looking at Hermione as the whole room erupted in applause. "I'm sorry Hermione, and you were right and if anyone has a problem with listening to her about the rules or following them, then you can take it up with her, because outside of our relationship, she holds all the power."

Fred stepped off the table and walked over to Hermione, pulling her out of her chair and taking her hands. "Will you forgive me?

* * *

"Hem, hem. All students wishing to join the Inquisitorial Squad will receive extra house points at the end of each term for every student they turn in for breaking the Educational Decrees." Umbridge smirked and the entire Great Hall groaned.

* * *

Gabs: Oh, that Umbridge. Horrible woman.

Kat: Poor Harry...It isn't going to get better for him anytime soon.

Gabs: That was the plot of Order of the Phoenix, wasn't it?

Kat: Pretty much! Sorry, we didn't post yesterday, that's my bad, it slipped my mind.

Gabs: Thanks to all of our reviewers and followers.

Kat: We own nothing!

XOXO

Gabs & Kat


	52. Chapter 52- The Day of Reckoning

_19 Days until Christmas Break_

"You do know that everyone thinks we're snogging, don't you?" Luna asked, setting her wand down and staring at Draco.

"Yeah, I know." Draco huffed, running his fingers through his hair. "Thanks for helping me with this extra Defense stuff. Harry's notes are shit."

"You're welcome. Ginny knows we're not snogging, right?" Luna asked, flipping through a few pages. "Well, that's no good."

"What's no good? And, yes, Ginny knows we aren't snogging. I took her to Hogsmeade last time." Draco answered, peering over Luna's shoulder. "Shit, are those patronus charms?"

"Harry's idea of a Christmas lesson. Force everyone to think of happy thoughts. It's a good idea, except not all of us have the strong magical core of a half-blood." Luna perused the plans. "It'll be well after Christmas before I could even begin to catch you up on this."

"What the hell? Half-bloods? You really believe they have the strongest magical cores?" Draco scoffed.

"Yes, half-bloods. Also, you said you took her to Hogsmeade. That means nothing. Boys take girls to Hogsmeade all the time without intentions of long term relationships. Did you verbalize to her that we're not snogging?" Luna prodded, hiding the plans from Draco when he wouldn't answer.

"No, I did not 'verbalize' to her that we're not snogging." Draco rolled his eyes. "Gin's smart. She doesn't need me to tell her what she already knows."

"You obviously don't understand how the Hogwarts rumor mill works on the psyche of a teenage girl." Luna said, voice halfway between sympathetic and prophetic.

* * *

 _18 Days Until Christmas Break_

"It's not fair, is what it is." Pansy commented, ignoring her homework in favor of looking into her pocket mirror. "I have to buy my bag of Puking Pastilles and she just gets them for free. They weren't even dating for weeks. Where did she get them?"

"She had them already, didn't she? She does loads of initial tests for them. She must have had a bag lying around." Daphne scoffed as she flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"She should share. It's part of the code." Tracy added, looking up from her arithmancy homework.

"She doesn't know the code." Daphne replied, cocking an eyebrow at Tracy. "They don't have it up in Gryffindor. Most of them just starve themselves. They call it bravery, but it's just stupid. Everyone knows that you need what gets digested before you can get to the bathroom or you'll kill yourself with starvation."

"Who the hell are you talking about?" Draco asked, turning on the insipid girls.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Pansy asked coyly.

"Yeah, I would. That's why I asked." Draco informed her, pulling out Narcissa's patented eyebrow cock and stare.

"What's it worth to you?" Pansy asked, batting her eyelashes a bit.

Draco stared at her for a beat, then turned to Daphne. "You're smart, Daph, why don't you tell me who's throwing up in the bathrooms with you."

"Honestly, Draco, it's not that hard to figure out." Daphne said with a role of her eyes. "Pansy practically said her name before, so if you can't guess from that, you're too thick to be in Slytherin."

"Maybe it's all those Gryffindors he hangs out with. Maybe they've clouded his judgement." Pansy speculated.

"It's not Gryffindors anymore, is it Draco?" Tracy said quietly, looking up through her lashes. "It's Ravenclaw now."

"Ooo. Are you withholding gossip, Trace? You know that's not how it works." Pansy badgered. "You have to tell me everything."

Tracy stared at Pansy for a moment before she said, "You do realize that if I kept all of my gossip to myself for a week, you'd fall from grace as the social queen of Slytherin, don't you? You don't make demands of me."

"Ooo. Halfy's got bite." Pansy said in a nasally, condescending tone. "You'd do well to remember your place, Half-Blood."

Tracy stared at her again, then looked to Daphne. "Want to be the new gossip queen of Hogwarts? All you have to do is make sure Pansy here doesn't talk to me."

Daphne pretended to think about it for exactly seven seconds before she said, "Deal. Pansy, you're out. Tracy, you're my new best friend."

"Oh, what are we, first years? Why are you ranking your friends, Daph?" Pansy huffed crossing her arms.

"You heard Tracy, you're out. Only my friends can call me 'Daph.' You'd better stick to 'Greengrass,' Parkinson." Daphne said cooly. Then she flicked her wand and set a silencing spell on Pansy, effectively ending her reign as Hogwarts Gossip Queen.

'Fine! I can see when I'm not wanted!" Pansy snapped, gathering her things. "I'll just leave you two losers alone."

Once she was well enough away, Daphne led Tracy and Draco out of the common room.

"Now, Tracy, tell us what you know." Daphne commanded.

"This is just a trial run, and because I think she needs her friends." Tracy narrowed her eyes at the other Slytherin. Then she turned to Draco and gave him a look of sympathy. "It's Hermione, Draco. She's been throwing up in bathrooms between classes since September."

"But, but, it's only just now December." Draco stuttered, blindsided.

"Well you know what they say." Tracy shrugged.

"What do they say, Tracy?" Draco asked through gritted teeth.

"Takes eight weeks for your friends to notice your weight loss. Takes the rest of the world twelve weeks. Since she's going on what should be week eleven, if my calculations are correct, where do you fall in?" Tracy asked imperiously. "Think about that when you go to pommel the Weasley twins."

Draco stormed away and through the halls, to the unused classroom Fred and George had appropriated as their workshop. He was passed livid, beyond angry, and rapidly approaching righteous indignation. His jaw was aching from how hard he was grinding his teeth. His hands hurt from clenching his fists and gripping his wand, but all he could think was _he should have known._

As he approached the classroom, he was pleased to note that he wouldn't even have to stop to open the door. The twins trusted the Map too much to tell them when danger was near. He stalked passed the door and into the room. He didn't even stop as he approached the twins. Draco pulled his fist back and punched Fred Weasley square in the nose.

Draco's forward momentum combined with Fred's total shock, meant that Fred was sent flying across the floor. George made to defend his brother, but Draco just shot a stunner at him. George fell back, totally out for the count. Fred blocked Draco as his fist came down again.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Draco shouted, punching Fred in the face a second time.

"What the hell are you talking about!?" Fred cried, blocking a third punch.

"Why the hell did you give a teenage girl unfettered access to Puking Pastilles?!" Draco aimed a blow at Fred's stomach.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Fred coughed this time.

"Hermione." Draco bit out. "You gave her the Puking Pastilles. You did this. It's all on you."

"The hell's wrong with 'Mione?" Fred asked, head whipping up to glare at Draco as he wiped blood from his face.

"You are!" Draco shouted, kicking at Fred without actually hitting him. His rage was settling and he could finally form thoughts again.

"What did I do?" Fred asked slowly, confusion warring with pain.

"She's throwing up." Draco managed to say.

"What? Were the Pastilles bad? Did they poison her?" Fred jumped up, getting ready to find Hermione.

Draco's hand whipped out and stopped Fred in his tracks. "They didn't poison her, moron."

"Then what's the matter with her?" Fred asked in a panic.

"She's been throwing up for weeks. She doesn't eat and she throws up between classes. You did this." Draco accused.

"You've said that bit quite a few times now, thanks. Now, tell me how." Fred demanded.

"Did you not hear me?" Draco asked mockingly. "Puking Pastilles."

"What do they have to do with anything!? They're just trick sweets! That's it!" Fred shouted.

"Yeah, they're just trick sweets to you and me. But do you know what they are to a teenage girl?" Draco asked. Fred shook his head and Draco laughed humorlessly. "They're means to an end."

"What?" Fred asked, refusing to understand.

"You know how Slytherin girls are. They like to keep their figure. Can't attract a wealthy husband looking like Crabbe in a skirt, can we?" Draco lectured. Fred shook his head dumbly. "So, do you what those girls do? They starve themselves. When that doesn't work, they throw up in bathrooms. It's why Slytherin girls lavs are soundproof."

"What does this have to do with Hermione?" Fred bit out.

"Do you know how hard it is to force yourself sick? It's disgusting. Spit down your arm, bite marks on your fingers, not to mention the damage to your teeth and nails. Fortunately, there's a simple potion you can take after that'll undo that damage." Draco scoffed. Fred motioned for him to get to the point faster. Draco chose to oblige. "Then, one day, the Weasley twins came up with Puking Pastilles. You can buy a bag, 20 candies, for 5 sickles. You're selling eating disorders for pocket change."

"That's- that's not what they're meant for." Fred whispered, shocked.

"YEAH!?" Draco screamed. "And Legilimency isn't meant to torture, but that's how people use it! Doesn't matter what you meant it to do, it matters how consumers use it. And Hermione has spent the last three months using it to lose weight!"

"No." Fred whispered.

"Yeah! She did. And you missed it!" Draco shouted, punching Fred again.

"Why? Why is she doing it?" Fred asked quietly, wiping more blood from his face.

"Oh, so you're deaf as well as blind now?" Draco mocked again. "You'll have to figure that one out for yourself. In the meantime, I've got to go clean up your mess. Literally."

* * *

 _17 Days Until Christmas Break_

Ginny pushed her way through the throng of second years up to the third floor. It didn't take her long to see Daphne and Astoria Greengrass appearing to have a conversation with one another.

Ginny looked both ways before she entered the classroom they stood by. A minute later, the two girls followed her in.

"Well?" Ginny asked, sitting on a table.

"He knows, and Parkinson is out." Daphne smirked. "How did you know it would work?"

"Because I know Draco," Ginny said with a shrug before opening her bag and pulling out a sack of Puking Pastilles. "And I'm blaming Pansy for all of this."

Astoria took the bag and handed it to her sister. "No one is forcing Granger to do any of this."

Ginny sighed and went to the door. "That's the thinking that causes problems to begin with. Hermione wouldn't have done this if something wasn't suggested to her first. Girls are cruel. Hopefully now that you're the gossip queen things can change, just a little."

Daphne smiled and nodded at her her as Ginny opened the door to leave. "They aren't snogging by the way."

"Some advice?" Daphne said as Ginny was halfway out the door. "If it doesn't bother you that much that they are meeting after curfew, maybe you need to reevaluate your feelings."

Ginny turned around and looked at the two girls, "Who said it doesn't piss me off? I trust Luna." Then, she departed.

Daphne looked at her sister and laughed, "Girl crush. I totally get it now."

* * *

 _16 Days Until Christmas Break_

Harry was in the Room of Requirements, hexing targets the room generated for him. It was really the only way he could clear his head. He couldn't fly because he'd gotten banned from Quidditch. Sirius and Hestia hadn't written him in months. Remus had his mirror, so he couldn't communicate with his godfather the traditional way. He was utterly alone in the world…. Unless he started counting friends, but he didn't want to do that.

Draco was having secret meetings with Luna, late at night, after curfew. That was bad. He'd caught Neville and Ron having many early morning discussions, only to have them stop talking when he entered the room. Hermione was, apparently, experimenting with muggle eating disorders because all the girls in the school were vicious bitches. Which led him to the conclusion that Ginny and Hermione had to be talking about him behind his back.

Hell, even Dumbledore was refusing to look at him. It should have been a relief, not having the old coot staring at him like a lovestruck teenager, like Harry could solve all of the world's problems. Now, he avoided him like the plague. Any other time, Harry would have been thrilled to not have to deal with the old man. Now, he kind of missed the company, the old familiar feeling of someone watching him.

As he hexed another target, he thought about how Umbridge wouldn't _stop_ staring at him. She seemed to watch him with almost feral glee. He remembered that she was the one that passed all the werewolf legislation, back when it came out that Moony was a werewolf. She was trying to destroy his family, and he had no clue why. That was the most frustrating part. She just seemed to hate him, no reasons necessary. It was horrible.

To add to his aloneness, there was the nightmares. That's why he was here, hexing things in the middle of the night. That was how Padfoot handled things for years, so Harry figured that's how things were done. He kept dreaming that he was in Voldemort's mind, seeing what he was seeing, hearing what he was hearing, thinking what he was thinking. It was terrifying and, combined with his lingering nightmares over Cedric's death, sleep depriving.

Meanwhile, in Gryffindor tower, Neville and Ron were also awake.

"He's not anywhere on the Map. Means he's got to be in the Room. We'll have to wait until he get's back. That last nightmare was bad." Neville's wand lit up the dorm.

"I can't believe he's seeing through Voldemort's eyes." Ron shivered. "That would be awful. Especially with the whole Umbridge torturing him thing."

"We've got to talk to Mr. Padfoot. Harry's not working on his Occlumency while we're here. That's what's causing most of these issues." Neville worried his bottom lip with his fingers. "It's getting worse every night. He didn't even make it three hours this time."

"Look, I agree with you, but we're not going to help him by sitting here and worrying. He's got the cloak and we can't risk sneaking out. Gryffindor House is already behind by, like, a billion points. Let's try and get some sleep. See if one of us can time when he gets back in. Having a log will help get Sirius on our side." Ron argued, rolling over in his bed and laying down.

Neville waited a few more seconds, but saw the logic in Ron's statement. They couldn't go wandering around at a time like this. They could always talk to Aunt Minnie in the morning. Neville rolled over and joined Ron in sleep.

Later, in the wee hours of the morning, Harry snuck back in. Stuck in his whirlwind of well deserved self-pity, he didn't notice Neville turn over and cast a _tempus_ charm in order to track his times. As Harry settled down to try and catch a couple more hours of sleep, Neville made a sleepy mental note to really, really, talk to Aunt Minnie. Or, at least, Ginny.

* * *

 _15 Days Until Christmas Break_

"Ginny," Luna started.

"Yeah?" Ginny turned to look at her friend.

"We're not snogging." Luna informed her. "Draco and me. We're not snogging."

"I know. You're just helping him with extra classes and stuff." Ginny shrugged, forgetting that Luna was helping him before the extra classes had started.

"Good. I didn't want you to think we were." Luna smiled. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get to herbology. One of the few classes we don't have together."

"I'm telling you, Lu, I'm going to be a professional Quidditch player when I grow up." Ginny flipped her hair over her shoulder. "See you at lunch."

* * *

 _14 Days Until Christmas Break_

Ginny took another deep breath, trying not to fall asleep on the couch, but three in the morning was not her friend. She attempted to read her notes one more time, before feeling her eyes drifting shut once again. It was only when a voice spoke that she became fully alert.

"Ginny, what are you doing down here?" Harry asked, his invisibility cloak in his arms.

"I was waiting on you," She said, pulling the cloak from his arms. "Go to bed, Potter."

"I'm not tired," Harry said, challenging her.

"The little bags under your eyes say otherwise," Ginny said reaching up and touching them, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"You don't have to worry about me," Harry said trying to grab the cloak from her, but she took a step back.

"Between you, Hermione, and Umbridge, I have a lot to worry about," Ginny sighed, putting his cloak on the couch and sitting on it.

"You know I'll just move you right?" Harry said annoyed.

"I could just put it on and go back to bed. Then what would you do for company?" Ginny fired back. "So, here are your options. You do us both a favor and go back up to your bed and go to sleep or you can attempt to sneak out without the Map and your cloak." Harry took a seat next to her, folding his arms. "Or huff like Rigel."

"Why do you even care, Ginny?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Ginny said, dejected. "We all care, Harry. You can't push us away. You can't push me away."

"You don't understand," Harry sighed.

"I wouldn't understand what? Feeling like you're possessed? Out of control of your own body?"

"I-" Harry stumbled.

"Forgot?" Ginny laughed bitterly. "Lucky you. The only thing possessing you is your inability to let other people know how you feel, which is ridiculous since you have a family that loves you."

"Sirius and Hes haven't written to me. Lupin is who knows where and everyone else avoids me like I have toad warts."

"Did you ever think of writing to them?" Ginny asked, leaning against him, yawning. "Maybe if you slept you could think more clearly."

"How do you suggest I do that? I can't shut him out." Harry said, laying down on the couch, pulling her with him.

"I suggest you trust your friends with your issues," Ginny said pulling out a vial from her pocket. "Dreamless Sleep Drought. Maybe it will help, maybe it won't."

Harry took it from her and held it in his hand, pulling her closer to him. "Maybe." He muttered as he stroked her hair, letting them both drift off to sleep.

* * *

Gabs: So, this chapter got out of hand… And so will the next one.

Kat: Blame Gabs, her subplot got a little out of hand… not that mine have ever done that…

Gabs: Four and half books of Drinny/Hinny slow burn… Never!

Kat: Thank you for all the reviews, we really do love them.

Gabs: And the follows and favs! We broke 500 follows this week! Please, please review and tell us how out of hand this got.

Kat: It really did! Who knew a conversation in a crop field would turn into this!

XOXO

Gabs & Kat


	53. Chapter 53- The Fallout

_13 Days Until Christmas Break_

"Okay, so we don't leave Hermione alone after supper." Fred convened a meeting of the Weasley/Potter/Longbottom Menfolk.

"Why?" Harry asked, confused.

"Yeah… someone had better catch Harry up on the latest gossip." Ron rubbed the back of his neck. "He's only just got back out into the real world. Thank Ginny for that later."

"What'd you do to our little sister, Potter?" George eyed him, grabbing for prank sweets.

"I did nothing! She stole my Map and my cloak and made me talk to her." Harry held his hands up defensively.

"That's why I caught you two cuddling on the couch this morning," Neville smirked, looking at Harry out of the corner of his eyes.

"That's it! New item of business!" George shouted. "Potter, you keep your grubby hands off our sister! Especially after curfew!"

"Oi! She put her grubby hands on me! She forced me to sit! She forced me to stay!" Harry tried to defend himself.

"Yeah…like a dog," Neville drawled. "'Forced.' You looked so 'forced,' what with you playing big spoon. That seems real 'forced.'"

"Shut up, Neville." Harry glared, his ears turning a horrid shade of red.

Chaos reigned in the last few minutes of the meeting. Ginny's older brothers decided they were done with the Potter heir. They spent their remaining time before curfew trying to impart physical reminders to treat their baby sister with more respect than he'd pay his own dear Hestia. When Ginny entered the common room, she just rolled her eyes at the overly masculine display and did her best to hide her joy at seeing Harry actually interact with other human beings.

* * *

 _12 Days Until Christmas Break_

"Hermione, wait! Can we talk?" Fred asked, running up behind her. She was almost to the fourth floor, and she didn't need him catching her.

"What do we need to talk about?" Hermione smiled up at him. "I thought we agreed we were trying this dating thing again. You were the one who said the first few weeks were just for kissing, no talking."

"Hermione, are you headed up to the fourth-floor bathroom?" Fred asked seriously.

Hermione stared at him in shock, not knowing how to answer. "Wh-why would you think that?"

"Mostly because we just finished supper and you're already on the third floor. Also, Draco told me." Fred confessed.

"Told you what, exactly?" Hermione glared at him, daring him to make the accusation.

"He told us that you've been using the Puking Pastilles to throw up." Fred glared back, not willing to give up this fight.

"That's what you intended them for, yeah? Otherwise, the name is misleading." Hermione scoffed, crossing her arms defensively.

"Mione! You're using them to throw up! Like constantly!" Fred didn't really want to say it all out loud, in the corridors, with other students around.

"I told you. Third year, I told you those were dangerous. I told you they would be an issue. But no, you don't listen to me." Hermione accused.

"You don't get to blame this on me." Fred was angry himself. "You're- You're throwing up! On purpose! T-to lose weight! Why would you do that?"

"To lose weight," Hermione said slowly as if she were speaking to an inept child.

"Why would you need to lose weight? You skip lunch every single day!" Fred shouted, alerting several students to their fight. When Hermione glared at him, he grabbed her arm and dragged her into one of those seemingly random alcoves that appeared just when needed.

"You didn't even seem to notice. It took Draco telling you. Who told him?" Hermione narrowed her eyes at Fred.

"Now's not the time for your petty revenge. Now's the time for you to go up to the common room." Fred glared back.

"Like there aren't toilets up there." Hermione scoffed.

"I said the common room, not the loo." Fred's harsh voice made Hermione take a step back.

"Who else knows?" Hermione eyed him suspiciously.

"Everyone, now. Harry, Ron, Neville. George and Lee, obviously. But I've also got Angelina, Alicia, and Katie keeping an eye out for me." Fred informed her.

"Oh, goodie." Hermione snarled. "Get your perfect, athletic girls to keep an eye on your pet hog."

"What the hell does that mean!?" Fred raged. He wasn't ready for Hermione's whole demeanor to change.

"Oh, Freddie." She said, voice full of pity. "You obviously need to improve those Extendible Ears if you're going to market them effectively. You can't even hear what's being said around you."

With that, Hermione walked calmly out of the magically appearing alcove and back into the flow of students. She didn't see Ginny sneak in behind her. She didn't hear Ginny tell Fred she would keep watch while he figured out what Hermione was talking about.

Ginny followed Hermione, knowing that she was heading up to the fourth-floor bathroom. She noticed that Hermione's behavior was getting gradually more outraged as she ran through the list of potential snitches.

"Hermione, wait!" Ginny called out, catching up. "I know who told Draco. And no, it wasn't me."

"Who was it?" Hermione turned and glared at her friend.

"You're new puking pal, Pansy Parkinson," Ginny smirked just a tiny bit.

"I'm going to-" Hermione started, but then she noticed several students were staring.

"Look, you go in and confront her. I'll wait out here. If you're not out soon, I'm coming in after you." Ginny told her firmly. "And if you're puking, I'll force feed you all of your Puking Pastilles. At once. Then we'll see how you like getting sick all the time."

Hermione nodded her agreement and stormed into the fourth-floor girl's lavs. She was beyond angry. When she saw Pansy Parkinson laughing with a couple of Ravenclaws about something, she didn't think twice before storming up to her and slapping her across the face.

"One thing. You asked me to do one thing the first time I used this bathroom." Hermione glared, eyes glimmering with unshed tears. "Do you know what that was?"

"Are you off your rocker, Granger?" Pansy shrieked, holding her cheek.

"'Don't tell the menfolk. They have sensitive stomachs and can't handle it.' That's what you told me." Hermione continues, grabbing Pansy around the shoulders and giving her a little shake.

"Would you get to it, Granger?" Pansy huffed, trying to escape Hermione's grasp.

"You told Draco. You told Draco and he told Fred. And George, and Harry, and Ron, and Neville. You interfering bitch." Hermione said, taking a step back and slapping the girl again.

Pansy started to argue but realized that's exactly what happened. When the two Ravenclaws saw that she couldn't argue it, they shot her looks of disgust and fled the bathroom. "I didn't mean to. It sort of just slipped out."

"It slipped out? How the hell does that just 'slip out?' Are you mental?" Hermione shrieked.

"Look, Granger, this mistake has already cost me. Don't make me take it out on you." Pansy threatened.

"What are you going to do? Join the Inquisitorial Squad for the sole purpose of stalking me? That's illegal, even in the wizarding world." Hermione challenged before she walked away from the fourth floor bathroom, hopefully for the last time.

* * *

 _11 Days Until Christmas Break_

"So, you're sleeping on the couches with Potter," Draco said pulling Ginny away from the library entrance before a fourth year meeting.

"So, you're snogging Luna after curfew?" Ginny rebutted, trying to walk past him.

"You know that isn't happening," Draco said, grabbing her hand. "I wouldn't do that, not to you." Draco stepped closer to her.

"Then who would you do it to?" Ginny asked. "I want to trust you, then again, you can do whatever you want, we aren't boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Why is that?" Draco said stepping closer to her, kissing her gently. "I mean, we are snogging, and talking when I can actually sneak you away from everyone else."

Ginny laughed a little, biting her bottom lip. "Maybe next semester won't be so hard. Tomorrow is our test with Umbridge and we are caught up where we should be in the textbooks."

"So, then that's a yes," Draco said pulling her closer to him, kissing her again. She let him. Let herself relax into him and his kiss. It seemed uncomplicated, but she knew that was the farthest from the truth.

"That's an 'I'll think about it," Ginny said pulling away from him, walking into the library. The rest of the school pretended to go back to their work, but they all heard.

After all, she could see the Extendable Ears were still being rolled up under tables.

* * *

 _10 Days Until Christmas Break_

Harry wasn't on the Quidditch team. He was lucky he hadn't received a lifetime ban or some other made up nonsense. Since flying was banned for anyone, not on a Quidditch team, he found himself with a lot of spare time. Spare time, if he were honest, he wasn't letting Hermione know about. Originally, he'd been using the time to brood and sulk, but after Ginny snapped at him, he decided he needed a new hobby. Hermione would have insisted he study, so he did. He studied the DA class rotation schedule and determined it sucked.

There wasn't time. There was never a good time to get that many people into the Room of Requirements. Quidditch practice, prefect schedules, approved extra-curricular activities. There was no time for three-quarters of the upper years to disappear. That's when a new plan formed in his head.

"We have to have separate meeting times," Harry announced, looking at the secret notebook of DA notes.

"What, dear?" Hermione asked, looking up from her Arithmancy assignment.

"Separate meeting times. Three times a week. Make it when you can. That'll make next semester so much easier." Harry looked at her over the top of his glasses.

"Also, it's easier to hide that way." Ron looked up from where he was annihilating Seamus as wizard chess.

After that, it was passed through notes and by whispers through the halls of Hogwarts. Meetings were the same lesson three times a week. Make it when available.

* * *

 _9 Days Until Christmas Break_

Harry marched into the Great Hall at supper. Ignoring the protest of Hermione and another fourth-year girl, Harry pushed them aside to sit.

"Harr-" Ginny started but he didn't let her finish. He pulled her chest to chest to him and kissed her. When he pulled away, Ginny's mouth was agape.

"Let's go," Harry said, standing up and pulling her from the table.

"Go where?" Ginny said as he pulled her out of the table and out of the Great Hall.

"I have a surprise," Harry said leading her through the school.

"Stop," Ginny said, pulling on her hand that he was holding. "What was that about? Did you do that just to annoy Draco?"

"I did that because you have been ignoring me," Harry said pulling her again in the direction of his choosing. "You went on a date with him, now it's my turn. Is that alright with you? Or have you made up your mind?"

"Let's go," Ginny said.

He smiled, pulling her into a kiss again before wrapping his arm around her shoulders as they walked. He led her down the steps to a picture of a pear. He scratched it and it opened to the kitchen. Looking back at Ginny's amazement, he led her to a table in the corner where two plates were set.

"You were expecting something different?" Harry asked pulling out her chair like Sirius suggested.

"Maybe," Ginny laughed as her cup was filled with Pumpkin juice. Harry took his seat and then grabbed her hand.

"I finally have Ginny Weasley alone in a semi-private place," Harry said with amusement. "So, how exactly did you come up with this whole fourth-year plan?"

* * *

 _8 Days Until Christmas Break_

Ginny didn't like the fact that everyone was still staring at her. She even heard the third years taking bets on how she would answer Draco's not-so-private question. She had kept herself busy, mostly hiding from the rest of the school...and Draco and Harry. She made sure never to be one-on-one with either of them, making sure the conversation couldn't be brought up. It had been easy in such a busy school with exams coming up.

What she didn't expect was to be pushed into one of the empty classrooms on the seventh floor.

"Can I help you?" Ginny said, stumbling into a desk.

"Did you make up your mind yet?" Hermione demanded.

"Yeah, I'm having french toast for breakfast, thanks," Ginny huffed going for the door.

"You promised you would this figured out by the end of the year," Luna said, her feet dangling from a desk.

"The school year," Ginny pointed out. "I've still got a term."

"So, Draco asking you to be his girlfriend was, what exactly?" Hermione asked. "You made me deal with my shit, now it's your turn."

"And falling asleep on Harry last week was...what exactly?" Luna egged on.

"That was an accident," Ginny quickly pointed out.

"But snogging Draco throughout the semester isn't? So, you've picked?" Hermione pushed.

"No! Yes! I don't know!" Ginny huffed banging her head against the door. "Harry has been dealing with things."

"And Draco has been taking advantage of it," Hermione said, pulling Ginny from the door so she was facing them.

"Talk to us, Ginny," Luna said in a dreamy voice. "It's not like we're going to say anything."

"I don't know! I like Draco, things with Draco are easy. But Harry, things are complicated with him, but when I'm with him, it feels easy too. With Harry, it's bickering and Draco is rational. Then there's the whole Chamber thing and Harry saving my life, and Draco sorta being the cause of it without meaning to. But should I let the past stop the future? Draco said that he will fight for me, but Harry really has fought for me. Understand why I'm confused?" Ginny said letting out an exasperated sigh.

"Have you, um-" Hermione started.

"Just snogging," Ginny glared. "Thank you very much."

"Maybe you're asking the wrong question," Luna said, jumping off the table, changing the subject. "Who are you willing to fight for?"

* * *

Gabs: So…. Chapter 13 got away from us and had to be split into two parts….

Kat: So… We will make you a deal!

Gabs: We'll have Chapter 14 done by the end of the day tomorrow. So, we're gonna be _those_ authors. We'll give you a mid-week update _if_ y'all review. 10 reviews and we'll do it. It doesn't even have to be on _this_ chapter. Just ten new reviews telling us how we're doing.

Kat: Even if it's "great chapter" or "thanks for the update" we'd be happy! Heck, comment on Hinny or Drinny.

Gabs: Heck, comment on the subtle Neville/Pavarti that's not happening but now you're looking for.

Kat: Don't give away our plots…

Gabs: I would never give away our true ends of Crookshanks/Mrs. Norris. As always we own nothing.

XOXO

Gabs & Kat


	54. Chapter 54- Countdown to Christmas

_7 Days Until Christmas Break_

Hermione burst out of the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom and ran for the nearest bathroom. Harry, Ron, and Neville followed, knowing they had no chance of catching up. All three winced at the sound of retching coming from inside.

"What are you three doing hanging outside the girl's lavs? Don't you usually barge right in?" Ginny asked when she passed through.

"Can you go in and check on Mione? Something happened in Defence and she's been throwing up since." Harry explained, worry evident on his face.

"Fine." Ginny huffed, secretly happy that Harry was concerned about someone else.

"I'll go tell Aunt Minnie you'll be late." Neville said before turning and jogging down the hall towards Transfiguration. Harry and Ron nodded, waiting for Hermione.

They waited several long seconds before the door opened on the girls' conversation. "...serve it. I'll just do better next time."

"Hermione Jean Granger! You do not deserve a 'T!' You've never deserved a 'T!' This is not your fault!" Ginny ranted. "Now! If you'll excuse me, we'll finish this conversation later! I'm late for Charms!"

"How the hell did you get a 'T,' Mione?" Harry asked, as she stepped between him and Ron.

"I'm not sure. I think it's because I used 'unapproved' research material. Which is to say, I did all my research in the Hogwarts library, which is, apparently, no longer carrying Ministry approved reading material." Hermione rolled her eyes. "I guess I'll just have to do better next time. Add another hour of studying or something."

"When are you going to fit that into your already over packed schedule?" Ron questioned, opening the door to Transfiguration. Hermione just glared at him, unable to answer.

* * *

 _6 Days Until Christmas Break_

Hermione found that patrolling in her animagus form was actually an enjoyable way to spend the evening. She understood why Mrs. Norris was so effective at maintaining order for Filch. She stalked through the halls, looking for students breaking the rules. There were so many rules these days that students were afraid to breath loudly.

Hermione's evening was going great… until one Dolores Umbridge found her. At first, Hermione thought she was done, that she was going to Azkaban for breaking the law. Then, she remembered that Dolores Umbridge was a cat person. A very big cat person. And cat people love kittens, which Hermione still was.

"Ooo, who is this little pud-pud?" Umbridge bent over and picked Hermione up. Hermione swiped her claws at her hand, trying to get released. "Ooo, that's enough of that, Pud-pud."

Hermione was helpless against Umbridge. Try as she might, Umbridge was a cat lady, and cat ladies can handle unruly kittens. Hermione accepted her fate for now, and allowed Umbridge to carry her to her office.

"Here we are, Kitty. A bowl of cream. Just for you." Hermione was hesitant to drink anything given to her by the woman, until she remembered that she was a cat. The only thing this crazy lady actually cared for were cats.

Hermione took a tentative lap of cream, then found why most cats adored the stuff. She lapped up the rest of the cream, then mewled for more.

"Oh, how sweet!" Umbridge cooed and Hermione felt the need to vomit. "I'll go get you some more. How does that sound, my sweet?"

Hermione didn't do anything to acknowledge Umbridge, so she left in search of more cream. Hermione didn't question why she didn't summon a house elf and set to work. She was a kitten alone in a room full of Umbridge's scent. So, she did what any kitten would do when abandon in an unfamiliar environment. She trashed the place. Gryffindor fifth year's work was on top, ready to be graded, and Hermione felt that her classmates wouldn't mind taking the hit. She destroyed the house work, clawed up the curtains, and even left a hairball in Umbridge's tea.

When Umbridge returned, Hermione darted from the room as quickly as she could. Umbridge, who was too dignified to run, let her escape, unwitting of what she was returning to. Hermione didn't slow until she was in the secret alcove near the common room that the Marauders had let them know was a great place to shift back.

Hermione found most of the fifth years, boys and girls, huddled around their potions homework in a back corner. She walked over to them and said, "Look, there's something you all need to know."

"What's that, Granger?" Seamus asked, cocking his eyebrow.

"I may have destroyed our Defense homework." She blushed, confessing what she'd done.

"Blimey, how'd you do that?" Ron asked.

"I was picked up by Umbridge on patrols tonight. I destroyed it in a distraction tactic," Hermione continued. "The thing is, she doesn't exactly know it was me."

"Holy Merlin! You-you! Brilliant, Mione! We could really use that!" Harry exclaimed, jumping up and hugging her.

"Um, not tonight we can't. Tonight, we may want to begin reworking that homework assignment. She's going to find a way to blame us anyway." Hermione pulled her Defense book out, as well as several pieces of parchment. "Fortunately, I keep all of my notes for everything. Remember, don't copy, just use them to come to your own conclusions."

That night, the fifth year Gryffindors learned what their fourth year counterparts had been trying to tell them for months. Unity works.

* * *

 _5 Days Until Christmas Break_

Harry came awake in the night, terrified. He had been dreaming he was wandering down shelves lined with crystal balls. It was the numb, empty, pointlessness that made him frightened. He was afraid the dream was prophetic, that it meant he was going to pointlessly wander through the rest of his life. Or, at least the rest of the year.

"Harry, mate, y'okay?" Ron asked, voice bleary from sleep.

"Yeah… just, weird dreams, y'know." Harry droned.

"Need a Sleepless Dream Draught?" Ron asked, getting up and digging through his trunk to find some.

Harry readily accepted and slipped back into a, thankfully, dreamless sleep.

* * *

 _4 Days Until Christmas_

"So," Draco said walking into potions and sitting next to Harry, after all, they were still partners.

"So," Harry said pulling out the materials for the day's lesson.

"We gonna talk about this?" Draco said, clearing his throat.

"Should we talk about this?" Harry said, scratching his nose.

"Maybe later." They both said at the same time as Snape walked in.

* * *

 _3 Days Until Christmas Break_

Nothing happened. Literally. Just a calm before the storm.

* * *

 _2 Days Until Christmas Break_

"That's it!" Harry encouraged. "That's the way!"

Harry continued circling the room, correcting everyone's posture, wand movements, and stance. "Every great witch and wizard in history has been right here, learning it all for the first time! If they can do it, so can we!"

Luna's hare was chased through the room by Ron's terrier. There were twins lemurs distracting Ginny and Hermione from getting the hang of their patronuses. Lee let his badger chase Angelina's hawk around the room.

Harry put his hands on Ginny's hips, leaning into her as he whispered in her ear. "Come on' Ginny. I know you have happy memories."

She blushed.

He moved to the next person.

Fred noticed that Hermione was having trouble with her patronus, even after his lemur had disappeared.

"What seems to be the trouble, luv?" Fred came up behind her and kissed her ear.

"I can't." Hermione huffed, wand shooting sparks everywhere.

"Can't what?" Fred asked, wrapping his arms around her.

"Smart girls don't have happy memories." Hermione shrugged her shoulders, making Fred's arms bounce up and down.

"Why now?" Fred asked.

"Take you for instance. Sure, I have happy memories from this summer, but those all end in tears." Hermione explained. "And, of course, I could go with the old cliché of the day that found out about magic. But that ends with me still have no friends for two months. Or, I could think of the future, and how happy that could be; but I'm a muggleborn witch on the wrong side of this war. I'm not guaranteed to survive. So, yeah, happy thoughts are hard."

"That's… detailed." Fred blinked. "Do you want to know my happy thought?"

"Don't see how that's going to help, Peter Pan." Hermione deadpanned.

"I… don't understand that reference." Fred blinked again, constantly caught off guard by this girl. "It's you, by the way. You're my happy thought."

"That's super sweet! But no, that's not going to work for me. I need something different." Hermione patted his arm.

"I don't know how to help you." Fred admitted, kissing her hair.

"You're not alone. What should I do?" Hermione asked, looking up at him.

"Merlin. Gag me." George muttered, passing by them.

"Ignore him. Try this." Fred suggested before pulling her in for a kiss. Hermione melted, just a bit, and let him lead. Finally, they pulled apart. "Just that moment. Nothing before, nothing after. Just that kiss. See if that works."

"No pressure." Hermione smirked. Then, she focused on the moment. " _Expecto Patronum_!"

A cute, sleek otter slipped out of Hermione's wand and floated across the room. Ron's terrier and Harry's stag joined it on a run around the room.

"Great job, Mione!" Fred cheered, hugging her tight.

"I don't get it. My happy memory is kissing you?" Hermione asked, confused.

"I think your happy memory isn't a memory at all. It's being alive in this moment. Not thinking is your happy thought." Fred explained.

Hermione snickered at him. "You're such a romantic dork, do you know that?"

Fred laughed and unwound himself from her. He pulled out his wand and cast his patronus with her. As his lemur chased her otter, the marvelled at the joy in the room.

Ginny walked over to Harry, pecked him on the cheek, and said, "You were right. We needed some light in these dark times. Good job."

Soon after, the meeting ended and the kids dispersed for supper before end of term parties commenced in the common rooms. Everyone was celebrating their end of term exams ending and the soon to follow break from the insanity that was Dolores Umbridge. After butterbeers were consumed and Weasley prank sweets were displayed, with Hermione's permission, everyone dispersed to their beds.

Harry relaxed his mind, attempting to get some sleep. He didn't think he'd been asleep long when he felt the dreams taking over him, again. He was floating down the shelves again. This time, at least, he felt like he was actually looking for something. As he floated along, he found a door, which surprised him. He'd never found a door before. He didn't really start to panic until he saw Mr. Weasley.

Harry panicked as he found himself floating at Mr. Weasley. Then, he figured out he was on the floor. _The floor? Why the floor?_ He was slithering across the floor, right for Mr. Weasley. He couldn't stop what happened next, no matter how hard he tried. He felt himself lunge at Mr. Weasley's throat and try to tear it out.

"Harry! Mate! Wake up! Wake the hell up!" Ron was shaking his shoulders and the rest of his dorm mates were standing around.

Harry jumped out of the bed and ran out of the room. Ron followed him down the hall without questioning where they were going. They ran fast enough to make it to Professor McGonagall's office without getting caught.

"Aunt Minnie! Aunt Minnie!" Harry shouted, throwing the door open.

"Boys!" She said sitting up from her desk of papers. "What are you doing out of bed."

"I-I think Mr. Weasley is hurt!" Harry said panicked.

"Why would you think this," McGonagall said, cautiously.

"I think I killed him!" Harry announced. "Or at least I dreamed I did."

"Harry, You didn't kill, him," She told him coming from his desk. "Why don't you explain the dream."

"I was somewhere with loads of shelves and I was looking for something. And then I found him and tried to rip his throat out!" Harry explained. "Why aren't you doing anything?"

"Because," she said, grabbing her wand, "We have to go to Dumbledore." She told Harry, pulling him out of the room. "Mr. Weasley, go wake your siblings and meet us at his office. Now." She demanded before leading Harry to the office. "Sherbert Lemon" she told the eagle. It started to move as she pushed Harry up the stairs.

"Ah, Minerva, to what do I owe this late night pleasure?" Dumbledore asked, eyes twinkling.

"Mr Weasley is in danger," She told him. "What we have feared. He was on duty."

Harry blinked, about to demand why they were speaking in code. "Um, excuse me. I don't really care about whatever weird relationship you two have that allows you to have weird mind talking. I want to know what's going on with Mr. Weasley!"

Dumbledore wasn't paying attention to Harry as he turned to one of the portraits on the wall, giving it directions as the Weasley siblings came through the door.

"Harry? What's happened?" Ginny asked, running to Harry. He just opened his arms and wrapped them around her.

"I-I- Your dad." Harry stuttered, avoiding eye contact with Fred and George. He was avoiding eye contact with everyone.

"Mr. Potter, you did the right thing coming to us. The situation is now being handled." Harry's head snapped up to stare at Dumbledore.

Harry couldn't explain the rage that he felt coursing through his veins. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU CARE!? YOU HAVEN'T BEEN INVOLVED IN ANYTHING FOR THE LAST FOUR MONTHS! YOU'RE SINGLE HANDEDLY RESPONSIBLE FOR LETTING THAT WOMAN TERRORIZE THIS SCHOOL! YOU'RE ALBUS FUCKING DUMBLEDORE, SAVIOR OF THE WIZARDING WORLD! WHY THE HELL HAVEN'T YOU PUT AN END TO ALL OF THIS?!"

"Harry," Ginny said, pushing him away from Dumbledore, her hands on his chest. "Yelling isn't going to fix the past."

"Mrs. Weasley is right," McGonagall said, looking at the children in the room. "We need to get you all home. Albus, set up a portkey while I escort the children to their dormitory to gather their things. I'm sure they will want to see their father as soon as they can. Molly needs to be informed of this if she hasn't already."

Harry was never sure what happened over the course of the next few minutes. Trunks were packed and shrunk to fit in pockets. Ginny, being Ginny Weasley, put a silencing charm on her room to keep from waking her roommates. She was in and out faster than the boys, mostly because she knew where her things. Then, she went back to trying to calm Harry down.

The group rushed back to Dumbledore's office, where they put their hands on a small ratty shoe and were transported to Grimmauld Place where Hestia and Sirius were waiting for the children.

"Where's our mum?" George demanded, putting down his things.

"She's with your father at St. Mungo's," Hestia said, pouring some fresh tea.

Sirius stood up from the table and went over to Harry. "We have work to do." He said in the most serious tone Harry had ever heard.

Harry could only nod as Sirius left the room, he knew he was to follow him. Harry turned to Ginny and kissed her quickly. "It will be alright." He told her pulling her into a hug before leaving her to go with his Godfather.

"What's this about?" Harry asked.

"You, apparently, inherited your father's ability to suck at Occlumency." Sirius explained. "Like I said, we have work to do."

* * *

Kat: So, 13 reviews in less than 24 hours for this update! We knew you could do it!

Gabs: Thank you so much! We love all of you! (Also, we wrote this a/n after 24 hours).

Kat: Here is the chapter as promised. We will have our regular update on Saturday. Perhaps if we keep getting a good turn out with comments we'll send out sippets to our reviewers.

Gabs: The weekly updates combined with our schedules have not been conducive to sending out the snippets. We'd apologize about that, but we're too tired.

Kat: So, with that, we own nothing. Comment!

XOXO

Gabs & Kat


	55. Chapter 55- Christmas Break pt 1

_1 Day Until the Official Start of Christmas Break_

Hermione knew something was wrong. She shot out of bed and looked over at Ginny's. She was gone. Ginny wasn't there. Her trunk was missing, her bed was made. So Hermione did what any normal, sane person would do. She shot out of her room, down the girl's stairs, and back up the boys. She by-passed the fifth year boys dorms in search of Fred. She didn't know _how_ she was going to her boyfriend that she'd lost his baby sister.

"Fred? Freddie?" She called, barging into the dorm without knocking.

"Merlin! Mione! I'm half naked!" Lee jumped, grabbing his blanket off his bed and covering himself. "Damn it, Fred's gonna murder me."

"Where's Fred?" Hermione asked in a whimper.

"He left last night with the other Weasleys and Potter. Why don't you know that? Doesn't Ginny sleep in your dorm now?" Lee asked incredulously.

"I-I- She didn't- I don't know where she is." Hermione's voice almost broke Lee's heart.

"No one woke you up? How did Ginny get out without waking you up?" Lee asked confusion coloring his voice.

"She's good at silencing charms." Hermione's voice got even smaller as she took in the twin's made beds and missing trunks. "Didn't want to wake anyone, I suppose."

"So that means you don't know why they've gone?" Lee asked, pulling a pair of pants on. Hermione shook her head and Lee huffed. "I shouldn't be the one to tell you this. Mr. Weasley was attacked last night. At the Ministry. They're at St. Mungo's now. I can't believe nobody told you."

Hermione collapsed on the floor, unsure of what to do. Lee herded her to Fred's bed and told her to sit while he went and got back up. After paying a first-year girl a sickle to fetch Angelina, he led his girlfriend to his room.

"Look, Fred's taken off without telling her what's up. Think you can help her?" Lee asked, showing her Hermione's despondent body.

"Oh, poor thing. C'mon, Hermione, let's get you dressed. No exams today, we can wear whatever we want. Didn't you steal Fred's beater jersey after the last game? That'll make you feel better." Angelina cooed. Hermione sniffed and followed, willing to let anyone help her through this.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Weasley children were visiting their father in the hospital. Almost all of them. Percy, of course, was nowhere to be found. No one even knew if he knew his father was in the hospital. Charlie had gotten a portkey in from Romania as quickly as he could after receiving a Patronus message early that morning.

"How's he doing?" Charlie asked as Arthur nodded back off, pain potions causing drowsiness.

"The healers said that it's a snake bite. But, it's also infected with dark magic, which means it'll have to heal the long way." Molly explained tiredly. "Where's Bill? Where's Hermione?"

"Bill had to go to work, Mum. The goblins don't accept family emergencies as an excuse for a day off." Charlie chuckled darkly. "You'd have to ask the twins where Granger is."

"We had to leave everyone who wasn't Harry behind. Neville, Marly, Lee, Luna, Draco, and Hermione were all left." George explained, hugging his mother.

"But she knows what's going on?" Molly wanted to confirm.

"Of course, Mum. We told Lee and Ron and Harry told their roommates. I'm sure Ginny told her." Fred soothed, not noticing his sister's blush.

"I didn't tell her," Ginny muttered and her brothers barely heard her.

"What did you say?" Ron asked quirking an eyebrow at her.

"I said," Ginny huffed. "I didn't tell her."

"What?" Fred looked absolutely devastated. "You at least told her you were leaving, right?" Ginny stared at the floor sheepishly, "I panicked last night. I set a silencing charm and totally forgot about telling Hermione. I was trying so hard not to worry anyone."

"Why would you do that?" Molly asked, sitting up a bit straighter.

"Mum, last time we had a major emergency in this family, you were willing to let Dumbledore poison me with sketchy hot cocoa and tried to have me sleep off demon possession. I'm sorry if I don't want to talk to people about my problems after that." Ginny sighed.

"I haven't properly apologized for that, have I?" Molly asked, taking in the form of her hurt little girl. "Minerva was completely right in taking you to your brothers. Sometimes, it's hard for parents to admit that someone else knows what their children need better than them."

Ginny hugged her mother, finally getting closure on the single most life scarring event in her young life. Molly, of course, hugged her back.

"Now," Molly said, pulling out of the hug. "Who's going to tell Hermione?"

"I would, except we don't have parchment or owls handy," Fred said, looking sheepish. "Besides, all owls coming in and out of Hogwarts are being monitored. I doubt she would get the letter even if I sent it."

"Of course. So how do you propose to get the message to her?" Molly asked.

"Well, Mum, it's currently ten in the morning. I'm sure she'd noticed Ginny's missing. She'll have gone to Aunt Minnie and she'll have told her." Fred reasoned. Ginny burst out laughing and Fred gave her a dirty look. "What's so funny about that?"

"She'd go to you, idiot." Ginny kept snickering, causing even Molly to crack a smile. "If your baby sister- me- had gone missing under her watch, she'd go to you. She's a Gryffindor after all."

"Shit. That means she heard it from Lee. Lee's not great with crying women." Fred cursed, running a hand through his hair.

"Lee would have one of the girls run up and get Angie. Angie would help in this situation." George soothed, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"It's not ideal, but you can beg forgiveness later. In the meantime, tell me how school was." Molly dictated.

"School's shit, Mum. I know you want us to get NEWTs, but that's not gonna happen." Fred said dully as George nodded his agreement.

"Can't handle it," George added.

"Now, we all feel that way at Christmas seventh year," Charlie advised. "You'll make it, I promise."

"Tell me something, Charlie," Fred started, glaring at his older brother.

"Did your seventh year come with the legalization of blood quills for student punishment?" George finished as the twins held up their hands, the _I must not question authority_ proudly carved permanently into their skin.

"Why the hell haven't you two told someone about this?" Charlie raged, grabbing their hands for inspection.

"It's legal, Charlie," Molly said sadly from her chair. "Parents have been bombarding the Ministry for months over it, but as long as the big names on the Sacred 28 don't get involved, they won't do anything."

"Harry's got one on his hand, too. Why hasn't Sirius done something?" Ginny snapped, betrayal evident in her eyes.

"He's not told Sirius," Molly replied, the truth of the statement evident in her eyes. "I didn't know it was happening to him as well, or I would have told Sirius for him."

Charlie stormed out of the room, unwilling to handle that situation. He didn't understand how Hogwarts could have gotten so bad in the few years since he'd left. He'd heard the stories, true, but that didn't mean he really believed them. He thought them to be the exaggerated tales of youth.

"Charlie!" Bill called, getting his brother's attention. "Charlie!"

"Oh. Hey Bill." Charlie acknowledged, voice heavy.

"What's happened? Is Dad okay?" Bill asked, instantly on alert. "Did they say what happened?"

"Yeah, they said it was a snake bite. But somehow there was dark magic laced in the venom and Dad's gonna have to heal the long way round." Charlie ran his fingers through his hair.

"Then what's got you down?" Bill asked.

"The twins," Charlie replied. When Bill looked at him in askance, he added, "They were telling Mum about their term. Their not going to make it to their NEWTs and I can't blame them."

"Ah, the blood quills." Bill nodded as a beautiful blonde walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his bicep.

" _Oui,_ Ginny said zey are vicious," Fleur added, smiling at Charlie. "Eet eez so good to see you ageen, Charlie."

"It's good to see you, too, Fleur." Charlie greeted, realizing who his brother had brought. "Mum's gonna flip shit when she finds out you've brought a Frenchie home."

"Mum was okay with Fleur when she let Ginny summer in France with them," Bill argued.

"Zat was before I waz stealing 'er baby boy." Fleur smiled up at him. "She may not see me in ze same light."

"Bill, is that you?" Molly asked, coming out of Arthur's room.

"Hey, Mum." Bill smiled, wrapping her in a hug. "Look, I brought Fleur, that girl I've been telling you about."

"I know who Fleur is." Molly snapped at him. "Oh, it's so good to see you again." Molly wrapped her in a warm hug. "Now, let's get back in there and see your father. I left the twins alone with Ronnie, so they've probably drawn a mustache on your dad's face."

* * *

 _Beginning of Christmas Break_

"Let's just settle this right now," Draco said staring at the wall. "I've been spending more time with her."

"Her or Luna?" Harry said with a huff. "Last time I checked the only person spending lots of time with Ginny are the fourth years. Wait, what if she is secretly dating one of them!"

"Doubtful," Draco said after thinking about it. "Hermione would have spilled about it by now."

"Well, I liked her first," Harry said looking over at his friend. "You only like her because she likes me."

"Please, if she didn't like me, then why are we snogging?" Draco hissed.

"Because she pities you," Harry said with a shrug.

"That's cockey coming from a guy who spent all first term wondering why everyone hated him and then brooding about it," Draco said facing his friend.

"I've had a lot of shit to deal with. Something you wouldn't understand. But you know who does? Ginny. That's why we belong together."

"So, you claim to want to be with her, but you're dragging her through hell to be with her? Sounds like soulmates," Draco laughed. "She likes me more and you know it."

"I'm Harry freaking Potter!"

"I really freaking don't care!" Draco snapped back.

"Go roll on the floor or something!" Harry snapped.

Little did the two boys know, their spat was being overheard.

"They are in there fighting over you." Hermione glared at Ginny, shoving her into their shared bedroom. "Like you're the latest broomstick! Or the last piece of treacle tart!"

"And I'm okay with that." Ginny sighed. "Honestly, if they figure it out, I don't have to."

"Ginny!" Hermione said sharply. "It's not their problem to figure out! It's yours!"

"No, it's not." Ginny scoffed. "They created this problem and they can solve it."

Hermione grabbed fistfuls of her own hair as her eyes bugged out of her head. "What- How did you arrive at that conclusion?"

"When I was nine or so, they decided to make my life a competition for their affection." Ginny shrugged. "Without my consent. I'm used to those two treating me like a Quidditch trophy."

"Then maybe you should consider dating someone who doesn't." Hermione's voice took on a scathing tone.

"And what? Add another boy to my harem or whatever? Everyone already thinks I'm a whore, even though I'm only fourteen. I'm not going to ruin anyone else's lives by dragging them into this mess." Ginny shook her head.

"Welcome to the wonderful world of being a woman. It's all our fault, men are always the victim, and you are always the whore. Even when you're a virgin, you're the whore."

"This sucks." Ginny huffed, falling backwards onto her bed.

"This is life. I threw up for three months before I figured it out. And I'm one of the lucky ones. My friends bailed me out. People like Pansy, they're the ones to pity. She's never going to leave that bathroom. We'll be at our one hundred year class reunion and she'll still be in that bathroom, trying to run the social game." Hermione flopped down next to Ginny.

"That is sad." Ginny agreed.

"But not as sad as you not making a choice." Hermione leaned up on her elbow. "You have two boys that have decided they like you. Here's the deal, though. Neither of those boys needs you. You're going to break one of their hearts for a day. Then they're going to go on and fall in love with someone else. The question, then, is: which one would make you more heart broken? Harry and Lavender or Draco and Pansy?"

Ginny ruined the gravity of the moment by laughing at the absurdity of the situation. "Neither of them would ever be with either of those girls in any situation."

Hermione tried to look stern but failed in the wake of her own visual image. "Fine, try this one. Harry and Pavarti or Draco and Daphne."

"Oo, that's pretty good. But Harry's already done with Pavarti and trust me when I say that Draco and Daphne don't have half the chemistry they claim to." Ginny wrinkled her nose at a half-remembered memory.

"Fine, what about Harry and Hannah Abbot or Draco and Cho Chang?" Hermione giggled, getting into the game.

"First off, ew. Cho Chang is still mourning Cedric Diggory. Everyone should give that girl a break. And second off, isn't Neville massively crushing on Hannah?" Ginny stared at the ceiling as if it would give her all the answers.

"Fine, Harry and Millicent Bulstrode or Draco and Susan Bones?" Hermione was really starting to wrack her brain for some crazy pairings.

"Draco couldn't handle a 'Puff. He thinks they're all sweet and innocent, but that girl would own him in a hot second." Ginny giggled. "And, really, Bulstrode? No."

"Oo, I've got one!" Ginny suddenly sat up. "Harry and Astoria or Draco and Tracy Davis."

"You've really got a thing for Slytherins, haven't you?" Hermione quirked her brow at Ginny. "I just want to know what it's going to take for you to figure it out."

Ginny glared at her. "It isn't like I'm picking out what to get everyone for Christmas, Hermione. Don't you remember what it felt like when Fred broke your heart? Well, try it double and with two people who you've always had feelings for! What no one gets is that you're asking me to split my heart in half and expecting me to be happy with the results! No matter what I choose, it will hurt like hell. Even if both of them moved on without me making my choice, then it still doesn't change the way I feel and maybe then everyone will finally figure out this isn't a game to me. Maybe it is to them, but it isn't to me. I'm fourteen and everyone is expecting me to make a choice that will define the rest of my life."

Ginny continued to lay on the bed and stare at the ceiling, a few tears mixed with hurt, anger, and frustration coming down her cheeks. She decided that she really, really needed a nap. Maybe sleep would give her the answers she wanted. It hadn't yet, but who was to say this time it wouldn't work?

Hermione left her friend in silence, knowing that everything that had been said needed to be said. She vowed to leave Ginny alone, for the time being, so she went to Fred. She was knocking on the twins closed the door before she realized how big of a mistake she could be making. George opened the door before she had a chance to run away.

"I may have made a mistake," Hermione said more to herself than to George. "I keep forgetting she's your little sister."

"What? Freddie, your girl's broken. I think you get to deal with this." George called back into the room, never really opening the door. Judging based solely on the scent emanating from the room, Hermione figured out that they were brewing up something they shouldn't.

"Mione? What's the matter, Luv?" Fred asked, opening the door wider and letting her in.

George made to leave, but she stopped him with a hand on his arm. "No, you should really hear this from me and not whoever else may tell you."

"What's going on? You've got us worried." Fred asked, pulling her in close.

"I've upset Ginny and I am just now realizing that I'm running to one of her six older brothers for support." Hermione closed her eyes and breathed heavily through her nose. Then she realized what she'd said. "I mean two. I've run to two of her six older brothers."

"Haven't forgotten we're a package deal?" George laughed nervously.

"What'd you upset Ginny about?" Fred asked curiously.

"Harry and Draco had a _discussion_ today. They were arguing over her and her future. I told her it was her job to pick, not theirs. I told her she wasn't an object and she shouldn't be satisfied with them fighting over her like that. I also told her that she was going to have to watch one of them move on. She ranted heavily at me, which she well should have." Hermione leaned her head into Fred's chest, eyes still firmly closed.

Next followed a tense few seconds where Hermione was beyond certain that Fred and George were having a mental conversation over her head. "Well, thank Merlin you said it! We've been waiting for someone to say it for months!"

"You idiot! She's known for months!" Hermione found herself parroting Ginny's previous rant, better understanding Ginny's explosion. "She's fourteen! She's fourteen and her brothers are treating her love life like a pick-up game of Quidditch in the back garden!"

"What does that mean?" George asked.

"It means, Georgie, that she's picking for the rest of her life or at least the rest of Hogwarts. She can't just switch boys next term." Hermione glared. "Merlin, is it nice being a boy and not having to worry about stupid things?"

"We have worries!" George exclaimed.

"Worries that end in you being labeled a sexually promiscuous fourteen-year-old because two boys like you at the same time?" Hermione cocked her eyebrow at him.

"George, this is one of those battles Katie warned you about. You're not going to win this because we're speaking two different languages." Fred stepped in, not really wanting his twin and his girlfriend at odds, mostly because he didn't know how to choose.

"So…" Hermione looked up sheepishly at Fred. "You don't mind if I sleep here tonight? I think she may need some time to cool off."

"I have absolutely no issues with that," Fred smirked and she smacked him on the chest.

"I wasn't actually asking you, Fred." Hermione smiled back. "I knew you wouldn't mind. I was asking George. It's his room too, you know."

"I have absolutely no issues with it," George smirked at his twin. "You make Freddie happy and I figure you'll be around for a while, so we may as well get acquainted."

Fred huffed indignantly, so Hermione smirked and George and said, "Ooh, we should have friend dates! Just the two of us. You can tell me embarrassing stories."

"That sounds like an excellent idea, Granger," George smirked back.

"That's it out of both of you." Fred narrowed his eyes at his twin. "Let's get back to work on these potions."

* * *

 _December 24, 1995_

"Remus Lupin! What are you doing here!" Hestia scolded quietly, trying her very hardest not to wake anyone up.

"I'm home for the holidays. Hope that's okay." Remus smiled sheepishly.

"Tonks has no idea you're here, does she?" Hestia asked, pulling a pan of cookies out of the oven.

"Where is she?" Remus growled.

"Out with my boys and that girl Bill brought home. She thinks her boyfriend has abandoned her for the holidays, so they took her out. Getting drunk in a show of solidarity. Let's hope that Tonks doesn't get so drunk she ends up in Charlie's bed. Again." Molly lectured, making her presence known.

Remus didn't answer, just turned and stormed out of Grimmauld Place, hunting for Tonks.

"He's going to piss himself when he figures out she's at hers after a 24-hour shift and your boys are at Bill's. You do know that, right?" Hestia asked, throwing ingredients in a bowl.

"At the rate that man is going, I'll be a grandmother before he gets Tonks. I'd rather like to see them get together before that." Molly rolled her eyes.

"You ever think that the reason you butt heads with the twins is because you're too much alike?" Hestia asked.

"Oh, I know that's why we butt heads. They're my little Prewitts. Just like Charlie." Molly smiled. "But I wouldn't have them any other way."

* * *

Kat: So, Gabs is off on a girls weekend with her sister and cousins, leaving me to do a/n's alone. I'm still sad she got to see Florida Georgia Line without me! Thanks to everyone who reviewed on the last chapter. Gabs and I really love to see them, even if it is just telling us thanks for the update!

Don't worry, Draco, Harry, and Ginny WILL be having a conversation next chapter about what to do.

We own nothing. Love us, and review.


	56. Chapter 56- Christmas Break pt2

_Christmas at Grimmauld Place_

Ginny was sitting outside of Grimmauld Place, the snow was falling lightly, dancing in the air. The noise from the adults enjoying too much fire whiskey was filling the air when she felt a hand on her back. Harry couldn't help but smile a little as the ice of the snow juxtapositioned the fire color of her hair.

"You're going to catch a cold," Harry said from behind her.

"I never get colds," Ginny told him, turning around into his embrace, her hands running through his black hair before they landed on his chest.

"Well, things change," Harry whispered.

"Like what? Time? Everything's always changing, I'm surprised if something isn't changing." Ginny told him as he snaked his arms around her waist. "Nothing is ever still."

"You are. You're a constant in my life, that will never change." He told her, pulling her to his chest.

"You're about to change things, aren't you?" She whispered, her eyes fluttering shut.

"No, we both are." He whispered, putting his lips on hers. Ginny returned his kiss, her fingers clutching his shirt. His arms tightened around her, tipping her chin for a better kiss.

The snow kept falling around them as they stood there, keeping one another warm. Ginny finally pulled away, her lips chapped. "Merry Christmas, Harry." She whispered.

"Merry Christmas, Ginny." He smiled, bringing her back to him.

"Well, maybe not for everyone," a voice came from behind them.

Harry could feel his heart beating in his chest as he and Ginny turned around to see Draco standing by the door.

"Draco," Ginny said defeated, moving away from both boys.

"We can't do this anymore, can we?" Harry said with a bitter laugh.

"You mean pretend to hide our feelings and hurt?" Draco said staring at his friends.

"This conversation is going to be too intense to have out here," Ginny said walking past both of the boys and into a secluded room.

Harry and Draco shared a look before following her in.

* * *

"So, let me get this straight," Charlie smirked. "You stormed into her house after one of her most exhausting shifts ever, and she still decided to let you stay?"

"I have no idea why she did." Remus laughed.

"Moony!" Adara and Rigel shouted, launching themselves at him. "We've missed you!"

"Hey, you two! What have you been up to?" Remus grinned at them.

"I put green dye in Adara's hair potion!" Rigel cheered.

"I put glitter in his." Adara sniffed back.

"No, you didn't." Rigel looked confused.

"Yes, I did. It's charmed so you won't see it. That's why Harry is snickering at you. Right now." Adara corrected, putting her hands on her hips.

"You are getting good at controlled wandless magic, Adara. I'm so proud of you." Remus encouraged.

"Mummy says I'll be a Slytherin, just like Aunt Narcissa. I can't wait." Adara preened, twirling her dress back and forth.

"Hey, look! There's Livvie! Let's go see her!" Rigel shouted, running towards the Longbottoms. Adara shook her head, then followed him at a more sedate pace.

Olivia Longbottom took one look at Rigel's glittering hair and fell to the floor in laughter.

"Awe, c'mon! Dara! Take the glitter off! Take it off!" Rigel screamed.

"Now, now, Pup." Sirius came over to greet his guests. "You remember the family rule. Don't dish it out if you can't take it back."

"Dad! Glitter!" Rigel shivered all over.

"I know. You've been covered in glitter for days." Sirius' eyes twinkled. "You're getting old enough to know better than to prank your sister without expecting her to retaliate."

"Oh, you and James would have been a deal, parenting together. Do you know that?" Frank Longbottom asked, shaking Sirius' hand.

"We would have. Ready to quit the Ministry yet?" Sirius asked.

"We're not all you, Black. We can't all afford to live off the family vaults." Frank laughed stiffly.

"What if we go into business? I've got some ideas. Get us all free of the Ministry." Sirius offered. "But, it may involve some help from Neville."

"We'll talk later. Let's not ruin Christmas with shop talk." Frank agreed. Alice had already walked off to find Hestia and Molly in the kitchen.

"Oh, Frank. Be prepared. Bill's brought a French lass home, so Molly's got all the booze out so she can celebrate. The women folk are drinking heavy tonight." Sirius warned.

"We partied on bonfire night. It's only right they take Christmas." Frank said resigned.

Neville took off to find the other teens, knowing they would be getting up to some mischief if their dads were the ones in charge. Walking into Grimmauld Place's library, he found most of his friends, including Hermione and Fred.

"So, you decide to forgive him, did you?" Neville snickered, watching them snuggle into each other.

"Merlin! Neville, you scared me!" Hermione accused, holding her hand to heart.

"She's not completely forgiven me," Fred said, a cut of meat held to his eye.

"What's happened to you, mate?" Neville laughed.

"Charlie," was all Fred would reply.

"Yeah?" Charlie asked, walking into the library. "Oh, hey, Neville."

"What did you do to your brother?" Neville couldn't stop laughing.

"You mean 'brothers.' As in plural. Take a look around." Charlie smirked. Sure enough, Ron and George were also nursing wounds.

"Oh, shit! This is what Charlie was waiting on!" Neville laughed even harder, bending over and holding his gut. "I warned you! I told you he would wait until you weren't expecting it!"

"I wasn't expecting it in the first place, was I?" Ron shouted, kicking at Neville without actually making contact.

"Look. You were given clear rules to follow. And you're the only brother those two have at school to make sure they follow those rules." Charlie lectured.

"And I can make those two do anything?" Ron asked throwing his chunk of meat at Charlie. "Literally the only reason you and Bill can manage that is because you're big enough to beat the shit out of them! And even then, both of you leave before they have time to prank you back!"

"That's actually a fair point, Charlie-boy." George started.

"Why do the two of you never stick around long enough to get pranked?" Fred asked.

"Not that stupid. You two are too scary to stick around." Charlie shrugged.

"Okay, look. If you're too chicken shit to stay around, that's fine. But don't punish those of us who actually have to. You, obviously, don't understand the pain." Ron argued.

"I don't understand the pain? I'm a dragon tamer." Charlie enunciated slowly.

"Yeah?" Ron enunciated in the same voice, wondering how hard Charlie was about to hit him. "They transfigured my bear into a spider when they were five. And they've only got better."

Charlie knew that about the twins, but he didn't want to admit it. So instead, he said, "Oi, where's Ginny and those two idiots at?"

"There in the other room. Finally having that talk they need to have." Hermione answered. "Don't interrupt them, or I'll Bat Bogey helped me perfect it."

"Alright. Don't interrupt the lovely… whatever they are." Charlie replied, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Hey, have they thought about trying a triad situation? That would solve all their problems."

"Oh, please." Hermione rolled her eyes. "As if the heirs of the Potter and Malfoy fortunes would ever do anything so mundane as to share. She's the youngest of seven. She's worn Ron's hand-me-downs for most of her life. She's not going to want to share her love either." Hermione soothed. "Besides, it's their choice. We'll let them work it. As long as it's worked out by our OWLs. Now, everyone enjoy the party. We're ruining the atmosphere."

Down the hall, Ginny, Draco, and Harry were all shoved into the study.

"So," Ginny said staring at the two boys across from her. "Anybody want to back out now? Change their minds, forget this whole thing exists in the first place?"

"No," Harry said, shaking his heads.

"Neither one of us has any intention of letting you go," Draco stated.

"Regardless of what anyone else thinks," Harry added.

"Let's get one thing clear here," Draco said staring at Ginny from across the table then to Harry, sitting next to him. "Someone is going to get hurt here."

"Two," Harry corrected. "Two people are going to get hurt, right Ginny?" Harry said, looking up at her then down to his folded hands on the table.

"You aren't making this conversation easy," Ginny sighed. "But yes. I like you both. I really do. It's like having the great loves of your life all at once."

"Normally one crashes and burns before the other comes along," Draco smiled.

"Yeah," Ginny said with a weak smile back.

"I propose a balance," Harry said, staring at the two of them, trying not to get jealous. "You like us both, date us both, and then when you think you have this figured out, we move on from there."

"I can agree to that," Draco said.

"But you have to agree not to hate me," Ginny said, "If I have to choose, I don't want to choose to break off a friendship too."

"No, just our hearts," Harry said with a grin. "I could never hate you, Ginny."

"I couldn't either," Draco added pointly. "No keeping track of snogging."

"Just dates," Harry said. "And time. Equal dates and time. What happens on those said dates and time spent is between just the two."

"No asking about the other," Ginny said. "At least not to me. Or Hermione and Luna. Or anyone for that matter. Now, let's get back to the party."

Ginny led the boys to the library with the other teens. No one asked about their conversation and they didn't offer any information up. They all broke out the butterbeer and enjoyed each other's company.

"Draco, when's your mum getting here with the rest of the kids?" Hermione asked, looking up from where she was playing with Fred's hand.

"She'll be in later. Wanted to give the new tyke time to nap or whatever." Draco sneered.

"'The new tyke'? Do you mean little Xander?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"Is that his name? Xander? Sounds plebeian." Draco commented.

"Merlin!" Ginny laughed, covering her mouth with both hands. "You're so jealous! You're so jealous of a kid that's not even one yet! It's fantastic!"

"I am not jealous," Draco argued, face reddening as he threw himself into an armchair.

"And you also know that Xander's name follows your mother's naming scheme more closely than the Black family. It's Greek rather than a constellation." Hermione stifled her own giggle. "Really, you need to get over it. He's not taking your place in your mum's heart. I promise."

"Oh, what do you know? You're an only child." Draco sneered, getting his bearings.

"Yeah, that's true. It also means my parents are more aware of every move that I make. That's why I'm grateful for a ten-month boarding school. Otherwise, I would never have a boyfriend." Hermione shuddered as everyone laughed at her plight. Just then, the doorbell rang and everyone knew that the Snapes had arrived.

Hestia, Molly, Alice, and Tonks were already in their cups when Narcissa arrived in the kitchen. She was aware that it was the menfolk were in charge of the children for the night, which meant that Aida the house elf would end up wrangling the youngest ones. When she entered the kitchen, Molly and Hestia cheered and shoved a glass of wine in her hands. She registered that it was a stronger wine, one that Hestia stocked when she needed to deal with the twins, Sirius, and Remus all at their finest.

"Can you believe it? The twins made it to Christmas hols without dropping out! I'm one term closer to seeing them actually finish school!" Molly screamed, pumping her fists in the air in victory.

"Oh, Molly, they're going to be entrepreneurs. And they're too smart to sit their NEWTs. You know they'd fail the tests on purpose." Hestia soothed.

"Besides, they don't want to be compared to Bill and Charlie! And who would? Have you seen Bill's hair!" Tonks interjected, her hair growing into a perfect replication of the redhead in question.

"Oh, quit it! I hate that mess!" Molly shivered, shaking her wine without spilling it.

"How about this hair?" Tonks laughed, turning her hair into an ice blonde flow down her back.

"Zhat looks familiar," Fleur commented, joining the ladies.

"Fleur! Oh, it's lovely to see you!" Molly wrapped her into a hug.

"I was going for Aunt Cissa, but you work, too!" Tonks laughed, moving in for her own hug when Molly released her. Narcissa rolled her eyes at her niece's exploits. "How are you? I thought you were going back to France for the holidays?"

"We're 'eading our tomorrow." Fleur smiled at Tonks as her hair morphed into its normal bubble gum pink spikes.

"Oh, yay! Have fun! Bill doesn't know a lick of French, so you'll have to translate for him." Tonks warned.

"No, 'e 'as been learning while 'es been 'elping me wis my Eenlish." Fleur blushed.

"Oh, that's wonderful. Which part of France are you from?" Narcissa asked, not having spent much time with the Tri-Wizard champion. The two then engaged in a conversation in French on one side of the kitchen, while the other three ladies in the kitchen were discussing Auror training and whether or not Tonks could convince Charlie that was basically the same as dragon training. Tonks disagreed and said that being an Auror was way harder than being a dragon tamer, which caused Molly to switch her point of view and start wildly defending her son.

Finally, Aida, the house elf, called for supper to be served and for the witches and wizards to get to eating. Narcissa thought that was a bit rude, but Aida was Sirius' elf and she wasn't there to judge… much.

"Oh! Before we eat! There's something I have to tell everyone!" Tonks squealed drunkenly. Narcissa was aware of Sirius' werewolf friend looking ashen at the comment but ignored it. "I'm getting married! In July!"

* * *

Gabs: Yay! Tonks and Remus!

Kat: Yay side plots coming together!

Gabs: Yay pretty much the only cannon relationship we've used so far!

Kat: Give Bill and Fleur some time… Thank you all for the reviews! We had more people review who don't normally review the last chapter and it was great!

Gabs: And thanks for all the favs/follows! We love you, too!

Kat: We own nothing!

XOXO

Gabs & Kat


	57. Chapter 57-The Coldest Winter

_January 1996_

Hermione was tired of Umbridge. She'd completed the required four hours of homework the night before, helped Harry arrange the defence schedule for the month, and had time to work on fixing the Puking Pastilles with Fred. She was exhausted. Break hadn't given her much relief either. She was also fed up with the rhetoric being spewed from the lectern every class period. Harry wasn't lying when he said that Adara and Rigel were far more advanced than any student who relied solely on Umbridge would be.

"Everyone turn to chapter four in your _Standard Book of Spells: Grade 2,_ if you please. There will be no need to talk." Umbridge smirked from the front of the room.

"More like no need to think." Hermione groused.

"What was that, Miss Granger?" Umbridge turned on her.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I not enunciate clearly? I said, more like no need to think. Was that clear enough for you?" Hermione snapped, wondering where this bout of Gryffindor courage was coming from.

"Miss Granger, would you like to clarify that statement?" Umbridge challenged.

To Hermione's horror, she found herself answering, "I would like to, but you would be incapable of understanding the clarification, as you are too dim."

Umbridge, and the whole class, stared at her for a solid minute before Umbridge snapped. "Detention, Miss Granger. Every night this week or until the message sinks in."

"Better schedule the rest of the month, then. You're horrid teaching has dulled my senses." Hermione retorted, apparently needing to have the last word.

Umbridge just stared at her, losing the appropriate timing for a response. The class went back to reading their textbook, everyone unwilling to even breathe loudly. Umbridge, sensing a mild shift in power, started penning a letter to Minister Fudge. She needed more control.

"Hermione, what the hell?" Harry asked in the corridor after class was dismissed. "I don't know whether to be proud of you, or to turn you into Aunt Minnie."

"That was ballsy, real ballsy. I loved it!" Ron cheered, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"We're all gonna have to watch 'er back. That's fer sure." Seamus commented, catching up to his roommates.

"What are you doing here, Seamus? I thought Harry was a right tosser in your books?" Ron asked, glaring at him. Seamus just glared back.

"What's going on with the ikle fifthies?" George asked, falling in behind the fifth year Gryffindors.

"And why is your arm there?" Fred asked, forcibly removing Ron's arm from Hermione's shoulder and replacing it with his own.

"Hermione's got detention!" Harry announced nervously.

"But, you just came from Defense." Fred stared down at his girlfriend with concern.

"Is it weird that you have my schedule memorized?" Hermione looked up at him, avoiding the unasked question.

"She just- she snapped!" Harry continued, wanting the news out at quickly as possible.

"What happened?" Fred asked Hermione, wanting the story to come from her.

Unfortunately, Harry didn't understand that. "She mouthed off! She told Umbridge, _twice_ , that there was no need to think in DADA. It was amazing! Then she got a month of detention."

"A month?" Fred exploded, turning on Ron as George held their little brother in place.

"Oi! It's not my fault! No one could have stopped her once she got started! Umbridge only assigned her a week! Hermione assigned herself a month just to take another jab at her!" Ron defended himself.

"Would you all quit acting ridiculous?" Hermione asked with a roll of her eyes. "Fred, you and George were in and out of detention on a near relational basis. Harry practically gets off on the pain and Ron has only stayed out based solely on the fact that Angelina will kill him if he manages to get kicked off the team. So, explain to me why you seem to think that I can't handle it but your baby sister can?"

Fred tried very hard to form an answer that wouldn't be construed as sexist by his wonderful, if slightly terrifying, girlfriend. He ended up making the same mistake as Umbridge, he waited too long and lost the opportunity to respond.

"That's what I thought. I did this to myself. If I didn't know my own mind so well, I would assume that I was cursed, what with the ease that the words came flying out. But no, I'm tired, I'm stressed, and Harry is right, I snapped. Now, I have to face the consequences." Hermione hugged her books tightly to herself for reassurance. "Now, let's go, all of you. It's time for lunch."

Hermione's luck didn't get better. By the time their motley crew entered the Great Hall, Ginny was laughing at something Luna was telling her before Luna flitted off to the Ravenclaw table.

"What's this I hear about the Hermione Granger, prefect extraordinaire, mouthing off!" Ginny asked in an over-the-top manner. "Welcome to the dark side, sister. We've got biscuits."

"Well, you're officially more supportive than your brother." Hermione huffed sitting down beside Ginny.

Fred blustered as Ginny replied, "Well, he loves you and want to keep you safe. If it were regular old detention with, like, paddles, he'd-"

"Don't finish that statement." Hermione growled through gritted teeth, slapping her hands over Ginny's mouth.

"Ooo ob ee!" Ginny mumbled under Hermione's hand.

"I do not." Hermione huffed, but she pulled her hand away before Ginny decided to lick them or something.

"You understood that?" Harry asked, looking between the two.

"Of course. You didn't?" Hermione scrunched her nose at him.

"Um no. No one but you did." Harry responded, wide-eyed.

Ginny and Hermione shared a look of derision before saying in unison, "Men."

"So, moving on to other business." Ron glared at the pair. "Are we not going to talk about the fact that Occlumency has done nothing for you, Harry?"

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked, mouth half-full of chicken.

"Are you shitting me?" Neville asked, glaring at Harry. When Harry shook his head and swallowed his bite of food, Neville added. "You were shrieking all night about the corridor of shelves again."

"I was not." Harry argued.

"So, it only lasted until three, that's still a lot of night for you to be screaming." Ron said, taking a bite of his food.

"I did not scream until three." Harry argued again, taking a bite of food emphatically.

"No, you started screaming at three. You were just kickboxing your bed into submission in the meantime." Neville shrugged. "Sounds restful to me."

"Look, I know you don't want to, but you've _got_ to practice Occlumency." Ginny advised.

"Ginny, shut up." Hermione's face paled as she looked up from the Daily Prophet.

"Hermione, what's so important that you can't wait till I'm done with Harry?" Ginny asked, whipping around to face the other girl.

"Draco." Hermione sat the Prophet down. "His father is out of prison."

"How?" Ginny screamed.

"Prison break. Ten high-ranking Death Eaters were busted out last night." Hermione's voice was rough with emotion. "And a man name Bole was strangled to death in St. Mungo's."

"Well that explains the manic laughing fit Harry had this morning." Ron stared.

Draco chose that moment to storm out of the Great Hall, pace face red with anger. Hermione and Ginny shared a look before Ginny ran out after him.

Ginny turned to see a blonde head headed down the stairs to the dungeons. "Draco!" She called when he didn't stop.

She picked up her pace until she finally caught him outside of the Slytherin common room entrance. "Draco," She said, pulling on his shoulders to make him face her. He looked her in the eyes for a moment before looking away, trying to appear detached.

"What?" He said with a shaky voice.

"I'd ask how you are, but that would be stupid." She said throwing her arms around his waist.

"Then I'm glad you won't ask," he said returning the embrace, his voice muffled by her hair. She held him there, slowly letting him sob into her shoulder.

"You're safe," Ginny whispered to him, kissing him gently. "You are safe here at Hogwarts and you're safe at home. You're safe with me."

"I know," he said, pulling away from her. "I know that, but when that all fades, I'll have to face him."

"And when you do, you will be brave," Ginny told him, wiping a tear from her own eyes.

"What if your definition of brave is different than mine?" He asked, putting his forehead to hers.

"How can it be?" Ginny asked with a small smile. "You can face this. You can face anything. I have faith in you. When the time comes to finally face your father, then you will know what to do."

* * *

Later that night, Hermione had her first detention. When she arrived in the common room dangerously close to curfew, she was in tears.

"Mione!" Fred's voice was too loud in the quiet common room. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing. Just… didn't realize how it felt." Hermione wiped at her eyes, holding her wounded hand to her chest.

"The pain?" Fred asked, motioning for George to get some of their stash of Essence of Murtlap.

"The humiliation." Hermione clarified. "Having to carve out your perceived sins for someone else's pleasure. I don't know how you've done it for all those months."

"Combination of things, really. But mostly, George and I let things roll off of us easier than most do. And also, we're Purebloods." Fred shrugged. When Hermione bristled, Fred added, "Sure, we get the obligatory 'blood traitor,' but other than that, no one really cares. You get it all the time. I _I must not question authority_ is way less degrading than, let's look, _I must not…_ Are you shitting me? _I must learn my place_? What the hell?"

"She _said_ it's because I was trying to be the professor, not a student. But I think we can both understand what she meant." Hermione sniffed back some tears as George returned with a bowl. She dunked her hand in and felt instant relief.

"Yeah, we can." Fred muttered darkly, massaging her hand. "Anyway, I'm not saying it's gonna get easier, but it will get better."

After that, things didn't get easier, but the did get a little bit better. The DA was coming together to learn new spells. The fourth years' study plan was implemented almost school-wide, causing an insane amount of inter-house unity. Even Hagrid was keeping himself off the radar and away from Umbridge's wrath.

Umbridge, as always, remained the dark spot. She'd declared all sorts of new rules. Students of opposite genders weren't to be closer than eight inches apart. Students weren't allowed out of the castle, which made Hermione's life difficult as she snuck around helping Hagrid with some secret project. Her total and complete control over the situation.

As January faded into February, things seemed to plateau. Nothing too horrible happened, but neither did Dumbledore or the Ministry make moves to restore balance and students' rights to Hogwarts. All in all, a typical winter in the Scottish highlands.

* * *

 _February 1996_

By February, most of the students had forgotten the rocky political atmosphere beyond the school walls. Love was in the air, and the students of Hogwarts were enjoying every minutes of it. Except for three girls.

"What do you mean you want to take Neville to Hogsmeade this weekend?" Hermione shrieked. "Since when do you want him?"

"I don't. But I'm not going to take either of those two. It'll cause more problems than it will solve." Ginny sighed, flopping onto her bed.

"You could go with me." Luna suggested airily. "I'm not going with anyone and the boys will respect it better."

"She's got a point." Hermione pointed in Luna's direction.

"Oh, what do you care? You've got Fred." Ginny glared.

"Is that going to be as terrifying as I think it is? Or is he going to try to surprise me?" Hermione cringed, not really wanting an answer.

"Why are you so scared of having a boyfriend on Valentine's Day?" Ginny laughed.

"I had one on Valentine's Day last year as well." Hermione sniffed.

"No, you had Viktor bloody Krum for a Valentine's last year." Ginny reminded her. "You know what you should do? You should wear that jersey Viktor gave you to remind Fred that you have other options. He's lucky to have you."

"He is lucky to have me, isn't he?" Hermione smiled at Ginny, tossing her hair over her shoulder.

"What are you going to get Fred?" Luna asked, shaking her head at the two girls.

"I have absolutely no idea." Hermione huffed.

"Good thing you're friends with his baby sister." Luna smirked. "That should make gift giving easier."

"Speaking of, what do you want for Valentine's Day? I promised Fred I would subtly get him some intel." Ginny asked.

After that conversation, the next two weeks passed quickly, and February 14th found Hogwarts' upper level students wandering around Hogsmeade. They were all in varying shade of love, lust, and jealousy.

"Why is Ginny with Luna, again?" Harry asked, spying the two girls giggling as they ran into the quidditch shop.

"Because, you prat, she doesn't want to give either of us false hope or disappointment." Draco rolled his eyes, leaning against the wall and pointedly refusing to spy.

"The real question here is why is Fred taking Hermione to Madame Puddifoot's? I thought the boy had some notion of pride." Ron wondered out loud, pointing to Hermione and Fred strolling arm in arm down street.

Hermione was wondering the same thing as Fred continued to lead her towards the pink-infested building of goo. As they neared the door, she finally broke and asked, "What on earth do you think you're doing?"

"I thought I was taking my lovely girlfriend on a date. Is that wrong?" Fred smirked.

"If you listened to your sister at all, you prat, you'd know I don't celebrate Valentine's Day." Hermione scoffed.

"Yeah, she mentioned something about half priced sweets day." Fred nodded, irritating Hermione.

"It's a muggle tradition. Market sweets specifically for the holiday, then sell the remnants for much cheaper the day after.

"It's the same here as well," Fred smirked, continuing towards Madame Puddifoot's.

"Fred, I will murder you if you think we're going in there." Hermione glared at him. At that, Fred laughed loud enough to call the attention of the many couples streaming in and out of Madame Puddifoot's.

"I had no intentions of taking you in there. I just wanted to see what you would do." Fred doubled over, clutching his stomach.

"Well thank Merlin for that." Hermione rolled her eyes at the scene he was making.

"Let's get you to the Three Broomsticks for your appointment." Fred laughed, slinging his arm around her shoulder.

"Yes, let's. Then, let's talk about you owling Honeydukes for sweets tomorrow, since sneaking out is no longer an option." Hermione smiled, slipping her arm around his waist.

"Brilliant." Fred agreed. "You can owl away some for me as well."

"What? Going to reverse engineer them so you have the recipe?" Hermione smirked.

"You bet." Fred smiled. "Now, to Rita Skeeter."

Rita Skeeter, it seemed, was not pleased with being blackmailed into giving an interview for the Quibbler. She was pouting, _pouting_ , at a table in the back of the Three Broomsticks. Hermione and Fred approached her as Harry and Ron came flying to the table.

"Harry! Where have you been?" Hermione cried.

"I was with Cho Chang." Harry blushed a bit.

"Why were you with Cho?" Ginny cocked her eyebrow at him.

"She needed some closure, okay? She needed to talk to someone about Cedric, and since I'm the only one who knows what's going on there, I decided to be helpful. Is that really a crime?" Harry said defensively.

"No, it's not." Ginny smiled at him. "It's very mature of you. And very selfless."

"I want to know what's going on." Rita Skeeter said, breaking the potential moment. "I've been summoned here by my new master, so I better get a good story out of this. Even if I don't get a good paper to publish it in."

"You'll be fairly compensated based off of the number of issues you sell with your headline." Luna informed her airily. "And remember, unlike the Prophet, the Quibbler demands honesty over issues sold."

"And no Quik-Quote-Quill." Hermione glared as the reporter pulled one out of her bag.

With that, Rita started asking her questions and Harry started giving her answers. It was a grueling afternoon, but both Hermione and Luna assured him that it would be worth the effort.

* * *

It was another two weeks before the Quibbler came out. In that time, Gryffindor lost to Hufflepuff. Angelina couldn't blame it on Harry's absence from the field, much as she would like to, because Ginny had caught the snitch in a spectacular dive that put Harry's stunts to shame. It wasn't enough, though, and the Lions lost.

Their disappointment was short lived. By the next Monday, the Quibbler released their March issue. Harry had used some of his inheritance to buy copies for most of the student body. Not everyone could get a copy, but there was enough to ensure that everyone read his side of the story. The interview with Rita Skeeter was well written and very factual. Everything that Hermione had required. Students were buzzing with the news. Everywhere, even in Slytherin, students were talking about Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire.

Harry smirked as he heard Umbridge's voice over the loudspeakers.

"By Order of the High Inquisitor, Educational Decree Number Twenty-Seven: All students found to be in possession of the Quibbler will be expelled at once."

It had worked. Umbridge had made sure that every student would read that Quibbler. She'd effectively started bringing about her own downfall.

* * *

Gabs: Um, yes, so. Valentine's fluff to celebrate a holiday that neither of us celebrate.

Kat: Yeah, we aren't Valentine's day people...at all. In case you haven't noticed, time in the fic is going to speed up a little bit! Just like it does in the book! Yay!

Gabs: That being said, there is a 98% chance there will not be an update next week. Someone has a thing to do. *cough, cough, Kat, cough, cough*

Kat: And Gabsy being Gabsy will be there to sorta support me.

Gabs: From another room.

Kat: *blinks several times* duh. Comment, Review, love on us!

Gabs: We own nothing. Thanks to all the new reviewer, and the old reviewers, and the followers, and the favoriters (I hope that's a real word). We love you!

XOXO

Gabs & Kat


	58. Chapter 58-Last Days of Innocence

_March_

March was a boring month, as far as anyone could tell. Ron's birthday passed with little accord, other than Harry waking up screaming about Voldemort and Rookwood. Hermione had insisted that Harry write to Padfoot for ideas on how to use his Occlumency shields while he was asleep.

Two weeks later, they had to admit that Padfoot had likely never received that letter, as no posts were going out and the posts that came in were obviously searched. Even Draco wasn't getting the sweets that Narcissa tried to send his way. He made a valiant effort to blame the baby, he refused to give it a name, but even he had to admit that there were crumbs in the box.

That was the same week that Trelawny got sacked. The fact that most of the students used her class as a bird course meant that her leaving was an unpopular decision. What Umbridge did not expect was Professor McGonagall to stand up for her. Trelawny may have lost her position, but she didn't lose her place at Hogwarts. The student body cheered as Umbridge's face turned multiple shades of puce.

Firenze, Hagrid's centaur friend, was hired to replace Trelawny. There were whispers as to why a half human centaur was an acceptable teacher by Ministry standards when werewolves were out. Those whispers became screams when Sirius Black wrote a scathing review in the Quibbler. The Quibbler became the overnight place to get information. There were far more of the public willing to listen to Harry than it seemed before. They just had to get the information.

* * *

 _April_

April was the month when things when to hell in a handbasket. The twins started things off with their annual birthday prank-off. The day saw many students, and teachers, from all houses, subjected to the humor of the Weasley twins. They saved their birthday bash in the Gryffindor common room for the next night, knowing that the students attending would need a weekend to recover.

That would be the last joy anyone had in a long time. The next Monday, during the first meeting of the DA, the High Inquisitor struck. The Inquisitorial Squad, which had been basically useless, busted through the doors to the Room of Requirements only moments after Dobby had warned them. Draco led the charge and his friend suddenly understood why he hadn't been around as often.

"You're a filthy traitor!" Harry screamed as Goyle and Crabbe took him down.

"Not your traitor," Draco smirked, letting his friends know what side he was truly on, theirs, before grabbing Ginny by the wrist and leading her away.

Several of the older students busted through the Inquisitorial Squad, causing them to give chase and giving the younger students a chance to flee. In the confusion, no one thought to grab the DA list that gave the names of every member. Fred dragged Hermione through a series of secret passages, George and Angelina hot on their heals. They ended up in a back section of the library.

"Why did you never tell me there was a way to get in here without going past Madame Pince?" Hermione glared at her boyfriend as if this were the time for that conversation.

Fred smirked at her, then pulled her in for a kiss. "If anyone asks, we've been here for hours, got it?"

Hermione nodded her agreement before leaning back into him. George and Angelina were doing the started their own steamy make-out session in the chair next to them. It wasn't long before they were inevitably interrupted.

"Like anyone is going to believe you two were in here when we've got the little Weasels up in the headmaster's office." Pansy Parkinson sneered.

"Doesn't matter, Pans. They were stupid enough to leave the DA sign-up sheet out where anyone could find it." Draco smirked. "Whole lot will be in detention for the rest of the year."  
"Guess we know what your true colors are now, Malfoy." Fred sneered back.

"Then again, there's no other way out of Harry's shadow, is there?" George challenged.

Instead of responding, Draco just said, "They're sending everyone to their common until Dumbledore is dealt with."

"What do you mean by 'dealt with'?" Hermione asked skeptically.

"You honestly didn't think that putting his name on the parchment would do him any favors, did you?" Pansy asked slowly as if Hermione didn't best her in every subject.

"How do you know that wasn't our intent?" Hermione quirked her eyebrow at the other girl.

Pansy didn't seem to have a response to that. Draco rolled his eyes and motioned for the foursome to make their way to the seventh floor.

"Oh, Johnson," Draco shouted. "Since you seem to know when to keep your mouth shut, I'll make sure you don't get reported. Umbridge is bound to kick your beaters off the team, but since you didn't resist, she'll let you stay. I want some competition for the final game."

While the four headed up to the tower, Harry, Ginny, and Ron were being held in the headmaster's office.

"We have the alleged leaders of the rebellion right here," Umbridge smirked at Minister Fudge and the Aurors surrounding him.

"You expect the Minister to believe that a rebellion is being led by three students? None of which are even of legal age?" One of the Aurors, Kingsley Shacklebolt, asked skeptically.

"Of course. They're the Potter boy and the youngest of the Weasley brood. Both are families that have been making the Minister's life a nightmare recently." Umbridge stated.

"Let me see if I have this right, Madam Undersecretary. You want to accuse the heir to a massive fortune, and his two friends, of treason. Even though they aren't of legal age and have no way of getting off of school property to incite rebellion." Shacklebolt clarified.

"They held a rebellion of the student body," Umbridge stated.

"How long have they been holding meetings for their rebellion group?" Shacklebolt shot back.

"Since the middle of the fall term," Umbridge answered, suddenly a bit unsure.

"And where have a group of more than one hundred students met over the last five and half months that you haven't been able to catch them?" Shacklebolt asked, hoping against hope that the Minister was able to understand what was being said.

"They've been meeting in a room that disappears when they're inside of it." Umbridge faltered, hearing the words as they were said.

Everyone's eyes darted between Umbridge and Fudge, wanting to see what he made of this. Apparently, the man was as inept as advertised.

"That seems completely plausible. Who knows what secrets this school holds. Although, since Dumbledore's name is on this sheet of paper, listed as the founder of this group. We're going to take him to Azkaban as the leader of this asinine rebellion nonsense." Fudge declared. "Now, let's all just go quietly."

"Oh, you seem to be mistaken, Minister," Dumbledore said in his most grandfatherly tone. "I won't be doing anything 'quietly.'" With that, Dumbledore clapped his hands and Fawkes the phoenix whisked him away.

Everyone stared at the blank space where Dumbledore had once stood. Shacklebolt couldn't help but mutter, "Did he just abandon a bunch of children to clean up his mess?"

Harry couldn't help but mutter back, "It's his usual style."

After that, Harry, Ginny, and Ron were sent back to their common room while the Minister discussed things over with his Undersecretary.

"Do we know who snitched?" Harry asked. Everyone knew the only way they could have gotten in was if someone had known the dates and times.

"It wasn't Draco if that's what you're hoping, we're all playing our part." Hermione glared at him. "We'll know more in the morning."

"What does that mean?" Harry asked skeptically.

"It means, Harry, that I charmed the paper. Whoever did this will come to breakfast with the word 'snitch' written across their forehead in pimples." Hermione said tiredly. "Now if you'll excuse me, it's been a long day and I want some sleep. Good night to the lot of you."

"Oi, what about me?" Fred asked, leaning his head back on the couch to look at her. She smirked at him as if to call him an idiot, then kissed him soundly. Their friends had a variety of reactions, from catcalls to mock vomiting. Hermione glared at the vomiters in particular before heading towards the girls' staircase. "If I were you lot, I'd get some sleep as well. We'll probably be in detention most of the afternoon tomorrow." The rest of their group groaned out their annoyance, knowing that she was probably right.

Morning light didn't bring any positive changes. Breakfast brought Educational Decree Number 28: Dolores Umbridge is now Headmistress of Hogwarts. The newly interred Headmistress, then, announced that all of the students involved in Dumbledore's Army were expected to arrive in the Great Hall for detention that evening after supper.

Even Marietta Edgecomb was having a bad morning. The word 'snitch' was spelled out brightly for everyone to see. Whispers babbled across the Great Hall from all four tables. Umbridge, who had effectively ruined Marietta's social life, seemed to be unable to come up with a single charm to reverse the spell. In fact, when asked, she had smirked and said that self-serving children always get their comeuppance.

That day was like any other when students were dreading the end. It moved too fast. Breakfast barely seemed over before they were writing lines with blood quills for detention. No one could explain how Umbridge had found that many blood quills, they just knew the message she wanted them to write. It was tailored to each student, as it always was, but boiled down to _Haha, I won_.

Even Fred and George had managed to show up, even though they seemed to have something other than their normal saying written on their hand. They hadn't been there more than fifteen minutes before a loud _boom_ reverberated through the halls. Then, the doors blew open, and the Great Hall was filled with fireworks.

The room filled with colorful bursts of light. The Inquisitorial Squad, Draco leading the charge, followed them in. Draco grabbed Ginny by the arm and dragged her out of the Great Hall and away from the hated blood quills.

"I'll try to buy them as much time as I can," Draco muttered in her ear.

Ginny was taken aback for a moment before she realized exactly what her older brothers had done. She just wondered if Hermione had helped them brew the polyjuice this time. Ginny allowed Draco to pull her for a bit before she decided to fight him off, for the look of things if nothing else.

"Get up to your common room quickly. She won't be punishing anyone tonight." Draco warned, kissing her quickly before giving her a push off as several members of the Inquisitorial Squad rushed passed.

Ginny, realizing he was playing a game, nodded her head once, then ran for the stairs and to her common room. "Draco," she said, turning for the stairs, "Just know playing hero comes at a price."

Everyone in the DA quickly found their common rooms. Umbridge tried to catch Harry, but he used his extensive knowledge of the school's secret passages to slip into the Gryffindor common room just before she could spot him. Just then, the second wave of fireworks erupted throughout the halls. The twins smiled sheepishly and said that they didn't know how long the DA needed to get to cover. The resulting smoke damage was so bad that Umbridge forgot completely about the DA and started focusing on all the household charms she'd refused to learn. The DA members in all houses hunkered down for the night, happy they had escaped detention with Umbridge relatively unscathed. The two poor, unsuspecting fourth years playing the polyjuiced rolls of Fred and George Weasley each received a free Skiving Snackbox.

Late that night, as everyone in the castle slept, Harry was confronted with dreams of the rows and rows of shelves. This time, however, he stayed asleep long enough to follow the dream out of the room of shelves, through a door, and all the way to Ministry of Magic entrance hall. He sat bolt upright as he realized where the dream was taking place. Then, for the first time in weeks, he collapsed back on his bed and was actually able to sleep.

After that, time moved too fast again. Easter hols came and went. Everyone was stuck up in the castle, studying for their OWLs. Ginny laughed at their misfortune and packed her trunk. Fred and George pulled her aside, whispered a few things in her ear, and she unpacked her trunk. Hermione had quirked her eyebrow over that situation.

Halfway through the hols, Fred and George pulled Angelina and Hermione from their studies. They snuck passed the Inquisitorial Squad and to the Room of Requirements. When they returned, Hermione and Angelina looked like they had been crying, but were now resolved to some unknown fate.

The Monday after Easter hols, Harry decided he really, _really_ needed to talk to Sirius. He needed to know how to block the dreams at night. He needed to know if Aunt Cissa was okay. He needed to know that Remus was alive. But most of all, he needed his godfather. The only problem was that all the floos were being monitored by Umbridge because the students couldn't be trusted not to spread lies to their parents.

Fred and George offered him a solution. "We'll distract Umbitch. You break into her office and use her floo. It's not monitored."

When Hermione agreed to watch Harry's back, she'd told him it was for plausible deniability. Harry shrugged and said she could come. After classes had wrapped up, Fred and George liberated their broomsticks with a simple _accio_ charm. They zipped through the halls and straight for the twins.

"Come one! Come all!" They cried together in front of a massive crowd of students. Umbridge was bearing down on them, ready to exact punishment. "And see Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes latest creations! The Amazing Portable Swamp!"

With that, and in front of all the students and professors, they turned the infamous third-floor corridor into a swamp, complete with swamp gasses. Luck would have it that one of the swamp bubbles popped next to Umbridge, covering her in swamp muck. She shrieked as the twins darted out of Hogwarts on their brooms. The assembled student body ran out after them, Umbridge leading the charge.

"Check out Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes!" Fred shouted launching a Wildfire Wizbang into the air.

"Now located at 93 Diagon Alley!" George added throwing his own Wildfire into the mix.

"Give her hell from us, Peeves!" Fred shouted, and Peeves was seen to salute the twins.

"See ya in hell, Umbitch!" George laughed uproariously.

"We're done here!" The twins chimed in unison, then they flew out over the Scottish countryside, before heading to the Burrow to face the wrath of one Molly Weasley.

Luna, knowing that Ginny couldn't look away from where her older brothers were disappearing, took off running towards the Defense office to warn Hermione that it was time to go. She made it with just enough time for all three of them to hide in a magically appearing alcove and avoid Umbridge's wrath.

Everyone was sent to their common rooms without supper, even the Slytherins, because the entire student body had cheered on the Escape of the Weasley Twins. The event itself became the stuff of legends in the days and weeks to come.

"Fred got a note in," Hermione announced at breakfast a week later. "Disguised it as the Daily Prophet."

"What's he say?" Ginny asked, buttering her toast.

"Says that your mum wasn't best pleased with them at first. She calmed down, though. They took her out to the shop and showed her around. She's decided that, after that stunt, they've got just enough luck left to make it work for them." Hermione read.

"I knew Mum would come around. She didn't like Bill living in Egypt either. For the first few months at least." Ginny shrugged. "She always comes through in the end."

The last six weeks moved entirely too fast. All of the fifth years, Harry and Ron included, found themselves doing nothing but studying. The Quidditch final was played, and Ron turned out to be the hero. All those years of 'never winning' in pick-up Quidditch meant that he reveled in the attention showered upon him as he stunned the Ravenclaw offense. Angelina wept tears of joy as her team won despite all odds. As Ron was carried away, Hagrid took Hermione and Harry into the forest to meet his brother.

Harry thought that the whole situation with Grawp was sheer madness. He could not understand why Hagrid thought it was a good idea to bring a giant into magical Britain in the current political climate. When they informed Ron of the whole mess the next day, he agreed with them, but he also agreed to help keep an eye out. Hagrid was rightly worried that Umbridge would sack him and he wouldn't be able to take care of family.

It was in short moments of bliss where Ginny could see Harry and Draco. They both agreed to keep everything low key. It wasn't like they were sneaking off into empty common rooms, but rather to Hogsmeade, where the locals had grown used to seeing them out, no one blinked about it anymore. It was all public, just not to the eyes of Hogwarts. Draco would use his authority to sneak them out of the castle, while Harry used his invisibility cloak.

"Are you going to tell me what is on your mind?" Harry asked her, pulling the cloak off of them towards the end of one of the tunnels to Hogsmeade on night in the late of May.

"Just been doing a lot of thinking, while you study," Ginny said, lacing her fingers into his.

"No thinking," Harry said, kissing her head. "At least no hard thinking, not on the one date we have gotten this month." Ginny nodded her head, but after a moment, Harry spoke again. "I lie, I need to know."

Ginny looked up at him and laughed, shaking her head. "All of the year's distractions are gone. No more fourth-year meetings since we caught up, detentions for the rest of the year to take up more of my time, no more Quidditch. I think I finally have a clear head."

"One day you'll have to tell me what that feels like," Harry smiled, opening the cellar floor for them to enter. They walked through the shop, then into the cool air. "So, what would you like to do today, my dear? Just don't ask for the food at the Hog's Head, again. That was a cruel joke. I was thinking maybe some butterbeer in the back of the Three Broomsticks and we can catch up. Or rather I can because I can tell you what I've been doing in one acronym."

"Harry," Ginny said, stopping his rambling in the middle of the street. "It's you."

"What?" He said.

"It's you." Ginny laughed, smiling at him. "I want to be with you."

Harry felt the goosebumps rise over his body as a slow smile crawled on his lips. "Really?"

"No, I'm just saying it to give you false hope," Ginny said with an eye roll.

Harry put his hands on her shoulders, stepping closer to her. "And you're positive about this? Because I want this Ginny. I've always wanted this. I've always wanted you."

"I know," Ginny said, a small tear falling from her eyes as she smiled up at him. "I want this too. I want you, not the idea of you or the person everyone thinks will save us. I just want you. All of your stubbornness, broodiness, cockiness, maybe not all of your arrogance," She said with a small laugh, making Harry laugh as well. "You will never make me settle for anything less than I am. I love you for that."

"I love you too," Harry said, pulling her in for a kiss. They didn't pull apart until someone coughed in the street. They both blushed as Harry wrapped his arm around Ginny's shoulders and headed into The Three Broomsticks. They ordered, they kissed. They were happy.

It was hours before they were back in the quiet common room, where only a few fifth years were still up studying when they parted.

"Harry," Ginny said, as he pulled out one of his books to get in one more hour of studying with Hermione before they went to bed.

"Yes," He said with a goofy smile he hadn't been able to shake all evening.

"Don't tell anyone. I'll tell Draco after OWLs," Ginny whispered.

"I've waited this long, I can wait a few more weeks," Harry said, giving her a quick kiss. "But no snogging him."

"Deal," she said, giving him a peck before walking up the steps.

Harry turned around to see Neville, Hermione, and Ron staring at them from the other end of the common room. "What?" Harry said, walking over to them and sitting next to Ron.

"I think George owes Fred a few Galleons," Ron said, before turning back to his books.

After that it was June and OWLs had arrived, which was a nightmare. One of the few bright spots was that Umbridge was a made to look a fool when all of the fifth years performed their Defense OWL practical flawlessly. The damper came a week later when Umbridge finally had enough evidence to sack Hagrid. In the chaos that was his sacking, Professor McGonagall was hit with no less than four stunners. Madame Pomphrey said she would be under for at least the next five days.

Harry and his friends didn't have time to think about that, though. As the fifth years wrapped up their final test, Harry was thrown to the floor in a fit of blinding pain. Then he saw it, the most terrifying thing in his life. Sirius was being tortured by Voldemort in the Ministry of Magic. Hermione, who was done with her test, led Harry to the hospital wing.

"It's him, Hermione. Voldemort is attacking Sirius." Harry cried.

"I'm sure your right, but just in case he's somehow discovered you can read his mind, we need to check up on that." Hermione soothed.

"How?! How do you suggest we do that, oh great one!?" Harry snarled.

"The mirror, Harry. Check in the mirror." Hermione replied.

"Oh, sure, the mirror. Oh, wait! I don't have it, do I!" Harry bit out. "Remus took it with him to the werewolf camps!"

"Oh, no! That's right." Hermione bit her lip. Soon, the others joined them.

"You need to get into Umbridge's office again," Neville stated.

"That means that Hermione is on guard again and the rest of us will have to cause a distraction." Ron nodded firmly.

"Don't worry, Fred and George left me a pack of decoy detonator prototypes before they left. Now's a great time to test them." Ginny smirked.

Just then, Draco rushed to Harry's bed. "Whatever you do, you better hurry. She's coming this way to bust you for interrupting OWLs testing with you personal problems."

"Why do you care? You're on the Inquisitorial Squad." Harry accused defensively.

"I care because you are family and family is important." Draco glared back.

"So prove it." Harry kept his eyes narrowed at his competitor and friend.

Draco smirked at the challenge. "Inquisitorial Squad is particularly fond of patrolling the fourth floor. If you set those detonator thingies off on that floor, opposite side from her office, they'll be heard and you'll have plenty of time to get a floo connection going."

Ron nodded at that information and started running strategies through his brain. "It's the best option we have. Give us a five-minute head start. That'll give us time to get there and get started before you even get to her office."

Everyone nodded grimly, unaware that this skirmish would lead to the first battle in the second war against Voldemort. It was their last moment of innocence before all hell broke loose.

* * *

Kat: Well, you can blame me for the late post. Life is kicking my butt. But hey, at least the Harry/Ginny/Draco triangle is over! Later chapters will explain more on why Ginny made the choice she did.

Gabs: The triangle is over… for two-thirds. Poor Draco's gonna get blindsided after OWLs.

Kat: At least she isn't doing it before, that would be mean. We're not mean...right?

Gabs: Can't affect Draco's scores with horrid information like that. If Voldemort can wait until final exams are over to kill Harry, Ginny can wait to crush Draco's spirit.

Kat: Well, tell us what you think with a review! We love them like we love everyone who reads this.

Gabs: We own nothing!

XOXO

Gabs and Kat


	59. Chapter 59- Not What You Expected pt 1

Everything went spectacularly wrong in three seconds. Crabbe and Goyle, the idiots, had finally had an original thought and sucker punched Ron in the face before he could set off his detonators. Ginny, being the wonderful, loyal sister she was, bat bogeyed the boys. That wasn't enough as Pansy was able to stun her. There was a short skirmish where the Inquisitorial Squad came out the victors. Draco, knowing he had to play his part, grabbed Ginny by the arm.

"There's another one stalking outside your office. The mudblood one." Pansy told Umbridge, her voice imperious.

"We'll head that way then, won't we, children." Umbridge squeaked out.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ginny muttered under her breath.

"Looking for an opening." Draco murmured back as they arrived at Umbridge's office.

"What do we have here? Get her." Umbridge ordered. Goyle, who didn't have a hold of anyone, grabbed Hermione by her arms and dragged her into the office with the other members of the DA.

"What are you doing, Mr. Potter?" Umbridge asked. Harry refused to answer as she threw him into a chair. "Tell me, or I'll send for some veritaserum."

Harry remained silent, challenging her with his eyes. "Very well, Mr. Potter." With that, a younger member of the Inquisitorial Squad ran off to find Professor Snape.

They waited in tense silence for a solid ten minutes before Professor Snape entered the room. "Why, pray, have you sent a student to disturb me?" He glared at the pink encrusted woman in front of Harry.

"He's got it!" Harry shouted at Snape. "He's got it in the room where it's hidden!"

"What was that? Some kind of code?" Umbridge whipped her head back and forth between the two.

"If it's code, madam, it's one I don't understand." Snape drawled. "Nor do I have an veritaserum. Not, of course, that it would work on Mr. Potter. He's so oblivious to the world that he wouldn't know if he were lying or not."

Harry and Snape shared a glare with each other. It was an odd time for a family feud, but Harry supposed there was never a good time for those.

"If that is all, madam, I have potions to brew." Snape bit out before billowing out of the room.

"If there's no veritaserum, we'll just have to do this the old fashioned way. No one will believe the house of Black, anyway." Umbridge's voice took on a slightly maniacal tone. "Cruciatus curse, it is, then."

"He's contacting Dumbledore." Hermione burst out. Umbridge glared at her and Goyle slapped his meaty hand over her mouth.

"Why are you contacting Dumbledore?" Umbridge asked calmly. Harry looked around the office wildly, trying to figure out what Hermione was doing.

"Ow! Fuck!" Goyle exclaimed suddenly, waving the hand that had covered Hermione's mouth. "She bit me."

"He's trying to figure out where the secret weapon is!" Hermione explained hastily, even though Goyle looked like he wouldn't be putting his hand near her mouth again soon.

"Where is this secret weapon?" Umbridge questioned the girl, thinking she was the weak one present.

"In the Forbidden Forest, of course." Hermione turned wide, guileless eyes on Umbridge.

"Show me." Umbridge challenged.

"Well," Hermione blushed, "I don't know quite where it is. Harry was the one contacting Dumbledore. He would know better."

Umbridge looked between the two teens, sizing them up. "Both of you with me."

Harry and Umbridge blindly followed Hermione, unaware that she was leading them straight into centaur land. They were surrounded before they even knew what had happened. Words were exchanged faster than Harry could follow, and soon Umbridge was being restrained by the herd of centaurs. Before they could go, she turned to Harry.

"Mr. Potter, tell them. Tell them I mean no harm." Umbridge nailed him with a look that promised death if he didn't comply.

Unfortunately, Harry was immune to death threats. "I'm sorry, Professor," he spat. "I must not tell lies."

The centaurs left after that, literally dragging Umbridge through the mud as they ran back to their dwellings. Hermione and Harry stared at the space left behind. Before they could turn back to the castle, Grawp appeared, wanting to know where Hagrid was. They explained, as best they could, that he would be back soon. Then, they started running back to the castle, only to be met at the forest's edge by their friends.

"What are you doing out here? How did you get away?" Harry asked, looking Ginny over.

"Neville fed Goyle a Nosebleed Nougat. I told the rest of the Inquisitorial Squad to get him to the hospital wing before he bled out. They left, then we left." Draco said with a shrug.

"We've got to get to the Ministry. I think that Voldemort has Sirius in the Ministry of Magic." Harry said.

"How do we get there? We're in Scotland, that's in London. We can't floo and the train would take too long." Neville asked.

"What about the Knight Bus?" Ginny asked.

"We're not suicidal, Gin," Draco said with a roll of his eyes.

"The thestrals." Luna said evenly. "We'll take the thestrals."

"Um, we can't see the thestrals." Hermione reminded the blonde girl.

"Harry and I can." Luna shrugged. "We'll help the rest of you."

"Harry," Hermione asked as the others mounted the invisible horses. "What if this is a trap? What are we going to do then?"

Harry stopped short, not having thought of that.

"Harry, if Sirius was safe, he would have answered you at Grimmauld." Draco pointed out. "He didn't answer you, did he?"

"No. No one answered me. Sirius, Hes, everyone was gone. I don't know if they're safe." Harry looked lost.

"Then we go," Draco said, making a decision for the group. "If there's even a chance, we go. We both know that Severus won't help Sirius."

With that, Hermione reluctantly mounted her thestral and they set off for the Ministry of Magic.

Hours later, they landed in London. The Ministry was eerily quiet; no one was in sight.

"This is too easy," Ron said lowly. "This is gonna be bad."

The rest of the group refrained from commenting as they followed Harry through the deserted halls towards the elevator. Once they reached the Department of Mysteries, they all took a deep breath. Trial and error led them to start marking doors when the were through with each room as the whole hall seemed to rotate upon closing the doors. They found Harry's room of shelves and followed him to where Sirius should have been.

"He's not here." Harry barely whispered.

"These are prophecies," Ron said, looking at the shelves closely. When everyone turned and looked at him, he shrugged his shoulders.

"Harry, this one has your name on it." Neville pointed to one of the glowing orbs.

Harry reached out and grabbed it, wondering what he was supposed to do with it.

"Hand it over, Potter." A chilling voice demanded.

"Not a chance, Death Eater scum." Harry sneered.

"Draco." The voice demanded. "Be a good son and retrieve the orb from Potter."

Draco didn't have time to make a decision before Ginny cast the first _bombarda_ , destroying rows of shelves, and sending prophecies to cloud the air. Hermione, shoving Harry aside, took a dark curse from Dolohov, but not before she silenced him. She fell hard, and Neville picked her up. The rest of the teens ran for the entrance of the prophecy room and scattered throughout the Department of Mysteries, taking the death eaters on a wild goose chase through spinning rooms.

Ron, Ginny, and Luna lured several into a room containing a brain in a jar and a desk. They fought brilliantly… for about three minutes. Then, Ron was hit by a confundus spell that sent him into a loopy mess. He grabbed the brain from its jar, laughing about how funny it felt. He didn't realize the brain was trying to strangle him until it was almost too late. Ginny and Luna, in a desperate bid to protect him, were knocked backwards over the desk, throwing them into unconsciousness. They were saved as Fred, George, and Charlie appeared in the room almost magically.

"Shit, Ron!" Fred shouted, grabbing the brain and prying it off of his brother.

"Get the girls and Ron and find the bulk of the fight. I've got these idiots." Charlie ordered the twins. George cast a _renervate_ on the girls and led them to the Veil room, Fred and Ron following closely after.

Meanwhile, Harry, Neville, and Draco were managing to stay alive, if only just, against their death eaters.

"Never got to do this to Mummy and Daddy. Better luck this time!" Bellatrix crowed, casting the cruciatus curse on Neville. Hermione, still unconscious, was hidden from view near him.

"I hope you have some kind of miraculous backup plan, Potter because I don't intend to die down here!" Draco threatened, sending a stunner at his aunt's husband. Rodolphus LeStrange went down hard.

"I have no idea." Harry shook his head, holding off what he had identified as Lucius Malfoy.

Just then, Sirius, Remus, Molly, Arthur, Bill, Fleur, and Tonks appeared with Mad-Eye Moody and Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"Fleur, Tonks, get the kiddies out!" Sirius demanded, pointing at Hermione and Neville.

They each took a teen and apparated away. Kingsley grabbed Luna's arm as she was hit by another stunner and apparated her away as well. The others continued to valiantly fight as they waited for rescue.

Lucius Malfoy sent a dark slicing hex at Arthur Weasley. Arthur went down hard and there was no way they could get to him in time. The Weasley boys, most engaged in battle with other Death Eaters, watched in horror as their father bled out too quickly.

"Did'ja see that?" Ron laughed, clutching his stomach. "His neck looked like a fountain!"

"Ron, shut up," Fred warned, not knowing about the confundus curse.

Molly, however, didn't see her husband die. She was too busy defending Ginny against an outraged Bellatrix LeStrange. The last thing Molly Weasley was heard to say was, "Not my daughter, you bitch!" as the flash of green light hurtled towards her. Ron laughed even harder as both Molly and Bellatrix's cold bodies hit the ground, both women successful in annihilating their opponent. Ginny nearly passed out from hyperventilation.

* * *

Gabs and Kat: Yeah… We don't own anything.

XOXO

Gabs & Kat


	60. Chapter 60- Not What You Expect pt 2

Harry hadn't ever felt hate quite this strong in his whole life. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were dead. Arthur and Molly had died. All because he'd listened to Draco.

"This is all your fault!" Harry turned, lashing out at Draco.

Draco's eyes went wide with fear. Harry stormed towards the blonde, and Draco ran through the Ministry, trying to escape. As he gave chase, he was aware of the Weasley children behind him. Bill was holding a sobbing Ginny while George and Charlie worked to keep Fred from pounding the still laughing Ron into the ground.

As Harry and Draco reached the atrium, Dumbledore and Voldemort both appeared. Percy and Minister Fudge had arrived as part of the first wave of reinforcements. "He's back." Fudge muttered, just before he passed out.

Voldemort and Dumbledore had a short skirmish where Fawkes was injured and Voldemort disappeared. Then, Harry felt his scar burst in pain and heard Voldemort's voice came out of this mouth. He heard Voldemort beg Dumbledore to kill him by killing Harry. He heard an entire conversation take place through him without his permission. Then, he collapsed to the ground as Voldemort left his body, smashing the prophecy in the process.

Harry saw Voldemort grab Lucius and Draco. He heard Draco say, "Oh, the prophecy? Sirius told us the whole thing over Christmas. I'll tell you." He tasted bile in his throat when Voldemort smiled and disapparated the pair away. He smelled Ginny's perfume as she ran through the atrium and grabbed him in a bear hug.

"Harry, Harry, are you okay?" Sirius asked, rushing to check him over.

"I… I don't know." Harry stuttered, looking around wildly. Remus pulled Ginny away from him gently and led her to Charlie.

"Bill, where's Mum and Dad?" Percy asked, causing Ginny to burst into more tears. Harry wrapped his arms around her, kissing the top of her head. Ron was starting to sober and his laughter turned into dry sobs.

"Shut up, Perce." Billy glared as the Aurors brought the bodies up for identification.

"No," Percy exclaimed. "No. Why are… why are they here? Why were they here?"

"They were here, you prat," Charlie exploded, "because your boss _refused_ to believe eye witness accounts that Voldemort was back. _Then_ he set up an absolutely sadistic beast as headmistress up in Hogwarts, so the students couldn't reach their parents! That's why they were here! Now, stop asking dumb questions before I clobber you!"

"Charlie," Bill said tiredly. "Get the kids back to Hogwarts, yeah? Get them checked out by Pomfrey. Ginny's ankle is turning colors and Ron's arms don't look good."

"Fred needs to check on Hermione, too," Ginny said, her voice muffled by Harry's shirt.

"What happened to Mione?" Fred turned on his sister.

"She took some horrid curse, I think. I can't remember much." Ginny eyes started to water again. "Did… did Mum and Dad really die?"

"Shit, we'll get them to the school. Let's go." Sirius led the younger Weasleys to one of the floos surrounding them.

"You'll have to call for the Defense Against the Dark Arts room, Padfoot." Harry's voice was small. "It's the only floo that isn't blocked."

"What?" Remus demanded. "What does that mean?"

"She's blocked all the floos and owls and things," Harry explained vaguely.

"What the hell has been going on up in that castle, Dumbles?" Sirius exploded, turning on the headmaster.

"Mr. Black, if you'll let me explain." Dumbledore started.

"No. I want Fudge to explain." Sirius whipped around and glared at the Minister. "I want you to go back to your tower and do your damn job _for once_!"

Dumbledore nodded his head and flooed with Remus, Harry, and the younger Weasley's to Hogwarts. They were dazed as they were led to the hospital wing. There, they found their cohorts already bandaged and resting in beds.

"Harry, I would like to speak with you tonight, before you get checked out and put to bed," Dumbledore announced, putting an arm around Harry's shoulder to shepherd him away.

"Like hell, you will." Remus raged, pulling Harry away and settling him on a bed. "He's a boy who's been through too much tonight. He's in shock. You can speak to him after the funeral."

"Whose funeral?" Neville asked shakily.

"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley died tonight. Bellatrix LeStrange died at Molly's wand as well, but Arthur's killer, Lucius Malfoy, is now at large. With his son." Remus informed the young man, causing Dumbledore to tut.

"You would spare one boy and torture another?" Dumbledore asked.

"You would." Remus pointed out. "You just reversed the roles."

Harry and Neville both sensed that there was a deeper conversation they didn't know about. Before they could do anything, Madame Pomfrey started bustling about, shooing the headmaster from the room. "You're just upsetting the children by being here."

Dumbledore, mercifully, took his leave, allowing Harry to check on his friends. Ron was inconsolable, for obvious reasons. Ginny was nursing both a head wound and a broken ankle. Luna had a concussion and had to stay awake through the night. Neville's nose was broken and he was still suffering from spurts of tremors. Hermione was the only one he couldn't see, but that was because Fred was blocking her from view.

"What's wrong with Hermione?" Harry asked as Madame Pomfrey wrapped him in a blanket.

"I've no idea, but I'm doing the best I can. All I can tell you is that if she hadn't of silenced the Death Eater when she did, she'd be dead." Madame Pomfrey answered, waving her wand around him to get an idea of what else was plaguing him.

"How are the Weasleys?" He asked quietly.

"In shock, most of them. Ronald is beyond consolation. He was hit with a _confundus_ curse, and that caused him to laugh as his parents died. He'll have a lot of healing to do, mentally, to accept that he had no control over his actions."

Harry nodded at that. Madame Pomfrey continued, "Miss Weasley faces a different trauma. Molly, it seems, was standing over her when she died. She was very close when it happened."

Harry didn't know what he was supposed to do about that. All of his joy at being picked by Ginny felt like a lead weight in his stomach. He didn't think he was capable of comforting her, of helping her through this situation. He'd never felt so inadequate in his life and he wished Hermione was awake so she could tell him what to do.

"Harry, where's Draco?" Neville asked, looking around the room.

"That bastard went with his new master." Harry spat. "He's working for Voldemort."

"Nev!" Marly shouted as she burst into the hospital wing. "Neville! What happened? Are you okay?"

"Marlene, you should be in bed." Neville scolded without heat.

"Yeah, well so should you. Oh, wait!" Marly yelled at him. "You're going to be so dead when Mum and Dad get here!"

"Mum and Dad aren't coming." Neville shook his head.

"Yes, they are, Neville Franklin Longbottom." Alice Longbottom said sternly. Marly smirked at her older brother.

"Are you going to explain to us why you were in the Department of Ministries this evening?" Frank asked, crossing his arms and standing over his son. Before Neville had a chance to answer, he was wracked with another bout of spasms. Frank jumped forward, trying to hold his son down as he shouted, "Madame Pomfrey! What's happening?"

"What's the timing this time, Mr. Longbottom?" Madame Pomfrey asked after Neville settled, looking her patient over.

"About ten minutes." Neville shivered in exhaustion.

"That's good. That means you're healing. Auror Tonks, come and talk with the Longbottoms. You know more about the situation than I do." Madame Pomfrey ordered.

"Hey, Alice," Tonks said, hugging her mentor. "I'm so sorry we didn't get there sooner."

"What happened?" Alice asked, searching Tonks' face for answers. Tonks winced.

"You know, I'm fine for another nine minutes, thirty seconds, right?" Neville huffed. "And I was there for more than you were."

"You are in so much trouble right now, young man, that it's not in your best interest to defend yourself." Alice whipped around and released a mother's glare on her eldest child.

"I was crucio-ed by Bellatrix LeStrange. Bring it on, Mum." Neville challenged.

"You… were…" Alice stuttered, the fighting going right out of her.

"Yeah, I wouldn't have broken it to your mum quite like that, Nev." Tonks wrinkled her nose at the younger boy.

"Harry had a vision of Sirius being tortured in the Hall of Prophecies. Since it was the real deal with Mr.-" Neville choked, unable to say the name. So instead, he said, "He was right last Christmas. He had a vision, Dumbledore was gone, Aunt Minnie was over there, knocked out, and Remus had the two-way mirror. He tried to floo, but no one was home, so we had to assume the worst. I promise, Mum, he tried to alert Snape, but Snape didn't react in any way to let us know he understood the situation. We had to fight, we had to do something." Neville was begging his parents to understand.

"Oh, Neville." Alice's eyes filled with tears as she hugged her son.

"We got 'em killed, Mum. We- we or-orphaned the Weasleys." Neville finally cried. "And we may have gotten Hermione killed, too. She might not make it through the night."

"Shush, shush," Alice soothed. "You did what you had to, given the information at your disposal. It's okay, it's okay."

Harry caught Ginny staring at Alice and Neville and her eyes welled up with tears.

"I'll have to start planning the funerals." Bill huffed out, letting Fleur check him for injury.

"Whatever you need, Bill. The aurors will stand behind you. We've wanted to do something for months, but we were hampered by the red tape." Kingsley Shacklebolt reassured him.

"It needs to be a quiet affair," Charlie said from his bed. He was staring stoically into space, willing himself not to cry.

"Someone will have to tell Percy the time, but not the place," Fred added, not taking his eyes off of Hermione.

"We can't risk him telling someone." George justified. Charlie rolled his eyes at the twins' antics.

"I agree, Beel." Fleur murmured, smoothing his hair back and dropping a kiss on his brow. "'E 'as been a reesk. Eet's better to be safe zan sorry."

Bill shook Fleur off and scrubbed his face with his hands. "I'll… I don't know. I'll figure it out."

"You don't have to do this alone, you ninny." Charlie glared. "We all lost our parents. We'll all have to help each other."

* * *

The cold light of day did nothing to brighten those still in the hospital wing. Sirius and Hestia had joined the crowd in the overnight, having started to deal with the cleanup. As morning turned to afternoon, the Weasleys were still locked in, if only to give them some semblance of privacy as they dealt with issues closer to home.

"What if I don't want to live with Bill?" Ginny said defiantly over her bed. "Ron said he is living with the twins!"

"Ron is also sixteen, Gin, you won't be fifteen until August," Charlie said rubbing his eyes.

"Are you staying? Or are you leaving to go back to Romania?" Ginny asked, pulling at her blankets, tears pooling in her eyes.

"I'll stay for a while, with you and Bill until things..." Charlie started but couldn't finish.

"Until they what? Get better?" Ginny huffed, the tears boiling over. "Ron is in complete disarray and is either sobbing or staring at the wall like he is half here. Fred can't leave Hermione's bed long enough to actually care about his family. George is playing mediator with Percy, the nitwit, and you and Bill are preparing a portkey to send us all to watch out parents be put in graves. How is any of this supposed to be better?"

"Gin, once you're done with school-"

"Screw school! Forget all of this!" Ginny said, standing up from her bed and walking away, making it three steps before her ankle gave out and she fell to the floor. Charlie got up from his chair and went to help her but it was Harry who got to her first, sweeping her up into his arms and putting her back in her bed.

He and Charlie exchanged looks before Charlie spoke. "I'm going to go check on Ronny."

Harry pushed Ginny's hair from her face, sitting next to her on the bed, letting her cry.

"You can be angry," Harry whispered to her. "You should be angry, no one will blame you."

"You don't have to be here," Ginny said pushing him away.

"Yes, I do," Harry said, kissing her head gently. "You've always been there for me and I'll always be here for you."

After that, time sped up again. Hermione's parents were told that she had contracted a serious wizarding disease that was fatal to muggles. The truth was too much for them to bear. The rest of the students were released for summer holidays early if only so they could attend the funerals and grieve in private.

The funeral of Arthur and Molly Weasley was a quiet affair. Well, it was as quiet as any event involving the Prewett and Weasley clans could be. George guilted Fred into leaving Hermione long enough to attend. It was mostly family, though a few friends were invited to attend. Molly's great aunt Muriel was a bear, belittling Bill's ability to raise an almost fifteen-year-old girl.

"It's not right," Muriel commented at the wake after the funeral. "You're an unmarried man in his twenties. You have no business raising your sister."

"Fleur's going to help." Bill tried to sooth his aunt.

"Oh, that child you presume to be courting?" Muriel spat. "Has she even passed her OWLs yet?"

"Fleur Delacour was the _Beauxbaton_ champion in the Triwizard Tournament. _Last year_. She works at Gringotts with Bill. She's not too young, Aunt Muriel!" Ginny shouted. "And I'll live with Bill if I want to!"

"Well, I never!" Muriel exclaimed before huffing and flouncing off into the crowd.

"Ginny, you really shouldn't have done that." Bill smiled affectionately.

"Well, if I didn't, no one else would. Mum," Ginny choked a bit. "Mum told me once it was the only way to handle her."

"You've changed your tune in the last three days, sis," Charlie commented.

"More like in the last three minutes." Ginny huffed. "I realized that if I fought too hard, I'd end up at Aunt Muriel's place."

"You have no idea how true that is." Bill huffed as he ran his fingers through his hair.

Just then, Fred appeared with Percy as George brought Ron to the circle of siblings.

"Everyone's starting to go home," Fred commented. "It's just the seven of us now."

"It's just the seven of us forever," Charlie added staring into space.

"We're going to have to stick together," George said, wrapping his arms around Ron, who couldn't look away from the gravestones. Everyone's gaze followed his.

"I can't believe they died thinking I was a traitor to the family." Percy's voice was thick with tears. "I can't believe I was such an ass to them."

"They knew you loved them," Charlie attempted to console his brother.

"That's because they're my parents. Parents always believe that about their kids." Percy snuffled back some tears.

"That's not true at all. We spent most of last summer stuck in Grimmauld Place with Sirius Black's mum's portrait." Bill soothed. "Trust me when I say there is no way anyone would love that woman, and I'm sure she knew of Sirius' hatred for her."

"Oh, yes, Bill." Percy bit out through his tears. "Walburga Black, of a notoriously dark family, is the same as Mum and Dad."

"Stop it," Ron said staring at his brother. "No matter what you say or what you wish would have happened, they aren't coming back. We need to move forward. Or at least that's what you all keep telling me. Besides, it's not you who got our parents killed, then laughed at their deaths."

"Ron, no-" Fred started.

"You didn't get them killed." George finished.

"Draco did?" Ron huffed, getting hysterical. "We all did."

"No, the Ministry got them killed when they didn't acknowledge that Voldemort was alive and refused to see the evidence that said he was staking out the Ministry," Charlie said lowly, trying not to upset his brother.

"Which lands the blame for this at my doorstep because I didn't fall in line with the family." Percy wiped his nose on his sleeve.

"Shite." Bill cursed. "None of you caused Mum and Dad to die. The only people to blame for that are Bellatrix LeStrange, who is dead, and Lucius Malfoy. They are the reason that Mum and Dad died. Not you two for running off to the Ministry, or you for following your own convictions. Please, stop trying to guilt yourselves even further."

"You did what you thought was right and was tricked by an evil man," Charlie said, putting his hands on Ron's shoulders. "You were brave and no one would be more proud of that than Mum and dad. Do you understand me?"

Ron shook his head as Charlie pulled him into his embrace. Together, the Weasley children turned away and went to face the day together.

* * *

Gabs: So, yeah. We killed the Weasleys.

Kat: Sorry about that...Well, not that sorry, but we will make it up to you. Comment with questions you have and we will answer five of them in the next chapter. Does that makeup for it?

Gabs: Also, we'll probably be moving back to the every other week update schedule. It's that time of year when life gets hectic again.

Kat: Yes, We need to develop the next book and my Master Project is kicking my butt. Once life slows down we are going to go back and edit the fic.

Gabs: And I have to work, like, 80 hours a day for the next three to five months, so there is that. Thanks for all the reviews. Sorry, we can't reply to each of you individually.

Kat: We own nothing!


	61. Chapter 61- Recovery

_Hermione_

When Hermione finally woke up, she found out her whole world had changed, and not in a good way.

"What do you mean, your parents are dead?" Hermione asked weakly, looking up at Fred.

"Um, they," Fred swallowed and omitted the word, "After you were cursed. Snape showed up in the middle of supper and told us you lot were in trouble. We didn't get there fast enough and Mum and Dad-" Fred couldn't finish, but Hermione could gather a bit of what he meant.

"What happened to me?" Hermione asked slowly.

"Nothing that you need to worry about right now. I'll explain everything when you wake up next. You need a deep recovery sleep." Madame Pomfrey answered.

* * *

 _The Weasleys_

Bill hadn't thought much about what his mother went through to raise seven kids until he was in charge of one. Then, he questioned his mother's need to have that last baby, that girl.

"Bill! It's not that bloody hard!" Ginny's face was screwed up in anger. "They're just bloody tampons! Just pick them up! Merlin above!"

"What eez zis?" Fleur asked, flooing into the Burrow and taking the scene before her.

"Get used to bloody incompetence, Fleur. This absolute idiot can't even buy tampons!" Ginny shouted, pointing at Bill.

"Don't you, I don't know, have a charm or something for that?" Bill asked, scratching his head. Both of the women in his life rolled their eyes at him.

"I weel peeck you up some." Fleur said, ignoring Bill.

"Thank you, Fleur, for not being _useless,_ " Ginny said, glaring at Bill and stomping away.

"Merlin, she hates me," Bill said, dropping into the nearest chair. Fleur laughed and his head shot up as he glared at her.

"She does not hate you, silly." Fleur kept smiling. "She eez 'ormonal. Zis is what girlz do."

"Girls are confusing." Bill admitted.

"Zen eet ees a good zing you 'ave me." Fleur smiled and kissed him on the nose.

Things weren't going much better for Ron and the twins… Well, for Ron and George. Fred barely stumbled in long enough to collapse into bed before he showered and left for Hogwarts and the hospital wing. Ron had picked up Fred's slack, helping George get the shop ready for its grand opening.

Ron had learned to do his own bout of growing up living in a house with nineteen-year-olds. Ron learned that his mother was a saint for keeping up with the laundry. He learned that his father was the strongest man ever, being able to provide for their family. He learned that no matter how hard he tried, he'd never be able to master his mother's recipes.

Ron had gone back to the Burrow one afternoon to try cooking Molly's shepherd's pie in the oven there. He was trying everything he could think of to recreate it, and using the Burrow's oven was the next change on his list. He was looking for anything in the cupboard that would inspire him when he found a box on one of the shelves. Thinking it had more spices or something in it, he thoughtlessly opened it up, then promptly threw it across the room.

Bill rushed in at the noise, wand drawn. When he saw Ron staring in terror at the box, tears in his eyes, he put the wand away and approached his youngest brother carefully. "What's wrong, Ron?"

"They-they… She-she," He stuttered not moving his eyes from the offending box.

"Take a deep breath and explain everything," Bill ordered and Ron obeyed.

"I was looking for spices or something, anything, to make my shepherd's pie taste more like Mum's. It was in the cupboard." Ron explained, having regained control over his senses. "I thought she started them closer to Christmas."

"You thought Mum started what closer to Christmas?" Bill asked, his gut clenching.

"The sweaters. This year's sweaters are all finished. And they're in that box." Ron announced, causing Bill's heart to break all over again.

* * *

 _Draco_

Draco shivered and thought about the choices that brought him to this point, stalking through his father's manor. His mother, fortunately, had holed up in Black Manor for the duration of the war, so Lucius was taking her absence out on Severus. As if Draco's step-father, and one time godfather, could control her.

His mother and stepfather. They were partly to blame for the current situation he found himself in, he was sure. If they hadn't wanted to get married, Mother wouldn't have had to divorce Lucius. If she hadn't divorced Lucius, he wouldn't be playing this dangerous game. Damn Lucius for making him play this dangerous game. He lost his friends and his family in one second, just because Lucius conned him.

That, of course, brought Sirius to mind. Sirius had arranged the terms of Lucius and Narcissa's divorce. A divorce that had led to some of Draco's worst memories. Memories of summer afternoons and spring mornings and winter nights visiting Lucius in Azkaban. Memories of Lucius filling his mind with poison.

It didn't help that the 'Dark Lord' had taken a liking to Draco in the aftermath of the 'Battle of the Ministry.' Sirius had taken Draco aside at Christmas, along with Harry and Neville, and explained the prophecy to them. Then, he told them that it didn't really matter if Voldemort found out. As far as Sirius was concerned, if Voldemort didn't know the power the chosen one held, there was no point in him knowing the full prophecy.

Telling Voldemort the full extent of the prophecy had bought Draco his sister's safety. While Narcissa may have planned to hide out in Black Manor. Atria would be starting Hogwarts in the fall. Voldemort had told his Death Eaters, and their kin, that Severus Snape's child was off limits. Bellatrix's husband, Rodolphus Lestrange, in particular, found that completely offensive. He wanted to clear the Black line of its single half-blood spawn. At least, according to him, Atria was the only half-blood.

"You do realize that Sirius and his wife have two kids, don't you?" Draco had asked, staring his crazy uncle in the eyes.

"Sirius married Hestia Jones. It was the social event of the season. We even heard about the nuptials all the way in Azkaban." Rodolphus laughed. "Did you realize why it was so important? Of course not. It was the joining of the Black and Jones families. Sirius, for all his youthful protests, married a pureblood. Not Scared 28, but a pureblood nonetheless."

Draco hadn't been able to get the sound of Rodolphus' laughter out of his head. That conversation had led to Draco's current melancholy mood and his spiral into uncomfortable memories that he had thought were better off forgotten, but now were the key to living his new life. Those horrid memories.

* * *

 _Harry_

Harry took another look at the parchment and sighed, banging his head against the table. He couldn't figure out how any of this happened.

This summer was unlike all the rest. No one came over. There were no Quidditch matches to keep him occupied, no Neville or Ron or even Draco to stay the night for endless hours of games. Everything had changed and Harry was determined to figure out where it all started.

In the unusually quiet manor, Harry heard the twins fighting and playing with one another as Sirius walked into the kitchen.

"Prongslet, are you still obsessing?" He said sitting next to him at the table.

"I think it's Umbitch. She turned Draco," Harry said putting the quill down.

"If she did, then it would have been to the Ministry, not Voldemort," Sirius pointed out bitterly.

"I just don't understand. We were family. You literally are family!" Harry shouted.

"We still are family. Have you owled Ron, Neville or Ginny?"

"Ron can't manage to look at me, Neville's still out of the country, great timing there," he added bitterly. "Ginny-Ginny won't I don't even know what to say to her. She says she doesn't blame me, but what if she does one day? I love her and I can't-seeing her in pain is just too much."

"I'm going to tell you something Minny, in not so many words, told me when your parents died," Sirius said. "It isn't about you right now. It's about them. Go see your friends."

* * *

Gabs: Yeah, yeah, it's super short, but we needed an intro chapter into the next one.

Kat: Deal. Sorry but I finished my Master project and have one week left!

Gabs: A question for our reviewers. Do you want to see Draco's motivation as part of this story? Or do you want us to post it in a separate story?

Kat: Comment on what you would like, since Gabs and I keep going back and forth with it. We own nothing.

XOXO

Gabs & Kat


	62. Chapter 62- Moving Foward

_12 Grimmauld Place_

Harry wasn't sure he was doing the right thing. He'd never had to help his best friend cope with losing a parent before. His thoughts remained muddled as Remus flooed into Grimmauld Place.

"I really wish the Fidelus charm allowed owls through. Then I wouldn't be reduced to a bloody mail carrier." Remus complained as he threw the Black's mail onto the kitchen table.

"Oh, you love it. Otherwise, you wouldn't have a reason to come over here and visit your boy toy." Hestia patted him affectionately on the head.

"Please, Hes, don't say things like that. That's how rumors get started." Remus said as he slid his hand down his face. "How, can we get to the real issue at hand? Harry, there's a very thick envelope in that stack from Hogwarts just for you."

"Oh no, it's the OWL results, isn't it?" Harry asked nervously.

"Along with your school list, I supposed." Remus nodded.

"Well, Prongslet, hurry up and open it," Sirius smirked, sneaking up on his godson, causing Harry to squeak as he jumped out of his seat.

"You scared me, Padfoot." Harry glared as he took the envelope and opened it with a flick of his wrist. Remus and Sirius continued on with their breakfast, ignoring the way Harry was starting at the paper in shock before he simply stated, "O."

"What does that mean, Prongslet?" Sirius asked, looking up from the _Daily Prophet_.

"I got an O. In Defense Against the Dark Arts." Harry couldn't look away from the score.

"What else did you get?" Remus asked, grabbing the score sheet from Harry's hands. "You scored a D in History of Magic? I thought I taught you better than that?"  
"That's when I got the vision…" Harry trailed off.

"And they still scored it? That's an outrage!" Sirius screamed, ripping the sheet from Remus' hands. "I'll have words with the board!"

"It's okay, Padfoot. I promise." Harry said. "I wasn't planning on using History of Magic for anything anyways."

"What else is in that envelope?" Remus asked, pointing at the lump still sitting on the table.

"Oh, I don't know. Hermione's had us all worried about the OWLs. Scores were all I was worried about." Harry replied, grabbing the envelope and dumping in onto the table.

"Is that-" Sirius started, staring at the pin that fell out.

"It is." Remus finished.

"Merlin above. It's that damn Quidditch pin." Hestia shrieked, picking up the bit of metal and waved it under Sirius' nose.

"I'm the Quidditch captain?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"Harry! That's a good thing! You can let me be on the Quidditch team!" Rigel cheered.

"You won't be in school until after I graduate," Harry said, ruffling his godbrother's hair.

"Doesn't mean you can't tell Ginny that I have to be on the team. Youngest chaser in a century!" Rigel pointed out.

"That won't work," Adara said snottily. "Ginny won't let Harry tell her what to do. She's a lady. Ladies don't let boys tell them what to do. Everyone knows that."

"You spend too much time with your Aunt Cissy," Sirius said over the paper. "You'll be a Slytherin at this rate."

"And I will rule that house with Atria by the end of my first year." Adara pointed out.

Sirius spluttered his tea at that as Hestia laughed at her daughter's cheek.

"Well, you know what they say, Padfoot," Remus smirked. "Slytherin and Gryffindor are two sides of the same coin."

"Shut up, you wanker." Sirius glared. Harry laughed as he pulled one last sheet of paper from his envelope and reading it.

"Oh shit." He said, sitting straight up in his chair.

"What's the matter, pup?" Sirius asked as Hestia said, "Language at the table, young man."

"Dumbledore wants to use me," Harry announced, not tearing his eyes away from the letter.

"What the hell does 'use me' mean?" Sirius asked, ripping the paper from Harry's hands a second time.

"Shit! I'm getting massive paper cuts from you!" Harry exclaimed, holding his hands up to Hestia, hoping for sympathy.

"Your hands are fine. Sirius Orion Black, you will set a better example for these kids." Hestia commanded. "You are not going anywhere with Dumbledore until we have more information."

"Oh, you've gotta be shitting me!" Sirius exclaimed, ignoring his wife. "He wants to take Harry to pick up Slughorn! Like that'll make the old fart want to teach again! He wasn't even that good of a teacher!"

"Oh piss," Hestia added. "Why would he want Ol' Sluggy to teach? Unless…. Oh, hell. He's going to move Sev to Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Language, Mother." Adara sniffed causing Rigel to roll his eyes.

"Why would Dumbles do that?" Sirius asked, sipping his tea.

"Because Severus would probably be the best Defense professor we could have since Moony taught us," Harry said pragmatically.

"That's a good point." Sirius snapped to attention. "Here's what we're going to do. Harry, you'll go with Dumbledore. Then, you're going to let Slughorn 'collect' you."

"And why would I let your crazy old professor 'collect' me?" Harry asked.

"He likes to know people. Famous people. He likes to make things easier for promising students so they'll owe him later in life. He'll want you because your mum was his favorite student of all time. So, he'll collect you. And Dumbledore will use you. And you'll let them." Sirius explained.

"And why would I do that?" Harry asked again.

"You'll do that because you're going to use it as an opportunity to spy for us. Let us know what Dumbledore knows. He hides way too much from us. And we need to know what he's hiding." Sirius confided.

There was an oppressive silence before Adara said, "And you wonder why I'm going to be the best Slytherin to ever reign?"

* * *

 _Hogwarts Hospital Wing_

"Ron found your mum's sweaters. One for everyone?" Hermione asked, chugging a potion.

"Even Fleur," Fred confirmed.

"Wow," Hermione's eyes went wide. "That must have been emotional hell. For all of you."

"It… really was." Fred didn't know what else to say. Suddenly, he sniffed hard and changed the subject, "So, when do you get out of the hospital wing?"

"Madame Pomphrey said that I could go home tomorrow, but I'll be confined to bed until September. I have to take upwards ten potions a day." Hermione told him as she pulled her blanket closer.

"Are you cold?" Fred asked, taking in her movements.

"Yeah." She blushed, embarrassed at the thought. "It's just… I don't know what this curse was, but it makes me cold all the time now."

"Then I'll bring you one of my jumpers," Fred promised and Hermione melted just a little bit.

* * *

 _Diagon Alley_

"Ron?" Fred asked quietly.

"Yeah?" Ron looked up from his breakfast. He was caught off guard by the vulnerability in his older brother's voice.

"Could you do me a favor today?" Fred's voice wasn't getting any lighter and Ron was slightly panicking. "If I give you the galleons, could you pick up 'Mione's school supplies for her?"

"How much longer is she going to be in the hospital wing?" Ron asked gently.

"You can go see her, you know?" Fred asked finally looking his brother in the eye.

"Not really. The only reason that Madame Pomfrey is letting you is because you threatened to hex her that night." Ron explained.

"No, I didn't." Fred defended.

"Yeah, you did," Ron said, confusion coloring his voice. "I mean, you probably weren't conscious of it at the time, but you threatened her something awful. Like, nothing I'd ever heard before. Then, you threatened to stop selling your bruise paste at cost to her, which is what really did it."

"No, I didn't." Fred tried again.

"Yes, twin 'o mine, you did," George confirmed, entering the tiny kitchen.

"Fine, I threatened Poppy dearest. Now, will you do the shopping or what?" Fred asked in frustration.

"I will. Now, will you tell me when she get's to go home?" Ron rebutted.

"In the next couple of days, but that doesn't mean anything because she'll be confined to her house until school starts up again after that," Fred explained.

"That's a relief, really," Ginny said as she barged in from the fireplace. "She must be dying for more company," she said taking a seat at the table with her brothers and pulling a pastry into her mouth.

"What are you doing away from Bill and Fleur?" Ron stated, attempting to get the pastry back with no avail.

"I'm not under house arrest," Ginny scoffed. "Did our dear keeper brothers not tell you that we're going school supply shopping with the Blacks and Longbottoms? I'm just happy to finally see the shop...or people...or anyone who isn't a Veela or Bill."

"Does this mean you and Harry are finished? If he hasn't been around all summer?" George chimed in.

"I've seen him," Ginny said defensively, "but between being dragged like an animal to France and wherever else Bill went for for work, it's been letter writing."

"Well, they say absence makes the heart grow fonder. I bet Freddie here can tell us all about it this coming year," George said, standing up from the table. "Come on, let's open the shop. I'm sure there will be a line again today."

The four Weasleys went down to the shop, and let the chaos begin. It wasn't until mid-morning when the Blacks and Longbottoms showed up.

Ginny had been staring in awe at the Pigmy Puffs since she had discovered them on her own tour of the shop. That's where Harry found her. "Don't let Atria see these or the Black Manor will be covered in them," Harry said, wrapping his arms around her from behind.

"I make no promises," Ginny said turning around in his arms, embracing him.

"Are you ready to go?" Harry asked her, picking up a small purple Pigmy Puff.

"Shopping or back to Hogwarts?" Ginny asked, letting the Puff find his way into her hand.

"Both," he said hesitantly.

"I'm ready for things to go back to normal," She said, putting the Puff on her shoulder. "Or as close as they can be."

"Well," Harry said, taking her hand. "Let's go then. Maybe we can ditch Sirius and the Longbottoms."

Ginny let out a small smile and nodded as Harry led her, and the Pigmy Puff, down the stairs and out of the shop.

The rest of the afternoon went by quickly, at least for the teens, who hadn't seen one another practically all summer. The small crowd of people in Diagon Alley were on edge, all sticking close together. Some shops were boarded up, leaving an eerie feeling for those who shopped. That's when Harry, Ron, and Neville saw Draco.

"C'mon," Harry said. "Let's follow him."

Ron and Neville, who were still a bit upset about the Battle of the Ministry, nodded discreetly and followed Harry out of Madam Malkin' Robes for Every Occasion.

"Shit." Ron curse as Draco led them into Knockturn Alley. "What the hell does he need down here?"

"Oh, I don't know, Ron," Harry muttered with a roll of his eyes. "Something necessary to serve his new Dark Lord."

"There's also the fact that his mother is in danger and there are things down here that would serve as good, if not slightly illegal, protection from his enraged aunt." Neville pointed out. Harry and Ron gave him a look. "What? I know things."

"Of course you do." Ron scoffed.

After that, they silently followed Draco as far as the door of Borgin and Burke's Curiosity Shoppe.

"I want that cabinet." They heard Draco demand, and they all rolled their eyes at his haughty tone.

"Sir, it's broken," A man explained. "Besides, Vanishing Cabinets only work if you have both cabinets."

"Oh really? That's fascinating information that literally everyone knows, you moron!" Draco's voice was full of derision. "I have the other cabinet. You fix this one up, send me the information, and wait for further instruction. Merlin. Father said you knew better than ask questions in this shop."

"If you're going to act like that, young man-" The man's voice sounded defensive to Harry's ears.

"You'll what?" Draco asked, "Take it up with him?"

Harry, Ron, and Neville couldn't see clearly through the murky glass of the storefront, but they did see enough to know that Draco had his sleeve pulled up to his elbow as he asked this question. All three shared a knowing look, then disappeared back up the alleyway before anyone caught them spying.

"Well," Neville started as they came back into the sunlight of Diagon Alley. "At least we know who's side he's on."

Harry and Ron nodded, but they didn't seem to comforted by that fact. No matter what, it promised to be a long year at Hogwarts.

* * *

 _The Grangers_

"Hermione, dear, we need to talk about this." Mrs. Granger demanded.

"Talk about what? There's nothing to talk about!" Hermione screamed, clutching her chest as she did so.

"What do you mean there's nothing to talk about?" Mr. Granger demanded. "You were involved in a battle that directly led to the Minister of Magic losing his job!"

"Not to mention that Molly and Arthur Weasley died!" Mrs. Granger added.

"We can't let you go back to that school." Mr. Granger said firmly.

"Oh, really? Is that what you want? For your daughter to be a drop-out?" Hermione asked. "Because that's what I'll be! A drop-out! It's not like I can just take my A-levels and join a muggle school at this point!"

"What about the other wizard schools? You could transfer to one of them." Mrs. Granger suggested.

"Oh, really? Which one? Durmstrang? They're heavy on the dark magic. Beauxbaton? They don't accept transfer students. Ilvermorny? Do you really _want_ me to get an American education?" Hermione listed hatefully.

"There are other schools." Mrs. Granger argued back.

"I'm not Asian, African, or Australian, Mother! I can't just go to whatever school I feel like! I have to go to Hogwarts!" Hermione's voice raised again, and she felt the skin on her chest heat and flare, causing her to fold in half at the pain.

"No. You're not going to that school. You can't." Mr. Granger said, looking at his daughter.

"It wasn't Hogwarts that did this, Dad. It was Death Eaters. And it didn't happen in a school, it happened in a government building. The only reason we were in that government building when we were, the only reason that I'm hurt, it because that Minister we got sacked assigned an abusive harpy to shut down all outside communication to the school. If that Minister hadn't interfered with our education, we would have been able to communicate with Mr. Black, meaning we wouldn't have had to follow a crazy vision from Harry into a dangerous situation." Hermione explained calmly. Her parents didn't know how to argue with that.

"Look," Hermione started, taking pity on her parents, "It's like when Britain got involved in World War I, yeah? That wasn't our fight, but they took out our ally in Belgium. So we had no choice to back them up. Well, Harry's the target and I have to back him up. That's what friends do."

Her parents remained unconvinced and their faces showed it.

"Besides, the woman that caused all the issues in the first place lost her position. Both with the government and at the school. She was a Fudge loyalist, so she was swept out with the old administration. We should be safe this year." Hermione smiled softly.

"We'll think about your arguments and get back to you in a few days." Mrs. Granger said firmly.

"Professor McGonagall assumed this would be your reaction upon my return to the muggle world. She needs to know by next Monday if I will still be attending Hogwarts. So, if you could make up your minds by then, that would be for the best." Hermione informed her parents.

"Thank you, we will." Mr. Granger replied. With that, Hermione ascended the stairs, thinking about the future, and whether or not she could handle this argument again.

* * *

 **Kat: Well… life's busy. Here's an update. No, we aren't giving up on the story, I just suck at time management.**

Gabs: And it's that time of year where I work a million hours a week. It's not an excuse, it's just life.

Kat: Review, PM, let us know you're still with us. We promise we have a plan for this. We own nothing.

XOXO

Gabs & Kat


	63. Chapter 63- The Hogwarts Express

_Platform 9 ¾_

"Let me see it," Luna demanded, pulling on Draco's sleeve.

"Luna, someone could see us!" Draco hissed, letting her roll the fabric to his elbow anyway.

"Not in here. Simple notice-me-not." Luna shrugged as she traced the dark mark marrying Draco's skin.

"You do realize there is such a thing as the Under Age Magic Restriction Law, don't you?" Draco cocked an eyebrow at the blonde.

"No one cares. There are too many adults here for it to register." Luna rolled her eyes. "Now, tell me about this. Does this come with privileges?"

"Not the kind you're thinking of. I get to help the Dark Lord- yes I have to use that name- in one of his most difficult tasks." Draco explained. "Also, because I knew the whole prophecy, I kept my father from being tortured. That means I've earned his loyalty as well as a place in the inner circle."

"That's good. You'll let me know if you find something good, I suppose?" Luna looked him in the eye and he shrugged. "No, Draco, if you're going to do this, you're going to commit."

"I'm going to be expected to torture people. I'm going to be forced to do all sorts of horrible things in the name of this cause." Draco shook his head.

"As was Severus before you and as will be expected of him now. I'll research curses and hexes that look worse than they are. If you have to kill, use the Killing Curse. It's unforgivable, but it's instantaneous. It's not a perfect solution, but you won't have to torture anyone. And I think that will do more damage to your psyche than anything." Luna advised.

Draco didn't say thing for several seconds. Finally, he took a deep breath and said, "That is the most morbid thing I've heard in awhile. And I'm living with Auntie Bella's moron husband."

"It's also the most pragmatic advice anyone will give you," Luna said steadily.

"Are you going to give our gallant hero the same advice?" Draco asked snarkily.

"Of course not. I'll be hard pressed to convince him that an expelliarmus isn't going to save his life. I'll never convince him that it's okay to kill. Even in self-defense." Luna shrugged.

Draco was silent again for a time. Then, he choked out a, "I don't think I can do this," before Luna wrapped him in a hug.

"You come to me when it gets too hard and we'll work it out, okay?" Luna murmured as she stroked his hair. Draco let her hold him for a few moments longer before he broke the embrace and stepped away.

"It's time for us to get on with the show," he informed her. Luna nodded sadly and left her hiding place. Draco counted to one hundred and followed.

Elsewhere, Fred was saying goodbye to Hermione. It wasn't the first time they'd had to say goodbye, but this time was different.

"I won't see you for months. Christmas at the earliest." Fred whined a little as he hugged Hermione close.

"You do know that there are at least two Hogsmeade weekends between now and Christmas, don't you?" Hermione smirked at him. "And it's not like they close the village down when they release the school."

"That's a good point," Fred smirked back. "Now, when is the first one again?"

"Oh, hush you." Hermione's smirk turned into a genuine smile.

"I am so happy your parents let you come back to Hogwarts," Fred said, dropping a kiss on her nose.

"You two need to quit." George interrupted them. "Ginny's got virgin eyes and we wouldn't want to corrupt such a young soul, now would we?"

"George, I walked in on you and Verity doing… something. Last week." Ginny rolled her eyes at her brother.

"George, please tell me you're not getting a leg over on Verity. She's our shop assistant." Fred scolded light heartedly.

"Seriously? You got Verity?" Ron asked, joining the conversation.

"Ron, she's a human, not a trophy. You don't 'get' her. You have sex with her." Hermione wagged a finger in Ron's face.

"So, you're okay with me sleeping with girls, as long as I don't treat them like piss? I got that right, didn't I?" Ron asked, quirking his eyebrow in her direction.

"Why do you care what I say about the matter?" Hermione asked.

"Well… It's obvious, isn't it?" Ron asked. Hermione shook her head, so he continued. "You're like the.. mum, of the group. If you're okay with it, it probably doesn't break too many rules, moral or otherwise."

"Are you serious?" Hermione scoffed.

"No, that's my godfather." Harry interrupted, finally arriving at the platform. "Sorry, you lot. Traffic was insane."

"Harry!" Ginny screamed, wrapping him in a hug. Just then, the conductor blew the warning whistle. Fred and Hermione shared one last kiss- George gagging away in the background- while everyone else hurried to gather anything they needed for the long ride north.

"Alright, Ron, let's get to the prefects' carriage," Hermione said, pulling Ron away from Harry and Ginny.

Harry and Ginny watched the two, making sure they were out of range before sharing a tender kiss.

"Summer sucked without you," Harry said pulling her into an empty compartment and kissing her again.

Ginny laughed, snuggling into his arms before the door slid open. Luna took a seat across from them. Harry let out a frustrated huff and hung his head, defeated.

"So, wait." Ron was saying as he and Hermione came back into the compartment. "You told your parents what?"

"I told them that Beauxbatons doesn't accept transfer students." Hermione glared at him.

"But why wouldn't they accept transfer students?" Ron asked perplexed.

"It doesn't matter!" Hermione screeched. "I lied to them because they wanted to send me away! They wanted to keep me from fighting in this war! So they were going to send me to the continent! Like that would keep me safe!"

"Why were your parents going to send you away?" Harry asked, although he already knew the answer.

"They were going to send me away because Dumbledore did the most responsible thing he's done since I've been in Hogwarts. He finally got around to informing parents of just what exactly was going on in Hogwarts while Umbridge was the headmistress." Hermione said through clenched teeth.

"So, you get petrified while he's headmaster, and they don't hear anything. But the second Umbitch takes over, he tattles to your parents like Hogwarts was suddenly unsafe because of her?" Ginny questioned, leaning into Harry.

"So you see the irony?" Hermione agreed, throwing herself on the bench.

"I am so confused, but I don't want anyone to explain any more to me," Ron said, wiping his hands across his face.

Just then, the compartment door opened and a tiny second year popped his head in. "Excuse me, I'm looking for Harry Potter."

"That's me," Harry said ruefully.

"Oh, good." The second year let out a breath of relief. "I'm to invite you to join Professor Slughorn for dinner down in the last carriage. He said it's an important get together and he hopes you'll be there."

"Um…" Harry mentally weighed his options. "Yeah, sure, I'll be there."

"Thanks!" The second year grinned. "Now, I just have to find Ginny Weasley."

"Um, I'm Ginny Weasley," Ginny informed the child in front of her.

"Oh good. Makes my job easier, You're invited to lunch too." The second year wiped his brow then darted away.

"Guess we'll go see what that's about, then," Harry grumbled, standing up and offering his hand to Ginny.

"Oh, I'm going?" Ginny asked, raising her eyebrow at Harry.

"Look," Harry started, "if I have to be used by this guy so I can spy on Dumbledore, you're coming down with me."

"Stop being over dramatic, both of you." Hermione snapped. "You'll both go. It's for the best. Besides, Ginny, we need your keen mind to catch the social cues that Harry misses."

"Oi!" Harry shouted. "That's uncalled for!"

"It's also true," Ginny smirked as she led him out of the compartment and to the Slughorn party.

"Oi, where are you two headed off to?" Neville asked, bumping into them.

"Some thing with Slughorn." Harry shrugged.

"You get roped into that, too?" Neville asked skeptically.

"So did Ginny." Harry pointed to where Ginny was following him.

"Good. She'll keep you in line." Neville smirked. Harry glared at him as they entered the massive compartment.

"You're here!" Slughorn smiled, clapping Harry on the shoulder. "Come take a seat, take a seat."

"Thank you, Professor," Harry said in a sardonic tone. "I'd be delighted to join you."

Neville and Ginny couldn't help but snicker.

"Ms. Weasley, it's a pleasure to meet you. You're the only female Weasley born in over seven generations, is that right? I hear you're particularly excellent at Quidditch?"

"Yes, and yes," Ginny said with a smirk as Slughorn directed her to sit between Harry and Cormac McLaggen, who stretched his arm across the back of Ginny's chair.

"Well then, we're all here, shall we get started?" Slughorn said, passing out some sweets.

"Where's Harry?" Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow as Neville and Ginny entered the compartment hours later.

Ginny growled as Neville huffed and said, "Wanker."

"What did the 'wanker' do?" Ron asked hesitantly.

"He followed Blaise Zabini! He's going to spy on that wanker Malfoy!" Ginny raged.

"Does he at least have the cloak?" Hermione asked, pulling Ginny down on the seat and holding her down.

Ginny huffed and said, "Yes, he has the cloak."

"He also has a deathwish," Neville muttered, plopping down next to Ron.

"Yeah, well we've known that since he canceled out the safety charms on his broom with 'accidental magic' when he was five. That's not news and it's not gotten him killed yet." Ron argued. Hermione and Ginny rolled their eyes at the pair.

"We'll just have to keep an eye out and make sure he gets up to the castle we when get to Hogsmeade," Hermione suggested. "Now, Ginny, Fred told me something super interesting, but I need real details. Did, or did not, Remus and Tonks get married over the summer? And if they did, why is she on this train right now?"

Ginny couldn't help but laugh at Hermione's questions. "Yes and no. Yes, they had a bonding ceremony, but no, their marriage isn't legal. She's here because she's on duty to protect us from dangerous Death Eaters."

"So… Their marriage isn't legal?" Hermione asked, quirking an eyebrow at Ginny.

"Of course not. Remus is a big, bad werewolf. The only villains allowed to get married are blood purists." Ginny shrugged. "Thanks a lot, Umbitch."

"I hate that woman!" Hermione raged, standing up and preparing herself for a wonderful rant.

Ron was having none of that. Instead, he pulled her right back down, slapped a hand over her mouth, and said, "We get it, Hermione, it's not fair. Unfortunately, there's nothing we can do about it right now. We'll have to just make things better in the future."

Hermione could do nothing but glare at him, angry that he was right. There was nothing they could do at that moment. She huffed and threw herself back into the seat.

"Wotcher, you lot, what're you gossiping about in here?" Tonks peeked in their compartment at that moment.

"You, actually," Ginny shrugged. "I was just telling Hermione about your wedding this summer."

"Awe, that's sweet. We really wish you could have been there." Tonks blushed, ruffling Hermione's hair.

"I wish I could have been there, too," Hermione replied.

"I wish Sirius had been anywhere else," Ginny muttered. "He made the whole thing awkward."

"He did, didn't he!" Tonks laughed, throwing herself down next to Hermione. "He kept making inappropriate comments every time Remus tried to touch me. He thought he was being funny, but really he was just killing the mood."

"What did he do?" Hermione asked in shock.

"Oh, you know, kept howling. And barking," Tonks laughed. "Anyway, station's up soon. Time for you lot to get changed. I'll be seeing a lot of you this year."

"What does that mean?" Hermione asked. Tonks refused to answer, instead miming zipping her lips and throwing away the key.

"By the way," Ginny huffed, "That wanker I'm dating is spying on Slytherins right now. Can you make sure he gets out alive?"

Tonks just rolled her eyes and walked away.

The Great Hall

Atria took a deep breath. No matter where she ended up, she would be in trouble. She was too lazy to be a Ravenclaw, she was too snarky to be a Hufflepuff and too cautious to be a Gryffindor. Then, there was Slytherin. She would have been perfect for Slytherin… a year ago. Now, now she was the half-blood daughter of a blood traitor and a proposed spy. The Slytherins would eat her alive.

Professor McGonagall called her name and she marched to the front of the hall just like her mother had taught her. Head up, shoulders back, eyes hooded, pretending she was better than everyone else. It helped boost her confidence before she got up on the platform. When she turned around, she locked eyes with Draco and suddenly she didn't feel as nervous. Her big brother would take care of her, she was sure of it.

Hmm, hmmm, hmm, Atria Snape. This is quite the conundrum. Unless you have anything to add, I think the answer is obvious. The Sorting Hat said into her mind.

I want to be with my brother. He needs me. Atria thought.

I assumed as much. It better be…

"Slytherin!" The Sorting Hat shouted. No one in the hall seemed surprised at her sorting, so she walked to her brother.

Fortunately, Draco was an amazing brother, despite all of his faults. He subtly pointed her to the end of the table with the other first years and she followed his directions. Once she sat down, she let her eyes sweep across the room, taking things in the way she couldn't before the sorting. Her gaze landed on Marly at the Hufflepuff, who gave her a thumbs up. Ginny, over at the Gryffindor table, smiled and winked at her. Luna, the Ravenclaw, gave her a serene look and waved her hands about in a way that meant she was sending positive thoughts. That was enough to make her feel better.

Gabs: Well, someone made that take longer than it should.

Kat: #Sorry, not sorry

Gabs: Well it's a good thing I've started the next chapter. Perhaps we can speed these updates back up again.

Kat: I have ONE WEEK of grad school left! Sorry, for real.

Gabs: We own nothing, please review, we fixed the last chapter to add the 'husband' after Auntie Bella.

Kat: Yes, review so we know you're still with us...again, sorry.

XOXO

Gabs & Kat


	64. Chapter 64- The New Normal

_September 1, 1996_

Harry stomped up to Hogwarts, ignoring the sound of Tonks laughter behind him.

"You know, if you wouldn't spy on people, you'd have supper by now." Tonks reminded him. Harry scoffed.

"You know if I told Remus about this…" Harry started.

"He'd lecture you for an hour." Tonks finished. "Even though he and his lot got up to a lot worse when they were in school."

"Haha. Speaking of, where is Remus? I haven't seen him in a couple of days." Harry asked, turning back to Tonks.

"Oh, you know, around." Tonks laughed again.

"Thanks. You're so helpful." Harry rolled his eyes and went back to stomping away.

Tonks laughed as she delivered him to the front doors. Professor McGonagall was waiting for them, disappointment evident in her face.

"We were held up." Harry offered as a way of explanation.

"Held up by what?" McGonagall asked, eyebrow perfectly arched.

"By hormones." Tonks laughed. "I'll see you lot inside."

"You'd better get to the Great Hall. Provided Mr. Weasley has left some food behind, there should be something for you to eat." McGonagall directed her adopted son through the doors and to the Gryffindor table. Hermione, Ron, and Ginny couldn't help but laugh at him.

"You've literally just missed all the food, so sad." Ginny giggled. "We'll just have to sneak out. But first, you should take a look at the professor's table. Tell me, does anyone look familiar?"

"Oh no! Why is Remus here?" Harry lamented, grabbing his hair and leaning on the table.

"Maybe because he's the new History of Magic professor," Hermione smirked.

"How?" Harry blurted out, then he realized how the question sounded. So, he added, "I mean, between Binn's and the Ministry of Magic, how is this possible?"

"Guess we'll just have to ask tomorrow," Hermione said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"But we're not taking NEWTs level History of Magic like some overachievers." Ron pointed out.

"Well, you'll just have to do something about that, won't you." Hermione sniffed primly.

"Like what? Take another class?" Ron asked around a bite of pudding.

"That would be one way to solve the problem, brother-mine." Ginny giggled.

"That's not the point. The point is, Tonks is whispering to him and now he's going wring my neck." Harry said, face lighting up in embarrassment.

Sure enough, Remus was glaring at Harry while Tonks laughed in the seat next to him. Harry knew he was going to answer to his godfather before the week was over.

* * *

 _September 2, 1996_

"Mr. Potter!" Professor McGonagall shouted down the corridor.

"Hey, Minnie, how's it hanging?" Harry asked, laughing at the fools rushing to class. There was nothing like having a free period first thing in the morning.

"I assume you and Mr. Weasley are still interested in pursuing the Auror track?" McGonagall asked, ignoring Harry's horrible grammar.

"Well, yeah, but you have to have an O in potions to take NEWT level. And we only received E's. We can't take it." Harry said, a mock pout on his lips.

"That was with Professor Snape. Professor Slughorn is more than willing to take E's. You and Mr. Weasley now have Potions first period. Go, before I find another class for you hooligans to take." McGonagall shooed her adopted son away.

"C'mon, Ron, we have Potions now," Harry said, grabbing his friend's sleeve and leading him to the dungeon.

"But how?" Ron asked, following anyway.

"One word: Slughorn. He, apparently, doesn't have the same standards as Snape." Harry shrugged, entering the potions classroom, noting that it was a bit less dreary with the change of professor.

"Ah, Mr. Potter! You've decided to join my class! How wonderful!" Professor Slughorn greeted the pair jovially. "And who is this you've brought with you?"

"Uh, this is Ron Weasley," Harry said, gesturing to his left. "Thing is, Professor, we don't have books. We weren't originally in this class."

"It's perfectly fine, my dear boy. You didn't know _I_ was your professor. It's a perfectly understandable mistake," Professor Slughorn chuckled. "Wallaby, will you be needing a book as well?"

"It's Weasley, and yes, yes I will." Ron glowered at the professor.

"Yes, yes, an understandable mistake, you know." Professor Slughorn waved Ron off. "I have spare potions books in that cabinet over there. Grab a couple and return them after your parents owl your new books."

Harry and Ron nodded, then walked over to the cabinet. When they looked inside, they saw two books. One was a new book, never been opened; the other was a beat up textbook at least 30 years out of date. They looked at each other for a split second before trying to shove each other out of the way so they could get the better book. Ron, having a keeper's build, got the upper hand and shoved Harry a little harder than necessary. He grabbed the good book, leaving Harry with the old one.

"That's amortentia, Sir," They were able to catch Hermione saying. "It smells like the things a person loves most. For instance, I smell…"

"No one wants to know what you smell." Ron cut in. "I've smelled Fred and George's room. Honestly, it's a wonder either of them can get girls."

Hermione glared at him as Professor Slughorn continued explaining the love potion to the class.

"And this last one, can anyone tell me what it is?" Professor Slughorn asked, pointing to a murky looking potion. Harry and Ron couldn't help laughing as Hermione blushed a deep red and glared at the duo. "Mr. Potter, you seem to have a history with this potion. Can you name it for the class."

"It's Polyjuice, Sir," Harry said, controlling himself. "Add a human hair, toenail, whatever, and you'll turn into that person for up to an hour and a half. It's what Crouch Jr. used to impersonate Mad-Eye two years ago. At the end of the day, we're all familiar."

"Ah yes, I forget that," Professor Slughorn said, bowing his head and taking a moment. "Now, for today's assignment. Turn to page 56 and begin brewing _Draught of Living Death._ "

Harry flipped through his book, disgusted to see that the text hadn't changed from the 70s. The class started on the potion, following from their textbooks. Harry noticed suggestions added in the margins of his ancient textbook; then he noticed something about those notes.

"Oi, Ron," Harry whispered. "Do these directions look familiar?"

Ron stuck his head into Harry's work, then he said, "Yeah, they do. They look like Snape's notes from when he taught us when we were young."

"Oi, Hermione," Harry said, leaning to his other side. "You may want to look at this."

"Harry, I'm in the middle of something." Hermione bit out.

"You're doing it wrong," Harry said, knowing this would catch her attention.

"And how would you know that?" Hermione lashed out, whipping her head around to glare at him.

"Because we've never used a textbook in the past. Snape's always given us the directions on the board. And now, my ancient textbook has similar directions."

Hermione started flipping through Harry's book, finding Polyjuice Potion. She read, then re-read the directions with notes. "Well, this would have saved us half the time. Why didn't you two take better notes."

"One, because we were nine, and notes weren't our strong suit. Two, because he didn't teach nine-year-olds _how to brew Polyjuice_." Harry whisper yelled.

"Fine." Hermione conceded. "But you better share that book."

"Why?" Harry asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Because we all know Slughorn is too lazy to actually teach correctly. I want to beat him with Snape's instructions. It will stick it to both of them."

Ron laughed and Harry smirked. "Let's do this."

* * *

Defense Against the Dark Arts was altogether different, which was hard to pull off given the list of former teachers in the subject. The one thing the students noticed was that drab interior from the Potions room had followed Snape into the Defense classroom.

"It's a wonder any of you made it this far in your education," Snape said in way of introduction. "If you manage to survive the next year, you will be able to survive anything any test was thrown your way, academic or otherwise."

Harry could feel Snape's eyes boring into him. Snape held eye contact for a few moments before continuing. "Today, we will be working on non-verbal spells. Who can tell me what the advantage of casting non-verbally is? Put your hand down, Miss Granger. We all know you know the answer."

Hermione glared at their professor while everyone else struggled to come up with an answer. Finally, Draco had the gall to raise his hand. Harry booed while Ron sent a silent stinging hex his way. Since Ron was still unpracticed with non-verbals, the stinging hex barely did anything.

"Thank goodness, Draco. Educate the minds of these…people." Snape didn't even bother to look at his step-son.

"It gives the caster a split second advantage. Mostly used socially, but also keeps you from dying." Draco shrugged, glaring at Harry.

"Perfect answer," Snape congratulated. "Fifteen points to Slytherin."

"Fifteen points?!" Ron exclaimed. "He's a fucking murderer! He should be in Azkaban, not in our class! And he really shouldn't be getting points for anything!"

"Mr. Weasley, if you need to see someone about your grief, I suggest you remove yourself from my classroom. Otherwise, do not insult my teaching style or we shall be seeing more of each other in detention than we've ever wanted."

Ron glared at Snape, then left the classroom in fury. "I'm going to talk to someone about my grief. I'm going to see if Headmaster Dumbledore is really willing to let a heartless bastard teach his students. You of all people should know better than to insult war orphans."

Snape let the class sit in a moment of silence before he muttered, "At least there's only two of them this year."

Hermione scoffed as Harry added his own glare. Snape ignored them and said, "I'll pair you up, then you'll practice non-verbal spells. Jinxes only, no hexes, no curses. There will be no need for you to speak for the next half hour at minimum."

Hermione glared at Snape when she was paired with Pansy Parkinson. Neville shook with anger when he was paired with Theo Nott. Harry, however, thought about getting himself expelled when he was paired with Draco Malfoy.

Harry did everything in his power to not out and out hex the blonde menace standing across from him. It became apparent very early in the session that Draco had some tutoring over the summer. He was doing much better than Harry, and it was pissing Harry off.

"Reducto!" Harry finally shouted after getting stung for the seventh time.

"Mister Potter, what part of 'non-verbal' is so difficult to understand?" Snape asked, turning on him.

"Your son, Professor, is hexing me. I believe you said no to hexing. Why haven't you done something about that?" Harry shot back.

"He is being silent about it. That would be the whole point of this exercise." Snape rolled his eyes. "Since you seem to require extra work, you'll duel me."

"No, thank you." Harry bit through his teeth.

"No, thank you, 'Sir,'" Snape corrected.

"No need to call me 'Sir,' Professor." Harry shot back, mentally congratulating himself.

"Detention, I believe, Mr. Potter." Snape's glare seemed to bore through Harry's head.

"Seems inevitable." Harry glared back.

"Watch your tone, Potter, or we'll make it all day Saturday next. Can you still be Quidditch captain if you can't even make it to try-outs?" Snape threatened.

"No, _Sir_ ," Harry said through gritted teeth. "I'll see you tonight."

"Don't worry, Potter, I'll keep the little Weaslette warm," Draco smirked. Harry turned on his former friend and finally managed to get his non-verbal jinx correct.

* * *

"'Little Weaslette'? You do realize that Hermione is in that class as well, don't you?" Luna questioned in the abandoned classroom.

"I know, I know,

3479999" Draco said, pressing the palms of his hands into his eyes.

"She already hates you. Don't make it worse." Luna advised. "Especially since you still want her back."

* * *

Gabs: So… yeah…. We went radio silent. Oops.

Kat: #ourlivessuck. Please forgive us.

Gabs: We would love to say we won't go MIA again, but we're not willing to make promises.

Kat: We do have the next chapter started… So that's a plus.

Gabs: Review and hope our schedules clear up enough we can start to write again.

Kat: We own nothing. Please forgive our mistakes.

XOXO

Gabs & Kat


	65. Chapter 65- Fights, Frights & Quidditch

_September 4, 1996_

Night was something of a pleasant time in the Gryffindor house. The fires kept them warm in their beds, stockings sitting close to the fire to be warmed for the morning.

But for some, this night was nothing short of horror. That's at least what the girls were starting to learn. Ginny let out another scream from her sleep.

"Ginny!" Hermione said, rushing to her bed, trying to shake her awake, only to be pushed off the bed by a thrashing Ginny.

"Get Ron," she yelled at Lavender, who was already by the door.

"She needs-" Lavender started.

"Ron. Now." Hermione demanded in her authoritative voice.

"Mum!" Ginny screamed out as Hermione shook her again.

"Ginny, it's Hermione," She said calmly as Ron rushed up the stairs.

Ron wrapped his arms around his sister clinging to her. "Shh. Ginny. It's ok." He said rocking her back and forth. "Wake up." he kept repeating until Ginny's eyes slowly opened.

"I'm sorry," Ginny said, tears in her eyes. "I didn't-" she whispered as she buried her head into his shoulder. Ron tightened his grip on Ginny, embracing her as tears came from his eyes.

"You didn't do this. This isn't our fault." Ron said, not sure if he was convincing her or himself.

 _September 5, 1996_

Remus Lupin paced his new office, wondering where he went wrong. Sure, Sirius was Harry's primary caregiver, but Remus had thought he'd done a better job of curbing his more… _Black_ tendencies. The fact still remained, Harry's 'Black' side was coming out.

"I can't get you out of detention with him, you know that, don't you?" Remus asked, turning to his godson. Harry scoffed and refused to make eye-contact. "Prongslet, don't act like that. You know I can't."

"Too afraid to risk your job standing up to a nasty pseudo-Death Eater?" Harry grumbled, crossing his arms and looking pointedly over Remus' shoulder.

Remus blinked at Harry for a full 30 seconds. He didn't know if he could answer without overreacting. Then, he started taking deep breathes while pinching the bridge of his nose.

Harry realized that he may have crossed a line when Remus didn't respond for some time. He knew he crossed the line when Remus looked up and gave Harry a look he'd only seen a handful of times growing up, and all of them were in relation to the Rat Bastard.

"Look, Moony, I didn't mean it like that," Harry pleaded. "It's just… Snape's acting like he actually hates me. Like he thinks all I can do is kill people's parents. My parents, the Weasley's, the countless other people who are dying right now because I couldn't convince Fudge that Voldemort was back."

"No, Harry. None of that is your fault." Remus sighed and wished Hestia was there to field these questions. "Voldemort killed your parents. Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange killed Molly and Arthur. Fudge's own stupidity is killing all these innocent bystanders. You are not any of those people. Not even a little bit."

Harry was silent for a few moments before he nodded his understanding. While he knew, functionally, that he wasn't responsible, it was still hard not to feel a little bit guilty.

"Now," Remus continued. "You have a detention with Snape. I suggest you get down there before he decides to make it a weekly thing."

Harry groaned as he stood and sulked his way out of the door, happy to have his Moony here to give him advice at least.

* * *

 _September 10, 1996_

"Do you even have time this year?" Luna asked, pacing the length of their abandon classroom.

"I have to make time," Draco argued tiredly, leaning against a desk.

"How?!" Luna exploded, and Draco couldn't help but think that it was a bit uncalled for. "Did Voldemort gift you with a timeturner?! Is that how you're going to 'make time'?"

"No, Luna, he gifted me with books, Atria's safety, and something else," Draco said, looking up at the blonde, whispering the last bit.

"That was a good thing to ask for. She's going to need it," Luna huffed, resuming her pacing. "Are you sure you have time?"

"Luna," Draco said, drawing her attention and stopping her movements. "I will always have time for Quidditch."

"Of course you do," Luna said with a roll of her eyes. "You're such a man."

"Besides," Draco countered. "I will always make time to compete with Harry."

"You should really work on calling him 'Potter,' you know that, right?" Luna asked, glaring at her blonde companion.

"Fine, Potter, whatever. I've got muscle now." Draco waved his hand dismissively.

"You're 'muscle' is Crabbe and Goyle." Luna pointed out. "Do you really trust them to have your best interests at heart?"

"Of course not!" Draco shouted, causing Luna to flinch. He sighed and lowered his voice. "We both know that they're glorified spies. But, and here's the important thing, they're stupid. If I treat them better than their fathers treat them, they'll slowly become loyal to me."

"I really, really hope that works, Draco," Luna said with a shake of her head.

"I promise, it's already working. They wanted to target Ron, make fun of him for losing his parents. I told them it was a horrible idea because they'd get in more trouble for the comments than Ron would get into for whatever retaliation he dished out. They listened."

"Well," Luna huffed in surprise. "Keep working on them, I guess. I'll just trust them to keep you safe."

"And I'll try to actually have something to report next time we meet up," Draco promised. With that, they both went their separate ways.

* * *

Ginny, Astoria, and the other fifth-year Slytherins and Gryffindors walked out of their class, groaning over the amount of homework Flitwick assigned them to prepare for their O.W.L.'s. Astoria had whispered something to Ginny that made her laugh before she caught Draco staring at her.

She stopped, causing the ripple effect of students coming out of the room. With one stern look, Ginny started walking in the opposite direction.

"Come on, Gin. You can't avoid me forever," Draco said, running after her.

"I can try," she told him as he caught her arm.

"Why?" Draco said, feigning innocence as he captured her lips with his for a brief moment.

Ginny took a step away, shocked before her rage came forth. "Do not touch me," she bit out.

"Why?" he asked again, taking a step closer. "What happened wasn't your fault. It has nothing to do with us."

"You want to stand here and tell me this wasn't my fault? That we didn't blindly follow you and Harry to my parent's deaths? How Bill and Charlie keep insisting that it isn't my fault? I killed their parents too. Not just mine! It has everything to do with us. You chose to play the hero. You want to play whatever game it is here. Friend or foe? I honestly don't care anymore, just stay away from me and stop antagonizing Harry."

"We belong together," Draco said to Ginny's back. "You'll see."

* * *

 _September 15, 1996_

The air was crisp and cold, and Ron still couldn't believe he had to actually try out. It wasn't like Harry didn't know his playing style or his keeper skills. It wasn't like he was McClaggan. That guy needed to go. Yesterday. Ron shook his head and focused on what Harry was saying. Oh great, they were going to have to go against chasers. New chasers.

"Couldn't you, like, give us real chasers?" Ron asked, rolling his eyes. "At least let Ginny throw them at us. She's got a wicked arm."

"Are you scared to be in the air for hours on end, Weasley?" McClaggan asked, smirking at his opponent.

"No McClaggan. Just don't want to mess up your perfect hair. It'd be a shame if you lost that style." Ron said dryly.

"Shut up, Weasley." McClaggan bit back unoriginally.

"Much as I loathe to admit it, McClaggen's right. It'll be a good test of your abilities to stay in the air for hours through _a lot_ of frustration." Harry said sympathetically.

"See, Weasley, I know what I'm talking about," McClaggen smirked at Ron infuriatingly.

"I'd stuff it if I were you, McClaggen," Harry said with a roll of his eyes. "Ron's not wrong when he says Ginny's on the list of top five Gryffindor chasers this century. Plus, he's been practicing with actual house team players since before you even thought about Quidditch. So, it's not really going to be that much of a competition."

McClaggen glared at the duo before rolling his eyes and taking off for one end of the pitch, picking out what Ron could only assume was his preferred set of goals to tend. Ron rolled his eyes at the older boy's immaturity and said, "Joke's on him. Charlie made me train from both sets of goals. Told me to be versatile. Given his current arrangement, I don't think he just meant on the pitch, but I ain't gonna ask too many questions."

"Just get up there and make sure I don't have to put that arse on my team." Harry snickered and shoved Ron towards the other goals.

Ron laughed and mounted his broom, ready to do the Weasley name proud. He didn't notice Lavender and Pavarti giggling in the stands and watching him. He also didn't notice Hermione roll her eyes in McClaggen's directions. He did notice, when McClaggen started to pull ahead for goals saved, Hermione flick her wand as Ginny led an advanced attack.

Fortunately for Ron, Harry didn't see the Confundus that hit McClaggen. All he saw was McClaggen suddenly stop playing well when the real chasers came out. That was enough to convince Harry that McClaggen was a blowhard and he definitely wasn't playing for Gryffindor anytime soon. Harry just shook his head and signaled for everyone to land.

"Alright, I've seen enough. I'll look over everything and have the roster posted by the end of the weekend." Harry said diplomatically. "Hit the showers, everyone. You've done a lot of hard work today."

Ron waited for Harry to leave before hunting Hermione down. She was just heading back to the castle when he caught up with her.

"So, what was that about? Why'd you flick that spell at McClaggan?" Ron asked, slowing his pace to keep with her.

"How do you not know this, o great older brother?" Hermione cocked an eyebrow at him. "He's been harassing Ginny since the Slug Club meeting on the train. I decided that he shouldn't be rewarded with a spot on the team when he's just a creep."

"He's harassing Ginny?" Ron yelled, stopping in his tracks. "And Harry's not doing anything about it?"

"Do you not know your sister?" Hermione asked incredulously, stopping a few paces ahead of him. "Do you really think she'd let her boyfriend take care of her problems for her?"

"Well no! But that doesn't mean Harry can't take care of it on the side!" Ron ranted, continuing his walk.

"Oh really? And you don't think that'll upset Ginny?" Hermione snickered.

"Of course it will." Ron bit out.

"And you'll have to punch Harry's nose in for upsetting your sister." Hermione finished.

"Dammit, Hermione. Do you have to be right about everything?" Ron asked, rubbing his forehead in confusion.

"It's a happy accident that happens a lot. However, as one of her many older brothers, you could have a little chat with the blonde menace." Hermione suggested politely.

"Oh yeah right. And risk Charlie or Bill coming after me for upsetting their baby sister? Sometimes, the only child in you comes out and smacks people in the face." Ron commented with a roll of his eyes, even as he opened the doors to the castle and held them.

"Siblings are so funny, do you know that?" Hermione shot back, leading him up the stairs towards the Gryffindor common room.

"Speaking of siblings, how's mine? Fred doesn't talk to anyone in this castle except you, do you know that?" Ron asked, following her.

Hermione blushed a little and said, "Fred's fine. He's talking about coming to Hogsmeade on the first weekend. He wants to have a romantic weekend or something."

"That's so gross. You do understand that, don't you? The thought of you and my brother?" Ron asked as he shuddered.

"Oh yeah? And what about Harry and Ginny? You don't seem to have a problem with them." Hermione pointed out.

"Yeah, well that's because Harry knows that he's never going to do better than Ginny. He knows to treat her better than Merlin himself." Ron shrugged. "Plus, Ginny's going to be a virgin forever. I'll never have to deck Harry that way."

Hermione couldn't help the laugh that escaped her lips. Ron glowered at her, unamused. Then, she really couldn't help bending over letting out deep belly laughs at his expense.

Finally, Ron said, "I don't want to know whatever you know that's making you make that noise. It's not worth it. I'll let one of our other brothers catch her in a compromising position."

"Trust me, Ron. They've not done anything. She's still a lot younger than us. But you have to realize that if they do get married and have kids someday-" Hermione started.

"Gah! No! Stop! It'll be an immaculate conception! Trust me!" Ron hollered over Hermione, waving his hands in her face as they approached the portrait. "Look, I'm going to have a shower and try to drown myself after that mental image. Thanks a lot, Hermione."

"You're welcome!" Hermione smirked, settling herself down on a couch and pulling out her homework. "Don't forget that Fred and I have a date in Hogsmeade soon!"

Ron was halfway up the stairs, but that didn't muffle his screams of disgust from the common room, nor Hermione's sadistic laughter.

* * *

Gabs: Two updates in two weeks?!

Kat: Look at us go! Perhaps it's guilt?

Gabs: Perhaps it's better time management? The world may never know.

Kat: We may never know. Review, please?

Gabs: Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! We own nothing!

XOXO Gabs & Kat


	66. Chapter 66- Threesomes, Moresomes

September 21, 1996

"Wait, you two are going to do what?" Harry asked, leaning back in his squishy armchair.

"Well, you know…" Hermione trailed off.

"We're going to give that idiot McClaggan a taste of his own medicine," Ginny rolled her eyes in explanation.

"He wants to play with fire, so we're going to give him fire… and ice." Hermione said more calmly.

"Wait, are you saying that I get to be ok with some bloke hitting on my girlfriend?" Harry said blinking at Hermione and Ginny.

"Really, that's what you're concerned about?" Hermione scoffed. "Not the fact that he's already attempted to put the moves on her or the fact that she's told him to bugger off? You at least get a head's up. Fred doesn't even get to know. Merin knows the carney cream puffs would ruin the whole plan."

"Who's the fire and who's the ice in this situation?" Harry asked. Hermione and Ginny shared a look before laughing. "Guess that answers that question."

"Look, if something does happen, then you can beat the shit out of him," Ginny said taking his hand. "The whole Gryffindor sixth year dorms can do it for we care. It will finally teach him his lesson. This isn't like like last year with Draco. I love you, there's nothing to be worried about."

Harry let out a sigh. "What's the plan?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Ron found himself in a situation he couldn't quite explain. The Patil twins were staring at him with wide, questioning eyes, and he wasn't sure how to answer. He'd apparently taken too long, because Pavarti repeated, "Please, Ron. It's practically a rite of passage. And who better than a Weasley boy?"

"Are you a thousand percent sure?" Ron asked, wanting to do this right. As far as he knew, Charlie was the only other Weasley to get this close to this opportunity. He really hoped Fred and George hadn't engaged in this particular rite, and if they had that Hermione never found out.

Padma was the one that laughed as she answered. "Of course we're sure. I mean, I hate getting asked to have a menage a trois by uncultured little boys, but you never asked. You never even assumed. I think we should reward that behavior. What do you think, Pav?"

"I think that Ron lost his mum and his dad in one night. I think he needs a little cheering up. Besides, he's the only single boy we know who won't hold it over our heads in the morning." Pavarti said as she ran a hand down Ron's arm.

"Neville wouldn't do that." Ron defended his friend. He was confused when the twins laughed at him.

"Of course he wouldn't. But he's taken." Padma laughed. "But you can't tell anyone because they think they're being sneaky."

"Oh," Ron said as if he understood, but he really didn't.

"Come on, Ron. Just one night, in the Room of Requirements. Give us this, then we'll all be better off for the awkward fumbling." Pavarti argued, batting her eyelashes.

"Yeah, why not. Let's have a threeway." Ron shrugged and the twins led him away. Maybe he would figure out what Charlie found so fascinating with all those extra partners.

* * *

Ron stumbled up to his dorm early in the morning, trying to sneak in quietly but not managing it. He collapsed onto his bed in a haze, not sure the night before had actually happened.

"Where you been?" Harry asked, peering out from under his blanket.

"Don't worry about it. Still not convinced it's not a dream." Ron answered, staring at the canopy over his bed.

"What's not a dream?" Harry asked, sitting up.

"I think I just had a threeway with the Patil twins. I think Charlie may be onto something." Ron confided. "I don't know if that was the best experience I'll ever have, but I'm beyond sure it's going to be in the top three for a while."

"Shit, mate, who've you been sleeping with that that's just top three?" Harry came fully awake to understand what Ron was saying.

"I mean, we're meeting up next Tuesday, so that could beat it." Ron sat up quickly, echoes of all the lessons his older brothers had taught him about women in his head. "You can't tell anyone about this, Harry. They swore me to secrecy."

"Of course not!" Harry replied just as quickly, reliving the same lessons as Ron.

"It's just… I had to tell someone, you know. Make sure it's real." Ron confided, laying back down and staring at his canopy again. After a moment, he added, "Seamus, you wanker, if you tell anyone, I'll kill you."

"I figured as much," Seamus said sleepily from the other side of the room.

"I figure Dean and I can keep our mouths shut as well," Neville said for his bed.

"Great! Is everyone in this dorm awake!" Ron roared, jumping up from his bed.

"Well, if we weren't before, we are now," Dean said, rolling over to glare as his roommate.

"Shut up, Dean!" Ron yelled again, grabbing his pillow and smacking Dean in the face, instigating what would later be known as the second most destructive pillow fight to ever take place in the Gryffindor tower. The title, obviously, was held by the Marauders.

* * *

Hogsmeade Weekend

"Wait, you did what?" Hermione asked, cocking her eyebrow at Fred expectantly.

Fred's face burned bright red as he rubbed the back of his neck and answered, "I got us a room at the Three Broomsticks."

"And what, pray, did you think we'd be doing in that room, hmm?" Hermione asked, causing Fred to duck his head and miss the twinkle in her eye.

"You know, we could… talk, I guess." Fred stammered, finally looking at his girlfriend.

"Or we could just have sex," Hermione smirked at his stunned expression.

"That is totally your call. I'm not suggesting it at all." Fred replied, holding his hands up in mock surrender.

"Yes, Fred. I'm a totally consenting adult. I've turned 17 and everything," Hermione laughed. "Besides, it's why you rented the room, right? Hate to waste this opportunity."

"Yeah, that would be bad," Fred nodded, grabbing her hand and leading her to the stairs.

When they reached the room, Hermione stopped Fred just outside the door. "Before we start something, promise me you aren't just using this as a way to escape your pain."

"No, Hermione, it's not that at all. It's just, we've been discussing it for months. Then, after the funeral, you didn't want to take advantage- which I totally respect- in case I was 'too emotional.' Which I wasn't. I figured we could either sneak away during a Hogsmeade weekend, or we could try to do this during Christmas Hols, while my entire family tries to stop us." Fred reassured her.

"I believe you, Fred." Hermione giggled, leading him into the room he'd paid for. "Now, c'mon. Let's get you all deflowered."

"Yeah, 'cause you're so sexually active," Fred replied with a roll of his eyes.

"So let's get us both deflowered." Hermione shrugged. "Is now really the time for semantics?"

"No, I guess it's not," Fred smirked. Then he kicked the door closed.

Downstairs, Ron grimaced at Harry and Ginny. "They do realize we were here, like, the entire time, right?"

"Of course not! They're in love! If it weren't for Luna and Hermione being interesting, I wouldn't ever pay attention to anyone but Harry." Ginny scoffed at her brother.

"Thanks for that visual." Ron glared back.

"And if you were in love with the Patil twins, you wouldn't be periodically staring Hannah Abbott's arse down," Ginny shot back.

"I never claimed to be in love with the Patil twins! And how do you know about that!" Ron whisper yelled. "I swore Harry to secrecy."

"Yeah? And I live in the 6th year girls dorm, not the 5th. That means I can hear when Lavender and Pavarti gossip about the exact curve of your dick." Ginny glared back. "And I will thank you to stay away from Gryffindors. We're oversharers."

"Oh, yeah? Does that mean you knew Fred was going to seduce Hermione today?" Ron asked accusingly.

"Also, do you overshare with Hermione?" Harry interjected worriedly.

"One, I figure Hermione is doing her fair share of seducing. Two, so what if I do?" Ginny replied, ticking her points off on her fingers and rolling her eyes dramatically.

"No!" Ron shouted. "We're not talking about whatever you and Harry get up to! If I've said it once, I've said it a thousand times! The less I know, the less desire I have to punch this git in the face!"

"Don't worry, nothing's happened," Harry grumbled.

* * *

As Fred lay basking in the afterglow, he had a sudden rush of emotion. Hermione, damn her, was right. He was using the idea of sex with her as a mental escape from his problems. He was using their whole relationship to escape his problems. He couldn't save his parents, but he could save her. He couldn't help Bill raise Ginny, but he could help Hermione when she couldn't get around. He put so much focus into Hermione and their relationship that he'd forgotten to properly mourn the passing of his parents.

Then there was the fact that he was being targeted for his blood status. He'd never admit it to Hermione, but it wasn't safe for the Weasley's on Diagon Alley. There was a reason they'd had Bill and some of his curse breaker buddies come and ward the shop. Then there was the fact that he couldn't properly join Order missions because he was worried about the impact that it would have on Hermione if something terrible happened to him. He and George had agreed that they needed to avenge their parents' untimely deaths, and Bill had firmly told them that a pranking war on Percy was not the 'appropriate outlet' for their anger. So targeting Death Eaters at large was their best bet. They couldn't do that with

With all of those thoughts in his head, he turned to Hermione and uttered the four most hated, most regretted words in the English language, "We need to talk."

* * *

Gabs: Yeah, we know, it's late. We've been busy.

Kat: Yeah, yeah, yeah. We're also working on getting more going. Not making promises.

Gabs: Read, review, make us smile this holiday season.

Kat: We own nothing.

XOXO

Kat & Gabs


End file.
